


The Ghost of Winterbrook

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Bottom Clint Barton, Canon-Typical Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Deaf Clint Barton, Found Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Lemon, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Nesting, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, Omegas with Benefits, Smut, Soulmates, Top Bucky Barnes, dubcon-ish, lucky and alpine as horses, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 201,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Clint Barton is running from the monsters of his past when he stumbles upon a strange little town tucked away from the world. A town full of people who keep warning him not to go wandering or he'll be lost to the ghost that haunts the town. But Clint doesn't believe in ghosts, and something keeps calling out to him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 76
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is roughly based off of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. At least, the original idea for this fic was. You can see influences in it but it's not a true Sleepy Hollow AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> The "Dubcon-ish" tag is just to be safe. There is a scene where one character thinks they are dreaming when consent is given.

The quaint little town was nestled back in the center of a thick forest, a river running down the center, separating the townsfolk’s homes and businesses from a more wooded area. A small single-roomed school house, a library lacking in any more modern books, the town’s registry, and even a Manor; the largest and most impressive real estate the town had to offer, though it was tucked into the woods’ edge rather than the other buildings that made up the community. 

The surrounding woods had an eerie feel to them after all the leaves had changed from brilliant greens and lay upon the ground in muddy hues of brown, and the people in the town grew ever the more wary the colder the weather turned.

Clint Barton sat on the saddle of his horse, Lucky, and gazed down the hill at the town before him. He’d traveled for weeks, not seeing any sign of civilization, no farms or huts, no cabins or supply shops for miles around, and suddenly there was a whole town before him, as small as it was. Cut off from the society that he was used to in the big city. It felt strange, looking down at the little town, like it shouldn’t be there, or he shouldn’t be here. Like he shouldn’t have been able to find it and could have traveled longer until he hit a larger town further on, one that didn’t feel so strange. But he’d long run out of supplies and professionally crafted arrows, forcing himself to craft his own out of sticks and feathers or leaves he found in the wood. The arrows did little for hunting bigger game, but smaller woodland creatures fed him enough to continue forward. He needed to buy more supplies for his journey, and he wasn’t going to let a sense of  _ foreboding _ stop him from passing through what was likely a very nice town. He’d be in and out before he knew it.

Clicking his tongue, he urged Lucky onward, trotting down the hill towards the little town; Winterbrook, according to the wooden sign that desperately needed a fresh coat of paint at the side of the road into the village.

Curious eyes that told him they were not used to seeing many strangers turned to watch him as he rode past. He offered a smile to show he meant no harm, despite how dirty he knew he must look. Following the road, he found himself on the single covered bridge that allowed safe crossing of the rapid-moving river. Once on the other side, finding himself by a market, he swung himself off Lucky’s back and began to lead him into the more crowded area.

The market was fairly busy, by the town’s standards, so it felt more lively than the wooded side of the town had. Still, there was a heavy unease that lingered in the air, causing the townspeople to speak in low tones like someone was listening in to their conversations at any moment in the day. At least doing business still seemed relevantly normal, despite the unease.

Several merchants invited Clint to come closer, have a better look at their products, but there was no weapons merchant that the blond could see. That was, until he came to the end of the market, where there was a small stand set up with a few swords well crafted and arrows by the bundle. The man running the stand was another blond with a kind smile and gentle eyes, though he was built like a horse. His hands were stained with the labors of his work, but he looked mighty proud of what he had made to sell. When he caught Clint’s gaze, he smiled and called the traveler over.

“I see you have no arrows in your quiver. Eventful trip through the forest?”

Clint moved over to the stand, looping Lucky’s reins over a post to keep him from bolting if something came in from his blind side and spooked him, then he stepped closer, picking up an arrow from one of the bundles to examine it. Straight, well-balanced, sharp, and a hell of a lot better than the sorry twigs currently sitting in his quiver. “Very nice, did you craft these?” he asked turning his blue eyes on the man who was most definitely an alpha, his gaze snapping straight to his lips to read them once they started moving. Clint wasn’t  _ completely _ deaf, he could hear the dull buzzing of the collective sounds around him, but lip reading helped greatly in understanding what people were saying.

"Yes, I did," the alpha replied. "Made of the best materials around here. Lots of folks here say they're magical, but I don't use a bit of magic in them."

Clint blinked, the magic comment  _ had _ to be a joke. There was no such thing. He didn’t believe in any of that nonsense. He’d witnessed a so-called ‘witch trial’, and the poor woman had only been an innocent, strong personality with a deep knowledge of the local fauna. She used it to heal when it was possible, and when it failed to save a life, she was wrongfully called a witch. Though he had believed in it as a boy clinging to his mother’s skirts.

“I’m not looking for magic, just something that’ll shoot straight and true. I’m getting quite tired of having squirrel all the time.”

"My arrows fly as straight as their shafts. And there's absolutely no magic, I promise."

“Magic isn’t real, of course there’s no magic. Just impressive craftmanship.” Clint set the arrow down in it’s bundle again and picked up another to check to see if it was of the same quality.

"Of course," the alpha replied, a slight undertone of… something in his voice, as if what Clint had said was incorrect in the slightest sense. "I'm Steve, by the way. I'm the town's blacksmith, and I know just about every person here. If you need more than just some arrows, I can point you in the direction you need."

“I’m Clint, the town’s most recent passing-through visitor. In need of all the basic travel supplies, arrows, and maybe even a nice bath to get all this hitch-hiking nature off me.” He pulled out his coin purse and started to fish through it to pay for a few bundles of arrows, “You guys sure are out here in the middle of nowhere, I’m lucky to have stumbled across your little town. Lucky might appreciate a night in a proper stable before we return to sleeping in the woods.”

"We have good stables for your horse. My own horse resides there. You'll want to talk to a man who goes by the name Happy. He'll take good care of your horse while you stay here. In terms of lodging, there's a redheaded woman named Natasha who runs our inn. It's near enough to the stables so you won't be far from your horse."

Steve moved out of his stand and pointed to a tall building with wooden panels. "That's the inn, it's relatively cheap, plus free meals included."

“I do like food that comes already cooked.” Clint grinned, handing over the coins for the arrows and collecting them to put in his belongings, “I only plan to stay one night, any suggestions on where to find some fun around here?”

"Well first of all, I would anticipate starting more than one night. Winter comes quickly here." Steve paused briefly to collect the coins. He was smirking when he looked back to. "And it depends on what kind of fun you're looking for. No, I'm not hitting on you, just to clarify."

“Not hitting on me, what, am I not cute enough for an alpha like you? I promise I clean up well!” Clint smirked, leaning over the display of daggers being sold. “But don’t you worry, I’ve traveled winter before. I’ll be fine even if it starts snowing.”

"You don't know the winter here like we do. It's brutal. When it snows, it's a blizzard. Impossible to see through, plus you'll freeze to death out there. That's when the Winter Soldier finds you."

“What? They some alpha braving the storm to find half-frozen people wandering the snow?”

Steve shook his head. "The Winter Soldier is a spirit, a ghost cursed to wander the land during snow storms. His horse is as white as the snow, and when he rides, he appears to be floating. Not someone you want to find when you're caught in a blizzard."

Clint rolled his eyes, “That what you locals tell the kids so they behave and stay inside when it snows out?”

"No, far from it… there's been many travelers who haven't heeded our warnings. Each one had been found frozen to death with a look of fear in their eyes. I'd hate to find you in the middle of the forest having faced a similar fate."

“I’m not your average omega. I’ve survived much worse than a snow storm.”

"Talk to anyone you like, they'll tell you the same thing. We've lost even our own townspeople to the Winter Soldier, simply because they were overconfident and believed they could make it through the storm." Steve sighed. "I can't make you stay, but at least take extreme caution during the storms."

“If I don’t leave tomorrow and you’re right about winter coming early, then I’d be stuck here for months. I don’t have the money to rent a room that long, let alone lodgings for Lucky.” Clint sighed, realizing the alpha—Steve—wasn’t going to drop his ghost story, but maybe he’d see reason to go  _ before  _ winter hit.

"Don't worry, if you can't pay, someone I'm sure will be glad to house you until you're able to leave. Hell, I'd be willing to take you, just so you have a safe place."

“But if I leave before the snows hit, I won’t have to inconvenience anyone.” Clint said pointedly. “I haven’t even seen frost in the morning yet. There’s time.”

"If you're motivated to leave early, best of luck to you. No one will stop you from doing what you feel is right." Steve gestured down the row of other merchants. "Get your other supplies, the inn will be waiting for you."

Clint nodded, “Thanks for the arrows—and not giving me a hard time about buying them. Maybe I’ll see you around again before I depart.” he waved before turning back to Lucky.

Steve waved back before returning to his stand.

The rest of the market was busy with customers wanting to stock up on food and other supplies before winter hit. In the sleepy town of Winterbrook, those who knew the weather patterns didn't take anything for granted. The weather could change very suddenly, the day starting warm and sunny, and by the afternoon, cold and dreary. If you had anywhere to go when the weather changed, it was best you just stayed home and waited out the coming storm. A similar weather pattern was beginning the brew, the air growing colder and the wind picking up, feeling brutal against exposed skin. 

As the cold winds blew, the people of the town started bundling up, heading inside their homes and not bothering to go anywhere else for the rest of the day. By the time Clint had finished his shopping, the streets were mostly dead, only a few workers milling about as the skies grew darker. 

Shivering in spite of himself, the traveling omega took Lucky to the stables Steve had told him about. He found a man inside, heaving a blanket up over a horse to keep it warm as the air outside dropped rapidly.

“Excuse me, are you Happy? The blacksmith, Steve, sent me.”

The man who was in charge of the stable turned to look down at Clint, smiling. "Yes, I'm Happy. How can I be of service?"

“Lucky needs a nice place to stay for the night.” he said, patting the side of the brown horse’s neck fondly, “He’s quite tired of sleeping in the woods.”

"He'll be well taken care of here. Got plenty of blankets to keep him warm during this storm." Happy moved away from the horse he was putting the blanket on, a large bay whom he lovingly called Nomad, and he took Lucky's reins from Clint to lead him to a stall. "Come watch if you like, or you can head on over to the inn to get a warm meal. People are saying tonight's storm is gonna be brutal."

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Clint said, heaving his pack, now heavy with supplies, over his shoulder, “I’ll see you in the morning, Luck. don’t get too overly friendly with any of the cute mares.”

Lucky blew his lips at him in reply, gaining a laugh from Clint. “Do I pay up front for his lodgings, or when I come back?” he asked Happy.

“Just pay when you come back. I’ll be around,” Happy replied with a smile. “But I wouldn’t be too eager to leave, though I’m sure you’ve been told that plenty of times already.”

“That Steve guy tried to tell me a ghost story.” Clint shrugged, “Even if it does storm tonight, I’m sure it’ll be clear in no time.”

“The storms do tend to last a while… but if they’re shorter, it’s easier to leave. Lots of folks claim that longer storms mean that the Winter Soldier is lurking about. If this storm lasts into tomorrow, you best be ready to stay here a while.”

“It must be quite a story if everyone here refers to it every time it snows.”

“Oh, it is. There’s plenty of variations of the story, but you’ll learn it if you just listen to the patrons of the bar. The legend is told nearly every night, all you have to do is have a drink and listen in. If you feel brave enough to face the cold tonight, several of us are going to be gathering at the bar telling stories and sharing drinks.”

“I’m not afraid of the cold and a bit of snow.” Clint chuckled, “Where’s this bar everyone gathers at for adult story time with drinks?”

Happy stepped out into the open, chilly air, pointing at a building that was shorter than the rest on the block. “Right over there. Not a long walk from the inn, so unless you’re blasted drunk by the end of the night, you should make it back just fine in the storm.”

“I try not to get too drunk. Never know when some asshole alpha will try to take advantage and get bitey.” Clint said, gesturing with his free hand to his neck as he glanced over at the building briefly before turning back to read lips if Happy spoke again.

“Fair,” Happy nodded. “We do have some alphas around here who try their darndest to claim every omega in the town as their own. Thankfully we’ve got alphas like Steve here as well who stop those disgraceful people before they go too far.”

Clint hesitated, “Uh, good to know. Do me a favor and point out the assholes if they show up at the bar later? Need to know who  _ not  _ to sit next to.”

Happy nodded. “I’ll do that. Most of us here generally protect travelling omegas who have no want of staying here. Just not right if they get caught up in drama that keeps them here when they’re just passing through.”

“Do you see many omegas traveling alone?” Clint asked.

"There's a few here and there, but they don't come as often as alphas or betas. It's been a while since the last omega traveller came through. They were lucky to get out of town honestly. Thankfully the Stark omega helped them, and everyone knows not to mess with  _ that _ omega."

“Stark omega?”

“Happen to see a mansion on your way into town? That’s the Stark manor. Richest family for miles around, but we hardly see the omega around, especially since his parents were lost to a harsh winter years ago. Now he lives with a few servants in that lonely mansion. In fact… the last time we saw him down here was when he saved that other omega.” Happy shrugged and turned to grab some blankets for Lucky. “Don’t expect to see him on your stay here, unless you stay long enough to attend his fancy winter party he throws every year. But even then, you may only catch a glimpse of him. He’s well protected.”

“Protected, even from other omegas? Every omega likes to spend time with other omegas, even omegas like me who only gets to see my horse for weeks on end.”

“He’s protected from alphas mainly. Omegas typically get more time with him, so I suppose my comment on hardly getting to see him is only based on my own experiences.”

“So he’s not mated at all? Wasn’t pressured into taking an alpha by his parents like so many omegas are?”

"Well, his parents did want him to find an alpha, but obviously that pressure stopped once they passed. Ever since then, he's kept to himself for the most part. Rumors are flying around though that an alpha is starting to catch his eye."

“Not that I know many alphas around here, but do those rumours mention who that might be? Wouldn’t want to get caught flirting with a potentially taken alpha, you know. I don’t want to get someone in trouble then bolt, never to be seen again.”

Happy shook his head. "No one knows except Stark and the alpha."

“Then I hope he’s a forgiving guy, because I haven't flirted with an alpha in months. I’m not giving up this opportunity to see if I can make a few blush before I go.” Clint smirked and reached over to brush his fingers across Happy’s upper arm, “Maybe you’ll be one of those alphas, Happy.” he winked.

Happy smiled and reached up to ruffle Clint's hair. "You're cute. I'd be surprised though if you picked me to spend your time with."

“Why? You’re an unmated alpha who loves animals and have warned me to watch out for the town’s local assholes. You seem to be a catch.”

"I'm just doing my part for the town. Besides, I smell more like horses than my own scent." Happy chuckled lightly.

“And I smell like mud, probably.” Clint shivered as the wind blew past them, “Well, I’ll see you around. Should go rent a room and get a nice bath if possible.”

"Be safe, omega. I'll be here in the morning if you decide you want to leave town."

Clint nodded before jogging out into the cold, heading straight for the inn Steve had pointed out to him. He was glad, but not surprised, to see candles flickering in the windows, indicating that there were rooms available as he pushed open the door to quickly escape the wind that kept kicking up, penetrating his thick layers. Maybe he needed to buy a thicker travel cloak and some better gloves and hat before he left.

The front room was empty and he set his bag down by his feet as he waited by the door. “Hello? Miss—uh—Natasha I think it is?” he called out, knowing he wouldn’t hear a response shouted back at him, but at least the owner of the establishment would know she had a guest.

Unheard footsteps soon filled the space as the owner of the inn came to the front room. She was tall, confident in her steps, and one hell of an alpha to look at. Just like the others Clint had come into contact with, her smile was kind and her body language welcoming. "Hi there, stranger. Looking for a room to take shelter from the storm?"

“Please. And a bath if possible.” Clint nodded, trying not to stare or let his gaze wander too far from her painted lips. “It feels like I haven't had a proper bath in a year.”

"Of course, we'll get a bath set up in your room as soon as we can." Natasha pulled out a list of rooms available. "Would you like a normal room or a suite?"

“A normal room will be fine, I only plan to stay one night.”

Natasha looked up with a raised eyebrow. “One night, huh? You’re braver than I thought you’d be.”

“I don’t believe in ghost stories.” Clint sighed, “There are enough real monsters to worry about.”

“Well, whether you believe them or not, winters here can get rough, and they come fast. If you’re dead set on staying just one night, go for it.” Natasha put the list to the side and grabbed a set of keys to a room. "Follow me please."

“It’s still October, Winter’s a ways off, even if it comes early around here.” Clint said, grabbing his bag to follow. He paused, staring at her back as she led him upstairs, “Uh, if you’re talking right now, I should warn you—I’m mostly deaf and can’t hear much of anything.”

Natasha turned to look back at Clint, smiling. " Don't worry, cutie, I wasn't saying anything else."

The omega found himself hoping that the dirt on his face was enough to hide the redness in his cheeks that was not from the cold wind outside. This was the second time he’d been called cute since arriving in town, and he couldn’t ever deny that he liked casual praises given to him by attractive alphas and even betas. It always made him want to purr in contentment, and he was sure his scent would gain in sweetness to the praise, though he was unsure how much others could smell of him under the dirt of travel.

The alpha’s smile grew wider by the time they reached the top of the stairs that led to the rooms. “You always react like this to praise? Because it’s pretty nice.”

“I don’t...get it often. Got it even less before I started traveling across the country alone.” Clint admitted, looking down briefly. His father hadn’t been pleased that an omega had been born into the family, and when the man drank, he didn’t hold back his dislike of his youngest son or the beta woman who had birthed him. Clint’s alpha older brother had tried protecting them both, but eventually even he had been twisted around to their father’s side.

Smelling the slight souring to Clint’s scent, Natasha paused and looked back at the blond omega. “If you’d rather I don’t react, I can do that for you. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable while you’re here.”

Clint missed the first part of what she said by the time he looked up and caught her moving lips. “I’m not uncomfortable here, though I haven’t seen the room quite yet. As long as there’s a proper bed, I’ll be more than comfortable.”

“You’ll have an actual bed here, not the forest floor.” Natasha stopped at one of the rooms and opened it up before handing Clint the keys. “Here you are. I’ll bring up bath supplies while you’re getting settled in, so leave the door open for now, if you don’t mind. You’re the only patron right now, so you won’t be bothered unless some of the townspeople come to get a good look at you.”

“You should put up a sign saying I’ll be much prettier to look at after my bath.” Clint grinned before stepping into the room and dropping his bag on the bed, “Smell nicer, too.”

The alpha chuckled as she watched Clint. "I bet you will. You'll have all the alphas come crawling to you. Don't think I've seen an omega that's rivaled Stark's attractiveness before, if you don't mind me saying."

“The only thing I know of Stark is that he’s the rich moneybags with the big house, and that apparently, he maybe has his eye on some alpha. I haven't seen the guy, and the gossip I’ve heard today didn’t mention his looks in any particular fashion.”

"He's absolutely gorgeous. Dark and gentle curls for hair, eyes a very warm brown that sparkle like nobody's business. He's a really nice omega too, once you get to know him. Hopefully you'll change your mind and stick around long enough to meet him at his big party coming up."

“I don’t like staying around in one place too long unless I have to, and I don’t have the money to rent a room and stable for an extended time.”

"Oh, don't worry about paying. You can stay here as long as you like, no charge."

“You know, that Steve guy I bought arrows from also offered me a room if I stayed. I’m beginning to think you small-town alphas just want to keep a cute omega around to look at.” Clint smirked, “But I wouldn’t feel right about staying for free. This is how you make your living.”

Natasha chuckled. "Steve's had his eyes on you too, huh? Well I suppose you could go stay with him, but that rumor of Stark having his eyes on an alpha? That's definitely true, and the alpha is Steve. Plus I make most of my money rooming drunks that stumble out of the pub during a sudden storm and who are smart enough not to try going all the way home."

“Happy said no one knows who it is when I asked him so I knew who not to flirt with when I go out for a drink later.”

"All I'm saying is that you can flirt with him, but there's no guarantee that he'll flirt back, especially if he's going after Stark like that omega is going after him."

“If he’s trying to court Stark, then he really shouldn’t be offering to room a strange omega. It’d really get the gossipers in a frenzy.” Clint sighed, “I’m not here to make trouble.”

"Steve's just trying to help a traveler out. He's always done that, and I don't think Stark minds."

“Still, if he has his eye on another omega, I don’t feel right taking him up on the offer—assuming, of course, all you ghost-story-loving townspeople are right about a way too early and harsh winter swooping in without warning.”

"Which is why I'm saying you can stay here with no charge, just so you don't accidentally become a home wrecker."

“I’m sure I’ll be able to leave tomorrow, anyway, and the Stark guy will never have to find out his potential alpha may have unintentionally flirted with some strange omega covered in mud with twigs stuck in his hair.”

Natasha laughed. "Right, I'll go get your bath supplies and I'll leave you alone for the night. Also if you need any food, just come downstairs. I've got plenty of food in my room, just right behind the front desk."

“Thank you, I’ll definitely want food before I go out for that drink.” Clint smiled before turning to his bag to shuffle through it, pulling out his only change of clothes, which were still clean, so he could wear them after his bath, planning on washing his current clothes in the bath water once he was finished cleaning himself.

It wasn't much longer before Natasha was back with a tub and jugs of heated water for Clint to clean up in. She also gave him some soft towels to dry off in, if only to have a bit more comfort. She mentioned a time when she would have food ready to eat, and also a time that she would be leaving for the bar for a few drinks. Of course she invited the omega to arrive with her, but he wasn't required to come if he didn't want to.

Clint had shrugged and gave her a somewhat goofy grin, “I don’t mind being escorted by such a beautiful alpha. It’ll make sure I don’t get lost in these unfamiliar dark streets.” he’d said before he was left alone, door shut securely so that he could bathe without worry.

He spent a good amount of time scrubbing up, even placing some of the water over his room’s fire to keep it heated so he could add it in when the water started cooling. It had been so long since he’d had a proper bath with proper soap, that he was going to milk it for all it had, letting the hot water soothe his muscles long after the dirt and grime of travel was long gone from his skin and hair.

Once he was finally finished, he used the water and soap to wash his clothes, leaving them to dry by the fire before he slipped into his dry clothes and slipped out of the room to go join Natasha for some supper before they headed out for some drinks.

The wind was howling by the time the two made it out to the bar. The temperature had dropped significantly, and the same light layers that could have been worn earlier in the day had to be abandoned for heavy coats and thick layers in order to keep warm for just a few minutes outside. Thankfully, inside the bar was warm and bright, a welcoming atmosphere accompanying it with the sounds of laughter and general casual talking. Despite it being freezing cold outside, the people of Winterbrook had found the motivation to be amongst friends and to enjoy their time together.

Natasha made a near beeline for her group of friends, who happened to include Steve and Happy. Most in the group were alphas, but amongst them was one beta, a man who looked like he was knowledgeable in several subjects, his glasses resting on the end of his nose gently.

“Nat, we were wondering when you’d get here,” the beta said with a smile.

“Had to feed this hungry omega,” the redhead said with a shrug. “You should have seen how much he ate. Poor guy must have been famished.”

Being a step behind the woman hosting him during his stay, Clint missed the friendly jab at his appetite, and he simply gave a friendly smile to the group. “Hey Happy, fancy meeting you here.” he said, pulling out a chair and dropping into it next to the alpha he was addressing. Then he looked across at Steve and the others, “Hope you don’t mind me crashing your little party, but Happy said I’d be welcome if I came out here tonight. I’m Clint, by the way.”

“Hello, Clint,” the beta greeted. “I’m Bruce. I see you’ve met some of the alphas already.”

“Happy’s taking care of my horse, Natasha is taking care of me, and Steve sold me some nice pointy shooters before offering to room me for the winter.” he winked across at the blond alpha.

Steve flushed lightly, but he winked right back before taking a drink of his beer.

“Wow, you managed to capture the interest of three of our best alphas.” Bruce chuckled before he also took a drink.

“I suppose it’s my turn for introductions,”' another blond alpha said, downing an almost full glass of beer in one go. “People call me Thor around here. I’d like to think it’s because of my strength, but it’s probably more likely because I’m not from around here, as you could probably tell when I began speaking.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to calling you ‘Thor’ for your strength if you can give me a little demonstration.” Clint flirted, leaning forward with a twinkle of interest in his eye.

Thor flashed a smile before he stood up, just over six and a half feet tall and shoulders as broad, if not broader, than a draft horse’s. “A demonstration you say? How’s this, then?!” Before Clint had a chance to respond, Thor picked up the chair the omega had settled in and lifted it well above his shoulders, laughing loudly as he watched Clint grasp the chair so he didn’t fall off.

“Fuck this is hot…” Clint gasped, gripping the edges of his seat tight. “I’m convinced, I’ll call you Thor for your strength from now on!”

“I have to say I’m disappointed that Natasha got you to stay with her first.” Thor gently set Clint back down next to Happy, his smile wide and flirtatious. “You’re a cute little omega. Just passing through or looking for a new home?”

“Natasha does run an inn, you know. She has that in her favor in getting me to stay first.” Clint laughed, flashing the redhead a wink. “But I don’t plan to stay long. Was thinking of leaving first thing in the morning after buying a thicker cloak for traveling. Sure does get cold at night out here.”

Both Bruce and Thor looked very concerned once Clint mentioned he planned to leave in the morning. “Oh little omega… you don’t really intend to leave tomorrow, do you?”

“He’s pretty adamant about leaving in the morning,” Happy said while hanging an arm across the back of Clint’s chair.

“No boogie-man ghost is going to get me if I leave, Happy. And I can’t stay for too long anywhere if it can be helped. I told you before—there are already real monsters in the world to worry about.” He said, leaning back and letting Happy slip his arm around his shoulders.

“Such a pity a nice little omega like you has big things to worry about. It’s painful to see that bit of sadness in your eyes.” Happy rubbed Clint’s shoulder lightly. 

“I’d rather worry about being followed than worry about what would have happened if I never left.” Clint admitted before letting out a forceful breath, “If a group of alphas come through looking for me, it’d help if you pretended I was never here.”

“If a group of alphas comes hunting you down for bad intentions, we’re not letting them leave without learning a lesson,” Steve said as he set down his mug. 

The other alphas all made agreeing noises after Steve had spoken.

“I think they just want to drag me back to my old life.” Clint shrugged. He didn’t think his brother had turned enough to actually hurt him like their father did, and his companions—well, he really didn’t know if they’d do anything either, but his father would hurt him badly for running away like he did after his mother died by his drunken hand, and he didn’t want to become a second victim to the monster. He didn’t care what kind of life he lived as long as he was free from  _ that _ .

"Are you comfortable sharing?" Natasha asked as a mug of her own beer was brought to her.

The omega chewed on his lower lip, considering it, which was—something. He’d never told anyone before, had never felt like he’d be believed. After all, as a child he had learned that no one would believe a bratty omega over an alpha’s word. But the people of this lazy little village seemed different. Not once did he feel judged. He was able to buy not just supplies, but also arrows without being questioned or judged or even denied. He wasn’t asked why he was traveling alone when he rode in or rented a room, and while he had been flirted with, not one degrading comment or request for his heat had been made. They all treated him with the same respect that he would have gotten if he had been a beta or an alpha.

So maybe...it’d feel better to get things off his chest.

He let out a sigh, “I’ll need a little bit stronger of a drink, I think. Not too strong, I don’t like drunkenness, but...more than this watered down pint of piss.”

"Right, a stronger drink over here, bartender!" Thor waved his empty mug around in the air with his thundering voice.

"You don't have to share if you don't feel comfortable," Natasha reassured. "We're a bunch of strangers to you, so we'll understand if you don't want to share that much with us."

“Sometimes talking to strangers about something is best. Even if they judge you, you’ll never see them again so it doesn’t matter. If we were old friends I don’t think I could admit any of it.” he said truthfully before a drink was brought over and set in front of Thor. “Ah, that’s for me, actually.” he said, leaning over to slide it across the table to himself, “Thanks.”

He slid his first drink over to Thor in its place before taking a swig of the new one to steady his nerves. He then turned his sight downwards so he wouldn’t see if he was interrupted. He didn’t think he’d be able to finish if he was questioned before he had his say.

With a deep breath, he began; “My father’s not a man, he’s a monster. A big, sexist alpha who grows violent when he drinks, and he drinks all the time.” he swallowed and bit his lip again as he paused, “He always said, his greatest shame is that there’s an omega in the family. I was told that before he’d been a decent enough guy when he met my beta mother and they had my alpha brother together. But when I was born and the midwife said I was an omega...he changed into the monster I’ve always known. My brother had tried to protect our mother and I at first, taking hits meant for us, but Father was also slowly twisting him into something else—he never hit Mom or I, but he stopped protecting us and he began to blame me for the treatments I got. Told me to stop crying, that I deserved it…”

He paused again and took another drink.

“One night Father got drunker than usual and was ranting about selling me off to the highest mating bidder in town. Mom protested and he turned on her—went too far and we….we lost her. She was gone and I ran before I was gone, too. I ran and haven't stopped running. And I know my brother and a group of alphas are pursuing me, they caught up to me a few times to drag me back to the monster that killed my mother.”

He shivered and gripped his mug handle tighter, “It’s been a while since I last saw any of them, but they were getting desperate last time I did...more violent in trying to get to me and I honestly don’t know how far they’ll go the longer it goes on, so I—I can’t stay in one place for too long, no matter how nice a place it is. I can’t go back, I can’t be found.” he finally lifted his gaze to the group, “It scares me.”

Happy moved his hand from Clint’s shoulder to the omega’s neck, rubbing soothingly. “You’re such a brave omega. No wonder you’re not wanting to stay longer.”

“If you want help leaving in the morning, we’ll be more than willing to get you on your way through the blizzard,” Natasha added, a gentle look in her eyes.

“Anything you need before you go, you let us know,” Steve chimed in.

“I have most everything already.” Clint said with a small, but sad smile as he leaned over into Happy’s comforting touch, “Just gotta hope Autumn doesn’t betray me like you lot think it will.”

“Well, unfortunately it looks like the snow is already starting to fall,” Bruce said as he glanced out the window. “It’s going to get nasty really quick tonight.”

“I bet that Winter Soldier is already lurking about,” a random patron said in passing to the group of friends and Clint.

“Aw, weather, no…” Clint pouted, eyes moving to the window where he could see the snow already built up on the glass.

“Sorry, Clint, but weather really does change on a dime here,” Bruce said in an apologetic tone.

“You should have a ghost story that scares the snow away.” he pouted, missing what Bruce said. He turned around and sighed, “Speaking of, someone should distract me with the ghost story before Natasha drags me out into that mess to head back to the inn. Or maybe one or two of you would like to dance?”

“You want to know the legend?” Steve asked with a smile, clearly interested in telling the tale of their sleepy little town in more depth than earlier. “It’s one best told around people you don’t mind grabbing onto at the scary parts.”

“Alright Rogers, just get on with it,” Happy said with a smirk. “Let the omega in on our town’s little secret.”

“The legend of the Winter Soldier, of Winterbrook,” the blacksmith alpha began in a dramatic tone. “Several folks will tell you there’s a man that lives out in the woods, a man out of time who is cursed to roam the forest and search for the lost souls trapped in the dreadful storms he brings with him. Bitter cold, violent winds, snow that falls for days at a time without any sign of relief until his wandering leads him away from our little town. The stories say that he’s an old war soldier, killed in combat during the harshest winter this land has ever known. His death was murder in cold blood, an enemy sneaking up behind him and piercing his heart with a silver sword. Since his murder, the Winter Soldier has been cursed to live out his afterlife in this land, unable to move on to seek relief from his torture. On the loneliest nights, people say they can hear his ghostly howls echoing through the land, luring in the next victim to be claimed by his storms. If you happen to be out when the weather turns sour, look out for a man dressed in black and riding his white horse, death befalls those who get too close to him. He hunts when you’re taking your last few breaths, then goes for the kill when you stop to catch your breath. Either way, any encounter with the Winter Soldier always ends in your demise.”

“But—how was he cursed? Was the silver sword cursed? Was there a witch nearby? Did it happen on sacred land with magical properties?” Clint asked, “Was he magic himself?”

Steve shrugged. "Lots of people say the person who murdered him was a witch, others say that indeed the sword itself was cursed, but the real reason has been lost over time. The Winter Soldier has been around for generations, and no one has ever lived to tell of an encounter with him."

“I see, but if he was killed in cold blood, why would he want to kill wanderers in the storm?” Clint hummed before shrugging and finishing off the first half of his drink, “Any of you guys dancers? The music looks lively enough.” he said, gesturing over to the small local band that were enjoying whatever song they were playing. He couldn’t hear it apart from the familiar buzz from the crowded place, but he enjoyed a good dance regardless.

"Steve's the best out of all of us," Happy said. "But I'm claiming first dance, so our guest doesn't have to dance with the alpha who told our legend."

“I’m not picky about my dancing partner, as long as it’s not a bitey-alpha.” Clint chuckled, taking Happy’s hand and letting the alpha lead him out onto the space clear of tables that could be used for dancing.

Happy gladly led the dance as they started moving to the music. "Don't think too hard on the legend," he said after a bit. "Honestly, a lot of people around here don't believe it, they just push through the storms and wait for spring to come back. Hardly anyone goes out when the storms roll through anyways."

“I’m not worried, I’m more curious. Like where does the winter ghost go in the spring? You guys aren’t trapped in a never ending winter, after all. So he can’t stick around to continue to freeze people. I have more questions than worries.”

"The Winter Soldier is elusive, for sure. Most accounts of people randomly disappearing happen during the winter, so folks blame the soldier. But it's easy to get lost in a blizzard. Finding your way back home in a thunderstorm is far easier."

Happy shrugged. "As for where the soldier goes when spring comes, we aren't sure, but he isn't called the  _ Winter _ Soldier for nothing."

“All the more reason to not worry about this ghost. It’s all just the harsh weather.” Clint decided, glancing over at the window, “But...if I do end up stuck here...do you think the group chasing me would be stuck unable to get to this town, too? If they’re still following, I mean.”

"I think they'd have a hard time trying to just find the town," Happy said. "And maybe the Winter Soldier will act as a guardian for you. There are some stories of him stopping hunting alphas dead in their tracks, literally."

Clint but his lip and nodded, “It’d be nice not having to run anymore.”

"I bet it would be." The alpha pushed Clint's chin up with his knuckle. "Don't worry about those who are pursuing you. You're well protected here whether by us or the Soldier."

“I’ve never had protection before—unless you count my bow and some well-aimed arrows.”

"You know, you'd really turn some heads if you practice some shooting. In the good way. Some of us might find it attractive "

“Is there a place I can go for that? Bigger cities don’t really allow it, and farmers have never been comfortable with me practicing because I’m just an omega and I might miss and hit livestock. Which is bullshit because I never miss, but they don’t trust me.”

"We have a small shooting range used for summer festivals and such, but I'm sure we can get it set up for you to practice. After the storm has passed anyways. Or Steve may have a target since he tests the weapons he makes."

“I’ll...consider staying longer...if the weather’s still bad come morning.” Clint finally gave in. He still worried about what could be following him, but at the same time, saying he could stay...it settled something deep inside of him; the part of him that craved comfort and safety and all things he never got while traveling. A part of him he’d forced himself to ignore ever since his first heat and he felt the urge to nest, but knew that doing anything omega-like, like that, would only bring in his father’s wrath.

"It's okay to stay in one place for a while, you know," Happy said gently. "You're safe here, omega. I promise."

“It would be nice...especially during my next heat if I stay that long...I—I’ve never nested before.”

"Really? That's really a shame… to not be allowed to nest must have been torture for you, especially after knowing now how your father reacted to you being an omega." Happy shook his head with a sigh.

“At this point I’m not sure I'll know how. I know I'll need to get blankets...think I’ll be able to talk to other omegas around town about nesting? Or is that too personal to ask, do you think?”

"I think that if you can get some time with that Stark omega, that he'll be delighted to show you all the things about nesting."

“Is he the only other omega in town? He’s the only one people seem to talk about.” Clint teased.

Happy chuckled. “No, far from it, but he’s the most talked about omega, that’s for sure. Most of the other omegas tend to stay in their homes."

“That doesn’t sound like much fun, even if they do have little ones running around.”

"Well, sometimes the scummy alphas like to harass the omegas when they go out of their homes, so a lot just stay home to avoid the harassment. We're trying to get those alphas to stop, but it's a slow process."

"Seems to me that they could use an omega with a bow putting them in their place."

"Yes, I suppose an arrow aimed at their heads would discourage them from harassing the local omegas."

"I'll see what I can do."

Happy and Clint finished their dance before the omega was handed off to one of the other alphas in the little friend group Clint had been invited into. Little by little, the bar's patrons forgot about the howling winds outside and simply enjoyed being around friends as they drank. Some started singing songs that told the history of Winterbrook, some recalled times of old, and there were a few that made the legend of the Winter Soldier sound much tamer or more menacing. All together, the bar was lively and warm, and it was hard not to have a smile plastered on one’s face.

Clint found himself yawning as midnight approached, so he moved over to settle down into Natasha's lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "I'm thinking of finding my bed soon, Nat."

"Our new omega friend getting tired?" Natasha asked while running a hand through Clint's blond hair.

"Yeah, I am, but I didn't sleep well on a bed of rocks last night."

“Good thing you’ve got a  _ soft  _ bed to sleep on tonight with lots of blankets to keep you warm. Or you can sleep with me in my bed if you get too cold,” the alpha offered.

"I'll think about it, pretty alpha." Clint purred.

“The offer is open as long as you’re staying in my inn.” Natasha massaged the back of the omega’s head with a smile as she spoke.

"Do I have to knock or can I just slip in and curl up with you if I decided to?"

“You don’t have to knock. If you need to come in, my door is always unlocked. I lock the inn at night, so no one gets in.”

"Sounds good, I think I knock either too loud or quiet since I can't hear it. Wouldn't want to spook you."

“You wouldn’t spook me if I was expecting you,” Natasha replied with a smirk.

"Even on a cold stormy night when there's a spooky ghost wandering the area?" The omega teased.

Natasha shrugged, looking more flirty than she already was. “That ghost has been haunting the town my whole life. I think if I stay indoors I’ll be fine. Still, maybe having someone to share my bed with will make me feel better.”

"And if I'm the type of asshole that would pretend to be a frozen winter ghost?"

“You definitely wouldn’t fool me. You smell too sweet to be a ghost.”

"Damn my scent for being too nice." He chuckled before slumping over, "You want to walk me back or am I venturing out there alone?"

“After knowing your background? I don’t think any of us are going to let you walk home alone unless you tell us to.”

"I'd like to be walked back. Have a warm body to huddle up to on the way back."

“Then let’s not keep our warm beds waiting for us.” Wrapping her arms around Clint, Natasha stood up with the omega being held close so he didn’t need to use his own energy to get up. She set him down and adjusted her clothing, putting on her heavy layers. The alpha said her goodbyes to her friends while Clint did the same, and when they were ready to leave, all Natasha’s friends said goodbye to their new omega friend, wishing them both a good night before returning to their drinks and conversation.

Outside the wind howled and chilled the two to the bone. Thankfully they weren’t walking against the wind, so only their backs were quickly covered with snow as they walked back to the inn. Natasha wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulders to keep him close and at least a little warmer. The walk wasn’t pleasant by any means, but it wasn’t long either. Snow was piling up quickly, so the two had to trudge through the snow as they walked. 

It took a lot of energy, but eventually the two made it back inside the inn, the fire in the front room nearly dead as they walked in and stomped the snow off their feet. 

“Damn cold out there,” Natasha said as she headed straight to the fire to stoke it and add more wood to it.

"Glad I'm not out in the woods in that weather." Clint said, brushing off snow from his shoulders. "I'd be buried alive."

"Probably. You'd get lost easily." The alpha threw a couple pieces of wood on the fire before heading towards her room.

"Thanks for walking me back. Night, Nat."

"Don't be a stranger if you get cold," Nat said, smirking at the omega using her nickname.

"Shy? After the way you lead me around the dance floor? Never." He smiled before moving to go up to his rented room. 

Once there, he stripped down and changed into his nightshirt; a too-small, simple but soft garment his mother had made for him, and he only wore it when he had a rented room, not wanting to see it ruined by his nights under the stars. Truthfully he had grown out of it during his years on the run, and it only barely reached his knees; the sleeves stopping short well before his wrists, but he still wore it and kept it tucked away in his bag, refusing to leave it behind or buy a larger one that would only take up more valuable space in his travel bag.

Once he was ready for bed, he stoked the fire in his room and added a log to keep it going through the night before finally he slipped under the covers and settled into the feather pillow with a content little sigh. 

He closed his eyes letting himself finally drift off to sleep without a worry for his own safety in doing so.

Outside the wind howled against the window, and Clint thought he almost heard a sad song, faint like a memory, calling out to him, but it was soon lost and forgotten as his mind became lost in a dream.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, it was quieter than the night before, the wind dying down to a somewhat tame level, though the snow still fell quite heavily as the day started. People were out early to clear away snow from doors. In the night, several inches of snow, as well as some ice, had fallen, leaving several townspeople trapped in their homes. The wind had blown the snow into huge drifts against houses that were so thick that several had to escape their homes via windows just to get outside. Natasha was one of those people, mostly alphas, who had gotten up early to escape home through a window and start shoveling snow away from doors. The window hadn’t been quiet when it had opened, Natasha needing to nearly break it in order to open it, but she was successful in exiting the inn just after she had made some breakfast for herself and Clint. 

The omega stood at a window, watching as alphas and a few betas worked outside in the cold to remove snow at everyone’s doors. In his hand he held his plate of breakfast, eating as he finally fully gave into the fact that he’d not be continuing his travels for some time, and he’d be taking up a place in Winterbrook.

Before too long, the front door to the inn cracked open, then it was kicked open fully, and a very snow covered Natasha walked in. She smiled at Clint as she entered. “Morning. I see you found breakfast easily enough.”

“I see the weather’s a brute out there.” Clint nodded with a mouthful of eggs.

“Just another normal day here.” Nat stomped off the snow and closed the door before blowing on her hands to warm them up. “If it keeps snowing like it is now, I’ll have to go back out there to shovel snow away from the door again. I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere for awhile.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” he agreed, moving to sit down at the table with his plate, “Looks like you’re stuck with me, Alpha.”

“Can’t say I’m disappointed.” The alpha let out a light chuckle as she shed layers and hung them up by the door. “If the snow lets up at any point, we can go exploring around if you like. Maybe do a bit of hunting as well. I’m running low on venison.”

“I’d be happy to do some hunting for you in exchange for staying here however long I end up snowed in.” Clint nodded eagerly.

“Good, you won’t have to worry about paying me in money then. One deer should last for a while anyways, especially if it’s a bigger one.”

“I’ll bring in what I can. I’m a good shot, but finding a deer isn’t guaranteed.”

“The only hard part of hunting, unfortunately.” Natasha shrugged as she grabbed some food for herself and sat down at the same table Clint sat at.

“Yeah right. I’ve seen alphas miss deer like they weren’t even trying! Seems like many find the shooting to be just as hard as the finding. I’m special in that I never miss!” Clint boasted.

“Never miss, huh? You might have to prove that for us alphas to believe that.”

“Come watch me shoot any time, you’ll see.”

“We should get that old shooting range cleared out. Hasn’t been used for a while, so it won’t look the prettiest come spring.”

“Doesn’t have to look pretty, just needs to be usable.” Clint shrugged.

“We’ll at least make it look decent. No need for our town to look run down just because we have a ghost haunting it.”

“I think this much snow this early does quite well at giving your ghost some plausibility. If this happens every year, it’s no wonder your town’s ancestors created such a tale.”

“It’s happened every year since I’ve been here, so I’d at least believe a little bit of the legend.”

“Well, don’t be scared, I’ll protect you from the cursed snow ghost.” Clint grinned.

The alpha laughed. “My sweet little hero.” 

“After breakfast I’ll help you with chores before you can show me around town a bit more if the weather allows it. It seems I’ll be here a while, so I should know my way around better.”

Natasha nodded. “We’ll most likely be helping older citizens with clearing away the snow from their doors. Plenty of those to do when it snows like this. Plus we can check on your horse if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure Happy is taking good care of him, but Lucky might like it if I came by. Oh! And if we’re going to help shovel snow, I want to see about getting a new cloak. Mine’s quite warn by now and has too many thin spots.”

“Sure, we’ll get you a new cloak. We’ll have to go somewhere besides the market today, for obvious reasons.”

“Wherever you lead, I’ll follow.” Clint nodded, “Anything to stay warmer out there.”

He finished his breakfast and took his dishes over to be washed up.

When Natasha had finished her own breakfast, she shooed Clint off to get ready for going outside while she washed their dishes and put them back in their proper place once they had dried. By the time she had finished the dishes, Clint was ready to go with her outside, so she bundled back up and led the omega out into the silently falling snow.

Clint let out a whimper as the wind ruffled his worn cloak around his legs, “It’s even colder than I thought it was out here. It’s bitter and hurts to breathe…” he complained, shoving his nose into Natasha’s shoulder.

“You poor thing. Stick close, we’ll share body heat.” Natasha smiled as she wrapped an arm and her own cloak around the shivering omega. “Try to cover your mouth and nose. You’ll breathe in warmer air that way.”

“I never felt cold this cold before, and I’ve slept outside in winter plenty of times. What the hell even is this weather?” Clint muttered as he tried to curl into himself, making himself smaller against her side. It stopped him from being able to see her lips, but it helped a little for warmth.

The alpha didn't bother to respond once Clint wasn't looking at her lips anymore. Soon they entered the stables though, and Happy greeted the both of them with a big smile.

"Well, good morning you two. Cleared away your snow for the morning?"

Natasha nodded. "I planned on letting Clint sleep in a little, but he was already up and eating when I got back inside."

“I had to get up and stoke the fire in my room, it was getting cold, even with the blankets on the bed.” Clint shrugged. The stables were warmer than outside, so he pulled away from Nat and walked over to the stall where Lucky was happily munching away at his breakfast.

"Did he have enough blankets last night?" Happy asked as Clint went to his horse.

"Of course he did. I even offered to share my bed with him to keep warm, but he was in his room the whole night." Natasha sighed after she spoke. “You know I wouldn’t let him freeze, Happy.”

“I know… Last night was just so damn cold, so I wanted to know if he had enough blankets.

“He would have come to me if he wasn’t warm enough,” the redhead said. “He’s smart, he knows when he’s too cold. Hell, you saw him huddled up to me when we walked in. He’s getting a new cloak today, and hopefully I can convince him to let me get him a few more layers as well.”

Happy nodded in agreement. “Did you hear the soldier last night?”

“I did. He sounded closer than before.”

“I have a feeling we might lose a few neighbors this winter…”

Natasha looked back at Happy and shrugged. “As long as we don’t let our guards down, I don’t think the soldier will be a threat this year.”

“I know, I love you too.” Clint laughed as Lucky nudged him with his nose. The omega laughed and nodded, “You know me, I can’t resist spoiling you when we get to spend time in cozy places. Here. Stole it at breakfast.” he pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket and offered it to his horse who happily accepted the treat.

Clint pet the horse fondly a little more before turning to look back at the two alphas, “Lucky seems to like it here.”

“Well, it is the coziest place he’s been in for a while, so I can’t blame him for loving it here,” Happy said with a chuckle. 

“He wants to stay a while, so I suppose I can’t say no, even if the weather didn’t hurt to breathe in. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you out and earn his keep here.”

“Well, if you feel like working in the stables with me, that can act as your payment. But I won’t force you to pay if you’re not up for that task.”

“I’ll feel better if I can help you and Natasha out in exchange for hosting Lucky and I. I’ll be doing some hunting later when the weather lets up, too.”

“Good luck with that, and don’t get lost out there. Sure would hate to tell Lucky that you’re not coming back.” Happy moved closer to pat the horse’s neck with a smile. 

“I’ll be fine as long as I don’t go too far out just in case another storm hits.”

“Take string with you to mark the trees you pass by. It’ll make it easier to get out of the forest if another storm does roll through.”

“String? For trees?”

“Yeah, just tie a string around a branch to mark the path you take into the woods, then follow it back when you leave. It’ll be harder to get lost that way.”

“Never thought about doing that. Interesting.” Clint said, rubbing his chin.

“I guess you haven’t been out hunting in a storm before.” Happy chuckled. “Learned that trick from my dad. Helped me escape the ghost several times, really. His howl is haunting if you’re not expecting it.”

“Wouldn’t know. Can’t hear much of anything.” Clint shrugged, “My world is silent or filled with a faint buzz if theres a lot of noise mixing together around me.”

“You’re lucky, honestly. We get woken up from his howls sometimes.” The alpha shrugged slightly. “Some nights he’s close, other nights he’s a good distance away. He’s never wandered into town though. Something about this place keeps him away, so if you’re going to have an encounter with him, it’ll be outside the town.”

“Are you sure it isn’t just the wind? I remember from before I lost my hearing that the wind could get quite loud at times.”

“No, it’s definitely not the wind. It almost sounds like a wolf howling, but even more haunting than that. It chills you to the bone if you’re alone in the forest at night.”

“I never heard a wolf before, so I can’t quite imagine the sound you’re describing.”

“Well… have you heard a dog howl before?”

“Bark and yelp...no howling.” he shook his head.

“Well, just imagine it like a low rumble with a high pitched whine mixed in with it. That's close to what his howls sound like."

“I’m trying, but…” the omega shook his head and shrugged, “I have no chance of hearing it anyway. If I did hear it, I’d probably freak out because I shouldn’t hear anything, and something would definitely be wrong with me.”

"Yeah, I imagine hearing something after not hearing for a while would freak you out. "

“Not hearing for years.” Clint nodded, “I barely remember what sounds are like at this point. But Lucky’s been my ears as we travel. He always alerts me when he senses a predator nearby or something.”

"He's a good horse, then. He's taken very good care of his owner over the years."

“We take care of each other. Doesn’t even protest when I ride him more than walk with him because of my heats, either. He’s a good boy.” Clint scratched the horse’s nose affectionately before stepping away again, “We should move on, get that new cloak I want to get so I can hopefully stay warmer when outside.”

Both alphas nodded in agreement as Natasha stepped closer. “Come on, then. I’m sure there’s other alphas around here who would love to see you out and about.”

“I’d turn up my strutting, but it’s too damn cold for it.” Clint grinned, curling back into her before blowing a kiss towards Happy, “See you later, alpha!”

Happy gave Clint a wink before returning to his work with the other horses staying at the stables.

Natasha and Clint once again ventured out through the snow. The market that had been set up the day before was abandoned and covered in several inches of snow. No one had yet to clear out the snow, so merchants were confined to their homes or stores. Still, not many had made it as far as their stores yet, so the alpha went over to where some familiar alphas were working on shoveling snow. 

"Steve, Thor, got a couple extra shovels?" Natasha asked as she and Clint approached the two hard working alphas.

“Or a warm hug or two this very frosty morning?” Clint added as the two large blond alphas turned around to face them.

“An omega wanting a hug?” Steve asked with a bright smile as he stood up.

“Count me in for sure,” Thor said in a confident voice, setting his shovel to the side and trudging through the snow until he was able to pick up Clint in his arms and raise him up just enough so his feet were free from the snow. “I thought you’d be sleeping in to stay warm, little omega.”

“I woke up cold and smelled breakfast, so I’m up.” Clint said, purring slightly as he was held up out of the snow and against Thor’s warm chest.

“And here you are, looking as cold as ever. You hardly have anything on.”

“I’m buying him more layers today,” Natasha said, stepping into Clint’s field of vision. “Whether he likes it or not.”

“What? But I don’t need more—just a new cloak, which I have coin enough for.” Clint said, blinking at her over Thor’s shoulder. “It’s best to travel light so I just need my two sets of clothes, that’s it…”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and settled her hands on her hips, a slight smirk peeking through. “The way we all see it, you’re stuck here for a while, so extra clothing is a good idea to keep you warm while you stay here.” 

“But what if I get too comfortable here like that?” Clint asked as the wind picked up and whipped Thor’s long hair into his face and he had to reach around to get the alpha’s hair out of his eyes.

"Then you have a whole pack of alphas ready to protect you from whoever is chasing you." The redhead reached up to brush away more hair from Clint's face. "Trust us, we  _ will. _ "

“I don’t know how to stay in one place—to have a home. What would I even do? Choose just one alpha and become a housemate like what is expected of omegas? The idea of staying is a bit unknown and overwhelming…”

"I have no doubt it's scary, but we're all here for you, and no one said you had to choose one alpha to settle with and stay at home for the rest of your life. That may have been what your father wanted, but you're away from him now, and you're a grown adult. You decide what you want to do as an omega."

Clint chewed his lower lip, ignoring how the chapped flesh broke in the cold and a bead of blood formed, “I’ll consider letting you alphas protect me so I can stay… Would I be able to get soft nesting stuff if I stayed here? Ones that are all mine and not borrowed and have the scent trapped in them of other people even after it’s been washed?”

"Of course," Natasha said. "You'll have your own brand new nesting supplies, the softest we can find or make. We'll make sure that you're as comfortable as you can be."

He studied her before he went limp in Thor’s hold, suddenly feeling all the weariness from years of traveling and running that he had pent up away from being felt break free and wash over him.

He  _ wanted _ to stay. He wanted a place to call  _ home _ but always feared he’d never find that. But here it was, offered to him by these alphas who got flirty but didn’t expect anything from him. It was  _ nice _ .

"There's a good omega," Natasha said as Thor adjusted his hold on Clint. "You can trust us, Clint. We're going to protect you as long as we're still alive and kicking. No harm is going to come to you."

Clint nodded, “Sorry, I know I said I wanted to help you guys work but I’m suddenly very tired again. Mind if I go back to the inn for a bit longer? I’ll make sure all the fires are kept burning properly…”

"We don't mind at all," Steve said. "Get the rest you need, we'll be around when you need us."

Thor set Clint back on the ground, ruffling his hair lightly. "Rest easy, little omega."

“Thank you, Alphas.” Clint said, steadying himself before nodding and going back to the inn where he quickly found his bed once more and sleeping through the day like he hadn’t slept in years.

* * *

When Clint finally awoke again, he was confused as to what day it was, or whether it was night or early morning as the sky was dark outside the window, the waxing moon bright in the sky, and the snowfall much gentler than before.

But what he did know was that he was hungry, and he ventured down in his too-small nightshirt to search for something to eat. He was sure Natasha would have at least left him something if it was night and she was already in bed herself.

In the inn's kitchen were some foods that had been left out that wouldn't have gone bad, such as some breads and fruits. There was a little note to go along with them in Natasha's handwriting, stating that Clint could eat all he wanted, and if he wanted more, he could find more in the cupboards.

Smiling at the note, Clint took the food and found a drink before sitting on a rug in front of the fireplace,letting the warmth from the flames soak into his back as he ate, his eyes drifting over to the window every so often to look up at the moon. Without realizing it, and unable to hear it, he began to hum a tune he had no memory of.

What Clint also couldn't hear was the eerie howling that picked up outside. Anyone who had lived in Winterbrook for any period of time would identify the howling as the Winter Soldier, lurking about for his next victim. If he was closer to the town, the air would be filled with a low growling that warned everyone to stay inside if they didn't want to be harmed.

The howling may not have been heard by the omega, but slowly breaking through, as if by magic, was a sweet but sad song, a cry for help from someone who was trapped and couldn't find release in the snow he traveled through.

Clint hummed along to the song, his mind drifting away from eating and leaving him light-headed. Before long his plate lay forgotten on the floor, and his bare feet slowly brought him to the door and then out into a fresh drift of snow that had gathered.

He stood there, staring blankly out into the night, unable to feel the icy cold wrapping around his barely covered body.

The song grew louder when Clint stepped outside, like someone was calling out to him. It was gentle, yet pained, and it wasn’t heard by anyone but the unknowing omega. 

The wind picked up just slightly, blowing snow around as more fell from the sky in the middle of that frigid night. Anyone outside at that hour would have heard the loud howling coming from the edge of the forest, but Clint was hearing something entirely different, luring him out into the cold that was building up for another storm.

Snowflakes blew past Clint in through the open door to the inn, sending a bitter chill drifting through the building.

It didn't take long for the cold to settle through the inn, blowing in under Natasha's door, where she was resting on her bed reading a book by candlelight. The sudden cold in her room got her out of bed and getting into warmer clothes with a concerned expression.

Outside, the wind howled, blowing around more snow until it seemed to form a figure riding on a white horse. It wasn't a solid figure, but it had enough sentience to tilt its head as it stared at Clint in wonder. No one had ever reacted to it in this way before. No one had even dared get close enough to hear the true message underneath the cries and howls. It urged it's horse closer, the steed snorting as it took one step, two, three—-

The floorboards inside the inn creaked. Someone was moving around. Someone was coming, and they clearly weren't in a trance by the way their footsteps grew hurried and approached the blond omega quickly. As soon as the noise had been heard, the apparition silenced itself and rode away with the wind, gone in a blink of an eye.

"Clint? Omega, what the hell are you doing?" Natasha ran up to the omega and put a hand on his shoulder. "My god, it's freezing out here, why are you out here in just your nightshirt?"

Clint’s head slowly tilted to the side, turning as if following a fleeting sound, and then all at once, he collapsed, the falling snow ceasing the moment his legs gave out.

"Clint!" Natasha failed to catch the omega before he hit the snow. She made an exasperated noise before picking Clint up off the ground. "What are you even doing out here? It's the middle of the night!"

Clint groaned, his eyes fluttering back open and looking around wildly before settling on Natasha’s face, “Wha-what? Why? It’s cold, where?”

"You're not making a bit of sense to me right now," Natasha said with a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's get you back inside. You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer."

“Why are we outside? I was by the fire eating dinner…” He shivered and looked back at the door. “Strange…” he pushed himself up so he could stand on shaky legs.

"The alpha helped Clint stay steady on his feet as they headed back inside. "You don't know how you got out here? Are you sure you didn't fall asleep while you were eating?"

“I don’t think so. I slept all day.” he said as they stepped back into the warm inn and closed the door. “But I don’t understand how else we ended up out there.”

"You're the one who ended up out there. I came out as soon as I felt colder air rush into my room, and there I saw you standing out in the cold with hardly anything on and the door wide open."

“I don’t remember I’ve never wandered in my sleep before, either. All I know is that I feel...sad? I think?”

"Sad? Maybe you were sleep walking…" Natasha sighed and brushed snow out of Clint's hair. "Where'd all this snow come from?" she mumbled to herself.

“It was snowing a little when I woke up.” he shivered as the snow clinging to him began to melt, wetting his nightshirt.

"I didn't see any snow falling when I got out of my bed… Anyways, let's get you into warmer clothes, yeah? And finish your food. I'm sure that's all you've eaten since breakfast."

“Warm and food both sound good.” Clint agreed.

"I still don't understand how you ended up outside if you were just eating… But it doesn't matter now, you're going to finish eating while I stoke the fire, then you can go back to bed if you like. It's almost eleven after all."

“Do you have a sleep shirt I can borrow? I’d rather not wear my day clothes in bed if I’m going to go back to it after eating.”

"For you, I'd always have a shirt you can borrow." Natasha chuckled before she helped Clint sit down at a table. She grabbed his food for him, then went to grab one of her undershirts for the omega to wear. "Alright, here you go. Change now so you don't get sick."

“Sure.” With a shrug, Clint tugged his old nightshirt off over his head and hung it over the back of his chair before pulling Natasha’s on in its place, not minding at all that the alpha was in the room still.

"There, much better." Natasha smirked while she reached forward to ruffle Clint's hair. "Much cuter too."

“Fits a little better, too.” Clint grinned with a shrug, “My mom made mine and I know I need a new one but traveling like I always have, I didn’t want to part with the only thing I have to remind me of her.”

"That's very sweet," the alpha said, sitting down next to Clint. "If you ever have kids, that's be nice to wrap them up in when they're babies."

“I’d need to get serious about an alpha and let that alpha get bity with me if I’m going to end up with little ones, which is another thing I never thought I’d have.”

"Well, if you do have kids, they'd love the scent of that shirt, I guarantee it."

“I haven't spent much time around kids, don’t really know much about them, and I wouldn’t know where to start if I did have one.” Clint said, scooping a bite of food into his mouth.

"Some can be easy to work with, others are a bit difficult. I, of course, don't have any of my own, but I've helped other families take care of their kids before. They really like to stick close to something or someone who scents nice."

“Have you ever considered finding an omega to start a family with, then?”

"I have, but I've got more important things to do at the moment."

“Like dragging half naked omegas in out of the snow?”

"And making sure they're warm and don't get dragged off by a ghost." Natasha smiled as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Well, thank you for saving me.”

"I don't know if I saved you from anything but a cold, but you're welcome, omega."

“You saved me from frostbite, that’s a pretty big save.” Clint pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'd rather be worried you're not comfortable enough here than be worried you're coming down with something."

“I’d rather not freeze just outside your door.” Clint finished his meal and sat back, looking at Natasha, “I think it’d be a good night to take you up on that bed-sharing idea of yours. Make sure I don’t sleep-walk outside again.”

"I think that's a good idea," the alpha said. "Don't want you wandering off like all the ghost stories."

Clint nodded and helped clean his dishes before he followed Natasha into her private room, curling up into her under the covers. He wasn’t incredibly tired, and found himself lying there, even after she had snuffed out the candle and put her book down.

And then he was left the only one awake, wondering what had happened and how he’d ended up outside like he had.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, alphas, my alphas!” Clint greeted Thor, Steve, and Happy as he and Natasha met up with them in the market that was back to it’s normal business with most of the snow cleared away. “Guess what happened to me last night!”

Thor turned with a big smile aimed towards the two, and didn't hesitate to lift Clint up off the ground with a laugh. "Don't keep us in suspense, little omega!"

“Woke up late, settled by the fire to eat and then I must have blacked out or something because the next thing I knew Nat was holding me in a snow drift outside—still in just my nightshirt, too.”

"That's not what I was expecting," Happy said with a slight tone of concern in his voice. "You're okay still, right?

The omega shrugged, “Who knows? Don’t even know how it happened. Nat wants me to talk to Bruce since he’s the town doctor or whatever. But I’m not hurt and while I was really cold, I didn’t get frostbit, and I don’t seem to have caught cold…”

"But you blacked out and ended up outside. Unless Nat had something to do with that, it's still concerning."

Thor nodded in agreement. "If there's something bothering you, don't hide it from us. We just want to help you, you know."

Clint shrugged again, “I get banged up quite a bit. I’m not exactly the most graceful omega in the world. I got out of it with icy feet and hands, but no cuts or bruises so I consider it to be not a problem.”

"Let us hope it does not happen again, then," Thor said, setting Clint down. 

"We'll get Bruce to look you over later," Natasha said, smoothing down some of the omega's hair.

“Shopping first. Cloak, clothes, and nesting supplies for my first nest...gotta get settled in if I’m going to call this place home.”

"Of course, we don't want our new friend to wander off again and freeze because he was sleep walking again." Natasha chuckled as she pulled Clint closer. 

“I stayed in bed all night afterwards.” he said.

"Yes you did, and that was because I kept you in bed."

"Sounds like someone got some nice cuddling in last night," Steve said, joining the conversation.

“She didn’t let go of me at all last night. Every time I shifted, even a little, she curled her arms tighter around me.”

"Well, a lot of people in town say she's the best cuddler," Steve said. "I don't doubt that one bit."

“Who’s the best cuddler and why haven’t they offered me a cuddle?” a new voice cut into the conversation from behind Clint, leaving him completely unaware of the newcomer. “And also, who’s this?”

Tony Stark stood only feet away from the group, a beta woman standing next to him.

Steve's head turned quickly, his face turning just as red as he looked at the visitor. "T-tony… I mean, Mr. Stark! Ms. Potts… we haven't seen you both down here in awhile."

"Look who decided to come grace us with his presence again." Natasha smiled as she looked at Tony, putting her hands on her hips.

“Needed to have a few things picked up, and Pepper said I should get out of the house a bit while the weather is mild.” the omega smiled, stepping forward and eyeing Clint as the blond omega turned around to see who everyone’s attention had turned to.

“You must be the Stark omega I keep hearing about.”

“That’s me! You must be a new omega I haven’t heard about for some reason.” Tony replied, looking back over his shoulder at Pepper.

Clint frowned, “Sorry, but could you not look away when talking? Didn’t quite catch half of what you said.”

Tony looked back, blinking at him, “What, don’t your ears work?”

“Nope, haven't worked in years.”

"He also sleep walks, apparently," Happy spoke up with a smile. "He was really determined to leave town during the storm, but we're glad he finally saw that he needed to stay instead."

“Sleepwalk out of town during the storm?” Tony frowned, “Oh, sweet omega, don’t do that.”

Clint flushed red as Tony pushed some hair out of his eyes, warm fingertips lingering before withdrawing again, “I don’t know who just told you that, but one, I wanted to leave before the storm, not during it, and the sleep-walking was only last night when there was only a light snow out.”

"At least it happened last night and not during the storm," Pepper spoke up.

"Found the silly thing just staring into space while standing outside the inn with the door wide open. He hardly had any clothes on either," Natasha added.

“Standing nearly naked in the snow. Not my idea of a good time, but to each his own.” Tony teased, “So how long have you been in town, and how long you staying?”

“Haven't been here long, only two nights so far, but these guys all convinced me that maybe it’ll be okay to settle in permanently.”

“Have you been traveling alone?”

“Of course not. I’ve had my horse, Lucky.”

“But no one else?”

“We got along just the two of us, helping each other out where we lacked. Lucky was my ears, and I helped him see when it mattered. He’s blind in one eye, so I’d walk next to him along cliffs when it made him nervous not being able to see on one side.”

"At least Lucky has good ears. Heard him whinnying a tone last night," Happy said. "Must have been spooked by the ghost. He sounded closer last night than he's ever been."

“Well, I didn’t see the ghost when I was out there, must not have stuck around very long.” Clint joked, “But I do hope that Lucky wasn’t too frightened last night, whatever it was.”

"Nah, he settled down after a couple minutes," the stableman alpha reassured. "The howling just kinda stopped after a while. I think it was around eleven last night when it stopped. Ghost was silent the rest of the night."

“That’s when Nat found me outside…” Clint muttered.

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Curious. Maybe the ghost made you sleepwalk."

“Can the ghost do that? Has it ever happened before? If he can do such a thing, then why was I the only one trying to become a snowman last night?”

"Who knows," Natasha spoke up. "Maybe he was just curious about you and wanted to see you when no one else was around. If he was the one who made you sleepwalk, that is."

“They do say that the ghost had been an alpha.” Tony said, leaning against Steve as if he were a wall, “Maybe you’re his type.” he sent Clint a wink.

“Great, just what every omega dreams of. A cursed spirit of some ancient alpha.” the blond omega sighed.

“Yup! I’m very jealous he never made me sleep walk out into his cold embrace!” Tony laughed.

"I'm glad he didn't make you sleep walk into the cold," Steve muttered in Tony's direction.

"I'm sure he'll leave you alone once you get settled in here," Happy said, sounding protective of Clint. "Besides, it's not like he'd be able to contact you properly. He's just a ghost."

“I’m not afraid.” Clint shrugged. “Oh, Mister Stark, I—”

“Tony, Tony.” Tony insisted, waving his hand, “Mister Stark was my father, I prefer first-name basises, usually.” 

“Tony, sorry. I was just wondering if I could ask you for some tips on nesting? I never got to nest before so I never learned over time like most omegas get to.”

Tony blinked at him, “You never nested before? What about during your heats?”

“Normally I just hole up in a cave or something. When I first presented my father would just lock me in a closet if he found out I was in preheat, so I just got used to being in dark places, not soft places.”

Tony gave the other omega a horrified look before pushing away from Steve and grabbing Clint’s wrist. “Sorry, alphas, mandatory omega day. You can have him back when you all show up at my party tomorrow night.”

"Yes, of course! Teach our new friend how comfortable he can be," Thor said with a grin nearly as wide as his shoulders.

"If you're going to keep him until tomorrow night, at least get him some more clothes, please," Natasha requested. "And grab his night shirts from his room at the inn. He can keep the one I gave him last night."

“He’ll be thoroughly spoiled with all the nice things all omegas should have!” Tony said, “Including new nightshirts.”

“You really don’t have to.” Clint said.

“Nonsense, I have more money than I know what to do with. It’s not a problem to spoil an omega who has had a hard life lacking in all the softer things in life. We’ll go shopping, and have most things delivered to your room at the inn, then we’ll go back to my place and make a cuddle nest and eat sweets, and gossip about alphas.”

"I bet you'll enjoy all of those things," the redheaded alpha said encouragingly. "Even if you've never experienced them before."

“I guess...is it really okay?”

“Of course it is. And when omegas cuddle together it creates this incredible feeling of safety. I haven’t mated yet, of course, but I remember my mother telling me that it’s just as strong a feeling as being held safe by the alpha you mate with, so we’ll make sure we both don’t go walking off into the snowy night. Stay nice and safe in our nest all night long.” Tony said, poking Clint’s cold nose.

“Okay. But Nat also wanted me to talk to the doctor today as well.”

“Pepper?”

“I’ll set up an appointment for Doctor Banner to make a house call for it.” she nodded.

“Perfect. You’ll be all taken care of, and we are going to dress up to make quite the entrance at my party tomorrow evening. Oh, Steve, don’t forget you’re invited to the party too.” Tony said, playfully pinching his ass as he pulled Clint past and away from the group. “No skipping!”

Steve flushed darkly, but he smiled. "Wouldn't miss your party."

"Steve hasn't missed a Stark party since he moved into town," Happy said with a chuckle. "I doubt he has any thoughts of skipping this one."

“You’re right, he does always show, but so often he’s still covered in soot or whatever from working, as if he forgot until the last second. It’d be nice to see him dressed up nice for once, don’t you think?” Tony smirked.

"You'd be amazed at how well he cleans up," Natasha said with a smirk.

Steve flushed darker. "Alright, yeah I forget to clean off some of the soot. It's hard to clean it all off sometimes."

“Well if Tony and I will be getting ready together, then you alphas can all make sure Stevie-boy is clean as a whistle before the party.” Clint smirked. “After all, you won’t have me to chase down.”

"We'll make sure he'll be the most presentable alpha in town!" Thor slapped Steve's back with a laugh.

“Best make it a contest between all of you lovely alphas.” Tony smirked, “Now, us cute omegas have cute omega things to do. See you all at the party.”

"Take care, sweet omegas," Natasha said whilst she waved her hand. "You make sure Clint knows he's safe here, Stark."

“Hey, he’s mine now. He’ll get so much omega bonding time that he’ll never want to sleep in a cave again! Only soft pillows and warm blankets!” Tony turned to Clint as they walked away, Pepper following them, “And I want you to know that you can come over to my place for omega time any time you want. I’ve decided you’re now my best omega friend—which means I’ll have to give you a nickname, of course. Pepper back there is my best beta friend, and he’s still at the house right now but Rhodey is my best alpha friend. Of course, those are their nicknames. Everyone else knows them as Virginia and James. Oh, this way, this is my favorite place to get nesting supplies, locally at least.” 

Clint found himself being yanked into a humble little shop that specialized in omega needs.

"You'll find the softest things in here to nest with," Tony explained as the two, plus Pepper, wandered into the store. "Go on, touch things. Pick out what you want, there's no limit."

“I don’t even know where to start. Everything here looks so….inviting.” Clint had meant to say intimidating, but the more he looked around, the more he found himself wanting to just dive into a pile of it all and live there.

The other omega let out a light laugh. "I know, I just want to make this whole place my nest. But I have a huge one at home, and we'll make one even bigger for us to cuddle in, because god knows you need cuddles."

Clint walked around a display of pillows, picking up a purple one that had a pleasing abstract pattern embroidered onto it in a lighter purple thread.

"You like that one? I have one a little like it, only in red. Red's my favorite color so a lot of my nesting supplies are red." Tony grabbed a pillow that was covered in a material that was as soft as kitten's fur. 

“I think I like purple. Never really got to care about the color of anything before, so I never paid much attention but now that I’m looking around...I like purple.” the omega nodded, hugging the pillow to his chest. “A purple nest would be wonderful, I think.”

"Then you can have anything purple that you want. And again, don't hold back. Money isn't an issue at all, so get as much as you want. I want you to have the perfect nest."

“You sure?”

“Oh, he’s sure. Trust me, just let him spoil you today. If you resist he’ll just keep on spoiling you.” Pepper said, “Besides, you aren’t the only omega he’s bought entire nests for. Every time one of the town’s young omegas presents, he brings them here to get their first nests started.”

Tony nodded. "It's true. All omegas should get to choose their own nesting supplies for their first nest. Objects handed down from family or friends are nice, but they're not new items with a scent yet to be trapped in them. Here all your supplies can be brand new, and you can scent them yourself without smelling someone else's scent on them."

“And if you do have anything special passed down in your family, I do repairs.” the omega behind the counter said, looking up from her embroidery with a smile, “Or if you have something you’d like made into a pillow or blanket of some sort.”

Clint paused before approaching her, “Anything? like...I have a nightshirt my mother made me when I was still a boy, it doesn’t fit me very well anymore but I’ve kept wearing it because it’s the only thing I have of her left.”

“If you’d like, I could fashion it into a pillow set, yes. I’d make sure to preserve any embroidery or lace she created on the fabric, and nothing would be scrapped.”

Clint nodded, making a mental note to consider it. He turned back around to look at Tony, “Okay, let's find more soft purple things.”

"Yes, come on!" Tony grabbed Clint's free hand and dragged him over to a bunch of blankets that caught his eye.

Clint couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as he was pulled around the shop, his arms being loaded up with purple nesting supplies until Pepper took pitty on him and took the load over to the storefront to be added to the bill and nicely folded before packed up in parcels so they could be delivered to Clint’s room at the inn. It seemed like too much, but Tony insisted that when it came to nesting, there was no such thing as too much, and he was just getting the standard starter kit that day, which he could use as a base and add to as time went on. Still, by the time they were done, he’d claimed everything purple in the store, and a few items that, while were not purple, were a color that looked nice with the purple theme he had going. He’d also gotten a few absorbent pads for the bottom of the nest to catch most of his mess and could be easily changed out if it got too full during his heats.

Once they were done, Tony paid and instructions were left for where to deliver everything. Clint then found himself in another shop being measured for clothing that didn’t look worn out and permanently stained by the life of travel and exposure to the elements. He was set up with Tony-approved outfits for various occasions as well as for every-day use in all sorts of weather. Again, he felt it was too much, but Tony insisted that it was bare minimal for anyone who wasn’t living his life on the back of a horse and a lack of a roof over his head. Tony paid the tailor for everything and had most of it set for delivery, though Pepper tucked a parcel under her arm so that Clint would have a few things to change into later. A new nightshirt, a casual winter outfit, and a fancier outfit for the party the next evening. He also traded his old worn cloak out for his new, much warmer one.

Then came some more casual shopping Clint didn’t expect. Tony picked up a number of things he needed for himself, but they also visited the local cordwainer for a nice new pair of boots and shoes that would go nicely with some of Clint’s new fancier outfits, though his old boots were still good and would be fine for most every-day use. Then they picked up a few smaller things at a general shop, simple things like a comb for his hair and some nice-smelling soap.

Finally, they had finished shopping and Clint was lead back to the Stark’s estate, and Clint had never seen a place so fancy. The outside was impressive as many rich homes were, sure, but being inside one was a whole new experience, and he felt like if he so much as breathed wrong, he’d get dirt on every beautifully carved detail setting the place apart from every other building he’d ever entered.

"Welcome to my home," Tony said with a wide smile while a beta man approached them, wearing the normal attire that a butler would. "Jarvis, this is Clint, he'll be staying with us."

"Shall I set up a guest room for him, then?" The man dubbed Jarvis asked tony.

"Set one up just in case he decides he wants his own space after we're done cuddling."

Jarvis bowed before leading Pepper off to set up a guest room for Clint. They left the two omegas by themselves to talk more.

“So, not that I think you have dust bunnies around here, but I’m pretty sure one of your dust bunnies would be worth more than everything I own.” Clint joked, looking at the impressive carving along the bannister up to the second floor.

"Jarvis makes sure this place is spotless, like my parents wanted. I really could care less, but I guess it keeps up the look of my status in society." Tony shrugged, then grabbed Clint's hand again. "Come on, let me show you around. We'll start around the kitchen, so we can get a snack for the tour."

“Snacks are good, I do like snacks.” Clint said, straightening up to walk with Tony, “Speaking of snacks...there’s rumors going around that you have your eye on one of the local alphas.”

Tony gave a light hearted laugh. "Is that what's got the town's attention these days? Well… I guess I won't say that it's  _ not _ true."

“Anyone I know? More importantly, anyone I should stop casually flirting with?”

"Considering you were around him earlier, I'd say you know him." The brunet paused for a moment. "Steve."

“Good choice, really. That guy’s really caring. First person I met in town, actually. Pretty decent dancer, too, when he’s not stepping on your toes.” Clint grinned.

"I keep trying to dance with him, but I always seem to chicken out at the last second. I'm not the greatest dancer myself, but I suppose we both are. Think that means we were made for each other?"

Clint shrugged, “I really don’t know much about romance or anything, really but I think, maybe, if there’s an alpha that makes you feel special in a way no other alpha can, then yeah, I suppose it could be fate or soulmates, or destined mates, or made for each other’ or whatever you wanna call it. I’m open to the idea of that being a real thing.”

Tony smiled wide as they finally reached the kitchen. "What about you? Any of the alphas catching your attention? I noticed quite a few being protective of you."

“Sure, but like, in the same way Steve’s protective of me. Nothing serious, they just got me to open up about my dark past and I think it got their alpha instincts going. Plus I’m a pretty cute omega, so what halfway decent alpha wouldn’t want to protect me?”

"I'm an omega like you and I want to protect you, you cutie." Tony giggled as he turned and fluffed up Clint's hair with both his hands. "Everyone seemed concerned you were sleepwalking though. It's like they've never heard of someone sleepwalking before."

“Well, I’ve never had a problem with sleep-walking before and I wasn’t really asleep before it happened, I don’t think.” Clint shrugged, “Yesterday I just was overcome with exhaustion when I finally just let myself relax and feel safe and decided to try calling Winterbrook ‘home’, so I went back to my room at Nat’s inn and slept all day. Woke up after supper and found the food Nat had left for me. I started eating, and then next thing I knew I was outside in the snow with Nat holding me. And I guess it was around the same time people were hearing that so-called ghost howl sound. Not that I can confirm that.”

"Strange. But at least you're fine now. You seem pretty normal to me anyways, but if the alphas want you to see a doctor, we probably shouldn’t make them upset. Those poor alphas make such pitiful faces when they're upset at us omegas. In terms of us not taking care of ourselves, I mean. Steve's given me that look so many times since I started leaving my home after my parents disappeared."

“I don’t think I could handle sad alpha faces.” Clint agreed, “And the town doctor seems like a nice guy. Met him at the bar the night I arrived in town. Shared a dance with him, too. Totally think he has a crush on Nat.” he chuckled.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who sees that! They'd make a nice couple, wouldn't they?"

“They would. But It’d be hard for them, I know. At least, most places I’ve been to aren’t exactly open to the idea of romantic partnerships between two adults that can’t make tiny humans appear. And alpha females can’t conceive, and neither can beta males so…” he shrugged, “I hope the people in this town are more open-minded and just let people be happy I guess.”

"Well, you've had first-hand experience with some of the alphas in town. They aren't like the rest of the world, so I suppose this town is open to an alpha female and a beta male being mates. I have no problems with it anyways."

Tony practically frolicked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a package that was neatly wrapped. He unwrapped it and offered one of the treats inside. "Here, these cookies are the best things you'll have today."

“Who made them? You don’t seem the baking type of omega.” Clint asked, taking one of the cookies to try.

"You'd be right. I'm an omega who can't cook worth a damn." Tony laughed again before taking a cookie of his own. "Jarvis made them. My mom's old recipe."

“I can’t cook either—well, okay, I  _ can _ , but I’m certainly not  _ good _ at it. Always burning things. Was quick to get used to the flavor of burnt meat while out in the wilderness. Never did get the hang of it. I think if I ever take an alpha he or she will have to know how to cook better than me if they want to save their tastebuds.”

Clint took a big bite of the cookie, “Oh wow, these are good! I think I just fell in love with your mom.”

"She would have loved you. Always had a soft spot for cute omegas, which is probably why she wanted to help them all the time. That's one thing that I inherited from her." Tony let out a small, sad sigh. "It's a shame that she's not around anymore to meet you. I'm sure she would have tried to show you how to cook meat without burning it."

“She’d be a goddess if she succeeded in teaching me.” Clint laughed before giving the shorter omega a sad smile, “I lost my mom, too. She’s the only part of my past I really miss…”

"Mom's are always the hardest to lose, it seems." Tony sighed, putting away the cookies. "My dad was… not the greatest. But you could tell that some days he really tried to listen to me and be interested in what I had to say. Unfortunately he didn't listen to me the night he and my mom disappeared. He was too stubborn to stay home when a storm was rolling in. Mom had no say in the matter, since she was only a beta, and Dad dragged her out into the storm with her. That night was…hard to get through. The legends always say that you can hear when the Winter Soldier takes another victim. I heard him claim the lives of both my parents that night…"

Clint gave an understanding nod, “...I watched my father kill my mother as she tried to protect me. I had presented already so by society’s standards I was seen as an adult but...I was still just a boy who couldn’t do anything but cry and run away.”

"Oh… oh you poor thing, come here." Tony made a little whine as he pulled Clint into a hug, an attempt to give the omega some comfort while remembering his past.

“Could say the same thing to you, you know.” Clint whined back as his own arms slipped around Tony. He’d wanted to hug Tony before when learning how he’d lost his parents, but Clint wasn’t accustomed to giving or receiving physical comfort, so he hadn’t known how to do it. But with Tony taking the initiative, it became easier for him, and it did feel nice. He could get used to being around people who cared enough to hold him when he needed it.

"I didn't have to watch my mother die," Tony said almost in a whisper, a hand reaching up to pet the soft blond hair of the other omega. "I'm so sorry… I can only imagine how horrible that must have been."

“You heard it though, and that’s just as bad.” Clint muttered. He didn’t believe in ghost stories, of course, but if Tony believes he heard what he heard, then he wasn’t going to try and deny it. They both had some trauma from the loss of family they loved, and they both had the right to mourn the memory.

Tony only seemed to hold onto Clint tighter. "We have to be here for eachother now… I don't care what you say, I want you to know you're always welcome here, no conditions."

He pulled back and cupped Clint's face. "Please don't feel like you have to run and hide anymore. You have me now, and I'm not letting anyone hurt you after what you've been through. Okay? You're going to be okay now, Clint. I promise you'll be okay."

“I find myself not opposed to cuddling often.” Clint said, pressing their foreheads together. It was harder to read lips so close, but the contact felt wonderful.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned forward a little more, nuzzling Clint with a softer whine. "We’ll cuddle as often as you want, sweet omega. Any time, just give me the word."

“Even if Steve’s over and you’ll have to kick him out of your nest so we can cuddle?” Clint teased. He hadn’t caught all of what Tony said, but he caught enough that he thought he could piece it all together.

"I will make Steve get up and get us warm drinks while we cuddle. He'll understand, or he'll learn to understand." Tony smiled.

“I do like coffee. Lovely morning-time bean water.”

"You'll get all the coffee you want here." The brunet omega hugged Clint close once more before putting on a smile once more. "We spent so much time in here, Jarvis and Pepper probably have your room set up already. Let's go take a look at it, and I'll show you other things on the way upstairs."

“Alright, show me the way, sweet omega.” Clint said, linking his arm with Tony’s.

Together the two made their way through the mansion, Tony pointing out specific rooms and naming things that were important to them. It took a couple minutes before the two finally arrived at the guest room that was ready for Clint to settle into to create his nest. However, Tony had other ideas for where Clint was to stay for the night.

"Thanks Jarvis, Pepper, I'm sure Clint will love his guest room. We're going to set up a cuddle nest in my room, so if you could help bring his nesting supplies?"

"Of course," Pepper responded with a smile. "It'll be no trouble."

“I thought my nesting supplies were going to be delivered to my room at the inn?” Clint asked, confused.

"You're not sleeping in the inn for a while as long as I can help it," Tony started. "Unless you want to stay at the inn. I won't stop you if you want to but… I really want you to be here tonight in my room with me. It'd make us both feel better at least for tonight. So anyway, I ended up telling them to deliver everything here instead of the inn."

Clint shrugged, “I don’t mind where I stay I guess. At least until I have a more permanent place.”

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. We can have your horse moved up here to my personal stable if you decide to stay here longer. We have good stable hands here who work hard to take care of our horses."

“We’ll see. Having Lucky stay with Happy would give me a reason to visit the others more often. I heard you don’t go out often.”

"Well, now that you're here, and you have friends in town, I think I'll have more courage to go into town to visit Steve." Tony giggled as they headed off towards his bedroom.

“You should go visit him more, anyway. I bet watching him work is a real nice show.” Clint encouraged.

"Yes, I do think you might be right. Have you gotten a chance to watch him work yet?"

“Not the good stuff, but I saw him doing the boring selling of his goods when I first arrived, and I’ve seen him shoveling snow a bit.”

Tony dreamily sighed. "I need to watch him work one of these days. I've thought about him way too much to not do anything about my attraction."

“Oh, sweet omega, if Steve’s your alpha then you go enjoy the view every chance you get. Also, kiss him. I bet he’s good at kissing.”

"Oh hell I'm going to love having you around all the time!" Tony laughed with a wide smile, pulling Clint closer. "I can see why most of the alphas I know flocked to you when you came into town."

“The attention is nice. Seems I’m weak for positive attention and physical affections.”

"It's because you've never had it from anyone but your mom, and she's been gone for far too long for you, you poor thing. I'm going to make sure you wake up and get hugs and coffee every morning. Or afternoon. Now that you're more comfortable here, I can see you sleeping more."

“Late nights out with the alphas, late mornings with hugs and coffee? Sounds like heaven.”

"You're getting spoiled rotten while you're here, because you deserve it, just like every other omega. We require constant contact with friends and mates, and you've been sorely lacking in that contact."

“I honestly didn’t know I was until I got here and started getting hugs and compliments.” Clint said as Tony opened the door to his own bedroom, showing off the impressive nest he already had built in reds and gold.

"You're going to get a lot more," Tony insisted while making a beeline for his nest. "Pepper, Jarvis, just set his supplies near my nest. We'll rearrange them as we see fit."

Without words, the two betas set Clint's things next to the nest and left silently, closing the large door.

Clint picked up one of his purple pillows and looked at Tony’s nest, “You sure you want to do this? Your nest looks like it’s super comfortable, and what if you can’t get it back the way you like it when I move back into my own room?”

"Nonsense, it'll be comfortable for the both of us," Tony reassured. "And if you go to your own room, it's not like I won't ever be able to get my nest back to the way it was. My heats absolutely destroy my nest every time. It won't be the end of the world."

“When is your next heat? Mine’s about a month or so away, yet.”

"Oh, I think it's a couple weeks away now. Maybe three."

“So it’s a little before mine. Would you want me to go back to stay at the inn during your heat?”

"Well, I don't mind you being around when I'm in heat, but if you think you won't feel comfortable during that time, you can stay at the inn if you want."

“I just haven’t been around other omegas, really. I don’t know if it’s... _ proper _ to stick around while another is in heat. Or if you plan to have Steve join you…” Clint said, his face going red.

"Unless we start courting in the next five minutes, I don't think Steve will be joining me for this heat." Tony chuckled and climbed into the nest, inviting Clint in with all his supplies. "Or if a miracle happens. But don't worry, I don't mind you being around during my heat. In fact, I might like you to be around for cuddles when I'm not producing way too much slick."

“Oh, you aren’t already courting? Well why not?! Is he being slow on asking you?” Clint asked as he crawled into the nest, dragging some of his own supplies with him.

"Of course he is! Alphas are so slow in asking!" The brunet grabbed one of his favorite pillows and hugged it tight to his chest.

“Ever think of breaking traditional roles and asking him to court you rather than wait for him to grow a pair of balls?”

"I have thought about asking… maybe I should just do it. He might get teased by his friends, but honestly does it really matter who asks?"

“Oh, I’d be right there joining in on the teasing.” Clint boasted. “Maybe you should kiss him at your party tomorrow evening. Ask him for a dance and while you have your moment with him say you’re tired of waiting before pressing a good passionate one to his lips.”

"Oh that's a good idea. You're dangerous, Clint," Tony said with a smirk. "Any alpha you might end up with is going to have a fun time with you."

“You should see me with my bow.” Clint grinned, flopping over in the nest and curling around his pillow, “Any alpha who wants me would have to be okay with my archery. I’ll never give that up for some alpha.”

"Any alpha who comes to love you wouldn't do anything to change you."

“If they did, they’d be on the wrong end of my arrow.” Clint chuckled then shrugged, rolling onto his back and looking up, “I’m not sure I’ll find an alpha, though. Thor and Happy are both tempting, but their scents just aren’t quite right for me, you know? They say you’ll know the right person for you by their scent but I’ve never even come close to finding an alpha or anyone, really, that scents like... _ mine _ .” he glanced over to see if Tony would respond.

Tony nodded and hummed. "Happy and Thor are both good alphas, but I understand. They're both so nice, but Steve's scent is just so perfect! When I stand just a little closer to him, I can smell our scents mixing together, and it's even more perfect." Tony closed his eyes and sighed with a smile.

“All the more reason to kiss him tomorrow.” Clint chuckled, “That alpha is so innocent-minded. I know he didn’t mean it the way it sounded, but the day I came to town he offered to take me home with him and wow, that was a bold come-on he didn’t realize he made.”

"Yeah, I'm going to have to make the first move. Otherwise it might be years before he works up the courage to ask me, and, as an omega who still has heats, I can  _ not _ wait that long to start courting him."

Tony giggled as he rolled onto his side and hugged his pillow tighter, pulling a blanket around the both of them. "Have you ever imagined what spending a heat with an alpha will really be like? Not while you were in heat, because that's what we think of all the time in heats, of course."

“I’ve never even thought about having a nice nest of my own to spend my heat in, let alone a—an alpha’s knot…” Clint admitted, the thoughts of it making him stutter and his face flush. “...Until now, that is, god.” he hid his face in his pillow.

Tony laughed and tried to pull away Clint's pillow. "Oh you sweet and innocent omega, how in the world have you gone this long without having lewd thoughts about alphas?! Just imagine it, you're on your back with your arms and legs sprawled about, the alpha of your dreams starting down at you with hungry eyes. God, I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

“In my defence, I’ve been being chased by my alpha brother and his alpha friends for years so most of my thoughts on alphas are nightmares of them catching me and dragging me back to my father or worse. I haven’t felt safe enough to let myself dream, I don’t even know what the alpha of my dreams may even look like.” Clint hummed, rubbing his chin and closing his eyes, “I wonder what kind of alpha I’d dream about if I let myself…”

Seconds ticked by before suddenly icy blue eyes flashed in his mind, messy long dark hair framing a handsome face with a serious yet amused expression. But just as quickly as it came, it had gone and he opened his eyes again.

Tony was looking excitedly at Clint, eyes wide and bright. "See someone you liked? Someone you'd invite into your nest rather than someone who'd hunt you down?"

Clint was sure his entire body was blushing—if that was a thing—and he swallowed, “If he exists, yeah.” Wow, his voice was strained and shaky all of a sudden.

"I think that if you go into more detail, you'll be shaking like a leaf." Tony put a gentle hand on Clint's shoulder. "It's good that you're thinking more positive things about alphas. Not that you're being forced to, but you're learning that not all alphas want to drag you back to your dad. Your alpha would never let your dad get within miles of you."

“I’d hope so. God, those eyes...don’t think an alpha with eyes that intense would let my father live if he ever showed up and if my alpha knew what kind of man he is… and those lips…” Clint squeaked, covering his face as he felt something wet in his pants to match the hard bulge in the front. “Sorry I...am getting lewd, it seems…”

"You're definitely head over heels for this alpha you've never even met!" Tony tossed his pillow to the side and moved to straddle Clint. "You really shouldn't apologize for this, you know."

“I shouldn’t? I mean, it’s one thing to talk about attractive alphas who may or may not exist, but to actually...get hard and wet over it...in someone else's nest?” Clint chewed on his lower lip, looking up at the other omega.

"I invited you into my nest, you silly omega. This kind of stuff is what nests are for!" The brunet rested his hands on Clint's stomach, a sparkle in his eyes.

“This is a bit more than cuddling, omega.” Clint smirked, sliding his hands up Tony’s thighs to settle on his hips.

"Cuddling does lead to other things sometimes, especially if one omega hasn't had this kind of experience before." Tony wiggled his hips a little, flashing his teeth in a grin.

“So this is normal between omegas? Even when one has an alpha to woo?”

"Wooing an alpha and bonding with other omegas are two completely different things. We are a needy breed, us omegas. We get horny over the littlest things, and this is how we deal with those bits of horniness without worrying about being bitten."

“Would your alpha mind? I know alphas can be a bit possessive in their nature and while my alpha is imaginary, yours is not. Just want to make sure I don’t get on Steve’s bad side by getting a little more cuddly with you than originally planned.”

"Ask any omega, this sort of thing is common between us, alpha or not. Besides, alphas love this kind of stuff. He won't mind at all, I promise."

“Alright, just...remember I’m new to this. My only experience is attempting to make myself feel good with my hand during heat and finding it’s never enough. So if I’m bad at this, I’m sorry, I’ll be doing my best to make you feel good, too.” Clint promised.

"Wow, you're a very considerate omega," Tony stated while shoving his hands underneath Clint's shirt. "Whatever alpha gets you in the future, they're gonna love you to pieces."

“I hope so.” Clint started to tug at Tony’s shirt, only to pause and glance at the door, then back at Tony, “Uh, no one will walk in on us, will they? I’m totally fine with doing stuff with you, of course, but not so keen on having an audience."

"No one comes in here unless I invite them. We'll be alone for as long as we want." Tony's words were laced with a purr as he leaned forward.

Clint nodded and let himself fully relax again, “Okay, pretty omega, teach me what I have been lacking for far too long.” he shifted to allow his shirt to come off and be tossed aside before he did the same with Tony’s shirt. Clint hoped that the many scars mapped across his skin wouldn’t put off Tony, but he couldn’t help that his life had been a rough one that left its marks. 

Tony ran his hands over Clint's scars, none of them making him shy away from the omega underneath him. His hands settled on Clint's sides, shifting his hips backwards so he rubbed up against the blond's growing bulge in his pants. "I think once we get going, you'll know what to do. It's just an instinct that we have."

“My instincts usually have me grabbing for my bow, not...you know... _ this _ .” He pushed himself up so that his lips were lingering under Tony’s, “What am I supposed to do? Kiss you or?”

"You can certainly kiss me if you want," Tony responded, leaning forward a little bit until their lips were centimeters apart. 

“Any boundaries to worry about?” Clint asked, giving Tony a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to read them when Tony answered the rather important question in his mind. He knew from walking around some questionable areas of big cities that some people didn’t like some things others did when getting  _ close _ with someone. Hell, he’s seen huge ass alphas tossed out windows for not respecting the boundaries of the person they had paid for a good time. He did not want to find himself being tossed out a window by Jarvis or Pepper if he somehow upset Tony. That did not sound like a good time.

"Just don't get too close to the center of my chest. It's…it's a bit sensitive." There was a rather large scar across Tony's chest that radiated out in jagged rays. It didn't look like a scar that was caused by any weapon known to common folk.

Clint’s eyes fell to his chest. Hu, how had he not noticed that before now? It was more noticeable than his own scars. “And here I was thinking my scars were a possible turn-off.” he muttered before letting his eyes move back up to Tony’s face, “Didn’t notice yours. Your face is too pretty I guess.”

Clint smiled and ran a hand through his hair, “But now I’m curious. Can I ask, or is asking off the table?”

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened… but I know who did it, and I'm glad he's dead now. He was an idiotic alpha who didn't know his limits. Asshole burned himself to death after he did this to me." Tony sighed and gently pressed on the center of his chest, wincing a little bit. "He did it to me right after my parents died. Figured he could have his way with me, but I shut that down quickly. Jarvis says my chest was glowing blue as that alpha burned."

“That...I don’t know what to make of that, really. I don’t quite understand, but I think I understand the important bit. I’m sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that. I won’t touch your scar, promise.”

"Thank you, really. A lot of alphas are drawn into the scar and touch it without asking first, and it really hurts when they just jab at it with their nasty ass fingers." Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Clint's neck. "But c'est la vie. Bad alphas exist, and we can't ever seem to get rid of them."

“Nah, alphas don’t exist, not right here anyway. Just two cute omegas who have scars and a soft nest.” Clint said, cupping Tony’s cheek.

Tony smiled gently and leaned into the touch. "You're an amazing omega, you know. I'm glad you came into town."

“I’m glad the snow held me here long enough for the others to convince me to stay.”

"That ghost really likes to keep travellers here who only intend on staying a day. Maybe I should thank the ghost for keeping you here so we can have these amazing cuddle times."

“Cuddles instead of caves. I should thank him if I ever see him.” Clint chuckled, “Come on, no more about alphas or ghosts, we have some cuddling to get to.”

"Cuddling, of course!" Tony giggled as he lunged forward and pushed Clint back into the nest. "Just good old fashioned cuddling between a couple of omegas who were talking about hot alphas a few minutes ago."

“Mm, true, but it’s not an alpha straddling me right now.” Clint said, rolling his hips up into Tony.

The brunet shivered a little with a smile, grabbing Clint's hands and pinning them down. "Damn right I'm not an alpha."

“An omega that takes charge...I like it.” Clint chuckled.

"I imagine you'd be the same way once you learn what to do." Tony rolled his hips back to rub against the other omega.

“Could be, or maybe I’ll find I like not being in charge. Now, are you gonna kiss me or are you going to keep me pinned like this, waiting for you to do something?”

Tony didn't bother to respond. He leaned down at took Clint's lips into a rather sloppy kiss, hands moving from the blond's wrists to his chest.

Clint’s hands moved to Tony’s shoulders, feeling his arms as they slid down to boldly grope at his rear, and discovering he wasn’t the only one that had gotten wet.

The smaller omega hummed happily, pushing his rear into Clint's hands greedily. He broke the kiss to breathe, and then he was right back at Clint's lips, making little needy noises while he grew more and more aroused. Sure, just thinking about being with an alpha made his whole body tingle, but it wasn't often that he felt an instant connection with an omega who wasn't all that different from himself. 

Clint couldn’t hear the sounds Tony was making, he also wasn’t aware of his own sounds as he and Tony rolled over in the nest, tugging at each other’s remaining clothes, all he knew was that it felt nice to be embraced.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Clint lay happily in the messy nest of purple and red, a warm blanket tangled around his naked body just right, and not a worry nor care in his mind. Tony had slipped out not long ago, leaving him alone to rest after a very successful first omega cuddle session. He didn’t know where Tony had gone, or why, but he also didn’t give it much thought. It was Tony’s home, and he was able to do whatever he wanted.

He let out a sigh and rolled over, pulling a pillow down to shove his face into.

But it wasn’t to last. The door creaked open, unnoticed by the omega until a hand settled on his shoulder. He rolled over to look up at Tony who smirked down at him.

“Doc’s here, sweetie, Just thought you’d like to know in case you don’t want to have him see you naked.”

Oh. It would probably be best to find his clothing, wouldn’t it?

Clint sat up with a groan and stretched a little before shuffling around in search of his pants at the very least. Though with how drafty it was outside the nest, he hoped to also find his shirt.

Once he’d located and slipped into the clothing he needed, he nodded at Tony, “Okay, ready.”

Tony nodded back and turned to go to the door. After sticking his head out for a few seconds, the door opened fully, and the town's doctor, Bruce, entered the room. He gave Clint a warm smile.

"Hello, Clint. How are you feeling right now?"

Clint grinned, “Very nice. Tony really knows how to cuddle."

"Good to hear. Well, you don't appear to be struggling with anything, but let's do a quick physical exam, then I'll ask you a couple questions. Sound good?"

“Sure, anything to set Nat’s mind at ease. She’s been worried since I wandered out in the snow last night without knowing it. Think it was some sort of sleepwalking.”

"It's possible. Do you have a history of sleepwalking?" Bruce started his physical examination of the omega as he asked his question.

“Nope. First time.” Clint said, popping the ‘p’ with his lips.

"That's good. Any trouble sleeping recently?"

“I slept all day yesterday. I was pretty much dead to the world until I woke up and went to find dinner and then ended up in the snow somehow.”

“Before you came here, I meant.” Bruce gently lifted one of Clint’s arms and took his pulse.

Clint shrugged, “As well as can be expected when sleeping on the dirt and roots of the woods.”

The beta nodded. “Pulse is normal, which is good, of course. You don’t seem stressed at all, but that’s expected since you’re now in a more comfortable place. Physically you seem fine, which is what Nat will be happy to hear about. How have your thoughts been recently? Anything intrusive or shocking? Anything causing you to be anxious?”

Clint shook his head, “It’s nice here, and I have a number of alpha friends who are saying they’d protect me if someone comes looking, and I can finally just let myself be an omega, curling up in soft nests and stuff like that.” He paused, “Though when I suddenly came to and found myself outside in the snow, I felt...sad. No idea why, but I did.”

“How much sadness did you feel? Was it like a dull ache or something more like depression?”

Again, the omega shrugged, “I don’t know, it was just...lingering within me. Kind of like how you feel after you’ve cried yourself dry, and you’re ready to just move on, but the reason for our tears is still clinging to you.”

“Did you feel like this was your own sadness, or did it feel like it belonged to someone else?”

“I don’t understand. Why ask me that? I didn’t feel sad for anyone, didn’t know why I was sad, I just...felt it. And how could I feel other peoples’ sadness?”

“I’m just asking these questions so I get a better understanding of your situation, that’s all. This could have just been a random case of you sleepwalking and possibly having a dream you don’t remember that made you sad.” Bruce shrugged as he adjusted his glasses. “That, and I know you don’t really believe in magic, but I don’t think we should rule that out just yet. Not that I’m saying you’ve been cursed or anything like that. It’s the least likely conclusion to this situation.”

“You think I’m cursed?!” Clint gasped, having not quite made out everything Bruce had said, “What the fuck. How would that even happen?”

The beta’s eyes widened. “No no! I said I don’t think you’re cursed. You’re completely fine in basically every aspect, I promise.”

“Don’t scare me like that, Doc.” Clint slumped over into a pile of pillows.

“Sorry… I should have spoken clearer.” Bruce sighed. “Well, at any rate, you’re perfectly normal, and I see no issues happening in the future similar to your sleepwalking incident.”

“Oh good.” he sighed, shoving his face in a pillow before pushing himself back up, “Not that I would have complained if you had insisted on nestrest.” he smirked.

“I don’t think you need to be confined to a nest, but certainly no one will judge you for staying in one all day.” Bruce smiled. “Anyways, I will let Nat know everything is well. If you do happen to have another suspicious event happen, contact me as soon as possible, and we’ll do another evaluation.”

“Give her a good snuggle for me.” Clint grinned with a sly wink.

The beta might have blushed a little bit as he left the room with a small smile on his face, but he wouldn’t have acknowledged it. He knew he was only a beta, and most often he was simply looked over. For him, just being around people who cared was good enough for him for the moment.

Tony came back into the room and jumped into the nest with a huge sigh before he looked up at Clint. “I heard that part about you not minding being on nestrest.”

“I find myself liking a proper nest.” Clint shrugged, “Sharing a nest just seems to have added treats.”

“Of course it does. But building your own nest is just as nice as sharing one. I can help you set up your own once you feel like you want to make it.” Shifting around, Tony grabbed some more blankets and curled up next to Clint with them. “Jarvis is working on some actual food if you’re interested. He’ll bring it up when he’s done.”

“I can never say no to food.” Clint said, “But I’m surprised we'd eat up here.”

“Really? I thought you’d be okay with eating in the same place you rest… Maybe I assumed something, since you’ve been on your own for so long trying to escape your pursuers.”

“I’m okay with it, I’m just surprised. Don’t most people eat at tables?”

“When they don’t have comfortable nests, they do. I figured it’d be more comfortable for you right now to keep doing something you’ve done for a while.”

“I could get used to comfort and being brought my meals while I stay in my nest.”

“Of course you could. An omega’s life is literally all about comfort, so you can stay in this nest with me as long as you want, excluding when I’m in heat. You might have to make your own nest to stay in then if we don’t make it beforehand. Not that I wouldn’t want you in my nest during my heat, but, well you know how messy heats can get.”

“Very messy.” Clint agreed, “I never had a nest but my slacks were always soaked through completely. Had to wash them afterwards just to be able to go into any town or city.”

“Well this time you won’t have to worry about that,” Tony reassured. “No more heats in uncomfortable places for you. You’ll only know comfort from now on.”

“Oh god, I hope so.”

“I’m not letting you go back to sleeping in the woods. You’re stuck with me now, no matter how much you want to leave town. I’m not letting you!” Tony tackled Clint with a laugh.

“Why would I go back to the woods when I have purple pillows? I love my purple pillows.”

"Because maybe you'll sleep walk again and leave me to worry over you instead of Nat."

“If I wander off during the night, then drag me back into the nest and sleep on top of me so I can’t get back up.” Clint suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Besides, when I cuddle in my sleep, I cuddle hard."

“Well, I’ll have to see that for myself tonight. But tomorrow I’ll try making my own nest before the party. You know, just in case you want to take Steve to your nest.” he winked.

"Hmm, you've really thought ahead haven't you?" Tony smirked and ruffled Clint's hair. "Clever omega."

“I have. And I’m sure if I found an alpha I liked, you’d do much the same for me.”

"Of course I would, I'm not going to deny my new friend the opportunity to bond with an alpha when the moment's right."

“Especially if it’s an alpha as gorgeous as the one I’m sure to dream about tonight.” Clint grinned.

"If it's the alpha I'm almost certain you dreamt up earlier, you can have this whole room."

Clint cackled and rolled over onto his front, propping his chin up on a red pillow, “What, not up for a second round if I get a bit lewd from my dreams?”

"I can't do the wonders that alphas can, but I can do my damnedest to make you feel like you've been with an alpha."

“Don’t worry, I don’t even know what a knot feels like. I don’t know what I’m missing when my body is looking for it.” Clint held out his arms at the shorter omega, “Come on, I want to snuggle as we wait for food.”

Tony shuffled closer and curled up in Clint's arms. "If you want to get a feeling for a knot, I have a few knotting toys I could let you use during your next heat."

“I’ll think about it.” Clint said, tucking his nose into Tony’s neck as they relaxed together.

With their food being made, the two omegas cuddled together in the large nest they shared, hiding underneath blankets and pillows to stay warm. They didn't talk much more, and Tony even managed to take a short nap before at last there was a knock on the door and Jarvis's voice calling out to the two omegas.

"Sirs, I have your meal prepared."

Tony lifted his head, his hair sticking up in some places. "You can come in. We're decent."

The door opened, and the butler entered with a tray holding two bowls of soup and two glasses of water. "I made a potato soup for you two. I hope this is sufficient, sirs."

"Of course it is," Tony said with a smile. "It's perfect, J."

“I’ve never met food I didn’t like.” Clint smiled, “And you can just call me Clint, by the way. I didn’t come from any sort of fancy background or family where I’d be called a sir.”

Jarvis nodded. "My apologies. I'm still a bit in the same habits I had when Tony's parents were still around."

"You're getting better though," Tony said with a smile. "You usually call me Tony now instead of Sir or Mister Stark."

“It’s okay, Jarvis, I appreciate you trying to be more casual with me. This is really tasty by the way.” Clint said, already digging into his bowl.

"Thank you, Clint. If you would like, I can show you how to make it," Jarvis offered.

“I’d only set the kitchen on fire or something.” Clint shrugged.

“I doubt you’d be that bad if I showed you step by step processes, but very well.” Jarvis smiled and bowed slightly. “I will leave you two to your meal. Call for me or Pepper if you need anything else.”

Clint nodded, sitting cross-legged in the nest with his bowl, “You’re well taken care of here.” he told Tony, “It’s nice.”

“Jarvis was the only one to take care of me and this house while my parents were still around,” the brunet said around a mouth of soup. “When they were gone, I hired Pepper to help out here. She was around when I got that scar on my chest.”

Clint nodded, “Earlier you had mentioned another. A Rhodey? Does he work here, too?”

“Sometimes he helps around the property and stables. He likes to work with the horses the most, so that’s probably where he is right now.” Tony sighed. “Pepper and Rhodey helped me to recover after I got my scar. Two of my best friends in the world, and they’ve both helped me so much. I don’t know what I would do without them, honestly.”

“Probably be sad, lonely, and feeling desperate to feel like you have some control of your own life.” Clint shrugged, “That’s how I felt all these years alone. “Friends are...it’s nice to have friends.”

“Of course it is. I can’t imagine how lonely you’ve been since you lost your mom, and to be hunted down on top of that?” Tony shook his head and moved closer to Clint. “I really do hope that you’re happier here with all of us. We want to make you feel happy and loved and like you have a home again, even if you do eventually leave us some day. Happy and Nat will be sad, but at least they’d understand.”

“I doubt I’d ever choose a life on the road again. Didn’t realize how tired I was until I got here and started to experience comfort and safety.” 

“You’ve gone on too long without it. Honestly, I think you should just stay here the rest of your life, but maybe that alpha you’re dreaming of is out there beyond our little town.”

“I don’t need an alpha, and I’m tired of not having a home. All I need are good friends and a warm nest at this point, and I found that here. I’m not going to run off hoping some alpha I imagined actually exists.”

“Maybe not now, but perhaps in the future you’ll want to find that alpha. Who knows, you might find him!”

“I’d rather him find me, I think.” Clint shrugged.

“How romantic,” Tony said with a chuckle. “Should he just walk out of the woods like you did and charm you the moment he sees you?”

“That’d be nice. As long as he doesn’t come up from behind like some sort of spook.” Clint chuckled back.

“If he’s your intended alpha, he’s going to make sure that you see him approach you.”

“People tend not to assume someone else is deaf.” Clint shrugged, “They assume their approach is heard and therefore doesn’t catch them off guard.”

“Your alpha is going to make sure you see him, either way. Steve always puts himself in positions that make me see him, and sometimes it’s really sweet to know that he wants me to see him.” Tony smiled. “And other times of course he’s being a ridiculous alpha, but he’s still cute when he does it.”

Clint shrugged, “Just don’t like to be suddenly grabbed. Side effect from being on the run from a group of alphas hunting me down.”

“I can understand that. I certainly wouldn’t want to be suddenly grabbed, so it’s much worse for you. But again, if it’s the right alpha, he’ll know how to treat you right from the start.”

“I don’t expect him to. He doesn’t know me or my past. I know that if he’s the alpha of my dreams, the one I’m meant to be with, then he wouldn’t intentionally scare me, but it’s a possibility.”

“Clint, I really can’t tell at this point if you want an alpha or not.” Tony chuckled, leaning against the blond. “But that’s okay. No one around here is going to force you to be with an alpha if you don’t want one.”

“I can’t really tell, myself. Him staying in my head is fine, he’s pretty to look at and he gets me wet imagining him, thats all I think I need, even if it were nice that he could be real…”

“I’m sure you’ll find him eventually. Besides, I think when I was younger that I happened to imagine up Steve a couple times, honestly, and here he is trying to flirt with me.”

“Silly alpha, taking too long to make his move on you.” Clint ruffled Tony’s hair as he wondered if it was a normal thing for omegas to imagine their intended mate before they even met. He’d never heard of such things, but then again, he’s never really been around other omegas except in passing before.

“I’m going to ask him to start courting tomorrow, whether he likes it or not. He’s wasted too much time just trying to catch my attention.” Tony leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. 

“He’s trying to catch what he already has, it seems.” Clint smiled, “I’m sure you won’t need help, but I’m here if you do want it.”

“If you want to walk me up to him to asking about courting, you’re more than welcome to. Nothing gets him more flustered than a couple of cute omegas walking his way with smirks on their faces.”

“Pretty sure that’d fluster any alpha.” Clint laughed, “Just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll go in for the ambush.”

Tony nodded excitedly. “I can’t wait for him to see me. I have such an extravagant outfit planned, he won’t be able to keep his eyes off me.”

“Pretty sure you could wear my old travel rags and he’d be just as starstruck.”

“You think so? Maybe I should just wear nothing. Think that’d get his attention?”

“His and everyone else’s. Hell, I might even just keep you away from the party to snuggle.” Clint joked.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that if I wasn’t planning on confronting Steve.” Tony laughed and snuggled up closer to Clint, taking another spoonful of his soup. 

“Then maybe clothes would be a good idea.” Clint chuckled.

* * *

The party had started, Clint was sure about it. He couldn’t hear the music drifting up to his room at all, but glancing out the window had confirmed that people had been arriving. Some on horses and carts, some on foot. But he was waiting for Tony, the hosting omega wanting them both to make an entrance together.

Clint had moved fully into the room that had been prepared for him, his clothes all hanging in the wardrobe, his bow sitting on a table, and the bed turned into a rather successful nest that he was looking forward to curling up in later. 

He’d gotten ready for the party, dressing in the outfit Tony had suggested and making an attempt to tame his hair, though it still stuck out messily in places.

He stood at the window, watching the snow fall when a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning, he found Tony who held out his hand, “Ready?”

“Sure.” Clint shrugged, taking the other omega’s hand and walking with him out of the room and towards where the party was being hosted.

The closer the two got to where the main area of the party was, it was easier to hear the music and cheerful laughter coming from the multiple guests filing into the Stark home, or for Clint, the faint buzzing sound he could make out when in loud locations. Many guests were alphas and betas, most of the alphas having their omegas hanging off their arms like fine pieces of jewelry. Most were treated in much of the same way, as valuable things to be kept nice and clean, and in the arms of their respectful owners. Though the term “owners” wasn’t exactly favored by most omegas, it was at least comforting to some to know that they belonged to someone and they were well protected. Clint could understand the appeal of feeling like he belonged; like he was wanted and safe, but he still wasn’t sure about the idea that he’d be  _ owned _ or  _ controlled _ by an alpha.

As Clint and Tony came to the stairs down to the main floor, the blond’s gaze shifted over the crowd of mostly strangers until he finally spotted what has become  _ his _ group of friends all gathered in the back of the room.

Most of the guests turned their heads to get a look at the two omegas at the top of the stairs. Only one was expected, so Clint was bonus eyecandy for those at the party. With the others, the group of alphas and one beta that Clint had come to know as his friends also directed their attention to the stairs, and needless to say, their eyes all lit up. 

“Well, I’d say we’ve successfully captured the attention of everyone here,” Tony said with a smile after he caught Clint’s attention.

“Steve’s looking helplessly googly-eyed.” Clint grinned back as they started down the steps.

Tony nodded, looking back at Steve and flushing lightly. “Oh man… I can’t believe I’m actually going to be asking him about courting. I know he’s going to say yes, but my nerves are all over the place right now.”

Clint squeezed his hand, “You’ll do fine. He’ll be all yours by the end of the evening.”

“God I sure hope so. I’ve been waiting on that alpha for too long.”

“Don’t worry so much, he’s slow, but he’s only has eyes on you. As for me...I think I’m going to grab Thor for a dance to start out with.” he said, eyes sliding over to the energetic alpha who looked to be itching to move around.

“Split up for now, then? Regroup in an hour or so to ambush Steve with me?”

“Of course. See you again, then.” Clint kissed Tony’s cheek before peeling away from him and approaching Thor. “You look like you need a dance and a partner for it.” he smiled at the alpha, holding out his hand.

The large alpha smiled wide and took Clint’s hand. “Aye, this party would be boring without a pretty omega to dance with.”

“Good news! I’m a pretty omega who wants a dance.” the omega laughed, pulling him over to the dancefloor, “So how have you alphas been since I was dragged away by Tony?”

“We’ve been fantastic! Working hard to make sure everyone in the town is warm enough and is dug out of the snow. Lots of heavy work, but we enjoy doing it for the town.”

“I saw you briefly earlier when I stopped by Nat’s to grab my things. You were busy fixing someone’s chimney.”

Thor nodded. “It wasn’t letting out smoke properly, but it should be now.”

“Was there a bird nest stuck inside or something?”

“Yes, it seems a nice family of birds decided that a chimney was the perfect place to call home. Luckily we were able to keep the nest all together, and we just moved it to a nearby tree.”

“So kind.” Clint wrapped both arms up around Thor’s neck as they moved to the music.

"If the bird family wants to return to their nest, it will be in a nicer place when they come back." Thor rested his hands on Clint's hips. "So did little Stark keep you entertained while you stayed here?"

“He showed me how to build a proper nest and introduced me to omega bonding time. I had no idea what I’d been missing.” Clint boasted.

The alpha laughed. "Sounds like you had a very good time!"

“Very much so, yes.” Clint nodded, “He also convinced me to live here with him. I have a room bigger than I’d ever imagine.”

"Oh, so you're no longer staying at the inn, then? What do you plan to do with your horse?"

“I’m not sure yet. Tony said he can stay here but keeping him with Happy gives me an excuse to go see all of you more often.”

"Very true. We'd love if you kept coming down to see us. It's not often that we all have an omega friend who likes being around all of us at once."

“You’re all my alphas—except Bruce, he’s my beta—why wouldn’t I want to spend time with all of you at once?”

Thor made a happy noise. “You make us happy when you spend time with us. We consider ourselves graced by omegas such as yourself.”

“Well, I have the feeling Tony will be joining us more often after tonight.” Clint grinned.

“You think so? He grabbed Steve rather quickly to go dance with him, so maybe Steve is the reason Tony will come down more often.”

“Steve is totally the reason. That omega’s helplessly in love.”

“Steve is the same. He gets misty eyed whenever he talks about the omega, it’s so obvious he’s in love as well.”

“Well, tonight they’re getting together. Tony’s tired of waiting.” Clint grinned as Thor twirled him out and back in again.

“Fantastic! They will be a happy couple together, I know they will,” Thor said with a huge smile.

“I hope so. Steve’s a good alpha, he deserves to be happy, and Tony needs a good alpha.” Clint glanced over to where Tony was guiding Steve around the dance floor, the alpha seeming to be a little out of his element, but had a determined look on his face as he watched their feet, trying not to step on the toes of the omega he fancied.

“They will no doubt take care of each other very well,” Thor said once Clint was looking at him again.

“It’ll be nice. Once they are together we will get to wait and watch Bruce and Nat dance around the obvious mutual attraction they have.”

“Yes, those two will be next out of all of us to get together. Then it’ll just be you, me, and Happy left single.”

“Got your eye on anyone special?” Clint asked.

“Not currently, unless a certain new omega in town is also looking.”

Clint laughed, reaching up to pat Thor’s cheek, “Flaterer. No, currently I’m happy just settling in and getting used to having a place to call home. Given some time, I may change my mind on looking for an alpha.”

“Well, I’ll be waiting when you’re ready to start looking.” Thor flashed a smirk. “I’m sure Happy will be as well. He seems to be quite interested in you.”

The omega’s face had gone red at the alpha’s words, “Well, ah, I’ll keep you both in mind should I feel ready to look.”

“Take your time, little omega. There’s no rush in you finding the right alpha to be with. We’ll wait as long as it takes for you to feel ready.”

“I hope neither of you would be hurt or anything if I...chose another...if I choose anyone that is.”

Thor shook his head. “I wouldn’t be offended. None of us were offended when Tony started to show his interest in Steve more. We knew that was coming eventually.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want to hurt any of you.”

“You’re a good omega, I doubt you’d want to hurt any of us after what you’ve gone through.”

“Even if I don’t take any of you into my nest as a mate, you’re all still my pack.”

“Yes, and we’d do anything to protect you.”

“Which is why I’ve decided to stay.” Clint smiled, “I know I won’t be alone if my brother’s group shows up.”

“You will not be alone especially in that time. None of us are going to abandon you when trouble comes looking for you.”

“I hope it doesn’t come looking, but I’m glad you’re here if it does.”

Thor winked at Clint. “I’m always here to protect you, little omega.”

“You’re going to turn my face into one of Tony’s pillows if you keep winking at me.” Clint accused jokingly, hiding in Thor’s shoulder.

“I could lift you up again. That’d make your face really red really fast.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. I’m not in a chair this time. I'd be able to feel your muscles flexing.”

“That wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, would it?”

“It wouldn’t.”

Thor laughed and picked up Clint, his arms wrapped snugly around the omega. “Good to know it’s not a terrible thing, then.”

Clint laughed loudly, enjoying the flex of pure muscles effortlessly lifting him from the ground.

The alpha laughed again. “You have a cute laugh, omega. Your smile lights up the whole room!”

“Didn’t realize I was shiny.” he giggled, resting his hands on Thor’s shoulders.

“You’re like a radiant star tonight! You look very nice when you dress up like this.”

“Do I? Tony chose my full wardrobe, including this outfit.” Clint smiled, “I have no idea what to do when it comes to fashion.”

“Tony chose the right clothes for sure. He has a good sense of fashion, especially for you.”

“He found out I like purple, so he took that into consideration I think. I have a lot of purple clothing...and nesting supplies. It’s wonderful, really. This purple jacket is quite nice.”

“It’s lovely on you, and soft!”

Clint smiled and kissed Thor’s cheek, “Thank you, sweet alpha.”

Thor smiled back. “No, thank  _ you _ , omega. You’ve made this night much more enjoyable.”

“Well, I’ll be coming back for a few more dances throughout the evening.” Clint promised, “I want to make sure I get to spend enough time with everyone before the party’s end.”

“Of course. Spend time with everyone! I believe I’ve held you long enough for this first dance.” Thor set Clint back on the ground before offering his arm. “Shall we go find another dance partner for you tonight?”

“Yes. first one we see that’s not otherwise occupied.” Clint said, turning his head to look around in search of where their friends were.

The two made their way around the room, stopping to say hello to a few of the town’s citizens before they found Happy chatting with a few betas who were merchants in the town. Thor greeted the group before handing Clint off to the other alpha with a wink.

“He’s riled up a bit for you,” the long haired alpha said to Happy in passing. “Go easy on him.”

Happy laughed as he stepped away from those he was talking to and moved closer to Clint. “Let me guess, Thor. You lifted him into the air and impressed him with your muscles?”

“Of course! What better way to impress and fluster up a cute omega!” Thor laughed loudly as he picked up conversation with the merchants where Happy had been moments before.”

Clint shook his head in amusement at Thor before turning to smile at Happy, “Don’t listen to him, I’m not fragile and do not need you to go easy on me.”

“So he didn’t completely blow you away with his muscles this time?” Happy smiled while taking Clint back to the dancing area. 

“He did, but that doesn’t mean I’m unable to fully enjoy a dance with you.” Clint pouted.

“I wouldn’t think you’d ever be unable to enjoy a dance with me,” Happy said with a gentle smile. 

“True, but it’ll be more fun if you don’t treat me like my knees are about to give out all because of Thor’s show of strength.”

Happy nodded. “I suppose I should realize how different you are from other omegas around here. It clearly takes more than a display of strength to catch you off guard.”

“I’ve spent heats in caves, it definitely takes more than a display of strength to make me swoon so hard I’d be a puddle of omega.”

“Noted. But it’s a shame you’ve had to spend all of your heats outside of comfort. I hope now that you’re staying in town that you’ll know what it’s like to have a little more comfort than you’re used to.”

“I plan to never have anything less than a proper nest during a heat again, starting with my next heat.” Clint confirmed.

“Good. I’m assuming Tony got you lots of good nest materials on your shopping spree with him. You’re probably a lot more comfortable already with your first nest.”

“If you know anything about Tony, you’d know he spoiled me rotten on our shopping trip.” Clint grinned.

“Of course. It’s what every omega deserves, and it was way past your time to experience being spoiled properly.”

“That’s what I’m starting to believe after being told so, so many times. And I don’t seem to mind being spoiled.”

“Good, I’m happy to see you’re starting to live a life that you were supposed to have in the first place.”

“My father would be furious if he knew. Spoil me more.” Clint laughed, “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask...should I leave Lucky with you, or move him to Tony’s stable? I’ve been debating back and forth.”

“Lucky can stay at the stables if you think he’d be better off there. I won’t mind having him around. He’s quickly becoming one of my favorite horses in town, truth be told.”

Clint nodded, “Then he can stay with you, and I’ll just have to go visit you both more often.”

Happy chuckled. “I’m sure neither of us will be disappointed by you visiting more often.”

“Lucky and I have been through a lot together, there’s no way I’d stop going to see him just because we found a home.”

“Good. You might drop by soon, I think he’s getting lonely already, considering he’s used to seeing you almost all the time.”

“I’ll come by in the morning. Take him out for a ride if the weather will allow it.” Clint promised.

“I believe it’s supposed to be a sunny day tomorrow. Unless our dear ghost has other plans, of course. Seems like he dictates the weather around here more often that we’d like.” Happy shrugged. “But either way, Lucky will be well taken care of, even if you don’t come to visit tomorrow morning.”

“I’m coming, it’s just the nice ride through the woods a bit that might not happen because of the weather. I could take my bow and do some hunting, too.”

“I’m sure Nat would appreciate it if you did some hunting. I think she mentioned needing to hunt soon anyways.”

“I told her I’d hunt for her. Just because I’m staying with Tony now, doesn’t mean I won’t make good on my word.”

The alpha nodded as he dipped Clint to the beat of the music. “I’m glad you’re finding yourself comfortable here in Tony’s home. It’s rare to see him find a friend like you, and to see him smile the way he is now. Granted he’s dancing with Steve currently, but his smile is certainly brighter than it’s been before. You’re good for him.”

“I’ve been informed that a close bond between omegas is a good, healthy thing for us to have, and that it’s normal to be close and share nests and cuddle time regardless if we have alphas or not. And I have to say, I do feel a lot better after being with Tony, so I’d hope he would also feel better after being with me.”

“No doubt. You can just tell he’s feeling much better. The poor thing has been living with at least two other people in this huge home of his for years now.”

“And no omegas.” Clint nodded, “Not that there aren’t omegas in town, but they have families. I don’t, so it’s easier for him to get close to me and drag me off to this gigantic house of his.”

“He’s got someone close who he can better relate to now. I’m sure he’s loving the ability to share anything and everything with you on a personal level.”

“I am too. He’s taught me a lot already.” the omega purred.

Happy laughed. “You’re becoming more and more like an omega every time I see you. It’s lovely to see you break your shell and become a new person.”

“I’m the same person, just more relaxed, less on guard, and free to let myself be an omega.”

“And it’s really cute,” Happy added with a smirk.

“I like it when you call me cute.” Clint chuckled.

“Maybe I should call you cute more often. Might make you come see me more.”

“You already have my horse to get me to visit you often.” the omega grinned, “Is that not enough visits, alpha?”

“From a cute omega like you? All the times you visit will never be enough.” Happy pulled Clint just a tad closer, letting out a pleased noise.

“Are you flirting with me, alpha?” Clint teased.

“What would you do if I said yes?”

Shrugging, the omega said nothing as he was spun around, “Continue to dance with you, maybe?”

“Well, I suppose that if that’s all my flirting gets out of you, then I’m happy with that. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“As I told Thor, I don’t feel ready to think about taking an alpha. Not yet, anyway. I’m still getting used to just being an omega settling in a new home where I can be just an omega.”

“I can respect that. Not every omega is built to have an alpha.”

“I’m not opposed to the idea, I just don’t feel ready for that kind of thing. It could change if I meet an alpha who catches my attention, or once I feel more settled in and I’m ready to look. I don’t know, but I just don’t want to lead you or Thor on as it seems you are both interested.”

“Now that I know you’re not interested, I’ll try to keep my flirting back some. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable when you’re not looking for an alpha to settle with.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. I like feeling wanted.” Clint said, pressing a kiss to Happy’s cheek.

Happy smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle Clint gently. “Thor and I will both be here for you if you decide to pursue one of us in the future. Until then, we’ll be loyally at your side to protect you.”

“I really appreciate you both.” Clint purred again.

“We’ll be glad to assist you in any way you need, omega. Just give us the word, and we’ll be there.”

“Just keep being amazing alpha friends.” Clint nuzzled him. “I promise to let you know if anything changes.”

Happy nodded, guiding Clint through the rest of the song before they took a break to rest their feet and to get drinks.

Clint sat comfortably on Happy’s lap with his drink in hand when Tony approached him, tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention, “It’s time.”

“Squashed down your nerves enough?” Clint asked and Tony nodded. He smiled, “Then let's go. Sorry, Happy, I’ll be back around in a bit.” he said, slipping away from the alpha and linking arms with Tony.

Together, the omega pair made their way through the crowd of guests to where Steve was standing with Nat and Bruce.

The two alphas and one beta were deep in conversation about the weather and how it would affect the market's sales when the two omegas approached. It was Bruce who saw them first, the two alphas having their backs turned until the beta looked past them and smiled. Nat turned around, then Steve, both alphas smiling.

"Well, lookie here," Nat said while putting a hand on her hip. "What can we do for you, omegas?"

“We need Steve.” Clint stated with a wink.

“Only Steve? Darn, was hoping for some fun dancing between us,” Nat said, looking knowingly at the blond alpha.

“Well, I’m not going to deny these two omegas my assistance if they need it,” Steve said in a soft tone. 

“I’ll come back to dance with you, Nat, you too, Bruce. I won’t leave you waiting for long.” Clint said as he and Tony each attached themselves to one of Steve’s arms, trapping the alpha between them.

“He’s just here to help me trap this one.” Tony grinned.

Steve went wide eyed, glancing between the two omegas and their smirks. “Oh… o-okay. I guess I don’t mind being trapped between you two.”

“Then you won’t mind stepping outside with us for a moment.” Tony purred, shifting himself close, pressing himself to Steve’s side.

“No, I suppose not.” Steve smiled down at Tony as he was led away from his other friends. “It’s still cold out, so keep close.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Tony smiled as he and Clint led Steve outside a side door, show crunching under their feet.

"Good. I wouldn't want you two freezing out here while you have me to cling to." Steve pulled the two omegas closer with a smile.

“If we did get too cold, Clint and I could go up to one of our nests for some nice warming cuddle time.” Tony winked up at Steve.

Clint hummed in agreement, “Tony makes really cute sounds, you know.”

The alpha flushed a little, but he laughed. "I take it you two have had plenty of time to bond together."

“We have.” Tony confirmed, pulling Clint in for a kiss while glancing over at Steve. “Clint is super cute.”

"You both are cute," Steve said, shifting his weight. "It's cute that you two are bonding already."

“We’re already very close.” Clint agreed.

“But you’re a bit too distant.” Tony said.

“M-me?” Steve stamered. “But I’ve been dancing with you for most of the party! How have I been distant?”

“He isn’t talking about just tonight, silly alpha.” Clint said, brushing his fingers over Steve’s jawline. “He’s tired of waiting, you know.”

“Waiting?” Steve’s gaze shifted down to Tony. “Waiting for what?”

“For this.” Tony looped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled himself up to press a deep,  _ passionate _ kiss to the alpha’s lips as Clint pulled away to give them space.

Steve’s eyes went wide just briefly before closing and pulling Tony up off his feet and holding him up. After a bit, their lips parted, and Steve looked into Tony’s eyes. “I think I see where this is going…”

“You had better!” Tony huffed before shoving his face in Steve’s neck, “I want you to be my alpha...I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Sighing happily, Steve hugged Tony to him. “I’ve wanted you to be my omega… I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long.”

“Stop being so slow with me, then.” Tony pouted before kissing him again.

Smiling, Clint slipped back inside, letting the new couple have their moment, and rubbing the cold from his arms.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

As the party went long into the night, the winds blew colder once more, the clear skies being covered up by thick clouds that didn’t have any intentions of rolling away any time soon. A few flurries floated in the air when Steve and Tony finally went back inside, their relationship surging forward into a stage of courting after having flirted with each other for far too long. Eventually, guests started to leave, thanking Tony for hosting such an amazing party on that cold night, and soon it was only Tony, Clint, and Steve left of those who had enjoyed the party.

With Jarvis and Pepper bidding the three goodnight, the two omegas and one alpha were left to their own devices. It didn’t take long for Tony and Steve to retire to the omega’s bedroom, hands seemingly unable to touch anything but each other the whole way up the stairs. 

Clint moved to his own room, stripping out of his fancy clothes and pulling on his new nightshirt before flopping into his nest and shuffling around to find a comfortable position.

Right as Clint was falling asleep, the winds picked up outside, the flurries of snow falling earlier turning to heavy snowfall in a matter of seconds. The bitter cold was returning once more to Winterbrook, only days after the last storm had rolled through. The next one was welcoming itself into the town with howls from the wind and from the legendary ghost who roamed the forest, allowed only a certain range as part of his curse in death.

To any normal man, the ghost was a terrible sight. Eyes milky white and lacking any sort of iris or pupil; hair dark, long, and tangled with twigs from the trees he wandered around; where an arm should have been, there were torn ligaments and tissue hanging loosely, as if the arm had been hastily and carelessly torn off. This terrible being in the shape of a broken man sat atop his pure white steed, eyes pitch black and parts of its jaw showing through torn muscle and skin. The ghost that haunted Winterbrook every year without fail, bringing with him terrible cold and storms that would get anyone lost in a matter of minutes.

The Winter Soldier’s howls filled the night air, his haunting tone keeping anyone who heard in bed huddled under the covers, hiding away from the soldier hunting in the night. Those who were smart stayed put if they were awake or had been awakened by the howls. Uninformed or drunken individuals often found their ends at the hands of the storms the soldier brought, and as a result, the soldier was thought to be the last face those individuals ever saw.

Haunting tales, they were, especially if they were believed to be true.

Clint sucked in a deep breath, rolling over in his nest as once again, a melancholy song filling his soul, coaxing him from the warmth of his nest and guiding his bare feet across the room, down the hall and stairs, and once more out into the snowy night.

Like that night only a few days before, the soldier was drawn to the one who didn’t hear his howls or cries. Sensing that the individual was out and about again, the soldier followed his sense, riding slowly out of the trees and into the large, open yard of the Stark manor. Back in his own time, the place had not existed. It was a recent addition to the landscape, so the soldier was riding into unfamiliar territory. 

For a moment, he silenced his howls, halting his horse to gaze over the area. At first, he saw no living being other than nocturnal animals seeking shelter from the storm, but then he spotted the small figure just outside the front doors of the manor.

Narrowing his eyes, the soldier cautiously rode forward. Never had anyone dared to face him outside of the forest before. It was unheard of, especially after what he had done to the many townsfolk of Winterbrook under his curse. But upon further inspection, the soldier identified the individual being in a trance like state, just as he had been those few nights previous. It was peculiar. Perhaps the individual was touched with a bit of magic, gifted with the ability to resist the howls the soldier made.

Stopping several yards away from the figure, the soldier staired, observing this small man who stood out in the cold with hardly any layers on. Testing the man, the soldier let out a small howl, watching for the reaction.

The blond didn’t even twitch in response to the horrific sound, he just stood there, his head slowly turning towards the ghost, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, turning to ice once they dripped from his jaw where the warmth of skin could no longer protect them from the icy air.

The soldier reeled back slightly, not expecting the reaction he was receiving. Furrowing his eyebrows, he dismounted his horse and stepped in front of it, testing another howl. He wanted to speak, wanted to call out to the small man but his voice had only ever been howls and cries since he had been brutally murdered many years before. No one ever seemed to hear him if he tried speaking.

Again, it was almost as if the man standing bare in the snow couldn’t hear the sound, and he didn't move, didn’t show fear or disgust. He simply stood there, blue eyes wide but distant.

Perhaps trying to speak again would get another reaction out of the man. It had been too long since the soldier had last spoke. Maybe he had forgotten how, but it wasn't going to hurt just to try. The soldier dared as much as he could, walking forward until he was only a few strides away from the blond. He opened his mouth, and his first words spoken in a very long time came out in a smooth voice.

"Why aren't you running?"

Slowly, the blond’s head tilted to the side, and his lips parted. “Why are you sad?” he asked, his voice a flat tone that further confirmed the trance he was under.

The soldier blinked. He wasn't sad, he was angry. Upset at the person who had cursed him to bring bitter cold and death wherever he went.

"I'm not sad. Why aren't you scared of me?"

“You’re sad.” he repeated, his head tilting the other way, “...Lonely… I can hear it.”

"All I do is howl. How can you tell I'm lonely just by my howls?"

“Howls? No.” the man disagreed.

The soldier lowered his eyebrows. "I only howl. I'm not sad."

“You’re lying, alpha.”

Something inside the soldier snapped, like reality had suddenly shifted so violently that he hadn't had time to adjust to it. A sweet scent filled the air, like blooming flowers and the forest after a rain shower. Spring… something he hadn't known since he was alive, something he dearly missed that left an ache deep inside his soul. This wasn't just a regular man in front of him. This was an omega who stood unafraid and bold, questioning why the soldier was sad.

"I… I'm… lonely," he said quietly, lowering his head as he admitted that, yes, he was sad. His anger had long since gone, leaving him a shell harbouring infinite loneliness.

“You needn’t be.” the response came soft, quiet, floating almost unheard on the wind that wound around the pair.

"You're different from anyone I've met before," the soldier said in a soft tone, the winds dying down just slightly. "You're not running away."

“I hear you.” the omega said again.

"What do you hear when I howl?"

“A song of sadness. It fills me to my core.”

"But why are you the only one who hears it? Anyone else just hears my howls and runs away. What makes you able to hear something different?"

The soldier stepped closer, towering over the omega as he looked down. "Why… do I feel like we're connected somehow?"

“I’m deaf.” came the trance-like reply, “I shouldn’t hear anything at all, but I hear you.”

The soldier hummed. "A deaf omega… and yet you hear me, hear my howls as songs. And… it puts you in this trance. How does this trance break so we can talk more? Or maybe the trance is what allows us to speak."

“I don’t know, alpha.” the omega said, his eyes moving a little closer to looking at the ghost, a little closer to actually  _ looking _ at him, though they still remained distant.

Tilting his head, the soldier ran a thought through his mind. They were speaking very clearly together, smoothly even, but the trance like state the omega was in hindered the conversation. Something was needed to break the trance, but what exactly wasn't known.

Still, there was one thing left to try.

"What's your name, omega?"

“Clint Barton.”

"Clint… what a nice name." The soldier reached his hand out, wanting to wipe away the frozen tears in the omegas face. 

Clint didn’t shy away from the outreached hand, didn’t flinch or look uncomfortable. He stood there as if he didn’t even realize the ghost had reached out towards him.

The alpha hesitated only a few more seconds before his fingers gently touched Clint's cheek and wiped away those tears that made the omega look sadder than he needed to be.

The omega took in a sharp breath, his gaze suddenly snapping into focus, and his legs giving out from under him as he fell into the snow and started shivering. Breathing hard, Clint looked down at the snow with a confused look before spotting the ghost’s boots and following them up to his face.

He stared at the alpha with a mix of recognition and confusion. He couldn’t see the death and decay, but instead he saw the very face he imagined and dreamed of when he was touching himself. Long dark hair, piercing ice-blue eyes…

He opened his mouth to say something, but his words froze on his tongue, leaving him sitting in the snow with his mouth hanging open.

The ghost stared down at Clint wide eyed and hand drawn back in shock. "I… I think I broke the trance…"

Clint’s eyes went wider and his snow-covered hands snapped up to his ears, “I—I heard you…”

"You said that earlier, are you just now realizing that you can hear me?"

“I think I’d remember getting my hearing back if I did say that, but—no—who are you? Why are we outside—No, I curled up in my nest, is this a dream?”

"This is far from a dream, I can tell you that. Though this certainly feels like a dream." The soldier shrugged. "I found you out here in a trance. I think my howls put you in the trance… or maybe the song you heard instead of the howl created the trance."

“Howl? Song?” Clint rubbed his face with both hands, “I don’t understand any of this… Ah! Maybe because Tony finally got his alpha and they went together to his nest I have become lewd and am having a wet dream! That has to be it. Why else would the alpha I imagined for touching myself suddenly just show up here? Yup. I’m totally a horney little omega.” he decided as the wind picked up again, cutting sharply through his nightshirt, making him shiver more, “Damn, my brain could cut down on the realism of the weather, though. My window’s not open for some reason, is it?”

The soldier's face turned bright red as Clint kept talking. "Bringing you out of that trance might not have been a good idea…"

Clint lifted his eyes up to the alpha standing over him, and he reached out to grip the hem of his tattered cloak, “Aw, alpha, no. what’s the point of a wet dream if the sexy alpha runs off without doing anything?”

The alpha looked down at himself with a confused expression. "I don't think I understand what's going on here anymore…You think you're back in your nest right now? When it's very obvious that you're standing out in the cold talking to a ghost?"

Clint laughed, the sound shaky from shivering, but still genuine, “Ghost? Oh man, I need to stop listening to the town’s ghost stories so close to bedtime. You most certainly are not some spooky spook.”

"You're shivering." The soldier helped Clint up to his feet and brushed off some of the snow. "You need to go back inside. I… I don't want to put you in danger."

With the alpha so close, the omega closed his eyes, his nose filling with the tempting scent of peppermint and juniper. He tilted his head back and opened his dilated eyes to look up at the ghost, “You smell amazing, alpha.”

"I'm not an alpha… I'm not even human anymore. But if you don't get inside soon you'll freeze to death, and I really don't want to see you die so early in your life." The soldier had a soft look in his eyes, a bit of pain hinting in those icy blue eyes that Clint saw. 

Clint rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure  _ not alpha _ , whatever you say. Never mind the fact that you look like and smell like alpha.”

"Okay, I  _ was _ an alpha when I was still alive." Sighing, the soldier picked up Clint and moved him to the door of the manor. "You need to get warm and go back to sleep. A storm's coming through soon, and you won't want to be out in it."

“What happened?” Clint asked suddenly. Being picked up, the omega finally noticed for the first time that the alpha was missing an arm, and had only one to lift him with. He reached out, touching his shoulder above where the limb should have started.

The soldier flinched, nearly dropping Clint. "That's… a story for another time. It's not important." He sighed and looked inside the dark manor. "I can take you back to your room, but I can't stay. I'll get caught, and… everything will get so much worse."

“I’m sorry, did it hurt? What am I thinking? Of course it hurt, why wouldn’t it have hurt? It’s horrible, I—okay I’ll shut up now. I—” Clint started chewing on his lower lip to stop from rambling more. Clearly the alpha didn’t like the subject.

There was a moment of silence, the soldier looking at Clint with an eyebrow raised, and then the slightest hint of a smile formed on his lips. "Maybe… I can stay a little longer." He looked back at his horse and made a gesture with his head, the white steed knickering and turning to trot off into the woods.

“That your horse? She’s beautiful. I’ve never seen a horse so pure white before.”

"She's the sweetest horse you'll ever meet." The alpha stepped inside the manor cautiously, closing the door behind him to lock out the cold. "Her name is Alpine."

“I don’t know, my horse, Lucky, he’s pretty sweet himself. It’d be hard to be any sweeter than him.” Clint smiled, “Ah, up and to the left.” he added when the alpha holding him impressively with his one arm glanced around unsure.

"Your horse sounds nice," the alpha said while moving towards the stairs, starting up them as quietly as he possibly could.

“He’s amazing. We help each other a lot. He’s my ears, and I help guide him when he’s nervous—he’s blind in one eye so some situations make him unsure. The open door at the end of the row—that’s my room.”

The alpha remained silent as he entered Clint's room, setting down the omega once they were inside. He closed the door quietly before returning his attention to Clint. The room smelled overwhelmingly like springtime, which made the soldier let out a small whine at the ache he felt in his soul once more.

“You okay, alpha?” Clint asked, moving over closer to the fire to warm up.

"Yeah, I'm just… missing something…" The alpha sighed heavily, eyeing the nest Clint had built.

“Missing...as in you lost something or you long for it?” Clint asked, marveling at how he didn’t have to read lips, how he could focus on warming his hands by the fire but still know what was being said by the alpha standing behind him. It was nice, and something he hadn’t experienced since he was a child.

"Longing." The alpha looked back at Clint, trying to push down a wave of need that was building up. It had been far too long since he had experienced anything other than loneliness, and here was this omega who smelled of spring, willingly letting him into his bedroom. "For a few things, I guess."

Clint wet his lips and turned around to look at the alpha, “Do you have a name?”

The alpha nodded. "James… just James."

“James.” Clint smiled, approaching him once more, “Thank you.”

"For what? Bringing you in out of the cold? Anyone would have done that if they saw an omega like you shivering outside."

“It’s not just anyone who would do so with the face of the alpha of my dreams, now is it?”

“I… suppose not. Do you really still think this is some dream you’re having? Because it’s far from it. Either that or I’m dreaming…”

Clint shrugged, “Never dreamed temperatures before, but it’s still hard to imagine you’re real  _ and _ happen to have just shown up in the middle of the night, the same night I know Tony’s finally getting the knot of the alpha he’s been in love with for so long. Not to mention me being able to actually hear you.”

James sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. I don’t know what the hell I’m even doing here right now, but I’m not leaving without doing… something, especially if you think this is just a dream. God I sound like an asshole for saying that…”

“Doing something?” Clint asked, nibbling lightly at his lip and looking up through his lashes at the alpha, “It wouldn’t be a proper wetdream if  _ something _ didn’t happen.”

The alpha let out a smaller whine. “God, how are you the only one who can hear something other than my howls  _ and _ be a cute omega at the same time?”

Clint grinned, “Just lucky I guess.”

“I don’t think I could explain it as anything but luck,” James said. “No one has ever reacted the way you have.”

“Have you  _ seen _ you? God, prettiest alpha I’ve ever seen. I could get lost in the blue of your eyes.”

James raised an eyebrow, that little bit of a smirk returning. “Well… at least we know there’s a mutual attraction here.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck, leaning into him with a smirk, “And what are you going to do about it, James?”

“I…haven’t done something like this in a long time. But I think I can remember how to do a few things.” James didn’t speak anymore. He leaned down and pulled Clint into a kiss while slipping his eyes closed.

“Aw, alpha, yes…” Clint muttered as their lips touched and he was enveloped in the wonderfully fresh scent of the alpha.

There was only about a minute of time that Clint spent kissing James with his feet on the ground. The alpha took over very quickly, lifting Clint up with his one arm and carrying him over to the nest the omega had made. James made a little growling noise when his knees hit the edge of the bed where the nest was built, but he didn’t put Clint down just yet.

If Clint’s body wasn’t already reacting to the kiss, it certainly did react to the alpha’s growl, and he shifted, wrapping his legs around James to press them tight to each other. It was a sound he never thought he’d get to hear, and the omega treasured it.

James growled louder in a sign of possession, letting Clint know that he wanted Clint, needed him even. One could argue it was just because they were alpha and omega, but James refused to believe it was that way. The way Clint’s scent filled his nose and flooded him with a sense of ease, it was what a mate’s scent was supposed to do, not some random hookup happening because Clint thought he was dreaming. There was a deeper meaning in the feeling rising in James, and he was determined to follow and trust that feeling until he was overwhelmed by it.

Shifting, and letting out a small noise of frustration from lack of a second arm, James finally lowered Clint down into his own nest, not bothering that he knocked down a few of the blankets and pillows that were built up as walls of the nest.

Clint sank into the soft nest, purring as he ran his hands over James’ shoulders, starting to tug at the worn layers he wore.

All of James's touches were gentle, as if he was worried Clint was going to break if he touched him in the slightest wrong way. Perhaps it was his mindset that this omega still thought he was in a dream, and thus this wasn't real and had no consequences. But James knew the truth, he knew what he was doing, and if he got caught, then his cursed afterlife would only get worse, and he would undoubtedly never see this gorgeous omega ever again. So he was careful and gentle, and he responded accordingly to Clint's little noises of pleasure as they roamed each other's bodies through unwanted clothing.

“Your shoulder,” Clint said, a moan in his tone, “Is it okay to touch or no? I don’t want to upset you.”

The alpha hesitated for a bit, glancing down at his shoulder. “You are the only one I would ever allow to touch it,” he said after a bit. “You’re the only one I trust to touch without hurting.”

“You trust me that much already?” Clint blinked. Definitely a dream.

“You let me into your home. Being who I am… that’s the most trustworthy thing anyone has shown to me.”

“Normally I wouldn’t, but you scent like... _ mine. _ ” Clint shrugged, “Maybe it makes me reckless, but I don’t want to say no when you scent so perfect for me…”

James crooned low. “You also scent like mine. So sweet, like Spring on a rainy day. It’s so…” He leaned his head forward into Clint’s neck, taking in a deep breath. “Perfect.”

“Fuck.” Clint’s cheeks started burning and he licked his lips as he took a deep breath, “Okay, wow, I’m definately feeling horney now. I blame you.”

James let out a little growl in Clint’s ear, shoving his hand up underneath the omega’s night shirt while moving to straddle him. “Still think this is a dream?”

“Has to be. This whole situation is too amazing.” Clint said, cupping the alpha’s face and rubbing his thumbs along the prickle of stubble lining his jaw.

“What would it take for you to believe that this is real, omega?”

Clint shrugged, “Breakfast?”

James looked at Clint and chuckled. “I don’t think I remember how to cook a meal that’s edible for mortals. How about I just fuck your brains out and claim you as mine?”

“I’m not in heat, a claiming mark wouldn’t stick, but that’d be almost as good as food.” Clint teased.

“You’ll remember me in the morning, I guarantee it.” James captured Clint's lips in a rough kiss as he pushed the nightshirt as far up as it could go before needing to be pulled off completely.

Under the shirt, Clint was completely bare, and he smirked into the kiss, waiting for the alpha to notice the lack of underwear.

It took James moving his kisses from Clint’s lips to his neck, and once the nightshirt was removed completely, his chest over all the little scars to finally notice that the omega was completely naked beneath him, and that made him hum in pleasure. “You’re beautiful, omega…”

“I know.” Clint smirked, tugging the clasp of James’ cloak loose so that it’d fall from his shoulders.

The alpha sat back on his knees and pushed his cloak away before removing his tunics. He struggled a bit because of having only one arm, but soon he was topless, and it was clear he was getting excited by how tight his pants were getting. “I don’t think I’ve seen an omega as beautiful as you are. You’re by far the most attractive omega I’ve ever seen.”

“Do you see many?” Clint asked, sliding his hands down the alpha’s impressive chest to his hips to help with removing the slacks he wore.

“Not anymore. All I see are birds and the occasional deer. I hardly see any humans anymore, unless they get lost in the woods during the storms I bring.” James looked down at Clint’s hands and helped him to remove the slacks and boots, and before too long, they both were fully naked and exposed to each other.

“You feel pretty solid for a ghost, you know.” Clint said, running a finger up along the underside of the alpha’s erect cock.

“Ghosts can have solid forms if they want,” James said, a slight shaking present in his voice.

“Uh-hu...or, you can just be James. The alpha I get to share my nest with tonight.”

“And maybe other nights after this.” With a small smirk on his face, James leaned down and kissed Clint again, supporting his weight on his forearm.

“Does that mean you wish to court me, James?”

“I suppose I’m asking that, yeah.” James’s smirk turned into a soft smile. “What do you say? Will you let me court you while I rock your world in your nest?”

“Oh fuck yes.” Clint moaned, closing his eyes and just taking a moment to enjoy the weight of an alpha over him, “But if you are real, you can’t get jealous that I have a group of alpha friends I hang out with.”

"I can't be around when you're with them, but if they're respectful, I don't think I'll have a problem. Besides, I doubt you'll be telling them that the ghost that haunts they're town is courting you."

“I don’t believe in ghosts. You’re simply my mysterious dream alpha, alpha.”

"I think you should start believing." James shifted down Clint's body and took the omega's cock into his mouth.

“And why—ohh!” Clint gasped, shifting and rolling his hips as he became distracted from the conversation and a flame of passion was lit within him, seeking more touches the alpha may offer.

James bobbed his head up and down while making little grunts and closing his eyes. His own erection only grew harder the longer he gave Clint the blowjob, which made his grunts turn more into short growls.

"Fuck. James!" Clint whined and wiggled under him one leg lifting until it hooked over the alpha's shoulder.

The alpha continued to suck and lick at Clint's erection until he grew tired of the motion and pulled back to look at the omega who was slowly losing control. "You're very vocal. I love that, but I don't think it would be wise to wake up your friends with your moans."

Clint laughed, "Oh dear alpha, Tony's likely being just as loud with his alpha, and the staff who lives here all have rooms on the other side of the house. They won't hear us."

"I see. I just didn't want us to get caught." James turned his head to kiss the inside of Clint's thigh. "Would you like to see how loud you can get?"

“I’ve only ever been with myself or Tony, never had an alpha before. I’d be disappointed if you couldn’t make me get louder than a fellow omega can.” Clint challenged him.

"If I couldn't do that, I'd be a disappointing mate for you."

Clint gave off a considering hum, “If you keep impressing me with carrying me around like you have been, I may be able to overlook the lack in bed.” he teased.

"Don't think you'll have to worry about me lacking in the bed." James smirked as he moved his hand to rest on one of Clint's thighs.

“Oh but alpha, you keep insisting you’re a ghost. I don’t think ghosts get much fucking time to hone their skills. You’ll have to prove to me you’re not lacking.” Clint ran a hand down to his own hole and brought it back up with slick on his fingers, “Luckily I really am horney and lewd and dripping ready for your knot.”

James made a pleased and very aroused noise, ruining his hand down to the omega's leaking entrance. "Already wet for me, are you? You that excited for me to have you?"

“You don’t know how many times I’ve imagined you while touching myself in the past two days alone.” Clint grinned, wiggling his hips, “And that was just your face. Now I get the full picture. God, you’re a damn work of art if I’ve ever seen one.”

"I could say the same for you," James said. "Like a beautiful Renaissance painting. Can't take my eyes off of you, omega."

“I bet you say that to all the cute omegas you meet.” Clint joked, pulling himself up to kiss James once more.

James hummed low into the kiss, shifting the two of them until Clint had his legs wrapped around the alphas waist and James was pulling the omegas hips in as close to his own as they could go. "I wasn’t exaggerating. I haven't seen an omega in years. There's no reason for me to say those things if they weren't true."

“Really? Shame, I see omegas in every reflective surface I find.” Clint laughed, “Oh god, that was a horrible joke. I’ll shut up now.”

James chuckled. "Cute," he said, running his fingers lightly over the length of Clint's cock.

“Wait, are you calling me cute, my joke cute, or my dick cute?”

"Every bit of you is cute. Even your little omega cock is cute, especially compared to mine." The alpha grabbed his own cock and stroked it a few times, letting out a little groan.

Clint shifted to eye the alpha’s cock, “You’re right, yours isn’t very cute. It’s just impressive. Wow.” he lifted his gaze back up to James’ face, giving him a small smile, “Think it’ll fit easily, or will we have to coax it in slowly?”

"I'm guessing slow," the alpha replied with a rough tone to his voice. "Especially since you're not in heat. Need you to get producing a lot of slick, otherwise it won't be comfortable."

“Right, totally won’t be like being with a fellow omega where we can just get at it.” He chewed his lip again and looked down their bodies, “Maybe start with fingers?”

"I'll go slow," James said, shifting once more so he could better reach Clint's ready wet hole. "You let me know if anything is too much."

“We shouldn’t have an issue, really. But okay.” Clint said, parting his legs further. This was a dream after all. James’ size would fit fine, he was sure, but kudos to his dream for making the fantasy both realistic and making his dream alpha gentle enough not to just force it all in at once like he knew some would. In heat was one thing. That kind of treatment from his alpha would be welcome, he was sure, but not outside of heat. It seemed like it could hurt him more than anything when he wasn’t in heat. Not that he’s had any experience with taking an alpha either way.

“I’m just wanting you to feel comfortable. Any pain during this, even a little bit of feeling uncomfortable, you let me know.” James rubbed at Clint’s entrance with his thumb as he spoke, then switched to his index finger to start preparing the omega.

“I will.” Clint flushed. God, this alpha was going to ruin him to any other alpha he may meet. He’d fall helplessly in love if he wasn’t careful.

Satisfied with Clint’s answer, James made sure his finger was coated with slick before he started to work it into the omega. He wanted to be closer to Clint’s face, but with only one arm he was limited with what he could do to keep his balance.

Clint gasped as the finger slid easily into his greedy hole and started rubbing in and out slowly to coax his body into producing more slick. It was nice, much like when he and Tony fooled around, though James’ finger was a bit thicker, stretching him just a little faster than Tony’s or his own fingers could.

As James worked the finger in, he made sure that he glanced up at Clint’s face from time to time to see if he was making right or wrong moves. Thankfully, everything he was doing seemed to be right so far, so the alpha kept pushing forward, working with the one finger until it was moving far too easily in and out of Clint. He added a second finger as slowly as he had inserted the first to make sure he wasn’t overwhelming Clint.

The omega let out a low moan, pressing back into a wall of purple pillows as he brought one knee up to hug it, “Feels nice, alpha.”

“Not too much for you?” James asked with a smirk on his lips. "Better than your time with your omega friend yet?"

“My standing record happens to b- _ hnn _ —be three fingers.” Clint moaned out to egg him on.

"Only three omega fingers?" The alpha pushed his fingers in as far as they could go and curled them. "That hardly compares to three alpha fingers."

“W- _ oh fuck _ —we omegas may have thin fingers, but they’re long!” he said, holding his hand out with fingers spread wide to show the alpha.

James leaned forward and kissed the palm of Clint's hand. "Yes, they sure are. But your three finger record will have nothing on my knot when you feel it inside you for the first time."

“Isn’t that only a thing that goes inside during climax? When my brain is going to be all fuzzy anyway?”

"I'm sure that when I put my knot in you, it'll blow the fingers out of the water." James pushed in his third finger, going faster than before as he got more excited talking about knotting the omega.

“Fuck!” Clint moaned out louder, a shiver running through him as he was stretched. His hand shot up to grip James’ shoulder, squeezing as he waited for himself to adjust.

James grunted, pausing briefly until Clint's grip lightened, then he worked the rest of his third finger into the omega. "Easy," he said in a gentle tone, wishing he had his other arm to better reassure Clint with.

“Sorry, I’m new to this—not just with an alpha but even with Tony...didn’t get much time to just enjoy omega stuff before a few days ago…” Clint admitted.

"You don't need to apologize, sweet omega," James said, working his fingers in and out at a slow, teasing pace. "I'll make you feel good, and I'll do whatever you want to try."

“I want to try having you.” Clint whispered, “Not ready for anything fancy yet, just want you, alpha.”

"And I want you, omega" James crooned out, spreading his fingers inside Clint as far as he could. 

The alpha took a little longer to work Clint loose, and when he was satisfied with how stretched he was, James removed his fingers slowly. The amount of slick that released with the fingers was enough to make James groan, his cock twitching with anticipation.

Clint let out a breath and looked up at the alpha, “Ready for this?”

"I think it should be me asking you that question," James said with a soft smile. 

“I asked you first.” the omega said with a cocky smirk.

James chuckled. "I'm more than ready. What about you?"

He nodded, “Yeah.” a pause and then, “I’m ready for you, alpha.”

Letting out a low growl, James dropped his gaze down to their hips so he could line up the tip of his cock with Clint's entrance. He gently pushed the blunt tip against the omega, looking back up for reactions as he coated his cock in slick. Then, he finally pushed inside, moving slow so Clint could adjust as needed.

“Oh sweet  _ fuck _ .” Clint moaned as his body stretched and grew accustomed to the alpha’s girth. It could certainly not compare to anything he’d done with Tony or himself. And briefly, he wondered how his mind could come up with such a sensation when he hadn’t felt it before, but the loughts of maybe this wasn’t a dream were quickly forgotten once James was fully inside and took pause as he adjusted. It took the omega longer than he would have liked, but finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at James, already taking deep breaths.

James adjusted himself so his hand was near Clint's head, steadying himself before he felt ready to start up a decent pace with his hips. He started slow, again watching for reactions so he didn't do something that hurt Clint. He couldn't risk driving away this omega who somehow understood him far better than anyone else in his life and beyond.

“James!” Clnt moaned out softly, gripping the alpha’s wrist with one hand and the other resting on his shoulder as his body was shifted over silky sheets in time with the alpha’s careful thrusts.

The alpha let out a low groan. It had been so long since he'd last been with an omega physically, but he didn't think that any of those times could have even compared to this time he was sharing with Clint. The blond beneath him was beyond beautiful and made such pretty noises that James almost believed it was him who thought he was dreaming.

"You feel so good, omega," James crooned out, giving Clint a soft look.

The omega pulled himself up, kissing James passionately and clinging to him.

In the middle of the kiss, James picked up the pace of his hips, groaning as he was reminded of the sensations he had experienced years and years before he had known of Clint's existence.

Clint broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure, holding the alpha tight as the pace quickened, “Alpha, alpha yes, please, alpha!” he hid his face in James’ neck, feeling his body start to give into the sensations completely.

James shivered lightly at Clint's words. The omega was clearly enjoying the moment, which made James feel more excited and aroused. Every little thing the omega did drove the alpha crazy; every noise, every look, every position of his body made James want more, quicker. His hips sped up once more, hand grabbing the blankets and sheets to keep him balanced.

“Alpha, my alpha…” Clint shifted as the thrusting had jostled him enough to slip a little further from the alpha, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, one hand buried in long brown hair and grabbing hold, causing it to be tugged.

James growled when his hair was tugged at, but it wasn't an aggressive growl. He got more aroused, and thus sped up his hips again, starting to thrust deeper and harder as his mind slipped into a simple state. This omega needed him as badly as he needed oxygen, and James wasn't going to deny a horny omega in need of his alpha cock.

Clint gasped and moaned out louder, words lost to him as he closed his eyes and could only hold on and feel the alpha’s movements. His mind a buzz with primal thoughts of  _ more _ and  _ mine _ .

And then he felt something new. His hole catching on something that sent a tingling shock up his body and made his inner walls pulse in a needy way, looking for something to lock around, and just as suddenly, that was all he wanted. A knot. Thats what he needed. A nice thick knot to sit on.

A short whine escaped James's throat when he felt Clint clench down on him. God if that didn't feel like the most amazing thing he had felt since he was still alive. This moment with Clint made the alpha feel human again,  _ alive _ again, and he couldn't help but feel that Clint really was the omega he was supposed to have, even if they technically lived in different states of existence. But this moment felt real and comforting to James, and he almost wished it wouldn't end so he could just _ feel _ alive again. If only he hadn't been cursed to live generations before Clint in his real life and live as a ghost in his afterlife.

With his mind quickly going fuzzy, James pulled out just long enough to guide Clint onto his stomach and to raise his hips into the air in a submissive pose. It was beautiful, and James couldn't have inserted himself back into Clint fast enough.

“ _ Alpha _ !” Clint cried out, clenching various nesting supplies in his fists as he held the position asked of him by the— _ his _ —alpha. This wasn’t one Tony had showed him, but then again, omegas were quite casual when they shared pleasure with each other, neither fully submitting or dominating the other. Omegas touched each other as equals, mirroring each other’s touches and exploring what felt good to each of them so that they’d be ready for taking an alpha. James was not Tony. James wasn’t even an omega. He was an alpha, and the way he touched Clint proved it in the most tempting of ways.

His skin itched for that touch, his cock twitched in excitement when he was manhandled into a new position or held down. He  _ liked _ how James ravished him like he was both something precious in need of worship but also a piece of meat to be devoured. He  _ liked _ it, and he never thought he would like souch treatment, especially by an alpha, but here he was, loving every second of it and wishing it wouldn’t end.

James steadied himself by putting his hand in the small of Clint's back. He growled at a moderate volume, his hips moving at a more intense pace than he started with. What had started off gentle and slow was quickly turning into primal and needy, and James partly blamed it on him not being with an omega for a very long time.

The omega whimpered as his body grew more and more desperate for that final— _ something. _ That feeling of being stuffed so full there would be no chance at separating. To trap the alpha within his body and take whatever load the alpha offered him.

“Please, please, alpha, please…” he gasped out in a tiny, needy voice.

Replying with a small whine of his own, James leaned down and kissed the skin between Clint’s shoulder blades, and when he felt his rhythm start to break, he leaned closer to the omega’s ear and growled low in it. He was barely keeping his balance, but at least he was close to the omega he was quickly considering as his own. 

Clint’s neck was exposed and vulnerable, and as he whimpered and pawed at the sheets under him, he tilted his head to the side, only giving better access to his scent gland and bonding spot. It wasn’t something he should do, he knew that somewhere in his mind, but he wasn’t paying that little voice any mind in favor of what pleasure was doing to his body. And it only  _ really _ mattered if he was in heat, so...

James knew that Clint wasn’t fully in his right mind, for very good reason, of course. But with his neck exposed and the little whimpers coming from his throat, Clint was the cutest and most attractive thing James had ever seen, and he had had plenty of omegas in the past bare their necks for him. But Clint was different. He had been since James first saw him briefly at the inn. Clint was James’s omega, the alpha felt it deep down. He wanted to bite so bad, to claim Clint as his own and care for him until the day he died.

Whining, James straightened up a little and thrust a few more times, deep and hard, and then he stopped, sitting right on the edge of his climax while his mind was whirling with thoughts of marking Clint. Just do it, bite him, claim him!

“Omega,” he growled out, trying to hold himself back.

“Alpha, please.” Clint whimpered again, shifting his hips as best he could to try and resume the firm thrusting he’d been mewling over. He  _ needed _ it, he needed the alpha’s knot locked deep inside as he was filled with cum. 

“Fuck…” Giving into his needs, James gave his last thrust before his climax hit with a loud groan escaping his throat, his whole body lunging forward until his face was buried in Clint’s neck.

The alpha’s knot slipped inside Clint as it expanded and the omega clenched down around it, causing a cry of pleasure to rip from his lips. Full. So full, and he could feel the alpha’s cock twitching as it pumped him full of his seed. It felt heavenly, and Clint couldn’t move an inch, even if he tried. His body staying locked in place, happily accepting the alpha’s climax, and his own cock releasing a much smaller amount of his own cum between his legs.

Only a few seconds passed before James latched his teeth into Clint’s neck, biting down until he could taste blood and an explosion of the omega’s scent was released. The alpha let out a long groan, a new wave of his climax hitting him as he bit down. 

“Ah— _ ah! _ Clint gasped, his body trembling before falling limp and compliant to the bite. The air around him scented only of the alpha who’s fangs were deep in his neck, calming him from any panic he may have felt.

Together the two stayed locked together, creating a bond between them that was an utter miracle outside of a heat. James could feel himself slowly becoming more relaxed the longer he stayed locked inside Clint, he could feel their bond taking flight and connecting them between the different realms they existed in. Their bond was clearly special, and James could tell that already when he slowly released his bite after some time and shifting them both to lay on their sides, his knot locked firmly inside Clint.

Clint whimpered as they shifted onto their side, and he pressed back against James’ chest, craving more skin-to-skin contact as he closed his eyes and just took in the heavy scent of his alpha, letting it relax him so he hardly noticed the lingering pain on his neck.

James began crooning happily, curling around Clint and holding him close while closing his eyes. He sighed and nuzzled the omega’s neck. “Good omega.”

“Alpha.” Clint hummed, reaching up to take James’ hand in his own and starting a soft purring.

Their fingers intertwined as James nuzzled the fresh bite mark on Clint's neck, licking up a bit of blood that was starting to drip from the wound. "You did so good, omega," he praised with a smile.

The purring grew louder at the praise, though he didn’t respond further, exhausted and weak from not just taking a knot for the first time, but also being bonded outside his heat.

"You doing okay?" James asked in a soft voice. "I didn't hurt you any, did I?"

The omega pushed out a hum and parted his lips, intending to say he was fine, but instead; “Happy.”

James smiled. "I am too. Very happy."

Clint smiled and wiggled even closer to the alpha, “Alpha, my alpha.”

James shivered and sighed happily. "My omega, you're so amazing. How have I gone this long without knowing you the way I do now?"

“Donno whacha missing till you discover it…” Clint slurred, half asleep.

"Truer words have never been spoken," James said, pulling his hand away to trail his fingers along Clint's hip.

Clint shivered under the touch, and tugged one of the nearest blankets over to cover them, “I don’t want this to be a dream…” he muttered.

James sighed. “How could you think all that was a dream? No dream ever feels that good.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “Reality hasn’t been so nice to me. Abusive father, dead mother, and an asshole of a brother who wants to drag me back into father’s grip. Finding a town to call home and friends willing to protect me if my brother shows up already seems too good to be true, let alone finding an alpha as perfect as you who somehow manages to bond me outside of my heat on the night we first meet.”

James looked at his omega with a horrified expression. “Your family sounds horrible. I wish I would have found you sooner so I could have taken you away from all of that.”

“And save me from having to spend heats in caves, I’m sure. This is my first nest. It’s nice. Soft...warm... _ safe _ .”

“I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Spending years of Heats without comfort any kind must have been really hard on you.” James nuzzled Clint's neck with a soft whine. “I'm here for you now and I'm not going to let your family come anywhere near you ever again.”

“Will I get to watch you get all growl-protective of me?” Clint asked, twisting just enough to be able to look back at James with only a little whine when James’ knot tugged at his sensitive hole still locked around it.

"If I think you'll be safe when I do get protective, absolutely." James leaned forward to kiss Clint with a smile. 

“I’m not a damoiseau in distress. I happen to have a wicked good shot with a bow.”

“Oh yeah? You’ll have to show me. I’m good with a musket at long range and a knife at close range. Or I used to be anyways… I haven’t gotten to use my skills in a long time. People just come to me now and I… well, that doesn’t matter…”

“You fuck them until their brain is all fuzzy?” Clint guessed absently, “At least, thats what you did with me…”

“I’d only do that with you,” James said with a chuckle. “Literally  _ only _ you now, since it seems that we’re bound to one another.” He lightly ran his fingers over the mark his teeth had made, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a happy sigh.

The omega shivered and curled up more, “Do you alphas not curl up with other alphas for some alpha time like us omegas do?”

“If you count rough-housing as ‘curling up’, sure, we do that kind of thing.”

“Not the same thing...though, that does explain why my brother was always so rough with me back before he was an asshole.”

“Alphas can be a bit rough when playing with others, especially younger alphas. I remember as a teenager almost always having bruises from rough-housing with my friends. We all grew up and became soldiers, so we kept rough-housing with each other when we were allowed to do so.”

“I was only allowed to play with my brother as a kid, and that ended as soon as I started getting my heat. My father has a low opinion of omegas. Tried selling me to some brothel owner first chance he got, but Mother intervened and...well, she’s gone and I ran. Didn’t stop running until I came here.” Clint shifted, finding that James’ knot had started going down. It was still locked in place, but loose enough where the omega could move with only a small amount of moans from over sensitization, and he did so, awkwardly lifting a leg so he could twist around and face the alpha, settling his front against his chest.

James held the omega close once they were comfortable again. “I hate people like your father… I wish more people like him got lost in the forest during the storms.”

Clint let out a small laugh into the alpha’s chest, “Think the resident ghost would teach them a lesson?”

“If you asked me to, I would in a heartbeat,” James replied. “Alpine and I would chase them down until they had no more land to run on.”

“You’re too pretty to be the ghost. The stories all claim he supposedly looks like a walking corpse with dead white eyes.”

“Is… that not what you see? I mean, I thought you were just being nice by not mentioning how I looked.” James quickly glanced over his own body, seeing the disgusting appearance he had donned ever since he died and was cursed.

Clint giggled, “Ice-blue eyes, a sharp jawline covered in just the right amount of stubble, long chestnut hair, a decent tan, and muscles for miles, wow.” he ran his hand over James’ abs, “I don’t see how any of your features could be considered ‘corpse-like’.”

James furrowed his eyebrows. “You mean you don’t see all these gross fleshy bits that hang off my shoulder where my arm used to be? You don’t see my ratted hair and the lack of irises from my eyes? He paused, almost overwhelmed that the omega he had claimed as his didn’t see him as the monster he had been cursed to be. “You mean… you see me the way I was when I was still alive?”

“You have a stump and a few scars, but that’s the only sign that you’ve been through some shit.” Clint shrugged, “Doesn’t take away from your handsomeness.”

“Everyone else sees the monster I am, but you don’t see that... That’s impossible really. I don’t know of anyone else who sees me the way you do. You’d almost have to have some sort of magic in you to bypass the cursed form I was forced to take.”

“Think my mom may have been a witch, maybe.” Clint shrugged, “She used to whisper secrets to me as we sat by the fire and she drew little designs in the ashes. She said they were for protection. But I never seemed to be able to do the kind of things she was able to do, and after the magic protections couldn’t save her from dad, I stopped believing in it. But you really don’t seem all that dead to me and I refuse to believe that you are anything but my alpha.”

“My story is complicated. I wish I could make you understand better.” James sighed and buried his face in Clint’s neck.

“Maybe you can tell me all about it in the morning after Jarvis brings breakfast up?”

James looked up quickly, a slight bit of panic in his eyes. “Oh… Clint, I… I wish I could stay that long, I really do, but I can’t be around here when the morning comes. If I’m seen by anyone, a lot of people can get hurt. It’s really complicated, but I really can’t put you in danger.”

“Breakfast is only dangerous if I cook it…” the omega pouted, clinging tighter to the alpha.

“Silly omega.” James sighed and kissed Clint softly, feeling his knot deflate enough to finally pull out of the blond. “Let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

“Mmph.” The omega clinged tighter to the alpha once he could no longer feel his alpha inside him. He couldn't help it. Sex made omegas clingy, and he wasn’t an exception. He’d even gotten clingy with Tony after they had been together in omegan bonding time, which had made Tony laugh and call him adorable as he played with Clint’s hair.

“God it’s going to be so hard leaving you soon… I know you don’t want me to go, but I can’t stay much longer, Clint. Let’s clean up, and then I’ll cuddle you until I have to go.”

“You won’t leave me right after?”

"I won't leave until you're asleep again. You have my word."

Clint bit his lip, but nodded and reluctantly let the alpha pull away, “There should be water in the pitcher next to the basin over there.”

James nodded, climbing out of the nest that would need to be built back up again later on. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer tonight, but I will try to come back tomorrow night to be with you. Besides, I'm not going to leave my omega all alone now. I'd be a terrible alpha if I did that."

“If you’re not a dream, you need to come for my heat, too. It’s about a month away unless the bond changes things…”

"I'm not a dream, I'm just not technically alive…" The alpha shook his head, bringing over the water and a cloth. "But I will come, don't worry. You won't be alone for your next heat."

“You’re either alive or a dream.” Clint insisted stubbornly. “You’ll see.”

"You definitely made me feel alive tonight." James smiled as he started cleaning up his omega with the water and cloth.

Clint smiled and whimpered as the damp cloth glided over his sensitive skin. “I’ll make you feel alive many more times if you want.” he whispered, cupping James’ face, “I know we only just met but I—I think I’m already falling in love with you—not from the sex, though that was great, but…”

"Well, that happens when a couple who's meant to be together meets properly for the first time." The alpha smiled and leaned forward to kiss Clint. 

“Yeah?” Clint muttered against his lips right before they met and he pressed up into it.

"It's like they know they're perfect for each other," James said, pulling back to speak. "Love at first sight."

“Ever hear about omegas seeing the face of their alpha before even meeting them for the first time? Like, in their mind?”

"Heard of it, yes. A few of my friends had omegas who saw their alphas' faces before they met face to face."

“I’ve seen yours right away the first time I tried imagining what my future alpha would be like.”

"Really? Didn't go through a series of faces before you settled for mine?"

“Nope. But I also didn’t do it until recently.”

"I don't blame you for not trying until recently. But I'm glad it was me you thought of. And I’m glad that you don’t see me the way everyone else does. You’ve been a gift to me, even if we’ve known each other for a very short time.”

“I wouldn’t have invited you into my nest if you hadn’t been the alpha of my dreams like that.” Clint admitted, “I’m not that easy.”

James chuckled. “Well, I hadn’t expected it to be easy to get invited to your nest. In fact, I didn’t even think we’d get this far in our new relationship.”

“Not really sure how it happened, just know it did and that I’m not upset about it. Even the bitey bit.”

“I hope that heals properly,” James said, touching the bite mark gently before washing it with the damp cloth. “Would be a shame if it got infected or didn’t heal with a scar.”

“You could kiss it for luck?” Clint suggested, “Just—gently. It’s starting to get a bit tender.”

“Of course.” With a smile, James kissed the still bleeding mark as gently as he could, licking the blood off his lips as he pulled back and locked his eyes with Clint’s. 

The omega smiled, “Almost ready to rejoin me in the nest?”

“I think so. Still feeling okay?”

“Aside from cold and needing to be held close? I feel fine.”

“Well, don’t you worry. I’ll curl up with you again soon, and you’ll be warm again.” James took away the things he used to clean up Clint with and returned to the nest with a relaxed sigh. 

Clint began shifting around, arranging pillows and blankets to better fit the two of them comfortably and still give him the feeling of safety with high walls around him. Then he pulled James down and guided him against a wall of pillows and curled up into him, a blanket covering them both.

Perfect. It felt perfect.

James started crooning softly as he pulled Clint closer to him. Simply being able to cuddle with another person again made James feel so much better than he usually felt while roaming the forest. For years he was known as a monster who killed those who got themselves lost in the storms that followed him, but now someone knew him as kind, attractive,  _ alpha.  _ Clint knew him as something completely different from the monster everyone else saw him as, and it made James feel alive once more. 

Sighing, James wished there was some way that he could live once more just to be with Clint all the time rather than being limited to nights in the bedroom.

Clint started purring in response to the comforting croon, closing his eyes and shifting until his nose was tucked up in James’ neck. It wasn’t long before he was drifting off, content and happily clinging to the alpha.

If only there was more time. If only James was actually alive. So many things kept James from staying with Clint and actually sleeping next to him through the night. It pained him to lay there and just watch the omega sleep peacefully while he was physically incapable of doing the same. His soul ached for the freedom of life, and he wished the curse that was put upon him would just go away.

Once Clint was in a deep sleep, James slipped out of the omega's soft grasp and out of the nest, simply moving through objects as being a ghostly figure allowed. He wasn't truly a solid being any more, he could only create the illusion that he was, and that was perhaps the most painful of all. 

His physical form began to flake away as he moved to the window, glancing back at Clint one last time before he passed through the glass silently and whistled for his horse. Alpine showed up just as James's feet hit the snow, and he mounted her without speaking a word. Suddenly it was too painful to physically speak to his horse, so he just clicked his tongue and went on his way, flakes of snow falling gently in his wake. Before he was lost to the forest once more, he looked up at the window he had left through with a longing expression. He didn't know if he'd be back the next night, but he knew for sure that he was going to miss Clint very much. Perhaps it was foolish of him to claim the omega as his mate…

Anyone up late that night could recall a difference in the Winter Soldier's howl. There was clearly more pain than usual, and those who had heard were left to wonder what had suddenly gotten the soldier mourning rather than hunting.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Clint groaned as he woke up later in the morning than usual, his body tangled with blankets and his limbs clinging to pillows, and he felt—lonely. Maybe even abandoned for some reason.

Shaking his head he untangled himself and shifted to the edge of his nest, rubbing his eyes before pushing himself up on wobbling legs, which brought attention to an ache in a rather telling place. But he managed to steady himself and moved over to the wash basin in his room and splashed water on his face to help wake himself up, used the towel to pat it dry again, and then he moved to the wardrobe to get dressed in the first set of casual clothing he found.

Once dressed, he ignored combing his hair and left his room, wondering if any breakfast had been saved for him, or if he should go to a pub for an early lunch. However, in the sunroom, he spotted Tony sitting at the small table, digging into a late breakfast of his own, and  _ oh _ , could he smell the coffee. It tempted Clint over and he flopped, with some regret, into one of the empty chairs.

“Morning.”

Tony looked over at Clint and smiled. "Good morning, sweet omega. Looks like you slept rather well last night."

“Mm, I had a wonderful but strange wet dream last night.” he admitted without shame. After all, this was Tony. They had shared their fantasies with each other, touched each other, kissed each other, and nested together in such a short amount of time. There was no reason to hold back about such topics.

“I assume you slept rather well with Steve after living out a few fantasies of your own?” he added as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a swig that should have been entirely too daring for a hot drink. His shirt collar rubbed unpleasantly against a spot on his neck and he mostly ignored it, only sliding his finger along it to see if there was a strange fold causing the discomfort. 

"Oh My god, Clint, you can't imagine how amazing I felt last night." The brunet sunk deeper into his chair with a giggle, showing off some dark marks on his neck. "Steve is _ huge _ , I thought he wasn't going to fit!"

“But I’m guessing it’s safe to say he did manage to fit?” Clint asked knowingly. After all, that same thing happened in his dream about James, “And that he made you lose your mind as he peppered your body with those marks since he couldn’t bond you yet?”

"That blacksmith fit me like a glove. He's so perfect, Clint. I'd be  _ devastated  _ if something bad ever happened to him."

“You’re lucky he’s real.” Clint said absently as he started reaching for a slice of toasted bread and the jam, “He’ll stay by your side. Oh, is he still here?”

Tony giggled again. "He's sleeping like a baby in my nest still. Big guy wore himself out, satisfying me last night."

“Did Jarvis have to carry you down here to breakfast?” Clint laughed. “My own legs were weak when I woke up and I had been dreaming, so probably touching myself in my sleep to make me like that, I can only imagine how much your legs would wobble.”

"I got a couple steps out of my bedroom before Jarvis helped me down here. I haven't moved since."

“Want to get a nice hot bath together? I feel like I need one, and it’d help your walking situation.” Clint shrugged, “and maybe by the time we get out, your alpha will be awake for you to attach to.”

"I like that plan. But you should eat something first! Here." Tony grabbed a plate that had some eggs on them and handed it to Clint. "Jarvis made these the way you like them. He figured you'd be along at some point to eat."

“We have time. The bath water needs to be heated and poured into the tub.” Clint pointed out as he shoved a bite of eggs into his mouth.

“Still, you need to eat, especially if your mind dreamt up a wild fantasy about a very handsome alpha.” Tony sipped his coffee with a smirk, looking outside at the snow being illuminated by the sun, not a single cloud hanging in the sky. “Gotta keep your energy up.”

“I said there’s time, not that I won’t eat, you silly omega.” Clint said, flicking a small bit of egg at Tony and smirking when it landed perfectly on the end of his nose and stuck in place.

Tony blinked when the egg landed on his nose, and he brushed it off. “Good, I don’t want you passing out on me today while we talk more about alphas.”

“Will a certain beefy alpha with shoulders for miles be joining us while we gossip more about alphas? I dare say I'd like to see how red his face can get.” Clint joked.

“Oh I can definitely invite him to stay with us to gossip,'' Tony said with a smirk. “But I don’t know what he has to do today for work.”

“How about over dinner, then? I wanted to go out into the woods today with Lucky and my bow. Do a bit of hunting to help the town’s food stores. He could go work that way.”

“I do like that Idea. Plus I’m sure Jarvis and Pepper will appreciate him leaving for a bit so they can clean up everything.” Tony flushed and giggled. “My room is a mess right now.”

“Oh my, how many pillows and blankets are covered in your good time?” Clint grinned.

“Would you believe me if I said all of them?”

“Dear lord of whatever deity is up there, Tony!” Clint all but shrieked, “You’re not even in heat! How can you even withstand the amount required for that?!”

“I have no idea, but I did! Steve is a beast, but I had no problems keeping up with him. We took breaks, of course, but… I will admit I’m a bit sore today.”

“How are you even awake and not passed out on top of that maniac alpha up in your room?”

“I was hungry after all that work! But I think I might take a nap later, which of course you’re welcome to join me. I can see dark circles under your eyes.”

“I slept plenty, and I’m eager to go out with my bow while the weather’s nice. Test out those arrows your alpha made and sold me.”

Tony shrugged. “Suit yourself. The offer still stands if you come home and feel tired.”

“I’ll invite myself right on into your room to curl up with you if I return in time for it.” Clint promised.

“I’ll have clean blankets and pillows waiting for you.” Tony went to take another sip of his coffee, but his eyes lit up suddenly, and he started purring happily. “Look who’s finally awake.”

Steve approached the two omegas with a soft smile, his blond hair sticking up in a few places. “Hey, didn’t know I’d get to wake up seeing two omegas enjoying their breakfast.”

Clint turned to see what Tony was looking at, though he knew from the dopy look on the other omega’s face that it was Steve. “You’re up earlier than what I’d guess after hearing how late you two stayed up last night.”

Steve flushed. “Well, we had a good time, but I can’t sleep forever. I need to go back into town to work.”

“When are you leaving? Tony and I were going to enjoy a nice hot bath before I leave as well to go get Lucky. Do some hunting.”

“Well I didn’t have a specific time. I can wait until you’re ready to head into town, so we can go together.”

“That would be nice. It’s a bit of a walk to make alone, after all.”

“I agree. Plus you can meet Nomad.”

“I’d love to. I’m sure Lucky’s already friends with Nomad.”

"You two don't have to walk back into town," Tony said. "You can take one of my carriages. It'll be a faster trip."

"I'm up for a walk," Steve responded. "But whatever Clint wants. I don't want him to get tired."

“Seems a bit much just to go to the stables in my case, and work in your alpha’s.” Clint shrugged, “Plus it’s a nice day. The skies are clear for the first time since however long before I arrived here. Maybe I’ll take you up on the offer when the weather’s less pleasant.” 

He lifted his cup to take another drink of coffee, and found it empty, “...can we have more of this liquid gold made up for our bath?”

Tony smiled. "Of course. Sweet coffee is the only thing keeping me awake at this point."

The omega called for Jarvis while Steve sat down in a chair close by, enjoying the warm sunshine that filtered through the windows. He turned his face to make sure Clint could clearly see his lips. "It really is a nice day. It'll be a cold walk, but I can't say I'll mind. Besides, I'll be working by a fire most of the day. A little cold won't hurt."

“I’m used to traveling weeks in the cold, a few hours out won’t seem so bad, and I have my nest to return to. Though I doubt mine is as warm as Tony’s is after last night.” he winked. “I do hope you plan to return this evening. Have dinner with us and then curl up in that nest once more with Tony. You make him really happy, you know.”

“Can confirm.” Tony spoke up, turning briefly away from Jarvis, though his input went unnoticed by Clint who sometimes forgot other people could easily hear what is being discussed right next to them even if they weren’t looking.

Steve chuckled. “Well, I won’t be opposed to coming back tonight. I had a really good time last night that I’d want to come back as often as I’m allowed.”

“You are welcome back any time, Alpha.” Tony purred, “Even if it means I’ll never walk again!”

“I don’t think I’ll ever leave you unable to walk for the rest of your life,” the alpha said. “But I won’t apologize for immobilizing you for a few days.”

“I’ll be disappointed if you didn’t turn my legs into a wobbly mess every time we share my nest! Especially when apparently just a wet dream can do that to Clint.”

“To be fair it was a very nice and detailed dream.” Clint flushed.

“Dream about Happy or Thor?” Steve asked with a chuckle. 

“Nope, James.” Clint grinned.

“Ooh, he has a name now?” Tony asked while leaning closer to Clint, a huge smile on his face. “Your alpha you happened to dream up?”

“Yup. He said his name was James so now he’s James the dream alpha.”

“Dreamy alpha, I bet he is,” Tony said with a sigh. “I hope he’s actually real and finds you one day. You deserve an alpha that can rock your world and protect you from your shitty family.”

“Yours is real.” Clint gestured to Steve, “So I have a chance. Though I hope his back story’s not as crazy as it is in my dream. I think I’ve been listening to too many retellings of the local ghost story because in my dream he claimed to be the Winter Soldier.”

Tony blinked. "Wow. Your mind really picked the most extreme alpha to be yours."

“Lucky for me he didn't look like the corpse ghost described in the more detailed tellings of the story. He just looked beautiful.”

“Most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen? Made your heart skip a beat the first time you saw him?” Tony inquired with wide eyes.

“My whole body was quaking—of course the dream did start with me sitting in the snow for some reason.”

“Like your sleep walking?” the brunet asked. “Wait… are you sure it was just a dream, Clint?”

“Of course I’m sure. I could  _ hear _ him, Tony. It was like I got my hearing back and I didn’t have to read his lips at all. I could be looking down at his hand as he slid them down my body and still know what he was saying...or growling...or  _ crooning _ . It’s been so long since I’ve last heard anything, Tony, It was nice to remember...but I woke up to the silent world I live in.”

“Oh…” Tony grunted as he stood up and moved closer to Clint, pulling him into a hug. When he pulled back, he spoke again. “I’m so sorry… That dream meant more to you than I realized.”

“It’s how I know it was a dream. A wonderful dream, but still, a dream.”

“Must have been nice to hear a nice alpha for once. I wish it wasn’t a dream now, for your sake.”

“Yeah...but at least no asshole alpha can control me with an alpha tone like my father did before I lost my hearing. Total plus.” Clint smiled, looking on the bright side of his situation.

“Sir, your bath is ready.” Jarvis said, walking back into the sunroom, “Will you need assistance?”

“I think Clint can help me,” Tony replied to Jarvis with a smile, offering his hand to the other omega. “Come on, let’s go relax in the bath and have more coffee, then you and Steve can head back into town.”

“Alright.” Clint shoveled the last of his breakfast into his mouth before he stood up and helped support the shorter omega, his arm around his waist as Tony held his shoulders. The two smiled at Steve before leaving him in the sunroom to go climb into the bath.

The bath was a beautifully crafted copper tub with beautifully crafted clawed feet. The water filling it let off gentle curls of steam, scented in some luxury oils the rich omega likely always used. It was a relaxing scent that filled the room as Clint let go of Tony so that they both could shed their layers of clothing.

Tony was first to step into the bath, sinking into the water with a happy sigh as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of warm water and bubbles surrounding his sore body. 

“Feeling better already?” Clint asked as he draped his slacks over a stool along with his vest before starting to remove his shirt. The collar again rubbed his neck wrong and once the shirt was off, he took pause to look along the inside of the shirt collar, finding nothing that would explain the irritation he felt when the soft fabric shifted against his skin. Shrugging it off, he folded the shirt and set it on his pile of clothes.

“Ask me again at the end of our bath, but the water does feel really good.” Tony chuckled, his eyes still closed.

“Good, because I’m looking forward to a nice bath with all the oils or whatever it is that smells so nice.” Clint said as he stepped into the tub and sank in until his shoulders were covered, his legs off to one side of Tony. “Ahhh, so warm!”

“It feels like paradise,” Tony said with a moan, cracking his eyes open to look at Clint.

“This must be what people call living the life of luxury.” Clint agreed, resting his head back on the back of the tub and letting out a happy sigh, “So nice. I’m never going back to bathing in a river again.”

“Ick, I’m never letting you do that again. I can’t imagine how unclean you’d feel after bathing in a river.”

“Trust me, with how filthy you feel from traveling, even a river wash makes you feel loads better. I’d also wash my clothes like that when I bathe, and let them dry by a fire as I wear my second set of clothes. That way once the first is dry, they’ll be clean for after the next bath I get whenever.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t come across our town sooner. You never deserved to live like that, or even live on the run from your family.” Tony sighed. He stretched his arms upwards before he moved to the other side of the tub to cuddle with Clint.

“It wasn’t so bad. Got to see a lot of things. Beautiful landscapes, impressive cities, loads of cute animals.” Clint shrugged, shifting to allow space for the cuddling. The tub was large enough to comfortably fit two alphas, or squeeze in three if they had to, but some adjustments were still needed for the two omegas.

“At least you’re safe here,” Tony said, his eyes drooping a bit and a yawn escaping his mouth. “No bad family here to take you away from us.”

“Just a needy omega to do omega things with, and a handful of alpha friends wanting to be supportive.” Clint hummed in agreement, “The longer I stay here, the more I like it here.”

“Good. I think we’d all be devastated if you decided to leave. I would be, anyways. I’d miss you way too much if you left me.”

“You’re stuck with me, omega.” Clint said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple, “We omegas are a needy, clingy bunch, and you’ve made me attached to you.”

“I was attached to you the moment I saw you,” Tony said with a smile, giving Clint a kiss on his cheek. “You’re my best omega friend now, you won’t get rid of me easily.”

“Does that mean you’ve found some nickname for me?”

“I’d say yes, but I haven’t had the right moment to use it yet, Robin Hood.”

“You’re nicknaming me after an outlaw?” Clint laughed. “Think I need to get one of those hats illustrations depict him wearing?”

"Oh absolutely! Your alpha would have a fun time with that in bed."

“You think so? Maybe I’ll dream it tonight to see just how much he likes a hat like that on me. I want mine to be purple, of course, not so much green or brown like in the stories based around Robin Hood and his men.”

"Of course, I can't imagine you wearing anything that doesn't have a hint of purple in it."

“It’d be like you lacking anything red.” Clint laughed, shifting in the water a bit.

"Always gotta have my red things." Tony closed his eyes and nuzzled the base of Clint's neck.

“Ow!” Clint flinched and pulled away as a sharp pain shot through him, his hand moving to rub the place on his neck the pain had originated from.

Tony reeled back, caused by some water to splash out of the tub. "What happened?! What'd I do?!"

“I don’t know, there was just suddenly a sharp pain. My shirt earlier kept rubbing it strangely, as well, but I'm not feeling anything when I rub it like this.” Clint admitted.

"Maybe you have a bruise there?" Tony grabbed Clint's hand and pulled it away carefully. What he saw underneath made his jaw drop and his eyes go wide. He swallowed and looked at Clint. "Are you absolutely sure that you  _ just  _ had a dream last night?"

“Of course I’m sure. I told you I could hear his voice. That’s only something that sometimes happens in my memories or dreams. Why? Is it a bruise?”

"It's…it is a bite mark, Clint. Right over your scent gland."

“A bite mark?” Clint reached up to run his fingers over the tender area of his neck, looking for little indents that would suggest he was bitten, but he only felt smooth skin.

"Yes, a bite mark! I can see it, plain as day." Tony got out of the tub and looked around for a handheld mirror, bringing one back for Clint to use. 

“But I don’t feel anything…” Clint said numbly as he continued to run his fingers over his bonding spot, his eyes watching Tony as he brought a mirror over to the tub.

"Look, it's very clearly there. It's like...oh my god, it's like a ghost left it."

“Not funny.” Clint took the mirror and tilted his head to try and get a good look. Tony wasn’t wrong. There was clearly a deep claiming bite positioned perfectly over his scent gland, clear alpha fang marks, the pattern of dubled puncture wounds already silvering and smoothing out as an accepted bonding mark would be.

Clint’s eyes bulged as he took in the sight. The memory of being bitten in his ‘dream’ suddenly flinging to the forefront of his thought.

“But...but I...how… My heat isn’t...but this is…”

"I'm just as dumbfounded as you are," Tony said, reaching out to touch the mark. "How did you even get a bonding mark outside of your heat? It's impossible… Can you… can you feel him?"

“I’m supposed to feel him? I don’t know much about bonding marks outside of the fact that they silver if the omega’s body accepts the bond, and that it has to be done during heat in order to have the chance at silvering.”

"Well, this mark is definitely silvered, and you're not having your heat yet. I've never heard of a mark silvering outside of a heat…" Tony shook his head. "Did the alpha in your dream do this?"

“Yeah, he did get bitey but I forgot about it until just now…” Clint set the mirror aside and sank into the water, “...Should probably go talk to Doc about this, hu?”

"I think you should get a priest or something! If you're alpha really is the Winter Soldier like he told you he was, you're bonded to a fucking ghost! Oh my god, this means he really does exist…"

“Shouldn’t I be the one freaking out here? Clint said, shifting to get out of the heated water with a bit of disappointment. Maybe he could get a nice soak in later after dinner. He’d heat the water and fill the tub himself if he had to. It was a lot of work for Tony’s household staff to have to do twice in one day.

"Clint…" Tony grabbed the blond's wrist, wearing a worried expression. "Are you freaked out by this?"

Clint shrugged, “More in shock that maybe it wasn’t just a dream I think?”

"Are you going to be alright? You don't have to leave, you know. I… I'm sorry I freaked out and suggested seeing a priest."

“I have a bonding mark silvering on my neck outside of my heat, Tony. I need to talk to Bruce to see if this is okay. Maybe see if James is staying at Nat’s inn, and if he is, I’m going to scold him for leaving me to wake up alone.”

"Alright, do you want me to go with you? I can give your alpha a good scolding as well," Tony said as he stood up carefully.

“It’d be nice not having to be alone when admitting this to the doc.” Clint said, pointing to his neck, “It’s one thing to talk about this stuff with you, or get playful and flirty with my alpha friends, it’s another to talk about the fact I very willingly jumped into bed with a strange alpha who somehow managed to bond me outside of my heat with the good beta doctor of the town.”

Tony nodded. "Let's get dressed then, and we can let Steve know what's up, unless you don't want to tell him yet."

Clint shook his head, “This feels a bit...private right now. At least until I process it and figure things out.”

"Got it, we'll just say you need to see the doctor." The brunet dried himself off before tossing on his clothes again. "I'll have Jarvis make another bath for us tonight, okay? So we can still have relaxation time."

“Yeah, I’d like that—but I’m taking the coffee with me!”

Tony laughed. “You can bring all the coffee you want, sweet omega. I’ll bring some as well, just so I don’t fall asleep on the way into town.”

“This stuff is my favorite thing in the world. I’ll never say no to coffee or let it go to waste.”

“Good to know. I usually don’t finish the amount that Jarvis makes.” Tony hung up his towel so it could dry before turning back to Clint. “As soon as you’re ready to go, we can leave.”

Clint pulled his clothing back on after drying off, and then grabbed the pot of coffee, “Okay, Just need my cloak and bow from my room.”

I’m gonna go back to Steve. Meet us in the sunroom when you’re ready.” Tony left, grunting a little with a few of the steps he took as he left.

“Sure you can make it, omega?”

Tony turned his head, smiling. “Yeah, I can make it. The pain will go away as the day goes on.”

“Alright. Just don’t fall on the staircase.” Clint smiled before hurring off, coffee in hand, towards his room.

Once he had on his cloak and quiver, his bow in one hand and coffee in the other, the omega headed back down to the sunroom.

“Okay boys, I’m ready to go.”

Tony and Steve were bundled up and ready to make the walk into town when Clint said he was ready. Tony moved closer to the other omega and linked their arms together with a big smile. 

“Great! Steve was just telling me that he was going to buy some things for dinner tonight while we run our own errands.”

“Got yourself quite the domestic alpha, hu?” Clint chuckled, “Hopefully he can also snuggle us if it’s windy out.”

“I’d be more than happy to keep the both of you warm while we walk,” Steve said with a smile. “Pepper did happen to say that the sunshine is deceptive today.”

“Aw, sunshine, no…” Clint pouted as he and Tony instantly tucked themselves both on each side of the alpha under his cloak.

“Don’t worry, I hear it’s supposed to warm back up soon,” Steve reassured. “It’ll be a nice break from the cold and snow.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that the ghost would be further away?” Clint asked as the group stepped outside and started their walk.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. “The further away he is, the warmer it gets. That’s why parts of his story mention that he just disappears when spring comes.”

Clint nodded, hiding a small frown as he felt an unpleasant twist in his stomach at the thought.

“I think this winter is going to be harsher than years previous,” Tony said, glancing sideways at Clint.

“Really?” Steve made a quizzical look. “I mean, most our winters are pretty harsh. You saying we might lose someone to the storms this year?”

“No,” Tony said quickly. There was a sharp edge to his words, which made Steve grimace a little. “I don’t want to lose anyone else to the storms… I just hope the Winter Soldier is gracious to us.”

“...Does Spring ever come late around here?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” Tony said. “But eventually he does leave. He likes to take his sweet time.”

Again, the blond omega fell silent, looking down as they walked, and letting his mind wander about what that would mean for him and James—if James was indeed the ghost as he had claimed.

Before long, the trio made it into town, several people already out and about running their errands for the day. Despite it still being bitter cold, it was warmer than it had been in the past few days, and most everyone was thankful for the warm sunshine they were blessed with for the day. It was clear that the people of Winterbrook were going to take advantage of the rare nice day.

Near the stables, Happy was busy walking around some of the horses to warm them up so they wouldn’t get too cold. The two he just happened to be walking the moment Steve, Tony, and Clint got close were Nomad and Lucky. When the three were closer, Happy’s attention turned to them, his breath leaving his mouth in a puff as he smiled.

“Well if it isn’t the infamous three,” he called out to them. “Nice day today, huh?”

Clint pulled a smile back onto his face, “Hey Happy! How's my boy? I was planning to take him out today.”

"Lucky's been fantastic, but—-"

Happy was cut off by Lucky whinnying and lunging forward when he caught sight of Clint. The horse shoved his nose into the omega's chest, making little sounds that indicated he was happy to see Clint again.

"Looks like he missed you," Happy said with a chuckle.

The omega grunted, but let out a light laugh, petting Lucky’s nose fondly, “I missed you too, Luck. I promise we’ll go out for a ride in the woods a bit. Maybe do some hunting if we find anything, yeah?”

"I'd really appreciate it if you did do some hunting," Natasha's voice came as she walked up to the group, a smile on her face. "Morning, sweet omegas. I trust you both slept well?"

“Oh hey, Nat! Sorry, did you say something? I missed it. Lucky here’s quite the attention hog.” Clint smiled.

Nat smiled wider. "I just mentioned that I'd appreciate if you did some hunting, and I asked if you slept well."

“I’ll hunt if there’s anything to hunt out today.” he nodded, not bothering to answer the second inquiry. He didn’t know about that anymore.

"Good," Nat said. "Glad to hear you're up for the task. I'm sure Lucky will love the opportunity to stretch his legs."

“Yeah, I just have one thing to do before I can get Lucky saddled up, then we’ll do our best to hunt.”

"He'll be waiting for you when you're ready," Happy said. 

“Thank you, I don’t know how long it’ll take me, though. Depends on what all Bruce decides to do.”

“You seeing the doc again?” Happy asked, tilting his head slightly. “Just another check up, I hope.”

"Sort of." Clint shrugged, "Don't worry, I don't feel sick."

“Good. I’d be worried if you were. But take your time, I'll make sure Lucky has all his tack ready for riding."

Clint nodded, petting Lucky again, "Sooner I go, the sooner Luck and I can head out."

“Better get going then. I think the doc is in his office still, unless he also is taking advantage of the nice weather.”

"Let him know I'll be dropping by later with some fresh baked goods I promised him." Nat said.

"I'll be sure to mention it." Clint smirked. “Oh, Nat, before I go...do you have any guests at the inn right now?”

“No, not currently. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.”

“Well, since we’re in town now, I’m going to go do the things I need to do,” Steve said, turning to the two omegas. “When you two are done, come to my shop.”

"Make sure you're working hard enough for me to enjoy the view, Alpha." Tony purred, taking Clint by the arm to drag him away. 

Steve winked as he went his own way, the other alphas also leaving to continue their work for the day. Soon the two omegas were left to do what they needed, so Tony started pulling Clint in the direction of Bruce’s office. 

Bruce was sitting at a desk, writing a report on one of his more recent patients when Clint and Tony walked in. He looked up over his glasses when he heard the bell above his door chime, and he smiled warmly.

“Good morning you two. Lovely day to be out.”

"Very lovely, but still cold." Clint nodded, "But I kinda need you to look at something, Doc."

The beta nodded, standing up. “What can I look at for you?”

"Um…" he glanced over at Tony before sighing and shedding his outer layers and loosening his collar to expose his scent gland. 

Approaching the omega, Bruce adjusted his glasses and looked over the exposed skin. He lightly touched and pressed on the skin, making the silvered mark shine in the light. “Well… I mean this looks like a typical mating mark to me. Looks completely healed, really. But… you haven’t had a heat since you settled down in Winterbrook, so I’m intrigued as to how this mark is silvered already, taking into consideration that it’s a brand new mark that you didn’t have before you came here.”

"Last night. I thought it was just a wet dream but this morning this was here."

“Alright, so you had an alpha claim you last night, then? Do you know who it was?”

"...The Winter Soldier?"

Bruce stepped back, a confused look on his face. “The ghost? Or someone claiming to be the ghost?”

“Doc, I know this all sounds weird,” Tony explained. “But… well, this is very serious. If this was an alpha that took advantage of Clint, then I’m hunting him down myself and killing him. But if this really is the bite of the Winter Soldier…”

The beta nodded. “Right. Clint, did you consent to getting the bite? Or since you thought it was a dream, you just let it happen?”

Clint shrugged, "I was begging him a lot. I was reckless, I know, but it felt so natural with him. At least if it was the alpha I dreamed it was. But it's not even close to my heat yet, so either way this shouldn't be silvering, right?"

“By all confirmed laws of mating marks, no… but I have heard of true mates being able to bond outside of a heat before. I’ve never seen it, but if this is what that is, then it seems that this alpha was literally made just for you. His previous experiences with other omegas would have all felt wrong to him until he got to you.”

"And the fact he claims to be a ghost?"

“That I’m not sure of. This would be… a unique circumstance for sure. If he really is who he claims to be, then I would have expected the weather to be worse today, if he wanted to stay close to you and keep an eye on you. Not to put you in a down mood. I don’t want you to be upset over this, because if the bite would have been forced, you’d be hurting pretty bad right now, and you don’t appear to be in pain unless someone presses on the mark.”

"So if he is the town ghost, not only did he bite and disappear from my nest, but went far away?"

"Well, I would hope not, but with him and the weather being linked around here… he probably is a good distance from the town right now. But you would probably know him better than any of us now. Maybe you've tamed him a bit."

"I barely know him...but I woke up feeling abandoned…"

"Any omega would if the alpha they bonded to suddenly disappeared." Bruce offered a smile. "If your alpha is the Winter Soldier, and he made a bond with you that your body accepted, I don't think he'll stay away too long. After all, he  _ is _ bonded to you now. It'll be hard for him to stay away."

“Until spring…” Clint said miserably, touching his claiming mark.

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint to comfort him.

"Spring is a long ways off, yet." Bruce said. "Maybe between now and then you can figure out something about him that can keep you close to him."

“...He told me I smelled of spring to him…”

"Omegas often have scents that remind their alphas of happier times in their lives. Perhaps your scent made him remember happy memories that happened while he was enjoying a warm sunny day, or days where he would sit and listen to the rain."

“So...you’re sure that I have been bonded? There’s no way this isn’t some...trick of the light or something? I really do have an alpha somewhere out there, ghost or not, and last night wasn’t just a really nice dream?”

"That's a genuine bonding mark," Bruce said. "You do indeed have an alpha somewhere."

“Shit, I don’t even know the guy. I mean, it felt so right when he held me close, but he didn’t stay and if he had maybe this would be fine but he hadn’t, and now maybe I—there should be like, flirting and courting and normal couple stuff before bonding, right? But I’m alone with this mark on my neck…”

"Not all couples do the flirting and courting thing," Tony said after he moved into Clint's line of sight. "Some jump right in because they know they're perfect for each other. This could be a similar case."

“But he was gone before morning…” Clint slumped over Tony, feeling pathetic and kind of upset about having woken up utterly alone the morning after he’d been apparently bonded.

"If he was the Winter Soldier, he probably didn't want to be seen in the morning. Or maybe he's got some weird ghost law he follows." Tony shrugged. "But maybe he'll be back tonight, and if he does come back, you can talk to him."

“I’d rather he have stayed until morning just so I’d wake up and know it was all real right away and not wait until you bumped my mark… And I was talking about my bonding night as if it were just any old wet dream! I’m a fool, aren’t I?”

He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't! That feeling twisting in his gut and the burning sensation in his eyes were definitely not him on the verge of shedding tears for an alpha. 

"No, Clint, you're not a fool," Tony reassured. "Your alpha is the fool here. Leaving you alone after binding with you? What kind of an alpha does that?!"

“Mine, apparently. I don’t remember everything from last night clearly, but he was gone...and how am I supposed to get to know him better if he isn’t here?”

“I think you should make him stay. Lock your windows and bedroom door, that’ll keep him in.” Tony smiled. “Don’t worry, I think he’ll come back to see you soon. I don’t think he would have marked you if he didn’t intend on coming to see you often.”

“Problem is my knees go weak if he looks at me the right way. How can I lock my windows like that?”

“Lock them as soon as you get him in your room!” The other omega laughed, running a hand through Clint’s hair. “Besides, I think you could easily keep him occupied long enough for him to fall asleep with you in your nest. Then he’d stay until morning.”

“You know how fast I fall asleep after anything sexy happens…”

“My god, just tie him to the bed then! You’ve  _ got _ to get him to stay next time he comes, or you’ll be so depressed even cuddles with me won’t be enough to heal you.”

Bruce flushed and cleared his throat. “Well anyways, your mark is very real, and you need to talk to your alpha about him staying. I can try my best to give you some therapy if you need it, but the best medicine for a depressed omega is their alpha cuddling them.”

“I’m sure ropes won’t do much good if he is a ghost. Same with locks.” Clint muttered.

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay,” Tony said.

“Tony, what even is my life?” Clint asked, shoving his face into his shoulder, “Am I cursed to always feel lost in some way or another?”

Tony shook his head, petting Clint’s hair before pulling back for the blond to read his lips. “You’re far from cursed, Clint. There’s a lot happening to you all in one short period of time, so I understand that you’re a bit overwhelmed. But this will get better, okay? I don’t believe for one minute that you won’t see your alpha ever again, especially with this mark of yours silvering outside of your heat.”

The blond let out a sigh, “Maybe I just need to settle my mind. Even if I don’t see any game in the woods, shooting my bow helps me relax and settles my mind.”

“You take Lucky out for a nice long ride. Take as long as you need, okay? And when you get back into town, we can grab some food with Steve before heading home.”

Clint nodded before looking back over at the beta, “Um, you said my mark’s healing, right? I don’t need anything special for it or anything?”

“If it’s giving you pain, I can get you a medicated cream to put on it,” Bruce said. “But it looks like it’s healed up completely, so just make sure it stays clean, to stay safe.”

“My shirt collar irritates it a little when it rubs, but other than that I never noticed it.”

“Then I think you can go without the cream.” The doctor smiled and nodded. “You’re good to go.”

“Thank you, Doc.” Clint said, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling on his cloak again, “I’ll call on you again if something changes with my mark.”

“Good. Have a good day.”

“Come on, I want to get Lucky a treat before you take off with him,” Tony said, pulling Clint back out into the cold. “I was thinking an apple or a bit of sugar. What does he like?”

“Both.” Clint chuckled, “Give him whichever and he’ll love you.”

“Great! I’ll get him some sugar. That’ll put a little skip in his step.”

“He’s so spoiled here.” Clint smiled, “...as am I… We’re lucky for friends like you and the others.”

“Friends spoil each other regularly. I’m sad you didn’t get to learn that until you came here.” Tony pulled Clint closer with a smile, trying to hide that he was shivering a little. “Maybe you can get Happy a snack. I’m sure he’d appreciate it during a break from taking care of the other horses.”

“Happy and Nomad. Do you know what Steve’s horse likes best for a treat?”

“I don’t but if I had to make a guess, apples or carrots. Hell, we might as well buy apples for all three of them.”

“Sounds good to me. Maybe a few for myself to munch on while I’m out in the wood.”

“We’ll get a whole bag then, and whatever we don’t give to the boys at the stables, you can take with you on your ride.” Tony pulled out his coin purse and gathered up what money he would need to buy a bag of apples. “If there’s enough left, I might be able to convince Jarvis and Pepper to make a pie for us.”

“I think we just talked ourselves into a whole bushel of apples.” Clint laughed.

“I think we did,” Tony said with a laugh as they approached one of the merchants in the marketplace who was selling apples. “We’ll take a bushel of apples,” the omega said to the merchant. “And have about six of those in a separate bag.”

The merchant smiled and pulled up a full bushel, setting it out for the two omegas and separating some for a bag before taking the payment.

Clint picked up the bushel, leaving the bag for Tony to carry, “Alright, let’s head back, treat some horses, and reassure Happy that I’m perfectly healthy.”

“He sure will be happy to know that.” Tony smiled wide. “I ever tell you why he’s called Happy?”

“I assumed his parents are interesting people?”

“Nope. His real name is Harold. Happy is the nickname I gave him, because he was always happy to help anyone who needed it, and he’s happy to see his friends every day. There’s not a day I see him that he isn’t happy. Eventually I called him Happy enough that everyone else started calling him that.”

“I should have known you had something to do with it.” Clint chuckled.

“Of course. I have nicknames for everyone.” Tony bumped his shoulder against Clint’s with a chuckle. “And you know you’re no exception now.”

“What about Steve?”

“Oh forget all his nicknames, I call him alpha now!” Tony laughed. “No, but really one of my favorite nicknames for him is Capcicle. He’s actually a retired captain of the army. Came back here after the country didn’t need people to fight for it for a while.”

“He fought in the war? He never mentioned that before.”

“He doesn’t like to mention it. He says who he was wasn’t as important as what he did. Real patriot.” Tony shrugged. “If you get to know him better, he might tell you some war stories. He talks some real shit on enemies of our country.”

“Being an omega during the war, I didn’t hear much of what was happening. You know, it was business for beta men and alphas only, so beta women and omegas were excluded. At least where I was at the time. I only knew it was happening, and that my father and brother somehow didn’t go off to fight even when so many had to.”

“And instead of fighting in the war they got to stay home and abuse you until you ran away.” Tony sighed and pulled Clint closer. “I’d beat their asses if I could.”

“I’m sure you’d shame them greatly. The very idea of falling to an omega who is richer than them, and in charge of his own fortune would be too much for them to handle.”

“It’d be so satisfying to tell a couple of asshole alphas to fuck off.” Tony smirked. “I’d tell them with a smile on my face.”

“I’d like to be there with you.” Clint smiled as they entered the stables. “Hey Happy!”

The owner of the stables looked up from the horse’s hooves he was busy cleaning, and his signature smile soon graced his face. “Welcome back, omegas. Have a nice run through town?”

“We brought apples to treat all the horses here, some for the stable master, and later a pie!” Clint grinned, setting down the bushel and picking one up to offer to Nomad.

“How thoughtful,” Happy said, putting aside the brush he was using to clean hooves and standing up. “Everyone here would thank you if they could.”

“I think their whinnying is thanks enough,” Tony said as he started giving out apples to the other horses.

After each horse got a treat, and a few apples were given to Happy, Clint tucked the bag of apples away in his saddle bag before mounting Lucky. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” he informed them before trotting off out of the stable and down the road towards the woods.

“Happy hunting!” Tony called out, though he knew the other omega would not hear.

Most of the snow on the main road was trampled down to slush, so Lucky had no troubles trotting through the slush on the way out of town. With the sun shining down on horse and rider, their ride through the trees was warmer and sparkling with life as icicles melted and dripped water to the melting snow below. The further they got from town, however, the less the road was traveled, so slush soon turned back to snow that was at least a foot deep.

“You alright with the snow out here, Luck? It should be a little better once we’re in the thick of the trees, think you can make it without much trouble?” Clint asked, patting Lucky’s neck.

The horse snorted as he trudged on through the deep snow. 

When the road turned into little more than a suggested path, the critters of the forest were moving about more freely, unafraid of the horse and omega who rode through their home. Birds flew overhead and sang sweet songs while foraging for food. Squirrels chattered at the newcomers as they feasted on nuts they had stored away. Rabbits hopped along hurriedly, as if they had tea time to attend and they were going to be late if they didn’t hurry.

Clint let out a long sigh, relaxing his shoulders. It felt good to be out of town again, just he, Lucky, and the little critters of the woodlands. It was relaxing to him in a totally different way than the feeling of  _ home _ had back in the village. It held the air of freedom he’d gained in getting away from his father’s oppressive shadow, and he definitely didn’t want to give it up.

After some time into the ride, a small herd of deer tracked through the trees in front of Clint and Lucky. Most of them hurried on their way, but one older doe with a limp stopped and looked at the two visitors.

Clint moved slowly as not to make a sudden sound, notching an arrow and pulling back as he lined up his shot. Then he released, the arrow flying in a graceful arc towards the deer.

The doe lurched forward when the arrow made contact with her side, and off she ran, making an airy grunting noise as she fled.

“Come on, you know what we gotta do.” Clint patted Lucky, and they took off, keeping an eye on the doe, but staying back far enough so that she’d hopefully settle down faster. The trees were too dense to try a second arrow when she could be tired out instead. 

Eventually, their efforts paid off, and Clint ended her pain before dismounting and walking over to her to ready her to take back to the village. “Sorry, old girl.” 

As Clint was taking care of his kill, the herd of deer from before watched from a distance, some grunting and bleating as they watched. If one could understand their language, the sorrow and blessing from the deer would have been heard. The silence of one of nature’s funerals was solemn.

And then it was utterly destroyed as a loud roar startled the deer and sent them scattering as a large black bear came barreling towards Clint.

Clint, unable to hear, remained ignorant of the danger until movement out the corner of his eye was far too close and he turned in time to see sharp teeth and a massive amount of black fur. Crying out, Clint backed up as he reached back for an arrow and notched it, knowing that it’d do little more than to piss the bear off more, but it was all he had, and the bear was closing in on him faster than he’d be able to get to Lucky’s side. A bear was hard to take down. A well aimed shot  _ might _ get it to run off, but his arrows weren’t enough for such a creature.

The bear continued to charge forward, and it was almost right on top of Clint when a flash of white launched itself into the side of the bear with a terrible screech, knocking it off its feet as it roared again angrily. When it got back on its feet, the bear lashed out at what had attacked it. A pure white horse with a rider dressed in all black challenged the bear, the horse rearing up on its hind legs and screeching right in the bear's face. It did very little to scare off the bear though, and the creature lashed out again, its claws coming far too close for comfort to the horse's front legs. The bear was clearly not backing down, as it wanted to steal Clint's kill to have for its own food, or perhaps Clint had gotten too close to its den and cubs.

With the bear still set on attacking, the rider of the horse decided enough was enough. Urging his horse backwards, the rider stood up in his saddle and howled something awful, his horse screeching at the same time. With both howl and screech directed towards it in an aggressive gesture, the bear roared again, then it ran off, knowing when it had been outmatched.

Clint watched with wide eyes, the notched arrow still pulled back and aiming forward, as it had been when he froze.

When the bear was far enough away and clearly not coming back, the horse and rider turned to Clint, the rider dismounting and approaching the omega.

"Clint! Easy there… You're safe now."

“James?” Clint slowly lowered his bow, relaxing the arrow and letting out a shaky breath. He could hear the alpha’s voice again. That part hadn’t been a dream, either. He could hear his alpha, and that realization made his heart swell in his chest, giving him a warm and fuzzy feeling despite the lingering fear of the bear attack. It calmed him out of the near panic attack he was sure he’d been on the verge of.

"Yeah, it's me," James said, moving his hand to cup Clint's cheek. "It's alright, that bear isn't coming back."

“...You left me...you let me alone after bonding me!” Clint accused, trying to sound angry but sounding more upset.

James sighed. "I told you I wasn't able to stay. I didn't want to leave you, I really didn't. I wanted to stay and curl up with you and wait for morning to watch you wake up."

“You left.” he said again, throwing himself at the alpha’s chest and hiding in it, “You let me think it was just a dream…”

James held Clint as close to him as possible. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to still think it was a dream. I don't want to leave you again like I had to last night."

“Then don’t...your mark has silvered already, alpha…”

James pulled back. "Really? Can I see?"

Clint nodded and started loostening his layers so that they could be pushed aside.

Gently, the alpha pushed away the fabric until he could see the mark he had left, and it had indeed silvered. "Wow, your body accepted the bond, even outside of your heat. So rare… so special. I thought it looked like it was silvering last night but it was dim and I was sure I was just getting ahead of myself..."

“The town doctor said that it’s some sort of destiny thing, he thinks. Well, not the words he used but thats how I took it to mean. But destiny or not, it’s still a fresh mating bite, and it has my emotions all over the place.”

"I know." James brushed his fingers over the mark gently. "I  _ know _ omega…"

“So what are we going to do? I can’t be waking up every morning feeling abandoned like that, and I don’t want to be attacked by a bear every time I want to see you. And I want to be mad at you but I don’t and I want to just be held close but I should be mad and...”

James shook his head and looked at the ground. "Well…I didn't get caught last night, so I think it's safe to say that I can stay longer tonight. Maybe even until morning. But I absolutely cannot let anyone but you see me."

“Are you really a ghost? Truly? What happens if you’re seen by someone that’s apparently not me?”

"If someone other than you sees me, they'll see my true form. It's a terrifying look, so I'm glad that you don't see that." James took his hand and looked at it, watching as it turned slightly transparent, and then he tried to grab Clint's hand with it. His fingers passed right through the omega's hand. "And yeah…. I'm really a ghost."

Clint stared at their hands, “...So I really did get knotted by a ghost… I’m not sure if I should feel accomplished or horrified. I mean, what would any kids end up like?  _ Can _ we have kids? This raises so many questions…”

"Well I'm technically dead, so I would think we'd be able to have kids… I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear."

“You really don’t seem dead.” Clint leaned against him. “You just...flicker.”

"I can usually control how ghost-like my body acts." James removed his hand from Clint's before letting it return back to a solid state.

Clint sighed and relaxed his shoulders, glancing around the area, seeing Lucky hadn’t run off, though he was a little further away than he’d been before the bear attack. “Just how did you get all spooky-ghost-like, anyway? I mean, I’ve heard the story in town, but…”

"Well, I was a soldier once. Fought in the war for America's independence. It was the end of a battle, and I was bringing up the rear in the cavalry when this man out of nowhere starts shooting at me. Arrows were flying around me as I urged Alpine to a gallop. Sadly one of the arrows struck her, and she went down with a terrible shriek I hoped I never had to hear… she fell so suddenly that I was stuck underneath her for a bit as the man approached. I barely had time to grab my knife and start jabbing it at my attacker." 

James sighed and looked over at Alpine. "I watched the life go out of her eyes as my attacker missed me and lodged his sword into her chest. I was so angry at that point that I managed to get my knife stuck in the attacker, but he whirled around on me so fast that I didn't have time to move when he brought his sword over and jabbed it through my shoulder. I got pinned to the ground and he just shoved it in deeper until I could feel it go all the way through my flesh. I would have survived if he had stopped there and just left, but he didn't stop. He had something against me, and I couldn't figure out what before he shot an arrow point blank at me. I was in so much pain that I think I passed out. When I came to, the man was chanting something over me. It didn't sound like it was in French, but at that point I had lost so much blood that I didn't have a clear head. Next thing I know I feel pain shooting through my chest, and I suddenly couldn’t feel my arm anymore. There… was a lot of blood. I remember some of my own blood hitting my face, and then the man disappeared, like he was made of dust or something."

James looked back at Clint, sadness in his eyes. "I laid there consciously as I bled to death. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no life flashing before my eyes. There was just darkness, and a lot of pain. I didn't feel like I was crossing over to the other side, I was just in a lot of pain as I waited for the darkness to go away and reveal… I don't know,  _ something _ . Then there was nothing for what felt like a day, and I woke up to Alpine sniffing me, though she looked skeletal and her eyes were pitch black. I was glad to see her, but it took me a day or two to figure out that I wasn't in heaven or hell or whatever place people believe in after death. I was still here on earth, and I was cursed to roam around aimlessly trying to figure out why it was me who was killed and cursed."

“And, have you discovered anything? Maybe I can help...maybe you’re not actually dead and it’s just the curse…”

"I feel pretty dead," the alpha said. "But I've been trying to track down who killed me for decades now. I haven't found any clues, just been hearing whispers of the man and what he said to me before he disappeared."

“What did he say? Other than the chanting?”

"Did you ever hear about the Greek myth of the hydra?"

Clint shook his head, “Mom read my brother and I stories from the collection of stories by the Grimm brothers, but that’s about it.”

"Well basically the Hydra is a monster who grows back two heads when one is cut off. It's an endless cycle. This man was saying something about bringing the Hydra to life and letting it devour the people who have done wrong in this country."

“But what does that have to do with what was done to you?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. What do I have to do with the hydra?” James sighed in frustration.

“Think there’s a way to break the curse?”

“I used to want to find a way, but now…well I found you. If I can break the curse and I really did die, then I can’t be with you any more, and you’ll be left with a rotting bond.”

“Or you could return to life. We just need to figure out which.”

“I need to find who cursed me to exist like this. I hate it, and you have no idea how lonely I was for  _ years _ before you came along and didn’t shy away from me.”

“You’re attractive, smell good, and feel right when you’re close, why would I shy away? Dream or not, you’re my alpha.” Clint shrugged.

“I think you know now that I’m not a dream by now,” James said as he stepped closer to Clint, his breath fogging in the cold air. His hair almost looked chocolate brown with the sun shining down on the two.

“Mmm, I may need a kiss to be absolutely sure of that claim, alpha.” Clint smirked.

“Oh really, omega? Need you alpha to be close to you?” James smirked.

“Well, you did leave me after getting bitey with me. I think I’m allowed to be clingy after that.”

“Fair enough.” Crooning lightly, James pulled Clint as close as possible and kissed him like he had the night before when they had started to get handsy with each other.

Clint pressed up against the alpha, purring contently as he held the kiss, even as he felt the gazes of Lucky and Alpine on them.

James wrapped his arm around Clint as tight as he could, bending over the omega with a groan. “You know, I was watching you all day until you came to the forest. I couldn’t make myself go too far from you after I left you last night.”

“Really? But it wasn’t storming at all…” Clint trailed off, looking around, “It’s not storming now, either? I thought the snow storms followed you around…”

“I’m a bit baffled by that as well.” James looked around with a smile on his face. “But I can’t complain. I actually don’t feel miserable like I have been for I don't know how many years.”

“Maybe the weather is attached to your mood. If you’re a happy alpha, it’s clear skies, if you're a grumpy boy, then it’s stormy?”

“Maybe. It would make sense, because you’ve made me significantly happier than I have been in a long time. I feel like I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy.”

Clint started laughing, clinging to his alpha as he did so, “Wait until I tell Tony that the storms were so bad just because the ghost really needed to get his knot off! He’ll never look at snow the same again.” He settled down his chuckling, “I’m kidding of course, but it’s still funny.”

James smirked. “Well if that’s all it took maybe I should have been looking for you sooner. Maybe I wouldn’t have been terrorizing the people of this town for as long as I have.”

“I doubt you were trying to terrorize anyone, or get people lost in storms.” Clint said, brushing messy locks of hair out of James’ face. “And you know, I’ve only been around here for a few days. Of course, one big reason I chose to stay is because your first storm of the season snowed me in. great timing there, alpha.”

“Wasn’t I lucky?” The alpha smiled. “I will warn you though, there will be days where I’ll have to wander a bit far from the town. It’s part of my search for the man who cursed me. Somehow I think that sword that he used on both me and Alpine was important in his cursing.”

“What did it look like? I can help. Maybe there’s records in the Notary’s office or something.”

“God it’s been so long… I think I remember the edges of the blade being pitch black, and there were some type of runes on the hilt. I saw them when the sword was dug into my shoulder."

“...At a risk of sounding like just a dumb omega...what are runes? Are they like some sort of gem?”

James shook his head with a chuckle. "No, runes are like symbols written as a language that's been long lost to time. They're associated mostly with fantasy and magic."

“Okay. magic writing. I suppose I can believe that considering I’m bonded to a cursed ghost from the Revolutionary War who still looks as young and handsome as Tony’s modern-day alpha, Steve.”

“You talk about your friend a lot. Is he an old friend of yours who’s been keeping you safe from your father and brother?”

“Nah, just met him, but he’s also the first other omega I’ve been able to get to know, and he has been showing me all the omega stuff I’ve been missing, like how nice a proper nest can be. We got close quickly, and he’s letting me live with him. That big fancy house is all his, you know.”

“I figured it belonged to someone other than you, since you told me about your family and you being on the run. But I’m glad he’s letting you stay. It’s probably the safest place for us to meet, outside of the forest anyways.”

“If I wasn’t. Nat who runs the inn had offered, Steve had offered, and basically all my alpha friends had offered me a room. But turns out, two omegas who are close make for the best environment to live together. Especially when one has been sleeping in the dirt for far too long, and the other has been lonely since losing his parents.”

“Oh… Tony, he’s a Stark, right?”

“Yeah, you knew his family back in your time?”

“The Starks were weapons specialists. I’m honestly surprised they’re still around, but their mansion is new. That wasn’t around when I was alive.”

“Really? Hu. And now Tony’s taken an alpha who’s a blacksmith. Wonder if Tony could design things for him to make…”

“If he’s a smart little thing, I bet he can. The Starks were always known for their brains.”

“I guess I have yet to get to know that side of him. We mostly talk about omega stuff and our alphas…” Clint shook his head and shrugged, “But you’ll come see me tonight, right?”

“Yes, I’ll stay with you all night long too, so you’ll wake up with me by your side.” James sighed and touched their foreheads together. “I wish I could actually sleep again. I want to know what it’s like to wake up next to the omega I love.”

“You can’t even  _ sleep _ ?”

"No. Can't eat, can't sleep, and technically I'm not really breathing, though my body still acts like it needs to breathe. But I honestly don't care about those things as much as I care about being able to touch you and know what it feels like to love again."

“What about coffee? You can have coffee, right?”

"I haven't tried drinking really… but if it does the same thing as food, then no, I can't have coffee."

“That’s a crime against nature! Coffee’s the best thing in the world!”

James laughed, the joyous sound echoing against the trees. "Didn't think you'd be one of those who loved coffee more than anything in the world."

“Just this morning, I had a cup for breakfast, and then a pot of it on my walk from Tony’s house to the stables! Well, Tony had some of it, but still. I don’t know how I survived without it before!” Clint boasted.

"I did drink coffee a lot when I was alive still. Works wonders to wake you up."

“It’s great, I guess I’ll just have to drink enough for the two of us.” Clint teased.

"You'll be a buzzing ball of energy, not sure I'll be able to keep up with you." James smiled and nuzzled Clint's neck and jaw.

“Especially if I’m in heat. I’ll wear you out, my alpha. Keep you tucked into my nest all week.”

"When did you say your heat was?" James asked, a slight edge to his voice.

“About a month—Oh! I forgot to ask the doctor if being bonded outside my heat will mess with my cycle...I need to remember to ask that…”

"Maybe it'll come early," the alpha said with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

“Then you better come by every night just in case.” Clint flirted back.

"I'll come back to you every night, omega. You made me feel alive again. I want to feel that all the time when I'm with you."

“And let me know when you can’t because you need to go further away. Oh, and uh, how should I let you inside? Meet you at the door? Or open my window? Or...what exactly?”

"I'll let you know when I'll be gone. And I can just go through the window, but you can open it if you'd rather not see me go right through the glass."

“Oh, right, ghost magic. I forgot.”

James smiled. "Either way works. I just don't want you to get cold while waiting for me."

“The window will be closed, then, but you’re still welcome to come in. You remember what room is mine, right? While Tony’s curious about you, I don’t think you just showing up in his room would be the best.”

“I remember your window. I stared at it nearly all night long waiting to see if you’d look out.”

“Silly alpha, next time just stay with me to see if I’ll wake up enough to smile at you.”

“I will stay with you tonight. Until you wake up, you’ll have the the whole night, I promise.”

“I know you can’t sleep, but you at least will get to relax in a nice nest for a few hours with me. That’s gotta be better than always wandering the snow.”

“Any time spent with you is better than my whole life and wandering combined.”

“In that case…” Clint looked over at the deer he’d shot, “Mind helping me load her up and we can walk the woods together? It’s cold enough out where we can take our time and get to know each other better.”

“Sure, I’d love to take a walk with you.” James smiled as he walked over to the deer, kneeling down to gently pet her head before picking her up. “I know the herds of the forest pretty well at this point. This old girl was ready to go, so you came hunting at the right time.”

“I did try to choose one that wouldn’t hurt the herd much.” Clint said, moving to get Lucky and make sure he had calmed before his ghostly mate approached. Lucky probably didn’t see the alpha the way he did, after all. Unless the curse didn’t affect animals’ vision of him as it did humans.

“This is Lucky, by the way. He’s blind in his left eye, so it’s best to approach him on the right. Less likely to spook him that way.”

“He’s gorgeous.” James came around to Lucky’s right side with a smile. “He’s a calm boy too. Maybe he doesn’t see all my horrible ghostly appearance.”

“To be fair, I don’t see the so-called horrible ghostly appearances you claim to have, either.” Clint pet Lucky’s nose before glancing over at Alpine, “Is she trusting of new people? Think I could go say hello?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” the alpha said, heaving the deer up onto Lucky’s back. “She’ll be friendly to you, since she’s seen me be nice to you.”

“Can she eat, or same as you? I have apples…”

“I’m sure she’ll love the idea of having a treat even if she can’t eat it.”

Clint dug an apple out of his bag. “You can give one to Luck if you want.” he added before approaching Alpine, “Hey there, girl.”

Alpine’s ears were straight forward, her dark gaze set upon Clint, but she didn’t move. She didn’t even make a sound as the omega approached her. She almost looked excited to see Clint, especially with an apple in his hand.

Clint stopped in front of her, holding out the apple in offering, letting the white horse choose how much closer he could get.

She reached her neck forward, taking a bite out of the apple and making a happy nicker. The apple crunched, but it didn’t get much further than Alpine’s throat, the piece of apple falling to the ground looking like it hadn’t been chewed up. Still, Alpine was happy to munch on the apple as Cling offered it to her.

Clint smiled, ignoring how the apple had just seemingly fallen right through her flesh. If he needed proof that she was also a ghost, that was it, he supposed. He reached his hand out further, petting her nose fondly, “Bet you miss treats like that, hu?”

Alpine huffed and leaned her nose into Clint’s touch.

“I’d get her treats,” James said, working to secure the deer to Lucky’s back. “But there’s hardly any reason for me to get her some when, well, you saw what happened to the food she eats. It’s like it was never eaten. Better to not waste food when it can be eaten by someone else.”

“The apple will feed little creatures that scurry around the ground, and maybe the seeds will root and an apple tree will grow here, so I don’t think it’s a waste. Everyone deserves a special treat once in a while, even ghost horses.”

James chuckled, grabbing an apple for Lucky once the deer was secure. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The omega guided Alpine over to James and Lucky before pulling a third apple from the bag and taking a bite out of it. “And for your treat…” he pulled James in for a kiss, letting it linger before smiling and pulling back, “...You can taste it on me, right? The apple?”

James looked wide-eyed at Clint. “I…I could. I couldn’t taste things before today.”

Clint grinned, “Well now you know how to taste treats. You can make requests if you want. Like coffee flavored kisses.”

“Oh I’m absolutely requesting those, especially in the mornings. At least one coffee flavored kiss every morning.”

“No complaints here.” The omega took another bite, swallowing it before offering his alpha another flavored kiss.

James greedily accepted the second flavored kiss, making a noise of satisfaction at the flavor. “God, I had no idea how much I was actually missing about living. I want badly to live again…”

“We’ll figure it out together...and until then...you have me to help with little things like this.” Clint promised. “And you know...it’s not just you getting something special from this. You get to taste things from my lips, and I—I get to hear you, alpha.”

“I bet you were quite surprised to actually hear me talk.”

“Not at all, I thought I was dreaming, remember? I sometimes have dreams where I remember what hearing is like. I was, however, overwhelmed a bit when I found out it hadn’t been a dream at all. Ghost alpha, first knot, being bonded, being able to hear said alpha, and waking up alone all hit me at once.”

“I did make you go through a lot all in one morning… But that won’t happen again. Now that I know that mansion is safe, I’ll stay during the nights while you sleep.”

“I’ll see if I can have Jarvis bring coffee up to my room in the mornings so you won’t have to wait for me to finish breakfast for coffee kisses. I’ll just say I want a head start on the coffee in the morning before breakfast. He’ll likely leave it right outside the door like he has snacks when Tony and I enjoy some bonding time together in one of our nests.”

“Good. I can’t really hide the best, especially when I’m a ghost that doesn’t look appealing to anyone but you.”

“And..only Tony and Doctor Bruce know about you and me. I haven't told anyone else, so I’m sure you’d scare the crap out of all my friends except those two if you just showed up before them.”

“I’d scare anyone. I  _ am _ a ghost, and I don’t look as good as I used to. At least to everyone but you. I still have no idea how you don’t see all this gross…ghostiness.”

“Maybe because I’m your fated mate, I can see past the curse.”

“Maybe. You mentioned something about your mother being involved in magic, though, so maybe you also have a bit of magic in you.”

“Yeah. No idea how to use it, though.” Clint shrugged and started to coax all of them into walking, “But maybe I don’t need to know. My alpha’s not exactly a normal alpha.”

“That’s an understatement,” James said with a smile, clicking his tongue for Alpine to start following. “If I’m not really dead, I think I’ll be the happiest alpha alive. I couldn’t imagine going through all this trouble of hunting down who cursed me just to find out that I really did die and I can’t stay here with you.”

“Do you think fate would be so cruel? We were bonded together by it, after all. Isn’t it about time we both—and especially you—have had fate be kind?”

“I would hope that fate would be kind to us finally. We both need it after all the shit we’ve gone through.” James sighed and grabbed Clint’s hand to hold as they walked.

The omega entwined his fingers with the alpha’s and leaned into him, his other hand holding Lucky’s reigns. “Thanks for scaring the bear away, by the way.”

“Just protecting my omega,” James said. “Your arrows would have done nothing against that bear.”

“I know...well, maybe if I aimed for the eyes, but I didn’t think of that in my panic. A good shot isn’t worth much if you’re too panicked to think.”

“You wouldn’t have made a shot that was anywhere close to good. Good thing Alpine and I were watching out for you.”

Clint pouted up at the alpha, “I can make perfect shots no matter what! I just didn’t think about the eyes until after it was all over, and anywhere else would have just angered it!”

“I’m not saying you don’t make good shots, but no matter what shot you would have made, that bear would have been pissed at you.”

“Eyes are a weak spot in any animal. I don’t like the idea of blinding anything, especially after finding Lucky, but when my life is on the line, I shouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of a weakness, right?”

James nodded. “Never hesitate to defend yourself.”

“I have no intention to turn into a helpless omega who always needs his alpha to swoop in.” Clint promised.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

After delivering the deer to Nat and dropping by Bruce’s office once more to ask his question about his heat, Clint met back up with Tony, returning home with him and having a second try at enjoying a bath before supper.

“So, how was your day?” the blond asked Tony as he stripped naked and moved to slip into the heated waters of the bath.

“It was quite nice when I went to watch Steve work,” Tony replied with a huge smile, also stripping down and moving into the bath. “You missed a really great show.”

“Did I? Aw, and here I thought being attacked by a bear was exciting.”

“WHAT?!” Tony grabbed Clint’s shoulders, his eyes the widest the blond had ever seen. “What do you  _ mean _ when you say that?!”

“A bear. You know, gigantic furry beast with teeth and claws? I think it was after the deer I had just taken down...either that or I was too close to it’s den and it has cubs to protect. Either way it came barreling at me teeth first.”

“Jesus  _ christ _ , Clint! You're going to make me worry now every time you go hunting!"

“It only nearly touched me, don’t worry. James scared it off.” Clint grinned.

"Oh my god, wait, you were attacked by a bear  _ and _ you saw James again?! How did you manage to have such an eventful hunting trip?"

“Just lucky, I guess.” Clint said stretching out in the water before relaxing, a soft, wet cloth draped over his bonding mark to protect it from the edge of the tub. “He said he’d been watching me all morning so it’s not surprising he showed up at the perfect time like he did.”

"Did he say least apologize for just leaving you last night after he bit you?" Tony leaned in closer. "It's he actually the Winter Soldier?"

“Yeah, he is. Did some ghost tricks to prove it. And he promised to stay with me all night tonight so I won’t wake up alone again. He left early last time because he worried he’d be seen and he doesn’t want to scare anyone.”

“Why would he scare anyone? He looks like a god, doesn’t he? Like the alpha you’ve dreamed about the past couple days?”

“Apparently I’m the only one that sees that. Everyone else would see spooky ghost things. The stories this town has about him comes from somewhere, right? So that scary image that some tellings of it includes is what most people see when they look at him.”

"Oh wow, so you're the only one who sees him as this gorgeous alpha? Do you know what he looks like normally?"

“Nope, but I think that what I see is real and what everyone else sees is the curse. Just because when I kiss his lips, it feels like lips, not, you know, teeth. He isn’t sure about my theory, but I know what I feel is real.

“Oh!” Tony’s eyes widened and he smiled. “So it’s like he never actually died then! He’s just cursed to think so and wander around aimlessly until someone can come along to break the curse.”

“He said he’s been searching for the man who cursed him all this time Whenever he wanders away, that’s him searching for the man or the group the man mentioned...Hydra I think it was. He didn’t mention why he hangs out so much here outside this town, but I think it’s because...this was his home.”

“That would make sense. Ghosts often reside in the places they once found familiar.” Tony chuckled. “Too bad true love’s kiss doesn’t break this curse that he has.”

“Maybe if he was the omega and I was the alpha, it would have. You know all those fairy tales have the omega as the one who is cursed or poisoned or whatever it is that the kiss will undo.”

“Well I hope you two can find some way to break the curse. And let him know that he’s welcome here any time. He  _ is _ your alpha after all. It’d be wrong for him to think he’s not welcome in your home.”

“I think he’ll be staying only in my room when he’s here, unless we break the curse.” Clint shrugged, “I think people’s reactions to him upset him. He doesn’t like being a monster associated with death. He had just been a soldier, fighting for what would become this country, when he was attacked and cursed. He was never the villain the stories sometimes imply he was.”

“Wait, did he fight in the revolution? Is he really from that long ago?”

“Yeah, he said that was the war he was fighting in before the curse. He also said that your family were weapon makers and designers back then.”

“My family was around back then?” Tony looked impressed. “Well, Dad was working on weapons designs before he died… did he uh… mention anything about my parents?”

Clint shook his head, “I told him your parents were gone, but he didn’t seem to realize it was due to one of the storms that follow him around. He knows what the storms do to people who get lost in them, but I really don’t think he’s ever wanted anyone to die.”

Tony looked down at the water. "Somehow… that doesn't make me feel better. Not that I was hoping it would, but…" He shrugged.

Clint shifted, sliding over to settle next to Tony and wrap his arms around him, “They were your parents, and they were still taken from you, Tony. You have every right to be upset about it.”

"But it's been several years since they disappeared. I always blamed the ghost, but now that I know he's your alpha… I don't know, it's like it just happened yesterday now."

“I can’t tell you where to place the blame for what happened. I can’t tell you you’re right or wrong with it, or anything. But...I can offer my opinion, as someone who has met James...he’s this really gentle alpha. Animals, both domestic and wild, trust him. I don’t think it’s fair to blame him, and I think blame would better suit the person who cast the curse. But that’s just me, and you don’t have to listen to my opinion. I would...just appreciate it if you’d consider it.”

Tony leaned closer to Clint. "I know, I probably should blame whoever cursed him at this point. I'll try my best to keep an open mind."

“I appreciate it.” the blond said, pressing a kiss to the other omega’s shoulder before tapping his fingers to it. “Sit up, I’ll wash your back.”

Tony sat up so Clint could reach, sighing as memories of his parents ran through his mind. He remained silent until the blond could see his lips again. "So what else did you learn about James today?" The brunet asked with a smile on his face.

“He had a sister and an adopted brother.” Clint shrugged, “His brother was a beta, but sickly and the size of an omega, apparently. Liked to get into fights with alphas four times his size. James had to save him many times.”

"Jeez, tough little guy. I hope he never got hurt badly."

“I hope so too. James seems to have really loved his brother. He hopes his brother got over wanting to get into fights and settled down with the beta girl he had a thing for”

“Speaking of having a thing for a beta, I saw Nat and Bruce having lunch together today,” Tony said with a huge smile. “I’ve never seen Bruce be so red in the face!”

“Oh yeah? Think they know that their secret relationship isn’t so secret? I want to openly support them, but until they come out about it, it’d only embarrass them if anyone says anything. I don’t want to be the one to do that.”

“I think Nat is trying to get Bruce to be more comfortable in public. I also don’t think it’s working.”

“It’s cute he’s shy, but he should embrace the fact she makes him happy.”

“I agree. He’ll get more comfortable around her if he does that.”

“And he can spend the night with her without worry.”

“Exactly! I know Nat will take care of him very well if he just trusts her.”

“She’s great at cuddling. He’d be so well cuddled...I’m not sure if betas like cuddling as much as us omegas do, but I can’t imagine they’d dislike it.” Clint sighed, running a cloth along his leg.

“I think Bruce really needs some alpha cuddles. We tend to feel better after we get alpha cuddles, so why not him?”

“Yeah, but that’s something he needs to ask for on his own. Not like we can build him a nest and shove him and Nat into it.”

Tony chuckled. “Unfortunately not. At least they’re taking time to be with each other now. They used to just exchange glances long before you came here, and it was unbearable to see them act like they didn’t like each other.”

“Baby steps, then. Those are better than none.” Clint nodded, “Not everyone can be like James and I and just get bitey on the night we first meet.”

“You two really did just jump right into your relationship. At least it’s working out so far.”

“It’s just a little backwards but it’ll work out...I hope.”

"I'm sure it will. Besides, if he wasn't serious about making this work, I don't think he would have been watching you all day to make sure you were safe."

“It’s also nice that I really can hear his voice, and apparently, he can only taste things when it’s from my lips so he got to taste an apple today for the first time since forever ago.”

"Oh that's so sweet! He makes you hear again and you make him taste again. You two have  _ got _ to be destined for each other."

“And his horse is such a sweetie! So pretty...well, how I see her. I’m not sure if she looks dead to others like James does, but she looks pretty to me.”

"Did she and Lucky get along well?"

“Yeah, Lucky seemed a little wary at first, but that might have been left over anxiety from the bear. He came around quickly enough to both James and Alpine.”

"Her name is Alpine! Oh I love that name so much. I wish I could see her the way you saw her."

“If I knew how to draw, I’d show you, but I’m really not an artist.”

“Maybe… I can meet James and Alpine one day. Maybe when the curse is lifted and they both don’t look all ghosty.”

“Yeah...I’m going to try and find out more about the curse. He mentioned a sword with special writing on it being used—runes I think it was called? I plan to go to the notary’s office to see if I can find any records of such a thing or anything else that may be involved in the curse.”

“Good idea. I don’t know anything about a sword with runes on them, but if there’s any information about that sword, it’ll be at the notary’s office.”

“If we can at least find out who owned it, we’d know who cursed my alpha. And Shh, I’m ignoring the fact that if he wasn’t cursed, I’d never have found him.”

“If he was never cursed, your alpha would have existed long before you ever were born.” Tony ran his hands through Clint’s hair, getting the blond strands wet. “In a way, you could almost thank the person who cursed him. Until you find that person, that is. Then you kick the shit out of them.”

“For all we know, I could have been alive back then, and this is a second life or whatever.”

“Like a soulmates kind of thing? That’s more comforting to think about, honestly.”

“Well, Bruce did imply that sort of thing.” Clint shrugged, tilting his head back into the water briefly.

“You think James is your soulmate?” Tony asked, looking down at the other omega.

“Yeah, feels right.”

The brunet smiled. “You’re unbelievably lucky, you know?”

“Ignoring the cursed alpha part, yeah.” he smiled, “God, Tony, he’s just so...perfect.”

“I bet he is. Oh, but seriously, tell me…” Tony’s smile turned into a big smirk. “How big?”

Clint’s face grew red faster than Tony had ever seen, “Fuck, I didn’t think he’d fit!”

Tony laughed loudly. “Looks like we both scored  _ huge _ alphas! What was his knot like?! Did he struggle to get it in?”

“No, it just slipped in and swelled up like it was made to go there, no problem. Why? Did Steve have trouble with that?”

"No, I was just curious if his knot started inflating before he got it in you." Tony giggled. "It's the best feeling in the world though, right? Your alpha's knot fitting just perfectly inside you? God it almost makes me wanna go into heat for my alpha on command."

“It felt good, so good, Tony. I didn’t want him to pull out. Ah! And after, he was so gentle in cleaning me up. I was so relaxed and happy. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was purring loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear!”

"God, I was the same! I swear my purring was louder than Steve's crooning last night. And when he cleaned us both up? He kept telling me what a good omega I was while giving me little kisses all over my face and ears and neck, and  _ god _ he never stopped until I fell asleep."

Cint let off a sinful sounding moan, “Why are alphas so amazing? It’s not fair how they can turn us into a melted puddle of happy omega!”

"And it's absolutely not fair how turned on you sounded just now. You better be getting some more alpha dick tonight!"

Clint laughed and splashed Tony, “Did I turn you on just now? Going to jump your own alpha’s dick after the bath?”

"Not if you can satisfy me before I get that chance!"

“Oh? Are you saying I’m able to satisfy you so much that you wouldn’t need to go drag Steve into your nest?”

"I dare you to try it," Tony said, shifting closer to the blond.

“Only if you try to do the same for me. Then we’ll see if we can match our alphas or if we still end up clinging to said alphas all night long, begging for that wonderful knot to sit on.”

"I'm up for that dare," the brunet said, and then promptly threw himself at Clint to claim a needy kiss.

Clint laughed out, closing his arms around Tony as he pulled their bodies flush against each other.

* * *

Steve soon arrived for dinner that night, having cleaned up from the day's work he had accomplished. He had rode up on Nomad, the horse being taken to the Stark stables before he was let on and led to the dining room. When he was seated, Jarvis got him a glass of water and Pepper sat next to him, picking up small talk while dinner waited for the two omegas to join.

“Tony and Clint shouldn’t be too much longer, they got in the bath a while ago and the water should be getting cold by now.” She said, looking over at Steve. “They only need to dry off and dress for dinner.”

“Define ‘dress’.” Tony interrupted as the door opened and the two omegas entered. Clint was in a warm purple bathrobe with white trim, and Tony himself was shamelessly wearing just a bright red towel on his lower half. As they drew closer, the air in the room filled with the scent of omegan  _ want _ .

“Oh dear Lord, Tony!” Pepper gasped, palming her forehead in exasperation.

“Why bother with proper clothes when I’m only dining with people who have all seen me naked before, and when I know my alpha will be ripping such things off me right after, anyway? No point!” the rich omega grinned.

“You could at least put on one of your robes like Clint did...but why are you going along with this?” the beta asked, turning on Clint.

The blond shrugged, “Plan to sleep naked tonight, anyway, and my robe is warm.”

Steve's face was bright red as he looked at the two omegas very briefly before averting his gaze down to the table. It was clear he was struggling to keep himself under control while his omega was half naked and smirking, and the scent left over from the two omegas' bout of fun in the tub was helping absolutely none.

Pepper sighed at the fiasco that had been brought to the table, but at least the two omegas hadn't shown up with nothing on. "Well, if you two are quite done flirting and torturing poor Steve, dinner will be out soon."

“I’m never done playing with Steve!” Tony announced happily. “I finally have my alpha in my nest! No way am I holding back anymore. You don’t mind, right Alpha?” He said, plopping himself into Steve’s lap and curling in to give the alpha’s earlobe a playful nip and tug with his teeth.

Steve audibly whined when Tony nipped at his ear, his face somehow going redder than it had been before. “I…I d-don’t…”

“If you don’t stop that, he won’t be able to hold back either,” Pepper said, making a gesture with her hand towards Tony.

“They’re a new couple.” Clint said waving it off, “everything’s new and exciting and all they want to do is curl up in Tony’s nest together and never leave.”

“Well they can do that  _ after _ dinner. Plenty of time  _ after _ .” Pepper sighed right as Jarvis began bringing out the dishes of food. She went to help him, wanting to leave the new couple to do as they pleased without her presence.

Clint chuckled, slipping into his seat and glancing at Steve as the alpha’s face just kept getting redder as Tony got comfortable. Shy alphas were cute. He wondered if his alpha was as shy as Steve was, or if it was just his status as a ghost that kept him in hiding.

With the food being passed out, Tony's plate was set directly next to Steve's, since the omega remained in his alpha's lap even when his plate was being handed to him. The poor alpha had an interesting time trying to eat his dinner, having to stop every so often to suppress the growls and groans that were building up in his throat, thanks to Tony of course. Some pauses were for Steve to whisper something in Tony's ear, others for returning the little love bites that the omega gave. All through dinner the couple seemed to block out the rest of the world and just indulge in each other every once in a while, leaving the remaining three at the table to eat while ignoring the couple as best as they could.

Clint finished his meal and stood up with a yawn, “I think I’ll be turning in now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

"Nighty night!" Tony called over Steve's shoulder, waving with a big smile on his face. "Dream of nice alphas!"

“The  _ nicest _ alpha!” Clint boasted before turning to the door and pushing it open. Then he hurried up to his room, closing and locking the door before going to the window to glance out at the snowy little town, hoping to catch a glimpse of his alpha riding Alpine towards him.

Several minutes passed by as Clint waited by the window. The melting snow outside was lumpy and not as majestic as it had been the night previous, but as the moon lit up the darkening skies, soft shadows formed and danced across the remaining snow, tiny sparkles accompanying the moonlight in the silence and peace of that cold night.

And then out of the forest galloped a pure white horse, Alpine carrying James on her back with welcoming whinnies.

Clint grinned and stepped back from the window, glancing around his room. Nest was fluffed up, water was in the wash basin, his bow put back away where it was safe, and not on his nest where it could get sat upon, as he had tossed it onto his nest when he first got back home.

Everything was ready. At least everything he could think of was. And he was clean and smelled faintly of the oils that had been in the bath water, and he was already prepared, thanks to playing around with Tony. All he had to do was wait for his alpha to come through his window.

Within a few more minutes, James's face showed up in the window, a smile on his face as he pulled the rest of himself up and into the bedroom, passing through the glass of the window.

“James.” Clint felt himself relax even more as he moved over to slip himself into the alpha’s hold. “I was worried I’d hurried too fast through supper, therefore making waiting for you longer.”

"I didn't wait long," James said, holding Clint tight with a smile. "I let Alpine run around after you left, so we went quite a distance away before I turned us around to head back here."

“So we both had pretty good timing. Did you have a nice ride, Alpha? Also, the snow looks a bit melty out there, is that normal this time of year with you around?”

“I did have a nice ride,” James answered. “But no, the snow usually isn’t like this… It’s almost always snowing here around this time of year.”

“I know it’s still late Autumn, and Winter is just starting, but maybe this means that later Spring will come sooner and you’ll be able to see it this year.” Clint grinned at the alpha before frowning, “...Where do you go when spring comes? The stories all say you only come during the winter…”

"Well… I kinda just lose consciousness until it gets cold again. I feel kinda like I'm floating, and I can sense the temperatures around me, but I usually go to hide somewhere until it gets cold again."

Clint made a distressed noise at the thought, tightening his arms around James’s middle, “I’m not fond of that idea…”

"I know… neither am I. It's like I just freeze in place for months before it gets cold enough for me to return."

“Nope! Don’t like that at all. Too vulnerable. Who knows what could happen to you if you’re found by the wrong people! Definitely need to find out how to stop that part of the curse at the very least!”

"I agree. If I could, I'd much rather stay here if we don't find a cure for this curse before spring comes."

That gained a smile on the omega’s face, “Have me be your guardian? Your protector during the warmer months?”

James smiled. "I'd love that, I think. I'd get to be around you most of the year, even if I wasn't conscious of it."

“If you’re not all ghost-like, I’ll even give you a kiss every night and morning. Don’t know if you’d feel it, but I’ll do it as I wait for you to wake back up.”

"Well, considering I do feel temperature changes, I would think there's a high chance I would be able to feel your lips against mine when you kiss me."

“It’d give you something to enjoy. I’ll talk to you, too. Don’t know if you’d hear it, but I’ll talk. and...I don’t know, I just won’t let you be lonely.”

Jame leaned forward and kissed Clint, holding the omega closer to his body. “As long as you’re around, I’ll never feel lonely again, omega.”

“Well, that’s one goal. Oh! I spoke to Bruce when I got back in town. He said that there is a chance my heat will start early due to being bonded outside heat, so don’t be surprised if one night soon I’m moaning in my nest, already getting handsy with myself.”

“That’ll be a very nice surprise for me to happen upon,” James said, giving Clint a flirty little growl.

“Yeah? Ever witness an omega’s heat before?”

“Walked by a house or two with an omega in heat inside. Had a few beg me to share their nest with them, so you can say I’ve witnessed a heat before.”

“Yeah, it’s not a pleasant surprise for us. It’s like torture...at least, alone it is. I’d hope it would be much nicer with you there.”

"Typically heats are much better with the alpha you're bonded to. Had several friends who made their omegas' heats much more bearable."

“Guess it’s your turn to help your omega with that, then.” Clint smiled, “Well, at least the winter heats…”

"I'll help you as long as I can," James promised, pulling Clint into another kiss.

“Nest time?” the omega asked, glancing over at his nest before looking back at his alpha, “It’s getting cold standing here in just my robe, you know. It’s a bit drafty.”

"Definitely nest time," James replied while picking up Clint as best as he could to take him over to the nest.

“Time spent in my very comfortably crafted nest of pillows and blankets with my alpha, of course.”

The alpha grunted while setting Clint down just before they could get in the nest. "Wish I had my other arm… could lift you up properly."

Clint smiled and reached up to touch the alpha’s jawline, “It’s okay, James, we’re both a little broken, so we’ll do our best to help each other.” He sat down an slipped into the nest, moving over to give the alpha space.

James striped off most of his clothing until he was left in just his trousers, and then he got in the nest with a happy croon, curling around Clint. "I just really want to lift you up and make you feel safe while I carry you. One arm doesn't really do that job very well."

“You can lift me up with one arm, and you do make me feel safe with you around. You chased a  _ bear  _ for me.” Clint pointed out as he removed his robe and pulled a blanket up over them instead.

"I can barely lift you. If I had both my arms I could pick you up and hold you high. With the one I just barely am able to get your feet off the ground unless you wrap your legs around me yourself." James sighed, shoving his nose into Clint's neck where his mark was.

“You can try to toss me over your shoulder? I’ll get a nice view of your butt that way.”

James blinked, then he chuckled. "Yes, I bet that would be a nice view for you, wouldn't it?".

“Yup!” Clint grinned, rolling on top of James and sliding both hands down and under the alpha to grope his rear.

The alpha let out a pleased growl, moving his arm around to the small of Clint's back. "You know, this is a pretty nice view for me right now."

“Oh yeah? You going to do something about that?”

"I just might if you keep looking as attractive as you do now."

“You know,” Clint got a mischievous sparkle in his eye as he fixed the alpha with a smile, “In the bath, Tony and I were playing with each other, trying to see if we can outdo each other’s alphas...we both did our best but didn’t come close and it only left us both  _ yearning  _ for our alphas…”

James shivered slightly. "Damn that's hot to think about…"

“Just think about or are you going to help me with the need I’ve had to suppress all through dinner so Tony’s alpha wouldn’t have to smell it too much on me?” Clint asked, playfully poking the alpha’s collarbone.

The alpha flashed his fangs in a smile, shifting so he was more on top of Clint. "You poor thing, having to wait so long for me to come satisfy you."

“Can’t really blame me for being needy.” Clint grinned, shifting up against the alpha, “Especially with you.”

"Needy little thing," James said, smirking and leaning down to kiss Clint fiercely

Any response the omega had to that statement was morphed into a muffled moan, fingers tightening around James’ bicep and shoulder to pull their bodies as close as possible.

James was practically laying on top of Clint when he decided to deepen the kiss and add in a little bite to the omega’s lower lip. His knees and his arm were all that were keeping him from completely collapsing onto Clint, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain if he were to accidentally lose his balance and fall. At least he would apologize for nearly crushing Clint, but he’d be closer to  _ his _ omega.

“Alpha,” Clint turned out of the kiss so he could speak, “Can I ride you this time?”

“You can ride me until the sun rises in the morning, omega.” James climbed out of the nest just briefly to shed the last bit of clothing he had on, exposing himself to Clint for the second night in a row, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel more excited than he had the night before. He was already rock hard after all, and there was no denying that as soon as he had taken his pants off.

Clint hurried to shift back in the nest, crouching so he was balanced on his toes and his ass on his heels, “Get comfortable, pretty alpha, and I’ll make sure you’ll feel nice.”

With a smirk, James crawled back into the nest and layed down, shifting around until he was quite comfortable and looking expectantly at Clint. “I’m all yours, tonight,” he said, a rough tone to his voice.

“Good.” Clint grinned, crawling over James’ body and lowering himself to lick along the alpha’s cock before taking it into his mouth.

A low groan got past James’s lips as Clint went down on him. He couldn’t remember one time while he was still alive that an omega felt close enough to him to request doing such an action, but maybe his mind was just too focused on Clint’s striking blond hair and crystal blue eyes, and  _ god _ did Clint look good in the moonlight. 

Clint took his time as his lips and tongue worshiped the alpha’s thick erection intemently, little sounds of happiness coming from his throat. His scent was sweet with his emotions, and when he pulled away, it was with a mix of reluctance and eagerness.

He slid up James’ body until he knelt over him, already dripping and pre-stretched hole hovering over his tip. Clint let out a breath and lowered himself slowly, feeling himself stretch over the alpha until he was situated fully. He paused, watching James’ expression before he lifted himself back up until he was nearly out, and then dropping himself back down in the start of his first pace.

The alpha’s arm reached up to grab hold of Clint’s hip, his gip light but commanding in a way. Though Clint was doing most of the work, James was still in control, and he was free to change Clint’s pace as he pleased.

“If you want me to go slower or faster you should use your words, Alpha, I like that I can hear your voice.”

“Do I sound like you thought I would when you first imagined me in your mind?” James asked, moving his hand to Clint’s thigh.

“Honestly, I never imagined a voice. With my ears the way they are for as long as they have been, I can barely even remember the voices of my own family members, let alone imagine what a new voice would sound like. All I can manage to hear is this strange sort of buzzing sound when there is a lot of loud sounds around me, and I can sorta hear myself when I talk? Not great, but enough where I can tell if my words sound right or if I’ve slurred the sound. It’s really more of a vibration than a sound, maybe? I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Can you hear yourself when you talk to me?”

Clint shook his head, continuing his slow pace of riding the alpha, small moans escaping him, “No, only you. And Alpine, a little. It’s a very muffled echo, but if she’s right up close I can hear her. But that’s it.”

“It’s a shame,” James said. “Your voice is the sweetest I’ve heard in so long.”

“Is it? Barney always told me I sounded funny after...I was pretty self-conscious about it for a long time, but I have to speak to communicate with most people I come across, and speaking a lot helps, I think.” Clint said, pausing his movements.

James moved his hand up to Clint’s face. “I love your voice, Clint. It’s beautiful.”

Clint blinked down at James, tilting his head into the touch, “You’re just saying that because I’m your omega.” he accused, but started moving again, anyway. Picking up a faster pace that drew gasps from his own lips.

James chuckled as he closed his eyes and laid his head back, grunting every once in a while when Clint went down on him faster than the pace he was going at.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Clint gave a happy hum as he curled into the heat of  _ alpha _ next to him.

James had stayed, just as he had promised he would. It settled the small bit of him that had feared waking up to the feel of abandonment again.

He shuffled closer yet, keeping his eyes closed, though he knew his mind was starting to get to the point of awareness that would make drifting back off to sleep impossible.

Though James hadn’t slept through the night, he did have his eyes closed for most of the night, and when Clint stirred as he woke up, the alpha cracked his eyes open and smiled. He wrapped his arm around the omega and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the top of Clint’s head.

Clint blindly reached up with a hum, finding the top of James’ head and ruffling his hair similarly to how he’d pet a dog.

The alpha chuckled. “Morning, omega,” he said softly.

“Did Jarvis knock on the door yet to let me know there’s coffee waiting by the door?” he mumbled into James’ skin.

"I did hear a knock, yes. I panicked for a bit, to be honest."

“Door’s locked, don’t worry.” Clint said, pulling away with a groan of reluctance. He got out of the bed and pulled on his robe before padding over to the door, unlocking it, and slipping out before returning quickly with a tray with a pot of coffee and a cup on it. “Perfect.” he hummed, setting the tray down on a table and pouring himself a cup, downing the whole thing before refilling it and moving over to sit back down in James’ lap. “Morning.”

James smiled. "Morning. Your coffee taste good?"

Clint gave a hum and twisted to press a coffee-flavored kiss to Jame’s lips, “How about you tell me.”

The alpha let out a pleased hum. “Tastes as good as I remember it. Thank god I have you so I can taste coffee again.”

Smiling, the omega settled in with his cup, taking another sip, “I’m going to go to the Notary’s office today to see what I can find.”

“Great, maybe we can get clues on how to end my curse.” James nuzzled Clint’s bonding mark with a happy sigh.

“I’ll tell you everything I find tonight, assuming you come spend the night with me again, that is.”

“Of course. I’m not planning on letting you sleep a single night without me by your side now. You’re stuck with me.”

“You spoil me. I love it.” Clint gave his alpha another coffee kiss, “Have you thought of anything else I should keep an eye out for in my search through records? I haven't met the Notary yet, and don’t know how welcoming they are with people digging through things. I may only get one shot at this.”

“If you can find anything on Hydra, I think that’ll be helpful, but I’m not expecting you to get anything from that.”

Clint nodded, “And...would you like me to try and find out what happened to your sister and brother?”

James went silent, looking at Clint with a  _ deep _ pain in his eyes. If CLint looked deep enough, he would have been able to tell just how much James missed his siblings. “...If you find anything on them…please let me know. It’s been so long since I last saw them…”

Clint nodded, “I’ll tell you about them first if I find anything.”

“Thank you… Rebecca and Stevie. God I miss them so much. Stevie and Becca used to always call me Bucky. My middle name is Buchanan, so they’d call me Bucky for short. I only really got called James when I was in trouble as a kid.” James chuckled and leaned against Clint. “Sometimes I miss being called Bucky…”

“Bucky, hu? You know, I’ll call you any name you want, Alpha. If you don’t want to be called James, I’ll call you Bucky.”

“No, I like it when you call me by my real name,” James quickly said. “It sounds right when you say it… But I guess I won’t be opposed to an occasional Bucky thrown in here and there.”

“Okay.” Clint paused then got a teasing grin, “What about ‘Jamie’?”

James grimaced a little. “Mom called me that when I was a baby.”

“So I can take that as a ‘hell no’, then?” Clint chuckled.

“Yeah, hell no, don’t call me Jamie.” James laughed and wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist. “What about you? Got any nicknames?”

“Tony decided to call me Robin Hood sometimes. Don’t think you’d appreciate knowing the ‘nicknames’ my dad gave me so won’t go there.”

“Any name your father calls you will get him a kick in the head from Alpine. She hates abusers.”

Clint laughed, “She’s my hero. Definitely getting another apple from me!”

“I wish I could prevent anyone from calling you a degrading name again. You don’t deserve it. You’re too sweet for those names,” James said, his voice having a soft tone to it. “Stevie used to get called names. Got picked on a lot, but I always especially hated the bullies calling him names.”

Clint snorted, “Imagine Stevie bull-rushing my dad for being a bully.”

“He’d do it. Little punk was always getting into situations that I had to rescue him from. He was probably the bravest person I’ve ever known. Getting into fights with the red coats, all that fun stuff. I swear he was gonna get arrested once or twice.”

“If he did, then there’s definitely a record of it. What was his last name? Did he take your family’s name when he was adopted, or did he keep his birth name?”

“Nah, he took up our name. Made him feel like he was more part of something. So I guess look for a Steven Barnes when you go to the notary today.” James kissed the shell of Clint’s ear, nipping lightly.

“Alright. That’ll make looking up his ‘criminal’ history easier.” Clint teased.

James rolled his eyes. “He would have gladly called himself a criminal if he would have actually gotten arrested.”

“Strange guy.”

“He was, but we loved him. I wonder if he’s still alive… has it been short enough for him to still be alive?” James sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t think I could stand to see him if he was still alive…”

“Um, it’s...been a little less than a hundred years since the war you fought in...unless he was cursed like you, I don’t think he’s still around.”

“Yeah, he’d be gone by now… Poor guy being sick all the time really didn’t help him much. I just hope he had a long life.”

“Maybe he married that girl you mentioned...Peggy?”

“Oh I sure hope so. He was pining after her so bad when I was still around. They kept flirting around each other, and everyone kept telling them to just get together already.” James chuckled. “Peggy really made him happy, you know.”

“I hope I’ll have some good news for you tonight.”

“I’m hoping so too.” James shifted so Clint could see his face better. “But putting all that aside, think you’re up for a quickie this morning? Or are you too sore from last night still?”

Clint’s face lit up, “You want to knot me again before you go off to do ghostly things, alpha?”

“Best way to fully wake up for the day, in my opinion,” James said with a smirk.

Clint nodded, setting his empty cup aside before rolling over into the nest and wiggling back out of his robe, “I’ll let you be in charge this time.”

“Great, now give me more of those coffee flavored kisses.”

“Of course, Alpha, my Alpha.” Clint purred, moving to deliver a kiss.

* * *

Clint had a skip in his step as he made his way down the road, slush shifting and melting further under his boots as he pressed forward towards the Notary’s office. “It’s down this way, right?” Clint asked Tony and Nat who were following behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see their answers.

“Yeah, just a few more buildings down,” Nat said. “That one with the square hanging sign.”

Clint was visibly happier that morning than he had been since he rolled into town, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Nat and Tony, the two walking behind the blond omega. Both were happy to see Clint happy, but Nat had to question why Clint was in such a good mood. Maybe it was just the weather…

Clint hurried on ahead towards the notary.

“He’s been in a good mood since he came down quite late for breakfast.” Tony said, sensing Nat’s questions.

“Good night’s sleep?” Nat sighed. “Not that I’m worried. It’s nice to see him so happy, and he’s about to get happier if the notary has caught wind of Clint’s deafness.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Tony asked, looking at her.

“Oh, the notary knows sign language. Quite well, actually,” Nat replied. “If Clint also knows how to sign, then he’s going to be very happy.”

“What's sign language?”

“Instead of speaking with mouths and sounds, like we do, sign language uses hands to speak, making different signs for different words.”

“That’s a thing? I didn’t know that’s a thing, how did I not know that’s a thing?” Tony said, turning just in time to see Clint disappear into the door of the Notary’s office.

Clint looked around at the shelves, desks, and tables full of documents, not seeing the Notary in charge. “Hello?” he called out, leaning over a table to look around a tall stack of books at a door.

“Yes, sorry, I’m coming,” the notary said as he came up from a back room. His arms were full of old books with town records. He set them down at his desk and looked up at Clint. “Oh, you’re Clint!” He was glad his hands were free, as he began signing with his hands the individual letters of his name. “ _ I’m Phil Coulson _ .”

Clint’s eyes widened and he eagerly replied back in sign, “ _ You know sign language? No one ever seems to know it! _ ”

“ _ Yes, I know it quite well _ ,” Phil responded with a smile. “ _ I had heard you were deaf, so I was wondering when we would be crossing paths _ .”

“ _ Yeah, you need to come out to spend time with us at the bar sometime _ .” Clint said excitedly with a wide smile, not noticing that Nat and Tony had entered behind him.

_ "Now that I've met you, it's only fair for me to make an effort to come for a drink. _ " Phil chuckled. " _ So what brings you in here? _ " he asked, glancing back at Tony and Nat.

Clint started to sign back, only to get distracted and looking back over his shoulder to see what Phil was looking at. “Nat! Tony! This guy is great! I don’t even have to try reading his lips and make guesses to fill in the parts I miss! He knows my language!” As he spoke out loud to them, he excitedly signed as well.

Nat smiled and crossed her arms. "Yep. I knew Phil could sign, so I was curious if you also knew sign. That question’s been answered already."

“When I lost my hearing, my mother found a teacher for sign. He taught me, my mother, and my brother. This is the first time I’ve met someone else who knows it.”

"Good thing we have Phil here, then. You can come talk to him when you don't feel like physically talking. You are kinda forced to read our lips all the time, after all."

“Yeah, I love you guys, but it gets tiring sometimes. Particularly if I’m tired. I miss a lot, too.” Clint gave a warm smile to his friends before turning back to Phil, “Sorry, I got distracted, I’m here looking for some...old records.” he said before going on to mention the Barnes family and the sword, along with a few other things James had mentioned to him.

"Barnes you say?" Phil thought for a moment before signing again. "I think there are a few records on that family. Let me go get what I have."

The notary left for a few minutes, and when he came back, he had a few books in his arms. When he set them down, he signed again. " _ I have some newspaper clippings and census records here. I didn't find anything on that sword you mentioned, but maybe you'll find clues to it if the Barnes' are of any relevance _ ."

“It wasn’t a family sword, so I doubt it. But thank you.” Clint said, taking the stack over to a mostly-empty table to sit down at.

As Clint sat down, Nat took a look over the newspaper clippings that had been saved, noting the obituary that Clint had stopped to look at. She looked over at Tony. "You know what he's searching for exactly?"

"Kinda have an idea." He nodded. "Should we see if he'll let us help? He may explain more."

“We’d be able to help him with whatever he’s finding if he lets us,” Nat said in agreement. Gently she tapped Clint’s shoulder to get his attention.

Clint looked up and smiled, "Need something?"

“Just wondering if you can tell us a little more on what you’re looking for,” Nat said. “Maybe we can help look faster.”

"Sure," he slid a book at her, "looking for anything on Rebecca, Steven, and James Barnes. Around the Revolutionary War times. They were siblings, Stevie being adopted. Definitely let me know if he either got arrested or married a beta girl...Peggy Carter."

"Sudden interest in a long dead family?" Nat smiled as she took one book and started flipping through pages. "Or is this your long dead family?"

“....technically. My alpha’s family becomes mine once bonded, right?” Clint muttered, his ears turning red before he cleared his throat. 

Nat blinked. “I’m sorry… Maybe I misheard, but  _ your _ alpha?”

Clint gave her a bashful smile, “Yeah, uh….stuff happened…” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

A huge smile came across the alpha’s face. “Oh my god, how long? Who is it? Wait… you two are bonded already?”

Tilting his head to the side, Clint tugged at his shirt collar to expose the mark on his neck, “Bruce confirmed that the bite took, even though I wasn’t in heat when I was bitten.”

Nat leaned forward to look at the mark, knowing better than to touch it. It would easily steal a bit of her scent, and Clint’s alpha would likely not be thrilled to smell another alpha on that mark. “Amazing. I’ve always heard of this happening, but I’ve never seen it in person. God, and that’s a beautiful mark too. Your alpha’s fangs must be gorgeous.”

Clint let off a happy moan at the thought of James’ fangs, “You have no idea!” He smiled and leaned back in his chair, “We hadn’t planned to bond on the first night we met, of course, I wasn’t in heat after all, but I guess my body didn’t want to wait for heat to take hold of my alpha’s bite.”

“He’s perfect for you, then. So who are they?! You can’t just say he’s amazing and not tell me who this alpha is. I’m guessing their last name is Barnes, but what about a first name?”

“...James.” Clint’s voice dipped down into a gooey affection when he spoke his alpha’s name, “You uh, you don’t know him, but you know  _ of _ him, I suppose.”

“Oh yeah? Sounds like a nice guy. You should introduce us to him,” Nat said, turning back to looking through the book she had grabbed.

“He, uh, is pretty shy...nervous about people seeing him because...well...he’s afraid he’ll scare everyone.” Clint admitted, and Tony nodded knowingly.

“I see,” Nat said gently. “Well, when he gets more comfortable around people, invite him down to the bar! We can all get drinks and get to know him.”

Clint sighed, “Won’t happen until after we fix something. That’s one of the reasons why I’m here today, looking things up for him.

The omega chewed his lower lip a moment before leaning forward, “remember when you found me standing outside in the snow in the middle of the night?”

Nat nodded. “I do. Did you sleepwalk again?”

Clint nodded, “Yeah, woke up sitting in the snow at the Winter Soldier’s feet. Thought for sure I was dreaming.”

“The Winter Soldier?!” Nat put down her book once again. “Wait, you’ve seen him face to face? And you didn’t die?”

Clint nodded, “...It’s James.”

“No way… your alpha is the Winter Soldier?” Nat looked concerned for a brief second. “I… this may sound dumb, but he’s not how the stories make him out to be, is he?”

Clint shook his head, “I mean, the stories hold some truth, but he’s not a demon haunting this town to try and kill people. This is his  _ home _ . He longs to return here but he knows he can’t. He doesn’t like putting people in danger, and he wanders in search of the man who cursed him. In search of a way to undo the curse so he  _ can  _ return… I came here to see if I can help with that, but also find out what happened to his brother and sister so he can have some closure on the people he was forced to leave behind. I’m also curious as to what the official records have to say about him himself, but that’s just my curiosity.”

“Hell, then let’s get searching,” Nat said. “We don’t want him to feel unwelcome in his own home. I wonder where his house was.”

Clint relaxed, not having realized he’d stiffened up while talking to Nat. He was just so glad that she was open to accepting his alpha, ghost curse and all. “Thanks, Nat.”

“And Tony.” said Tony, already a ways into one of the books of documents. “Best friend Tony’s amazing, helping so much! Wow!”

Clint laughed. He’d missed the first half of Tony’s words, but the second was enough to coax out the laughter. “You’re the best, Tony.”

“Aw, it’s nothing, Robin Hood.”

Nat smiled and shook her head, picking up the book yet again and looking through it until her eyes caught sight of the Barnes name. It was an obituary for Rebecca. Nat tapped Clint’s shoulder and showed him the clipping. 

Clint read the clipping over and nodded, “Sounds like she had a long life, at least. James will like that.”

Nat nodded. "Good. Looks like the other one died before she did." She pointed out the specific part that mentioned Stevie preceding her in death. "Wonder what happened to him."

"I think I just found out," Tony said, approaching the other two. He sat down the book he had been looking through, pointing at the clipping he had found. "Says here he died of illness when he was in his late 30's. Did have a wife though."

Clint slumped his shoulders, “James said Stevie was always sickly. He just had hoped he’d grow healthier one day. But it’s nice that he did marry...any mention of kids?”

“A couple it looks like. One was Steven Junior.”

“Maybe we can track down some of James’s relatives,” Nat said, looking over the obituary. “Once this curse of his is lifted, he can visit them. Assuming he doesn’t just pass on to the after life when the curse is fixed.”

“NOPE! Nope, I refuse that to be an option. My alpha’s staying to live a real life!”

“Of course he is,” Tony said, flashing a look at Nat. “James is going to live the rest of his life happily with you. Once that curse is broken, he’s gonna stay by your side until death takes him.”

“Letting him live in denial will only hurt him more if he does lose James when the curse is lifted, Tony.” Nat glared back at the omega.

"Do you know how bad it would be for Clint if James does pass on?" Tony challenged. "A bond left to rot is painful, so unbearable! I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and I refuse to think that James won't put up a fight to stay if he does start to pass on. It's just not fair to Clint!"

“It’s still a very real possibility he should be prepared for.” she argued, “If he’s not, then it’ll hit him even harder.”

"It'll be hard for him regardless. Losing the one you love messes you up. You'd be devastated if you were to lose Bruce."

“Of course I would!” she said, not denying anything, “But I’d take it harder if it was unexpected! Bracing for a bond to break could very much save his own life so that the rest of us can step in and help him as much as we can. The shock of a broken bond when unexpected is enough to kill some people, Tony.”

Tony huffed. "Clint and James's bond is still fresh. If that curse is lifted and James passes on, it'd hurt just as much as an unexpected break. I'm just trying to help Clint not think about losing his soulmate so soon after bonding to him!"

“It may not be fresh by the time we figure out how to break the curse. I care about Clint just as much as you do, omega, I want to protect him, too. I just don’t think that lying to him about this is what is best for him.”

"I'm not lying, I'm just making him feel better…" Tony leaned against Clint, reading over his shoulder the clippings he had found.

Clint had clearly tuned his two friends out during their argument, going back to reading through things and being blissfully unaware of what was being said back and forth.

“Sometimes you can’t coddle. Sometimes you have to show tough love.” Nat huffed, still ignored by Clint.

“Oh hey! The town declared James a war hero when he didn’t return from battle.” Clint said, tapping an article.

"How nice! Did he get any medals?" Tony asked when he moved to be in Clint's line of sight.

Clint shook his head, “He wasn’t recognized outside of the town.”

"That's a shame," the brunet responded. "But at least he was recognized. Maybe there's a monument at the cemetery with his name on it."

“Either of you two want to come with me to look after we finish here?”

"I'll go," Nat said, grabbing Clint's attention. "It seems like Tony knows more about James than I do, so it's my turn to catch up on details."

“Tony was the one to first notice my bonding mark. Even before I realized it was there. I had thought my night with the resident ghost had just been a wet dream, after all.” Clint shrugged, “So obviously when he saw it, I had to explain myself and reassure him that I hadn’t been attacked and forcefully bonded.” Bruce knows about him too since I had to make sure the mark wasn’t going to have problems or something. You’re the first person I’ve told outside of necessity—And Phil, if he’s overheard any of our conversation.”

"Then you can tell me all the details when we head to the cemetery later," Nat said, a smile on her face.

“Uh, you sure you want all the details?” Clint flushed.

Nat laughed. "Silly omega, I don't need to know  _ those _ details."

“Oh good! I had no idea how to politely say I’m not sure I’m comfortable talking about such things with an alpha other than my own.”

"All that is between you and your alpha. I have no right to that information, and I'm sure James wouldn't like me getting the dirty details."

“Some things are just between the bonded alpha and omega.” Tony agreed. He’d gotten a bit of detail, sure, but that kind of gossip was normal between close omegas, and it wasn’t much deeper than surface level details, even then.

"Special moments, they are," Nat said. She sighed. "I hope you get lots of special moments with your alpha, Clint."

“I hope so too...and not just when he sneaks into my room at night or when he saves me from a random bear attack on a hunting trip. I want to be able to walk with him down the streets of town and just do normal every-day things with him.”

“A bear attack? You’ll have to tell me that story when we head to the cemetery later,” the alpha said with a smile.

“Bear wanted your deer I had just taken down.” Clint shrugged, “I couldn’t hear it moving around so I didn’t notice it until it was practically right on top of me. Really, it was over quickly because James scared it off and so most of the story is just he and I having some time to talk in the woods. He walked with me back to the edge of town, just far enough away where he wouldn’t be spotted.”

“Ah, well, I won’t ask for details there unless you’re willing to give them.” Nat patted Clint’s shoulder before starting to look through her book again. “Let’s see if we can find anything else on this family before we go.”

“It was mostly just us getting to know each other. Not exactly exciting for anyone other than us.” Clint shrugged, “Oh, I almost forgot...if you come across anything mentioning a….Hydra. It may be important.”

“Hydra. Isn’t that some Greek myth or something?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, a serpent like beast with a lot of heads,” Nat responded. “Cut one head off, two more grow in its place. Impossible to kill, really.”

“James said that the man who cursed him said something about a Hydra.”

“Maybe the guy was really into Greek mythology,” the alpha said. “Did the article about James say anything about his death or disappearance?”

“It mentioned he was put down as missing in action and assumed to be dead. There was never any confirmation either way, at least at the point the article was written.”

“So I assume that means his body was never found, which could also mean that he really didn’t die,” Tony spoke up. “So we find a clue to this Hydra, we might find a clue for lifting his curse.”

Clint nodded, “Precisely. At least...hopefully.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find that cure for his curse in no time.”

“Hope you’re right.” Clint said, carefully turning the page to look over the next section of collected records.

After a while of reading over countless documents, Clint snapped his head up to look at the other omega, “Tonyyyyyyy.”

The brunet jumped slightly and looked over at Clint, shifting to bump their shoulders together with a smile. "What's up, cutie?"

“Found the Barnes' family tree. Little Stevie’s line ended up taking a new last name, and he has a great-great grandson that shares his first name.” Clint grinned, “You’re dating him.”

“No way!” Tony leaned forward to look at the family tree, following the line from Stevie all the way down to his alpha, Steve. “No  _ way _ ,” he repeated.

“Steven G. Rogers, pretty sure we got only one of those names around here. Hell, we probably could have just asked Steve about family history to find out what happened to James’ siblings!”

“He might have more information than what’s here in these records,” Tony said with a smile. “Plus maybe we can find some portraits of James and his siblings. I’m sure you’d love a picture of your alpha to look at when he’s not around.”

“Yeah, I think it’d help me a lot when he’s gone for longer periods in his hunt for the guy who cursed him. Though he promised not to go until after my next heat. Guess I need to explain my alpha situation to Steve next...probably should tell Thor and Happy, too…”

"They would like to know you're not on the market anymore, yeah. But I'm sure they'll be supportive. They're your friends after all."

“I kind of feel guilty that the same night I told them both I wasn’t currently looking for an alpha...I ended up bonding with an alpha.” Clint admitted.

"Well, when you tell them that your bond with James was created outside of your heat, they'll understand how serious this is. Like we keep saying, bonding to your alpha outside of heat is something really special."

“They’re both really great alphas, and I don’t want to hurt them, so I hope they’ll take it well regardless of how James and I ended up bonded.” He glanced over at Nat, “You’re an alpha, think they’ll not be hurt too much?”

"Well, Steve and I for sure aren't upset," Nat started. "But I think Happy and Thor will be more than understanding. Sometimes good things happen so unexpectedly when we don't think they'll happen for a while, or at all even. So when they know how you were bonded, they'll be glad to know you're happily bonded to an alpha."

Steve’s with Tony, and quite frankly, he’s adorable with Tony. You’re dancing around officially courting Bruce, which, you both deserve to be happy so we all support you two. But Thor and Happy? They both expressed interest in  _ me _ , so I guess I’m nervous about telling them.”

Nat put her hand on Clint’s shoulder and squeezed. “I understand. If you want, I can be around when you tell them, just in case they get all alpha on you. But trust me, I doubt they’ll be angry at you for this.”

“I think James would appreciate you being there, even if I don’t think they'll act unreasonable. Maybe we can all gather at your inn for a good time just between all us friends.” Clint suggested.

“I like that idea,” the alpha said with a nod. “And if anyone gets indecent I’ll kick them out.”

“Define indecent.” Tony spoke up with a grin.

“If you and Steve get handsy with each other, feel free to leave, omega,” Nat said with a smirk.

“Leave leave, or leave up to one of the rooms for rent? Totally don’t mind paying extra for the cleaning bill.”

The alpha laughed, bumping Tony’s shoulder. “If you feel the need to take a room, do it, at least you’ll spare the rest of us your mushy relationship stuff.”

“My mushy relationship stuff is a gift to mankind!”

Clint hummed then, “I’m surprised Tony remembers how to sit in a chair that doesn’t already contain his alpha.”

“I’m surprised he can sit still at all when Steve walks into the room,” Nat said.

“I know when it’s decent of me to not climb my alpha like a tree!” Tony argued.

“You went to dinner last night in just a towel.” Clint teased.

“You were the same!”

“I wore my bathrobe at least.” the blond shrugged, “And I never claimed to be more appropriate than you. My alpha just keeps hidden when people are around so I can’t tease him the way you tease yours.”

“We were in my home, I think I’m allowed to sit in my alpha’s lap in a towel when I’m at home!”

“I think you two should both settle down.” Nat cut in, her face flushed as she leaned away, “You’re putting off a lot of pheromones.”

“Sorry,” Clint blushed, “Was thinking about teasing my alpha…”

“I have to say I was too,” Tony admitted, his face also going red as he smiled sheepishly.

“Well your fantasies are stinking up the place with a mix of your sweet smells and I feel like I’m not the alpha those smells are meant to entice. Try saving it for later, okay?”

“Sorry, it’s hard sometimes…” Clint shrugged.

“I know, omega, you’re newly bonded, and have yet to share a heat with your alpha. I don’t blame you for being a horney little thing.” She ruffled his hair.

“I also haven’t shared a heat with my alpha yet,” Tony stated, shifting his weight to push a hip out with a smirk. “Can’t blame me for being horny either, alpha.”

“Sure I can, I’ve known you longer. You were a horney little thing even before you caught Steve by the knot.”

Tony laughed. “You’ve known me too long. There are too many good looking alphas around here these days.”

“We’ve always been here.” Nat said, pinching Tony’s cheek, “Except Thor, but he came here a few years ago, still.”

“You don’t wanna know how many times I’ve thought about you all when I was horny, and now Clint gets added to the mix because he’s amazing to have cuddle sessions with.” Tony smiled at Clint, bumping his hip into the other omega.

“You have no self control, hu?” she said, poking his nose before standing up, “I need to step outside for some fresh air. Try thinking about boring stuff to settle your scents a bit while I’m out, then we can finish up here.”

Tony giggled as the alpha left. “No promises,” he called after her before leaning on Clint.

“Ridiculous omega.” Clint chuckled, “Can you go ask Phil if he has anything about that Hydra? May as well check before we leave.”

“You got it.” 

The brunet was gone for a few minutes before he returned with a single folder in his hands. The folder wasn’t very thick, so it was clear there wasn’t very much information on Hydra. “You’re lucky,” Tony said once he set down the folder. “All there is on this Hydra is in this folder. It’s like two articles.”

“I’m surprised there is anything at all on it, really!” Clint said, taking the folder and opening it up.

“Yeah, Phil was surprised as well. There’s a crime report, and an obituary of the same guy who the crime report is about.”

Clint quietly read over the two items about a man who had moved to the area, Wolfgang von Strucker. The man had been caught partaking in witchcraft, and after his trial, was executed for it. Strucker had declared ‘Hail Hydra’ both at his trial and at his hanging. It wasn’t much information, but it did prove that Hydra was real in some capacity.

Tony had read over Clint’s shoulder in silence, humming when he thought something was interesting. “Witchcraft… I wonder if it really was some sort of magic that this guy performed. Too bad he’s dead though, and it doesn’t look like he was a local either, so no family to talk to around here unless we travel.” he said after making sure Clint could see him.

“Yeah, there doesn’t seem to be a lead here, but at least it confirms some sort of Hydra belief.” Clint agreed.

“I say we try asking around town to see if anyone’s grandparents knew about this Strucker guy. Couldn’t hurt if we’re trying to find more clues. And maybe James will know something too.”

“We can do that.” Clint agreed, “And I’ll bring it up with James when he shows up at my window tonight.”

“Great.” Tony smiled and ruffled Clint’s hair. “Well, I think we’ve found all we’re going to find in these old clippings. Unless you wanna look a little more.”

Clint shook his head, “I think we got what we need from this trip. Bugging your alpha may get some more details on the family stuff, at least, but I can do that later.”

“If you’re sure. He won’t mind waiting a little longer before I tackle him and climb him like a tree.” Tony giggled.

“I want to go with Nat to the cemetery to see if they did anything for James.” Clint nodded, “Steve can wait to be questioned.”

“Alright. If you need me or Steve, we’ll be in his shop until he’s done working for the day.”

“Okay, just don’t climb him like a tree if he’s playing with fire.” Clint laughed, collecting the records they had been looking through to give them back to Phil to be put away properly.

Phil thanked Clint before he took all the records back to file them away as they had been before the group came in.  _ “Feel free to come back even if you just want a break from talking,” _ he spoke in sign.

“Thank you, I will hopefully not annoy you with how often I come by.” Clint smiled back, “And if you find anything else, please let me know.”

“ _ Of course. I’ll also ask around the town to see if anyone knows anything _ .”

Clint thanked him again before hurrying out and pausing to look around for Nat. Spotting her, he hurried over, “Ready for a walk among the dearly departed?”

Nat looked down at the blond and smiled. “Yep. Think it’ll be weird to see your alpha’s name on a gravestone?”

“Depends.” he shrugged, “I won’t know until I see it, I think.”

Nat nodded. “I wonder if he’s seen his own grave before. I think that’d be weirder, to see your own grave as opposed to the grave of your mate when you know they’re still alive.”

“I don’t think he’s entered the town as a ghost until I was here.” Clint shrugged.

“So that one time I found you outside the inn, did he come that far into town to see you? Because all the legends say he can’t pass the river that runs through town, and Tony’s place is on the other side of the river from here.”

Clint shrugged, “You remember more of that night than I do...I should ask him about that night...and the river thing…”

“Absolutely ask him about that night,” Nat encouraged. “That’s the night you two met face to face for the first time, after all, if he did somehow manage to cross the river…”

“It’d kinda suck if I don’t have any memory of our first time meeting.” Clint sighed, “But I think...he at least saw me for the first time that night.”

“I guess he liked what he saw.”

Nat’s words coaxed a goofy grin out of Clint, “He thinks I’m pretty.”

“And you absolutely are! One of the prettiest omegas I’ve seen come into town, if not  _ the _ prettiest.”

“But your beta’s prettier to you, right?” he smirked at her.

The slightest tint of red showed up on the alpha’s cheeks. “Bruce is something special. He may be a beta, but the guy really knows his science, and he’s absolutely really good looking. He always blushes when I compliment his appearance.”

“You two are really cute. I hope you two end up happy after all these small baby steps you are taking together. Let me know if anyone is shitty to you two. I’ll teach them to mind their own business with a well-aimed arrow.”

Nat raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. “I’ll come to you directly for anyone being a pest. I think a sharp arrow pointed in their face will make a big enough statement.”

Clint nodded as they entered the cemetery, “I’ll do my best.”

"I know you will. Now if I remember correctly, the Barnes family is buried somewhere over here…" Nat wandered off in one direction, snow crunching underneath her feet as she headed to the oldest part of the cemetery.

“Do you spend a lot of time among the gravestones?” Clint asked, following along beside her.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was a little girl," Nat explained. "It was… comforting, I guess. Helped me cool off when I started presenting as an alpha."

“When my brother presented, he started getting...rough. Broke things a lot, yelled...was easy to anger. Is it the same with all alphas?”

"Well I certainly had my moments where I got hot headed because of all the hormones raging through my body and all the new pheromones I was smelling. But I don't think I ever got so angry that I broke things. On purpose anyways."

“I think the betas are lucky. They don’t have to go through all that. Presenting as an omega was overwhelming. So many smells everywhere plus a sudden first heat and a feeling of vulnerability...but then again, if I were a beta, I don’t think I’d have James.”

"You never know. But I think you're going to  _ love _ spending that first heat with him. That first heat together is something you experience that nothing can ever compare to it."

“If you’re not careful you’re going to get me thinking about that kind of thing which would get me scenting horney again.” Clint laughed.

"I  _ definitely _ don't want that to happen, especially if your alpha keeps an eye on you throughout the day." Nat looked around briefly as if she were looking for the Winter Soldier.

“He was watching me all yesterday for sure. Could be today, too.” Clint shrugged, “But he also knows that if you or any alpha get too close to me, that you’d smell him all over me. He made me late to breakfast with his thoroughness in making sure I had his scent all over me.” he wiggled.

"Then I guess there's no doubt that he is watching you closely today. I'll try not to get too close." Nat smiled as they approached a corner of the cemetery that was sectioned off by white stones. There was a large stone with the family's last name crudely carved into it. The alpha brushed away the remaining snow that hadn't melted yet to confirm that the section did indeed belong to the Barnes family.

“Looks like we’re in the right section.” Clint said, tracing the B with his fingers. He’d have to return in the spring to leave flowers for James’ family.

"I think I see Stevie and Peggy over here," Nat said, moving around graves until she was standing by the couple's. "Poor Stevie really didn't last very long."

“James said he had so much bravery it turned into stupidity sometimes.” Clint said, moving over to look at the grave, “He didn’t like people who treated others badly and would get into fights with people much larger than himself.”

“Fiery little guy, it sounds like. I wonder if his kids had the same spirit he did. Peggy must have had her hands full if that was the case.”

“What was Steve like as a kid? If he had the fire Stevie did, then it’s safe to say his parent and grandparent along Stevie’s line did. Probably.”

“Now that I think about it, Steve was quite the protector of lesser kids who got bullied all the time. He would always say that it was insulting to himself that other alphas would bully little kids as freely as the others did. Guilt by association, that whole thing.” Nat shrugged. “I was never really around him to help the smaller kids. I usually just stayed here and talked to the Winter Soldier, believe it or not.”

“What? You did?” Clint blinked in surprise.

The alpha smiled. “Yeah. I kinda felt like he was the only one I could really talk to when I was little. I didn’t actually ever see him, but he was someone to talk to when I was frustrated and just didn’t want to be around anyone else.”

“Oh. Well, maybe someday you’ll be able to talk to him more directly.”

“I doubt he ever actually listened to me. There was no need for him to listen to a little girl who had just presented as an alpha.”

“He probably wasn’t aware of you. He seemed so surprised by me and how I didn’t react badly to seeing him, I don’t think he knew of a little alpha girl who would sit among the tombstones, talking to him.”

Nat shrugged again, glancing over the other graves. “There’s Rebecca,” she said, pointing out the specific headstone.

Clint moved over to it, taking a moment to think about what he’d been told about her before looking up and around for anything that may have been placed for James’ memory.

Nat also looked around, brushing off snow of headstones to make them readable. At first, there seemed to be nothing about James in the area, not even a mention as the son of his parents, but then Nat barely stumbled over something, and she bent down to wipe the snow off of it before she smiled. She stood back up and went over to Clint to get his attention.

Clint looked up at her when she tapped his shoulder, “Find anything?”

“I think I did. It has James’s name on it anyways.” She led him over to the small headstone that commemorated the military service of the war veteran.

The omega smiled, kneeling before it and reaching forward to push some long dead grass away. “His siblings and friends used to call him Bucky.” he smiled, seeing the nickname carved in small letters along the base.

“Cute nickname,” Nat said, looking over the letters. “You call him that at all?”

“Not really. I offered but he said he likes how I call him James.”

“That’s even cuter. He got any nicknames for you yet? Other than the obvious omega that I’m sure he says in the sweetest tone.”

“He can make me  _ melt _ with how he calls me ‘omega’.” Clint purred, “He mostly calls me that, but he sometimes tries other little pet names. I liked it when he called me ‘Doll’ this morning before his knot swelled…”

“So ‘omega’ and ‘doll’. Suiting nicknames, I’d say.” Nat looked back down at the letters with a smile. “If he’s calling you those nicknames, he must be taking excellent care of you.”

“The best he can, given how the curse keeps him away so much when other people are around.” Clint sighed, “I wish I could show him off like Tony shows off Steve, but things are so complicated right now.”

Nat put her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I know, omega. Hopefully when this curse breaks… Well, I hope he’ll be able to stick around.”

Clint nodded, “I think you’d get along great with him.” he smiled at her.

“You think so? And not because I used to talk to him when I was a girl?”

“That’s only a bonus.” Clint chuckled, “It’s definitely more than that.”

“Well, glad to know you think I’m worthy enough to be a friend of the Winter Soldier.” Nat chuckled as she bumped her shoulder against Clint.

“Everyone needs friends. Even snow ghosts.”

“Well, at least he’s got you to keep him company until he feels brave enough to approach other people.”

“I’m glad he didn’t hide from me.” Clint said, straightening up.

“He thought you were cute, there was no way he was going to hide from you.”

“Thank goodness I’m cute.” Clint laughed. “Come on, let's go warm up a bit, maybe get some lunch.”

“I like that idea. It’s getting a bit cold out here anyways.” Nat resisted the urge to put her arm around Clint’s shoulder to keep him warm against her body. It was like she somehow knew James was watching, even if in reality he was too far away to actually watch, but she figured it was better to stay on the Winter Soldier’s good side.

“Find a spot next to a fire, enjoy a nice cup of coffee with whatever we’re eating...yeah, sounds great.” the omega agreed, looking up at the grey sky as a few fresh snowflakes began to fall. He wondered if the snow was brought by James, or if it was just a natural fall.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Clint shrugged off his cloak and hung it by the door before looking around the main room of Nat’s inn. Tony and Steve were already there, curled up together by the fire, and Nat was presumably off in the kitchen.

“Thor and Happy both said they’ll come by once they’ve finished up work for the day.” he said, moving over to plop down next to the couple.

“Great, Nat is working on making some food for all of us, so it’ll be super casual.” Tony shifted to lean against Clint rather than his alpha, nuzzling the omega with a smile.

Clint responded by nuzzling the other omega back before looking over at Steve with a smile, “So, Stevie, know anything about the Barnes family?”

Steve tilted his head. “Yeah, actually. Used to be my family’s name before it was Rogers. I think my grandparents were Barnes still.”

“And you’re named after your great—great grandfather, right?”

“Yeah, Steven Barnes. Died young due to illness.” Steve smiled. “Done a bit of research on me?”

“I only accidently found out you were related.” Clint admitted, “Do...you happen to have any family portraits that include his brother? James Barnes? Usually called Bucky back then?”

“Bucky? Yeah, I think my mom had a portrait of him hung up at some point… I think I still have it, I just don’t have it hanging currently. There’s also portraits of Steven and Rebecca if you would like to see those.”

“Robin Hood here may be wanting to steal that portrait of James.” Tony giggled, ruffling Clint’s hair. “He thinks he’s quite the alpha.”

Steve laughed. “I mean if you think he’s attractive and he does it for you, I guess I don’t have a problem with letting you have the portrait. I honestly don’t know what to do with the portraits anyways, since I live on my own now.”

“Really? You’d let me take it?” Clint blinked in surprise, “I—to tell you the truth, Steve...James...isn’t dead.”

Steve lowered his eyebrows. “He’s not? That’d be impossible, though. He died in the revolutionary war.”

Clint shook his head, “He disappeared in the war. And he’s still around. I know this because I’ve met him. That’s why I was looking into his family and found out you are descended from his adopted brother.”

“Forgive me for being a bit confused by this… but how exactly is he still alive? And how did you meet him?”

“Clint more than met him.” Tony wiggled with a smirk. “Horney little omega.”

“Tony!” Clint flushed.

“What? Kinda hard to deny you parted your legs for him when the evidence is so obvious!”

Steve’s eyes widened and his face went red. “Oh god… Okay, seriously, how is he still alive?! That’s all I wanted to know!”

“He’s been cursed.” Clint said, “Everyone in town knows him, even if they don’t believe he’s real. The Winter Soldier.” the omega swallowed, reaching up to rub his neck, “...and my alpha.”

The alpha glanced down at Clint’s neck before looking back up. “The Winter Soldier. James is the Winter Soldier?”

“Yup. Trust me, I was surprised, too. My first night with him I thought I was dreaming because why would a hot young alpha like him tell an omega he’s interested in that he’s some creepy old ghost. But the next morning when Tony and I were in the bath, Tony found the bite mark he left on me.”

“A bite mark? Like a permanent mark?” Steve leaned around Tony to look closer at Clint’s neck, catching a slight whiff of James’s scent. He sat back rather quickly. “God, yeah that’s a permanent mark, all right…”

“It took outside of heat.” Clint nodded. “Bruce confirmed that it was incredibly rare, but not unheard of. It’s like the stuff stories about soulmates are made of.”

“So romantic.” Tony sighed, “We should test to see if we can do that!”

Steve smirked at Tony. “Maybe we will later, omega.”

“Yay! It’s a promise, Alpha! You gotta get bitey with me tonight.” Tony said, going back to lean against the alpha again.

The blond held his omega close as they relaxed back on the couch. “So, the Winter Soldier is technically related to me,” he said after a few seconds. “And he’s your alpha, Clint. I have to say that completely baffles me. I don’t think I ever would have guessed that he’s my great-great-uncle.”

“Yeah...so I guess we’re family now...and I’m also your great-great-uncle...eh, how about we just say we’re cousins. It sounds younger that way.”

“Cousin does sound a lot better.” Steve smiled and reached over to rub Clint’s shoulder, chuckling. “Welcome to the family, I guess.”

Clint grinned, “It’s nice to have family I can trust and rely on.”

“And cuddle. Just because you’re mated into my alpha’s family doesn’t mean we aren’t going to continue our omega cuddle times.” Tony hummed.

“Just enjoy yourselves like you have been, omegas,” Steve said. “Also I’m assuming Thor and Happy are coming over to learn that you’re bonded now, Clint.”

“Yeah, I need to tell them so they don’t hold out thinking I may end up with one of them. Might have happened if I hadn’t met James, but...yeah, I need to tell them…” Clint sighed.

"You've got Nat, Tony, and I to back you up," Steve reassured. "We'll make it easier for you to tell them."

“Is it that obvious I’m nervous about it?” Clint said with a small smile as he leaned against Tony, tucking his arms around the other omega and his chin into his shoulder.

"You are shaking just a little," Tony said. He hugged Clint tightly and pulled back to make sure Clint could see his lips. "Don't worry, sweet omega, Happy and Thor are good and respectful alphas. They're your friends, and they're going to understand."

“That’s exactly why I don’t want to hurt them.” he said, curling more and closing his eyes to simply breathe and calm himself a little. Doing so, he missed noticing as the door opened and the two alphas in question entered, Thor’s booming voice announcing their arrival as Happy hung his cloak.

Tony ran his fingers through Clint's hair while the two arriving alphas settled into chairs around the sofa Steve and the two omegas lounged on. The brunet omega didn't bother letting Clint know Thor and Happy had arrived, but instead he let the blond omega relax and enjoy fingers running through his hair. Clint needed the soft touches anyways to help further calm his nerves.

“Do we have a sleepy omega?” Thor grinned as he spotted how the three were situated. He pulled over a chair and sat down.

"More like a nervous omega," Tony responded. "He's got something to tell you and Happy, and he's nervous about it."

"He doesn't need to be nervous to tell us anything," Happy spoke up, looking slightly concerned.

"Well this is kind of a big deal…"

"It is," Steve agreed. "Just be calm and understanding when he tells you."

“Should we be worried?” Happy frowned, “Does it have anything to do with his visit with Bruce?”

Tony shrugged. "I suppose, but that visit isn't a big part of what he needs to tell you."

“I can’t understand talking vibrations, Tony. If you’re talking to me I can’t respond.” Clint muttered, not moving or opening his eyes. It just felt nice to relax and be petted and he wasn’t quite ready to pull away.

Tony just patted Clint's head before petting the blond hair again. "Give Clint a little more time to relax," he said to the alphas. "Go grab a cup of coffee or water from the kitchen."

“Alright.” Happy got up to go to the kitchen, “Hey Natasha, got anything sweet for an emotional omega? Clint looks like he could use a treat.” he said as he walked through the door.

Nat turned around to see Happy and Thor enter the kitchen, and she smiled. "Yeah, I made some chocolate chunk cookies earlier. You're welcome to a few if you like, I made big batches. That poor omega has been worried all day, so I figured he'd need something sweet to have."

“Clint really knows how to expose your soft spots.” Thor laughed, patting her firmly on the shoulder before getting out a tray so they could carry everything out for their little party. “You never make baked goods for us.”

"That's because we usually spar with each other to feel good," Nat started with a smirk. "Besides, it'd take me forever to make enough cookies to satisfy you two and Steve. That's why you're only allowed to have a maximum of two today."

“Only two? No fair, Natasha. You should spoil us as you do the omegas!” Thor smirked.

“Is Bruce coming by this evening?” Happy asked as he started preparing drinks for everyone.

"I invited him, but he seemed kind of busy today. We'll see if he actually comes to visit."

“I won’t make a drink for him then.” Happy nodded.

"I'll make him a drink if he comes." Nat turned back to working on the food she was making. "So did Clint tell you guys yet?"

“He has his face hidden in Tony’s neck. We thought he was tired at first.” Happy shook his head.

“We’ve only been informed that he’s nervous.” Thor agreed.

"Ah, poor thing. Well, it's not my place to tell you what's up, but he's really anxious about telling you guys what he wants to tell you. Just smile and be understanding even if you feel disappointed."

“Disappointed?” Thor frowned as he picked up the tray that was now loaded up with the snacks Nat had prepared.

"That's all I'm saying," Nat said, raising her hands up. "Clint will tell you the rest, because this is his situation he's going through, so he's got to tell you the details."

“I’m getting more worried for our cute little archer.” Thor sighed.

“Me too. Especially when this is happening so soon after so many visits with Bruce.” Happy agreed.

"You two should at least be happy for him once he tells you. It's another step towards him finally living a normal omega life and being happy as an omega." Nat moved over to the other two and smiled. "If you're worried about Clint being unhappy or not feeling well, don't. He's perfectly fine, Bruce confirmed he's fine."

The two male alphas exchanged confused looks before shrugging.

“Well, let's go see if we can tempt him out of hiding with a baked good.” Thor said, leading the way out of the kitchen.

"Right behind you, big guy," Nat said, patting Thor's back with a smile. She grabbed a few of the drinks Happy had prepared before following Thor.

“When did you two sneak in here without telling me?” Clint asked, no longer hiding against Tony.

"Oh like five minutes ago," Happy said, flashing a smile at Clint. 

"We've brought cookies for you," Thor announced. "Nat was kind enough to make them and make enough to share."

“Cookies?” Clint perked up, “I do like cookies.”

"Of course you do," Nat said, grabbing one for herself before she pulled up a chair and sat next to the end of the couch that Clint was sitting on.

"I also happen to like cookies, so I'm taking five," Tony said while eagerly grabbing for the sweet treats.

“Lucky spoiled omegas not being given a limit.” Thor pouted.

“That’s because you have no self control if you aren’t limited.” Nat said, sitting down on the other side of Clint, “And us alphas get grumpy if we eat too much and get a stomach ache. If omegas do it they get cute and submissive and curl up in their nest to sleep it off.”

Clint blushed as he picked up a cookie, “It’s not cute when we feel sick.”

"Yeah, definitely not cute," Tony agreed through a mouthful of cookie.

"Just eat a few then," Steve said, stealing one of Tony's cookies.

“But they taste good!” Tony pouted at his alpha.

“Face it, everything omegas do is cute.” Nat teased. “It’s an evolutionary trait to make sure us alphas can’t resist protecting you.”

“That’s such an old-fashioned way of thinking.” Tony said, “We don’t need protecting. No matter how hot it is when alphas show off their strength.”

"Alphas are hot, omegas are cute, these are the laws of nature," Steve said with a smile, nuzzling Tony.

"Don't see them changing any time soon," Happy chimed in.

“And betas are both cute and hot!” Nat grinned.

“Know that from experience, Nat?” Clint teased her, making her blush.

"Oh, taking a liking to the doctor now, are we?" Thor asked Nat after he laughed. "It's about time you two started seeing each other!

“I’m not the one who’s shy about it. It won’t do much to tease me.” she said before giving off a protective growl, “But don’t tease Bruce either!”

“We’re all happy for you two, Nat, If we wanted to tease you relentlessly, we would have done it long ago when we first started noticing how you two were dancing around each other.” Happy said gently.

"Believe it or not, we're actually really happy you're finally getting Bruce to open up a bit more," Steve said. "He deserves someone like you to love him."

“I haven't been around long. To me, you and Bruce are a normal thing that could have been happening for years for all I know.” Clint grinned.

"They've been flirting with each other for years now," Tony said. "It's absolutely a normal thing at this point, and it's super cute."

“I knew it. Normal! Hardly a thing to tease about...unless it’s just a little friendly tease.” Clint grinned at Nat, nudging their shoulders together before sighing and looking over at Thor and Happy, his smile fading, “But there’s one thing that isn’t old news.”

Tony shifted closer to Clint, as did Nat, and the brunet omega smiled. "Tell us. I'm sure we're all excited to hear."

“Says the omega who already knows.” Clint muttered before looking over at the two single alphas in the room, “Um,” he bit his lower lip a moment before breathing in to gather himself, “You know how I said I wasn’t currently looking for an alpha?”

Happy nodded. "Of course. It was a request for us that we've been loyal to."

“Well…” The omega shifted nervously in his seat between Nat and Tony, “That—that has changed suddenly.”

“Well that’s okay,” Happy said, smiling. “Sometimes your heart changes so suddenly that it takes you by surprise.”

Clint nodded and sucked in another breath, “I’m already mated to my alpha. His mark took the night we met…”

There was a brief moment of silence between the two single alphas, and Thor was, of course, the one to speak up and strike up the conversation once more. 

“Amazing! You’ve bonded to your alpha without needing to have your heat. That  _ must _ be a strong bond to take already.”

“That is amazing,” the other alpha spoke up with a chuckle. “Guess that means Thor and I are out of the question for being future mates.”

“Aye, and we’ll both respect your new bond without question, right Happy?”

“Of course. I always respect my friends, mated omega or not.”

Clint finally felt himself relax, “I was worried you’d both be hurt.”

“Why would we? We’ve had plenty of omegas tell us they’ve found another alpha to be their mate,” Happy explained. “Thor and I are pretty okay with our omega friends telling us they’ve found another alpha. We’re always supportive, no matter what, because there aren’t enough alphas like us in the world.”

“Clinty knew that you were good alphas, but he’s not used to any of this so he was nervous.” Tony said, “Not to mention his alpha situation is very unique.”

“Well if they bonded outside of heat, I’d say it’s very unique,” Happy said, smiling reassuringly at Clint. “So what are they like? Anything like Thor or I?”

“He’s sweet like you, Happy, and impressive like Thor, but also...very old-fashioned…and shy.” Clint smiled, “He’s also related to Steve.”

"A mix of all of us," Thor boasted. "Sounds like he's the perfect alpha for you!"

"He's my great-great-uncle," Steve explained. "Which sounds weird… Clint's alpha is… well, do you want to tell them, Clint?" He asked, turning to the blond omega.

“He’s James Buchanan Barnes. Local war hero during the Revolutionary War who went missing during a battle because he was cursed to become the Winter Soldier.” Clint said in one rushed breath.

That got Happy's expression to change. "The Winter Soldier is your alpha? My god, I hope he's not as bad as the stories say he is."

“He saved me from a bear attack.” Clint offered.

The alpha hummed. "Well, I do suppose that marks him as a good man. Plus I doubt your mark would have taken if he wasn't a good man."

“Well, it could have, but I can feel that he’s good. Just...very lonely...and he doesn’t want to scare anyone or have them get lost in the storms that tend to follow him. Speaking of, we think the storms reflect his mood or emotions. Since we met and he started growing happier, the storms have eased off and everything.”

“Interesting,” Happy said thoughtfully. “At least that means good weather for us in late fall for the first time in decades.”

“Just keep snuggling him into your nest at night and everyone will be happy.” Tony smirked.

“If I got my way neither he nor I would ever leave my nest.” Clint said.

"As long as he stays happy, I don't think anyone is gonna complain about you being his omega," Steve said.

“Still, I want to find out if we can break the curse so he can go back to a normal life...same with his horse. She’s such a good girl, and she misses apples.”

"A war veteran deserves to live out his life after battle," Thor spoke up. "He's lucky to have you at his side to feel normal once more."

“My alpha deserves comfort and cuddles.” Clint agreed, wiggling in his seat.

"After all he's been through, he absolutely deserves comfort and cuddles from you," Tony said, leaning against Clint with a smile.

“And kisses.” Clint sighed, “I miss him.”

"You make sure to give him lots of kisses next time you see him, then."

“Maybe I’ll take influence from Tony and just climb him like a tree when he shows up in my room next.”

All the alphas chuckled at the statement,the room filling with light-hearted laughter and happy pheromones. While everyone was being happy with the conversation taking place, Bruce slipped into the inn, smiling when he heard his friends laughing.

"I hope I'm not too late to the party," he said as he approached the group.

“Bruce.” Nat smiled and got up, moving over to greet him by pulling him into a kiss, “Get comfortable, I’ll get you a drink.”

Bruce's face turned bright red as he sat down in the spot Nat had been sitting in previously. "Thanks," he said in a quiet tone.

“Working late, or just catching up on paperwork?” Happy asked, taking his second cookie.

"Had a patient come in close to closing. Wasn't going to make them leave without getting the care they needed," the beta explained.

“Of course not. You’re a good and caring doctor. We’d all be shocked if you ever did turn away someone who was sick or injured.” Thor said.

“You even place a notice on your door when you spend the night somewhere other than your own place so that anyone who needs help can find you.” Nat agreed as she reentered and handed him his drink before sitting down next to him and draping her legs over his lap.

Bruce nodded while taking a sip of his drink. "Considering I'm Winterbrook's only doctor, I just feel it's wrong to not say if I'm going to be somewhere other than the places I'm normally at."

“All the more reason to love you.” Nat grinned, “Oh, by the way, these guys all figured us out. No point in trying to hide anymore.”

"O-oh, really? I…I think I can handle that, yeah." Bruce nodded his head, looking at Nat with a soft smile.

She smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair, “Going to stay tonight?”

The beta closed his eyes and let his shoulders relax. "Yeah… I think I will. If I won't be a bother, that is."

“Of course not, Just relax and let me take care of you tonight, my pretty beta.”

Bruce smiled and opened his eyes again to look at Nat. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

The old Barnes family portraits were small, unlike the large, nearly life-sized ones hanging around Tony’s manor, but the paintings were still done rather impressively, and most of them signed by Steven Barnes himself. The only ones that it seems the family had paid another artist to come in were the ones that included Stevie.

Stevie looked strikingly like Steve, only smaller and quite frail looking in body. Like it’d be easy to break him in half. Which was all the more reason to be impressed by the fact that the little beta would passionately charge right into a fight with jerk alphas at the slightest sign of them being the jerks they were.

As Steve searched for the only portrait he had of James, Cint studied the others that had been pulled out. Stevie and Peggy on their wedding day, the couple with their children, Rebecca posing alone or with a dog or cat.

“Mind if I borrow a couple of these to show James? I think he’d like to see them.” Clint asked.

“No, take as many as you want. I’m sure these will all bring back happy memories for him,” Steve said, looking up from the box he had been looking through.

Clint nodded and set aside the paintings of Stevie’s wedding, the one of his family, and one of Rebecca. Now all that was left was the one of James which would be hung up in his room so he’d be able to see his alpha when his alpha was away.

“Your however-many greats grandfather was really talented with paints.” Tony said, looking at the many other paintings signed by Stevie. Not all were portraits, but were landscapes and farmlands, one of the town back in the days he’d been alive.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, you could say I’ve inherited that little artistic side from him. I mean I work with metal, you know how I good I am at that, but occasionally I do find myself painting a sunset or Nomad sometimes.”

Tony looked up, “And you have never showed me your own paintings, Alpha?”

The alpha shrugged. “I just figured you were more interested in me flexing my muscles while I worked with metal.”

“I’m interested in  _ all  _ of you, alpha.” Tony pouted.

“Then you can watch me next time I find something to paint,” Steve said, pulling Tony close and nuzzling his neck.

“You can always paint your sexy omega.” Tony hummed, sliding his arms up and around Steve’s shoulders.

“You know, I was thinking of finding a model to paint. Maybe there’s a sexy omega who would be willing to be my model.” The alpha smirked, flashing his fangs slightly.

Tony eeped and laughed, pulling the alpha into a kiss.

Steve smiled while kissing his omega, then he pulled away to laugh. “Let’s wait just a bit before we go flying to the bedroom. I still need to find Bucky’s portrait for Clint.”

“Yes please. I’d like to take it home and hang it in my room to look at until the real version of him shows up.” Clint said before cocking his head to the side, “But does this mean I’ll be going back alone while you stay here to share your alpha’s bed tonight?”

“Um…” Tony flushed, looking past Steve to the clock on the mantle, “...It is getting quite late…”

“Well…” Steve furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “If Tony and I don’t go back to the mansion, I can get Happy or Thor to escort you. Or you could ride Lucky to get you there quicker if you’re worried about travelling alone.”

“I’ll be fine. I know the way, and most everyone in town will be retiring to bed now. I’ll let Jarvis know you’re staying the night with Steve.” Clint insisted.

“If you’re sure,” Tony said. “Of course, once you cross the river, I’m sure your alpha will be there to accompany you to the mansion.”

“I’m sure he’s waiting and watching for me.” Clint nodded, “He may even pick me up and give me a ride the rest of the way on Alpine. You really don’t need to worry about me.”

"If you're sure you'll be fine." Tony crawled over to Clint and hugged him. "We'll get you that portrait then you can go see him and have the whole mansion to yourself tonight."

“Great! I can be as loud as I need to.” Clint smirked.

"Yes you can, you horny little omega." Tony smirked back, tapping Clint's neck where he knew the binding mark was.

“You’ll understand why I’m so horny when you see my alpha! Such a pretty alpha.” Clint boasted.

"I'm sorry, but my alpha is clearly the better looking one," Tony boasted with a smile.

"Well you two can duke it out for that judgement," Steve said, pulling out the portrait of James. "This guy's pretty decent looking."

"Let me see that," Tony said, grabbing the portrait to examine the man who had been painted. The brunet lost his confident expression for one that was more of wonder. "Wow… this is what James looks like?"

Clint shifted to look, a smile crossing his lips, “Yeah, that’s my James. Though his hair isn’t pulled back at all now, and he has some scruff on his face.”

"Wow, okay he's actually really stunning. Those eyes…" Tony shook his head. "You're right, he is a pretty alpha."

“Told you.” Clint placed the portrait with the others he was borrowing and wrapped them in a sheet to protect them on the walk back to Stark Manor. “Thank you, Steve. I’ll leave you two to enjoy your evening together.”

“Be safe, Clint,” Tony said, moving to hug the other omega. “I’ll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon or evening, so don’t let James feel like he has to leave as soon as the sun rises, okay?”

“I have no problem with encouraging him to stay as long as possible. Good luck with Steve’s fangs tonight.” Clint smiled back.

Tony waved as Clint left, moving back over to Steve and cuddling up close to him with a happy purr.

Clint set off down the street, the parcel of paintings tucked safely under his arm. Only a few other people were still out; drunken alphas who had only just been kicked out of the pubs or bars where they had been drinking.

The night sky was clear for once, the stars able to shine bright down on the omega as he walked back to Tony’s home. Those few alphas stumbling around soon either found alleys to pass out in or were able to get home or to Nat’s inn quickly, leaving the blond finally all alone, a gentle breeze blowing his hair out of his face. Alone he continued to walk until he got closer to the river, the bridge crossing it illuminated by the light of the moon. Just to the side of the bridge, on the other side of the river, a brilliant white horse trotted out of the trees, it’s rider sitting atop it with a straight back and a smile on his face.

Alpine snorted when she caught wind of Clint’s scent, tossing her head about as James calmed her.

“I had hoped to run into you on my way home.” Clint smiled, moving a little faster as he rushed over the covered bridge of wood and stone.

“I couldn’t keep my omega waiting for long.” James slid off Alpine and moved over to Clint once he was across the bridge. The alpha pulled the blond into a kiss with a smile.

Clint hummed and kissed back, “I did lots of family investigation today. You’ll be happy to know that Stevie did not have a criminal record, but he did marry Peggy and had children.”

“Oh good! I’m so glad Stevie got with Peggy finally.” James looked very happy, his eyebrows turned upwards. “How many kids did they have?”

“Three. Two of them moved away out of town, but one stayed and you still have family here to this day. I was just at Stevie’s great-great grandson’s house where I was able to borrow some old family portraits for you to see.” Clint paused and blushed, “He also gave me your old portrait so I have something to look at when you’re off hunting the guy who cursed you or whatever.”

“Portrait? Oh, the one Stevie painted? He was so good at painting, we all told him he should become an artist for a career. We were even going to send him to art school so he could learn more.” James looked excitedly at Clint. “So did he make it big? Did he become the artist we encouraged him to be?”

“He painted for families here in Winterbrook and he sketched illustrations for the local news and flyer publishers, according to Steve—his descendant and Tony’s alpha. Steve said he takes after Stevie and is quite the artist himself.”

“Is there any record of him going to art school? I know Ma, Becca and I were trying to save up money to send him. But maybe he and Peggy got married before he got that chance…” James shook his head. “Doesn’t matter I guess. As long as he had a happy life and got to see his kids grow up, I’m happy.”

“I didn’t find anything about art school, I’m sorry.” Clint frowned, “And I’m also sorry to say that illness took him in his late thirties…”

"Oh…" James looked at the ground, troubled. "I guess we all knew he wasn't going to live as long as we'd hoped, but… damn. I was hoping he made it to 50 at least."

“Well, I have his wedding portrait and a portrait of him with Peggy and their kids, and he looks like he was very happy in the time he did have.”

"I'm glad he was happy. I always hated seeing him look so defeated when his illness would have a bad spell." The alpha looked back at Clint, a sad smile on his face. "God I miss him a lot…"

“When we get up to my room we can get out the portraits and look at them. Might help a little. Plus you’ll get to see your nieces and nephew...at least when they were little.”

"Right. I'm an uncle, aren't I?" James chuckled, liking the thought of him being an uncle. "Man, the guy who cursed me really took away so many things from me. But I can still be an uncle I suppose. To Steve, right?"

“Yeah. Steve lost his parents. His father passed when he was young and his mother died of illness when he became a young adult. He had no siblings so he likes the idea of having family again. We have decided that since I’m mated to you now, that he and I are cousins. Mostly because he’s a bit older than me and him calling me his great-great uncle would be awkward.”

"I hope I can meet him one day. He sounds like a nice person to be around. Was he named after Stevie?"

“Yeah, he was. He hopes to meet you someday, too. All my friends hope to, really.” Clint hummed then glanced over at Alpine, “Mind if we ride the rest of the way home? It’s a lovely night, but still cold.”

"Sure, I'm sure Alpine will love to give you a ride." James helped Clint up into the saddle before he got back on, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist. He urged the horse forward with a click of his tongue.

Clint let out a happy sigh, relaxing back against his alpha, the paintings clutched to his chest as Alpine swiftly trotted them to Stark Manor. Once there, James helped him down and he glanced up to the second story, “Bet you could beat me up there, hu? No point in a race.”

"I could definitely beat you," James said with a smile. "But you're more than welcome to try, omega."

“Nah, I need to let Jarvis know that Tony is staying with his alpha tonight and plans on coming back tomorrow evening, anyway. So I’ll see you up there and we can look at these.” Clint said, shifting the bundled paintings he carried.

James nodded, letting Alpine run off into the woods once more as he headed around to the side of the mansion that he knew Clint’s room was located.

Clint smiled as he watched his alpha go before slipping inside and going to find Jarvis. Once the man was located and told of Tony’s plans, the omega made his way up to his room and slipped inside, locking the door behind him before he turned around to smile at the alpha that stood in wait for him.

“Waiting long, alpha?”

“Not very long,” James replied. “So what other information did you find today?”

“Found out there’s a guy in town who knows sign, which felt real nice not having to try and read lips for our conversation, as short as it was. I really enjoyed that.” Clint said as he set the bundle down on a table and started unwrapping the sheet from around the paintings, “I found some vague references to that hydra thing. Some guy mentioned it after being caught practicing dark magic or something. Wasn’t much to go on but at least we know that it’s real in some capacity. Oh, and the town named you a war hero. You have a small monument in the cemetery, surrounded by your family members.”

James watched Clint unwrap the paintings. “Sign? What’s that? Do you write out what you want to say rather than speak it?”

“No,” Clint paused his task and turned to face his alpha, his hands dancing along with his spoken words, “It’s a language spoken through gestures. One for people who are deaf or mute. It’s not widely known so finding someone who can sign is exciting. Even on a good day I miss things with lip reading and have to fill in the blanks myself to make sense of what is being said. It helps if people speak slowly and clearly, but not many do, and I get nervous about asking people to repeat themselves all the time after my father...hit me for being annoying and stupid. So I only ask when I absolutely need to.”

James gave a dark look. "The more I learn about your father, the more I want to squeeze his neck until his windpipe breaks."

“My father…” Clint sighed, “I got away, that’s all that matters. I ran and I found a safe home, I found friends...I found you.”

The alpha pulled Clint close, crooning gently. "I'm here, my omega. Your father isn't ever getting close to you again."

“I know...if he does come I know you’ll scare him away again—curse or no curse.” Clint clung to James a long moment before letting go and looking up, “Now, want to see how handsome your brother was on his wedding day?”

"Of course!" The menacing, protective look faded away instantly, being replaced by a huge smile. "I hope he managed to keep his hair looking nice on his big day."

“What, he have messy-hair syndrome like I do?”

"Not as bad as you," James teased.

Clint laughed, “I can’t help it. Nothing I try will tame these locks.” He popped up to kiss James’ cheek before returning to the paintings. Once they were unwrapped, he picked one up, the one of Rebecca who was posed with a horse. “I couldn’t find anything on her getting married or anything, but she lived a long life.”

"I don't think she ever expressed wanting to find a mate and get married, but I'm glad she got to live a long life." James ran his fingers over the frame of the picture.

“I couldn’t find much about her, but it looks like she was happy, at least in the paintings I’ve seen.”

“Good. I’m happy both Becca and Stevie were happy after I left them. I only wish I got to say goodbye to them properly…” James sighed and leaned against Clint, a sad smile on his lips.

“The legend says you can’t cross the river that runs through town for some reason, but if that’s not true, you could go visit their graves to talk to them? Some people find comfort in that kind of thing.”

“It’s part of the curse. I’m not allowed back into town. Some cruel joke if you ask me… I’ve tried several times to cross the river, and every time I try to go over that bridge, something pushes me back to the trees, like it’s telling me I don’t belong with the townsfolk anymore… That I don’t deserve to find peace with my family.”

James leaned back and looked at Clint. “Thank god I have you now. You’ve made me feel so much better since we met, I can’t even describe the attitude change I’ve gone through. It’s incredible.”

“Good thing Tony’s family built their home on this side of the river, then...and that I decided to take him up on his offer to let me have a room here instead of staying at the local inn with Nat. We wouldn’t be able to spend our nights together like this.”

Clint turned back to the paintings and picked up the next one, looking at it before handing it over to James to look at. “Stevie’s wedding. You know, Steve looks a lot like Stevie...just bigger and more alpha-y.”

“Oh, look at him! That big goofy smile, his hair isn’t a mess for once. Whoever painted this painted him perfectly.” 

“He looks very dashing in that suit, too, and Peggy looks lovely.”

“They were honestly a perfect couple, even if I didn’t get to see most of the relationship.”

“Steve said that they had been a happy couple.” Clint smiled, “And this one shows that.” he picked up the painting of Stevie’s family, where the artist had captured both the young parents’ laughter in their smiles.

James chuckled as he looked at the painting. “Stevie, you punk. I’m so glad you had a happy life.”

“Two girls and a boy. So cute. They’re just missing a dog to make things beyond perfect.” Clint grinned, “Of course, I really like dogs, so I may be biased.”

“I’m more of a cat person, but I’ve got a horse, and she’s the best animal companion I’ve ever had. No cat could ever replace her.”

“Nothing to say we can’t settle down with our horses, a dog, a cat, and any tiny little baby people we may end up making.” Clint wiggled.

James blinked, looking at his omega. “Really? You… you want to have a family with me?”

“I know you said you aren’t sure if you’re able to, but….yeah, I do. If we can have a baby, I want to have a baby. If not...then we can at least still get a puppy and a kitten.”

The alpha raised his hand to cup Clint's cheek. "I'll try my hardest to give you a baby, Clint. Somehow, I'll figure out how to give you one."

Clint blushed, “No rush, though. We’re only just newly bonded, after all.”

"Of course, we still have yet to share one of your heats together." James wrapped his arm around the blond and pulled Clint close. "And I'm very excited for that."

“Yeah….and we have no idea when it’ll start if it does come early due to the bonding mark you placed on me the other night.”

"Well I'll be here no matter what. I'll be here the moment it hits."

“Will you know if it hits in the middle of the day? Seems like you’d only find out when you come back in the evening to find me nested, slick, and moaning.”

"I've been sticking close to the mansion since the night we bonded, and I've watched you as much as I could. Trust me, I'll be here, and besides, I'm sure I'll be able to smell your heat coming on your sweet scent."

Clint nodded, “I wish you could come with me as I do things around town. My friends all wish to meet you, too.”

"I want to meet them, I really do. I want to meet Steve more than anyone else, but…not yet. I know I won't look the same to them as I look to you."

“You could hold your portrait up in front of your face?” Clint jokingly suggested. “But they know that the you I see isn’t the look others see. I explained it best I could.”

"And they still want to meet me after knowing that I won't look like I used to?"

“They know that the legend isn’t entirely accurate, they know you are under some sort of curse that makes you look the way you do, and they know you make me happy. And in Steve’s case he would like to have family around.” Clint shrugged, “I’m not saying they might not react to what they see if they saw you, but I do know that they won’t judge you by it.”

James chewed on his bottom lip. "If they really want to meet me… I guess I'll be okay with them seeing me, but only if you're with me when they do come."

Clint nodded, “I can talk to them to set up an evening where we can all meet here at Stark Manor. Maybe Tony can send the house staff all away for a free evening so you won’t have anyone unexpected to worry about walking into whatever room we use for the meeting… And I’ll hold your hand the whole time, okay?”

James took a bit to respond, nodding slowly. “Alright… just don’t make me talk to them. I don’t know what I’ll sound like to your friends.”

“Too bad you don’t know sign. You could speak that way and I could translate it for them if you could.”

“Well, you could teach me, so I’d at least know a little bit.”

“I’ll teach you what I can before you meet my friends. Though some signs use both hands so...yeah, starting with the alphabet would be good. That way you can spell out words you don’t know or can’t do one-handed.” Clint muttered as he picked up the last portrait and looked around for a place on the walls of his room to hang it.

“Right… what’s that painting of?” James asked curiously, trying to ignore the fact that he only had one arm.

“The most handsome alpha in the world. Steve gave it to me to keep me company when you are off hunting for the guy who cursed you.” Clint grinned.

“Oh, the portrait Stevie painted of me?” The alpha followed his omega while speaking, glancing at the painting and smiling sadly.

“Yeah. I prefer the real thing, of course, but it’ll help me be less lonely when you’re away for a few days or so.” Clint moved over to the hearth and handed James the painting before pushing a plush chair closer to the fire and standing on it to reach the painting of some random person that had already been hanging there. He took it down and swapped it with the painting of James before putting the chair back in its place and setting the other portrait aside to be taken care of later. Then he stood back to look up at it. “Perfect.”

“Maybe someday a painting of our family can be up there,” James said, coming up beside Clint and wrapping his arm around the omega’s shoulders. “You should also get your portrait painted.”

“Maybe Steve will paint a small one you can take with you?” Clint said, leaning against the alpha.

“I think that would be nice.” James smiled down at Clint, kissing the top of his head.

“I’ll ask him sometime, then.” Clint turned to press a kiss to James’ cheek, “Until then, you have the real thing right here. Come on, I’ll start teaching you sign after I change into my night shirt.”

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Clint smiled gently to himself as he fell into a steady and comforting rhythm of notching an arrow, drawing back the string, and releasing it to sink the arrow deep into the very center of a bullseye of one of the targets that had been set up for him back behind Steve’s smithy where the blacksmith often would test out the strength of newly designed weapons.

It was freeing to finally be able to just use his bow in a relaxing setting, especially after weeks of hardly touching archery since he’d arrived at the little town of Winterbrook.

From a good distance away, across the river and just at the edge of the trees where no one would see him, James watched Clint, as he had for nearly a month, enjoying seeing his omega finally having time to let loose some arrows and show off his skills to no one in particular. James liked watching, and he especially liked watching Clint shoot arrows over and over into the exact same spot on the target every time an arrow was let loose from the bow.

The last arrow hit it’s mark and Clint finally lowered his bow, setting it aside on a wooden table before going to collect all the arrows he’d shot and place them all back in his quiver after checking the heads to make sure they were still in good condition. The targets were made from hay bales, but there was a wooden board behind them to catch any arrows that might go too far through, and the wood could sometimes bend the tips a bit.

Once he’d collected all the arrows, none of which had been damaged, he moved back into position to start shooting another round.

Seven arrows in, he started to draw for the shot when his entire body suddenly shifted into a familiar discomfort, the cool breeze on his face feeling even colder as his skin flushed a hot red, and he started feeling a little trickle of  _ wet _ between his cheeks and starting to soak through his underwear. His arms shook and his fingers slipped, sending the arrow forward and hitting the target ever so slightly off the mark.

“Shit.” he shakilly moved over to the table and leaned heavily against it, taking in a few deep breaths.

His heat hadn’t come incredibly early after being bonded, and it was so close to his usual time to start that he figured it wasn’t going to be early at all. He’d gone out thinking he still had a good week and a half to enjoy as he wished before his heat took over his life.

He hadn’t even felt the usual tells of preheat that morning! And James certainly didn’t make a comment on his scent dipping slightly sweeter as preheat usually dictated. Yet here he stood, out in the open, far from his alpha and his nest and feeling his body start to shake and grow weaker. Feeling  _ vulnerable _ . Unsure if he’d make it back alone without attracting the attention of alphas other than his own.

Even the alphas he was friendly with would make him uneasy. But his beta friends, Bruce and Phil, were in heavily populated areas of town this time of day, and Tony—he really didn’t know where Tony was. The other omega didn’t like to stick to strict plans, usually. But he did know that Tony had not been with Steve inside the smithy when he had walked through to let Steve know he’d be out back. Calling out for him would likely only draw Steve out, and Clint knew he’d only have a bad reaction to his alpha friend who was not his mate.

Though he had been across the river, far away from Clint, James had seen the very sudden and drastic change in the omega’s body language, and he was instantly on high alert. There was no way for him to get to Clint without crossing the river, and crossing the river would only bring him physical pain as it pushed him back the way he’d come, which wouldn’t help Clint in the slightest. 

Alpine could feel James’s unease, and she grew restless, making nervous sounds and pacing at the edge of the woods. They were both too far away to even call out for Clint without drawing attention to themselves, but maybe… if they were far enough away and James let out a howl, perhaps Clint could get help, someone could help the omega who was clearly suffering from something so suddenly. James whined and kept his eyes on Clint. If he had been closer, he would have been able to smell the sweetened scent of heat on the omega, but being so far away, Clint’s actions looked nothing like he was going into heat, but was rather in a lot of pain while being completely alone and far away from anyone who could help.

The whining turned into growling, and the air grew colder very quickly, wind picking up almost instantly. James cursed several times before his noises and Alpine’s started to meld together, sounding more like the familiar sounds of the Winter Soldier that the people of Winterbrook knew. The noises got louder until they produced the screeching howl that most of the town’s residents came to fear.

Clint tilted his head, breath catching in his throat at the sound of a worried song in the air, tinted with James’ voice. “A-Alpha…” he choked out, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the table harder. It was all he could do to keep standing, to not fall to the cold, half-frozen ground and curl up in a ball like he’d often do before he had a home.

Inside the smithy, Steve looked up from his work, eyebrows lowering as he heard sounds that weren’t produced from working with the metal. Wondering why he was hearing the calls of the Winter Soldier in the middle of a clear day, Steve put down his tools and stepped outside, shivering and hugging himself when he felt the wind. “Damn… what’s got James riled up?”

“You hearing this too?” Happy asked as he jogged up to the blacksmith, his eyes filled with worry.

“Yeah,” the blond responded. “I don’t know what’s happening. James usually watches Clint from the other side of the river during the day.”

“Maybe he’s just in a bad mood today.”

“So suddenly? And in the middle of the day with no storm?” Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. Clint’s been shooting arrows behind the smithy for a while now, so I don’t know why James is agitated suddenly.”

Another haunting screech filled the air as clouds started to roll in, the wind growing even colder. People started coming out of their homes and shops to wonder what was happening, and if any of the town’s leaders could identify the source of the issue other than the Winter Soldier.

“Have you checked on Clint recently?” Happy asked, glancing towards the back of the smithy.

“No, he didn’t say he’d be doing anything other than shooting his arrows.” Steve went back inside the smithy, heading towards the back door and abruptly stopping when he smelled the sweetness in the air. He didn’t dare go through the back door, not when he knew what that scent meant. Steve needed to get Tony quickly, so he turned on his heels and headed back outside.

“Do you know where Tony went?” He asked Happy once he was back near the other alpha. 

“I think he went to the inn to grab some food,” the dark haired alpha said. “Why? Is Clint in trouble?”

“Well if you count him unexpectedly going into heat as trouble, yeah, Clint’s in trouble.”

“Oh… That’s why James is acting up, then?”

Steve shrugged right as Tony and Nat came running up to the two alphas.

“What’s going on?” Nat asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Clint needs Tony immediately,” the blond responded, nodding towards the smithy.

The brunet omega didn’t waste time running into the building and heading towards the back. As soon as he pushed open the back door and saw Clint barely holding onto the table, he knew exactly what was going on.

“Clint, hey,” Tony said gently, approaching slowly. He waved his hands to get the omega’s attention. “Clint, look at me.”

The movement caught the omega’s eye, and he whipped his head around to look. He wasn’t in a safe place, he didn’t  _ feel _ safe, so he was hypervigilant. Even so, it took him a moment to register that it was Tony approaching him, and not some strange alpha. The calming scent of familiar omega finally reaching his nose.

He let out a choked breath and shifted, reaching out to Tony and all but collapsing against him, ignoring how Tony’s legs buckled a moment at the sudden added weight in favor of shoving his nose into the omega’s neck,breathing in the calming scent Tony was putting off.

"Easy… you can probably hear James getting worried…" Tony looked around, trying to find James, but when he saw nothing, he sighed and ran a hand through Clint's hair. "Come on, let's get you inside and ready to head home." 

Tony led Clint inside and out of the cold, sitting him down by one of the fires in the smithy, then the brunet headed back outside to talk to the alphas. 

"Clint needs to go home immediately," he started. "Heats sneaking up on omegas are brutal, and I'm sure all James saw was Clint collapse against the table that's back there, so he's probably worried sick right now. We need to at least get him to the bridge, then James can take him from there, just so there's no tension between any of us."

“We all walked here today,” Steve pointed out. “And there’s no way Clint is going to be able to walk all the way to the bridge.”

“I know, but walking might get us to the bridge faster than trying to get onto a horse and ride there. Riding on a horse won’t be more comfortable.”

“I’ll go get Bruce to help escort Clint,” Nat said, already heading off to the beta’s office.

Tony nodded and sighed. “Right, I’ll go let Clint know what’s happening. Try to make a clear path to the bridge so he doesn’t have to worry about people seeing him in this state. It’s clear he’s not comfortable or feels safe at all here in town.”

Steve and Happy both nodded, going off to move the townsfolk back to their homes and stores until Clint was at the bridge.

As they went off, Tony headed back inside the smithy, finding Clint where he left him. “Hey.” he gently touched his shoulder.

Clint was curled up around himself, leaning over against the warmed stones that made up a forge. When he turned his head to look up at Tony, there was a smudge of soot across his cheek that had clearly come from said stones when he pressed against it. He swallowed and parted his lips, “James…”

The brunet knelt next to Clint and gently touched his shoulder. “Clint, we’re gonna get you home, okay? Bruce and I are going to walk you to the bridge, and then James will take you home from there.”

Clint watched Tony’s lips with a frown, his mind couldn't focus enough to be bothered to try and read the words offered. But this was Tony, and he trusted Tony, so he gave a simple nod.

Sighing, Tony helped Clint up right as Bruce entered the building and found the two of them. The beta went to the other side of Clint that Tony wasn’t on, and together the two helped the blond out into the cold once more. 

No one was out in the streets anymore, the cobblestone clear of any distractions that might make Clint feel more comfortable as they walked. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind blowing and James howling, or for Clint, just James’ siren-like song calling out for him and anxiously waiting to see him again. Tony silently thanked his alpha for clearing the streets to keep Clint feeling safe. Though the walk was slow, halting completely at some points, the three did eventually make it to the bridge, and Bruce and Tony guided Clint to the other end of it nervously, not wanting to confront the alpha who was no doubt waiting until all but his omega left. Tony made sure Clint was leaning securely against the bridge for support before nuzzling the blond omega comfortingly and leading Bruce away, keeping their heads forward and not looking back .

A few very long minutes passed by before the wind seemed to calm, the intense howling gowing silent as James and Alpine approached Clint. James dismounted and hurried over to his omega.

“Alpha…” Clint reached out instinctively, clinging to James as soon as he made contact. He wasn’t touching the ground anymore, arms and legs both tight around the alpha as his nose settled against his neck.

James held Clint as close as possible, taking in his omega’s sweetened scent. He wasn’t as concerned as he had been moments previously. “God I was worried about you… I just saw your body language suddenly change, and I saw you grab that table… But now I’m glad I know what actually happened. You smell so good, omega.”

“Nest.” Clint muttered, clinging tighter to his alpha, “Together...please?”

“Of course. Come on, let’s get you on Alpine. You can face me the whole way back if you want.”

“Don’ wanna let go, Alpha.” Clint admitted but allowed himself to be gently guided away and up onto the ghost horse before he was allowed to reattach himself to James.

Once James was back up on the back of Alpine, he urged his steed forward towards the Stark mansion, trusting the horse to know where to go. As soon as Clint was back in close proximity, James couldn’t resist shoving his nose into the omega’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent and groaning.

“Sorry...that I worried you.” Clint said after he'd calmed down enough to form a proper sentence.

“It’s alright, this happened so suddenly it clearly caught us both off guard.”

“I figured it wouldn’t start early since it was getting so close to my natural cycle. I was careless...should have kept close to Tony or something…” Clint admitted, rubbing the worn hem of James’ jacket between his fingers. “I didn’t even have preheat to warn me this time…”

"No, you didn't. I didn't smell your heat coming at all, but you're with me now, and you're safe. Soon we'll be in your nest, and I'll be taking good care of you."

Clint was sure his face was already quite flushed by his heat, but he felt like it had gone even redder as he spoke again without thinking, “Promise I’ll get your knot over and over again?”

"As many times as you want it, omega," James promised with a growl and a smirk.

Clint squeaked happily.

Once they reached the manor, Clint reluctantly allowed James to dismount before he was helped down off Alpine and into the entryway. Luckily, none of the house staff were around as they made their way up to Clint’s room, which made things easier for them. James still hadn’t yet shown himself in front of anyone other than Clint. He wanted to wait until he knew enough sign to communicate properly.

After they pushed into Clint’s room, Clint flopped into his nest, immediately starting to shift around, stripping out of his clothes and rearranging pillows until he felt completely safe and relaxed, despite the empty need throbbing between his cheeks, and the slick that was already oozing out and dripping down his thighs, making him glad that he’d placed some of his absorbent pads along the bottom of his nest after knowing his heat may come soon.

James stood near the bed, waiting for Clint to finish with the nest before he bothered taking any clothes off. He didn't want to distract the omega from making his nest perfect for the occasion. When it looked like Clint had settled, the alpha finally started to strip down, keeping his eyes on his omega for any visual clues the blond might give off.

Clint watched with hooded eyes, his pupils dilated wide as he stopped fighting his need and just waited for his alpha to be ready to take care of him. However, he did reach out, touching his heated fingertips to James’ hipbone once it had been exposed, wanting at least a little skin-to-skin contact while he waited.

Once James had disposed of all his clothing, he stepped closer to Clint, reaching his hand out to touch the omega’s exposed skin, which was very warm to the touch. “How are you feeling?” the alpha asked in a gentle tone.

“Hot, needy...empty...safe...happy…” Clint smiled, sliding his hands along James’ abs. “First time I’ve felt safe or happy during a heat… Of course this is my first heat in a safe home or with my own alpha.”

"Just think, you never have to spend a heat alone ever again." James smiled and grabbed Clint's hand. "I'll be with you for every heat you have now."

“I do like that idea very much.” Clint hooked a hand around the small of James’ back and gave a small tug towards him, “Come into my nest, alpha, show me how nice my heats can be.”

Finally being invited into Clint’s heat nest, James crawled in and positioned himself between the omega’s legs, a smirk on his lips. “Your heats will only get better from here.”

“Hope that’s a promise you can keep.” Clint purred, parting his legs on either side of James and lifting his hips so that he rubbed himself against the alpha’s leg.

"I do intend to keep that promise,” James said, lowering his head to kiss Clint’s stomach while keeping his eyes on the omega.

Clint let out a needy sound from the back of his throat, “Please, alpha, touch me more.”

James’s hair lightly touched Clint’s skin as he moved up the omega’s torso with kisses and little nips, his fangs just barely catching the skin as he moved up. He ended up at Clint’s throat, sucking and making a mark.

“Mmm,” Clint closed his eyes, feeling boneless as he relaxed under James’ magical touches. Each touch eased off the need that had been building deep inside him, making it bearable, even if it never truly went away. He felt a lot more in control than any of his past heats, his mind sharp enough to give him clarity on his surroundings. He wasn’t mindlessly searching for something to state his deepest needs, but rather searching for more ways to be touched. Waiting for his alpha to be ready to knot him, to give him an order to present himself.

The alpha leaned back and looked down at Clint, eyes focused and intense as he gazed over the omega’s body. He truthfully wanted to dive right in, and he would have if this wasn’t their first heat together, so there were things to discover before they were able to just jump right in.

But then again...

Humming, James sat up and kissed the inside of Clint’s thigh. To hell with discovering things. 

“Turn over.”

Clint mumbled something that sounded close to, but didn’t quite hit the pronunciation right of “Yes alpha.” before he shifted, moving his legs around first so he could roll onto his stomach and settle back into place.

When Clint was turned over, James gave the omega’s back much of the same treatment as the front, peppering kisses and love bites up and down Clint’s back, leaving several close to the blond’s hips. When he was satisfied that he had covered nearly every inch of skin with kisses and bites, James sat back once more and hooked his hand around Clint’s hip, tugging up slightly to get the omega to present himself.

The omega obeyed, shifting so his knees were under him and pushing his rear in the air before they parted so that he was in perfect presentation, his hole slick and dripping.

“Good omega,” the alpha praised, smiling as he moved his hand to the small of Clint’s back. 

There was definitely enough slick available to skip preparing Clint all together, and James honestly didn’t have the patience to wait much longer. He had surprised himself that he’d been able to keep himself together while being surrounded by Clint’s sweetened scent. He didn’t realize how his hand was trembling with excitement.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing down at his hand before looking at the back of the blond’s head.

“Please, alpha, I’m so empty.” Clint moaned out, letting the level of his need seep into his tone as he hoped it’d drive his alpha further into his own need to sink into him.

A needy whine left James’s throat as he lined himself up and proceeded to thrust fully into Clint in one go, and  _ god _ did it feel good. Clint had always felt so good when James was knot deep in the omega, but this time was so much better, so much more intense and hot and  _ needy _ . James needed a moment to gather his thoughts and adjust.

Clint let off a dazed whimper, sliding his hands up to hug a pillow under his head and his hips shaking as he tried to hold himself back from grinding back onto his alpha. He sucked in a breath and blew it out before cracking open his eyes and looking out the corner at the alpha.

After he took his moment to adjust and simply breathe, James locked his eyes with Clint’s and started thrusting at a decent pace, groaning at how the omega’s body was reacting to the movements.

_ Yes _ , yes that is exactly what he needed. James’ cock felt like a breath of fresh air after nearly drowning, or that first sip of water after being trapped by the flames consuming an old barn—both of which Clint had the misfortune of experiencing himself.

He let out a happy sob, shoving his face further into his pillow.

He never wanted James to pull out of him, he wanted to be connected together like they were for the rest of existence.

James picked out the sob from the other sounds Clint was making, and he rubbed the omegas back while going a little easier on his thrusts. The thought briefly crossed his mind that perhaps he had been too rough too quickly, but Clint had never complained before if he had gone too rough. It was more likely that Clint was just overwhelmed by the situation and welcomed the feelings he was having, which made more sense in James's mind.

“Alpha.” Clint whimpered into the pillow, the fabric stuffed with down distorting the word and making it muffled. There was a wet spot forming against his chin. He must be drooling, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

"I've got you, omega," James reassured, a smooth purr to his voice. His hand returned to grip Clint's hip as he sped up his hips just a little.

Clint moaned, shifting under the touch to seek out more. If he were sober of his heat’s hormones, he’d be embarrassed by his desperation for everything his alpha offered and more. But he was starting to be drowned in the usual need of his heat, even if he remained aware of the fact that James was there.

The harder James thrusted, the more of the sweet omegan scent he was rewarded with, and he slowly got lost in the scent that was damn near intoxicating. He’d be doomed if he were to go into rut because of Clint’s heat, and Clint would hardy get a break from the pleasure between heat and rut. Thankfully though, James knew when he was going into rut, and he knew it wasn’t triggered to start quite yet.

A low groan escaped James’s lips, laced with a possessive growl that resonated in the room. James’s head ducked down as his body went into autopilot and thrusted as hard and deep as his body could handle.

“ _ Ah—ah _ !” Clint gasped, straightening his arms out under the many pillows of his nest so that his hands could brace against the headboard of his bed, keeping him in place as his alpha thrust so firmly and deeply into him, his knees starting to slip, lowering his rear until his own hardened cock was rubbing against the sheets under him, adding another layer to the pleasure he was feeling to counter the need of heat.

The alpha’s hand moved to Clint’s shoulder to give himself more leverage to work with as he thrust as deep as he could into his omega. God, if only he knew if he could impregnate Clint. It was all he wanted, to have a family with this omega who had frankly found him and accepted him for who he was despite all the bad things in his life. Clint was an omega who had also known pain, as sad as that reality was. It only made Clint feel more perfect for James. Everything about Clint was perfect; the messy hair, the soft moans he made when the two would get handsy with each other, the louder moans he was making in that moment as he was fucked into the bed, James loved every bit of Clint, and he realized that while looking down at the blond and observing his facial expressions, or at least what he could see that wasn’t buried into a pillow.

Clint looked up at him again, his pupils wide and his gaze glazed. He was so vulnerable like this, so easy to manipulate if wanted, and the pure trust given to James to see his omega this way was more than James had ever expected—more than Clint had ever thought he’d willingly give. The alpha could murder him and he wouldn’t even bat an eye as it happened, and the thought should have frightened the omega, but it didn’t. James wouldn’t hurt him, that was why he gave such trust.

When their eyes met again, James’s steel blue eyes were filled with nothing but pure love, admiration for his omega, his own vulnerability that showed he trusted Clint as much as the omega trusted him. James made a small sound, then he leaned down and rested his forehead on Clint’s shoulder, panting in the omega’s ear and crooning softly as he poured out all his love to Clint.

Clint twisted his body until his one hip was on the bed with his legs bent out away from blocking the alpha’s movements, his torso twisted so that he could face the alpha and reach up to coax him into his lips.Clint was so soft and happy as he tasted James, keeping their lips busy as his body started to crave more.

James hummed in the kiss, running his hand along Clint’s thigh while slowing down his thrusts to keep his balance. Just another moment he missed having his other arm, but in Clint’s eyes, he was still perfect without it. James was every bit the alpha he could be even with both his arms, and he was determined to show that even if he had to slow down for just a moment. Crooning louder, James moved his lips away from Clint’s, favoring the omega’s neck once more as he once again sped up his pace once his arm was supporting his weight again.

“Alpha...James…” Clint moaned out, his breath hitching as the alpha’s knot started to inflate and caught on his rim, sending a shock of pleasure through his heated body and triggering his inner walls to start pulsing, searching to lock around the knot the moment it got big enough to be trapped deep inside.

The alpha groaned against Clint’s skin, the heat in his gut flaring up and sending waves of pleasure through him. The omega was making sounds that caused James to move more sporadically, and he could feel his climax fast approaching. He could only stand a few more thrusts, panting heavily against Clint’s neck, before he had to lock his teeth onto the mark he had created weeks prior and claim Clint as his own once more, breaking the skin once more as his knot inflated and locked inside the omega snugly. A loud growl erupted from his throat as he made a few more struggling thrusts and reached his climax like a speeding train. He came deep inside Clint with a groan.

Finally full, Clint went limp, panting as his mind buzzed with abstract feelings of contentment, and the teeth in his neck spread a soothing tingle through his body that calmed the heat while the knot kept the need at bay. His lips twitched up in a small smile.

James nearly had his full weight on Clint, his body covering Clint's like a blanket. Each new wave of his climax brought out a low groan, and he tugged back a little to test the lock the omega's body had on his knot.

Clint let out a whimper with each tug, though he didn’t protest it or seem upset by it. In fact, as sensitive as he was to the tugging on his stretched hole, he’d only be upset if his alpha somehow managed to slip out of his hold. Even the thought of losing his alpha’s knot so soon made him want to give off a tiny growl of displeasure, though he held it in, not wanting the alpha to misunderstand.

With his climax calming down, James collapsed onto his side, releasing his bite and nuzzling Clint's neck with a happy sigh. Blindly, he grabbed one of Clint's hands and held it against the omega's stomach before his own hands reached down lower to lightly brush his fingers against Clint's much smaller cock.

Clint hummed, melting back against the alpha’s solid frame. He parted his lips to tell his alpha he’d never been so satisfied in his life, but all that tumbled ungracefully from his tongue was a garbled moan before he gave up on words. They were overrated, anyway. All that mattered was that his alpha was there with him.

James lazily touched Clint as he came down from the high of his orgasm, giving the omega little kisses along his neck and shoulders. A pleased hum rumbled out of the alpha's chest.

"Such a good omega," he praised.

Clint’s scent spiked with happiness at the praise, though he didn’t trust his tongue to relay words properly, so he stayed silent. He did, however, give his hips the slightest wiggle.

James chuckled, tugging back his knot once more teasingly. "That was the best sex I've had with you yet. Can't wait to do it again."

The omega smiled wide, his cheeks a soft rosy color before he twisted with a groan to press a quick kiss to James’ jaw.

James hummed into the kiss, nuzzling Clint’s neck afterwards. “You feeling okay?”

Clint swallowed and gave a nod before trying to speak again, “...W-Words‘r hard.”

The alpha chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you talk until you’re ready. I’m sure forming simple sentences is hard to do.”

The omega nodded and relaxed once more, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep in the safety of his alpha’s embrace.

With his omega quickly falling asleep, James decided to let his guard down for once and just enjoy being close to Clint without having to worry about anyone walking into the room and discovering him. With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes and curled up around Clint, waiting quietly for his knot to deflate enough for him to pull away and clean the both of them up.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Tony and Bruce had left Clint at the bridge for his alpha to take care of, and Tony figured they had already worked through the worst bit of desperation that came with heat, and would be calmed down between bouts of need. He had the kitchen staff set up a tray of heat-friendly foods, as well as a pot of coffee. He then took it upon himself to make the delivery and found himself outside Clint’s bedroom door with the tray. 

He set it down on the table that was set up between Clint’s door and the door to the next room over before firmly knocking, hoping that James would be able to hear it. “James? You’re in there with Clint, right? I have a tray of food out here on the table for him if you want to come get it. None of the house staff is around the area of the house so you don’t have to worry about being seen or anything. I’ll leave it here, but there’s coffee so you may want to get it sooner rather than when it’s gone cold.” 

He hesitated before adding, “I’m going now, so I hope you heard me.”

Footsteps hurried to the door after Tony had spoken, and the omega had barely stepped away before the door opened and James peeked his head outside, reaching for the tray before he paused and looked directly at Tony.

Tony froze blinking at the unexpected sight of Clint’s mysterious alpha. “S-sorry, I’m not that fast at walking away, um…” He said, his voice squeaking at first.

James was certainly intimidating. The stuff of nightmares, but...he could also see hints of the handsome young man from the old portrait. His eyes in particular helped settle the fear response that told him to run. They still conveyed emotion. Made it easier to remind himself that this was not what Clint saw when he looked at the alpha. And the startled look in those stunning but milky blue eyes reminded him that James tried to hide himself because he didn’t want his appearance to scare people.

Tony took a deep breath and a welcoming smile settled on his lips, “Glad you heard me, though. Now I know you’re able to completely take care of Clint. I’ll make sure to keep leaving food here for you to take in to him until his heat breaks.”

James stood there in silence a little longer, his hair just barely hanging over his eyes as he looked Tony over. He wanted to speak, wanted to thank Tony, but he hadn’t the slightest clue if the omega would hear words and not screeches. So he stayed silent, grabbing the tray with his one hand, and before he retreated back into the bedroom, he nodded at Tony, offering his best smile for the omega without trying to scare the poor thing.

Tony nodded back, biting his lip, “If...you or Clint needs anything else um, leave a note on the table out here and I’ll see about getting it for you when I see the note.” he said, awkwardly, “Tell Clint I said hi.”

James looked amused at the request, and again he nodded, what sounded like a light chuckle coming from his chest. Then he was gone, the door closing and the ghost disappearing once more to hide away from a world that was far too critical of his existence.

“Well, he seems nice.” Tony said before finally turning and walking away to find Steve where he’d left him in order to take the food up to Clint.

When he was back inside the bedroom, James sighed and set the tray down next to the bed. “Tony brought some coffee for you,” he said, gently nudging Clint’s shoulder.

“What a wonderful friend.” Clint muttered with a groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position, still sensitive from the last knot he’d taken.

“He does seem like a nice person,” the alpha casually said, handing over a cup of the dark liquid to his omega.

"Mmm, so good I could cry." Clint hummed before he took a gulp.

“Oh yeah? You might have to give me a kiss so I know just how good it is,” the alpha responded with a smirk.

The omega hummed again, holding up a single finger as he took another long drink of coffee before finally setting the cup aside and leaning forward to press his lips to James’.

James hummed happily, deepening the kiss a little before he pulled back. “You’re right, that does taste good.”

Clint looked slightly dazed and flushed by the kiss, “Gotta be careful or you’ll start another bout of need in me before I’m able to eat.”

“I won’t let you continue without eating,” James replied. “Besides, I want to talk to you about Tony, if you’re up for that conversation.”

“My brain is mostly functioning right now as long as nothing further triggers my body’s need to make me a moaning wet mess of omega again. I can talk about whatever you want, just keep the coffee cup full and feed me while we talk.”

“Of course. Well… Tony came by and left the tray, I heard him knock. And I… we accidentally met each other.”

“I figured he or Jarvis was outside talking with how you were looking at the door for a while before going out and coming back in with coffee and snacks.” Clint nodded, “Did you scare him?”

“I may have spooked him a little, but he didn’t run away. He seemed really nice and willing to get to know me.”

Clint smiled, “I told you my friends are interested in getting to know you, alpha.”

“I know, but it was just odd to see someone so close other than you… I think we were both freaked out a little.”

“Tony and the others know you’re hesitant to meet them, and are okay with going at your pace. I’m sure he was just surprised to see you.”

"It was probably weird for him to see me in person. Being told a bunch of ghost stories about me, I'm sure, probably didn't ever give him a want to see me face to face."

“Are you worried about what he thinks of you?”

“Maybe? He did smile at me, and it looked like a genuine smile.” James shrugged. “I’m probably just paranoid.”

Clint reached over and gave James’ hand a gentle squeeze, “He smiled at you. He didn’t run or scream, he smiled.”

James grinned. “Yeah, he did smile… Being alone for decades really makes you think people don’t want to be around you, though. I’m glad that the people I’ve met recently haven’t run away, you included.”

Clint gave his alpha a shit-eating grin, “I can’t run when I’m stuck on your knot most of the time.” he teased.

“Well good thing you’re not stuck on it right now, or else you wouldn’t be able to have your coffee and enjoy it as much as you do.” James sighed dramatically. “Oh, coffee, I knew I would be competing against you for Clint’s love.”

Clint giggled, taking another sip as he brought his knees up under his chin.

“Really, you’re letting coffee win in this moment?” James smirked and positioned himself over Clint, shadowing the small omega. “No competition?”

“Coffee gives me energy to ride you?” Clint tried, giving James the most innocent, wide-eyed look he could manage.

The alpha lifted an eyebrow. “An interesting point, but you haven’t needed coffee before to ride me like a horse.”

“Then I fall asleep on you.” Clint pointed out.

“You’ve never expressed wanting to stay up after I wear you out,” James countered.

“You expect me to announce that ‘Now that we’re done fucking, i want to enjoy the cuddles!’ every time when I’m already drifting off in your embrace?”

“No, I always give you cuddles afterwards. You just happen to fall asleep every time because I work you so hard every time, don’t I?” James sat back enough so he could tap Clint’s nose without losing his balance.

“And coffee will hopefully let me stay awake longer for those cuddles!” Clint insisted, “I like how you touch me softly and nuzzle your nose right behind my ear. I want to enjoy that more.”

“I can do that more than just when we’re cuddling after sex. It doesn’t have to be exclusively after I’m done ravishing you.”

“But after you ravish me I’m all soft and floaty which adds to the cuddling experience. Maybe I’m a greedy omega, but I want it all.” Clint looked up at James, licking his lips, “And I can only get that way because of you, alpha.”

James made a face that looked like he was weighing in what Clint had said, then he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “Alright, I guess I’ll let coffee have the advantage today, but tomorrow may be a different story.”

“Silly alpha, getting jealous of a drink. Cute.” Clint kissed James again before finishing up the coffee in his cup.

“Well you clearly like the taste of us both, so I think I have a right to be a bit jealous.”

“You’re more than a flavor, James. It’s no competition, no matter how I tease you, you’re my favorite.”

James smiled wide. “What a relief! I’m proven to be better than coffee now.”

Clint flushed and held out his cup for a refill, “But I’m still not done enjoying the coffee!”

“I didn’t say you had to stop drinking it, silly omega.” James chuckled and moved to the side of Clint and grabbed the pot that held the extra coffee.

Clint bit down on a little laugh, looking softly up at James as the alpha refilled his cup for him, “I really do love you…”

Pausing in pouring the refill, James looked down at the omega and smiled lovingly. “I really love you too, Clint…”

The omega smiled, tilting his head up to kiss the alpha, long and soft before pulling back.

James finished making Clint’s refill of coffee and handed the cup to the blond, then he placed a kiss on Clint’s temple. “I’m so glad you came into my life.”

“Me too...thanks for putting me in a trance so I’ll walk out into the snow to meet you.” Clint teased, but his tone was still too soft to put any weight behind it.

James rolled his eyes, still smiling wide. “There’s no one else I could possibly put in a trance to get them to meet me. I think this just proves how special our relationship is.”

Clint laughed and sipped his coffee before finally looking over at the tray of food. “Let me know if you want to taste anything other than coffee. I’ll make sure to kiss you after I take a bite.”

“I might want a taste of something,” the alpha said, looking over at the tray. “Maybe a little bit of everything.”

Clint nodded and shifted over in the nest. “Right! How about you settle in here next to the tray, I sit in your lap, and you can feed me the things you’d like to taste.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan.”

The couple got settled into the nest so that it would allow them to enjoy their snacks and a bit of cuddling at the same time. James had the opportunity to taste foods he had missed eating for decades while also enjoying the company of his omega in between bouts of need.

The snacks were mostly gone, and the coffee pot was empty by the time Clint started slowing down on eating and started shifting around in James’ lap, the tell-tale wetness between his cheeks increasing once again as his face started flushing with heat. Once his need had mounted too much, he rolled over to fully face his alpha, capturing his lips in a much more heated kiss and pulling him down into the nest for a new round of pleasure.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

In a larger town far past the woods haunted by the Winter Soldier, there was a dingy pub filled with smokey air and the smell of spilled beer and vomit. It was a disgusting place, full of drunks, pickpockets, and the other shady characters that made up the place’s patronage.

“I’m just saying,” an alpha with pitch black hair and cold blue eyes growled in a French accent, slamming down his pint to the table that badly needed a wash, “Is this omega really worth all this trouble? It’s been  _ years _ , Barney. He keeps slipping through your fingers. Little fucker will run into trouble eventually and won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Your old man’s not even around anymore.” another alpha with brown hair and eyes agreed, “You’ll make more money doing anything else. Chasing down the missing family omega isn’t going to earn you half as much no matter what rich alpha you sell him to. You’re head of the Barton family now, you can make that choice.”

The alpha dubbed Barney growled, baring his teeth at his companions. “Don’t fucking question my motives,” he spat out. “That kid has gone too long running away from me, he’ll run out of steam eventually.”

“We’re just looking out for you. It’s not like he’s  _ your _ omega who’s run off despite your mark on his neck. You can settle down, make money, and pay someone to go chasing after your flighty omega brother.” The brown-haired alpha, Buck, shrugged.

“Little bitch knows our faces by now. He runs the second he sees any of us. He’d let his guard down around a new face. Won’t know to run until it’s too late.” the other alpha, Jacques, nodded.

“I’m not letting anyone else touch my brother! I alone can protect him, and he’s going to submit to me and let me take him home like the good omega I know he is.” Barney gripped his mug tightly, feeling the glass strain under his grasp. “I need to see the resolve in his eyes when he realizes he will  _ never _ escape me. That he’s done running around, putting himself in danger.”

Buck sighed, “Can I at least put a damn arrow through his leg next time he runs? Omegas don’t need legs to walk on when they should be kneeling, anyway.”

Clint’s brother stared down at his glass. “No. I won’t have him hurt like that. Let him learn his lesson another way.”

“Pardon me,” an older man said over his shoulder at the three alphas. His face was hidden by a hood, but his scent was completely different from any normal beta, alpha, or omega. It had a stench of bad magic. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. You say this omega of yours keeps running away?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Barney growled aggressively.

“Are you pursuing that omega?” the man asked in a serious tone, ignoring the question asked of him.

“Why would you care? Jacques huffed, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I am also hunting down an omega,” the man explained. “They have been ruining my plans around a month now, and I intend on stopping them.”

Barney narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the man. “Get someone else to hunt down your omega, we’re busy hunting our own.”

“I am willing to pay handsomely,” the man offered.

Buck tilted his head to the side. “Barney, we’ve been hunting Clint for too long. This man is now offering us money to hunt him down.”

“We don’t know if Clint is the same damned omega,” Barney hissed. He looked back up at the man, scowling. “Have you even seen the omega who happens to be ruining your life? Or are you just looking for people to hunt down your omega because your ass is too lazy to do it?”

“I have seen this omega from a distance, in the next town over,” the man explained. “Blond and almost always has a quiver strapped to his back.”

“Fuck me, that’s fucking Clint,” Barney said, sitting up from his relaxed position, eyes wide.

“What’s he doing to fuck with your plans?” Buck asked, “He’s just an annoying omega with broken ears and some delusion that he can use a fucking bow.”

The man finally turned his face for the three alphas to see, an old pair of glasses just barely sitting on his face. “Many years ago I put a curse on a man who I saw was fit to carry out the orders of my master. Since then, he has been a successful soldier. And then about a month ago, he stopped doing his job completely. I wandered into the forest to see what had made him stop, and I discovered the omega I wish for you to hunt down. Since then, that omega has been talking to my soldier and bringing him out of his curse, something I didn’t think possible.”

“Wait, you’re talking about magic?” Barney scoffed and turned away from the man. “Magic ain’t real, old man. Now leave us alone, we know where to hunt now.”

Frowning, the man pulled his hand out of his cloak and grabbed Barney’s arm tightly, his hand glowing red as he did so. “Magic isn’t real, you say? Then tell me this isn’t magic.”

Barney grunted as his eyes flew wide open, his pupils disappearing for a split second before they returned being the same red color as the glow. He didn’t struggle or say anything as the man let go of his arm, and he stood up from his seat, looking at the man expectantly as if waiting for orders.

“The fuck you do to him?” Jacques asked, waving a hand in front of Barney’s face.

“He is under my control now,” the man said, looking at the two remaining alphas. “Now, I think it would be smart for you two to take me up on my offer, or you’ll end up like your friend here.”

Buck and Jacques exchanged glances between each other before they looked back at the mysterious man.

“Okay, we’ll bite,” Buck responded. “But who are you anyways? And who is your master?”

The man smirked and pulled back his hood. “You may call me Dr. Zola. My master’s identity remains to be hidden from you, but all you need to know is that your help is going towards a great cause. You will surely be rewarded for your work.”

“Alright, Dr. Zola, who happens to know magic. Where’s the omega located?”

“A town to the east, Winterbrook,” Zola instructed. “You will find him at the Stark Mansion at night and roaming the streets during the day. Now, you will go as soon as you are ready. The sooner this omega is taken care of, the more you will be rewarded.”

“Alright, and what do you want done with the omega? He just need to be removed from the area and kept away or are you looking for something more permanent? Seeing as this guy suddenly doesn’t have much to say about it.” Buck asked, nodding towards Barney.

“Getting the omega out of the way completely would be ideal,” Zola said. “If you get the opportunity to kill him, do it. Better to have him dead than alive and able to run back to my soldier.”

“Anything we should know about this soldier? He’s not going to be an issue is he?”

“He is strong, and if he has been under the influence of this omega, he will likely fight back to protect the omega, especially after this long of being exposed to the omega. Do not kill the soldier, but you may attack and injure him as much as you want.”

Jacques nodded, but Buck frowned, “Is this omega somehow using magic of his own to control your soldier?”

“I believe the two may have bonded to each other.” Zola said. “I have seen them be affectionate towards each other. If their relationship goes any further, the soldier will be lost, and we will have to curse him again.”

“So, the omega’s a whore, seducing the soldier with his scent.” Jacques observed, “Can’t say I’m surprised. All omegas are manipulative little whores. You give them an inch and they think they can do whatever they want. This one has been running around without control for far too long.”

“From what I have seen, yes. I want this omega out of the area, even dead if that’s what it takes to get them away from our soldier.” Zola glanced back at Barney with a smile. “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble hunting this omega down and taking care of him, so long as the soldier isn’t nearby. There is a river that flows through the town, and the soldier cannot cross over it. Make your move on the side of town where the shops are and you won’t have to worry about my soldier interfering. Don’t let the omega cross the bridge. It may be the key or failure to your success.”

The two alphas nodded before glancing at Barney, “Will he be of any help here or is he just going to continue sitting there like a living statue?”

“He will be most useful, once he is given a command,” the older man said. “I will give him his command once you two are ready to hunt down the omega.”

“We’ll leave in the morning before dawn. Rented a room upstairs and I’m not willing to pass up a proper bed for once.” Buck decided.

“Very well, come find me here in the morning, and I will give the command.” Zola turned back to Barney and nodded towards the other two alphas. “Go with your friends for the night.”

Barney straightened up, and looking directly at Zola, he spoke two words, softly but with a serious tone. 

“Hail Hydra.”

The other two exchanged a look, but said nothing more before retiring to their rented room for the night. They had, after all, an early morning of travel to be rested for.

* * *

James tried to make his clothes not look so disgusting as he waited for Clint to return to the dining room. It was a large enough room that James could stand on one end and be far enough away from everyone he was to meet if he felt the need to hide. It was a stressful situation, but he wanted to go through with it. After meeting Tony, James felt that maybe meeting new people wasn’t all that bad, especially if all of Clint’s friends were as nice as Tony had been. Still, there was doubt in the back of his mind, and he really didn’t want Clint’s friends to think that he was just some weird old ghost that had claimed the omega as his own.

Well, okay, so he  _ was _ a weird old ghost who had claimed the omega as his own, but even old ghosts could love--he certainly did. And Clint, well, Clint was amazing and had claimed him right back. Clinging to him and inviting him back into his nest instead of rejecting him as would be expected. A bonding mark couldn’t change an omega’s thoughts or feelings, after all. If Clint hadn’t wanted him, he could have expressed as much.

Sighing to himself, James gave up on trying to fix up his clothes. They wouldn’t look nice anyways. No part of him looked nice to anyone except Clint. Thank god the omega saw James as the person he used to be. For the chance the omega was giving him.

There was a sound on the other side of the door, a familiar muffled voice speaking as the handle turned and the door pushed open. “James thinks you won’t be able to hear him speak, so he’ll use the sign I’ve taught him, and I can translate for you.” Clint was saying before he stepped inside and shot a smile over at James. Warm, comforting...encouraging.

Following him was a group of people, most of which smelled of alpha. But the group wasn’t incredibly large, and Tony was there, arms linked with a tall alpha that looked remarkably like little Stevie...only bigger, healthier, and much more muscular.

“Everyone, this is my alpha, James Barnes. James, these are my friends Nat, Thor, Happy, Phil, Bruce, Steve, and of course you remember Tony.” Clint introduced.

For a brief moment, James looked scared. There were more people than he anticipated, but knowing Clint was also in the room helped to ease his fear enough to greet everyone, with some difficulty, in sign.

“ _ Hello everyone _ .” He looked directly at the brunet omega. “ _ Hello, Tony _ .”

“ _ Hello. _ ” Everyone signed back before Clint could speak. The omega blinked in surprise.

“You all know sign?”

“Not much, but Phil’s been teaching us.” Tony shrugged, “Nat’s doing the best at learning it which makes the rest of us feel slow.” he laughed and then looked at James, “Nice to see you with clothes on this time.”

James let out a soft chuckle. “ _ Sorry for that. _ ” The alpha was very slow at signing, especially since he only had one hand to work with, but he tried his best.

“So this is the alpha we’ve been hearing about for a month now?” Thor asked with a big smile. “It’s an honor to meet the man who has our little friend head over heels.”

Clint flushed, but moved over to lean up against James’ left side so that he wouldn’t hinder his mate’s ability to sign, “Can’t blame me for being so enamored with an alpha like James.”

Nat chuckled, “Lets go sit down so we can enjoy this meeting in comfort.” she said, slipping her arm around Bruce to guide him over to a couch.

James stuck close to Clint, still feeling nervous about being around so many people at one time. Once everyone was sitting, he nuzzled the omega’s neck to seek out comfort in the familiar scent. He signed “ _ Sorry _ ,” as he relaxed, not to anyone in particular.

“You’re safe with all of us,” Phil spoke up, signing as he spoke. “We’ve been told many stories about you, James. Clint only has good things to say about you.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’ve all kinda forgotten about the old ghost stories we used to be told about you,” Bruce added. “Now all we hear about you is how good an alpha you are to Clint.”

“And how good you took care of him during his heat!” Tony said, “Er, at least he’s told me that much during some omega bonding time together. Apparently you’re great at cuddling after...more vigorous activities.”

“Tonyyy.” Clint flushed again.

“What? You know my filter’s lousy.” the other omega grinned from where he sat in Steve’s lap.

James's gaze moved to Steve, looking at an almost exact image of the brother he used to know. " _ You're Steve, I'm assuming _ ," he signed.

Steve looked confused and shifted his gaze to Clint who quickly translated for him.

“Yes, I’m Steve Rogers...We shed the name of Barnes through marriage, I’m afraid. And you’re my uncle...with a few greats tossed in there, right?”

James nodded. " _ You look almost exactly like Stevie _ ." The alpha smiled sadly.

“I wish I had gotten to know him with how much I was told as a kid that I look like him.” Steve smiled back after Clint had translated for him.

" _ He would have liked you _ ," James signed. " _ You're artistic like him _ ."

“Clint told you about that?”

“Yeah, which reminds me, James and I were wondering if you could make a small painting of me that James could take with him when he goes further from town and can’t come see me at night.” Clint asked.

“Oh, of course I can,” Steve said with a smile. “I can also do a bigger portrait to go along with the one of James if you like.”

James looked excitedly at Clint. “ _ We should get the two portraits _ .”

“Can I be shooting my bow in it?” Clint asked.

“If you want to be holding you bow up for hours, go ahead,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“If I can be shooting during it, I am totally able to hold it up for hours!” Clint grinned.

“You sure you want to be holding the same position for hours without moving?”

“If that’s all I’m doing then no. But I have perfect form. I can draw back, hold, and then release and then repeat for hours. So long as occasional movement is okay, I can do it.”

“Then I guess as long as I get the initial sketch down, you can use your bow while I paint you. I’m sure James would like to watch you, too.”

James flushed lightly. “ _ I didn’t get a chance to watch you shoot up close. I would like to watch _ .”

Clint looked over at Tony, “Mind if I set up a target in the back so we can do this on this side of the river? James wants to watch up close.” he flushed.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind,” Tony replied with a smile. “James can watch you shoot and I can watch Steve paint. We all win.”

“Gods, the hormones in the area will be insane. Remind the rest of us to stay away to spare our noses.” Nat smirked.

“As if you don’t put out a hormone-laced scent whenever you get to watch Bruce wrap a bandage or whatever.” Tony smirked back. “Just because Brucey can’t smell it, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.”

James turned to Clint to ask a question. " _ Is everyone here in a relationship? _ "

“Phil, Thor, and Happy are single, Nat and Bruce are courting, and Steve and Tony are freshly mated after his last heat which happened the week before mine.” Clint explained.

James nodded, looking around at everyone. “ _ Lots of scents in here _ .”

“Is it overwhelming after so long of being alone?” Clint asked with a small frown.

“ _ No. It’s almost the opposite, actually _ .” The alpha smiled and bumped his shoulder against Clint’s. “ _ Makes me feel like I’m alive again _ .”

Clint relaxed with a happy smile again, “Good. That’s good, alpha.”

“We can have little gatherings like this as much as you want so you can continue to feel alive again.” Phil said and signed, having caught all of the conversation, and having a much wider knowledge of the language than most others in the room. “Even if we all can’t attend every one. It’d give you more time to get to know each of us better. I for one, would love to ask you questions about how this town was in the past. Fill in some blanks that the records lack.”

“And I’d like to get us feeling like family.” Steve admitted.

“ _ Maybe… if things like this were more one on one, I could try speaking _ ,” James sighed hesitantly. “ _ I know Clint can hear my voice somehow, but I don’t know how everyone else will hear me _ .”

“That’s okay,” Nat reassured. “Even if you can’t vocally speak to us, we do have sign language that we’re all still learning. It’s not like we won’t be able to hold a conversation.”

“And you’ll always have me here to help.” Clint smiled, “I like sitting prettily in your lap and helping to translate for you when needed.”

James smirked and nuzzled Clint’s neck, leaving a little nip as a treat. “ _ Glad I have you here with me _ .”

Clint flushed and yipped in a flustered surprise.

“Such a cute omega.” Tony laughed, then yipped, himself, at the feel of Steve’s fingers teasingly pinching his left buttcheak. 

“Everyone is suddenly flirty today,” Happy stated as he also noticed Nat and Bruce exchange what was probably some steamy words, judging by how red Bruce’s face got.

“Might be my fault?” Clint admitted, “I did end my heat just yesterday and the scent of it is probably lingering on me since I haven't had a proper bath yet.”

“Heat residue does tend to have an affect on couples who catch whiff of it.” Steve agreed.

“There are two couples in here who are fairly recent to the bonded relationship thing,” Nat said with a smirk. “Not that I’m complaining about the extra hormones in the air.”

“I’m a...beta and miss all that, however my girlfriend is an alpha who is obviously affected and getting handsy.” Bruce said, combing his hand through his hair where Nat had messed it.

“ _ Sorry, I’ll try not to get so handsy with Clint _ ,” James apologized with a smile, letting out a chuckle. “ _ We’ve been spending a lot of time alone together, anyways. So I can take blame for getting everyone flirty _ .”

“We’re all guilty.” Nat shrugged, messing Bruce’s hair again by running her fingers through the brown locks, “It’s fine as long as none of us starts acting like rabbits.

“I’m sure you all can behave yourselves while in front of our new friend,” Happy spoke up. “It’s not every day you make friends with the resident ghost.”

“I can’t.” Clint joked, “Not so great at behaving myself when James is right here.”

“You’re more than allowed to get handsy with your alpha in your own home,” Tony argued. “Besides, you arranged this meeting for us to meet James, you’re free to do whatever you feel like doing.”

“Well it’d certainly be uncomfortable for the rest of us if they started getting more than handsy,” Steve said. “I mean we could all leave, but we’d know what’d be happening.”

“ _ Don’t worry, _ ” James reassured. “ _ I wouldn’t be that rude to new friends. _ ”

“Question. Is kissing too uncomfortable? Just asking because there are snacks over there and James can’t eat but he can taste things if the flavor is on my lips so I’ve gotten used to sharing flavors with him when I snack.” Clint asked.

“You can kiss him all you want!” Tony got up quickly to grab his own snacks before anyone could oppose what he had said.

“ _ It’ll just be little kisses _ ,” James told everyone.

“Unless it’s coffee. Those tend to get heated.” Clint agreed, “But there doesn’t seem to be coffee here, which, sad, but at least it won’t be an issue?”

Thor laughed, “You love coffee as much as my brother loves to stab me.”

Clint looked startled. “You...have a brother who stabs you?”

“All in good fun. He’s a spirited omega.”

“ _ Sounds like how Stevie was _ ,” James said. “ _ He was a beta, but he was always wrestling with me and picking fights with alphas who were nearly three times his size _ .”

“I don’t think Stevie ever stabbed anyone, though. He definitely would have had an arrest warrant in his records.” Clint pointed out. “And omega or not, I can’t imagine stabbing someone for  _ fun _ . It took me until I was starving to be able to take hunting seriously, and I still struggle with the idea of killing a cute little bunny with it’s fluffy little tail…so to stab an alpha? Especially a good respectful one like Thor?”

“Sibling rivalry maybe?” Steve suggested. “I know Clint doesn’t have the best siblings as an example, but Thor you do, and so does James.”

James shrugged. “ _ I was the oldest out of my siblings, so we had our moments of rivalry, but it was usually all in fun, and growing up we never really let our secondary genders get in the way of having a good relationship with each other. _ ”

“...Must be nice…” Clint sighed, snagging a small cake from Tony’s plate as the other passed by. He missed the time when he had a good relationship with his brother. The redheaded alpha had been protective and caring, and he’d always include Clint in fun activities when their father wasn’t around to put a stop to it. But it didn’t last, and Barney had ended up just like their father in all the wrong ways.

James wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulders and hugged him.

“You’ve got all of us now,” Steve said with a smile. “And every one of us would do whatever it took to keep you safe and happy here.”

“I know...I just...sometimes miss the man my brother could have been…” Clint sighed.

“Well, if there’s any way to turn him back into the man he used to be, we’ll try our hardest to get your brother back.”

“He’s been changed by my father’s influence, not some sort of curse or whatnot. I doubt it’s possible. Plus if I ever see him here it means he’s tracked me down again.”

“You can’t always change people,” Tony said, stepping close to Steve. “No matter how hard you try.”

“I know,” the blond alpha responded. “But I think we all just want Clint to be as happy as he can be. He’s been through enough in his life.”

“I have you guys, and I have James. That’s a whole lot more than I’ve ever expected to have brightening up my life.” Clint said.

“We’re lucky you stumbled into our town then.” Tony smiled. “And James is just as lucky. You’re an amazing omega, and he definitely needed you in his life.”

Said alpha nodded in agreement, holding Clint closer with a loving smile.

“So, our mysterious friend, what sort of things do you enjoy? Cards? Chess? A good-natured duel?” Thor asked, changing the subject after a beat.

James shrugged. “ _ I liked cleaning my musket back in the war, and I used to play cards but I’ve fallen out of practice. Now all I do is ride my horse through the woods and watch the animals. When I’m not with Clint, of course. _ ”

“Mind if we get you back into practice?” Bruce asked, “I’m sure Tony’s got a deck of cards.”

“No bets, just fun.” Phil suggested

“ _ I don’t mind. I just won’t be able to play as well as I used to because of my arm _ ,” James said, smiling. “ _ Go easy on me _ .”

“That’s why bets are off the table. Plus I’m sure money isn’t a thing ghosts have much of.” Phil reassured.

“I’ll go grab a deck.” Tony said, reluctantly getting up off Steve’s lap, “Go ahead and get everything else set up.”

James watched as a table was set up around the chairs to play cards on. Drinks and snack stayed at the side of the table, James getting a few kisses flavored like the snacks as they waited. When Tony came back with a couple decks of cards, everyone made room for him at the table so he could also play if he wished to do so. To everyone who wasn’t James, it was just like any other night down at the pub, laughing and having drinks with friends, simply having a good time. James found himself almost emotional about the people around him. He was reminded of his old friends and siblings, how they would often gather around a table for drinks and laughs just like the group he was currently sitting with. As the cards were dealt out, James smiled, looking around at everyone once more and feeling genuinely happy for once.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

“You sure you got what you need?” Tony asked, leaning over Steve’s shoulder as he looked down at the paper Steve had been sketching on. There he could see his own likeness, as well as Clint’s drawn out over and over again, sometimes together, and sometimes not.

The alpha nodded, “It’s enough to work with as I get used to both of your proportions for the paintings I’ll be doing later. I just need to refine these, and I don’t need my lovely models for that.”

“Well, in that case Clint and I will go about picking up the ingredients we need for dinner. Come on, Robin Hood, we have a cute domestic omega chore to do!”

Clint laughed as he let the other omega yank him to his feet and drag him away, “I guess we’ll see you later, Steve!” he called out with a wave.

Steve chuckled, watching them until they disappeared around the corner on their way towards the shopping district. He then sighed and got more comfortable as he sat on the bench outside his smithy, the unusually warm sun beating down on him from overhead, and he got back to work on his practice sketches of the two omegas.

Since it was a warmer day that usual, many of the townsfolk were out running errands and taking time to see friends and talk in the sun. There were people nearly everywhere, so it was easy for someone just coming into town to be overlooked unless they approached someone to ask for directions. Therefore hardly anyone paid much attention to the three new alphas who just strolled right into the town, one breaking away as soon as they crossed over the bridge.

The two alphas left walked right into the market, looking and buying to give the illusion that they were simply travelers passing through and needing food for the road. Their smiles were kind, expressions completely void of anything but happiness as they shopped, and their faces were hidden by hoods. None of the locals batted an eye at the two however, assuming they were just there to enjoy all the market offered. When their pockets and bags were full, they moved on from the market, talking and cracking jokes with each other as they passed the inn and the stables, coming up on the smithy. The alpha with darker hair on barely glanced at the man sitting in front of the shop, drawing on pieces of paper. But it was enough for him to notice that some of the sketches looked vaguely familiar, and he pulled his friend to a stop in front of the blond blacksmith.

“Drawing a lover, my friend?” he asked in as friendly a tone as he could pull off.

Steve looked up, blinking at the two alphas before glancing back down at his sketches. “Well, yes, I am drawing my omega...but also a good friend.” he flushed.

“It’s a nice day to be out, glad to see you’re enjoying it.” The alpha smiled and looked back down at the drawings. “The one with the shaggy hair your omega?”

“Oh, no, he is an omega, but he is just a friend. As cute as he is, I’m quite happy to say that the one with dark curly hair is the one I get to hold at night.” the blond smiled fondly at the finished sketch of Tony in the upper left of the page, a floaty fluttering starting in his chest as he thought of his omega. God, he really was completely smitten.

"You two must be newly bonded," the other visiting alpha said. "Your scent is mixed with an omega's."

“Yeah, we just shared a bonding heat not long ago. My mark looks so pretty on his neck, I still find myself flustered when I catch a glimpse of it over his collar.” Steve smiles and looked up, “Do either of you gentlemen have omegas?”

"We've been looking," the darker haired alpha said. "But traveling all the time really makes it hard to find the right one to settle with."

“Not many omegas like the idea of traveling. Most like to settle down and make a home for their families. Travel is especially hard on them when they go into heat in unfamiliar places.” Steve agreed, “You’ll likely have better luck if you find a town or city to call home. Do you travel for business?”

"Right now we are. Looking for someone to help us find a specific omega. Old friend of ours that we're wanting to reconnect and talk business plans with."

Steve was normally a very open and friendly individual who liked to think the best of people, even strangers. However, he found himself stiffening at the words of the two strange alphas. Neither of them looked like they’d possibly related to Clint, but Steve  _ knew _ that Clint was on the run from a group of alphas, and here were two alphas searching for an omega.

“What kind of business would involve tracking down an omega?” he asked, hiding a grimace. It sounded so sexist and degrading to omegas, but if he had to pretend to be an asshole to make sure these were or were not the assholes that were after his friend, then he’d do it.

"A business that involves the omega's talents, of course. Just because they're an omega doesn't mean they're useful only for submitting to alphas and having babies." The brunet alpha frowned. "It'd be a shame if you were an alpha who thought omegas were only useful for those two things."

Fuck, now Steve really felt like an asshole, but still, his suspission hadn’t been calmed by the response.

“Sure, my omega has plenty of talents outside the nest. But forgive me if I jump to conclusions, but there are many alphas who are in the ‘business’ of collecting omegas to ‘work’ by selling their bodies for the  _ alpha’s  _ profit. We don’t take kindly to such a thing in this town. I’d have to ask you to leave if it is your intention. If the omega is the kind of person who wishes to sell themselves in such a way, then they should be able to keep every coin.”

"Oh no, that isn't our business at all with the omega. Like we said, they're an old friend, and they've recently been improving their skills enough to finally have something to sell, so we're helping them start their own business."

“I see, and you don’t know where they are? I know most everyone here in town, if they are here I can send you in the right direction.” Steve offered, hoping to fish more information from the two.

"We were coming to surprise them. Their last letter to us let us know about their plans to create a business. So we've been traveling, hoping to find them soon."

"If you know of any male omegas in town that aren't bonded, our omega falls into that category," the dark haired alpha said.

“A name would be easier. Even ignoring the names of the underaged omegas in town, there are a fair amount of omegas who have not taken a mate. It’d save time for all of us for me not to list every single one, and I do have an order of horse shoes to make after my break is over.” Steve said, gesturing back at the smithy. In reality the order was finished and cooling, but the two strangers didn’t know that.

"Oh well if you're on break we don't want to take much more of your time. If you happen to spot a blond omega with bright blue eyes and looks like he could kick some ass, let him know we'll be at the inn for a few days."

“No name, then?” Steve inquired, narrowing his gaze at the two as they walked away.

He wasn’t a fool. There was only one blond-haired blue-eyed omega who could kick ass around Winterbrook, and that was the very omega he knew was not trying to start a business but was being hunted by a group of alphas. He needed to warn Clint. The omega didn’t even have his bow and quiver with him that morning.

Steve got up, taking his sketches with him and went into the smithy, taking time to hide a dagger on his person before heading out.

Before Steve could exit the smithy, the two alphas blocked the doorway, letting out aggressive growls with drawn weapons in their hands.

"You better tell us where the fucker is before you get hurt," the one with brunet hair warned.

Steve put up his hands, “Woah, hey, what’s with the hostilities? You never gave me a name so how should I know who you’re looking for? The description isn’t much to go by. Noone comes to mind.”

“You know who we’re wanting, saw it in your eyes, and on your paper. So where is he?” The darker haired alpha pointed his knife at Steve. “Where’s Clint?”

“You said you were looking for a blond omega with blue eyes and who was unbonded and looking to start a business of his own. That’s not exactly describing Clint seeing as he is not looking to start a business, he is not unbonded, and he most definitely has not sent out mail since he’s come to this town. He  _ has _ , however, expressed his fear of being pursued by a group of unsavory alphas, so I’ll be  _ damned _ if I give you any further information on him! Now, I’m only going to say this once. Leave this town and forget all about Clint.”

“I don’t think you understand. We need Clint. His old man died recently, and his brother is going crazy looking for him. So either you tell us where Clint is right now, or you’re going to seriously get hurt, alpha.” 

“I’m not so easy to take down, son.” Steve warned.

The stranger alpha snarled, stepping threateningly towards Steve. “Where is he?!” he nearly screamed with his alpha tone.

“Jacques,” the other alpha chimed in, looking outside.

At a small distance, Tony and Clint were walking by, no doubt intending to visit Steve again after their bit of shopping, but Tony stopped them dead in their tracks, seeing the alpha with brunet hair standing in the doorway.

“What?!” The alpha dubbed Jacques whirled around and glanced outside, his eyes widening when he saw Clint.

Clint’s eyes widened in fear as he spotted the two alphas before they glanced around, knowing his brother was also around. “Shit…” He dropped his basket of groceries and reached back behind him for the bow that he didn’t have with him.

“ _ Run _ .” Steve signed. It was the first word they had wanted to learn. A quick way of telling their friend to find safety.

Seeing his alpha sharply sign  _ that _ word was all Tony needed to know. “Like  _ Hell _ are you going to touch my Clint!” he shouted, bull-rushing the alphas, all groceries forgotten in the street.

The alpha who had caught the attention of his friend, Buck, snarled and held his knife in his hand as he rushed Tony, willing to hurt the omega in order to chase down Clint.

“You better not be pointing that thing at my omega!” Steve growled, delivering a hard punch right to the back of the alpha’s head, making him stumble and lower the knife just enough so that when Tony rammed into him, driving his small but sharp fist into his stomach, the knife only sliced fabric of his sleeve.

Buck fell to the ground with a grunt, but he kicked out at Tony’s legs with a growl, waving his knife around in hopes of connecting with something.

With the one alpha preoccupied with the couple, Jacques ran past them and took chase after Clint. “You better submit now, omega,” he called out to the blond. “You don’t want Barney to chase you now!”

“THOR!” Clint shouted, hoping that in his panic, it came out clear. He and Tony had seen the alpha on their way back to Steve’s smithy, so he knew he was close. He scrambled around the corner and leaped over a wheelbarrow that was parked in his way.

Hearing the omega call for him, Thor lifted his head in time to see Jacques chasing after Clint. He could see the fear in Clint’s eyes, and he instantly went protective of his friend. “Stop your pursuit  _ now _ , you foul monster,” he commanded at the rushing alpha.

Snarling, Jacques sheathed his knife and pulled out a sword. “You’re dead if you try to stop me!”

“Have at me!” Thor lunged forward and tackled Jacques to the ground, giving Clint more time to run away. “Go to the inn,” the blond alpha yelled at his friend.

As Thor and Jacques struggled to fight each other on the ground, Buck had managed to escape Tony and Steve and was pursuing Clint once more with a growl, Steve right on his tail with Tony trailing much farther behind, sporting a light limp.

Clint turned a sharp corner into a narrow alleyway between a pub and the omega supply shop, leaping up to catch a railing that ran between the two buildings and using it to swing himself up onto the back wall that otherwise blocked the way. He leapt back down on the other side, seeing Nat’s inn and heading straight for it, banging hard into the door as he opened it and threw himself inside. He stumbled a little, but didn’t pause to properly regain his balance before he was heading straight towards the back rooms that served as Nat’s private living quarters.

Just seconds before Clint reached Nat’s room, the front door to the inn burst open, several snarling alphas barreling in

“You’re dead, Clint!” Buck screamed with his alpha tone as he lunged forward, only to be pushed back by Steve, who nearly roared in the unwelcomed alpha’s face.

“Everyone back the  _ fuck _ up!” Nat’s voice called out loudly and commanding as she emerged from her room, a pistol in her hand and aimed at the two alphas who were chasing Clint. “If you’re going to have a fight, do it outside!”

“Give us Clint and we’ll leave peacefully,” Jacques hissed out, looking slightly worn out from fighting Thor.

“I’m not giving you anything, you fucking nasty ass alpha!”

Clint clambered behind Nat, clinging to her as he caught his breath, “A gun—you’re my favorite, Nat.” he said, kissing her cheek, “Gotta go.” he pulled away and ran into her bedroom, ignoring Bruce who was trying to hurry back into a pair of pants in order to throw open the window and climb out.

“On the ground. Now.” Nat commanded, growling.

Buck tried to make a run for it, attempting to chase down Clint once more, but he was body slammed to the ground by Thor, who was much larger than him. Thor easily kept the brunet alpha down. At the same time, Steve grabbed Jacques’s hands and bound them behind his back, kicking the back of his knees to get the alpha to the ground.

“You’re foolish to have everyone here and no one with Clint,” Buck spat from his position on the ground.

“We don’t have everyone here,” Nat spat back. “Calm your fucking knot and tell us where the third alpha is.”

“You think we know? To hell with what Barney is doing!”

“You better hope that your friend isn’t planning to cross the bridge on the other side of town.” Nat looked up at Tony, who had limped in while breathing heavily, and she nodded back to her room. The omega hurried around the growling alphas on the floor.

“I think you just need to worry about how my alpha has her gun trained on you both and how I, the only doctor in town, won’t be so quick to treat your wounds if you do anything to provoke her into pulling that trigger.” Bruce huffed as he walked out of the bedroom. “I’ll go get some rope to tie them up with, then run to get Constable Fury.”

Clint ran for the stables, hoping that Happy had either Lucky or Nomad out of their stalls. He knew how to bare-back, he had done so on Lucky plenty of times before finally getting a proper saddle. He just wanted to put distance between himself and Barney’s friends faster, and the only way to do that was to get his ass on a horse and ride. Steve would understand if he took Nomad for that, but he’d prefer Lucky, and he didn’t want to just take anyone else’ horse, though he would if he had to.

When the omega got to the stables, Happy had indeed had Lucky out of his stall. He had heard the commotion and had done his part to help Clint escape. Happy hurried over to Clint with Lucky's reins in his hand, the horse all tacked up and ready to ride. 

"Hey, just get to James, alright?" He said as he helped Clint up into the saddle. "He'll keep you safer than you are here in town."

“Thanks Happy.” Clint gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he heaved himself up onto Lucky’s back and urged him to take off towards the bridge.

Whinnying, Lucky took off in the direction Clint guided him. By that point, the whole town was in confusion, but most everyone had learned Clint's story, so everyone was willing to get out of the omega's way and just let him escape the men who wanted to take Clint away from their town. Luckily, horse and rider had no problems getting to and across the bridge, though they were alone as soon as they crossed the bridge.

“Alpha!” Clint called out, continuing to press forward towards the line of trees, “Alpha, please be close!”

Only a bitter wind answered Clint’s calls. No howling; no sweet song on the breeze, just the wind and quickly developing clouds. The sun was quickly going away and turning the air quite cold once more, and other than the wind, the trees were dead silent, not one forest creature making sound as the thundering of hooves carried into the woods. 

“James…” Clint closed his eyes in releaf at the subtle signs of his alpha, welcoming the sudden chill in the air despite how it cut through to his bones like the bitterest winter’s night. He pressed forward, urging Lucky on.

A few flakes of snow started to fall from the sky, giving Clint further proof that James was in fact near, but out of nowhere, a loud snarl filled the air, and the next thing Clint knew, he was thrown off Lucky’s back and landed hard on the ground. The alpha who had tackled him to the ground was none other than the omega’s older brother Barney. 

Clint grunted in pain, stunned a moment from the impact before he started wriggling, “Barney? Get off me! That hurt, damnit!”

“Shut up, omega,” Barney growled as he hauled Clint up to his feet, starting to move rather quickly back to the town with a tight grip on Clint’s wrists. “You’re done running from me. You’re coming home, and you’re  _ staying _ .”

“I  _ am _ home! Clint grunted, trying to yank and twist away from Barney’s bruising grip. “I’m  _ not _ going back to the man who murdered Mom!”

“He’s dead, so quit whining about him already!” Barney yanked at Clint’s wrists, moving quicker because he could feel the air getting colder, and he knew that meant the soldier was no doubt barreling towards them. They just had to get across the bridge, and then the soldier couldn’t get to them.

“Don’t care! This is my home now! I have friends here—I have an alpha here! I’m  _ happy _ here, Barney.”

Barney whipped around on Clint and slapped him square on the face. “You do  _ not _ have an alpha,” he growled with his alpha tone. “I’m the only alpha who matters to you now. I left my mark on you, you belong to me!”

He didn’t wait for an answer or a reaction, Barney returned to the quick walking pace, nearly dragging Clint behind him as he finally could see the bridge come into view.

“You’re delusional if you think you left a mark of some sort on me, and I  _ do _ have an alpha and he’ll not be happy when he sees you slapping me around! You’re my brother and I do still care for you, Barney, so I don’t want to see you hurt, so please, just let me go!”

“We’re way past still caring for each other, Clint,” Barney said. “You’ve ran away from me too many times and left me to take care of Dad while I should have been out doing alpha things! But instead I was stuck with our dead beat dad and forced to baby him any time I was home!” The enraged alpha let go of one of Clint’s wrists and pulled out a pistol while growling. “As soon as we get back home, you’re getting locked in your room and you’re never coming out.”

“You should have left him.” Clint scowled, “Let him die alone. He never did anything to deserve any of us. It’s not my fault you stayed! And even if dad’s dead, I’m. Not. Going. Back!” Clint stomped down on the back of Barney’s ankle at the same time he bit down on Barney’s wrist.

“Ow! You fucker!” Barney nearly lost grip of both his gun and of Clint, but with a brief flash of rage in his eyes, he pulled back the hammer and aimed at the omega’s leg before shooting point blank. 

Clint  _ screamed _ as the lead ball lodged itself into his leg and he collapsed onto the frosty dead grass.

Growling louder, Barney trudged on, dragging Clint behind him, as he was almost desperate to get Clint back into the town. The snow that had been falling earlier was falling quicker and heavier, and the air was so very cold. The soldier was so close, Barney could almost hear the thundering of hooves across the frozen ground. Luckily for him, the bridge was close, and he could pick up his brother and move faster if he had thought of that idea quick enough.

Barney’s ears hadn’t been playing tricks on him. He had indeed heard hooves in the distance, and they sounded  _ very _ angry. There wasn’t much time now. Barney pulled back the hammer of his gun again and turned his back to the bridge, aiming his gun outwards and moving as fast as he could..

“Come on, soldier! Just try and fucking take him!  _ Come on! _ ”

A terrifying screech filled the air, sounding distant but getting close very quickly.

“Fuck…”

“James!” Clint called out, grabbing at handfuls of long dead grass to try and slow Barney’s process of dragging him.

“Quit resisting!” Barney screamed, moving the gun so that the barrel was right against Clint’s head. “I’ll fucking shoot you if you don’t quit!”

Haunting whispers started filling the alpha’s ears, telling him tales of the dead and screaming silently with pain so strong it made Barney start to doubt himself, the red in his eyes flickering briefly back to his original eye color. He didn’t have much time to react once he heard the terrible screech again. One moment he was halting his steps, looking through the blizzard that had quickly formed around him. The next moment, the screech was right in his ear, and he jumped seeing a pure white horse charging right at him at speeds much faster than any normal horse would sprint. The horse jumped, clearing Clint and slamming its ankles into Barney’s chest.

The alpha flew away from Clint, landing very close to the bridge’s entrance with a grunt, and then a sigh. He lay very still.

The horse and rider that had just body slammed Barney stood growling at the alpha, letting loose another screech before the rider dismounted and hurried over to Clint.

“Alpha—alpha, alpha….” Clint clung to James the second he could reach him, grimacing as his movements shot pain through his leg.

“It’s alright, I’m here now,” James said reassuringly, looking over the wound in Clint’s leg. “You need Bruce… was that your brother? Are there more in town?”

Clint nodded, “Yeah, he’s my brother. Steve and everyone were dealing with the other two in town while I ran. Don’t know if they have them taken care of or not…” Clint swallowed, looking down at the blood soaking through his leggings, “...My brother actually shot me...he’s the only one I’d never think would hurt me in trying to chase after me, but he shot me…”

“Don’t worry about that now, okay? We need to get you somewhere safe… Town isn’t safe right now, not with others hunting you down. I’ll take you to the mansion, and hopefully no one will come there that wants to hurt you.” James leaned forward and kissed Clint’s forehead.

Barney groaned as he rolled over, winded and probably suffering from a broken rib or two, but that didn’t stop him from getting back on his feet and grabbing his gun. He rolled his shoulders and started marching back over to Clint, only to be screeched at by Alpine.

“He shot me…” Clint repeated, hung up on that detail. He was shivering, not completely from the chill of the air that, truthfully, he didn’t seem to notice anymore, even as the weather continued to storm.

“Come on,” James said, picking up Clint gently. “Alpine, knock him down again.”

The horse snorted and reared up, screeching once more before she stomped her hooves on the ground and roughly shoved Barney back to the ground. She made sure that he was actually on the bridge before James and Clint got up on her back and rode off to the mansion.

Clint clung to his alpha, peering over his shoulder at his brother as they left him behind.

Lucky joined Alpine’s side, keeping pace with the ghost horse and snorting in irritation of the events.

Approaching the mansion, James didn’t hesitate to go right in the front door after sending Alpine away. Though Lucky was still outside, he trusted the horse not to wander far from his owner, and perhaps the mansion staff could take him to the stables. Regardless, James walked right into the mansion, carrying Clint inside, promptly shocking Pepper enough for her to let out aloud gasp.

“Oh my god!” She stared at the ghost who had just walked into the home, mouth hanging open.

James whined as he stepped closer to her. He motioned to Clint’s leg.

“Oh… Clint, you’re hurt. Um… Let me get some medical supplies, though you should have gone into town to Dr. Banner.”

“Um, I…” James started to speak, and when Pepper widened her eyes, he averted his gaze. “Listen I don’t know if you can really hear me, but Clint was attacked by some alphas. His brother shot him, we came here to escape them… I have no idea if they followed or not.”

Pepper took a few seconds to respond. “I can hear you… Come with me, we’ll get Clint into his nest to take care of that wound.”

“Sorry…” Clint muttered as he was awkwardly carried up to his room, knowing the reactions of the house staff that they passed were getting to James. They, after all, hadn’t been told about James. So as far as they knew, a ghost had just started haunting the manor and was carrying one of the residents. He didn’t know how to better the situation so they would stay calm and stop staring so openly.

At least no one was screaming. No one but him, that was, when his hurt leg bumped against a table that had been pulled out from the wall for cleaning around and under.

James whined when Clint cried out, nearly dropping the poor omega because of the table. He was thankful they got to the bedroom without any other tables in the way for Clint to hit his leg on. Clint was set inside his nest to relax and feel comfortable once more while Pepper went to get the medical supplies. James climbed in with the omega, carefully wrapping around Clint without upsetting his leg.

“I can’t believe he shot me...fuck.” Clint grimaced, clenching his jaw as he leaned into James. The pain was mounting now that adrenalin was calming, and he felt sweaty and a bit nauseous from the pain, “He fucking shot me! What kind of big brother shoots his baby brother? I was unarmed! Fuck!”

"Easy Clint, I know it wasn't right for him to shoot you." James grabbed Clint's hand and squeezed it.

“He’s not the Barney I remember...even when he chased after me he’d be gentle about trying to coax me back. He’d still try to control me and could get rough if he managed to grab me, but he never did any serious harm to me before...and him claiming he was my alpha? That was fucking weired. Creepy.”

"None of what he was saying to you was normal? It was disgusting to hear for sure…"

Clint shook his head, “It was him but...not like him. At least the bits I could catch during the struggle. Which—he normally would just pin me down and sign at me before trying to drag me. He doesn’t normally talk at me as if my ears aren’t...like this.” he said, gesturing to his ears.

"Well if this helps any, I saw his eyes were red right before Alpine sent him flying. I don't know any normal humans that have naturally red eyes."

“I didn’t notice...too distracted between trying to read his lips and twist out of his grasp...What...do you think he’s cursed?”

James let out a heavy sigh. "When I woke up after being murdered, I noticed several times that my irises were red. Eventually the red faded away and my eyes just went completely white."

“But they’re blue…” Clint said, forgetting in that moment that he saw what no one else did when it came to James. “And—” he stopped when there was a hesitant knock at the open door and Pepper appeared carrying medical supplies.

“Jarvis has sent someone to fetch Doctor Banner.” she said, “But I can at least get started on...cleaning the wound. Um…” her gaze flickered to James, then back to Clint’s leg.

James reluctantly climbed out of the nest, holding Clint's hand as soon as he was out so the omega would still feel a little safe. The alpha swallowed and moved his gaze to the floor.

She took slow steps forward.

“He’s safe.” Clint said, “Probably more scared of you than you are of him.” he tried cracking a joke, but it was hard to smile properly through his pain.

“We need to remove your boots and pants...and bring over the wash basin.”

James nodded and moved away from Clint briefly to grab the wash basin. As soon as the water was close, the alpha returned to Clint's side, helping to take the boots off and then the pants. He whined when he saw how much blood there was from the wound.

“Would it help if I told you it looks worse than it feels?” Clint tried soothing his alpha before hissing when Pepper pressed a wet cloth to the wound to start cleaning and trying to slow the blood flow.

"I've been shot before, I know how bad it feels," James said, smiling. "Kudos to you for being my brave little omega."

“Well I’d rather not impress you like this again.” Clint said through gritted teeth.

"I know." James kissed Clint's hand gently. "I'd rather not see you hurt like this again. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner…"

“N-not your fault. I felt you coming, I knew you’d gone further when I felt you coming...you still heard me. —Fuck, ouch! Ghahhh.” he gripped the blankets under him in his fists as Pepper muttered an apology but didn’t let up on the pressure that had caused his spike in pain. Clint took a moment to breathe before speaking again, “Were you watching bunnies?”

“Sure, I was looking for one to show you,” James said, chuckling. “I’m sorry I wasn’t watching you. I would have been waiting for you at the bridge.”

“And summoned the cold snows sooner to try and cover my tracks, no doubt.” Clint said, nuzzling the alpha’s hand when he brought it up to his face. “A cute bunny to watch would have been a much nicer surprise than a bullet in my leg. Stupid big brother…”

“Um, you two...seem close.” Pepper said, keeping her eyes down at her work cleaning Clint’s leg and keeping pressure on the bleeding.

"Well, we are bonded," James said, glancing up at Pepper as she worked to fix up Clint's leg.

She looked surprised at them before giving a soft, friendly chuckle, “And how does one even meet a ghostly alpha to become bonded?”

“Follow his siren’s song.” Clint joked as casually as he could through teeth gritted by pain.

James shrugged with a smile. "Clint was the only one who heard something other than my howls when we first met."

“Is that—forgive me, but it was hard not to overhear you and Tony’s little discussions sometimes, but is that why you were suddenly having sleepwalking issues that would lead you out into the snow?” she asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. I have a feeling it would have kept happening until he got to hold me.” Clint said with an attempted smile, “It’s like a fairytale, really. True love or whatever. He managed to bond me outside heat.” Since then he’s snuck into my room every night to hold me close.”

"I wasn't going to leave you right after we had bonded," James said. "Besides, you're addicting to be around."

Clint managed a small but proper smile before there was another tap at the door and Jarvis cleared his throat, “Doctor Banner has arrived and will be up here shortly.”

"Good," Pepper said, moving away from the couple. "He'll be able to take better care of you than I can."

"I hope he didn't run into any trouble," James muttered, nuzzling Clint.

A few moments later, a knock came once again from the door, and when Pepper opened it, Bruce was there, looking worried and frazzled, but ready to take a look at Clint. He had his medical bag with him as he hurried to the nest. "Clint, thank god you're alive and safe."

Clint nodded and used his arms to sift himself, leaning more comfortably against his alpha, “Been better, though. Um...is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is fine. Nat and Steve performed a citizens arrest on the two that were chasing you into the inn.” Buce pulled up a chair and looked down at Clint’s leg. “But I’m guessing you didn’t get out of town without getting hurt. Looks like the gun was fired right against your leg, oh my god…”

“Did Clint’s brother get taken care of?” James asked, looking up at Bruce.

The beta looked up at James with wide eyes, hearing the alpha for the first time. “Uh… n-no. No, we couldn’t find him before I got the message that Clint needed my expertise…”

“James left him...at the bridge.” Clint said, sucking in a sharp breath between his teeth as Bruce assessed the damage done to his leg. Bruce was gentle, but it still hurt, and he really was trying not to pass out from the pain. He didn’t want to worry James like that, so he kept himself in the conversation. “Alpine knocked him over, he probably at least has bruises…”

James sighed and hung his head. “Damn it… He’s gonna come back for Clint sooner or later. I saw the look in his eyes. There was so much rage… He clearly wasn’t himself, but he’s dangerous, and he won’t be stopped unless... “ The alpha paused and shook his head. “We just need to find him before he finds Clint.

Bruce made a noise of agreement. “Those two guys at the inn were talking about something when they got locked up. Something about a… hydra?”

James’s head flew up. “Hydra? That’s what the guy who cursed me mentioned right before I died. Hydra is the group he worked for I think.”

“Well, he wont be able to move around much for a while.” Bruce sighed, “I suggest you stay here with him to make sure there aren’t any unwelcome visitors. Miss Potts, please keep pressure on this while I mix up a tonic for Clint.” He requested, waiting for her to comply before he moved to his bag and started pulling out bottles. “I need to operate to get the ball out and assess the internal damage. I’m going to give you something that will both help manage the pain, and put you to sleep. Makes things easier for us both. Sorry for the horrible taste.”

The doctor made careful measurements of the different liquids, mixing them all into a glass before holding it out to Clint.

“But I—”

“Doctor’s orders, Clint.” Bruce said with a serious look.

Clint sighed and reached out to take the glass, giving the tonic a sniff that assaulted his nose, making him grimace. He looked over at Bruce who only crossed his arms with an expectant look until he gave in and brought the glass to his lips.

He sputtered the second it hit his tongue, wanting to gag and spit it out.

“You need to drink it all, Clint.” Bruce insisted.

James nudged Clint’s shoulder. “Come on, the sooner you drink this, quicker you’ll feel better. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

“Don’t make me kiss you to give you a taste of how nasty this is!” Clint pouted, “I’m trying, okay? It’s horrible…”

“I know. If kissing me will help you get it down, I’m more than willing to do so. Pinch your nose if you have to.”

“That trick never works. It just makes you look rude.” Clint muttered, taking the glass to his lips again for another try.

The alpha ran his hand through Clint’s hair as the omega tried once more to drink the concoction. His fingers eventually lightly brushed against the mark on the omega’s neck, and James started crooning to soothe his mate.

Clint eventually got it all down, handing the empty glass off as he scraped the top of his tongue against his teeth to try and strip the lingering flavor away from his offended taste buds. “Next time you hand me something to drink, it had better be coffee.” he told Bruce who chuckled.

“I can do that, but it won’t stop me from giving you the medications and tonics you need for your leg after the coffee. Now, let your alpha hold you and soothe you to sleep so I can get to work on saving your leg.”

James moved closer to Clint and ran his hand through the blond’s hair as he comforted his omega. As worried as he was about Barney coming to attack Clint again, James was more worried for Clint’s health, and he was going to stay by the blond’s side until he woke up after the wound had been taken care of.

Clint relaxed best he could, the tonic slowly taking effect as his alpha’s crooning and soft touches helped soothe him until his eyes finally drooped closed.

Bruce got to work, taking out what he needed from his medical bag so it was ready when he needed it.

It took a while, but Bruce finally finished up. The bloody lead ball in a tin after having been fished out of Clint’s leg, his wound cleaned, disinfected, and stitched up before he wrapped the wound in clean bandages.

“The ball hit his tibia and has caused hairline fractures, so he needs to be kept off his feet until they heal.” he said as he cleaned up the mess, “James, I know your alpha instinct is rearing to find the man who did this, but I suggest you stay here with him as he heals, keep him off his feet. Take care of him. The others had already been talking about staying over here in the surrounding rooms in case this Barney Barton comes back before he’s found, so there will be plenty of protection nearby.”

James nodded. “Thank you. I…I really want to tear this Barney’s head off. I say that now while Clint is still out because I know he still cares for his brother a bit, but damn it. I saw the control he was under. I know what he was feeling because I used to feel that. Hydra needs to be stopped before they take advantage of someone I care about.”

“I’m just a doctor, all I know is treating sickness and injuries. I know nothing of this...Hydra control or whatever it is, so I can’t make suggestions on how to deal with such things. All I can suggest is what is best for Clint’s recovery. Now,” He held up a bottle “This is for his pain when he wakes. Three drops in a glass of water once every two hours for as long as he needs it.” he set the bottle on the nightstand.

Again James nodded. “Thank you again. I’ll stay here with Clint. Make sure everyone knows he’s okay, alright? I don’t want anyone to be worried about him, especially after being chased by the people who were going to drag him back to his father…”

“I...don't know if there is any truth to the claim, but the two that were captured and are now sitting behind bars had claimed that Clint’s father, Governor Barton—or former if true, passed into the afterlife a year ago next February. If it is fact true, then Clint’s brother is the family’s head and it is he who still wishes to drag Clint back to the family homestead where he’d be expected to act a ‘proper omega’, whatever that means.”

James growled. “I truly hope that now that their father is gone that Barney isn’t really the way he acted when he caught Clint. Son of a bitch is getting my wrath if he is.”

“Settle, alpha, you’ll wake your omega if you get too worked up.” Bruce said, patting his shoulder, “I’ll be back to check on his wound and change bandages every so often. Maybe get him into a nice sleep shirt so that he’s more comfortable, and I’ll make sure the others know to let you know of any updates regarding any of this mess.”

The alpha sighed and settled down, nuzzling Clint and getting a whiff of his omega’s scent. “Right… also thank you for not freaking out when I spoke to you. I don’t know what I sound like to you, but… thank you.”

“You...sound like a lost voice in the wind.” Bruce said, “It’s haunting, but not anything close to the terrifying screech you’re known for around here.”

James tilted his head. “Lost voice… Well, another reason I’m glad Clint can hear me normally, and see me like I used to look. It’s… reassuring.”

“He loves you, and I don’t think that would change if he heard you as the rest of us do.”

“It’s a miracle he can hear me at all. I’m glad I can give him that opportunity to hear again.”

“That is very true. I’ve gotten used to only talking to him when I know he’s looking at me but still I forget he can’t hear. Maybe that is why he can hear you beyond the ghostly wind. Whatever magic is surrounding you reacts to him differently.”

James looked down at Clint and lowered his eyebrows. “Once my curse is gone, he probably won’t be able to hear me anymore…”

“That is very likely, yes. But you’ll have sign and his lip-reading. I know it’s not the same, but...as long as he still has you, I’m sure he’ll be happy.”

“I suppose. But I know I’ll hate seeing his face when he realizes he can’t hear me anymore.”

“I can’t do anything to help that. But for now, it’s not a problem. He can hear you, he can see you, and he’s happy with you.”

James nodded. “If he’s happy, then I’m happy, no matter what.”

Bruce nodded and patted James’ shoulder once more before hesitating, “You know, you might look less scary if you updated your wardrobe. The ragged old war uniform doesn’t help much. I’m sure Tony would love to get you into something less moth-eaten. Clint might like the view, too.”

The alpha looked down at his clothes. "I guess my uniform isn't in the best shape… maybe I'll talk to Tony once this whole thing is taken care of."

“I don’t mean to make you self conscious, of course, I just know you don’t like scaring people, and I thought it might help lessen the scary effect. I uh, I noticed how you shifted uncomfortably every time a new house staff member rushed in with boiled water or anything else I requested."

"Not used to so many people seeing me like this. My social skills have really been lacking these last few decades."

“I understand. There was a time I wasn’t great at it either. I was always angry and breaking things which kept people at a distance.” Bruce admitted, “It took me a while and one special friendship to finally find peace with myself. Find ambition. I went off to the big city to learn medicine and came back to make up for my past by helping people.”

He smiled, “Of course, it also helped to know that she was here waiting for me.”

James smiled back. "You and Nat do seem to be close. Even before you two started getting involved with each other. Watching you two grow up was nice, seeing you two latch onto each other as kids. Probably more information than you wanted to know…"

“You would watch us? The town’s people, I mean, not just...Nat and I…”

"Yeah, you have no idea how badly I wanted to just return to normal life. Of course I couldn't get past the bridge, but that made it safe for me to watch."

“Do you know what it is about the bridge that you can’t cross?”

"No, I just know that every time I try to cross, I'm met with a very painful barrier that forces me back."

“You can’t even linger on it? Hmm.” Bruce rubbed his chin before nodding, “Well, I take my leave, James, remember, three drops in water every two hours once he wakes up.”

“I’ll remember,” James said with a nod. “If anyone wants to come visit, I’m sure Clint would like to see everyone after what happened.”

“I’m sure everyone will once he’s awake. For now we’ll leave you alone to care for your injured omega.”

James responded by curling up around Clint and closing his eyes, resting his face near the omegas scent gland so he could relax himself.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Clint moaned as he shifted, trying to roll over, but unable to. He felt like crap, his head felt unpleasantly fuzzy, his throat as dry as sand under the hot sun, and a sharp, persistent pain ebbing through his leg as the effects of sleep slowly stripped itself away

He struggled against it, wanting to go back to not being able to feel anything, but finally there was no fighting it, and he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” James’s soft voice said, trying not to startle the omega. “Don’t move too much, doctor wants you to keep your leg still.”

“Hurts…” Clint groaned out, his voice rough and painful. “Fuck…”

“I know. Here, I have something for you to take.” James carefully got out of the nest and made the medicinal mix of things that Clint was supposed to take for his pain. The alpha handed it over to his omega. “I don’t think this will taste as bad as the last stuff you had to drink.”

Clint scrunched up his nose as he took the glass and took a small test sip. Water. Water with a strange but faint tang, but water all the same. He tipped it back and drank greedily until it was gone. Then he handed the glass back to James. “Thanks...that...that feels better on my throat at least.”

“Good.” James set the glass to the side and then cupped the side of Clint’s face with his hand and a smile. “I’m also on direct orders to stay with you no matter what, so you’ve got a ton of cuddling time ahead of you.”

“No complaints there.” Clint said with a small smile, “Bruce say anything about my leg or how long I’m stuck resting it? Was the ball still in my leg? Did he get it out and leave it here? I wouldn’t mind giving it back to Barney myself.”

“You’ve got hairline fractures, but Bruce did take the ball out. He left it here for us.”

“Good, think I’ll make a slingshot to return it to my brother next time I see him. Hope it gives him a right awful bruise where it hits his stupid fucking alpha balls.” the omega huffed. “And don’t think I won’t carry it around with me everywhere on the off chance I’ll see him!”

“I would prefer you keep it on you, honestly. But you’re not moving for a while, so just relax and let me cuddle you until you can walk on your leg again.” James chuckled as he got back in the nest.

“You know, if anyone else was telling me I wasn’t going to move like that, I’d be rather cross. But since it’s you...yes, alpha.” Clint paused, “But can I make the rule of no shirts on alphas in my nest during this?”

The alpha smirked. “Well, wouldn’t that be a distraction from your healing process?”

“Shirt is not pants, James.” Clint said, rolling his eyes, “I just want easy skin contact. You know us omegas like the feel of skin against skin with those we’re close with. I’d ask Tony for skin, too, if he was going to cuddle me.”

“Fair enough.” James pulled away long enough to take his top off. Once he was topless, the alpha settled in next to Clint again. “Just don’t get frisky on me. I’ll have to make you stop.”

“Me? Frisky? Never!” Clint said rather dramatically. It helped that he felt a little fuzzy from whatever it was in the water he’d drank, and the pain in his leg had started to ebb off.

“You are the horniest little omega I’ve ever known, I know how easily you get frisky with me,” James chuckled.

“I would say that you are the frisky one, alpha. Sweeping up into my room the night we met to bed and bond me. How frisky. What was a sweet innocent omega like I to do?”

“You thought I was just a dream the night we met. And then you were being so perfect, I had to bond you that night. I’m surprised it took.”

“Exactly! I was dreaming a fantasy, you were being frisky.” Clint grinned.

“You came onto me first,” James argued with a smile.

“Did I? I remember shivering in a snow bank like the innocent thing that I am while this big, sexy alpha stood over me, looking at me with pure interest.” 

“Once you had your mind set that I was just a dream, you started flirting with me almost instantly.”

“Mmm, don’t remember that. Nope, I’m cute and innocent and pure, and not at all frisky.”

"You're high on drugs," James laughed. "But you're right about the cute part."

Clint gasped, “I never take drugs!”

“God, you’re fucking adorable.”

Clint let out a giggle and curled up into James’ side best he could with his leg stiff and bandaged as it was.

“Good thing I’m here to keep you in your nest, right?” James nuzzled Clint. “Oh, by the way, Bruce suggested that I find some new clothes to wear, since my uniform isn’t the most welcoming in looks at the moment…”

“You in new alpha fashion? I didn’t think about that.” Clint said in surprise as he looked at James, trying to imagine him in something more modern. Maybe similar to what most alphas wore to Tony’s fancy party.

His face flushed as he imagined it. James with his long hair pulled back with a satin ribbon, his body fitted in a sophisticated suit with the left sleeve folded and tacked neatly up at the shoulder.

“You, sir alpha, are trying to make me frisky!” he accused.

“No I’m not!” James laughed again. “I just told you I was considering finding different clothes to wear, not that I was trying to get you frisky.”

“You’re putting images in my head that go straight to my other head!”

“ _ You _ are coming up with those images by yourself. You’ve got a very active imagination, omega.”

“I’d say a more accurate imagination, dream alpha.”

“Well you should focus on resting so your leg heals, not daydreaming of how I ravish you every night when I visit you.” James smirked.

“Mean.” Clint pouted.

"Am I mean for wanting your leg to heal up properly?"

“You tease me about ravishing me when we can’t.”

"Well I can't do that, but I can give you a kiss if you want."

“Are you sure we can’t play a little?” Clint flushed, a hand trailing down to the tie of James’ pants.

James quickly grabbed Clint's wrist with a smile. "I'm sure, Clint."

Clint humphed and pressed his cheek to James’ peck, “But I feel fuzzy and floaty and—”

“God, you’re such a horney omega, aren’t you? Even after you’ve been shot!” Tony interrupted from the doorway before striding in.

"Hi, Tony," James greeted with a smile. "I keep telling Clint that he's the one who's making himself frisky."

“You’re kidding, right? It’s totally you. He can’t help but want your knot any better than I can’t help wanting Steve’s when he’s with me! It’s the alpha’s fault completely!” Tony grinned, crawling into the nest next to the couple and tucking himself into Clint’s side, “No more getting shot, though, okay? I was real worried about you. I tried following so you wouldn’t be alone until you reached James, but you were too fast, and I have a twisted ankle. Not that I would have wanted you to slow down at all.”

“How is everyone else?” James asked, glancing down at Tony’s now wrapped up ankle.

“No one else was injured, at least on our side of things. One of those alphas did end up with a pretty nasty black eye. Steve didn’t like some of the stuff he was saying and he found a way to use his fist to shut him up I guess. Fury lectured Steve for that since the guy was already in custody. Nat’s been out trying to find your brother, so we haven't seen her in a while. Bruce and Phil, strangely enough, have been snooping around that bridge but won't say why. The rest are getting settled in rooms here to stay until a certain omega’s leg heals enough for him to move around.”

“Good, no one was hurt.” James sighed. “I’m surprised they haven’t found Clint’s brother yet. Alpine hit him pretty hard a couple of times, so he’s got to be hurting pretty bad.”

Tony shrugged, “He has to be good at hiding if Nat hasn’t found him yet. She’s the best at searching for people. Fury actually hires her to help with searching when people go missing or a criminal is on the run. Usually it’s just missing people like little kids who have wandered off and their parents are worried, or...you know, a storm...uh...but anyway. She normally is very quick and successful in finding whatever person she sets out for.”

“Then we can only hope she finds Barney quickly. Otherwise he’ll eventually have his brother’s alpha coming after him, and I’m sure he won’t want that again.”

Tony nodded and looked at Clint who had fallen silent and didn’t seem to have paid much attention seeing as his gaze was lowered and not studying lips. He reached forward to take Clint’s hand so that the omega would look up at him again, “Don’t worry, we have everything under control. You just relax and let yourself heal.”

Clint nodded and sighed, “Hate this, though.”

“I know you were feeling conflicted earlier,” James said. “I know Barney is your brother… and it’s possible that he was under the influence of magic, based on my own experiences, but I hope for your sake that he can be changed.”

“I’m always conflicted with Barney. But I—always just thought he was under Father’s influence, and without Father, he wouldn’t...but he told me Father was gone and still he was...cruel. I don’t know about magic being involved, but his goal was still the same…”

“Being around your father so much must have rubbed off on him,” the alpha said. “Maybe we’ll be lucky and he’ll be willing to change.”

“...Still slingshotting that lead ball into his dick, change or no.” Clint muttered.

“Uh, what?” Tony blinked, “I think I missed something here.”

“Clint wants to slingshot the bullet that was shot into his leg at his brother,” James said. “And I’m letting him. Once his leg is healed.”

“Well then, let me design a proper slingshot for you!” Tony grinned, “I bet Steve will let me use his forge now that we’re bonded. That’s the only thing that has been stopping me from turning my designs into reality. Using a fireplace isn’t nearly hot enough to work with. Discovered that as a kid.”

“You like to create things?” James asked with a smile. “The Starks that I knew about were a smart bunch. Had a custom musket from one, actually.”

“I do! But I’m an omega so my father never really let me. He had his own designs of course, but he had paid the local blacksmith to forge the prototypes for him before he sent it off to be manufactured in the city at the factory our family owns. All that is currently being run by my dad’s old second in command, though after Steve and I marry and I have my alpha to ‘control my omegan impulses’ or whatever bullshit like that the law states, I’ll be able to take back over the full extent of the family company.”

"How nice! I hope that goes well for you," James said, smiling wide. 

“Steve also said he doesn't care about restricting me so I’ll be able to have as much fun as I want designing things for the world! He’ll just be there to yell at the alphas who dare question me.” Tony giggled, “I have plans. I want to see if there are other omegas who would like to invent, and I’ll give them a way to do that.”

“Well I’m not one for inventing, but I appreciate you doing that, Tony.” Clint smiled.

“You’re gonna make omegas like yourself live a lot easier one day,” James said. “And I’ll also yell at anyone who tells you that your place is not at a forge.”

“Yup, you definitely got yourself a keeper, Clint.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Clint smiled.

The alpha leaned against Clint and crooned softly. “I’d have to say that Clint is a keeper as well.”

“You bet I am.” Clint said at the same time that Tony responded.

“Of course he is.” 

The alpha smiled and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Thank you, by the way, to both of you. You’ve both helped me feel like I fit into society again, even if I am a ghost. Also, Tony, Bruce mentioned something about helping me find clothes to wear other than my old uniform.”

Tony’s eyes lit up, “You have no idea how bad I’ve been itching to burn those rags you wear and get you looking like a civilized ghost of modern days! Ah, can’t take you to get measured and fitted, though...maybe we can compare your size to Steve’s and go from there? You are shorter than him though...hmm, Thor’s out. He’s tall and huge, think Happy’s a bit shorter than you, but not by much? So maybe take his height as a base and Steve’s builtness. You’re a little less wide in the shoulders but that can be easily adjusted—not by me, I don’t sew, but Pepper does! I heard she met you so she can help. Now colors, dark colors would look stunning maybe some blue to bring out those eyes that Clint gets to see.” Tony mumbled, looking between the alpha and the old portrait that hung over the fireplace in Clint’s room.

“Whatever you think will work. I’m not familiar with modern looks, unfortunately.” The alpha chuckled. “But I don’t think I want to get rid of my uniform entirely. Maybe… we can bury it with my family. Clint did say there was a memorial made in my name.”

“Fine, I won’t burn the rags, then. But no more wearing them once you get your new wardrobe!”

“Tony did away with my old clothes, too.”

“Your patches had patches, Clint.” Tony pointed out.

“My old uniform has lots of holes, sure,” James said. “But they’re still meaningful to me as a soldier. Besides, maybe someday my uniform can be restored to its former glory. Not that it was ever really glorious… It just means a lot to me because I fought to create this nation in it.”

“We’ll find a way to honor it.” Clint said, rubbing James’ wrist. “My ‘rags’ were just rags because they were all I had for a long time. Yours have personal meaning to you.”

James nodded, nuzzling Clint’s neck with a sigh. “When I get rid of this curse, I sure hope I won’t have too much trouble trying to go back to normal life.”

“You’ll have help, and not just me. You have friends, James.” Clint said.

“I know. I’m honestly really glad I have so many friends now. Decades of being alone and having to watch all my old friends die was really painful.” The alpha closed his eyes and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. “Thank god I have you now.”

“And one day the curse will break and the world will be open to you again.” Tony said. “Now, I’m just going to cuddle Clint and maybe nap while waiting for Steve to finish—whatever it is he’s up to.”

“Have your cuddle time,” James said with a smile. “You both need time to rest and not be up on your feet.”

“Yeah, Steve was not happy when I was up and about. Wouldn’t let me go with him to do whatever it is he’s up to. Told me to come have omega time with Clint. I said that’s impossible with an alpha around but he sent me anyway.”

“He was smart. Your ankle looks like it’s swollen pretty good.” James shifted to gently touch Tony’s ankle. “Just relax and hold Clint. I can leave the room if you want, but no getting handsy if I do.”

“Not even a little?” Tony asked, making Clint chuckle.

“He wouldn’t even let me get a little handsy with him.”

“Not even a little touch,” James said, smirking. “You both have injuries that need to heal, and moving around won’t help them. Besides, the doctor ordered no movement for Clint.”

“Our injuries are not on our hands.” Tony smirked, making Clint laugh.

James raised an eyebrow. “Mmm, well just don’t make me call Bruce here again. Sure would be awkward to tell him that you two hurt yourselves while getting handsy with each other.”

“We’ll be fine, alpha. We won't hurt our leg or ankle further. Just some gentle cuddles.” Clint promised.

“I trust you. Besides, I think if you try anything your leg will hurt too much to get far anyways.” The alpha smiled and kissed Clint’s cheek before getting out of the nest.

“Don’t stay away too long.” Clint smiled before settling down with Tony.

“You know I hate to be away from you.” The alpha smiled, grabbing his top and putting it back on, then he slipped out the window by phasing through it, as he always had for the entire month previous, and then he was gone, out in the snow searching for something to do. 

As opposed to whistling for Alpine, James decided instead to walk around the Stark property. To one side he noticed a field where most of the horses in the stables were running around and playing together. He smiled when he saw Lucky, then he saw Alpine there as well, interacting with the other horses as if she were alive again, and it made James happy to know that she was making new friends as well. 

The other side of the property was consumed by the forest, which James had seen plenty of times, so he wandered about until he eventually ended up inside. A few of the staff were up and about, working to make sure rooms were ready for people to move into, like Tony had mentioned. It was going to be nice having the people James trusted living in close quarters with each other. It reminded him of his days as a soldier, spending weeks on the frontlines with his comrades. Sighing, James moved to the kitchen, where he found Jarvis, Pepper, and Steve all working to prepare food for guests and residents.

Steve looked up and smiled, “Want to help peel potatoes?” he asked, waving the half peeled vegetable in the air at him.

“Sure.” James approached with a smile, grabbing a potato and a knife to start peeling. “Been working long on food?”

“Not long. I was across the river for a bit to do some searching of my own.” Steve shrugged, going back to peeling the potato in his hand, “Got back here and figured I’d make myself useful in ways other than becoming a chair for Tony. I sent him up to cuddle with Clint because that, at least, would keep him off that ankle.”

“I told the two not to get handsy with each other.” James chuckled. “I don’t think they’ll be able to pull that off very well.”

“Those two omegas have little self control.” Steve agreed, “Should be fine as long as they keep off their injuries. After all, omegas sharing a nest together is far from how they share a nest with an alpha. I uh...accidently walked in on some omegas one time when I was just at the age of presentation. Some omegas of my own age had stole away up into the hayloft of a barn on the outskirts of town and I had been helping the farmer. He sent me up to get some things from the loft and...well, it was awkward for all of us.” Steve admitted awkwardly.

James laughed. “I bet. I can’t say that I’ve had an experience like that before, but when I was a teenager I did accidentally bump into an alpha that was much older than me. I snapped at him and he snapped right back. I don’t think I left my home for that whole week.”

“Intimidating alpha? Probably close to rut? Yeah, I’ve bumped into some of those...hell, I’ve been that alpha a few times. Felt bad afterwards.” He set the potato aside and grabbed another to peel. “So, I’ve been looking at some of the old family things that has been collecting dust. Found Stevie’s journal. He referred to you as Bucky a lot.”

“Yeah, with my middle name being Buchanan, calling me Bucky was a fun nickname he’d call me by. Eventually, all my friends started calling me Bucky.”

“Mind if I call you that?” Steve shrugged his shoulders, “It just feels right, even if I’ve been calling you James since learning about you from Clint.”

James paused in peeling his potato, suddenly feeling like he was talking to his brother once more. After all, he had noticed that Steve’s voice had been similar to Stevie’s. James turned his head and looked at the blond alpha with a smile. “I think I’d like that, actually.”

Steve gave a smile and nodded, “Then I’ll call you Bucky from now on!”

James only seemed to smile wider. "If I like you calling me that, then maybe everyone else can start calling me Bucky too. Just like with my old friends."

“I’m sure everyone will if you want to be known as Bucky again.” Steve nodded, “The people who cursed you...they took so much away from you. This is your chance to take some of it back, and I would like to help with that where I can.”

"I do appreciate the help. It's made me feel more alive than I have in decades."

“Nothing more riveting to make you feel alive than peeling potatoes.” Pepper commented with a small smile as she continued to chop the peeled potatoes up.

"Ever since I met Clint, I've been slowly exposed to modern life again, and it feels so good to be included once more." James picked up another potato to peel. "I love it here, and in a strange way, I'm almost glad I was cursed so I could be here with my new friends and my mate."

“Silver lining.” Steve nodded, “It took a while, but you found it.”

"I absolutely did. It only took a few decades." James scoffed at the amount of time that had really passed since he was alive.

“Lifetimes.” Steve agreed, “And now you get to make it count. One lifetime with the omega of your dreams.”

"I consider myself lucky," James admitted. "Clint is so perfect, I'm still amazed that our bond took the very night we met. Face to face, that is."

“You are very lucky with that. Tony wanted the same to happen with us, but no matter how many times I bit him, it didn’t silver until he was in heat.”

"I'm glad you two are bonded now, though," James offered. "You two are a picture perfect couple."

“Took me long enough to make a move though—and really, Tony made the first move. I didn’t until after that.” Steve laughed.

"Jeez, Steve, you really made him wait." The brunet alpha laughed. "Though I'm not really surprised that Tony made the first move. He's an omega who knows what he wants."

“I’m shy, I guess.” Steve shrugged, his cheeks red. “Never been great with flirting, either. When I wanted to flirt I was awkward, but I’ve been informed when I wasn’t trying to flirt, I came off as flirty. Apparently Clint thought I was flirting with him the first time we met—I was just trying to be nice and I didn’t want him rushing off into a storm…”

"Flirting takes some skill, as I've learned. Especially modern flirting. It's changed since I was alive, surprisingly."

“My great-great grandfather’s journal did mention a few times that you were popular with the town’s ‘carriers’, a term I assume used to be used to imply both omegas and beta women, but I wouldn’t advise using it these days. He spoke of it before he got to court my great-great grandmother, saying how he was envious of your ease to talk to them while he can’t manage to not make a fool of himself whenever he so much as thinks about Peggy.”

Steve looked up, “But I wonder, has flirting changed, or is it that it’s changed because it’s Clint you have your flirting skills turned to?”

“It’s definitely changed over time. Really, alphas would just walk up to carriers and impress them until one fell for the alpha. Don’t know if you could really call that flirting, but that’s how flirting used to be really. Now I’ve noticed there’s a lot more courting involved, which you used to see only in the lower classes. Nobles didn’t really ever court. They just found some other noble that had a lot of money and stuck with them their whole life. I’m glad to see that trend has died out a bit.”

“Around here at least.” Steve nodded, “In the larger cities it’s still all about class and money. Small towns like Winterbrook have loosened in such traditions and looks at marriage as a thing for love rather than status. It makes me very lucky. In the city a common blacksmith like me would never get to do more than glance at an omega like Tony.”

"You are very lucky. Good thing Tony loves you to death." James chuckled.

“If his clinginess to me is any indication of that, I can’t argue.” Steve chuckled, “I rather enjoy it, actually. Even if I make him stop when it’s not an appropriate time.”

" Pretty sure that he enjoys it just as much as you do."

“I have no doubt.” Steve laughed. “He’s never subtle with his affections.”

"Neither is Clint. It's nice to have an omega who likes to cuddle."

“I imagine it’s especially nice after being alone for so long.”

"Honestly… if I could cry again, I probably would have done so many times since meeting Clint. It was so nice to have someone see me as my true self."

“He’s good for you. And if anything was going to convince anyone that soulmates exist, then you two certainly are that thing.”

James nodded. "Not every day that a couple gets bonded outside of a heat."

“That’s an overstatement.” Steve chuckled, finishing the last potato and setting down his knife, “I’m pretty confident that if your brother were here still, he’d be really happy for you, Bucky.”

James smiled at the use of his nickname. "He would have loved Clint," he said, setting down his own knife. "The two would have gotten into lots of trouble together, no doubt."

“I’m sure they’d end up for a night behind bars together if they had been friends.” Steve laughed.

"Probably. Neither would regret it though, I guarantee that."

“From what I know of Clint and the stories and journal of Stevie, then I’d have to agree. You’re lucky they aren’t close friends. You’d have your hands full if they were. Clint and Tony are bad enough, I think. They gang up on me sometimes to get me helpless to whatever it is Tony wants to do with me. I’m sure they’ll do it to you, too in time.”

"I heard they both ganged up on you so Tony could get you to start courting him. Crafty little omegas, they are."

“They did. Omegas are quite forward when they are done waiting, and they get their friends to team up.”

James laughed. "I sure would hate to be cornered by a bunch of omegas. I think that would be more intimidating than a challenging alpha."

“As alphas, we know what to expect with alphas. We do not know what to expect with omegas. The world should stop underestimating them. They are smart and crafty. Truly something to be feared.” Steve laughed.

"A force of nature, really, especially if they're mad. God I hope I don't ever make Clint mad. My life will be over for sure."

“No relationships are without a little conflict. Lets just hope we survive if we do something wrong to anger our omegas.”

"God help us if we do." James shook his head while still smiling. "Mind taking a walk outside?"

“Uh,” Steve looked over at Jarvis and Pepper, the second of which shrugged and made a shooing motion as the potatoes had all been peeled. “Yeah, it seems we have the time.”

"Great." James smiled and left the kitchen, going right out the front door of the mansion once they reached it. Once he was outside, the alpha whistled for Alpine.

“Should I get Nomad?” Steve asked, watching the ghostly horse trot right through the fence that kept the horses from running free, “I did bring him with me here, so he’s not back in the town stables.”

"Sure, let's go for a ride," James said, petting Alpine's neck. "By the way, I don't think you've met Alpine officially."

“No, I haven’t. Clint talks about her a lot, though.” Steve smiled at the horse, letting her nose at his shoulder before petting her. “Nice to meet you too.”

"She's a real sweetie unless you hurt someone she cares about." James patted her neck again before getting up on her back.

“Someone like Clint who is currently up in his room cuddling with Tony and hopefully staying off his injured leg?”

"Someone exactly like Clint, who is probably getting handsy with Tony, but as long as they don't hurt themselves I'm okay with it." James chuckled.

“Those two are helpless...why do we love them?” Steve joked.

"They make us the happiest we've ever been," the brunet said. "Come on, I wanna see how fast Nomad can run."

“Alright, wait here, I’ll get him saddled up.” Steve said before hurrying towards the private stable to get Nomad ready for a ride.

While James waited, he rode Alpine around, getting her worked up and ready for a good race. It had been a long time since James had raced any of his friends, and he knew that Alpine was a fast horse. He just hoped that Nomad was also a fast horse.

Before too long Steve appeared upon Nomad’s back, trotting a good warm-up pace towards the ghostly duo. “Where too, Bucky?”

“How good are you at trail riding? There’s an old trail not far from here I used to race my friends on.”

“Haven't gotten a chance to do it much, but I can give it a try.”

“Great! I’ll try not to leave you behind.” James laughed and snapped Alpine’s reins, then the horse took off with a neigh, the alpha still laughing as he rode.

“Then you should have given me the head start, Buck!” Steve laughed back, taking chase.

“Come on, a horse named Nomad should be able to move quickly,” The other alpha called over his shoulder. “Let me see what that horse can do!”

“You and your horse can phase through trees!” Steve countered.

“I still have the skills to dodge trees, Steve. Alpine and I don’t always go right through the trees!”

“Which means you still do sometimes!” Steve laughed, urging Nomad faster.

“When I have to get to Clint quicker, I do. Racing you? I’m giving you a fair race!” James laughed and urged Alpine to go faster, even as Nomad and Steve were starting to catch up.

“No tricky ghost powers, then!”

“I haven’t phased through trees yet, Steve, your horse is just slow!”

“He’s just warming up.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, Alpine can run for miles.” James glanced back with a smirk. “We’re almost to the trail. Race officially starts when we get there.”

“There going to be an endpoint?”

"The trail ends near the river. Whoever gets to the riverbank first wins."

Steve nodded, “You’re on.” he said, flicking the reigns.

The trees broke away, and a very clear trail was beaten down that James took off down. It was wide enough for two riders to be side by side for casual rides or high speed chases. It was the perfect race track for a couple of friends, and James couldn't help but smile wider and laugh louder.

Steve and Nomad took off as soon as they got there, riding hard down the trail, the alpha laughing as he glanced at James.

The two made eye contact briefly, both with wide smiles on their faces. James whooped and urged Alpine to go faster.

Alpine let out a gleeful neigh as she pushed forward, happy to be running with another horse again. She knew the trail by heart and pushed forward around a curve, tighter than Nomad was able, and gaining a slight lead.

“Good girl, Alpine,” James praised as he reached down to pat her neck, his rear barely on the saddle he rode on. “Come on, Steve, don’t fall behind now!”

“Who’s falling behind? It certainly isn’t us!” Steve laughed, pulling past James into the lead.

“So your horse can move!” James laughed and leaned in against Alpine’s neck, creating less resistance for Alpine to run against.

“Of course he can, and he doesn’t like losing.” Steve smirked.

“Neither does Alpine. Come on girl!” James whistled in his horse’s ear, and the horse took another curve on the trail as tight as she possibly could.

Steve laughed, leaning forward.

In the end, as the two reached the riverbank, they found it too close to call, and Steve grinned as he climbed down off Nomad so that his horse could get himself a drink.

“I suppose I can’t complain about a tie.”

James laughed as he dismounted. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever tied with a friend in that race. You’ve got a good horse, Steve.”

“I sure do.” he agreed, “You do, too. Such a fast girl.” Steve praised the ghostly white horse, petting her nose up to her forehead and back down. It was a marvel. Her hair appeared to be missing in spots, and ruined in others. Like it should be rough to the touch. But it felt soft and whole, like he was touching any other horse. Like his eyes were lying to him about what he saw.

“She’s been by my side since she was just a little filly. I’m extremely lucky she got to stick by my side after death as well.”

“You know...I’m starting to think Clint is right...I don’t think either of you are actually dead.” Steve muttered, marveling at the soft feel of Alpine’s face.

“You think that too?” James furrowed his eyebrows. “I suppose it could be possible…. But it really did feel like I died. My heart stopped and everything.”

“Maybe that was just the curse setting in or something? Because petting Alpine, feeling over where there is only bone...I feel her hair. She feels like any other horse, and not at all the way she looks. And Clint’s never once even hinted at the idea that he could feel what's missing on you. Well, apart from your arm. I think that may be actually gone, but the other places. If the corpse-like damage can’t be felt...then maybe it’s just an illusion.”

The brunet looked down at his arm, noting a part where his bone could be seen under torn fabric. He held his arm out to Steve. “If you can feel Alpine’s hair… you think you might feel my skin rather than bone?”

Steve nodded, “You won’t mind the touch?” he asked, just to be sure.

“No, I’m used to being touched at this point. Just… don’t freak out on me if you feel bone.”

“I think it’s a more freeky experience when the feel of something doesn’t match up with how it looks.” Steve said truthfully before reaching forward to take James’ arm and rolling the remains of the tattered sleeve up his forearm. He spent a moment studying it, building up what to expect the touch to feel like before he finally ran his fingers over smooth skin and the tickle of arm hair. Visually, it didn’t even look like he was quite touching the ghost, his fingers hovering just a little over the bone that was supposedly exposed.

Steve looked up at James, “You have skin, Buck. It’s warm and smooth and a little hairy.”

James felt something similar to his heart beating quicker, even though he knew he hadn’t had a heartbeat in a long time. He blinked, looking confused down at his arm. “Damn...I… I really didn’t die? This damned body is just an illusion?”

“That’s what it feels like, at least.” Steve nodded, “Which means that Clint might be able to see through whatever illusion is on you and Alpine to make you two look...scary. When we found the portrait of you that Stevie had painted, Clint said that’s what you look like to him, only your hair is messier and you’re not as clean-shaven, which seems like pretty specific differences when you think about it. I imagine out on the battlefield you wouldn’t have been able to shave as often, and without a hair tie your hair would get tangled by the wind.”

James nodded. “Weeks would go by before I had a chance to shave sometimes… I can’t believe that the way I look is just an illusion. Everything about my life has been an illusion, and I was taken away from my family as if they didn’t matter to me at all…”

The alpha sighed and rubbed his eyes. God he wanted to cry so bad, but his body wouldn’t let him. Or maybe that was just an illusion as well. Maybe he really was crying and he was cursed to never be able to feel that. 

“This is such bullshit,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion, and yeah he was most likely crying underneath the illusion.

Snow had started falling, the wind picking up around them.

“Hey,” Steve placed one hand on James’ shoulder, the other cupping his face, his thumb moving as if it had felt moisture and was wiping it away, “I don’t know why this was done to you, but I can promise you that we will do everything we can think of to try and rescue you from this curse. I  _ promise _ that, Bucky.”

“I abandoned my family because of this curse,” James said, squeezing his eyes shut. “They believed I had died, and I apparently never did! I’ve been suffering all these years without my family, being forced to watch everything I knew and loved change into something completely foreign.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Buck. You were cursed and tricked—manipulated. This illusion on you—you see it too, which means it’s meant to keep you thinking you can’t reenter society. To make you think you are an outsider. That no one would be here for you. You never chose this.” Steve insisted, “Your family never stopped loving you. They missed you, and it is not your fault for staying away. I know my great-great grandfather would have understood if he knew even half as much of the truth that we now know. Lord’s mercy, I think he would have hunted down whomever did this to you himself if he knew… This isn’t your fault.”

James looked at Steve again. "I know… but it just feels like I did something wrong to deserve this."

“You didn’t, I’m sure you didn’t. I know we only just met but I can feel it. You did nothing wrong. You’re a victim of a horrible fate, and it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for this.” Steve sighed, looking around. There was a fallen tree nearby, and he led James over to it, sitting down next to him, “It’s okay to cry. Just let it out, Bucky, it’s okay.”

James leaned heavily against Steve, and he was sure he was sobbing underneath that illusion, is his shoulders shaking so much was anything to go by. It was a terrible fate to not even be able to physically cry when James knew he really wanted to show that emotion. But at least having the physical shakes to know he was crying was better than not having any physical sign to show he was emotional, other than the slight threat of a storm around him.

A wet spot was starting to appear on Steve’s shoulder under James’ face where it pressed to the fabric of his thick winter’s cloak. The sky grey with the first heavy flutters of snowfall, and a bitter wind starting to whistle through the trees. But Steve stayed, allowing James all the time he needed after they had discovered a hard truth.

After a solid ten minutes of the wind blowing and snowflakes falling, the weather started to calm once more, and James sat up fully. He wiped his eyes and sighed when he couldn't feel any wetness. He did take comfort that there was a wet spot on Steve's cloak. "Sorry about the wet spot," he mumbled while looking at the ground.

“It’s not a problem, really. I just hope you feel a little better?”

“A little, yeah. I mean, I just found out I’m technically still alive, and I missed out on being around my family for so many years, but I think that’s better than thinking I actually died and I’ve been living as a ghost this whole time. An actual ghost, that is.”

“Yeah…” Steve rubbed James’ back, “But now you know what you feel and experience with Clint is real. I know you can taste again if it’s from his lips, so I assume there are other things you can only experience with him, too. And now you know it’s all real. That something about him can break through the curse and let you experience life again.” Steve said in hopes that it’d cheer James up a little.

“Yeah.. I wonder, since I can taste things now, if I can eat again. I know I can smell again, because I smelled those potatoes we were peeling earlier.”

“I’m sure no one would mind if you joined us all for dinner and tried it.” Steve smiled, “It could be a sign that the curse is weakening at last.”

“You have no idea how bad I want that to be true. And if Clint is somehow helping me break this curse, then I have so much to thank him for once it is broken.”

“I’m sure he’ll let you thank him quite vigorously once his leg heals up.” Steve smirked, sending his fellow alpha a wink before looking over at their horses, “How about we ride back, go up to interrupt our handsy omegas, and carry them down to the dining room before they get the fool idea of trying to walk there themselves.”

James smiled. “Sounds good. Thanks for racing me, by the way. It was nice to race someone again.”

“We’ll do it again sometime.” Steve promised.

“I’ll look forward to beating you.” James smirked as he got up and whistled at Alpine, who trotted over to him happily.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ll eat my dust many times before I eat yours.” Steve chuckled, hoisting himself up onto Nomad.

“Oh yeah? Well in that case, wanna race back to the mansion?”

“You don’t want to enjoy the views on the way back?” Steve asked.

"I've explored this forest so many times, I've seen the sights. I could tell you if a rock has moved in the past several decades."

“I’ve only seen it in the warmer months. Us townsfolk don’t venture into the woods once the cold hits unless we have to.” Steve admitted.

"Oh, you need to see the town from that big hill we went over. It's so pretty this time of year with all the snow. Though there's not really much snow around right now… I've been pretty happy recently."

“There’s a dusting right now. We can take pause to look. Maybe come back when there is more snow that comes about because of winter and not the curse. We could bring Tony and Clint to see.”

"Go on a nice trail ride with our omegas? Sounds perfect to me." James smiled as he mounted Alpine.

“Make a nice afternoon of it, maybe. I know it’s not common to take picnicks out in the snow, but it could be nice. Some nice hot soup instead of sandwiches...our omegas curled up in our lap for warmth...I think it’d be a lovely outing.”

"It would be. Plus I'll be in a good mood that day I'm sure, so if my curse hasn't been lifted by then, we'll have nice weather."

“We’ll see what the omegas think when we get back. But I’m sure they’ll like to if it’s with us.”

“They’ll like anything we suggest if they get to do it with us.” James clicked his tongue, and together the two started riding back to the mansion on their horses.

“It goes both ways for me. If they wanted to do something silly for a date, I sure would jump at the chance.” Steve admitted.

“Of course. Any time spent together is time well spent.”

* * *

“Tony!” Clint yelped as the other omega gave his earlobe a firm nip and tug. He was straddling Clint, his hands sliding up under his nightshirt to tickle at his sides. “I thought you had settled down?”

Tony shrugged, “I did, and now I’m bored again, and we’ve been left alone for so long.” the shorter omega shrugged.

Before Clint could respond, there was a knock on the bedroom door, and then in walked both James and Steve. Both alphas froze in their tracks, seeing Tony straddling Clint with his hands far up the blond omega’s nightshirt. When the silence became deafening, James smirked and crossed his arms. 

“Well, well. I thought I told you two not to get handsy with each other,” he said.

“We just got a  _ little _ handsy! Nothing below the waist!” Tony smirked defiantly. “Got Clint’s nipples real sensitive for you, Handsome.” he moved his hands up to brush over Clint’s abused nipples to draw a moan from the blond for emphasis.

James blinked, shifting his stance. “Now don’t you get me all riled up, omega,” he said to Tony. “One, that’s Clint’s job, and two, neither of you need that kind of attention now, since you two got handsy. And you’re both injured.”

“Oh silly alpha, one reason for us to get handsy with each other is to get our alphas riled up for us!”

“We would very much like at least kisses from our alphas who have been gone for so long.” Clint agreed.

“We’ll definitely give you kisses,” Steve said with a chuckle, walking over to the nest the two omegas were in and pulling Tony into a rather heated kiss.

“Yay!” Tony cheered, the sound muffled by Steve’s lips before he wrapped his arms around him and kissed back.

Clint ignored that the two were practically making out on top of him as he turned big, pleading eyes on James.

Winking at Clint, James smiled and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Alright, get your own room, you two."

"With pleasure," Steve said as he carefully picked up Tony. "Don't get too handsy, Bucky," he said with a smirk as he and Tony left the room.

"Funny, Stevie," James called out.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Tony asked as he was carried out.

Clint sat up and reached out for his alpha, clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to coax him closer.

James glanced at Clint before he leaned down and kissed his omega with a smile. "Did you have some nice cuddle time with Tony?"

“Yes, it was very nice.” Clint confirmed, “What did you do while not here with me?”

"Well, Steve and I had some nice bonding time. We raced to the river on the trails not far from here." James climbed into the nest to curl around Clint. "Then…well, I got pretty emotional on him…"

“Emotional? Is that why your eyes are kind of red and puffy?” Clint asked. “I—noticed when you walked in, but didn’t want to say anything with the other two here… Are you okay?”

The alpha sighed. "Steve and I basically found out that I never actually died. When he was petting Alpine, he noticed that he felt hair where he saw bone. We tested that out on my arm, where there's a part of my own bone exposed, and he felt skin. My appearance is just an illusion, a result of the curse, and what you see is how I truly look right now."

Clint gave him a soft smile, reaching up to cup James’ jaw. “I knew it all along, alpha. I knew what I saw was true. I know….that would be hard for you to learn, but I can’t help but be happy that you know it, too.”

The alpha leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "That wasn't the part that made me upset. The fact that I left my family behind when I still could have visited them really hurt me. I went all these years thinking I had died and was unable to be with Stevie and Becca and my parents again. Somehow… I felt like it was my fault I got cursed. Maybe I did something wrong, pissed off the wrong man on the other side of the war."

“Aw, James, no…no, this isn’t your fault.” The omega pulled himself up to kiss the new tear off the alpha’s cheek before it reached his chin.

"I know… Steve said the same thing. Told me I was too good of a man to have done something to deserve this, but… I mean, I used to kill people without question. Both in the war and after I was cursed. There were points where I wanted to kill, wanted to get rid of my enemies. I…" 

James couldn't speak, his body shaking as he started crying underneath the illusion once more, and he almost felt like he could feel himself crying this time, sure he could feel the prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Come here, come here, alpha…” Clint gently coaxed the alpha into his nest, pulling him down into the soft pillows before taking a moment to build the walls up higher, hiding them from the rest of the world with the feeling of soft and safety. Then he carefully moved himself on top of James, hiding him further with his own body and purring to sooth his frazzled emotions. “It’s okay, alpha, sweet alpha, it’s okay.”

The brunet wrapped his arm around Clint, hiding in the sweet scent of the omega that never ceased to calm him down when he was upset or anxious. He whined, but he was slowly relaxing, even if his feeling of crying only increased.

Clint continued to calm his alpha, pressing small kisses to his neck and face, making soft sounds meant to calm, and making sure his presence was known through the weight of his body along James’ and the soft touches of his fingertips.

As James began to calm down, his grip on Clint loosened, his hand going up to wipe his eyes, which happened to surprise him that time. He swore he could have felt the wetness on his fingertips. Looking at his hand, he turned it slightly, noticing how some parts of his fingers shined with the wetness of his tears. James choked on a quiet sob as he smiled. Maybe there was actually some truth to what Steve had said earlier. If Clint was one of the keys to breaking the curse, then the curse was surely breaking bit by bit.

“Feeling better, sweet alpha?” Clint asked, not pulling back and keeping his lips feathering over the skin of James’ neck as he spoke in a soft, soothing tone.

“I think I honestly feel the best I’ve ever felt in my life.” James turned his head to kiss Clint’s hair. “All thanks to you. You have no idea how much you’re actually helping me…”

Clint smiled, “I’m glad that I can help you.” He hummed before kissing the alpha’s neck one more time and pushing himself up to look down at James, “I’ll always be here to help you.”

James smiled up at Clint, reaching his hand up to cup the omega’s cheek. “You’ve helped me more than just making me happy again. I think you’re actually helping to break the curse.”

“I am? I mean—apart from trying to find information on the curse or whatever…”

The alpha nodded. “I can taste things now, as you know. I don’t think I was able to do that when I was first cursed. I can also smell things, and I never was able to cry from what I saw, but you clearly saw that I can cry, it’s just that the illusion doesn’t show it.”

James looked at his fingers again, rubbing his thumb over the wetness. “And I could feel my tears this time.”

“Your senses are coming back.” Clint observed, watching his alpha, “I don’t know what I’m doing to help that, but I’ll try to keep doing whatever it is I have been.”

“I think you just being around, helping me return to normal life, has been helping break the curse. I know that alone won’t break the curse, because curses are so much more complicated, but we’re getting closer to finding a way to break it for good.”

Clint smiled and leaned town to touch their foreheads together, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” James closed his eyes and sighed. For a moment they stayed like that, then James opened his eyes again and smirked. “Now get back to your resting position. I know you took pain medicine, but I’m sure your leg still hurts from moving around so much.”

“It does, but isn’t supper almost ready? I can smell it faintly since the door was left open.”

“It’ll probably be ready soon. I helped peel some of the potatoes. I suppose I could help you down there, since I was wanting to see if I was able to eat again…”

Clint nodded, “Sorry I need you to carry me so much now.” he said, shifting so that he was in a better position to latch onto James once James moved to pick him up.

“You won’t hear me complain about having to carry you,” James said with a smile, getting his arm around Clint’s back and thighs. “Just let me know if your leg starts to hurt, and you can take more medicine after supper.”

Nodding, the omega helped to support himself by wrapping his arms around James’ neck and shoulders, “Hopefully the table that smacked me earlier is back where it belongs so that my pain isn’t jump-started or something.”

“I’ll kick it out of the way if it’s still out of place.” James carefully maneuvered out of the room and around any obstacles that came in their way. Luckily they successfully navigated around all stray tables and chairs to make it to the dining room.

“You two made it. We were about to send someone to fetch you.” Tony grinned from where he sat at the table, his foot elevated onto Steve’s lap.

“We had some mandatory cuddling. Just needed to hold each other for a bit.” Clint said simply, volunteering no further information.

James nodded as he set Clint down in a chair, keeping the omegas leg elevated as he sat down himself. "Mandatory cuddles seem to be the best cuddles," the alpha said.

“Low is the person who questions the mandatory cuddles of a bonded couple.” Thor grinned, patting James on the back.

"I agree wholeheartedly," James responded, looking up at the large alpha with a smile.

“Is Nat, Bruce, and Phil joining us for dinner?” Clint asked, looking around at everyone and noting the three that were absent from the table.

“Assuming they return from searching the forest or wherever soon, yes,” Happy said, sounding exhausted.

“Bruce and Phil were wandering around the bridge and riverbank. It’s getting dark so they should be coming. Nat...not sure.” Steve said. “You know how she gets when searching for someone, and this time it’s personal. She had a rather deadly look in her eye when she heard the guy shot Clint.”

“Remind me to never get on her bad side,” James said, resting his hand on Clint’s ankle.

“So long as you do not hurt anyone she cares about, you will be fine,” Thor proclaimed.

The doors opened then, Bruce and Phil walking in carrying leather-bound documents of some sort as well as a few loose papers.

“Everyone here but Nat?” Bruce asked, looking around. “Good. That means we’ll only have to update one person of what we found.”

James leaned forward. "Did you do some research on those alphas who attacked?"

“No, our earlier conversation gave me an idea on how to look into this curse by taking a closer look at the bridge. I asked Phil to help since he’s good with history and he may spot something I might overlook. And we did—find something, that is.”

Bruce set down what he was carrying and pulled out a loose piece of paper that had heavy scribbling of charcoal across it. He turned it around to show everyone. It was an embossed drawing of a symbol, one worn and not super clear, but from what could be made of it, it looked to be a skull with curled lines under it.

“Under the bridge this was carved into the stone. I recognised it so we went back to my office to search for where I had seen it before.” Phil said before pulling out a thin book with what had to be the same symbol embossed into the leather and stained black. The curves under the skull were more defined and looked to be tentacles.

“Clint had asked about Hydra when he came to my office a while back, and there was little I could offer him, but this symbol keeps turning up again and again throughout the years of documentation. And while there is nothing solid connecting the name of Hydra and this symbol, based on what we know of the curse’s connection to the bridge and James’ memory of Hydra, I believe it’s a safe assumption to say they are connected. And if that is the case, then all of these documents and reports that have that symbol on it in some way makes for a rather alarming pattern.”

James's eyes widened. He had seen that symbol. "That's Hydra," he confirmed. "That symbol was on the cloak’s clasp of the man who cursed me."

“That’s good. That confirms it.” Bruce nodded, “Gives us a better lead on figuring out what we are dealing with.”

“What’s more, this book here,” Phil pulled out another book, one that was thicker and heavily used. The symbol of Hydra inked onto the otherwise unlabeled spine, “This had been found hidden under the floorboards of the home belonging to a man who had been executed for witchcraft. The one who had mentioned Hydra in his last words. After it had been used in the case against him during the trial, it had been turned over to the Notary’s Office to be locked away. People had wanted it destroyed, but feared that trying to burn it would unleash a curse upon them.” He opened it to a random page and held it up. “It appears to be a spell book for black magic, after all.”

He looked at the text and sighed, “Unfortunately, it’s written in some sort of code, and if it includes whatever curse was placed on you, it will take a while to figure out.”

The cursed alpha hummed in thought, motioning for the book to be handed to him. He might recognize some symbols, but most likely he wouldn’t. “So… those two guys that were captured. They mentioned Hydra?”

“The only records of Hydra we have is people declaring ‘Hail Hydra’ like some sort of war cry.” Phil nodded.

“If Hyda is involved…” James turned to look at Clint. “Then I’m almost positive your brother was approached by someone from Hydra and put under their influence.”

“But why would they approach Barney? Why would I be targeted? I’m just...not important. I’m a stranger who wandered into town and got snowed in before deciding to stay. I’m just an omega with a bow. I’m not some big impressive alpha or anything like that.” Clint muttered.

“I wish I knew the answer.” James sighed. “But whatever their reasoning, Hydra needs to be stopped. They ruined my life, and I refuse to let them ruin anyone else’s.”

“We have a lead.” Steve said, “That’s enough to work with, and we can start making sure they are stopped.”

“That’s much better than the situation even just last week,” Phil said. “If we can find that Hydra guy, then we can save Clint’s brother and break your curse, James.”

“We can get a happy ending,” James said softly.

“We can have a normal life together.” Clint agreed, reaching over to take James’ hand in his.

“And we can test for some more of the normal life for you now.” Steve said, filling a plate with a little of everything before sliding it over to James, prompting everyone to start filling their own plates.

James looked eagerly at the plate, though he had to admit he was a bit nervous. He’d hate for the food to just fall right through his mouth after taking a bite. But if it was going to happen, he wouldn’t know unless he tried. He waited until Clint also had food before he picked up a fork and loaded some of the food onto it. First he could smell it, and that made him happier, more excited to try to eat once again. 

He put the fork in his mouth, and the explosion of flavor suddenly on his tongue damn near made him cry. “Oh my god,” he whispered, covering his mouth and staring down at the plate. He chewed, swallowed, and then he was crying, overwhelmed by his ability to finally eat once more.

He looked over at Clint with wide, glittering eyes and a smile on his face.

Clint only smiled, “I take it that that was almost as good as sex?”

James rolled his eyes and laughed. “That’s the best thing to happen to me since I met you. That was so good, I… I’m so hungry now, holy fuck!”

“Well, there’s plenty for everyone. Eat as much as you’d like.” Tony smiled.

“Some drink would probably be welcome, as well, friend!” Thor said, sliding over a mug of the beer he’d brought with him.

James greedily took a drink of the alcoholic beverage, groaning after he had drank. “Damn that’s good… I missed so much since I’ve been cursed.” He shook his head as he shoveled food into his mouth after passing the mug back to Thor.

“Well now that you can eat again, eat as much as you need to fill your stomach,” Steve said. “Don’t feel bad if you eat a lot more than us, Buck.”

“Enjoy the flavor and fullness fully, Handsome.” Clint agreed.

“Thanks.” James smiled and looked around the table. “To everyone.”

“To you returning to normal. Little by little.”

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

“So, you’re the omega that those two had been chasing.” A tall alpha with an eyepatch said, his gaze shifting up and down over Clint who was being carried by Thor, “You’re the reason our sleepy little town was disrupted.”

“Uh, to be fair I was just going about my life here when  _ they  _ decided to disrupt the peacefulness of Winterrbrook.” Clint pointed out.

“And now you want to go back and talk to them.” the man called Fury continued.

“Isn’t it normal for someone who was attacked to want to confront their attackers later in a safe environment?”

“Omegas usually prefer to stay inside where they feel safer, so yes, it is unusual for you to be here like this.”

“I’m also not here alone.” the omega said, gesturing to Thor, Nat, and Steve who had come with him. He didn’t feel like getting into the whole ‘I’m not like most omegas’ thing with the rather intimidating man. He just wanted to get in, get some answers, and go back to his nest where he could relax with James and get more pain medication for his leg.

“This is a special case,” Nat said, the tone in her voice stern and focused. “We need answers as soon as we can get them. This is kind of time sensitive, Fury.”

The alpha being spoken to scoffed. “I won’t have you stirring up more trouble in my town, Romanoff. You always get too into these types of things.”

“My friend is in danger,  _ Sir _ ,” Nat spat back. “Those two alphas in there have answers to questions that pertain to the safety of my friends—our  _ pack _ and this town. You want a safe town? You better let me and my friends question the two bastards locked up in there before I force my way in there and beat the answers out of them.”

“Please just let us in,” Steve tried. “You know how Nat gets; it’s better not to fight her.”

Fury sighed, “Fine, but you stay out of reach of the bars, omega. You’re their obvious target so I’ll not have you too close to the danger of being hurt further. Rogers, you’re in charge of the questioning. You’re the most rational of the three of you, so if things start getting out of hand, I want you to end it peacefully.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you. I’ll make sure things stay in line. So no yelling, okay, Nat?”

The redhead just huffed in response. Having no luck in finding Barney, she was clearly not in the mood to cooperate much.

Clint sighed and patted her shoulder, “It’s okay, Nat. Tony’s designing me a special slingshot so I can return to my brother the ball he shot me with. We can get together and imagine that the targets are my brother and his two friends to take out any frustration on, okay? It’ll be fun.”

Nat looked down at the omega and nodded stiffly. “Sounds like fun.”

“Come on, let’s talk to these two before anyone gets too wound up,” Steve urged, leading the group towards the holding cells for the town.

“We’re coming.” Thor said, following behind with Clint.

The group was silent until they were in front of the two alphas, who were sat on a bench, staring at the floor. Luckily there was a wall of bars separating them from the group accompanying Clint. Low growls filled the room as the two alphas in custody glanced up at the group and tried to scare them off. Nat, however, wasn’t taking any of it, and she growled back, louder, almost snarling at them, telling them to behave or they were seriously going to get hurt.

“Let me make one thing clear,” she said after the alphas stopped their growling. “You’re going to give us straight answers, and if you don’t, I have permission to hurt you until we get the answers we need.”

“Settle, Natasha.” Steve sighed.

“I don’t know, Steve, my experience with these two suggests we let Nat do things her way first.” Clint smirked.

“We should give them the chance to talk before we set loose the lovely miss Natasha on these unfortunate criminals.” Thor said, patting Clint on the head after setting him down on a chair and helping him to elevate his leg on another chair.

“What makes you think we’ll talk?” Jacques spat, a slight growl in his tone.

“You’ll talk because I say so,” Nat responded, crossing her arms over her chest and making herself look as big as possible, which made her pretty close to Happy’s size, if not bigger. It was rather impressive.

“You’ll talk if you want the chance that Steve and I decide to not to press charges for attempted kidnapping and for the assault with a deadly weapon.” Clint added.

The contained alpha scoffed. “Piss off, omega. Can’t believe you’re shaming the alphas who used to take care of you when your old man couldn’t accept who you were.”

“What, do you mean you two? You think you took care of me? Don’t make me laugh.”

“We and Barney took better care of you than both your parents ever did,” Buck spoke up. 

“My mother took the best care of me compared to anyone! And Barney stopped taking care of me long before you two joined the picture.”

“We save you from your dumbass dad, but you’re not grateful at all!” Buck stood up and moved to the bars that kept him separated from the others. “You just kept running away like you were terrified of us. Your dad was far worse than we ever will be, and you know that. Get that into your thick omega skull!”

“Back off, asshole,” Nat snarled, taking a threatening step towards Buck.

“I saved myself from my father by running. You were trying to drag me back, so don’t dare claim you saved me.” Clint hissed.

“We were bringing you back to a place that was guaranteed to give you food and shelter without you having to find it for yourself as an omega,” Jacques spoke up. “We kept you away from your father as best as we could. Barney took the worst of it, he always argued to keep you safe.”

“I’m safer away from our father’s house. But this isn’t what we came to talk about.”

"No, it isn't," Steve spoke up, stepping forward. "We're here to talk about Barney, and your involvement with a group called Hydra."

Both contained alphas visibly changed their body language. What was cockiness and disinterest became alertness and discomfort. It was clear they hadn't prepared to be confronted about that topic.

“So, you are familiar with Hydra.” Clint said, leaning back in the chair, “Let’s start off easy. What the fuck happened to Barney?”

Buck sighed as he sat back down. "Truthfully, he got bad after your dad died. He probably felt like the attitude that old bastard had still needed to be in his life, so he kinda took over that need to control, be the top alpha and get what he wanted all the time."

“That explains some of what he said to me when he attacked me, but not why his eyes were red.”

"We were literally in the next town over. Some random guy overheard our conversation about you and started talking to us. He had some weird plot he wanted us to help him with. Barney got zapped with some sort of magic and just shut up suddenly. Didn't move a muscle until this old man told him to move."

“Hydra?” Clint guessed.

Buck nodded. "Crazy old guy, but we didn't wanna mess with him. Not after we saw what he did to Barney."

“...Do you think whatever that spell was...was the reason he shot me? I...didn’t think he’d ever go that far...you two, sure, but not Barney…”

“He shot you? Shit man…”

Jacques looked up at Clint’s leg being propped up on a chair. “He never would have shot you if he was still himself, your father dead or not…”

“I planned on doing that to you if you kept on running. Getting sick of chasing after you, and Barney refuses to just let you go.” Buck muttered.

Clint nodded, looking down. “Why did he drag me towards the bridge after shooting me? Why would he drag me towards a more populated area if his goal is to drag me home? Seems counterproductive.” he asked, fishing for more. He knew it had to be related to James, but he wanted the confirmation.

“We weren’t told everything, I think,” Buck said. “But we know that on this side of the bridge, some soldier can’t attack us, so our goal was to keep you from that side of the bridge.”

“Was that why Hydra approached you? To keep me away from James?”

Buck and Jacques looked at each other, then at all the other alphas in the room before a response was given. “The old man said you were breaking some kind of curse he had on the soldier,” Buck responded.

“Really? So it  _ is  _ me weakening it? What else do you know about tha— _ ow _ !” Clint asked eagerly, leaning forward too far and dislodging his leg from the second chair and it fell to the floor.

“Careful, little omega,” Thor said, helping bring the leg back up with a worried expression.

“We don’t know anything else,” Jacques said. “We were just supposed to take you away from the soldier. Barney went crazy, took things too far. And if you wouldn’t have ran, we’d be halfway home by now.”

“This  _ is _ my home.” Clint groaned, his leg throbbing, “And I'm not leaving James. He’s my alpha.”

“That soldier is a cursed man, and if you don’t stop meddling with Hydra’s plans, you’ll wind up dead in a ditch somewhere, I guarantee it. That group is full of crazies. We only know about them because we had made contacts in some seedy places to try and track you down a few years back. Only knew this guy was one of them because of a symbol on his ring.”

“Pretty sure if they try to hurt me, they’ll be the ones dead in a ditch.” Clint huffed, “James won’t sit back and let me be taken away from him. I am his, and he is mine.” Clint tilted his head and tugged down his collar to show off his bite mark, “I don’t know what Hydra wants with James, but I won’t let them have him.”

“Good luck trying to keep him. That old man from Hydra is going to find your stupid alpha and turn him against you. You’re safer away from here when that man decides to pay a visit. He’ll know we failed.”

“Clint isn’t going anywhere,” Nat said. “What does this man look like?”

Buck scoffed. “I don’t know. Old? Had glasses.”

“What did he say about the bridge?” Steve asked, stepping more between the two and the omega, arms crossed.

“Just said the soldier can’t cross it,” Jacques argued. “Nothing more.”

“There was something about a sword…” Buck shrugged. “No explanation though. Barney was annoying the guy, I guess. He didn't keep talking much. We were in it for the money to get you out of the way. We only asked enough questions to know what sort of situation this soldier guy might cause, and Barney got all magiced-up and wasn’t asking anything. All we know is that the Hydra guy wants you gone or wants you dead. We figured we’d try the nice way, first for Barney’s sake. Since we failed, it’s only a matter of time before someone else is sent to get rid of you more permanently. You should have just gone home with your brother.”

“A sword…” Nat looked over at Steve. “Those drawings we got might be relevant to that.” She looked back to the two contained alphas. “Anything else we should know?”

Jacques shrugged, “This guy isn’t someone to be messed with, especially an omega. And he’s not even the guy in charge. He mentioned he has a boss. So, you know, maybe you should just run along if you keep refusing to go home.”

“I can handle myself.” Clint huffed.

“You’re just a bratty omega. Omegas aren’t supposed to be handling anything themselves. They sit in their nests and spread their legs.”

“Yeah, never going to happen.” Clint snapped.

“Any idea where Barney went?” Nat asked sternly.

“Not a damn clue,” Buck responded with a snort. “We don’t know anything else, so you can go now.”

The redhead growled, her hands balling up into fists.

“Nat, they answered our questions without any real fight.” Steve said, “And they warned us that Clint is a target of whatever Hydra is along with an idea as to why he’s a target. It’s good information, and something to work with.”

Nat kept growling as she turned and left the room. “I’m going to the bridge,” she announced as she left.

“Good riddance,” Buck muttered.

“Now,” Steve said after watching Nat leave and turning back to the two, “Because you cooperated, we will not press charges and I’ll tell Fury to let you go. However, you are to leave the town and surrounding areas immediately and if you ever come back, you won’t get a second chance, I can promise you that.” he growled in warning. “You are to leave Clint alone, do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jacques responded, waving his hand in the air. “Pretty sure we’re done working with Barney, especially after he shot Clint. Barney might be demanding, but he’d never in his right mind shoot his brother.”

Steve nodded, “Good. Thor, get Clint back to Bucky. I’m sure he’s going crazy having Clint on this side of the river for so long. I’ll speak to Fury.”

“I could sure use more pain medication, too.” Clint added, wrapping his arms around Thor as he was carefully picked up.

“You’ll have more medicine soon,” Thor promised. “Just endure the pain until we get back to the mansion.”

“We can stop to see if Nat’s alright on the way. She said she was going to the bridge, anyway.” Clint nodded.

“I’m right behind you guys,” Steve said, bringing up the rear of the group. “I’ll stay with Nat at the bridge to help her look around. Bucky will probably be waiting for us at the bridge if he got too nervous.”

“My silly alpha.” Clint smiled to himself. He couldn’t help but feel warmed by the idea that James would possibly be waiting right there for him, ready to protect him at the first sign of threat.

“You have a loyal alpha,” Thor said with a smile as they passed Fury’s desk. Steve let the alpha know they were done with Buck and Jacques before the whole group were back outside and heading to the bridge.

“Loyal and silly and handsome and sexy and…” Clint babbled, listing off all the things that came to his mind when he thought about James. It was a good distraction from his throbbing leg.

“Sounds like he is every bit your dream alpha,” Thor said with a laugh. “You’re a spoiled omega now, and in the good way!”

“James really does know how to spoil me.” Clint agreed.

“Good! The perfect alpha knows how to treat their omegas right.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “We’d do anything to spoil our omegas. They deserve to be spoiled.”

“So do our alphas.” Clint said, looking over at the bridge when they turned the corner. He smiled when he saw Alpine on the other side; which meant James was there, too. 

The white horse whinnied when she caught Clint’s scent in the air, alerting James. The alpha stepped towards the other side of the bridge, a smile of relief on his face. Beside him, Nat stood up with a grunt, brushing off her hands.

“Your omega has arrived safe and sound,” Thor announced. “Aside from leaning too far forward and dropping his leg to the floor rather hard.”

“That was an accident and a painful lesson learned to not move around too much while in a chair and not my nest.” Clint said sheepishly. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” James said, taking Clint from Thor’s arms. He nuzzled the blond. “I was waiting for you to get back when Nat came to the bridge and started looking around. She mentioned a blade, which is what that man used to curse me.”

“That place on the bridge we took the drawing from is looser than the rest of the bridge,” Nat explained. “I tried to wiggle it open, but it seems to be sealed tight despite being loose.”

“Can I see? Or is it in a spot that's hard to get to without hurting my leg?” Clint asked. “They mentioned that I’m somehow breaking the curse on James, so maybe I’ll have some luck.”

“It’s underneath the bridge. We could carry you down there so you don’t slip on the ice.” Nat looked at James. “Think you could make the ice a little stronger down there?”

“Well… I can try,” the alpha replied. “But I’m in a fairly good mood right now.”

“Let’s just focus on getting Clint underneath the bridge,” Steve interjected. “Slowly and carefully.”

Clint chuckled, “How many apples did Alpine eat now that she can?” he asked as they moved to help him down under the bridge. When he’d left to go question Barney’s friends, they had just tried giving the horse an apple, and finding she could actually eat it this time, James had gone to the kitchens to get more for her.

“So many,” James replied with a smile. “I gave her three before giving her some hay and oats. I think she’s glad to be getting back to normal.”

“I’m glad she can enjoy things like food again. You too.”

James just smiled and helped keep Clint steady as they reached the underside of the bridge. The loose stone was close to the center of the bridge, so James was impressed he was able to reach the middle before he was hit with the same force that always kept him out of the center of Winterbrook. He found it hard to be within close proximity of the stone that was to be messed with, and he had a growing suspicion that the blade he had been cursed by, or something related to the curse was planted within the bridge's foundation.

“This as far as you can get?” Clint asked. Looking over at the stone that had the warn away symbol.

"This is as far as I can go," James said. "Someone else can get you closer if you need, but I feel like this is something we need to do together."

“Yeah, I can’t reach it from here...and I feel like that’s the point. You can’t reach it because they don’t want you to reach it. The sword must be a tool that can help break the curse, otherwise, why bother making it unreachable to you?”

James whined softly. "Right…Steve, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Buck." The blond carefully took Clint from James hold, then he moved closer to the marking on the stone, giving Clint the reach he needed.

“It’ll be okay, James. I’m not far.” Clint smiled before turning to the stone and studying it before reaching out to touch it.

He blinked in surprise. “It’s warm...it’s too chilly out today for the stones to feel this warm… Was it warm for you, Nat?”

Nat shook her head. "It was cold as ice when I touched it."

“Interesting…” Clint slid his fingers along the sides, finding good spots where he could get a decent grip. He then pushed out a breath, “Okay, Steve, since you’re my legs for the moment I need you to brace us for me trying to pull this. Ready?”

"Ready when you are," Steve responded, spreading his feet apart a little.

Clint nodded, “Okay, here goes nothing.” 

He started to pull, gritting his teeth as his fingers scraped the old stone. At first, it seemed impossible, but then the stone gave way just a little. “It—it’s coming a little!”

"Tug harder if you need to," Steve encouraged. "I've got you."

From as far away as he could stand to be, James whined again, anxious to have another key piece to break his curse.

“Lean back if you can.” Clint suggested, and Steve obeyed. Together they pulled and the stone slipped little by little out of place until it suddenly gave way and the two blonds fell backwards, the omega yelping in surprise and dropping the stone which dented into the ice and caused some cracks to spiderweb out.

Once the stone was dislodged, it was like the amount of energy keeping James away was doubled, and he groaned as he stepped backwards, further away from his friends and his omega.

Steve also groaned, though his reason was from hitting the ice rather hard as he and Clint fell. Thankfully, he was able to prevent any of Clint from hitting the ice, but the impact was stunning at the very least. "You okay?" He asked the omega as he sat up.

“Y-yeah, just surprised. Did you get hurt? I dropped the stone—it didn’t hit your foot, did it? No, it’s right there in the ice. Okay, let's hope the ice doesn’t break on us.” the omega sighed.

"It won't," James called out, struggling to even stay away from the river bank. "I'm too stressed right now for the ice to do anything but thicken up."

"Hold on just a little longer," Steve said as he slowly stood up. The ice did crack a little more, but it never gave way to the icy waters below.

“Lets see if we can find a sword.” Clint sighed, slipping himself off Steve so the alpha could stand up and pick him back up instead of risk slipping on the ice trying to stand with both of them.

“I’m grabbing the stone. It might have something important.” Nat said, moving to grab it before it could possibly fall through into the river.

Steve lifted Clint as high as he could without worrying about dropping the omega, trying to keep even footing on the ice beneath his feet. “Tell me if I need to move,” he said while looking up at Clint.

The omega peered into the space that had been hidden by the stone. It was dark and so heavily shadowed he couldn’t see anything, so he just sucked in a breath and slowly reached in, searching the space for whatever was hidden inside. It was deeper than he expected and before long the entire length of his arm was inside. But finally, his fingers brushed up against some old, coarse cloth, and he used his fingertips to pull it forward until he could get a better grasp on it. “Okay, I got something. It’s a bit heavy so step back and I’ll just drag it out instead of pulling.”

Steve stepped back and a long package wrapped in cloth and tied up in string slid out of its hiding place. As the wrapped package finally fell free, there was a shift in stones and dust fell down from above them.

“GET OUT OF THERE!” Nat shouted at them with wide eyes, stones starting to fall and break through the ice below them.

Clint cried out, clutching their prize to his chest as he looked up at the bridge crumbling above them, larger and larger pieces falling away and threatening to bury them. “Steve!”

“Hang on!” Steve held Clint as tight as he could, and he ran out from under the bridge and onto the river bank to join Thor and Nat, dodging falling stones as he did so. Most of the stones fell heavily into the ice, breaking it and splashing icy cold water into the air. Steve nearly lost his footing more than once as he hurried to the bank, slipping on the ice that was cracking beneath his feet. His heart pounded in his chest as the whole bridge suddenly collapsed into the water, sending waves of the cold water surging down the banks. The alpha caring Clint just barely made it to the bank before the water swept them down the river.

Alpine had been spooked by the very loud noises of the situation, and she screeched as she felt the effects of the sword being freed, James feeling them along with her. The radius that kept the two of them away from the sword seemed to grow larger, pushing the two away until they were nearly into the trees as their friends crawled onto solid land. James couldn’t even find the strength to try calming Alpine down. He was fighting to stay close to his omega, but as long as Clint held that package in his arms, James wasn’t getting anywhere close to the omega. He eventually fell to his knees, gripping the ground and growling as he struggled to keep from being pushed further away.

“Holy shit, they need to have some sort of warning that the bridge was some sort of magical death trap, otherwise we could have done that smarter and safer…” Clint gasped, looking at the place where a bridge used to connect one side of the river to the other. Now the only clue that something had been there at all was a few stones left on the banks and the strip of broken ice and frigid waters.

He looked around, “Where’s James?”

“In the trees. Looking quite anxious.” Nat said, nodding over to the alpha.

Clint looked over at his alpha, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was further away, but otherwise unaffected by whatever magic had caused the bridge to crumble.

“Well, if we can end this curse right now, that’d be fantastic,” Steve said, glancing at James with a worried expression. “Let’s find out if we have the sword or not.”

Clint nodded and settled himself on the frozen ground, the package in his lap as he tugged the strings that tied it all together loose. 

The package was thicker than he would have thought to contain just a sword, and it didn’t feel like it was mostly padding from layers upon layers of fabric rolled around a single sword, so he was expecting something more than just the anticipated sword. However, his thoughts did little to brace himself for what he found as the fabric fell open and a scream fell from his lips.

The sword was there, of course, but what ripped the scream from the omega was much more gruesome.

An arm. Flesh withered and colored by rot. Blood still oozing from symbols carved deep along the length of it.

“Oh god…” Nat covered her nose as she looked at the arm in disgust. “What the hell is  _ that _ doing here with the sword?!”

“It doesn’t smell pleasant,” Thor stated, stepping back from the rotting arm.

“No kidding,” Steve replied, gagging at the rotten stench that made his stomach churn.

“Clint, are you alright?” Nat asked, kneeling down next to the omega as he covered his face and also gagged, shoulders shaking.

“I—I think…” Clint paused to try and swallow back bile that threatened to come up, “I think it’s James’.”

“I think you’re right,” Nat said. “It’s the correct arm he’s missing. Plus all the runes on it? It has to be his arm. The runes match the ones on the sword.”

“I—I can’t—take it away, please, get that away!” Clint said, feeling sicker every second it stayed in his lap.

“Here, I’ll take it away,” Nat soothed, grabbing the fabric and lifting it off Clint’s lap, taking it over closer to where the bridge once stood.

“I don’t know much about runes,” Steve said as he moved closer to Clint, watching James heave a huge sigh of relief as he was allowed to move closer without fighting. “But one of those objects is keeping James away from the town. My bet is on the arm.”

“If you cut the arm with the sword, it might break that part of the curse,” Thor said, turning to jog over to James and help him to his feet. “My homeland is one rich with magical lore. We are taught such things as children. The curse on James himself is foriegn to me, but that is familiar to what I have been taught.”

“What if cutting the arm only puts Bucky in more pain?” Nat said, attempting to grab the sword and discovering that she could, but it hurt her. Her one finger that had touched the hilt felt burned, and when she looked at her finger, she confirmed that it was red, like she had touched a hot cooking pot.

James whined at the same time Nat had touched the sword, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling pain like he was being pulled apart from the inside.

“He’s already in pain,” Thor argued. 

“I don’t want him in pain at all!” Clint said after he felt he wasn’t about to get sick. Having the arm away where he couldn't see or smell it helped.

"Just cut the arm," Steve said. "Even if it causes Bucky a little pain for a bit."

"We have no way of knowing if the pain will be temporary, though!" Nat shouted.

"Cut it!" James screamed, clearly in pain as Nat's hands hovered over the sword.

“Nat?” Clint asked with a shaking voice.

"Alright, I'm doing it!" With a shout, Nat grabbed the sword, screaming when the hilt burned her hands. She brought it over her head, then brought it down with a shout as fast and hard as she could. 

The sword sliced right through the arm, cracking the bone left inside and causing the rotten flesh break apart in many disgusting pieces. Nat cried out and let go of the hilt as soon as the arm had been cut, shoving her hands into the nearest snow pile she could find. As she did so, a red aura burst out of the arm and broke into shards in the air, then they disappeared from sight, and a surprised scream came from James throat. 

The alpha fell forward out of Thor's grasp, collapsing in the ground as he was suddenly released from the barrier that had kept him away from the town for so many decades.

“James?!” Clint tried to move towards the alpha, but Steve stopped him before he could do anything to hurt his leg further

“Nat, you okay?” Steve asked over his shoulder as he started gathering the omega into his arms before he could try moving again.

“Yeah,” came the redhead’s reply. “Burned the shit out of my hands holding that damned thing, but I’m alright… Might need to get looked at.”

“We’ll get you to Bruce. I’m sure he’ll do more than to kiss it better.” Steve teased lightly, though there was concern in his words, “Let me get this omega over to Bucky and then I’ll come over to help you.” he added.

As Steve was bringing Clint over, James looked up, blinking and pushing himself to his knees with Thor’s help. He muttered his thanks to the larger alpha before Clint was suddenly before him, being set on the ground by Steve. James whined softly and pulled Clint into a hug as soon as Steve had set the omega down on the ground.

“You okay, alpha?” Clint asked, wrapping his arms around James and holding on tight, “Please be okay…”

“I’m okay,” James reassured, smiling. “I promise I am.”

Clint sighed, pressing a kiss to James’ lips, “Today was a much bigger adventure than I ever would have guessed…”

“I agree,” James said while cupping Clint’s cheek. “I felt that barrier go away, Clint. I know I can go into town again…”

Clint smiled before scowling, “That means that those Hydra fuckers were using your own arm to keep you away from your home and family!” he raged suddenly.

James sighed and nodded. “All that lost time, and it was caused by some damn spell cast on my own arm. If only there was a way I could have contacted my family…”

Clint held onto his alpha tighter as his eyes shifted over to Steve and Nat who were walking towards them, Steve carrying the stone with the Hydra symbol, and the sword that was wrapped in the cloth once again, while Nat held fistfuls of snow.

“We should head back to Tony’s place.” he said, Nat needs her hands treated, and Clint should get back to resting his leg properly, and we need to let the others know that we’re all stuck on this side of the river now.”

“I need to find Alpine,” James said as he stood up shakily.He grabbed Clint and picked him up carefully. “She ran off into the woods. The bridge spooked her.”

“I’m sure she’s close by,” Thor said. “But we should move. We have more people than I’d like who need medical attention.”

James lowered his eyebrows. “Clint just needs more pain medication, right?”

“Nat needs attention to her hands,” Steve said, gesturing to the redhead.

“Aye, and you’re bleeding,” Thor chimed back in. He pointed to James’s shoulder, the one that was missing the arm.

“What?” James tried looking at his shoulder, but all he could see were red blotches on the scarce snow. “How am I bleeding? I don’t remember hurting it…and I don’t...”

“Let’s just get to Bruce and have him take a look,” Steve said, smiling reassuringly.

“We did...you know, destroy your cursed arm or whatever...that could have caused it.” Clint said, clinging to James.

“I didn’t think it was possible for me to bleed…” James looked over at Thor. “Could you carry Clint back? I don’t want to get blood all over him, and I want to stop the bleeding as much as possible.”

“Of course, come here, Omega, you can reattach to your alpha when back in your nest.” Thor said, scooping Clint up.

“Thank you,” James said, sounding tired as he wadded up the empty sleeve of his new coat he had acquired and applied pressure to the spot that was bleeding. He was becoming increasingly aware that his shoulder hurt severely now that he was conscious of the bleeding, and he remembered what it had felt like when his arm had crudely been chopped off. This felt similar, if only dulled down a bit. It was still painful, and James tried his best to ignore the pain.

“Let's get these three to the Doc.” Steve nodded to Thor and started the group towards the manor.

“Two. I have no new injuries. Just due for more medication.” Clint pointed out

The group made their way back to the mansion as fast as they could, especially with James bleeding like he was and Nat’s hands quickly blistering despite grabbing fresh snow balls every hundred yards or so. James found it hard to keep up some times, yawning so much that he swore he was going to fall asleep before they even reached the mansion, which on its own was exciting. But when they were outside in the cold and he was bleeding so much, it was a bad idea for him to fall asleep anytime soon.

Finally the mansion came into sight, and James heaved a sigh of relief. He was feeling his legs getting weaker, but he had only a small distance left to go. Right as they cleared the line of trees, a familiar whinny filled the silent air, and James looked around with wide eyes. He finally spotted Alpine, and she looked nearly as healthy as she had before the two of them had been cursed. “Good girl,” James said softly as Steve helped him move along.

"What on Earth happened to you five?" Happy asked, opening the door and rushing out. 

“Broke a little more of the curse,” Steve said, glancing down at James, noticing how the alpha’s eyes were nearly closed. “We need to see Bruce immediately. At least for Bucky and Nat anyways. They both got some nasty wounds.”

“Little Clint here just needs more pain medication,” Thor said.

“Also the bridge is out,” Nat spoke up, holding fresh balls of snow in her hands. “It was rigged to collapse once someone tried to take that sword out of it.” She gestured to the things that Steve carried.

“I’ll go find Bruce.” Happy said, holding the door open for everyone, “You get the injured set up in that room there so I know where to send him.” he gestured to one of the rooms right off the entryway before hurrying off to where he assumed Bruce and Phil would be working on studying the curse book and trying to decode it.

“Thanks, Happy,” Steve said as he helped James over to the room that had been gestured to.

Thor took Clint up to his room, Pepper trailing behind so she would be of assistance giving the omega his medicine. Steve, James, and Nat all settled in the room they were told to be in, Steve making sure that James was still awake and putting enough pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding.

Before long, Bruce rushed in with his medical bag and a worried frown, “What happened and who needs to be looked at first?” he demanded, setting his bag down and pulling things out.

“I’ll take a shorter amount of time,” Nat said. “But Bucky is losing blood.”

“We broke part of the curse,” Steve explained. “Found a sword behind that rock with the symbol on it. Used that to break the part that bound Bucky to the forest, but the bridge was triggered to go out if anyone got that sword, so we’re stuck on this side of the river.”

“Was he hit by falling stones?” Bruce asked, looking between the two hurt alphas.

“Nay, Natasha gallantly scorched her hands to wield the cursed sword in a time of need, and upon doing so James suffered pain of the curse’ undoing. His shoulder is bleeding badly.” Thor said as he returned. “Clint is up in his nest with Miss Pepper. She is changing his bandages and thus I was kicked out.”

Bruce sighed and centered himself before barking out orders to those not injured. “Keep Nat’s hands on ice or snow until I can get to them. I’ll start with James. I need his shirt removed. And water and cloth to help with cleaning.”

Steve nodded and turned to James. “Buck? We’re gonna get you fixed up, okay? We just need to take your coat and shirt off, so this’ll hurt a little.”

James grunted but allowed Steve to strip him from the waist up. “Tired…”

“He really hasn’t lost too much blood from the looks of his clothes,” Steve said, glancing back at Bruce. “He might be feeling exhaustion again with a little more of the curse being broken.”

“Possible, but I’m going to need to make sure.” the doctor said, pulling a chair over to take a look.

James’ shoulder, as it turned out, looked like a fresh, but crude job at amputation, and it took Bruce hours to fix the damage best he could and to stitch things up. James had passed out during the operation, which was probably for the best, and Steve helped move James into a more comfortable position once he was done. Then the doctor could finally take a look at Nat’s hands, working to help minimise the damage after so long, and then wrapping them to protect them.

There wasn’t any way that James was going to be carried up to his room with Clint. Even while having a couple extra alphas to carry the alpha himself, his stitches needed to not be disturbed, so James rested in a comfortable chair with a footrest, the alpha in a deep natural sleep that kept him out for the rest of the day. Steve stayed with him, watching in case James woke up or moved a certain way in his sleep that would upset the stitches. Thankfully, James was out cold, and there was hardly anything that was going to wake him up.

After a while, Steve noticed Thor coming back into the room long after Nat and Bruce had left. In the larger alpha’s arms was Clint.

“Thought you two might like some company,” another voice said. Tony peeked out from behind Thor, a small smile on his face as he looked at Steve.

“Well, I won’t say no to company that isn’t fast asleep. It’s almost like this guy hasn’t slept in a hundred years.”

“He hasn’t.” Clint said as he held back a whine, wanting to be cuddled up to his alpha, but he waited as Tony pushed a matching chair right up next to James’ for Clint, then Thor set him down in it and, while he couldn't cuddle the alpha properly, he did feel better to be closer to James.

“There, no more whining.” Tony smiled, petting Clint’s hair before he placed himself in Steve’s lap.

“Poor guy is so deep in sleep, I don’t think the sound of a gunshot would wake him up,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Tony.

“He deserves a good sleep...the curse kept him from it for far too long.” Clint said, taking James’ hand and pressing a kiss to it.

“He’s a good man who’s been put through so much in his life.” Steve sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against his omega. “I’m glad he’s getting to rest now.”

“I can’t believe you all did fun dangerous stuff without me.” Tony pouted at Steve. “And destroyed the bridge.”

"To be fair, we almost got dunked into the river when the bridge collapsed. It was very dangerous. Almost dropped Clint a couple times before we all made it to the riverbank."

“And I missed it all.” Tony sighed dramatically, “Ah, well, I’m designing a new bridge to replace the one you lot destroyed. Hopefully I can get it built before too long.”

"A more modern one without traps in it, I hope," Steve said with a smile.

“One that doesn’t have a curse attached to it.” Tony nodded, “Just a simple but modern bridge to allow people access to both sides of the river.”

"Bucky will love that. He'll be able to come downtown again."

“...He’ll finally be able to visit his family’s graves…” Clint muttered in a soft voice.

Steve nodded, making a noise of agreement. "That won't be easy for him .."

“No, but I think it’ll be good for him...he misses them. It’s not fair that he was forced to miss out on being in their lives.” Clint hummed. “And as much as I make him happy, as nice as it is he has you as family, Steve, and the rest as friends...he still was robbed of his parents and siblings. Nothing can replace that.”

“He definitely deserves some time alone with his family when we can get back into town,” Steve agreed.

“One step at a time, he’s getting closer to the normal life he deserves.” Clint said, tucking long hair behind James’ ear.

“I’m glad we could all be here to help him break his curse. There’s no way he would have been able to break it on his own.”

“I just wish the last part hadn’t been so painful for him.”

“He can start healing now.” Tony said, “That injury wasn’t allowed to heal until now, so yeah, it hurts him, but it’s also finally healing. That’s a good thing.”

“I know, but it still isn’t easy to know he’s in pain and I can’t do much to help…”

“You can love on him and make him forget about the pain for a while,” Steve said. “Besides, I have no doubts that he’ll recover quickly. He’s strong, he’ll fight through the pain.”

“Or sleep through it…” Clint said, his eyes staying on James’ peaceful face. “My own Sleeping Beauty.”

“At least he fell asleep and didn’t pass out from the pain. He was exhausted by the time Bruce started working on him.” Steve smiled at Clint. “He was more concerned with how you were doing than how his own self was doing.”

“Silly alpha, I just needed a dose of medication to set in and numb my leg again...he was the one bleeding, and Nat’s hands were badly burned, so I was worrying about them both.”

“At least you didn’t get hurt today. I would have been devastated if you had, and James probably would have scolded me.”

“I think I was a little traumatized when his arm was in my lap. That was a surprise I was not ready for.”

“None of us were ready for that,” Steve said. “We were all gagging and trying not to get sick. Except Thor…”

“Thor’s either a very impressive alpha, or he was up-wind enough not to suffer the stench.” Clint sighed.

“Maybe he’s smelled worse,” Tony spoke up.

“I highly doubt that,” the blond alpha responded. “ _ I’ve _ never smelled anything worse in my entire life.”

“I’d be afraid of anything worse.” Clint shook his head. 

“A dead arm is pretty terrifying.”

“Even more when it’s your alpha’s missing arm, and it was actively bleeding out of magic runes that was carved into it…”

“At least it’s taken care of now, and we don’t have to worry about that arm again. Which, by the way.” Steve looked at Tony. “How well do you know your magic history, if any?”

“I prefer science, Steve. I never even bothered with fairy tales that had magic in them.” Tony shrugged.

“Well I was just thinking… maybe there might be some way we can give Bucky an arm again. If not with any magic or science, then at least we might be able to craft one for him just to hook onto his shoulder. If he wants it, that is.”

“I’ll see what I can come up with.” Tony hummed, rubbing his chin.

“Think up some designs, I’ll mention it to Bucky when he wakes up.”

“You guys are keeping me busy between bridges and slingshots and  _ arms _ .” The omega teased, “But I’ll need your forge, so the bridge is first on the list. We need to be able to get into town for supplies and the town needs access to Bruce for any medical needs, anyway.”

“Well we don’t want to overwork you, so don’t hesitate to tell us we’ve given you too much, okay?”

“I like getting deep into projects, Steve, don’t worry about me. Just make sure I come to bed at night, okay?”

“Of course, I know I can easily coax you into bed at night.” Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Tony’s neck.

“I don’t know, it might be harder than you think.” Tony shrugged, “Might need to just drag me away. Once I’m in the mindset to work, I don’t come out easily.”

“I can drag you if you really want me to. I have no problems doing what my omega wants me to do.”

“I won’t want it, but I’ll appreciate it after I get proper sleep.” Tony admitted.

“I know, which is why I’ll keep my arms around you while we sleep, so you don’t get any ideas to wander off in the middle of the night.”

Before Tony could get a response in, James shifted in the chair he rested in, making a small grunting noise when he bumped his shoulder against the chair.

Clint sighed, “He’d be more comfortable in my nest…”

“I know, but his stitches need to be watched… I suppose if we were careful, we could wake him up and take him up to your room. But you’d have to watch to make sure he stays on his back.”

“Easy, I can lay on top of him.” Clint smiled.

“I guess that would work.” Steve chuckled. “You want to try and wake him up, then?”

Clint nodded and stretched over to place a kiss on James’ lips, “Alpha.” he coaxed gently, “Want to move to our nest?”

Said alpha sighed and tried to turn over onto his shoulder, which caused him to wake up rather quickly as pain shot through his stitched up shoulder and into his chest. He made a weak sound of pain, then whined as he cracked his eyes open. His gaze went right to Clint. “Fuck, that hurt…”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Clint soothed, “I was just thinking you’ll be more comfortable up in our nest, if you think you can make it up there? I can help rearrange pillows so that you’ll less likely hurt yourself, and I’ll cuddle you so you won’t roll around.”

James yawned. “Yeah, I think I can make it upstairs, now that I’ve slept a little bit.” He smiled lazily. “It felt so peaceful, Clint…”

Clint smiled back. “You looked peaceful.”

Tony got up. His ankle still hurt a little when he stepped wrong, but he had gotten the okay to move around on his own. “I’ll walk with you just in case. Steve will carry Clint, I’m sure.” he offered.

“Solid plan,” Steve agreed, getting up and moving over to help James to his feet before he picked up Clint. “Don’t push yourself.”

“I can walk just fine, Stevie,” James teased, a smirk on his tired face.

“Well we don’t want you falling asleep while you walk,” the blond alpha responded with a smile. 

Clint hummed in agreement, “Wait until you’re settled in our nest before you tumble back off into dreamland.

“I’ll do my best,” the brunet alpha said after another yawn. “Just gotta get walking around to wake up more…”

“Come on, then. Let’s get you moving.” Steve exited the room, Clint safely in his arms as he led the way up to the room the couple occupied.

“Let’s not let those two get too far ahead. I’m sure you’d like a proper cuddle just as much as Clint does." Tony smiled, linking his arm through James’.

"I would," James said, yawning yet again. "Just wanna sleep and cuddle with him until my shoulder heals."

“Well I have good news for you.” Tony laughed.

Once they reached Clint’s room, they helped get James comfortable before Settling Clint in with him. Once the couple were comfortable, Tony and Steve left them alone.

“There, this is much nicer.” Clint smiled, curling into James’ side, “You can get some more sleep now.”

"Don't have to tell me twice," James said, sighing happily as he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once more. "Are you okay, by the way?"

Clint nodded, “Yeah. I got you.” he said, giving the alpha’s middle a squeeze, “All I need.”

“Good.” James went silent after that, and soon his breathing deepened as he once again fell asleep, holding onto one of Clint’s hands as he slept.

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

James didn't know how long he had slept. All he knew was that he hadn't woken up even once since he had moved into Clint's nest and fell back asleep. That sleep was the most peaceful he had felt in decades, and he honestly wanted to go back to sleep as soon as his body was waking him up to sunlight peeking through the window. He didn't know what time it was, but he assumed morning. Maybe it was late morning…

James yawned and stretched, grimacing when his stitches pulled at his skin.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Clint’s fond voice broke through James’ sleepy haze, “Want some breakfast in bed? You may have to fight me for the coffee.”

The alpha blinked his eyes open and yawned, looking up at Clint. He smiled softly. “I’d love some breakfast.” he said.

“It’s still warm.” Clint smiled, handing him a plate and fork before leaning back against the pillows with his cup of coffee.

James sat up with the plate balance on his lap, then he sighed and started eating. “Glad I woke up to warm food. Even happier that I got to sleep for so long.”

“Pleasant dreams? I didn’t want to wake you, knowing you must have been exhausted.”

“I slept so deeply that I don’t think I had dreams,” the alpha responded, chuckling.

“I don’t think you moved at all last night, either.”

“It was really nice to sleep again, even if it came at the cost of my arm.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save it for you.”

“I’ve lived without it for this long. Just a few more decades without it won’t devastate me.” James smiled and leaned over to kiss Clint’s cheek.

“As long as we’re together, I’m happy. But it still would have been nice if we could have saved it somehow.”

“It was cursed, I think the only way we could have saved it was if we found the man who cursed me before we found my arm.”

“If he’s even still alive…” Clint sighed, “It seems Hydra is a group of people. At least according to what Barney’s friends said when we talked to them.”

“Really? A whole group… if they all can curse people the way they cursed me, they need to be stopped sooner rather than later. Innocent people don’t need to fall into Hydra’s hands.”

“I don’t know if they all can. Not everyone can do magic, after all. But the guy who approached Barney could do it, and he mentioned a boss so I assume the boss would be able to as well.”

“So many people to take care of…” James sighed and shook his head. “I’m too tired for this.”

“Relax, rest up, we have time, and Bruce isn’t going to let any of us injured idiots run around until we’ve healed enough.”

"I'm perfectly happy with staying in the nest with you," James purred. "I'll gladly stay on bed rest."

“You may have to help me a bit. I get antsy. It’s nowhere near close enough to my next heat where I’m more than content to just sit and nest for days on end.”

“I’ve still got one good arm. I can definitely keep you in the nest.”

“You think so?” Clint smirked. “You think that’ll be what you’ll use to keep me here?”

“Oh I suppose I could use a few other things,” James shot back, winking. “But, only after your leg heals more.”

“Bruce said it’ll take  _ weeks _ for my leg to heal. Like, over a month worth of weeks! Because of the fracture in the bone...I’m going to go crazy if I can’t move around without needing to be carried everywhere.”

"It'll take me weeks to heal, so we've got over a month of cuddling to have while we heal."

“Yeah, but you can walk.” the omega pouted, shifting over even closer so he could rest his chin on James’ shoulder, “I’m basically a sack of potatoes for alphas to lug around.”

"You're my sack of potatoes, though," James countered. "And I'm not gonna make you stay in the nest when you get antsy. I wouldn't be so cruel."

“Still, there’s got to be a better way than being a sack of potatoes when I get to go out into the fresh air or cause bridges to crumble. You know, the usual.”

James snorted. “We could find you a wheelchair to move around in.”

“Only if we can call it my throne.”

“I think I can handle calling it your throne.” James laughed.

Clint laughed and kissed James’ cheek, “Then I’ll see if it’s possible to get one.”

“I’m sure there are a few alphas around here who would love to build you one. Me included, of course.”

“I’m sure Tony would squeeze himself into that project, too. You know, he was talking yesterday about designing you an arm prosthetic.”

“He was?” James looked down at his uncovered shoulder. “I suppose… I might want a prosthetic. If only to look normal again…”

“I’ll love you with or without one.” Clint smiled. “So even if you decide you don’t want to wear one, it won’t matter to me. It’s only an option.” 

“Well I’ve been living so long without my arm, I know how to get around without it now. It’ll be weird to have a prosthetic hanging from my shoulder and feel like I need to use it, when I won’t be able to move it at all.”

“Maybe, or maybe you’ll find it to be helpful. You won’t know until you give it a try.” Clint shrugged as a knock sounded at the door.

When the guests were allowed to come inside, the door opened and Bruce and Phil walked in with smiles on their faces and multiple medical supplies and reading materials underneath their arms.

“Well, it’s good to see you awake, James,” Bruce said, setting his supplies on the nightstand close to the nest. “How are you feeling?”

“Shoulder hurts, but other than that…. I think I’m still tired, honestly.”

“He was good. Didn’t roll over onto his stitches as far as I could tell by using him and a pillow.” Clint said.

“Good. Mind if I move some pillows, Clint? It’d make it easier to check his stitches.” Bruce asked, knowing that omegas could be touchy about people messing with their nests.

“Do whatever you need if it’ll help James. I can rebuild my nest easily enough.” the omega shrugged before turning to smile at Phil and switching to sign, “ _ Hi Phil. What brings you here? _ ”

Phil set down his things and responded. " _ I just wanted to share some things I found in that book. I thought that maybe James could possibly help deciphering some runes. Or at least recognize some. _ "

“ _ Any luck on translating the code in that book? _ ” Clint asked.

The beta shook his head. " _ Not really. I think I have some translated, then the next moment it's just jibberish. _ "

“ _ Maybe there are different codes for different sections? _ ”

" _ More than likely. It is a magic book after all. _ "

“ _ Got your notes for the sections you think you have figured out? I don’t know much, but maybe I can spot something familiar to what I know about the curse. Or at least get an idea of some things to ask James once Bruce is done with his shoulder. _ ”

“ _ Yeah, let me get them out for you. _ ” Phil pulled out the piece of paper he had written on, several notes for possible decoders written down, most with little marks beside them to notify they had been unsuccessful.

“Thanks Phil.” Clint said out loud, only because his hands were full of notes as he leaned back against James’ arm and he started reading over the notes.

James glanced down at the notes briefly, but he had to suck in a breath through his teeth and grunt when Bruce touched a part of his shoulder that was sensitive. When he got over the brief pain, he looked back at Clint. “Some of those runes look like the ones that were on my arm.”

“I’ve been trying to translate them,” Phil explained. “I want to find a way to break your curse as quickly as possible.”

“Hey, we still have that sword, right?” Clint asked, looking up, “I think we can use it to break another part of the curse—or one of the curses. Based on these notes I think that James has a few separate curses that all add up into making him the resident ghost.” He smirked and tapped one of the papers, “Evil bad guys should really rethink the whole true love being able to break a curse thing. Seems that sharing a heat started breaking a number of the smaller ones, while our first kiss had weakened them.”

“Bad guys don’t know that true love can weaken a curse if it doesn’t break it immediately.” James smiled and nuzzled Clint, which made Bruce sigh lightly when the alpha pulled away for just a moment.

“I’ll kiss you until every last curse is gone, and then some, if that’s what it takes.” Clint hummed happily. “But reading over this curse… it talks of a reflection of illusion. I think it’s the part of the curse that makes you look spooky to most everyone. The spell uses a reflective surface, suggesting a mirror, but I doubt anyone would bother to carry a hand mirror out onto a battlefield, like where you were cursed. So I was thinking, that sword that was used on you...it was pretty shiny from what I remember seeing despite being distracted by the cursed arm it was with. Maybe they used the blade to host the illusion reflection spell. And if this translation is right, the way for you to break it is to ‘stare into the window of your own reflection until your cursed soul stares back’, which I think means if you look at your reflection in the object that holds the curse’s source for long enough, the illusion will be undone.”

"So I just have to stare at my reflection until it changes? Sounds easy enough… too easy." James shook his head. "But it's worth a try if that's how I can break that part of my curse."

“Sounds easy but based on what this says, it sounds like that's all there is to it.” Clint shrugged.

“Well if it’s that easy, I say we get the sword. Then this hideous illusion will go away finally.”

“I still haven't seen it.” Clint smirked, “I just see my handsome alpha.

“I’m glad you haven’t seen it.” James smiled and wrapped his arm around Clint. “But I’m sure you’d still love me even if you saw the illusion.”

“Well, I definitely would have thought I was seeing things the first time we met if you were spooky-looking.”

“You probably thought you were having a nightmare rather than a normal dream.”

Clint hummed, “I think I would have had some issues to sort out if I thought I was dreaming about fucking a ghost instead of just a handsome guy who claimed to be a ghost.”

Phil choked and stood up, “I—think i’ll go see about that sword.”

James snorted and fell back against the pillows. “I’ll just be glad to be rid of this illusion. I’m tired of accidentally spooking the mansion staff every time I wander out of this room.”

“You’ll be free of this curse soon,” Bruce reassured while finishing up with replacing Jame’s bandages. “There, you should be set for bandages until tomorrow. Don’t move that shoulder too much or the stitches will pop out, and that won’t be fun to fix, for both you and me.”

“How's Nat’s hands?” Clint asked, “I haven't seen her since the bridge…”

“They blistered up quite a bit, but she should make a full recovery. If she had held onto that sword any longer, she would have burned her hands so bad she might have lost feeling in them.”

“Is she grumpy that she can’t use them?”

Bruce smiled. “A little bit, yeah. But she seems to listen when I tell her to let me get things for her.”

“She must really love you. I have the feeling she’d yell and growl at anyone else who might try to help her with things.”

“I’ve stopped her from snapping at Steve a couple times. Good thing I’m around to keep her calm.”

“Think she’d be okay with some omega cuddles? She cuddled me and kept me safe and warm after the first night I wandered out into a snow storm. I kinda want to cuddle her again since she’s injured.”

“I think she’d welcome cuddles from you. She thinks of you as a brother, you know.”

James nodded in agreement. “You can give her cuddles and I can either sleep more or walk around and talk to others.”

Clint nodded, “After we see about the reflection curse thing.” he decided.

“Of course. I can surprise everyone with how I really look.” James smiled and inched closer to Clint. “Everyone can see how I look to you.”

Clint smiled and nodded, “And all the other omegas will be jealous I have your bite.” he teased.

“You’re just saying that because you can show off my mark.” The alpha smirked.

“It looks so pretty on me.” Clint grinned.

“I can agree. Very pretty.”

“Is it safe to come in again?” Phil asked from the doorway, the sword wrapped in the cloth it had been found in, in hand.

“They’ve settled down into a more casual flirting, yes.” Bruce said, waving the other beta in.

James turned away from Clint dramatically with a smirk. “Sorry, I guess I’m just used to the endless flirting in the mornings when Clint wakes up.”

“Must be a newly bonded thing.” Phil said, walking in and setting the wrapped sword down on the edge of the nest. “Careful with this thing. Everyone who has tried to touch it has gotten burnt.”

“Right, don’t touch the sword.” James moved it closer to himself, crossing his legs as he sat up and unwrapped the sword. “I didn’t think I’d see this thing up close again… The runes are etched into my mind.”

“The sword that cursed you is helping you lift the curse, though,” Bruce said. “So you can forget about those runes after today. As best as you can, anyways.”

“Right. No more illusions after today.” James leaned forward and looked at his reflection, a mirrored image of himself without the illusion. He heard some comments from Bruce and Phil as they too saw the true reflection, but he paid them no attention, focusing on staring at his own reflection.

It took a bit, but eventually the sword started glowing red, and James’s reflection was slowly changing before his eyes to match what he looked like with the curse while the opposite happened to his actual features. His matted hair turned into nothing more than tangled, his eyes going back to their steel blue color, all the open wounds seen on his body disappearing and leaving behind the man that James had always been, a tall, well built, brunet alpha with what was nearly a full beard on his face. The illusion he had been cursed with became trapped within the sword as merely a reflection of what had been, and then the reflection suddenly clouded up, the sword losing its glow and a small blast of heat emitting from the blade.

James could no longer see the cursed reflection, and he looked down at his body, seeing normal colored skin and flesh where holes had once been for decades. Unfortunately, his arm had not been returned to his body, which confirmed that his arm was indeed gone for good. Not that the bloodied and rune covered arm at the river hadn’t confirmed that, but with the illusion gone, it solidified the fact that the arm was truly gone.

Still, James couldn’t find himself to be upset at that fact.

“Um,” Clint said after the silence stretched on, “Did it work?”

The omega had never seen the illusion that had been cast on his alpha, so watching him as the illusion was undone had been completely uneventful to his eyes.

“I’d say, other than needing a brush, your alpha looks quite dashing.” Phil said.

“I agree,” Bruce said with a smile. He looked over at a dresser and grabbed a brush and a hand mirror that were sitting on the top. Both were handed over to James, who took them cautiously.

James looked at his reflection first, and all he could see was his normal self. No cursed illusion or any hint that the illusion remained. He smiled and ran the brush through his hair until it looked somewhat decent. Satisfied, he turned and looked at Clint with a smile. “You know, you could have told me how bad my hair looked.”

Clint shrugged, “I was the only one who could see, and I liked thinking it was sex hair.” he smirked, taking the brush to run it through James’s tangled locks.

James rolled his eyes. “Alright, you clearly need to get out of the nest for a while. Otherwise we’ll embarrass our friends.”

“I’m just being truthful, Alpha.” Clint insisted.

Bruce sighed, “I can’t tell if Clint’s been influenced by Tony, or if it’s just an omega thing that the others in town are better at controlling.”

“Maybe a little of both?” Clint shrugged, “Never got to really be an omega until I came here and met Tony who showed me how.”

“Well, James, you and Steve both have your hands quite full, it seems.” Phil laughed.

"I can't say that I'm upset," the brunet alpha said with a smile. "I can deal with a frisky omega easily."

“Frisky in private is one thing. Being open about it is entirely another.” Phil sighed.

“Nah.” Clint shrugged, “It’s not like I jump James’ knot with people around. It’s fine.” He shifted himself back behind James slightly and separated a section of his hair before braiding it back out of his face.

James smiled and leaned closer to Clint. "We keep our private lives mostly private."

“You’re both seemingly happy, I’ll give you that.” Bruce said, getting up and grabbing a leather band from the vanity and handed it to Clint so he could tie off the two braids in the back.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” James replied, turning his head so Clint had a better reach. “I’d be disappointed if you said I was anything but super happy.”

Clint tied off the braids and slid his arms around the alpha, nuzzling the side of his neck, “There, all ready to show off your good looks.”

“Thanks, omega.” James nuzzled back with a happy sigh. “Maybe you should dress me and fix my hair every day.”

“I don’t mind helping you with that.” Clint agreed.

“Great, now help me pick an outfit before we leave.”

Phil moved to wrap up the sword again and picked it up, putting it with his other things he had brought into the room. “Bruce and I will leave you two to get ready.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” the doctor said as he also gathered up his things.

“Might need an alpha to carry me to Nat. I’d have James do it, but I’d worry doing so would upset his stitches.” Clint said.

“I’ll get Thor for you, then,” Bruce said. “I’m sure Steve is still with Tony at this point. Haven’t seen either of them yet this morning.”

“They’re probably have a little extra cuddle time with each other before they have to get up,” James said with a chuckle.

“Or Tony stayed up too late last night working on bridge designs and currently has Steve trapped under him as he uses him as a mattress.” Bruce chuckled. He knew far too well that the omega often didn’t get enough sleep if left unchecked.

“Like I said, extra cuddle time.” James chuckled as Clint helped him get out of the nest. Good thing the alpha had been too tired the night before to bother taking his pants off.

“We’ll leave you two to get ready, and We’ll send Thor up to help shortly.” Phil nodded, slipping out of the room, followed by Bruce.

“Alright, wanna toss me some clothes, alpha?” Clint asked once they were alone, already stripping off his sleep shirt.

“Sure, wanna look cute today or casual?” James asked as he picked out some clothes for himself.

“Comfortable but still cute.” Clint shrugged, running the brush through his messy hair in an attempt to tame it.

“Got it.” Abandoning his search for his own clothes, James moved to Clint’s clothes and picked out a few options for the omega. He placed them inside the nest. “Help me pick out clothes, then I’ll help you get your pants on.”

“Never thought I’d be getting my alpha’s help to put  _ on _ my pants.” Clint teased, “What kind of look are you thinking today now that you have options that don’t scream ‘war ghost’?”

James rubbed his chin in thought. “I think I just want to go with a simple look. Collared shirt with a vest, maybe all darker colors… what do you think?”

“I think you’d look quite dashing.” Clint nodded.

"Good, I think that's the look I want to try for." James turned back to the many clothes that Tony had helped him acquire, gathering trousers, shirt, and vest all in darker colors that he thought might look good together. He set them on the edge of the nest. "These look good?"

Clint considered the options before pointing at one of each, “I think these together would look good, not only on you, but also next to me if I’m in these.” he said, then pointing out some of his own options.

"Then we can look good together." The alpha took the clothes that Clint didn't point to and put them away, then he started changing, asking Clint for help when he needed it, both being careful around his shoulder when the sleeve of the shirt was pinned up. When he was fully dressed, James picked or a pair of shoes to wear and pulled them on. He stepped back from the nest and held his arm out, presenting himself. "Well, how do I look in modern clothes?"

“You look good enough to strip down again.” Clint flirted with a wink before laughing, “But I’ll show you off first before any of that. Now, come help me get dressed so I am proper when Thor shows up.”

The alpha smiled as he approached the nest again. "Of course. Can't have you being improper around another alpha, now can we?"

“You’re the only alpha I want seeing my bare bum and bits.” Clint confirmed, kissing James’ cheek before leaning back so that he could help maneuver his body best he could while James helped him into his pants.

The first pant leg went over Clint's injured leg, James being careful as he lightly tugged the pant leg up. The other leg went on next, and soon Clint was shimmying the pants on fully with James's help. "That could have gone a lot worse," the alpha said after the pants were on.

“Don’t think it could have been better. Wasn’t super painful, but wasn’t pain-free, either.” Clint sighed and tucked his shirt into his waist.

"I tried not to cause any pain, but I suppose at this point there's still going to be pain."

“The pain medication can only do so much. Too bad we only have a book of dark magic, and not one of healing magic. I’d very much like to be able to walk on my own again or even just put on pants without pain. Of course, we’d also need a magic user...”

"Only a few more weeks, my omega." James smiled and planted a kiss on Clint's forehead.

“Still too long, Alpha.” Clint pouted up at him.

A moment later there was a firm knock at the door, “I have been told I have been requested to play chariot for our little injured omega?” Thor’s voice called out.

"Yeah, come on in," James called out with a smile, excited to see Thor's reaction to seeing James for the first time without the illusion.

The door opened and the blond alpha stepped in, taking pause to look the ther alpha over, “Well, you’re certainly looking healthier than ever, my friend! I especially like the braids you have woven. Makes you look a mighty warrior in my home culture. Very fitting of an alpha such as you.”

"I have Clint to thank for the braids. And he approved of the darker colors." James chuckled. "I have to say, modern looks good on me."

“Aye.” Thor clasped the alpha on his uninjured shoulder before walking over to Clint, “And where am I taking you, omega?”

“I’m going to forcefully cuddle Nat so she can stop being too grumpy over her hands. I think James is wanting to take a walk and talk with people.”

James nodded to confirm. “I’ll stop by Nat first when we drop you off. I’m curious to see how she’ll react.”

Clint chuckled as he was picked up by Thor, “Are you having fun with this, James?”

The brunet smiled softly. “I’m just happy to not be covered by an illusion any more.”

“You should enjoy it. Those who have seen you before will get a surprise, and those who haven't seen you won’t even know there was an illusion, which should be nice, too.”

“It’ll definitely be nice to walk past someone and not have them jump.” James adjusted his vest with a smile. “Come on, I want to see Nat and hopefully brighten her day.”

“Yeah, let's go find her.”

“I believe she was muttering at her morning tea in the sunroom last I saw her. We’ll start there.” Thor suggested.

“Well, considering she can’t really use her hands for a while, I’m not surprised she was grumbling,” James responded as they left the bedroom. “If I had burned my hand, I’d be grumbling too. Doing things with just one hand is hard enough.”

“Ah, but what talent that one hand has; with how it makes me go all soft and floaty for you.” Clint cooed at his alpha over Thor’s shoulder.

Thor laughed, “Young passion is truly a thing of beauty. It is good to see my friends shining brightly with it!”

James smiled at Clint. "Only need one hand to make you happy, I guess."

“Only need you to be you, alpha.” Clint purred.

The brunet crooned happily, giving Clint all his attention until they reached the sunroom, which happened suddenly for James, since he was only paying attention to his omega. 

Clint looked away once he realized where they were, and he found Nat, shooting her a smile, “Hey Nat! I heard you could use a cuddle.”

Looking up from her cup, the redhead broke into a smile. “One of my favorite omegas offering cuddles this early in the morning? I sure hope Bucky knows about this.”

“I do,” James said, coming up beside Thor with a smile.

Nat’s eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her drink. “Bucky, oh my god, look at you! Not only are you dressed up, but you don’t look like a ghost anymore!”

“I know, we just broke the illusion not too long ago.”

“Told you he was pretty.” Clint grinned as Thor moved over to set him down on the wicker couch and adjusted one of the chairs so he could keep his leg elevated.

“No kidding, I’m jealous of how well he cleans up.” Nat laughed. “I might have to rethink how I look every day now.”

“Awe, but you look beautiful every time I see you.” Clint winked at her, “Plus I think if you cleaned up even more poor Bruce might just steal you away from the rest of us, and I’ll miss being able to cuddle you once in a while, now come cuddle.”

The alpha got out of her chair and moved over to Clint, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as she settled. "Bruce would turn so red if I cleaned up a little more. Poor thing might as well be a shy omega."

“He loves you.” Clint shrugged, wiggling in closer to her and starting to purr to try and keep her calm, though she seemed fine at the moment.

Nat closed her eyes and sighed. "I love him too. And this stays between us two, but…" she looked at the others, noticing how they began to walk away as they struck up a conversation of their own. Satisfied that they were far enough away, she smiled "Can I just say, Bruce makes the  _ cutest _ noises."

“Really? I guess you really do get to see a side of the good doctor that we don’t. I can’t imagine him making cute sounds, but I can imagine him being the best at aftercare. Making sure his alpha has a drink of water or rubs down any sore muscles in her back or shoulders.”

"Yeah, even when I tell him to just lay in bed and relax. He's a doctor at heart, always taking care of the people he cares about even when he's exhausted." Nat smiled more. "But his noises are cute to me, and I think he knows it."

“Well, I’m not a beta, but I can say from experience that I do like it when my alpha reacts positively to a sound I make, even if I can’t control the sounds much. He may be the same.”

"Maybe he's got a little bit of omega in him. You believe in those types of people? Someone who is one secondary gender but doesn't quite act like that gender?"

Clint shrugged, “Bruce is Bruce, and he can only ever be himself. It’s natural.” He reached forward to pull the tea tray closer, sniffing the pots to see if one held coffee. One did, and it was still decently warm, so he poured himself a cup before refilling Nat’s with tea. “We all run on instinct, and yeah, for the most part alphas act like alphas, omegas like omegas, and betas like betas. But I’ve also traveled a lot and I’ve seen people who scent one way but act another, and I can only trust that is their instincts. So a beta having omega-ish instincts? Yeah, I think it’s not only possible, but normal.”

He grinned then, “If he ever feels like he wants some omega bonding time, just send him my way. Tony might join in, too. We do it often enough.”

“I’ll make sure he knows that.” Nat smiled and pulled Clint closer to her. “That’ll show him that we all care about him and want him to be as happy as we are.”

“Is he worried he can’t be accepted if he shows more omega-like instincts?”

“No, but I think that because he’s a beta, he thinks he maybe doesn’t fit in with the rest of us as alphas and omegas. But we accept him as who he is. He even has an alpha for a girlfriend, and none of us see that as being wrong.”

“I’d be worried if you saw that as being wrong, seeing as you are the alpha in question.” Clint teased, “And he’s not the only beta. Phil’s joined our group. There are now just as many betas in the group as omegas. It’s mostly alphas around here.”

“Ah, too many of us, you think?” Nat smirked as she poked Clint’s cheek with basically her whole hand.

“Well, you alphas do outnumber us non-alphas, but I wouldn’t change our den family at all. At least, not to subtract. Adding is a whole separate thing.”

“Don’t feel like adding anyone new into the family? I think you just want more omegas to cuddle with.”

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Clint pouted.

“But you wouldn’t be opposed to more omegas to cuddle, I bet.”

“Of course not! Omega bonding has two major effects on us. The first being we get super soft and relaxed, feeling safe and happy. The other is that if we are bonded we do get rather needy for our alphas if the alphas should appear. Over all, there’s only good that comes from it, and I can’t believe I went so long without experiencing it at all.”

Nat smiled and ruffled Clint’s hair lightly. “It really is a shame you missed out on so much for most of your life. I’m glad you came to us now rather than when you were older.”

“Almost missed this town completely. Glad I didn’t. I’ve never been happier than I have been here.” Clint admitted, tucking himself tighter against her side, “Though I could have done without all the injuries we have all had recently.”

“Well, to me it’s worth getting hurt if I’m saving one of my friends, even though I have one of the better injuries out of us all. I just hope no one else gets hurt.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s better.” Clint shook his head, taking one of her hands gently to press a kiss to her wrapped fingers.

“It’s not like a broken leg or a missing arm, though. I can still get up and do things on my own, just can’t grasp anything for a while.” Nat shrugged.

“I’ll believe that it’s better when you can start accepting help without getting grumpy about it.”

“Ah, I see I got told on.” Nat chuckled. “I’ve only been grumpy once, and that was when I had to figure out how to eat.”

“Bruce only tattled because he cares, I’m sure.” Clint smiled.

“He cares a lot, of course. I know he just wants to see me be happy while I heal.”

“That’s all any of us want from you right now. So if that means you need to let us feed you, then let us feed you.”

Nat sighed. “Yeah, I’ll let you guys help from now on. No sense in making things harder for myself when I have lots of friends around who are willing to help.”

“Good alpha.” Clint kissed her cheek, “I’ll be sure to keep you too that—and you in turn can do the same if I start complaining about being carried everywhere again. It’s only fair.”

"No promises. We might end up complaining together." 

Clint giggled, “Oh dear, that won’t be easy for the others.”

"We might annoy everyone for a while." Nat laughed lightly. "Hopefully they can handle us."

“If not, we may have to just run away together. You be my legs, I’ll be your hands, and we can just live in a cave, scaring off stray travelers with our grumpiness.” Clint joked.

“Somehow I don’t think both Bruce and Bucky would like that very much,” the alpha responded with a chuckle.

“They’d simply have to go on an adventure together to find us.” Clint boasted.

“What a fun adventure, our mates going out to search for us, then being incredibly happy once finding us.”

“It’d be like a fairy tale. Only better because it breaks the cliche the tales often spin.”

“How romantic.” Nat shook her head with a smile, leaning more against Clint. “Thank you for coming to cuddle with me, though. Feels nice when a friend wants to just curl up with you and relax for a bit. Lord knows we need the extra rest.”

“We need to enjoy it while we can. My brother is still out there and under some sort of spell by the very people who cursed James. It’s foolish to think we’ve seen the last of them.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right. I do hope that somehow we can save your brother, especially since he’s been attacked like Bucky was. It just wouldn’t be fair to not try to save him.”

Clint nodded, “I’d like to see if he can be reasonable now that Father’s apparently dead, and once he’s himself again. It’d be nice if he’d just let me stay here with James and the rest of you without worrying about him trying to drag me away.”

“I’m hoping that this last time he was trying to find you to tell you the news of your father’s passing, but that Hydra group just got in the way.”

“He likely would have still wanted me to go back with him if that’s the case, but there was no way he could have known I went and got myself an alpha and a bonding mark to match.”

“Not without Hydra’s help, no. Either way, he’s going to have to deal with you staying with Bucky anyways.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to leave my alpha. He’s been lonely far too long already.”

“I agree. Besides, everyone should know not to take an omega away from their alpha. Things get ugly if you do that.”

“Mm, Don’t know what it’s like on the alpha’s side, but I know an omega with mate sickness gets really weak and can barely do things like eat or nest.” Clint agreed.

“From what I’ve heard, us alphas get very tense and easily get upset at things. We also get sick, but not enough to make us very weak. We may have a day or two of weakness, but the rest of the time is spent feeling anxious and tense.”

“So...a good chance at the alpha going into a rage to try and get their omega back? Clint asked, “Yeah, Barney should know that in itself isn't worth it. Doubt anyone would want to be between a mate-sick alpha and his omega…”

“I wouldn’t, and I’m an alpha myself. Mate sickness isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

“I just hope Barney is smart about that, even if he isn’t happy about it.” Clint sighed, sipping his coffee.

“I’m sure he will be. He’s an alpha too, right?”

Clint nodded, “He was lucky to be an alpha. Dad only had respect for alphas, He was okay with betas, but didn’t see them as equals. Omegas, though…” he sucked in a breath before looking down at his hands as he held his cup of coffee, “I feared alphas for a long time because of Dad… Took me a few years on the run and meeting other alphas to realize that most are just good people and not at all like Dad was...took me even longer to find out I could flirt with them and they’d be even nicer.”

“Some alphas are dangerous when you flirt with them, though. Flirt with them too much, and they’ll think you belong to them. Or, you know, they’ll turn out to be the local ghost who’s actually super lonely and just needed a companion.” Nat smirked.

“Hey, local ghost totally worked out for me. And all it cost me was some frozen toes from standing in the snow.”

“And nearly a heart attack from me that first time you wandered out into the snow.”

Clint grinned, “To be fair, you did save me, seeing as we were on the other side of the river and James wouldn’t have been able to get to me—unless I wandered out and across the bridge…”

“That’s a long distance to wander when you’re asleep and it’s cold out.” Nat smiled and hugged Clint close. “Good thing I saved you from freezing to death. Bucky would have been devastated… Do you think he ever actually killed people while under Hydra’s control, wandering the forest during his storms?”

Clint shrugged, “We know the storms that follow him when he feels upset or lonely have killed people, so in that way, I think yes, but I don’t think he ever deliberately attacked anyone.”

"Well if he has, I'm not gonna be the one to ask him. Just in case."

“I don’t want to, either. It’s a sensitive subject, and I just want him to be happy.”

“Maybe that’s a topic to discuss years down the road. Or whenever he’s comfortable talking about it.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Smiling, Nat ruffled Clint’s hair again. “One day all this pain will be behind him, and same for you. You two won’t have to suffer through this for much longer.”

“We can just settle down and live a boring, peaceful life? Sounds nice.”

“You won’t have to be on the run anymore, and he can live the normal life he missed out on for decades. You both will know peace again, that I can promise.”

Clint nodded, “I can hardly wait.”

* * *

A grumble came from the alpha who had nearly made it back to the town he had been instructed to leave, to find the omega who was ruining Hydra’s plans more and more every day. The alpha hurt like hell, his ribs at least bruised from the horse legs to his torso at full speed. And then there was the fact that he was alone now. He figured that his companions got caught, seeing as they hadn’t found their way back to him. To hell with them. He didn’t need them anyways. He would do everything himself if he needed to, but not without needing some sort of medical attention. 

Hydra’s control on Barney had slipped a little, allowing the man to think for himself again and know where he was going and what he was doing. Over and over in his head, he thought of the only moment he actually regretted in trying to capture Clint. He could see it clearly in his mind, himself aiming the gun and pulling the trigger right at his brother. It was only the leg he shot, but still, it was a point blank shot, and it likely did a lot of damage to Clint. Barney couldn’t help but feel terrible for shooting his brother. Even if he was still chasing the omega down to bring him back home, he never in his right mind would have shot Clint. Injuring a helpless omega like that was damn near like a death sentence. Sure, omegas didn’t have the best of rights in most places, but shooting an omega for no good reason other than to cripple them was stupid and got you labeled as a monster.

Barney wasn’t a monster. His father had been, he was  _ not _ . Barney would never shoot his brother, no matter how frustrating things got.

Grunting in pain, Barney hunched over even more, crying out when he felt his bone crunch together. He was definitely injured severely, but maybe that old man would help heal him quickly. Then he could go out and find Clint again and try to work things out. Not that any sort of attempted meeting with the blond would go as easy as Barney was hoping, but he could dream. However, his thoughts of wanting to reconnect with Clint drained out of his mind as he looked up and saw the old man waiting for him at the entrance of the town they had met in. A low growl came from his throat, but he kept it quiet as he stumbled along, keeping his head down.

“You failed.” the man observed, eyeing him, “And you seem to have lost your companions. Shame.”

Barney growled a little louder. “Ran into the soldier… The others probably got captured. I’ve got a broken ribcage.”

The man sighed, “Alright, I’ll see what I can do about your ribs and ready you for a second chance, but you’ll have to work faster. That omega’s more trouble the longer he’s left to meddle with our soldier. At this rate I’ll have to remold him from the beginning.”

“Doesn’t help that I had to walk all the way back here. I’m working as fast as I can.” 

“Lost your horse?” The man sighed, “This omega’s costing us too much of our resources. But I’ll see to it you’ll get a ride back to Winterbrook. Just make sure that omega’s gone, and gone quickly. Whatever the cost.”

He led Barney into an unassuming building and gestured over to a cot. “Lay down.”

The alpha did his best to lay on the cot without making too much noise, but damn he was in a lot of pain, and the scream of pain that left his throat wasn’t quiet in the least. As soon as he was laying down, he tried to catch his breath, but even that was hurting. “Damn, whatever you’re going to do…do it quick…”

“Best get used to pain, this isn’t going to be pleasant. I’m not practiced in proper healing magic so what I can do is a twisted form of it. But it will have the side-effect of making you more powerful. Which should aid you should you run into the Soldier again.”

“Fantastic.” Baney gripped the edge of the cot tightly. “Get it over with.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, this is going to take a few days.” The man said, pulling out a book of spells and thumbing through the pages.

“Days? You’re kidding me…” The alpha groaned, his breath hitching, then a pained groan came out as he tried to relax.

“And when it’s done, you won’t feel pain, so don’t complain or I’ll tighten my hold on your mind again. Don’t think I haven't noticed it’s weakened.”

Barney growled, but he didn’t say anything more. As long as he healed, he was going to be fine, and he was going to find his brother without being under tight Hydra control.

“Good, now, you might want to bite down on this.” he said, handing him a rag, “Unless you wish to risk your tongue.”

Reluctantly, Barney bit down on the rag and relaxed as much as he possibly could.

The man propped the book open to a page and started getting out what he needed to perform the spells he had planned for Barney. He couldn’t do every spell as the lack of Winter Soldier activity had left Hydra with too low a number of sacrificial souls for the larger spells, but he wasn’t without his other resources.

As Zola gathered up the materials he needed, Barney closed his eyes and tried focusing on breathing without hurting too much. That was nearly impossible, of course, but he did as much as he could. Besides, it sounded like he was about to go into much more pain as his healing process was about to be sped up.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few weeks since they had figured out how to undo the illusion on James, and Clint had gotten the clear from Bruce to walk around on his own again, if he went easy on himself, and used a cane. The new bridge was also nearly completed, alphas on both sides of the river working together to build it with Tony off to the side shouting out instructions. Nat even got to helping once her hands healed enough, and James didn’t have to hide away from the activity at the river. In fact, he was able to help with some of the work that Bruce approved him to do, though his stitches were soon ready to come out.

The omega sighed as he limped along with Pepper, carrying a basket of lunch for the workers at the bridge. “Think they’ll finish the bridge today?” he asked the pretty beta who was also carrying a basket of food.

“I think if they work hard, they will,” Pepper responded, smiling at Clint. “They’ve been working hard every day since they started the rebuild. I have no doubt that they can easily finish it today or early tomorrow if they run out of daylight.”

“It’d be nice if they finish today. Then everyone can be around more. It’s been lonely at the manor.”

“I know, but it has been nice taking these walks every day, especially with the weather getting nicer as the days go by.”

“It is nice,” Clint agreed, “But, not to sound like a lovesick omega or anything; it’s nicer with James next to me…”

Pepper chuckled. “Of course it is. It’ll always be nicer with James by your side. You two are basically inseparable at this point, so this much time away from each other will make you miss him.”

“And it’s not even like it’s a constant thing! He always comes back in the evenings and sleeps in my nest with me and we have breakfast together, but I still miss him. God, I’m helplessly in love with my alpha…”

"And he is just as in love with you. The way he looks at you tells everyone just how in love he is. It makes me happy to see you two together."

Clint gave her a gooie smile, “He looks at me like that a lot, hu?”

"All the time," Pepper confirmed. "And we can see it better now that the illusion is gone."

“I’m glad everyone can see him the way I’ve always seen him. Though I still have no real idea of how he looked to everyone before, and therefore I don’t know how expressive he had been.”

"Well, he was more scary looking rather than non-expressive. Hard to approach, you know? But everyone here is comfortable around him now, so we're able to take in the little details, like how he looks at you."

“Jarvis is going to have a bath drawn up for us tonight. Bruce said he’ll be taking out the stitches today so he’ll be able to properly enjoy a bath without worrying about them getting wet. I’m really looking forward to it, but I haven't told James yet. It’ll be a nice surprise, I hope.”

"Oh, that will be a nice surprise. He's been so careful trying not to pop his stitches out. It'll be nice to finally have them out."

Clint nodded, “And we won’t have to be careful at night, either. No accidental pain because I rolled over and my arm hit his shoulder, or whatever. “ he glanced ahead along the road they were following before swerving to the side to bump her lightly, “So I’ve noticed you have been spending more time with that Rhodey guy, lately. Anything going on there that Tony’s oblivious to?”

Pepper smiled. “Oh I’m sure Tony knew what was going on before I even knew. But yeah… Rhodey, as Tony affectionately calls him, and I have been seeing each other more often. His name is actually James, funnily enough.”

“Ah, that could get awkward...I think I’ll stick to his Tony-given nickname. My James is the only ‘James’ for me. But I’m sure my James won’t mind if you call him Bucky. Most people do by now.”

“I use Bucky anyways. Since Steve started using it, it stuck with everyone. So there’s less confusion for everyone now.”

“I had asked him when his nickname had been first mentioned if he wanted me to call him that instead of James...he said he likes me calling him James, so that is what I’m sticking to. So do you usually call Rhodey James?”

Pepper nodded. “Usually that’s only when it’s just us two. Around others I call him Rhodey. Called him that a long time before we started seeing each other.”

“I haven't really had much time to get to know him at all. I just know he’s Tony’s ‘best alpha friend’ and that he seems to be a busy guy. But if Tony likes him, then I’m sure he’s a good friend to have—or, you know, alpha.” he winked at her.

The redhead blushed. “Yes, well, wouldn’t be the first alpha and beta couple in our group of friends.”

“Hey, I have nothing against it. My mom was a beta. As long as your alpha isn’t a monster like my father was, I think it’s wonderful you found him.”

“Rhodey is one of the most gentle alphas I’ve ever met. He takes good care of the horses at the mansion, so he’d have to be a gentle guy anyways.” Pepper smiled. “But he’s pretty wonderful, if I were allowed to say so.”

“He’s your alpha, so yeah, you’re allowed.” Clint grinned before they rounded a grouping of trees and saw the bridge at last. 

James and Rhodey were working together; James guiding a horse who was pulling a load of cut lumber while Rhodey walked along with the cart to make sure nothing fell out.

“Looks like our Jameses make a good team.” he added, nodding over at them.

“Looks like it,” Pepper agreed. “And they all look like they need a break, so good thing we brought lunch.”

“And a bottle of wine.” Clint smirked. “I’d race you, but my leg can’t handle that right now.”

"Bruce wouldn't be happy with you if you attempted to race, so I'm going to politely turn you down." The beta woman giggled as they caught the attention of all the workers.

"Pepper, Clint!" Tony's voice was clear and bright as he called out his friends' names. "Just in time. We're about to finish the bottom of the bridge."

“We brought lunch, and a small bottle of wine to pass. Jarvis said you can’t down half the bottle on your own, Tony.” Clint called back. He hadn’t seen what Tony had said, but he had seen the wave the other omega gave them.

Tony rolled his eyes as he set down his plans, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on drinking that much wine today. Jarvis worries about me too much."

"Well, I do worry about you too," Steve said after making sure his workspace was safe before approaching Clint and Pepper.

“Of course you do. You’re my alpha and would have to be the one to put up with me if I got drunk.” Tony laughed, hopping down from his perch and rolling up the plans for the bridge. “How's your leg, Clint?” he added once he was closer.

Clint shrugged, “Not giving me too much trouble, but still annoying with the limping.” he handed Steve the basket he was carrying and glanced over at James.

James and Rhodey finished their task and secured their work space before they let the horse find its own lunch where food for the working horses had been set up. When the beast was on its own, the two alphas joined the growing group of people, James moving right to Clint with a soft smile.

“There you are.” Clint smiled, wrapping his arms around the alpha and pulling him into a kiss, his cane thumping lightly down James’ back as he kept his weight on his good leg. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” James responded, wrapping his arm around Clint’s waist. “I’m ready to get this bridge done so we can be together during the day again.”

“Would be nice. But you’ve been working hard, All of you out here.” Clint pulled back and took James’ hand, “Come on, let's grab lunch before it’s all gone.”

The alpha smiled wider and gripped Clint’s hand just a little tighter. “I’m sure we won’t run out of food. You guys always seem to make plenty for us all.”

“We do what we can to help. Though Jarvis won’t let me near the stove after the fire I accidently started...but he at least trusts me with the knives.” Clint grinned.

“You started a fire?” James laughed. “Somehow, I’m not surprised. But at least you didn’t burn yourself.”

“You didn’t hear about that? How have you not heard? It happened last week and people still tease me for it! I Don’t even know how I managed to do it. It was a pot of water! I hadn’t even added the potatoes yet. It shouldn't be possible to set water on fire. That makes no sense!”

The alpha chuckled. “Maybe it was just a luck of the draw moment. Or bad luck, rather.”

“Maybe.” Clint got himself food and glanced around for a place to sit and eat, “Looks like theres an old log open over by the line of trees, or the rock Tony had been on earlier.”

“The log sounds nice. Less effort to get on,” James said as he got his own food.

Nodding, Clint started limping towards the log, “I’ll go claim it for us, then.”

Once James had his food, he wandered over to the log and sat down, careful not to drop any of his lunch. He grunted when his rear hit the log. “I think we’ll be able to get the bridge done by sundown,” he said before digging into his meal.

“I was hoping you alphas would say that today.” Clint grinned, “I’m even planning a nice surprise for you when you come back home.”

“Oh yeah? Does this surprise involve our nest?”

“Nope, but we can certainly snuggle down in our nest afterwards.”

“I’m always down for cuddling time, no matter what comes before.”

“As great as cuddle time is, I think you’ll enjoy the before more, this time.”

“Really? Must be a really good surprise then.”

“I hope so. Of course, I’m assuming a lot about it.” he chuckled, “How has working out here been? Making a lot of new friends?”

“Yeah, I met Rhodey. Nice guy, very good with horses.” James smiled. “He’s seen Alpine around, said she was the prettiest horse he’s seen in a while.”

“Well, she really is beautiful. I’m happy to know that breaking curses on you also breaks them on her and she’s able to live a normal horse life now. She and Lucky have been running around together. I was watching them from a window. Anyway, according to Pepper, Rhodey’s real name is also James.” Clint grinned.

James raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know that. Tony just called him Rhodey, so I called him that. I also overheard that Rhodey and Pepper might be a thing. Tony was talking to him about her.”

“Yeah, Pep and I were talking about him a bit on the way. Most people call him Rhodey after Tony gave him that nickname, Just like most people take to calling you Bucky after Steve started calling you that. Maybe it’s just a  _ James _ thing to have a nickname that sounds nothing like James.”

James laughed. “Maybe. Having everyone call me by my old nickname again is nice, but I still like you calling me James.”

“If I started calling you Bucky, I think I’d end up calling you ‘Bucky-bear’ in remembrance of the bear you saved me from.” Clint joked, “So us, yeah, I’m sticking to calling my Bucky-bear ‘James’.”

“Bucky-bear, huh? Cute.” James smiled and leaned over to nuzzle Clint.

“I’m not one to give out nicknames, but that one seems to fit I think.” he chuckled, nuzzling back, “Good thing I was attacked by a bear. I don’t think ‘Bucky-wolf’ would be nearly as cute a nickname.”

"I'd be happy with any nickname you gave me, cute or not."

“Except Jamie. You already shot that one down.” Clint laughed.

"Yeah, never Jamie, please." James chuckled, shifting closer to Clint. "I can't wait to cross the bridge again. It's been too long since I was able to roam freely."

“You haven't crossed yet? I figured you’d try crossing as soon as there were enough boards to make crossing doable.”

"Of course I've wanted to try, but we've all been trying to get the bridge finished as fast as possible. I haven't really wandered over yet, though I know I can cross."

“Well then, maybe we can go across together tomorrow? Stroll along the market, or something.”

"That sounds like a lovely idea. We could have a nice little date."

Clint smiled, “I can take you into the omega shop where I got most of my nesting supplies. You can choose a few things so our nest has a little more you in it—other than you, yourself, of course. Besides, I need to go by there to pick up a special pillow. The omega who runs the shop promised to turn my old nightshirt my mom made me when I was smaller into a special pillow set for my nest. It’ll be nice to have it back.”

"That'll be a very special pillow set," James agreed. "You'll have to help me pick out some things. We might put some of my color choices in the nest, but I want the materials to be comfortable for you."

“Softer the better, but I tend to not go for the fuzzier fabrics. I’m not a fan of how it irritates my skin when I’m sensitive and in heat. The ones I got already like that are in the bottom of the walls of my nest for that very reason.” Clint chuckled. “I think you’ll remember me kicking at some of my pillows to get them away.”

“Yes, I do remember that. So avoid the fuzzy, go for soft.”

“Yup. Though this reminds me...I should freshen up our nest a bit. Guess I have a project for after lunch.”

“I’d offer to help, but I’m kinda busy building a bridge.” James smiled.

“That’s okay, I like building our nest myself. I get picky on where things go. When Tony and I nest together we end up fighting over where some pillows go because we both nest differently and where I feel a pillow needs to be, he might feel is just fine without. Half the time it takes us to nest together is us coming to comprises.”

James shrugged. “I’m not the best at nest design anyways. I know when not to get involved.”

“All you have to do is slip into our nest and hold me close...or fuck me. That’s just as acceptable.” Clint said, moving to nuzzle his mate’s neck.

“Good thing I like both.” James nuzzled back with a low croon and a small nip to the omega’s ear.

“If you’re not careful, Barnes, you’re going to drive him to climb you like a tree!” Tony suddenly shouted over at the couple. Really, the omega had no room to talk seeing as he was sitting in Steve’s lap, the two feeding each other.

“What’d he say?” Clint asked, only figuring out that Tony had spoken to them by how James had suddenly looked over.

James just rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just teasing us, even though he deserves some teasing back with how he and Steve are all in each other’s business.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll tease him back later. I just want to enjoy my time with you before you go back to work and I go back home to remake our nest and make sure the surprise is ready.”

"After today you won't have to worry about not seeing me all day. Unless everyone suddenly decides to slack off the rest of the day."

“If they do, they’ll have to deal with me.” Clint huffed.

“Which is probably why slacking off won’t happen at all today.”

Clint laughed, taking a bite of his apple, “What can I say? I’m a fierce omega.”

James smiled. “Yes, you are, and that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“Grrrowl.” Clint said with a flirty grin.

The alpha flashed his fangs, letting out his own growl as he leaned closer to Clint.

The omega shivered and leaned in closer, “Keep flashing those things and I’ll be dragging you back to our nest regardless of the bridge’s status.”

“Tree!” Tony shouted.

“Tony, leave them be.” Steve lightly scolded as he shoved a slightly too-big bite of cake into the omega’s mouth.

Laughing, James put his forehead to Clint's shoulder. "We better stop before we get in trouble. We can do all this later tonight, okay?"

Clint sighed and nodded, “Alright, alpha, but only because you said so. Not because of Tony’s teasing!”

"The bridge wouldn't get done as quickly if you stole me away to your nest now. I promise, tonight we can have some fun."

“Okay, it’s a promise, but we still have to seal it with a proper kiss!”

"Of course." James scooped up a bit of frosting off his cake onto his finger, then he put it on Clint's nose before pulling the omega into a kiss.

Clint laughed into the start of the kiss before settling into it, and when they finally parted, he tipped his face just enough to wipe the frosting off his nose and across James’ cheek. “I love you, sweet alpha.”

"I love you too," James said back, wiping the frosting off his cheek. "I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight."

“And your surprise!” Clint reminded, making sure all the frosting was off his nose.

"Of course, can't forget about the surprise." James smiled and kissed Clint's cheek before standing up. 

“Done eating?” Clint asked.

"Yeah, looks like Rhodey is done eating, so we'll probably get back to work soon."

“I suppose I should let you go work… sooner you alphas get back to it, the sooner you all will finish, right?” Clint shoved more food into his mouth before chewing and swallowing, “Okay Just let me make myself scarce before you get all sexy with the heavy lifting or whatever it is that is sure to be a distraction for me.”

He gathered their dishes and moved over to dump them into one of the baskets. Pepper was already moving around to gather things to take back, as well, but when she joined him, she set her basket down. “I was going to have my James help me cross the bridge so I can get to the market and restock some of the things the kitchen staff has mentioned we’re getting low on. Want to come with me?”

Clint shook his head, “I have some things I want to do before evening back at the house. I’ll head back ahead of you.”

“Alright. Can you manage both baskets with your cane?”

“Sure; it won't be comfortable, but I can do it easily enough.” Clint nodded, moving to pick up both baskets.

As Clint got ready to leave, James moved to grab the horse he and Rhodey had been using, pausing to wave to the omega with a smile. “See you tonight, Clint,” he called out.

“Try not to be late!” Clint called back, straightening with both baskets in his free arm, the other leaning on his cane. Really, he should see if Steve had any purple paints. If he was stuck with a cane for so long, he wanted it to be a much better color other than polished wood—purple would be great.

He then sighed to himself and started off back towards the manor, eager to drop off the baskets in the kitchen before remaking his nest and then maybe going out to be with Lucky a while. Riding was still on Bruce's ‘don’t try it, Barton’ list, but that didn’t mean he couldn't go brush Lucky down. Maybe he’d brush Alpine and Nomad down as well. Rhodey was busy and Clint was sure he’d appreciate the help in caring for at least some of the horses currently stabled at Stark Manor.

With Clint walking alone back to the mansion, he was oblivious to the sounds around him. The wind, the birds, the soft crunch of the snow and leaves beneath his footsteps, all were sounds that fell silent on his ears. 

Clint was a sitting duck out on open waters.

Anything, or any _ one _ , sneaking up on him would find him an easy target, and limping on his cane only made him easier to hunt down. The omega was completely oblivious to the shadow who had been tracking him since he left the bridge. The twigs snapping went unheard, the crunching of leaves getting faster as the shadow approached, and then suddenly the shadow leapt out of the trees and came at Clint from behind. It wasn't a bear that was threatening him this time, and he was getting far enough away that any cries for help would be lost in the trees, if he managed to make a sound before whoever caught him devoured him or knocked him out. Any sounds that did manage to travel far enough would likely be drowned out by the sounds of construction at the bridge. Hands shot out to cover the omega’s mouth, the other grabbing an arm and quickly pulling him away into the trees.

Clint’s cry of surprise was muffled by the hand over his mouth, but he was quick to drop the baskets, the sounds of plates shattering on impact with the ground went ignored as he lifted his cane and swung hard to beat off his attacker.

The hand that wasn’t over Clint’s mouth reached out and grabbed the cane, ripping it from the omega’s hand and tossing it away. The assailant kept dragging Clint further and further into the trees, but they were careful of the injured leg, like they had known what exactly had happened to it.

Clint yelled muffled nonsense into the hand, hoping to be able to bite it as he flailed his arms and legs about, trying to gain some sort of upper hand.

His attacker was alpha, certainly; his scent somewhat familiar, but it had a twist of something— _ unnatural _ about it, and that frightened him more than anything.

As they passed close by a thin but strong tree, Clint reached out and caught hold of it, hugging it in an attempt to  _ stay _ .

Knowing that Clint wasn't going to stop fighting, the attacker removed their hands from Clint's mouth and opted instead to grab the omega's shoulders. They pulled him away from the tree as hard as they could, trying to get Clint to face them.

As soon as his mouth was free, Clint screamed out as loud as he could. He didn’t even bother with words, he just hoped the sound would carry back to the river and someone with much better hearing than him would hear it. Like James. James always seemed to hear his calls, even when far away, but the magics on him had been fading, it was possible the super-hearing had already gone. And if so, James had the same chance at hearing him as anyone else. He didn’t know if it was possible at such a distance, but he was trying, anyway. Sound could travel, he knew that, but he didn’t know how far. It had been too long since he’d heard anything. Well, anything but James’ voice. That bit of magic hadn’t faded yet.

"Come on, quit yelling," the attacker mumbled before grabbing Clint's shoulders tight and yanking on them as hard as they could. When Clint dislodged from the tree, the attacker shoved him to the ground, pinning him on his back with a light growl.

“Get off! Get off, get off get off!” Clint cried out, fighting for enough space to roll over and drag himself away, maybe with a well-aimed kick.

Why was he always attacked when he lacked weapons? He was definitely going to start carrying a knife on him after this

"God damn it Clint, stop!" The attacker aggressively signed the last word, trying to get the attention of the omega.

Shocked at the flash of sign dancing in front of him, Clint choked on his cries and his eyes finally focused on his brother.

" _ Jesus christ Clint _ ," Barney signed, still, aggressively. " _ I was trying not to hurt you, but you made it pretty damn hard not to do that! _ "

“ _ Then don’t attack me! _ ” Clint signed back with a pissed look on his face, “ _ Fucking Jerk. _ ”

" _ This was the only way I was going to be able to catch you. And it's better you got caught be me as my normal self now than when I was fucking possessed." _

_ “Nothing about you scents ‘normal’.” _ Clint signed back stiffly.

" _ I'm more normal than the last time you saw me! I didn't fucking shoot you this time. _ "

“ _ Yeah, I’m pissed at you for that, by the way _ .” Clint huffed, “ _ Leave me alone. I’m happy here. _ ”

_ I'm sorry I shot you, but you're going to fucking die if you stay here. There's an old guy who cursed a soldier and wants you gone. I told him I'd take care of you."  _ Barney sighed, moving so he wasn't pinning Clint down anymore. " _ Don't try to run, I'll chase you down again, and we need to talk. _ "

“I’m staying.” Clint stated out loud, his tone firm with resolve, “And that old guy whom I’m assuming is Hydra, can go curse himself into Hell!”

"He's going to kill you if you don't get out of here, and I don't want to see my last family member die!"

“He’s a coward who can’t even come at me himself! He wants me gone? Then he shouldn’t send a bunch of jerk alphas after me. I’m protected here. I’ve gained a den family here. And more than half of them are alphas. I’ll be fine, Barney. Hell, you could even stay if you wanted to. I’d like to have my brother back.”

Barney sighed, lowering his eyebrows. “This guy is dangerous. He cursed a man to wander around killing people for decades now, and…” The alpha hesitated, leaning forward and taking a whiff of Clint’s scent. “You’re actually… bonded to someone now…”

“Yes, I am. I told you last time I had an alpha.” Clint deadpanned, “I wasn’t fibbing.”

“I was a completely different man the last time we met. I never would have shot you if I had been in control of my mind, Clint.”

“Yeah, well, I do have an alpha now, and so if you’ll excuse me, I have a nest to remake so I can share it with him tonight.” Clint huffed, starting to push himself up and looking around for his cane.

“Clint, no, you can’t go back to that town.” Barney pushed the omega back down, growling a bit. “I can’t let anything happen to you. You’re not going to keep risking your life until this guy is taken care of. We just need to wait until the soldier is back under Hydra control and then we can go back home…”

“Like hell I’ll let Hydra do that! I’m not going anywhere.” Clint huffed, smacking at Barney’s hands.

“Why does it even matter to you?! I’m trying to get you away from that soldier! His damn horse broke my rib cage!”

“You shot me!” Clint hissed, “Why should I go with you?”

“Because I would have never shot you, no matter how frustrated I get with you! You’re my brother, my  _ omega _ brother at that, and as your alpha brother, I  _ never _ would have hurt you if I knew what I was doing.”

“Yet you’ll attack me, drag me into the woods, and declare you’re going to take me away from my home.” Clint pointed out, “Tell me how that’s not hurting me.”

“I’m trying to warn you about what’s going to happen if you don’t leave here at least for a little bit. We’re dealing with magic here, not some old guy wanting revenge on someone and planning to slay them. This is real magic, Clint! You could die if you get in the way.” Barney sighed and got up, hauling Clint up with him. “Come on, we need to talk more, and out here isn’t the best place to talk about the things we need to talk about.”

“I know there’s magic involved. I’ve been doing my darndest trying to break the curses involved! And I’ve managed to break at least the smaller ones so far, or, I helped at least. I can handle whatever comes next.”

“You don’t understand…” Barney shook his head, starting to drag Clint deeper into the trees.

“ _ You _ don’t understand! Hey, slow down! My leg hurts, which is your fault you jerk, and Bruce has me under orders to go easy with it!” Clint protested before letting out a frustrated sound and punched Barney’s shoulder.

Groaning in annoyance, Barney turned and picked up Clint, throwing the omega over his shoulder after signing for Clint to shut up.

“Barney, please! Just listen to me!” Clint protested further, elbowing the back of his head. He was no longer in position where he could see if his brother responded, but the alpha didn’t slow down or loosen his hold on him, so he assumed he was being ignored. “Stupid alpha jerk.”

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

“Ahh, that was tough work!” Tony said, stretching his back as he walked into his manor ahead of the rest of the group. “So glad we’re done!”

“Tony, you sat around shouting orders all day. You weren’t doing any of the heavy lifting.” Steve teased, placing a hand on his omega’s head with an amused chuckle, “

“What? It’s hard work being in charge of everything! My bum hurts from sitting on a rock all day! I should have brought a pillow.”

“Yes, yes, you’ve had it so tough the whole time we’ve been building.” Rhodey teased with a roll of his eyes. “Poor omega.”

“Oh don’t be sarcastic with me, Honeybear!”

“Tony had a big day of being in charge,” James spoke up. “He was doing a lot of thinking today, more than most of us could probably ever manage.”

“Damn right about that! You all need to listen to Bucky-boy!” Tony grinned. “Who is now my new favorite!”

“Hey now, you’ll make me jealous, omega.” Steve mock-pouted.

“Well then don’t tease me.” Tony grinned back.

“Please, I don’t want to be your favorite alpha, Tony,” James said with a smirk. “I’d rather not fight Steve on that. He’s bigger than me and still has both his arms.”

“You sure, alpha?” Tony flirted, moving over to lean into him, a hand splayed out wide as it touched his chest.

“Careful, omega, you’ll invoke Bucky’s omega’s wrath.” Thor laughed.

James raised an eyebrow as he grabbed Tony’s wrist, smirking. “I’m quite sure. I’d like to avoid fighting Stevie as much as possible.”

“Speaking of Clint, though,” Rhodey spoke up. “I would have thought he’d come running for Bucky.”

James looked up towards the stairs. “Yeah…He did say he had a surprise for me when I got home. Maybe he’s still preparing it.”

“Ahh, as I feared, I’ve no chance against Robin Hood. Fine, fine, go find your favorite omega, I’ll just be here all alone, cold, and with a sore bum in need of a soft pillow.” Tony sighed dramatically.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “You’re just going to drag Steve away as soon as you’re over your dramatics.”

“Shh! Don’t reveal my plot, Pep!”

The alphas all laughed, James heading towards the stairs. “You guys go ahead and get some food. I’m gonna go find Clint.”

“Make sure the two of you get some supper, even if you eat it in private!” Tony called after him before turning to fling his arms around Steve, “I really am sore, though, Alpha. Maybe we can rub each other down after supper?”

Steve smiled, resting his hands on Tony’s hips, “Alright, we can do that.” he nodded before moving to guide him towards the dining room.

Breaking away from the group, James headed up the stairs to the room he shared with Clint. The door was closed once he got there, so he knocked before entering, only to find an empty room. He lowered his eyebrows, confused, but surely Clint was around somewhere. Maybe he was in the kitchen helping prepare a special dinner for everyone. He had been working in the kitchen in the previous days, so that wasn't entirely out of the question.

James headed back downstairs, his footsteps a little hurried as his mind went over different possibilities as to why Clint hadn't greeted the group when they got home. Of course he was jumping to conclusions. Clint knew how to protect himself if things went south. Not that the worst had happened, but James's mind didn't stop thinking of all the possibilities, both good and bad. Looking in every possible place before he got to the kitchen, the bad started to outweigh the good, and a sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. When the kitchen yielded no results as well, James started to panic a little. Clint was nowhere inside the mansion, and he hasn't been spotted at the stables either.

When James excited the kitchen, he nearly ran Bruce over, stumbling back into the door frame. "Jesus, sorry, Bruce… didn't see you there."

“It’s fine...you seem distracted. Anything I can help you with?” Bruce asked, waving off the fact that he’d nearly ended up on the floor.

"I just… can't find Clint anywhere. Have you seen him today at all?"

“No, but I was across the bridge making some house calls most of the day. You must have missed seeing me cross. Maybe ask a member of the staff? They’ve been here all day. Maybe they know where he is...ah, excuse me,” he caught the attention of a staff member who was carrying a mop and bucket, “Do you know where Clint is?”

She shook her head, “He and Miss Potts left to take lunch to everyone at the bridge and neither of them came back. We figured they both stayed there and would return with everyone else.” she explained before hurrying on her way.

James felt his blood go cold. "He didn't come back with us… he left after lunch to fix his nest."

Bruce frowned, “This doesn’t sound good...we should gather everyone for a search party. His leg is still healing, so if he put too much weight on it, he could have reinjured it. Could be on the side of the road, hurt. It’s dark out so it’s easy to miss things on the walk back, and he wouldn’t have heard anyone to know to call out for help if he didn’t spot everyone.”

James nodded, feeling his emotions start to get out of control. “I’m gonna go get Alpine saddled up… I need some time to think before we head out, so I don’t stir up a storm that might get us killed.”

Bruce nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I’ll get everyone and some lanterns rounded up, and we’ll meet you in the stables. We’ll work out a plan on who searches where so we can cover more ground that way. Then we’ll head out.”

“Good…” Taking in a shaky breath, James turned and headed out of the mansion and toward the stables. He didn’t bother to stop when he rushed by the dining room and ignored his friends’ questions about whether he found Clint or not. 

Concerned, Steve got up from his seat, starting to follow James and call out to him before Bruce appeared in the doorway. “Bruce, what’s going on? Did Bucky find Clint?”

Bruce shook his head, “One of the house staff said he never returned after lunch. Everyone had just assumed he’d chosen to stay at the bridge and came back with the group. Go find lanterns, I’ll grab the rest of the group, and we’ll meet in the barn to make a search plan. I’m assuming he hurt his leg again and is just off the road. But I also fear...well, he has been targeted before...I didn’t want to say that in front of James, though. God, I’m actually hoping he’s just hurt on the roadside…”

“Me too…Inform everyone else, I’ll meet you guys at the stables with the lanterns.” Not waiting for a response, Steve ran off as quick as he could. Any wasted time was time that Clint might be bleeding out or being taken further away.

Bruce gathered everyone of their group as well as a few members of the staff who volunteered to help when they heard that the omega was missing, and soon they were all gathered in the stables, Steve passing out lanterns as he lit them.

“But we didn’t see him on the walk back.” Tony considered out loud, reaching for a lantern and each time it was passed on to someone else’s hand, “And Brucie came back a little sooner than we did when it was a little more light out and he didn’t see anything, so—hey now, when are you going to give me one of the lamps?” Tony finally scolded his alpha.

“I’m not. You’re staying here to see if he comes back.” Steve said, lighting another one and handing it to Nat.

Tony put his hands on his hips. “Jarvis is here if he comes back. I’m going out to help look!”

James turned to Tony, putting his hand gently on the omega’s shoulder. “Tony, I know you want to go look, and if I knew Clint was just sitting by the side of the road waiting for someone to come help him, I’d have you come. But if Hydra is out there… god, I couldn’t ever forgive myself if something happened to you. You don’t need to become another of Hydra’s targets.”

“I don’t need to be protected! I’m a Stark! And Starks are men of iron. It’s literally on the family crest!”

“I know, Tony… You can stay here and wait for Clint, and at the same time you can protect your home, just in case you have ended up as a target. I have no doubt you’d put up a good fight defending your family home.”

“I’m. going.” Tony huffed firmly, grabbing a lantern and lighting it himself, “No stupid over-protective alphas are going to make me sit around twiddling my thumbs just because I’m an omega! Anyway, we were saying we split off into pairs, right? If I don’t join then we’d be short a partner for someone! So who’s my partner going to be?”

Steve huffed. “I would say me, but I think Bucky needs a close friend to be with him tonight. I’ll go with him.”

“You can come with me,” Nat said to Tony. “And you’re staying right by my side the whole time. I’m not risking getting you hurt and having to deal with Steve’s wrath afterwards.”

“Well, at least  _ some _ alpha loves me and will let me help!” Tony huffed, linking arms with her, “We’ll take the area closest to the river.” he said, guiding Nat over to a pair of horses so they could head out since they had the furthest to go to reach their search area.

“I’ll go with Thor,” Bruce said. “We’ll search the roads closest to the bridge.”

“Bucky and I will search the trees, since he knows them the best out of all of us,” Steve said. He moved over to his horse, Nomad, and swung up into the saddle, James doing the same with Alpine.

Everyone else paired up and announced where they intended to search and soon everyone was racing off, no one calling out, knowing that the missing omega wouldn’t hear it if they did.

Steve sighed as he pulled Nomad to a stop, “Which side of the road should we try first? Or should we split up and do both?” he asked, dismounting and holding his lantern aloft.

A chilling wind blew past the two as James scanned the area atop Alpine still. He dismounted with a sigh. "I don't want to split up. I don't trust myself very much right now."

Steve nodded, “This is your call, Bucky. We’ll do what you think is best.”

"Let's search this side first." James stepped into the trees on one side of the road, his mood clearly not well as the air grew colder rather quickly. "Clint wouldn't have pushed himself. He knew his limits, so he wouldn't have hurt his leg…"

“Deep breath, Buck. I know you’re worried, but we don’t want a big storm to make things harder for him.” Steve tried to soothe, “Come on, let's find your omega and get him safe and warm, back in your arms.”

"I should have gone with him," James muttered. "He wouldn't be gone if I had just walked him home or made him stay until we all left."

“We were really pushing to finish the bridge so traffic across the river could return to normal, and we didn’t know…” Steve sighed, rubbing his face. They  _ should _ have suspected this was a possibility. The omega was injured still, and he was a target of his brother and apparently Hydra. They should have made sure he was never alone, even for a quick stroll down the road. But nothing had happened in weeks, so they started to relax too much and now…

Now Clint was missing, and it was all on them.

The blond sighed, “We’ll find him.”

“We have to. I’m not letting Hydra do to him what they did to me. He did nothing to deserve that.” James sighed and looked at the ground, stepping around tree roots so he didn’t trip.

“I’ll fan out a few feet over this way then. But Clint can hear you, right? So if you call out for him he might hear and call back.”

The smaller alpha nodded, looking away from the road and sighing. “Clint? Can you hear me, Clint?”

Alpine whinnied from the road, and James couldn’t help but think that she was also worried about Clint. Besides, when they had left the stables, Lucky had seemed a bit restless, and Alpine had been reluctant to leave with the omega’s horse making a fuss about most every other horse being saddled up but him.

Silence answered back, only the usual sounds of the trees creaking in the wind and the rustling of nocturnal animals starting to move around filling the space between James’ calls for his omega.

It did little to settle either alphas’ worries as they searched carefully, hoping to spot a glimpse of the omega. 

As time passed without success, snow began to fall, heavier and heavier as James was unable to completely hold back his worry and how his emotions were linked to the storms that had haunted the little town for generations.

And they were getting deeper in than they thought was necessary. Steve sighed, about to call out to James and suggest they move to the other side of the road to search, when the light of his lantern fell over a strange lump under the snow. He knelt down and brushed the snow away.

“Bucky!” he called out as soon as he recognized the baskets Clint had been carrying back with him.

James looked up from the ground, moving as fast as he could towards Steve’s voice. “What is it? What did you find?”

“The picnic baskets he was carrying. They look like they were dropped. Dishes inside are broken… Bucky...I’m sorry, but it doesn’t look good.”

The winds picked up and started to blow the snow at more of an angle. James remained silent, but as the weather told, he was losing control of his emotions, and he was getting desperate to find Clint.

In his silence, James looked around, trying to find clues that might hint at what happened. With the small amount of snow that had remained before James’s emotions had declined, it was hard to know just what had happened. However, his old skills that came from being a soldier kicked in, and he knelt on the ground, setting his lantern down and running his hand lightly over the baskets. He looked up, picking up the lantern again and moving it over the ground. 

James looked back at Steve, the lantern illuminating his face in an eerie way. “His cane has to be close by. I doubt that would have been taken with him if the baskets are in this condition.”

“He’d probably use it as a weapon.” Steve said, “So it might be further away than even this.”

He moved deeper into the woods, shuffling his feet to disturb the snow in hopes of finding the cane. A few times he paused to grab at a possible find, only to realize it was a fallen branch or stick from a tree.

James wandered around rather quickly, pausing only to pick up sticks that looked like Clint’s cane. He called out several times, each time seemingly louder than the last. The sound carried rather well through the quickly forming storm, but that was to be expected since his cries could at one point be heard for miles during the strongest blizzards. James wanted more than anything to just let out a howl in his frustration, but he refrained from doing so, opting to just call out for his omega as loud as he could without it turning into one of his ghostly howls.

Eventually a snow-covered stick caught James’ eye, wedged at an angle where a tree split to grow in two directions along the trunk. The stick was impossibly straight to be simply fallen from higher up in the tree, and it appeared to be about the right length for a cane used by someone of Clint’s height.

The alpha rushed over to it and grabbed the stick, pulling it out of the tree. Faintly, he could smell Clint's scent on it. He cursed under his breath. "Steve, I found his cane," he called out.

“I was afraid of that.” Steve sighed, jogging over to him. “Bucky...I think it’s safe to say he’s been taken.”

James let out a growl as he gripped the cane tighter. “I’m not sleeping until I find him. If this is Hydra’s doing, then they have no idea what kind of wrath they’ve brought upon themselves.”

“I understand, Bucky, I do. If it was Tony who had been taken, I wouldn’t rest until I got him back, either. But you need to try and calm down. The weather’s getting pretty bad and we can’t safely search…plus it would put him in danger of the storm’s cursed effects.”

Taking in a breath, James closed his eyes and focused on calming down, and after a few seconds, the winds started dying down to gentle breezes. He opened his eyes again and looked at Steve like a lost puppy. “Sorry…I just didn’t want the worst case scenario to be true.”

“None of us do.” Steve reassured him, “We should alert the others, strategize our search. Now that we know a starting point, we aren’t completely lost in trying to find Clint.”

And they’d be safer in a group if James wasn’t able to keep calm, and his storm got too out of control. But Steve wasn’t going to point that out.

"I'll stay straight out from this point, so we can just take a straight line back here," James said, turning to head back to the road. He knows the trees by heart at that point, so he had full confidence that he was heading towards the road.

“Want me to go to find everyone?” Steve asked, following behind him, “Are you going to be okay if I do?”

"I'll be fine. We know what happened now, and we have a little bit of a lead."

Steve nodded, “Just—wait here. Don’t do anything rash.”

After they got back to the road, the blond jogged over to where the horses were waiting, and hurried up onto Nomad. He then turned to head to the river and bridge areas first before looping around to gather everyone else. He was worried about his own omega, after all. No one could blame him for going to get Tony and Nat first.

James stayed behind, grabbing onto Alpine’s neck and burying his face into her mane. She knew how troubled he was in that moment, how he trusted her to keep him there while they waited for the others to return. Snorting softly, Alpine leaned against James,her hooves dangerously close to stepping on the alpha’s feet. It was her way of telling him to stay and just relax, and thankfully, that was all that James did as he let his emotions get the best of him and cried silently into the pure white mane of the horse.

* * *

Clint had spent nearly all his energy trying to break away from his brother, and the only thing keeping him from giving in and passing out as he was carried like a sack of potatoes, was the fact that the temperature had dropped from chilly to freezing, and not just from the sun disappearing beyond the horizon. A storm was coming in fast. The gentle flurries that had been in the air had grown heavy and fast with the wind. Snow piling up until Barney was wading through knee-deep snow.

It was bitter out, and getting hard to breathe.

“Barney, I’m cold.” he admitted weakly, long after he’d given up on crying out for help. His throat felt raw from it all, and the bitter air made it worse as he choked on the words.

“I know, I am too. I don’t have a cloak to give you.” Barney had switched from carrying Clint over his shoulder to in his arms princess style when the omega had stopped fighting. It made communication easier at least. “We should keep an eye out for any shelter we find. It’ll at least get us out of this wind.”

“I blame you for this...I could be home in my nest right now with my alpha keeping me warm…”

“Maybe one day you can do that again…” Barney sighed heavily. “But until that soldier is taken care of, I’m not letting you go back to that town. It’s too dangerous.”

“He’s not dangerous  _ unless  _ you piss him off, and just so you know, I’m pretty sure you’ve pissed him off.”

“I couldn’t care less. He’s a threat to you, and so long as you’re around him, you’ll wind up dead by the hands of someone who isn’t your brother trying to protect you.”

“You don’t understand anything, Barney. You really don’t.” Clint huffed, trying to pull his cloak tighter around himself.

“Then why don’t you try explaining to me why that stupid little town is so special to you? We have a home that we can go back to, but you’re being too stubborn, as always.”

“Home...you mean that empty house where that monster who calls himself our father murdered our mother? You want me to go back to the place where I watched him strike her down for the last time? Where she fell, never get up again?” Clint spat out at him.

“Look, Dad is dead now, and I’ve been trying to clean the place up a bit before I went searching for you again. I’ve been trying to get it comfortable again, so you’ll come home where it’s safe.”

“Mom died there...I can’t...I can’t go back. It’ll hurt too much to go back...I’d rather be shot in the other leg than feel the hurt of seeing that place again.”

“God, fine I’ll fix up the  _ shed  _ for you. Just be willing to come home again, Clint. Everyone in our own town misses you.”

“Yeah right. No one knew me. Dad kept me locked away most of the time.” Clint muttered, shivering violently as the wind picked up again, “There’s only one place I call home anymore, and that place is with my alpha.”

Barney rolled his eyes. "Right, your alpha who didn't bother to walk you home after you visited the bridge. Some alpha he is."

Clint’s jaw tightened and he slapped his brother, though it probably hurt his frozen fingers far more than the alpha’s chilled cheek. The pain in his fingers brought tears to his eyes, but he ignored it, “My alpha was working hard! I wanted him to so the job could get done faster! I was going back to get things ready for us to get warm and comfortable together after his long day of work!”

Barney growled and set Clint down rather forcefully, making the omega stand up on his own. The alpha grabbed Clint’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Listen here you little rat. You’re being so ungrateful right now, I can’t believe how much fight you’re putting up! Grow the fuck up right now, because if you don’t get smart real quick I’m going to hurt you more than that bullet in your leg did.” Barney’s eyes turned red as he hissed at his brother, his grip growing stronger as the Hydra magic gifted to him flowed through his veins.

Clint frowned as he searched his brother’s eyes. It wasn’t right again. It wasn’t him.

“I’m going home.” Clint finally said flatly, turning sharp enough to break painfully from Barney’s grasp to head back the way they came, limping heavily as he did so

“No, you’re not.” Barney grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him back. He pointed towards a specific direction, a faint light source glowing in the distance. “Shelter.”

Clint yelped in surprise and pain as he was yanked back suddenly, his leg twisting in a way that just felt  _ wrong _ . He didn’t even catch a single word his brother said, but he could assume he’d spoken along the lines of ‘You’re not going anywhere.’ or some shit like that.

Groaning, Barney picked up Clint again and headed towards the light he had spotted. There was no sense in trying to talk to Clint again until they were out of the storm and warm again, especially if the small pop he had heard coming from Clint's leg, and the way the omega seemed to stop trying to stand at all was something serious that needed attention.

Trudging on through the snow, the alpha tried his best to keep Clint's leg elevated to keep any swelling down and pain at the minimum. It was hard to do while walking in nearly knee deep snow drifts, but Barney wanted to show his brother that he still cared, even if Clint didn't believe him. When they were closer to the light, Barney identified the shape of a cottage, the lanterns outside burning fiercely despite the bone chilling winds. Lit lanterns meant someone was there and possibly had medical supplies, which the alpha knew his brother needed. Satisfied that there was proof someone living in the cottage, Barney kicked the door as hard as he could without breaking it in. Whoever was inside needed to hear over the howling winds.

It took a minute but finally the door did open to an elderly alpha with kind eyes behind his glasses, and a white mustache upon his lip. He blinked at the two before stepping aside, “Dear oh dear, what on earth are you kids doing out in such weather? Come in and warm yourself.”

"Thank you, sir," Barney said as he stepped inside, careful of Clint's leg. "So sorry to be bothering you, but the storm came up on us so suddenly, and this idiot has an injured leg."

“You kids these days are always out causing yourselves trouble. You should have found shelter before the sun set, you know.” The man moved over to a chest and opened it, pulling out an extra pillow and moving over to offer it to support Clint’s leg before moving over to a shelf where there was a few medical supplies. “I’m afraid I don’t have much, but you can use what I have.”

“It’ll work until we get back home.” Barney set Clint down on the nearby couch and propped the injured leg up with the pillows provided. He signed at Clint to be still and not fight.

Clint scowled, crossing his arms and pointedly ignoring his brother and the tears in his eyes from the pain in his leg.

The old man sighed and shook his head, “Brothers should try to get along better.” He had a good nose, and the moment the two were inside his home, he could smell the hint of family between them.

“We would if this one didn’t try to run off all the time.” Barney sighed and stepped back from his brother to give him some space. “He doesn’t want to go home because that’s… that’s where we lost our parents.”

“Well then I don’t blame him. It’s hard to go on living someplace that is attached to sad memories. If I didn’t have my daughters who come by to visit as often as they do, I don’t think I could stay here myself after I lost my dear wife, Joan.”

“We lost our mom first. Dad passed not long ago. He wasn’t the greatest dad…”

“He was a monster. Praise be that he’s gone.” Clint muttered darkly.

The old man sighed and shook his head, “Well, are you boys hungry? I have some stew I can heat back up. And you may as well get comfortable. This storm’s going to be a long one. I can feel it. You can call me Mr. Lee, by the way. And what might I call you two?”

“I’m Barney,” the alpha introduced himself. “And this is my younger brother, Clint. I think we both could use something warm to eat.”

“Of course, I’ll get the stew back on the heat.” Mr. Lee smiled before turning to go retrieve the pot of stew, humming a little tune.

“Thank you, Mr. Lee.” Barney looked back at Clint and sighed. “Come on, let’s not fight while we’re here.”

“I don’t want to fight, but I’m not going to give in and let you take me away from Winterbrook.” Clint muttered into his hands as he rubbed them, trying to warm them.

“I’m not going to keep you from that town forever. Just until that whole Hydra business blows over. I’ve been trying to tell you that.”

“It’ll never be over, Barney. Not unless Hydra is taken down. Do you know how long they have been holding the Winter Soldier under a curse? He’d been a soldier in the Revolutionary War. He’s been suffering for that long.”

Barney chewed on his lower lip, thinking. “Your alpha…is he that soldier?”

“Yeah. The Winter Soldier...James...he’s my alpha.” Clint nodded. “He called out to me, I thought I was dreaming, but...he held me and it felt right. I invited him into my nest and...I wasn’t even in heat when his bonding bite took.”

The alpha sighed and rubbed his face. “Listen, I want to help you be safe. The guy who’s behind all this is a dangerous man. You saw how he turned me into someone more like Dad… I’d take you back to that town if I knew that you weren’t going to be attacked by someone from Hydra, but I can’t guarantee that, and if I confront that soldier again, he might be pissed at me enough to kill me.”

“Well, you did shoot his omega in the leg then attacked him on the road and dragged him away into a storm. Yeah, he’s going to be pissed at you. But he needs me, so you can’t really blame him, can you?”

“I guess not… Man, I’m going to be on so many hit lists now.” Barney shrugged and sat down on the floor next to the couch. 

“If you let me go back to James, I’ll tell him to try and forgive you.” Clint tried.

“I think I’m more worried about Hydra at this point. I have no idea what happened to Buck and Jacques, but if Hydra got them… they’re as good as gone.” Barney looked at Clint. “I don’t want to fight you, and you have a nice group of friends back in Winterbrook. I…I’m done chasing you and trying to bring you back home. Winterbrook is your home now, and you deserve to be happy there after all the shit we’ve been through with Dad.”

Clint finally relaxed, giving his brother a little smile, “Thanks, Barney. And...your friends were arrested in Winterbrook. But since they answered all our questions we decided not to press charges and they were let go but also banned from returning.”

“I probably shouldn’t show my face around there either. Your friends might not like seeing me so much after what I did to you… Sorry for hurting your leg again.”

“They’ll listen to me if I say it’s fine. They all know I’ve hoped that you could just be my brother again, and not something to run from...you could stay and...and we could have a new home together away from our father’s house. You could sell it and move to Winterbrook…”

“I think we should wait to see what your friends think about me after everything that’s happened.” Barney managed a smirk, playfully, and very gently, punching Clint’s shoulder.

“I still want you part of my life, Barney, as long as that part isn’t being dragged away from where I’ve chosen to call home.”

"I feel terrible for dragging you away. I'm not doing it ever again, I promise."

Clint nodded, “Then I—could use a hug right about now...and pain medication if there’s any in that medical kit…”

Barney got onto his knees and pulled Clint into a firm hug, nuzzling the omega's hair. "I hope you can forgive me," he muttered.

“I might slingshot the ball you put in my leg at you at some point, but I do forgive you.” Clint muttered back, nuzzling into his brother.

"Please don't make it hurt too bad," Barney said after he pulled back to grab some pain medication.

“I can promise I’ll no longer aim at your knot.” Clint decided with a little laugh.

"What a relief." Chuckling, the alpha dug through the medical supplies Mr. Lee had until he found some pain medication. "Here, it's not much but hopefully it'll help ease the pain a bit until you can get your leg looked at again."

Clint nodded and took the glass bottle, holding it up, “is there instructions on how much to take?”

“Hmm, I don’t see anything. Do you remember how much you were taking before today?”

“Yeah, but this stuff looks different than the stuff Bruce had me taking.” Clint shrugged.

“Well, it is still pain medication. Maybe try a lower dose just in case this stuff is stronger.”

“Oh that stuff’s nothing near as strong as what a doctor would give him.” Mr. Lee said from across the room where he had the pot of stew over the fire again, “You had best take a good swig of it. None of that counting drops into water tediousness.”

“What he say?” Clint asked his brother.

“Take a good swig of it,” Barney replied. “He said it’s not as strong as the stuff a doctor would give you.”

Clint shrugged and pulled the cork, “Bottoms up.” He said before taking a good sized gulp and grimacing before coughing.

“Yeah, that’ll put some hair on your chest.” Mr. Lee laughed, “It’s got enough alcohol in it to make a horse sway. But that’s why it works.”

Barney laughed. “God, it might knock him out for the night,” he joked.

“Fuck.” the omega groaned, already feeling the fuzziness of the alcohol affecting him. “Shit’s strong stuff…”

“Well, try to stay up until you have some food in you, kiddo.” Mr. Lee laughed again.

“Will we be a bother if we stay the night here?” Barney asked the older alpha. “We don’t want to stay longer than we’re welcome.”

“Oh no, not at all. In fact I would have insisted you stay until the storm settles, which may even be a few days. Storms out here are crazy.”

“Hopefully this storm will pass soon, then. We don’t want to be a burden on you. But I’ll help out around your home, if you’d accept my help. It’s the least I can do while you let us stay here.”

“It’ll last. If you know the legend of these parts, it’ll last. I’ll put you to work in the morning.” The stew was boiling again so he ladled portions into two bowls before bringing it over to his guests, “Eat up and get some rest.”

“Thank you again,” Barney said as he took the bowls and handed one to Clint. “I’m not entirely familiar with the legends, but I think I know enough to know that these storms are dangerous.”

“Very. There is only one I know of that can survive them every time.”

“James.” Clint said.

Mr. Lee looked at the omega with a smile, “Oh, is that his name?” he said with an amused tone, “I’ve seen him wander by a number of times over the years. He seems shy.”

“He and I don’t have a good history…” Barney looked down at his stew with a sigh. “It’s entirely my fault, but I’m lucky I made it out alive.”

Clint giggled, “My alphas.”

“Yeah your alpha nearly killed me, or his horse did, rather.” Barney rolled his eyes before ruffling Clint’s hair. “Tell him next time you see him to not sick his killer horse on me.”

“She’s a good girl. Loves apples!”

“Seems the medication has kicked in.” Mr. Lee chuckled.

Barney chuckled. “I’ll say. Clint, eat your food. I don’t want to have to feed it to you but I will if i have to.”

“Okay.” Clint settled with his bowl and started eating.

“Good boy. Hopefully you’ll sleep well tonight…” 

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

All night they searched. The snow had fallen heavily and the wind had blown and grew stronger overnight. James had tried his best to keep calm, to stay positive and control his emotions, but he had failed, and the very early hours of the morning were so miserable for the entire search party that they had resorted to all huddling in a group to keep warm. James, of course, distanced himself from the group because of his out of control emotions. They could still see him, but he was far enough away that he was shielding them from the worst of the storm. By the time the sun started to rise in the sky, James’s throat hurt from calling out for Clint, which had turned into his lonely howls hours before. Simply crying out the omega’s name hadn’t helped calm James at all, so he resorted to what was familiar to him.

The snow was very deep by morning. The search party was struggling to move forward, even when they had gotten on their horses to ride rather than walk. Sure Alpine and James were used to the storms, but the others were freezing and just focusing on staying warm rather than searching.

Pulling her cloak around her tighter, Nat leaned forward more into Bruce, who had joined her on her horse to keep warm. Tony had done the same with Steve, Pepper with Rhodey, and the house staff that had come also ended up doubling up. The smaller bodies were more important to keep warm, no matter how cold the alphas got. It was their self-appointed jobs to keep the smaller ones safe, but being in the middle of a strong blizzard wasn’t helping keep anyone safe. There were likely many frostbitten toes and fingers.

Nat sighed heavily and rode closer to Steve and Tony, shouting over the wind. “This is ridiculous. We need to stop and find shelter, or head back home. We can’t do any good work out here.”

“I’m inclined to agree!” Bruce added.

“But Clint’s still out here somewhere!” Tony protested.

“He and whomever took him probably had to take shelter somewhere.” Steve pointed out, “Hopefully they have a fire so Clint’s not freezing. You know I’d hate to give up, but...maybe it’s best for James to go on alone at this point. The storm isn’t dangerous for him, and he can search much quicker if he doesn’t have to worry about the rest of us.”

“He may be used to this, but his emotions are out of control. He might end up hurting someone, or himself. He’s more human now, so he’s as exhausted as all of us.”

Up ahead, James let out another howl, making Nat and Bruce jump. “We all need to go back home.”

“We can’t just let Clint be taken!” Tony protested again. 

“We’re not going to let that happen. But it’s impossible for us to search at this point. If Bucky wants to keep going, fine, but we have to go back home. I’m pretty sure some of us have frostbite.”

“Then I’m going with him!” Tony escaped his alpha and ran through the snow with a complete lack of grace towards James.

“Tony!” Nat groaned and halted her horse. “I’m going back home with the others. Keep Tony safe if you two end up accompanying Bucky.”

Steve didn’t bother to give a response. He urged Nomad on and quickly caught up to Tony and James. He dismounted and pulled his horse along until he was right next to his omega. “Tony, I know you want to help, but it’s damn cold out here. We need to go rest and warm up, as do the horses.”

James looked down at the couple, pain in his eyes as he also dismounted. He didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes trained on the ground as the couple talked.

“Yes it is damn cold out here! And what if Clint’s stuck in the cold? I can’t go back home and curl up in a nice warm nest by the fire if I know Clint’s not just as comfortable as me! I’ll just ride with Bucky and help him look for Clint. I can help! When we find him, if there’s trouble, Bucky can take care of it while I pull Clint away and up onto Alpine.”

“I’m not letting you go with Bucky by yourself! It’s too dangerous. If you’re going, then I’m going.”

“Then stop talking about going home and get me in your arms again! It’s cold.”

“You’re the one who jumped off my horse and started running to Bucky. Silly omega…” Steve sighed and pulled Tony close, doing the same with James. “Hey, everyone else is going home. It was getting too hard to search for them, but Tony and I will keep helping.”

James looked up as he was pulled into the small huddle, allowing himself to shiver more than he had been. “We’ve been looking all night… and we haven’t found anything more than the baskets and the cane.”

“So we keep looking. Every cave, every den, every hollowed out tree...anything that could be shelter.” Tony insisted.

“You’ll both stay with me until we find Clint?”

“Of course we will,” Steve said. “We’re your friends, and we’re just as concerned about Clint as you are.”

“Try to think. You know these woods like the back of your hand, right? Is there anything out this way that people would gravitate towards in bad weather? Someplace easier to find in the dark, maybe?” Tony encouraged.

“There are a few random cottages around here. I know some are occupied, but there are a few that are abandoned.” James looked off in one direction, the winds seeming to die down some so visibility was better. “There’s one of the abandoned ones that way.”

“Then let’s go there,” Steve said, letting go of James. “Lead the way, Tony and I will be right behind you.”

“And if the abandoned ones are empty, then we’ll check the others. It's possible the light from a window could have given them direction.” Tony said as he allowed Steve to help him back up onto Nomad.

James got back up on Alpine and waited until the couple were ready before he clicked his tongue and his horse lunged forward with a snort, moving as fast as she could through the deep snow. “If Clint found a home with someone living in it, there’s a good chance he’ll be okay,” he said, mainly to himself, though he yelled loud enough to be heard over the wind.

“Let's hope he did, and he’s been tucked in nice and warm all this time!” Tony called back. Still, it was smart to check the abandoned places, first, just in case. An abandoned cabin would be in disrepair and they’d struggle to warm it, even if they managed a fire.

Tony sighed and leaned back into Steve, wiggling and curling himself into the alpha’s cloak for an attempt at added warmth.

The first cottage they came to was empty, no signs of anyone taking shelter in it. This caused James’s mood to go downhill a little more once again, but he kept his head up as they moved onto the next cottage. Similar results came from the next, and from the last abandoned home, so if Clint had taken shelter in a home with a family, he was at least warm, or so James hoped anyways. If he didn’t hold onto his hope, he would have easily fallen prey to his emotions.

The first occupied home held an alpha and omega couple with a few kids. James asked them if they had seen anyone come by during or before the storm, but they stated that they hadn’t seen anything while they were out taking care of their animals. The family offered some bread and coffee to the small search party, wishing them luck on their search. So with food in their stomachs and coffee to bump up their energy, Steve, Tony, and James continued on their search. With each new house, James’s mood declined more, and soon there was only one house left to check. This cottage had them heading back towards the road, which discouraged James quite a bit. If they were heading back towards the road, it was likely that Clint was as far away from that last cottage as possible, especially if he hadn’t managed to escape from whoever took him.

James sighed while dismounting Alpine as they reached the last cottage. His hopes were very low once again, and he knew the frozen tears on his face weren’t just from the bitter cold winds that blew. Wiping his eyes, James turned to Steve and Tony. “Last cottage around here. Hopefully… no more searching after this.”

“Come here, sad alpha.” Tony said, slipping out of Steve’s arms and pulling himself up into James’ chest. He’d wanted to do this for a while, with each failed search they had done, and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to comfort Clint’s alpha properly. So he let out a soft purr as he held James, “We’ll find him, okay? We will. And I know I’m not the same as Clint, but you can hold me for comfort a moment before we go walking up to that last little cottage.”

James hugged Tony as tightly as he could manage. He didn’t go so far as to bury his face in the omega’s neck, but he did lean his head against Tony’s and let himself close his eyes and focus on the purring for a moment.

When he felt better, James pulled back and smiled at Tony. “Thank you… I just really hope we’re done searching after this.”

“Even if we’re not, Tony and I won’t leave you until we find Clint,” Steve promised. 

“And I’ll ride with you a bit if it helps.” Tony nodded, slipping back into Steve’s arms, “Clint wouldn’t want you to feel so alone.”

“Now, let’s find that cottage.” Steve said, taking Nomad’s reins to lead him.

A few minutes of walking through deep snow got the three finally to the last cottage. The front door was blocked by a large pile of snow, so James started kicking away some of the snow, just so no snow fell inside when whoever lived in the cottage opened the door. When enough snow was cleared away, James knocked loudly, hoping the owner would hear over the wind that was entirely his fault.

“...is crazy enough to be out in this weather!” a voice said, fading in as it’s owner got closer to the door. It then opened to Mr. Lee who squinted at them before digging out his glasses and putting them on.

James swallowed. “Hello, Sir. Sorry to bother you in this terrible weather, but I’m looking for someone. Have you seen anyone passing by here recently? Either last night or this morning?”

“Ah, yes, yes, two brothers stumbled across my door last night as the storm started sweeping in. Nice kids once they stopped arguing with each other and hugged it out. A Barney and Clint, they said. The little one is hurt and still sleeping off the dose of pain medication I gave him. The big one is in the back room handling some heavy chores my old back isn’t fond of me doing myself, anymore.”

James’s eyes went wide. “Clint is here?! Can… can I see him?”

“Bucky, his brother is in there too,” Steve warned. “You know what he did to Clint last time. The moment Barney hears you, he might take Clint and run.”

“Then you stand at the back door in case that happens,” James said, his tone a little sharp. “My omega is in there.”

“Now, now, young man, there’s no need for that. I believe your omega managed to sway his brother into letting him go back to Winterbrook. The alpha brother was more concerned that you’d sic your horse on him if  _ he  _ went back.” Mr. Lee chuckled, “The young omega is currently asleep on my couch. Be gentle waking him up. He may have a hangover. But I have water on the fire to make coffee with. Should help.” He stepped back to let the three inside his home.

“Thank you so much,” James said in a relieved tone. He stepped inside and found the entrance to the home being very close to the main living room, where Clint was indeed sleeping on a couch, looking rather comfortable despite his leg being propped up.

Whining, James approached the couch and sat next to it, facing Clint. He ran his hand gently through the omega’s hair as Tony and Steve talked to Mr. Lee while coming into the warm home. 

Clint let out a moan, shifting under the blanket he had borrowed and reaching up to rub his eyes.

“Clint,” James spoke softly, crooning a bit to encourage the omega to open his eyes.

Blue eyes slowly cracked open at the sound of James’ voice, “...I’m back home already?” he croaked in a voice raw from sleep.

The alpha shook his head. “You’re still in this cottage. Steve, Tony and I came to find you. Everyone did. We searched all night for you…” James sighed in relief, leaning forward to nuzzle Clint’s neck. “I found you, finally…”

“Silly alpha, it’s cold outside.” Clint smiles as he gently scolded, tapping James’ nose with his finger.

James smiled, and the winds died down slowly. "You had me very worried. I thought you were taken by Hydra."

“Sorry, but I didn’t make it easy for Barney. Oh! Don’t be too upset at him. He was just trying to keep me safe from Hydra. It took a bit but he finally agreed to let me return to you.”

"No promises I won't growl at him when I see him again. But I'm glad he decided Hydra was not the way to go."

“He didn’t like them controlling him and didn’t want them casting their magic on me, either.” Clint shifted forward, pressing a kiss to James’ lips before he pushed himself up. “Oh, ow…” he cradled his head.

"Careful. The old man said he was making some coffee for you." James helped Clint sit up slowly so he wouldn't agitate both his leg and his hangover.

“Ah, such an amazingly kind man, that Mr. Lee.” Clint smiled, “Coffee, my favorite.”

"I'm sure he'll be here soon with a hot cup." James smiled and ruffled Clint's hair lightly. "How's your leg?"

“Hurts. It twisted wrong at one point when I tried getting away from Barney to go back home. We have no idea what happened to it, but Barney said he heard it pop, I think, which can’t be good. Legs shouldn’t pop.”

James sighed. "No, they shouldn't. We'll have Bruce take a look when we go back home."

Clint nodded, “Did you finish the bridge?”

"We did. I'll be able to go downtown again, and we can go on dates and get more supplies for our nest."

Clint smiled, “Good. That means if I get put back on nestrest by Bruce, I won’t have to be lonely all day.” he tugged on James’ sleeve, “Sit and hold me while I wait for coffee? I missed you.”

James shifted Clint on the couch until there was enough room for him to sit, then he wrapped his arm around the omega and kissed Clint. "I missed you too. And now that I know you're safe, I'm really tired…"

Clint chuckled and snuggled in close, “You’re also freezing. Your hands are staying outside of my clothes until they warm up!”

“Well, you look happier now.” Tony said, walking in and carrying a plate of food and mug of coffee for Clint, courtesy of Mr. Lee. “And you, omega, are not allowed to worry us like that again!”

“Love you too, Tony.” Clint smiled as he took the offered breakfast.

"Clint isn't leaving my sight for a while," James said. "Or he's at least not walking home by himself again for the time being. Just to be safe and so we don't have to go through this again."

“Yeah, definitely not. If he’s not with you, he’ll be with me. We’ll nest together or something, but no more disappearing into the woods.”

Clint sighed, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to be alone for a while.”

"At least not when you're out of the mansion," James said, nuzzling Clint and relaxing under the sweet, familiar scent.

“Even then, for a bit, at least, I want you near, okay?” Clint said, squeezing James’ hand. “Barney’s convinced Hydra’s going to try to do something to me, and I have quite had my fill of being suddenly yanked away when I’m too far away from you and unable to run. So, until my leg heals, at least. Also I’m not leaving my bow and quiver behind anymore.”

“Both of those are smart ideas, I think,” James agreed. “I’ve had enough of you being taken by your brother with no warning, so having you in my sights all the time will make me feel better at least.”

“And when he’s not, I will.” Tony added. “Now, eat up so we can ride back home and I can drag Steve to our nest for some very late sleep time.”

“And I can get some rest as well.” James smiled. “You’re going to stay by my side while I do, so you can rest your leg and get it looked at properly by Bruce.”

At that time, Steve and Baney walked into the room, the two having looks on their faces that showed the two had engaged in a very serious talk about Clint and Hydra. Barney looked almost like he was cowering in Steve’s presence.

“Barney will be coming with us,” Steve announced. “But he’s going to be under strict supervision until Hydra is taken care of. Apparently he still has a bit of their dark magic running through his veins.”

James looked up and let out a low growl, to which Barney raised his hands up at and stepped back a little.

“James,” Clint wiggled his arm, “It’s okay.”

“The others took the spare horses back with them.” Tony pointed out, “We walking back? Because that’s not my idea of fun.”

“No, we’re not walking, but I thought maybe you could ride with James and Clint on the way back home. You two omegas could have a bit of cuddle time, if Bucky’s okay with that.”

James kept his eyes on Barney, but he nodded. “Tony can ride with us. Alpine can handle it.”

“Bucky is getting the better deal. Two cute omegas to huddle into him.” Tony smirked.

The brunet alpha looked at Tony and smiled. “It’ll be a nice ride back home.”

“Barney will be tied to Nomad’s saddle when we leave,” Steve informed. “Just in case he decides to have a change of heart and tries to escape.”

“How scandalous.” Tony teased with a wink.

Steve smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You saying you want me to use those ropes somewhere else, omega?”

“I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation for an omega to be having in public!” Barney spoke up, his face red as he pointedly looked away from the bold omega.

“Better get used to it,” James said. “Tony is a very open omega, and so is Clint when they’re together.”

“We don’t see why we should be ashamed of our sexuality.” Tony shrugged.

“We both have alphas, it’s no secret we are sitting on knots.” Clint added.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with omegas talking about their alphas," James said.

"Yes, but they're not talking just casually about you." Barney cleared his throat and stepped away, leaning against a wall while trying to remove himself from the conversation.

"Well, I could talk just as openly about your little brother," Clint's alpha fired back. "I could enjoy embarrassing you a little more before I have to tolerate you being around my omega all the time now."

Clint only chuckled and downed the rest of his coffee, “Well, we should thank Mr. Lee and then head back home. It seems my alpha’s so tired he’s grumpy.”

James grunted as he got up from the couch, stretching and yawning. "Can't wait to sleep…"

"I think we all are ready for some sleep," Steve added as he moved over to Tony.

“Most definitely.” Tony agreed, getting up, “My nice warm nest is calling my name. I can hear it from here.”

"I bet you can," Steve said. "Come on, you can help me get Barney tied up to Nomad."

"Let me say my thanks to Mr. Lee before you drag me off," Barney said with a slight tone of annoyance. "I won't be just running away…"

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's more for James's sake, so you don't get hurt again."

Barney huffed and went to find Mr. Lee, leaving the two couples to flirt with each other as much as they wanted. He wasn't entirely interested in listening to someone talk about his young brother in a way he wasn't used to hearing. 

He found Mr. Lee in the kitchen making another batch of coffee, humming a little tune to himself. "Sounds like everyone is getting ready to leave soon," Barney started. "So I just wanted to come thank you for everything you did for us."

“My pleasure, young man. It was nice to have you kids around for a bit.”

Barney smiled. "Sounds like we'll all be in Winterbrook, so if you ever need anything, you'll know where to find us."

“Oh, I do travel over there in the spring and summer months when it’s safe from the winter storms. So I’ll look you boys up then. Take care in the meantime, and try not to fight so much with your brother.”

“I don’t think we’ll be fighting quite as much for the foreseeable future. Hopefully things will be looking up from here.” The alpha smiled. “Thanks again, Sir.”

Feeling a bit better, Barney went back into the main room, standing a little bit taller than he had before. “Anyone else wanna say bye to Mr. Lee?”

“I do.” Clint said after Tony grabbed his attention away from James to let him know what his brother had said. “Can someone help me? My leg is definitely not being nice.”

“I will,” Steve volunteered before James had a say in the matter. 

The brunet alpha was left to get off the couch by himself as Clint was helped away, and James held back the growl in his throat as his gaze fell on Barney again. “I hope Steve told you something along the lines of don’t try anything funny while I’m around.”

Barney rolled his eyes, “You just better keep him safe, and if you ever hurt him,  _ then  _ I will be a problem for you.”

“I haven’t ever hurt him, and I feel like I should be telling  _ you _ not to hurt him, or I’ll be a  _ bigger  _ problem for you.”

“He’s my baby brother. You’re the creepy alpha who bit his neck.”

“You’re the one who always drug him back to your terrible excuse of a father.”

“He’s an omega. He shouldn’t have been out alone and unprotected! Especially when he was still a kid! You know there are some alphas out there who wouldn’t care about any of that. They’d just see an easy omega target.” Barney narrowed his eyes, “Which does sound like what you did. Clint may have said you felt right, but you still bit him right after he met you for the first time.”

James finally let out his growl. "That mark took outside of Clint's heat. That doesn't just happen to a couple who's not meant to be together. He accepted me after I had to spend  _ decades _ alone and cursed!"

“You still bit him before a proper courting!”

“Um, shouldn’t Clint get a say in this issue? Seems his opinion on this is the most important since, you know, it’s his neck that got bit.” Tony pipped up, “And I’m not him but I know that he was head over heels for this alpha before he even knew the bond took. Hell, he got all frisky and wet just imagining his James before they even met! If you’re worried about if Clint was able to give proper consent, then I think you should talk to him before getting all huffy at his alpha. And take it from the only other omega here; being bonded does not force us to go against ourselves. If he’d been bonded against his will, he would still be able to express his feelings on it. Never once has he even hinted at being displeased to be bonded to his alpha.”

James sighed and stepped back from Barney. "If you want to be angry at me for biting Clint, take it up with him. We're bonded, so learn to deal with it."

“My brother didn’t need an alpha!”

Tony’s eyes shifted from Barney to behind him where Steve had just appeared with a frown and Clint in his arms. And he quickly used the best sign he could to tell Clint what his brother had said.

Clint sighed, “Maybe it was more an issue of me  _ wanting  _ one very specific alpha, and had nothing to do with  _ needing  _ any old alpha.” Clint huffed out. “Come on, let’s get headed home.”

Steve carried Clint outside with the others following, James bringing up the rear with a glare aimed at Barney. The injured omega was hoisted up onto Alpine, and Steve took change in grabbing Barney and tying him up to Nomad’s saddle, with Tony’s help. While Clint greeted Alpine and pet her neck with a smile, happy to see her, Barney was then helped up onto the large bay horse, Steve getting on soon after and waiting for Tony and James to get onto Alpine. With everyone on a horse, James clicked his tongue and urged Alpine to go forward. Thankfully the wind had stopped for the most part, and the sun started to peek out from behind the clouds, but it was still very cold.

The ride back home was going to be as quick as the horses could safely handle.

“Here, Mr Lee said this coffee was for the three of you who were out searching all night for me. I’m not allowed to drink it so you better take it before I do.” Clint said, passing Tony a flask.

“Ah, that wonderful man!” Tony grinned, opening it and drinking some before looking up at James, “You want some?”

“I’d love some. I’ll be falling asleep if I don’t have some.” The alpha took the flask and took a large swig of it. “There, hopefully that’ll keep me awake long enough. Steve, you want some coffee?”

The blond alpha smiled and nodded when James asked his question. “Anything to keep me awake until we get home.”

“For what it’s worth, I really appreciate you guys staying out all night to come find me.” Clint said, “Especially Nomad and Alpine. Such good horses.”

“They’re real troopers,” James agreed. “But I wasn’t going to stop looking until I found you. There was no way I was letting what happened to me happen to you.”

“Well, they are definitely getting special treats after this.” Clint said, petting Alpine again.

“Lots of apples for the horses,” Steve said while handing back the flask of coffee. “And lots of good rubdowns. Poor things are just as exhausted as we are.”

James yawned as he nodded. “You can say that again. I’m not riding Alpine again for a week.”

Alpine nickered in protest.

“I’m sure he’s exaggerating.” Clint laughed.

“Just because I said I wasn’t going to ride you doesn’t mean I won't come see you and bring you treats.” James chuckled as he gently patted Alpine’s hindquarters. “Been together for decades and she still never gets tired of me.”

After what felt like entirely too long, and not enough coffee to the search party of three, they finally stepped out of the woods and back onto the road to Tony’s estate. It gave them just enough of a boost in energy to hurry on until they finally stopped by the stables and members of the staff hurried out to take care of the horses.

“Finally! My nest is so close!” Tony said, already walking ahead of the rest, letting out a huge yawn into his hand.

“Come here, I won’t make you walk all the way to your nest,” Steve said as he picked up Tony with a large yawn of his own.

James also yawned, stretching his arm up before looking at Clint and Barney. “Well, I’m going to bed. You two can have more time catching up, or you can come with me, Clint. But you need someone watching you at all times,” he said to Barney. “As a precaution, of course.”

“The rest of the search party are all still sleeping, Sir, but I can offer myself or a member of the staff to keep an eye on our...guest.” Jarvis stated, walking out to them. “Will you need assistance in moving Clint inside? It seems he has reinjured his leg.”

“Yeah, some help would be nice, and if you can watch this guy until some of us wake up, that’d be fantastic, Jarvis.”

“Of course.” Jarvis untied Barney and let Nomad be led away before assisting Clint down. The old beta wasn’t able to carry the omega like all the young alphas were able to, but he was able to help Clint limp inside and settled him in a comfortable drawing room where he could wait for Bruce once the doctor woke up. Then he turned to Barney, “You may stay here with Clint, but do not leave this room. I will be back shortly after informing staff to set up accommodations for you. And you, Mister Barnes, should go get some sleep. You look nearly as dead as the illusion had you looking. I assure you that your omega will be looked after and will not disappear before you awaken.”

Glancing briefly at Clint, James nodded. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me.”

“Go get your beauty sleep, alpha, I’ll be fine. And I know it’ll be late but I can plan your surprise for after you wake up since we missed it last night.”

James smiled. “I’ll be looking forward to it, my sweet omega.”

“Come here, one kiss before you go up to our nest, okay?” Clint said, pulling on James’ arm so he’d bend down.

“With pleasure.” The alpha smiled into the kiss, his hand reaching up to rub his thumb across Clint’s cheek. “Love you,” he said when he pulled away and headed out of the room.

“Love you, too.” Clint rubbed their noses together before letting him go.

Once James was gone, Barney let out a sigh of relief, pulling up a chair to sit next to Clint. " _ Glad he'll be out of my hair for a while _ ," he signed.

“ _ I can shave your head so that won’t be a problem anymore. _ ” Clint signed back.

The alpha shot back a glare.  _ "Very funny. Be happy you don't have to deal with him growling at me for a while now." _

_ “It’s only natural that he doesn't trust you yet.” _ Clint pointed out, “ _ Maybe try and focus on what you have in common with him rather than just the fact that he’s the alpha who mated me. You both just want to protect me, right? Good starting point.” _

_ "Perhaps, yeah, but the first night, Clint. The first night you meet him you let him bite you. He was just a stranger to you at that point." _

_ “I wasn’t in heat. I had no reason to think a bond would take if I was bitten. And he was my  _ **_dream_ ** _ alpha. He was the one I imagined when I touched myself or had omega bonding time with Tony. He wasn’t real, yet there he was, holding me, looking at me like I was the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. I had never even thought about inviting someone to bed with me, let alone my personal nest until I met James. And to be honest, I did think I was dreaming the whole thing. Even the feel of his knot and teeth. I was sure when I woke up it hadn’t happened, but it had and I freaked out a bit, sure, but I was still happy. I wanted to see him again.” _

Barney sighed.  _ "I just don't see how something like this can happen. I've never heard of it before, a bite taking outside of a heat." _

“ _ Exactly. So you can’t be upset that he bit me or that I let him. We didn’t expect to bond so soon. Though I do not regret it.” _

_ “I can be upset at him biting you when you thought you were dreaming. I’m sure that consent wasn’t very clear.” _

_ “Even if I didn’t think I was dreaming I would have let him get bitey with me.” _ Clint said with a roll of his eyes, “And I was begging him.”

Barney sighed heavily. “ _ I just don’t know how you could have trusted him that much the night you met him. Yeah, I get that he was the alpha you saw in your head, or whatever, but even if that had happened to me, I would have been more cautious about even letting that alpha into a nest. _ ”

“ _ Why can’t I choose to invite someone into my nest if I feel like sharing my nest?” _ Clint questioned.

“ _ I wasn’t saying that you’re not allowed to invite someone to your nest, but you invited a complete stranger. I know you don’t trust strangers very much, especially alpha strangers. _ ”

Clint raised his eyebrow at his brother, “ _ Barney, I cuddled up to Nat, the alpha who runs the local inn, the second night I was here. The first night I went out drinking with a bunch of alphas and one beta. I don’t think that would suggest that I don’t trust alpha strangers much.” _

_ "Well… you haven't trusted strangers in the past. Either that or I don't know my brother at all…" _ Barney huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

“ _ It took me a long time to learn that not all alphas are like our father. _ ” Clint admitted, “ _ But once I learned that, I was able to open up and learn that I liked to flirt with alphas. Though I still knew enough to stay away from the ones that gave me a bad feeling. _ ”

Clint's brother nodded. " _ Guess you learn things when you're on the run long enough. _ "

At that point Bruce walked in, looking exhausted but happy to see his friend alive. "Clint, oh thank god. We were all so worried about you when we found out you were gone, and James, the poor thing…" The beta shook his head and reached to hug the omega lightly.

“Good to see you again, Bruce. I do hope you got more sleep than it looks. If Nat sees those bags under your eyes, she may just toss you over her shoulder and drag you back to bed.” Clint grinned, hugging him back. “But since you’re here, mind looking at my leg and giving me some of that pain medication? The stuff I got last night is long gone, and the horse ride didn’t do much to help the pain at all.” Plus I haven't looked at it, but it feels swollen.”

"Of course, here." Bruce's pulled out the pain medication from his bag and poured out a dose before handing it to Clint. "I had heard you might have hurt your leg again. Hopefully it's nothing I can't fix."

“Need the pants off again?” Clint asked, the doctor nodded as he started removing Clint’s boots for him, and he looked over at Barney, “I could use your help to lift me a little so I can get it started without hurting my leg more.”

Barney sighed and stood up, walking over to wrap his arms around his little brother’s torso and lifting him up just enough so that the omega could push his pants down as far as he could before Bruce assisted in carefully removing them the rest of the way before folding them over the back of a nearby chair. Bruce then turned his attention to the leg that had, indeed, swelled up to nearly double the size of it’s twin, and showed a large dark bruise that had formed around the scar left from the bullet wound.

Bruce sighed and gingerly touched the bruise. "It looks like the bone likely fractured again, and more violently. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." He reached forward and felt around the leg before he lifted one part and set it in a specific position.

“Oh FFFF!” Clint gasped and bit down on his lip, drawing a small bead of blood, grabbing Barney’s arm and squeezing hard as his leg was felt, assessed, and shifted back into the apparent proper place. 

Bruce winced at the pained sounds coming from Clint. He muttered his apologies over and over until he had finished setting the leg back into place. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "Hopefully that pain medicine will kick in soon."

Clint ignored the tears that were on his cheeks from the pain as he tried taking a few deep breaths. “I-I know you’re only doing what you have to.” he gasped, not letting up on his hold on his brother’s arm, “Wish it didn’t have to hurt so much, though. No wonder you gave me a spoonful of medicine instead of a few drops. Fuck.”

"I know, if I could make the pain go away instantly, I would."

Barney placed his free hand on top of Clint's, squeezing reassuringly. "You're very lucky you didn't have Hydra magic healing you up. Used that on me and it took days of excruciating pain."

“Doesn’t make me feel any better about this, Barney.”

Bruce glanced over at Barney as he got out a splint and bandages to help keep Clint’s leg from moving back out of position, “So, you’re the brother. I do hope your being here means that you have stopped trying to force Clint away, resulting in injuries?”

"I won't be dragging my brother away again," Barney promised. "I'm done working for Hydra."

“Good. As Clint’s doctor I would have some very strong words for you if that wasn’t the case. Still, I suppose Bucky isn’t so quick to forgive, seeing as there’s an alpha staff member guarding the door.”

The alpha sighed. "I'm not going to hurt Clint again. I never would have hurt him this badly if Hydra hadn't gotten involved."

“Well I’m glad to hear it, but you have some work ahead of you to earn the trust of Clint’s alpha...and probably Tony. These two omegas are quite close to each other after all.” He paused in wrapping Clint’s leg, looking at the omega, “You doing okay still?”

Clint just looked at the doctor, eyes swimming. He hadn’t bothered to even try reading lips as he worked on toughing out the pain that had yet to fade back down.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” Bruce repeated, in sign after carefully setting down the roll of bandages so he had use of his hands.

Clint swallowed and nodded. “Will be…”

The beta sighed. “Just take it easy, okay? You’re going to be on bedrest for longer, unfortunately.”

“I was afraid of that. Am I back to not being able to submerge it in a bath?”

Bruce nodded. “You’re basically starting all over, since your leg fractured again.”

Barney grimaced. “I’m really sorry,” he apologized to his brother. “I shouldn’t have been so rough with you.”

“Awww, leg, no…” Clint let his head fall back, “I wanted to share a bath with James.” he lifted his head and pouted at the two in the room.

“Well, if we can get your leg wrapped up tight and in some sort of oilcloth, you might be able to have it submerged for an hour or so,” Bruce said. “Let me see what I can find, then we can start wapping. Sound good?”

“You’ll be my hero, Brucie!”

The beta smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right back, then. Also, would you like some coffee? I asked Jarvis to make some for me but I can have him make more for you.”

“I never say no to coffee.” Clint smiled, though it was clearly still pained.

“Great, I’ll be back with that as well.”

Bruce was gone for several minutes as he gathered up more supplies and the coffee that Jarvis had been preparing. Thankfully, the Starks had stocked up on oilcloth, as Howard had often used it when working on his projects, thus Tony also used them for projects that required parts to remain dry. With Clint’s leg wrapped up in the oilcloth, the omega would be able to enjoy a bath with his alpha like he wanted to. Besides, Bruce knew what sort of surprise Clint was going to give his alpha. The doctor was directly involved, after all. It was a surprise that James was going to love.

When the beta returned to Clint and Barney, he had oilcloth and other wrapping supplies tucked under his arms and cups of coffee in each of his hands, steam rising from the cups. “Alright, here is your coffee,” he said as he handed one cup to Clint. “And that medicine should be kicking in pretty soon, but I should warn you that wrapping your leg up will make it hurt still. The pain just won't be as intense this time.”

“Thank you, you wonderful man.” Clint hummed into his coffee, “I’ll ask Jarvis to draw a bath in a few hours once James has gotten some proper sleep.”

“Best to let him sleep as long as he can. He was the most worried out of all of us last night, and rightfully so.” Bruce set down his supplies and took a big drink of his coffee. “Alright, Barney I could use your help with this. Just lift Clint’s leg when I tell you to, okay?”

The alpha nodded, getting up from his chair and preparing to help the doctor in any ways he was instructed. 

Clint took a deep breath, “Okay, let's get this over with.”

Slowly but surely, Bruce and Barney worked together to get Clint's leg wrapped up tight enough that it wouldn't move. Then came the oilcloth, the ends of it being sealed up by a paste that Bruce had brought with him that also had helped to seal the gauze underneath the oilcloth.

“Will I have to get you after I’m out of the bath? To rewrap or whatever?” Clint asked once Bruce started cleaning up and putting things away in his medical bag.

"If you feel like the wrappings are loose, then yes. Hopefully they'll stay tight though, thanks to that oilcloth."

Clint nodded, “Okay, hopefully that will work then, and James and I can go straight to curling up in our nest after without having to rewrap. I think that will help him feel better about me being safe and close and  _ with him _ .”

Bruce nodded. "Also let me know when you're ready to give him his surprise. That way I can get the supplies I need."

“Well, I’m thinking after we eat. You can help him with the stitches while I get the bath all perfect and ready. I’ll have Tony help me since I can’t move around again. I’m sure he won’t mind if Tony’s scent is lingering a little from helping me compared to one of our alpha friends. I just want it all ready when he walks in.”

"Alright, you want to tell Bucky before I take the stitches out? Or do you want me to tell him?"

“You tell him. I’ll sneak off with Tony. he won’t suspect...much. I did tell him I planned a surprise, but I don’t think he’ll think much of it.” Clint wiggled a little, “no stitches and a nice proper bath. He’ll be feeling a little more human by nightfall.”

"Yes, he will be." Bruce smiled and finished up the last of his coffee. "Alright, I'm going to go try to sleep a little more. At least rest my eyes while curling up with Natasha. If you need anything, call for me."

“Go cuddle with your alpha.” Clint smiled, making a shooing motion with his hands. “Don’t come back until those bags under your eyes have gone away.”

The beta nodded and left the room, once again leaving the two brothers by themselves.

* * *

Most of the day had passed by the time James woke up and headed downstairs, following the smell of food cooking. By how low the sun was in the sky, he figured that dinner had just happened or was ready to be served. Either way, he was hoping there was some food for him to eat, and maybe some friends were up as well. Maybe even Clint would be around.

Yawning, because somehow he was still tired, James walked into the dining room to find Steve, Happy, and Thor all eating already. Everyone else was probably either asleep or cuddling.

“Good to see you awake,” Happy said when he looked up and offered a smile. “Sleep well?”

James shrugged and took a seat across from the alpha who had spoken. “Well enough without my omega next to me, I suppose.”

“Well, when he was in here eating, he mentioned how much pain he went through with Bruce treating his leg, so I’m sure if he was next to you, he would have awoken you.” Thor said.

“Aye, and his brother has quite the bruise on his arm from our Clint gripping it so hard.” Thor nodded, passing James a plate.

James frowned a bit. “I hope he’s not moving around much, then, if it hurt that bad to treat his leg.” He sighed and filled up his plate before eating, noting how much more his stomach had been growling recently when he got hungry.

“I’m sure he’s been keeping that leg as far off the ground as possible,” Steve said. “I haven’t seen him, but I’m assuming he’s doing fine. Maybe a little lonely without you.”

“He’s with Tony, so I’m sure they aren’t moving around too much.” Happy said.

“I’d like to think that, but you never know with those two.” James chuckled lightly. “Couple of horny omegas, they are. Leave them alone for a second and they’re having some of their omega bonding time.”

“I’m sure Tony will make sure Clint stays still, even if they get handsy.” Steve said. “Tony cares too much about Clint to let him risk hurting his leg more...again.”

“Poor thing has to stay on nestrest for quite a few more weeks, from what I heard,” Thor said. 

“Well, I’m not opposed to keeping him in the nest for a little longer,” James spoke up. “But I’m sure he was very ready to get back to a normal life.”

“Oh, most definitely. But all he can do is wait and heal.”

“He’ll get through it. He’ll have me to help him, just like I helped him the first weeks we went through this.”

“You’re his alpha,” Happy said. “He’ll be happy as long as he’s got you by his side to help him recover.”

“Oh, And Bruce did mention that after you eat to go see him.” Thor said.

James nodded, taking a bite of his food. “He’ll probably give me an update on Clint. But alright, thanks for telling me.”

The alpha ate the rest of his food while listening to the three others talk, adding to the conversation when he saw it was appropriate. Once he was done eating, he stood up and grabbed his plate to take it to the kitchen, saying his goodbyes to his friends before he left. He was grateful for the lack of people walking around that might want to strike up a conversation with him. All he wanted was to talk to Bruce and curl up with Clint for the rest of the day.

James found Bruce in a parlor, sitting on a loveseat with Nat while having a quiet conversation with her. The brunet alpha cleared his throat to grab their attention.

Nat looked up and smiled, “Well if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty. Here to see my cute beta, I’m guessing?”

“I was told to come find him after I ate.” James smiled. “And you look like you slept well. Both of you. Sorry for dragging you all out all night looking for Clint.”

“Don’t worry about it. We were all worried sick about Clint.” Nat said, standing up and ruffling Bruce’s hair before walking by James and to the door, “I’ll leave you to business and will be back in a bit to take my beta back.”

“Thanks, Nat,” James said over his shoulder as he sat down next to Bruce. “So what’d you need to talk to me about, doc? Clint’s leg is gonna be okay, right?”

“As long as he stays off it, it’ll be fine. I actually wanted to see you for you. If you’ll take your shirt off, I can get your stitches out for you.”

The alpha’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He took off his shirt and set it over the back of the loveseat. “You think they’re ready to come out already?”

“Yes, they were ready yesterday, but of course we were rather distracted.” Bruce said, looking over the healed skin and nodding to himself before pulling his bag over, “This won’t take long.”

“Good. I’m glad I healed properly. I was worried it wasn’t going to heal until we broke every curse that was placed on me.”

“I’m pretty sure the majority of your...ghostly identity was due to the illusion. Your body still functions normally and therefore, heals normally.” Bruce said as he got to work.

“That illusion somehow made my shoulder not bleed until we broke it. Good thing it did, because I would have died much earlier on.” James made a slightly discomforted face when he felt one of the stitches tug at his skin, but otherwise, the removal didn’t hurt.

“Well, what good would you be to Hydra and whatever they were using you for if you died?”

"Absolutely useless to them. And then I never would have met Clint, so in a twisted way, I have Hydra to thank for bringing us together."

“Well, I wouldn’t thank them too much for the silver lining to their dark magic. Just make the most of it.”

"Sure. Hydra is bad in any aspect, even if their curses led me to Clint. They have no part in my life now."

“No, they don’t. You have your home back, you have a bunch of new friends...you have Clint. You have your life back.” The beta said, carefully pulling out another stitch.

"I have everything I thought I had lost. Plus an omega. Once the final curse is gone, I think I'll be the happiest alpha alive." James smiled at the thought of finally being free from Hydra."

“Well, I personally aim to make Nat the happiest alpha alive, but you can be the second happiest.” Bruce joked.

James chuckled. "Seems like you're doing a fairly good job at making her happy. I think I hear her laugh more every day."

“I try. Though sometimes I worry I’m not enough for her. There’s a reason alphas usually take omegas, and no matter what my body still is just a beta body. It has limits which in turn limits her. And…” Bruce shrugged, his cheeks pink as he hunched over, pretending to focus more on a stubborn stitch, “I just...I always thought I would be an omega, back before I reached presenting age and then just...never did. My body didn’t listen and my mind never changed. It still tells me that beta isn’t quite right, but I still am unable to take my alpha’s knot so she doesn’t even get that satisfaction with me...so…” he took in a deep breath, “I try my best to make her happy in other ways.”

"Well… maybe you're just a late bloomer. If your mind is telling you that you're an omega, then I'd trust that." James put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, smiling. "And you're a doctor who's incredibly smart. I believe that you'll be able to find a solution to this feeling you have. Your body may be a beta's body now, but that could change in the future."

“I’m an adult, Presenting age is between ten and fifteen. I’m well past that. It’s a bit late for even a late presentation. And...Nat said that Clint offered to let me join him and Tony for omega bonding time, but I just...don’t want to make anyone feel strange about that. Especially the omegas and their alphas, you know? And I’m not sure how close omegas get with each other, but a male beta can still get an omega pregnant, so I don’t think that should be risked at all.”

"Bruce, I'm not even sure what all happens when omegas cuddle, but I'm sure that if you ever joined Tony and Clint, they'd be more than willing to skip any of the sexual stuff to just cuddle with you. If you just tell them the situation, they'll be more than willing to make you feel comfortable."

“I guess omegas don’t even tell their own alphas all the details of omega time, hu?” Bruce chuckled, “Still, I worry I wont be accepted or even fit in.”

"Let me ask you a question. You don't have to answer, but I feel like this might help your worries a bit. Deep down, in your soul, your heart, your mind, your entire being, are you a beta, or do you feel like you're more of an omega?"

“Omega.” the doctor admitted in a small voice.

James smiled. "Well then, sweet omega, I accept that."

Bruce swallowed and looked up from his work finally, happy tears gathering, “Y-you do? I mean, I know my alpha says she does, and she only calls me beta when other people are around because I asked her to, but I...I didn’t think anyone else would...you called me omega…”

"Of course I did. It's what you are, why wouldn't I call you omega?" The alpha moved his hand to wipe away one of the tears that had escaped and rolled down Bruce's cheek. "You've always been an omega, and I absolutely accept that. I accept you, Bruce."

“I—I’d hug you right now if i wasn’t busy removing these stitches…” He took a deep breath, “I think...I might tell the others of our group after this...maybe not the whole town, but...my friends should all accept me, right? Like you do? Like Nat? Well, not exactly like Nat. she’s still the only one I want to  _ be _ with, but…”

"I have a pretty strong feeling that our whole group will accept you. You've got great friends who love you and care about you."

Bruce nodded, “I hope so, and it would be nice to be treated like an omega more often—even if in public I go back to beta. I’m not ready to trust that many people, I think. But...this is a good step forward I think...opening up about myself to more than just Nat…”

"As long as you're around us, you'll always be treated like an omega. Tony is going to _ love _ helping you get nesting materials." James chuckled while putting his arm back to his side. "And I think Clint would like that as well. You three could have an omega's day out."

“Only if Tony finishes that wheelchair for Clint to use.Otherwise I cannot allow him, as his doctor, to go out and about.”

"Of course. You are still the town's doctor. Just a little bit happier now." The alpha smiled and ruffled Bruce's hair gently. 

Bruce blushed and said nothing more as he finished taking out the alpha’s last few stitches before cleaning the area and nodding, “Now, until the marks from the stitches heal, you’ll need to make sure to keep the area clean so we don’t have to worry about infections.”

"Will do. Feel free to hug me now, by the way, if you still want."

Bruce smiled and moved around so he could hug the alpha on the side he wouldn’t have to worry about irritating the skin that was so freshly free of stitches.

James hugged tight. "There, now you should find your alpha, and I my omega. I think all of us deserve a nice night in with our mates."

“Yeah…”

“And why are you hugging my beta, Barnes?” Nat interrupted as she came in the door, “That had better be a ‘thank you for being a good doctor’ hug.”

James turned and smiled at Nat. "It's a thank you hug for sure, and it's from Bruce, not me. We had a rather nice heart to heart talk."

Bruce blushed and pulled back from James, “I...decided to try what you have been encouraging me to do, and he...he called me omega and said he accepts me and helped make me feel like I could tell the others in our pack…” he admitted. “I just got emotional.”

Nat relaxed her shoulders, “Oh, omega, come here you silly thing.” she said, walking over and pulling him into a hug. “Of course our friends will accept you. They care, even if you’re nervous.” she said before giving James a grateful smile.

James nodded, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. "I should go find Clint. Thanks for taking out my stitches, Bruce."

“Of course. Let's hope you wont need me to stitch you up again.” Bruce smiled, still trapped in his alpha’s arms. 

“I’m sure Clint is eager to see you. He’s been missing you all day.” Nat nodded.

“I’m sure he is. I’ll see you two later then.” James dipped his head in a rather formal goodbye and left the room to hunt for his omega. 

Since it was getting late in the day, James figured he would be able to find Clint in their bedroom, probably curled up in the nest as well as he could and cuddling a pillow that smelled like his alpha. James smiled at the thought, wanting to replace that pillow with himself and cuddle his omega, telling him about getting the stitches out of his arm. When James got to the bedroom, he was right to assume that Clint was there, but the omega wasn’t in the nest like the alpha had guessed.

A beautifully made tub had been placed in the room near the fireplace, filled with steaming water scented with rose petals. Candles helped light up the area, spreading more warm light flickering over the romantic scene. Clint himself was already settled in the water, body bare except for wrappings on his leg under the water. He smiled at the alpha, coaxing him closer with a relaxed expression.

James raised his eyebrows, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside. “Well, hello… Been waiting long for me?”

“No, in fact, you’re not a moment too soon. Had you been any quicker, you would have caught Tony helping me strip down and get in.” Clint admitted, “Bruce used a layer of oil wraps on my leg so we could enjoy this tonight, but he said I should only stay in for an hour so, the sooner you strip down and join me, the more time we’ll be able to enjoy this together.”

“Well, hell, don’t let me waste another moment then.” James stripped down and carefully got into the bath with Clint, being mindful of the omega’s leg. “I even spent a while with Bruce. He took out my stitches.”

“Mmm,” Clint hummed, shifting in the water to let his alpha slip in behind him, “Just as we planned it.”

“Planned, huh? Well, I’m going to take a wild guess and say that me getting my stitches out and then having this bath with you was the surprise you were planning.” James smiled and wrapped his arm around Clint. “I love it, thank you.”

“Such a smart alpha.” Clint smiled, turning on his side so that his hurt leg was on top so he could snuggle more into James’ chest, “I heard your stitches were close to ready so I decided that a real bath would be nice for you. Get you feeling warm and clean and naked. Of course I had hoped my leg would be better than this, but we’ll make do.”

“We’ll just have to be careful with your leg for a little longer.” James kissed the top of Clint’s head, sighing happily. “You’re such a good omega.”

“I think you missed the target by a lot.” Clint smirked, tapping his lips, “We should work on your aim.”

The alpha rolled his eyes with a smile. “Sure, let’s work on that now. We don’t have anything else to do, after all.”

Clint grinned, wrapping an arm up around James’ shoulders to pull himself closer, pressing their lips firmly together. 

James pressed into the kiss as much as he could without risking hurting Clint. He even dared to growl a little bit as he allowed himself to get a bit rough, but he didn’t move the rest of his body much, so his omega’s leg wouldn’t accidentally get bumped.

Clint hummed into the kiss before pulling back, “I hope you didn’t eat too much at dinner. We have snacks.” He gestured over to a little table where there was a bar of scented soap, a cloth, and a plate of brownies.

“Could use some snacks. Not that I didn’t eat enough dinner or that taking the stitches out wore me out.” James nuzzled Clint. 

“Well, let's get a little soapy before we enjoy our snack. That way we don’t forget about it before we find ourselves moving to the nest.” the omega said, grabbing the soap and cloth first.

The alpha nodded in agreement, and together they started cleaning each other up, taking their sweet time to be careful around Clint's leg and James's shoulder. Neither body part needed to be bumped the wrong way when the couple were having a nice and intimate bath together.

Once they were both properly cleaned up and rinsed off, hair dripping from using a bowl to rinse soap out of their hair, Clint snuggled up to his alpha and pulled the plate of brownies over closer. 

James once again curled his arm around Clint and shoved his nose into the mark on the omega’s neck, taking in a deep and slow breath. He really felt great, the best he had in a very long time. He felt more human than he had in the past several decades, and Clint had helped him to feel that way. That fact only made him feel better, because his omega made him feel human again, like he belonged in society again. It sure was a great feeling to have, even as he was fed a brownie by his smiling omega.

Clint leaned in, nibbling up along the alpha’s neck. “Feeling nice?”

"Feeling human," James responded. "And  _ that _ feels nice."

“Good. That was the goal.” the omega smiled, running his fingers through James’ hair.

The alpha closed his eyes and sighed. “We should do this more often.”

“We absolutely can, alpha. We may have to wait for my leg to heal again, but we absolutely can do this more.”

“I’ll wait as long as it takes. Even if we have to wait until your leg is completely healed.” James leaned his head down to place a kiss on Clint’s neck.

“Well, that could take a while, so let's make the most of this while we can.”

“I plan on it,” the alpha muttered, kissing his omega’s neck again and nipping lightly.

Clint laughed and tilted his head to let his alpha full access to his neck as he slipped his arms along James’ sides, feeling his skin. “I love you, alpha.”

“I love you too, omega,” James all but growled out softly.

“Oh I do hope you’ll keep getting all growly with me tonight.” Clint purred.

"Maybe I will keep growling. Doc didn't say anything against heavy petting while you heal."

“He didn’t, hu? Well then that should be fine outside heat as well, right?”

"Should be," James replied, smirking. His hand wandered lower on Clint's body.

“Then I think we should enjoy it fully. Want to move to the nest before we get into it? We’ll have to make sure my bandages didn’t get loose.

“Sure.” James got up to his feet, then bent down to help Clint up and out of the tub. “You want to dry off before we get into the nest?”

“Yeah. Tony helped me freshed up the nest a bit. Water isn’t a feature it needs.” Clint laughed. “Towels are over there on that chair.”

Nodding, James led his omega over to the towels and dried him off thoroughly. Clint sat in the chair as the alpha dried himself off, and then James picked Clint back up and carried him over to the nest, crooning happily as he did so. He was getting better at carrying the omega with just his one arm, and he was happy that Clint seemed to swoon every time he did it. 

“Careful,” he said softly as he helped get Clint’s leg into the nest and elevated. “You let me know if your leg starts to hurt at any point, okay?”

“To be honest, it always hurts, even with the pain medication. My leg’s worse than it had been the first time. But it’s manageable right now.”

“Well, just let me know if it gets real bad. Don’t want to ruin the moment.” James gave Clint a quick kiss before he climbed into the nest.

“I will, but I’ll also complain if you don’t get a little frisky.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” The alpha let out another soft growl before he went straight for the mark on Clint’s neck and biting down slightly.

Clint let out a happy moan, shifting into the teeth that were teasing at his bonding mark. “Yes, alpha, yes.”

James crooned and shifted to straddle Clint, fingers running over the omega’s jaw and neck before moving slowly downwards.

Clint turned his head, catching James’ finger lightly between his teeth and grinning around it.

The alpha let go of the mark, pulling back with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Huffing, he pushed his finger into Clint's mouth.

Clint hummed, closing his eyes as he sucked lightly on the digit.

If only James had his other arm still. He knew he was getting increasingly aroused the more Clint simply sucked on his finger. But by god was it a sight. The omega had always looked incredibly attractive when having James in his mouth, but after having gone some time without doing much more than just flirty touches, Clint was looking better to James than he ever had. The alpha let out a low groan while trying to keep himself somewhat composed.

Clint opened his eyes after a moment and smiled again, lifting his hands so he could sign; “ _ You look like you’re coming undone, alpha. _ ”

James had to focus on Clint's hands for a bit, but he eventually understood what his omega had said. "Well when you're doing this, it tends to be pretty attractive."

Clint giggled, “ _ Gotta satisfy my alpha somehow, don’t I? _ ”

"You're extremely lucky I don't have a second hand," James teased with a twinkle in his eye.

“ _ Oh yeah? What would you do if you did, cocky alpha? _ ”

“Turn you into a puddle of omega at the bottom of this nest begging for me to do more.”

“I don’t know, you tend to do that easily enough as is.” Clint said, letting go of James’ finger.

"Well, I could touch you in two places at once if I had two hands. But if you think I do a good enough job as is, then let's see how good I can do when you can't move your leg."

“Oh, a challenge.” Clint laughed, “Well, let's proceed.”

* * *

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey! Robin Hood! Time to peel yourself off your alpha and get in the chair.” Tony said, poking Clint awake before turning to grab clothes for the sleepy omega.

“Whaa?”

“Impromptu omega day. I even stayed up late last night finishing the wheelchair for you. Here, put these on. It’s too cold outside for you to be rolling around naked.” the brunet said, shoving a bundle of clothes at the blond. He then grabbed Clint’s hair comb and climbed into the nest next to Clint, running it through his messy hair.

“Wait...I’m too tired for this, I can’t make out a word you’re saying.” Clint muttered with a yawn.

James grumbled as he also was forced to wake up. Not the most pleasant way to wake up, having someone else’s omega jump into your nest to steal your own omega for the day, but once James figured out it was Tony who had jumped into the nest, he yawned and managed to sign the words “omega” and “day” to Clint. He didn’t feel like speaking quite yet as his mind was still waking up.

“Omega day? Why?” Clint asked, trying to flop back down into his alpha’s chest, only to have Tony catch him and turn him to face him so that he could see his lips.

“Last night Brucie-bear told everyone that he’s really an omega. So obviously, we need to take him to get some proper nesting supplies—the ones he insists are enough are hardly qualified for making a bed let alone a nest. So the three of us are going out to get him what he needs while gossiping about our alphas before settling in for Brucie’s first omega bonding time.”

“You’re really just throwing him into it, huh,” James said as he stretched and yawned again. “Just don’t overwhelm the poor guy.”

“Brucie spent his whole life trying to fit in as a beta and knowing that was wrong. He deserves to be spoiled just as much as Clint did when he came here away from  _ river _ -baths and heats in  _ caves _ !” Tony insisted.

“Just be mindful of his reactions. Some people like him like going through this process quickly, but others prefer to go slow.”

“We’re just getting him a proper nest and some bonding time to get him nice and relaxed. That’s all!” Tony insisted. “And I know he doesn’t want the rest of town to know, so our cover story is that I’m just getting an extra set of nesting supplies for one of my guest rooms. Clint’s along with me because you know, omegas like to stick together, and Bruce is going to be there because Clint’s hurt and our town doctor isn’t convinced yet that he’ll behave and not try to get up and walk off. We have it all figured out for him.”

The alpha grunted and yawned again. “If you’ve got it all figured out, then I think I’m okay with letting Clint go with you guys.” He smiled and sat up to nuzzle Clint’s neck.

“Alphas don’t get a choice in this one.” Tony teased, “You, Steve, and Nat can all hang out and...growl at each other or whatever you alphas do. Maybe work together to intimidate our guest, or something. Now, time for all good omegas to get clothes on.”

“Maybe I’ll see about beating Steve in an arm wrestling match,” James said, leaning back in the nest. “I think he underestimates just how strong I am even with just one arm.”

“You do that.” Tony smiled before turning back to Clint, “That’s not putting your shirt on, omega! Here!” He shifted to help dress Clint, though he slowed down when helping with the pants, until Clint was fully dressed and moved into the wheelchair. The omega then started pushing the chair towards the door. “Until later, alpha.”

“Wait—I’m not leaving without my bow and quiver.” Clint said, pointing at where he kept his bow.

Tony moved over to grab the weapon.

“Have a nice day, Clint,” James called out with a chuckle.

Waiting at the top of the staircase, Bruce was fiddling with a scarf he had wrapped around his neck, glasses just barely sitting on the edge of his nose. He looked up when he heard the wheelchair, pushing up his glasses and smiling. “Morning, Clint,” he spoke and signed at the same time. “Sorry you were woken up so early…”

“We both know how Tony gets when he gets his mind set to something.” Clint chuckled, “Did he also jump you in bed to drag you away from your alpha?”

Bruce laughed. “Of course he did. After I told everyone last night that…that I’m an omega, I guess his mind just took off with ideas.”

“You’re lucky I’m only having us do the basic ideas today.” Tony grinned at Bruce. “Now, let's get Clint down these stairs so we can head on out.”

Tony and Bruce both carefully moved the wheelchair down the stairs with Clint still in it. They were extra careful around the blond’s leg. Eventually they made it to the bottom and Bruce readjusted his clothes once Clint was safely on the ground. 

“Okay, I have a little extra money with me in case we somehow run out today,” Bruce said as they started heading out of the mansion. “I don’t know how expensive nests can be to get started… I hope not too expensive. I don’t want you to use a bunch of money on me…”

“For me, it’s pocket change, my dear Brucie-bear.” Tony said waving him off, “And I buy a starter nest for every omega in town when they present. You’re just getting yours a bit late is all. Don’t worry about the money and think more on what colors you’d like.”

“Are you sure? I mean I know you bought Clint a whole starter nest… but my situation is a little different.”

“How is this different? You’re an omega in need of a proper nest. Just because your body acts more like a beta’s doesn’t mean you can’t have nice things.” Tony insisted.

“Omegas deserve a soft nest.” Clint agreed, not knowing what Bruce was saying because he was currently behind him, pushing the chair, but he had a good idea just by how Tony responded, “Trust me, Bruce, you’ll enjoy building a nest just the way you like it and then pulling your alpha into it with you.”

Bruce flushed a little. “I’ve tried building a nest with the stuff that Nat and I had in our rooms. I think it smells like us, but I can’t really tell. I only know by what Nat has told me. But anyways, that nest is okay, but it’s not really soft. I just want a soft nest.”

“You’ll get a soft nest.” Tony insisted, “I’m just wondering if we should drop it all off at the inn, your place, or your and nat’s room at my place. I know Nat wants to get back to staying at the inn in case of travelers looking for a room… but it’s your nest so where would you be happiest to set it up?”

Bruce thought for a moment. “I think… the inn. Nat and I have… already talked about moving in with each other. She still has the inn to run, so it just makes sense for us to have my… our nest there.”

Tony nodded, “Then we will swing by the inn and slip everything into the private rooms and help guide you on making your first nest.”

“We can show you the basics of building it, which you can then modify to fit your own style of nesting.” Clint nodded.

“There’s actual basics for nests? I mean, I guess I knew that already, having to study omegas in my education path to becoming a doctor… but I never thought there’d be a science to it.” Bruce sighed. “I guess that’s why my nest always seems to have fallen apart when Nat and I wake up in the morning after I had just built it up the night before.”

“It’s more like guidelines. There’s a few techniques you can use to ensure they stay together longer, and you just need to find which one works best for you. There are some weaving options and some loop-and-tuck options which are most common to choose from once you have that down as a base, then you build off it placing the loose supplies around as you like.” Tony said.

“Don’t worry about having not known how. I didn’t know how either.” Clint said.

“Omegas have the instinct to make nests, but that doesn’t come with the knowledge of how best to go about it. Most learn through trial and error if they don’t have another omega around to teach them.” Tony agreed. 

"Oh thank god, that makes me feel better." Bruce smiled, pulling his scarf up higher on his face to keep it warm. "I thought that was one of the things that seemed to come naturally for omegas. I'm glad to know I was wrong though."

“My first attempt at my nest from scratch fell apart right away before I could even get in.” Clint laughed, “That’s when Tony taught me the different ways to make the base.”

“And I was taught by one of the omega house staff members when I presented.” Tony nodded. But, you know, we let our alphas think we were natural nest builders from the start.” he winked. “You can play it off as you just not having the proper amount of supplies before.”

Bruce chuckled lightly. “I hope she’ll believe me. I got so frustrated one morning over the nest that I accidentally woke her up. I… I may have cried a little, to be honest…”

“Oh, omega.” Tony turned, pulling Bruce into a hug.

“I didn’t think I’d ever be emotional over a nest that doesn’t stay together like I want… But I got over it once Nat hugged me for a good while. We fixed up the nest again before leaving the room for the day.” Bruce shrugged and smiled at Tony. “I guess I’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“Nests not being right can cause emotions. You aren’t alone in that Once I cried because one of my favorite nesting pillows was missing from my nest. Turned out it had fallen out of the nest and gotten kicked under the bed but I cried for hours before my mom found it for me.” Tony admitted. “I know it sounds ridiculous to be upset over such a thing, but it really is upsetting. Our nests are important for multiple reasons, so...omega to omega, it’s completely understandable if you get overwhelmed by the fact that it fell apart on you.”

Bruce sighed lightly. “I just wish there was some way I could kick my body into that whole presenting process. I want to know what Nat smells like. I get the general alpha musk from her, but I get that from every alpha. They all smell the same to me, just this light mush that seems to come from them naturally as opposed to putting some sort of cologne on.”

“I wish I could help, but alphas smell differently to different omegas.” Tony sighed.

“To me James smells of peppermint and juniper.” Clint offered, “Steve smells like pine and cinnamon, and Nat smells of maple and berries.”

“To me James smells like the grass after it rains and some sort of flower I guess, Nat smells like pepper and citrus, and my dear Steve smells perfectly of ginger and cedar.” Tony nodded so Bruce could understand, “So whatever Nat smells like to you would be special to your nose alone.

“I see… I wonder what she’d smell like to me,” Bruce said with an almost dreamy look in his eyes. “What would I smell like to her? Do I even have a scent?”

“Everyone has a scent.” Tony said, “You, at least to me, smell like chocolate and mint. Though beta scents, like children who hasn't presented yet, do tend to smell faded or muted compared to alpha and omega scents. Clint smells like bread and honey.”

“You’ll have to ask Nat what you smell like to her. I’m sure she’d be happy to tell you.” Clint smiled.

“I haven’t once thought to ask her,” Bruce said. “Maybe I will tonight…” His face turned red after a bit of thinking.

“You should.” Tony agreed, “Now, let's get into town so we can escape the cold.”

The three omegas made their way into town with their cloaks and scarves wrapped tightly around themselves, occasionally needing to push Clint out of a rut in the road, but otherwise having no trouble in their trip. They were all thoroughly chilled by the time they got to the omega supplies store, which was being warmed by a stove in the back and the walls of nesting supplies that acted like insulation. The owner of the store looked up from her work when they entered her store, and her eyes lit up when she saw Clint.

“Oh, Mr. Barton! I’m so glad to see you again, I have your pillow set ready to take home.”

Aw, pillows, yes!” Clint grinned, holding his arms out, “Gimme!”

The smiling store owner got up and moved to the back room of the shop, returning a moment later with the pillows. “Here you are. Not a single piece wasted.”

Clint smiled, running his fingers over the lace his mother had made for his old nightshirt, and now, the shirt was a series of pillows with that same lace. Setting the stack of pillows down in his lap, he took the one off the top and shoved his face in it with a happy sound, “Thank you” he said into it, his words muffled beyond recognition.

The store owner simply smiled and returned to her work. “Feel free to look around. I’ve got a few new items around.”

Bruce took a look around the place while staying next to his friends. There were so many things in the store, he hadn’t the slightest clue where to start shopping. He glanced a little nervously at Tony.

“Feel things.” Tony shrugged, talking in a low voice, “find out what sort of  _ soft _ you like best. Also, you still haven't named a color.”

“Well… green is my favorite color,” Bruce replied in an equally low voice. He moved over to a part of the wall that was mostly green, and luckily it was next to a pile of red items, so Tony could possibly find a new item to add to his nest.

“Good, start touching things, and anything you like, we’ll pull. I’ll say I’m redoing a guest room in green if anyone asks why I’m buying green instead of my usual color scheme. Oh, this is soft…” Tony purred, pulling out a red pillow and rubbing it to his cheek, “Yeah, this is coming home with me.”

Bruce smiled and tuned to the wall of green before him. He was hesitant to touch things, but after a while of his hand hovering over blankets and pillows, he finally touched the softest blanket he had ever felt. His eyes widened as his hand ran over it. He was amazed at how soft it was, impossibly so, it felt like, so he touched more things, and he soon realized how  _ not  _ soft his current nest with Nat was. That nest was scratchy compared to these blankets he was touching. He wanted to grab all of them and shove his face into them, imagining whatever scent he thought Nat might smell like to him. Bruce let out a happy sigh and pulled that first blanket off the wall.Yes, he liked this kind of soft. He didn’t have heats to worry about, so he didn’t need to worry about his skin getting sensitive with certain textures.

Before too long, Bruce had an armful of blankets and pillows that he absolutely loved and was  _ not _ leaving the store without.

Tony grinned at him, happy that Bruce was letting himself enjoy just being an omega. “You can drop things off at the front where they can be wrapped up. Protects them from the weather. Plus it frees your arms for more.” Oh! Clint would adore this! Can you take it over to him? I think he’s still at the front with his specially made pillows.” He placed a purple blanket on top of Bruce’ pile.

“Sure,” Bruce said as he turned to head back to the front. He set his things down before handing the blanket to Clint. “Tony wanted you to look at this.”

“Oh?” Clint took the blanket and shook it out, smiling when he saw the embroidery. In one corner was a series of white snowflakes and stars. It reminded him of James. “Okay, yeah, Tony knows me.” he chuckled, folding it back up, “Looks like I’m buying more nesting stuff myself.”

“That’s always nice,” the darker haired omega said with a smile. “Tony found a pillow he liked.” He glanced at the pile of green items and looked excitedly back at Clint.

Clint gave a knowing smile and nodded, He set his pillows and blanket up on the table for collecting purchases, “Might as well search the whole store while we’re here.”

Bruce nodded and got behind the wheelchair again to push Clint over to Tony. The three had places to look for things that were all in the same general area, so Bruce felt safer looking for more things with his friends around him also looking for nest supplies.

“Bruce.” Clint said after a while of looking, “I know...it’s not green, but...it kinda reminds me of Nat, so…” he held up a grey blanket with a black widow spider and web embroidered in the center of it.

Bruce's eyes lit up and he smiled. "It's perfect. Oh and it's so soft," he said after grabbing it. "I want to show this to Nat."

“You’ll be able to show her tonight when you drag her into your first ever proper nest.” Tony chuckled, “Just make sure it’s one of the blankets on top and not in the base of the nest.”

"This one is too pretty to put at the bottom," Bruce stated, a light blush on his cheeks. "Maybe I can find a pillow that might represent me. Other than just color, of course."

“Maybe. Won’t know unless we keep digging through all the soft.” Tony laughed.

“I’ll roll all these things to the front.” Clint said, placing their combined items in his lap and rolling himself to the front. He was thankful for his archery-strengthened arms, because moving the chair on his own took some work.

Bruce watched Clint carefully, because he was still the omega's doctor and he had to be sure that Clint didn't ram his leg into a table or wall. Satisfied, Bruce turned back to the supplies and began searching for something that would go with his blanket that reminded him of his alpha. Eventually he did find a pillow that he felt represented himself, and with finding many more things that he was happy to build a nest with, Bruce finally had a good amount of supplies worthy of being put into a nest.

Clint got to the front and unloaded their things into Tony’s pile, Bruce’s large pile, and his own smaller pile. After all, he planned on coming back with his alpha.

He started to back his chair up to turn and go back to his friends when there was a tap on his shoulder. He blinked and turned in his seat to look at who was trying to get his attention, coming face to face with an omega with red hair.

“Sorry, my hearing isn’t very good, were you saying something?”

“Oh, my apologies,” the omega said with a kind smile, her voice thick with an accent that wasn’t local, not that Clint could hear that. “I had just been asking if you were a local of this town.”

Behind her was an alpha with hair that was so platinum blond it looked silver. He had similar looking facial features to the lady, so it was highly possible they were related, despite having wildly different hair colors. Then again, Clint and Barney each supported red and blond, as well. The alpha looked kind and not at all like a threat, but his body language was tightened up a bit, like he was tense and ready to jump into action should anyone harm the lady in front of him.

“Not originally, but I do call Winterbrook home.” Clint nodded.

“So you have lived here for a while, then,” the woman said. “When you came here, did you notice any sort of strange occurrences? Something that may have been suspected as magical or supernatural activity?”

“I uh, have only been here since mid-Autumn, actually.” Clint said, shifting nervously at the strange and very specific question. Were these two Hydra? His eyes flickered between the two probable siblings.

“That’s about when the changes started.” The woman smiled at Clint. “Sorry, I don’t mean to alarm you. My name is Wanda, and I think I’m on your side here. My brother and I have been charged with keeping watch over this forest, and we noticed a change in activity recently, for the better thankfully.”

The alpha brother stepped forward. “What my sister means to ask is have you noticed any activity recently around a ghost legend known as the Winter Soldier?”

Clint tried to stop himself from fidgeting, “You mean the ghost story they drunkenly retell in the evenings at the pub?”

The alpha nodded. “He’s been under the control of a group called Hydra for decades now. He was pretty active until a little while ago. We noticed his activity start to slow, so we just wanted to know if you knew anything about that.”

“We’re not with Hydra, if you’re concerned about that,” Wanda butted in quickly, because she noticed the slight bit of fear behind Clint’s eyes.

“And how do I trust that? Hydra has sent people after me before.” Clint said in a low, untrusting tone, “Even used their magic to make my own brother shoot me in the leg and putting me in this chair until it heals.”

“Oh goodness… Well, I don’t know very many strong healing spells.” Wanda looked up as Bruce and Tony approached with concerned looks on their faces.

“What’s going on here?” Bruce said cautiously, having picked up on the healing spell part of that conversation.

“We don’t mean to cause any trouble, I promise,” Wanda said as she stepped back from Clint with her hands raised. “We just wanted to know who was the one that was helping the Winter Soldier escape his curse.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “And what’s that information going to get you?”

“They claim they are not Hydra.” Clint offered.

“It’ll give us peace of mind,” the brother spoke up. “Knowing that Hydra’s control on that poor man is slipping. He’s been suffering for far too long.”

“We don’t work for Hydra at all,” Wanda stated. “We’ve seen what they’ve done to the people of this town long before that man became the town ghost. Pietro and I watched a young man be taken from his family and die from the diseases they put into him. He had a wife and kids before he died.”

“Hydra seems to be targeting that family. First the soldier, then his younger brother,” the alpha brother, who had to have been Pietro, spoke up.

Tony frowned, “Want to hear these two out, Robin Hood? Your call.”

Clint sighed, considering things before glancing at the pile of green nesting supplies waiting to be paid for. Bruce did have a proper amount to start his nest, and they could always come back with him if he wanted more.

“We’ll hear them out and if we feel that they are telling the truth and are not Hydra, we’ll share what we know. We can talk at the Inn. Drop off Bruce’s nest while we’re at it.”

Tony nodded, “I’ll go pay and rent a wagon so we can get everything over in one trip.”

The dark haired omega slipped away to find the shopkeeper, leaving Bruce with Clint and the two strangers.

“Nat was planning on returning to the inn today, right? Think she’ll be there already? For...you know, just in case?” Clint asked Bruce.

The other omega nodded, “She was still trying to get some sleep when I climbed out of bed, but she’s typically an early riser. If I was a gambling man, I’d bet that she’s there now stoking fires to get the place warm and welcoming again.

“Good. it’ll be nice to have one of our own alphas around until we know if we can trust these two—uh, no offence. We just need to be careful.”

Wanda nodded. “Understandable. We understand why you’d be slow to trust us. A couple of strangers coming into town and asking about an old legend seems rather suspicious.”

“If your friend isn’t at the inn, we’ll gladly wait outside until she does come,” Pietro promised.

“In the meantime, I will try to recall any healing spells I know.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Healing… spell? As in magic?”

Wanda offered a smile as she nodded. “Yes, I… well, I practice a bit of magic. I’m a witch, but I don’t ever delve into the dark magics, like Hydra does.”

“Runs in the family. Though it tends to be stronger in omegas than alphas. I’m not able to do even a fraction of what Wanda can do.” Pietro nodded, “I can give myself a boost of speed, but that’s about it.”

“Okay, all paid for, and we can use the wagon outside to move everything. Got a tarp to protect everything.” Tony said, coming back with a tarp under his arm. “You two gonna help us? Of course you are. Snowy-head, you can get the wagon ready and be the muscles. The rest of us will load and unload.” The omega said, shoving the tarp at Pietro so he could ready the wagon. He didn’t want the alpha to touch the nesting supplies directly in case his scent lingered and upset the alphas that mattered to the three omegas.

Pietro only smiled and took the tarp outside to prepare the wagon, not opposing being bossed around by an omega he didn’t even know.

Wanda let herself laugh lightly once her brother was outside. “That was an interesting name you called my brother,” she said to Tony as she helped grab some of the supplies. “Snowy-head. Oddly enough, it fits. Our father used to call him Quicksilver.”

“I didn’t catch his name and his hair is prematurely white so it works.” Tony piled Clint’s lap high with nesting supplies.

“Pietro,” Wanda offered. “He is a good man. Magic has kept us alive long enough to to know evil is a bad path to take, especially when magic is involved. We…were on that dark path for a decade or so before we realized how much damage we were causing. Now we only aim to help those in need with the good that magic can help create. We hope you can come to trust us…”

“I think all of us have a little bit of trust issues,” Bruce muttered, hugging some blankets closer to himself. “Especially Clint recently.”

“Let's get to the inn and get Nat to sit in on the conversation.” Clint said.

It took them a bit to load the wagon, follow Pietro who was pulling the wagon, to the inn, and to move all the nesting supplies inside, dumping Bruce’s stuff just inside the private living area and stacking Tony and Clint’s few items on a table before Pietro took the wagon back, returning in an impressive amount of time.

It was then when Nat came down from the second floor with an empty metal firewood basket looped over her arm. “I didn’t expect you to be done with your omega day so soon.” she cooed, taking the basket over to set it down next to the stacks of firewood she kept along one wall.

“Yeah, well we might have ran into a problem,” Bruce said as he moved closer to Nat hugging her with a relieved sigh.

Near the door and just outside, Wanda and Pietro stood silently, waiting for Nat to assess them before they made any sort of move to make conversation. They knew their place when it came to meeting unfamiliar omegas’ alphas.

“In the shop I was approached by an omega and her alpha brother. They started asking about James’ curse stuff. They claim they aren’t Hydra, and I agreed to hear them out, but I wanted one of our own alphas around just in case. And you were both close and have a private place that they can talk to us in.” Clint said.

“They helped us move our purchases here but are waiting outside for you to allow them in after we catch you up on what’s happening.” Tony added.

Nat glanced to the door, then back at Clint and Tony. “They didn’t threaten you guys, did they?”

“No,” Bruce answered. “But I don’t think we trust them quite yet. They’ve mentioned magic quite a lot.”

The alpha sighed. “I think I’ve had enough with magic to last a lifetime… but if they claim to not be Hydra, then it’s only fair that we hear them out.”

“They also mentioned something about James’ family being targeted by Hydra. Apparently his father and brother were directly affected by them, not just James. Which means that…” Clint glanced at Tony who stiffened.

“Which means that they might target Steve too.” Tony finished, catching on to what Clint was thinking. “Yeah, we gotta know what these two know… It was bad enough with Hydra hurting James and targeting Clint. I don’t want them to get their grubby hands on my alpha, too!”

“No one else is getting hurt by Hydra if I can help it.” Nat held Bruce closer and motioned towards the door. “Let them in.”

Tony hurried to the door and told the siblings that they were allowed to come inside. Wanda and Pietro kept their heads low as they entered, not wanting to upset Nat. Pietro was a good half of a head taller than Nat, but he made himself as small as possible, because he knew he wasn’t the dominant alpha in that building. He even kept his gaze towards the ground once he and his sister stopped in front of Nat.

“So,” Nat started. “Not Hydra? How can we trust that?”

“We’ve seen the destruction of the Barnes family over time,” Wanda nearly squeaked. Nat was a really intimidating alpha as a stranger. “We have magic in our blood, so we’ve been able to watch as Hydra targeted them. We’ve been trying to find a way to stop them for years now, and not too long ago when we were patrolling the forest, we noticed that the soldier was not as active as he had been in years previous. Now his aura is hardly felt in this forest, and we’ve seen a dramatic decrease in Hydra related activity in this area. It’s picked up nearby… but not here…”

Nat hummed, eyeing the two before protectively guiding Bruce over to a chair where she sat down and pulled him onto her lap. “Sit.” she said, waiting for everyone to sit down, the two strangers in the two chairs furthest from Nat, Tony sitting in the seat next to her, and Clint rolling his chair over to her other side. Then she spoke again, “You approached Clint first. Why?”

Wanda swallowed, feeling nervous. “We saw him with the soldier one day, and they looked rather happy together, and Pietro and I know that some Hydra spells can be broken if the target has a mate, so naturally we assumed…”

Nat looked over at Clint who shrugged. The two already assumed they were mated at this point and confirming that shouldn’t make much difference if they were Hydra. “He is my alpha, yes.”

“Oh good,” the redheaded omega said, smiling. “Then there should be many curses broken already. Hydra’s magic isn’t strong over time when a mate is involved with the victim. It’s their one weakness that makes them go mad.”

“We think there’s only one left...whatever one it is that connects the weather to his emotions.” Bruce said.

“The final curse is always the hardest to break. If this one connects his emotions to the weather, then I guess that explains the better weather recently. But also if this is the last curse, then the only way to break it will be to defeat the person who put the curse on the soldier. That will be a difficult task if the soldier has no magic in his blood.”

“Um,” Clint shifted nervously, “What if there’s a chance his omega does?” he flushed when he felt everyone’s eyes turn to him, “My mom...she could do magic...little spells of protection mainly. I remember trying myself, and it didn’t work very well, but I was also just a little kid, so…”

Wanda’s eyes widened. “Oh if you have magic in your blood, then breaking the curse will be easier for him. For all these curses, the target’s mate is always their strongest rock to fall back on. You having magic in your blood already helps him so much, even if you don’t know any spells.”

“Is there anything more I can do to help him? He—my alpha just wants to live a normal life.”

“Certainly learning some spells will help him when it comes time for him to face who cursed him. But we have no way of knowing when that will be.” Wanda glanced back at Nat briefly. “If… you’ll allow us to stay, we can teach you and help beat Hydra.”

Nat frowned, “I think we need our full group here to discuss that.” she nuzzled her nose under Bruce’s chin and sighed, “Want to run and gather all our missing alphas? I’ll stay and make sure Clint stays safe. You can take my horse.”

“Sure,” Bruce replied, getting out of Nat’s lap. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He left the room, pulling his scarf closer to his face and hugging himself until he was able to get Nat’s horse and race back to the Stark mansion.

Tony shifted forward in his seat after Bruce left, “Now, what did you mean about Hydra targeting the Barnes family?”

"Hydra has been targeting that family for decades," Pietro spoke up. It started around the time this country started wanting independence. The soldier's mother was targeted first, something about the family having the perfect genes for something they call a super soldier. Winnifred Barnes died when the soldier was a child from a disease that was at the time incurable. Later when the soldier grew up, his father was targeted. George Barnes was an alpha and was the mightiest around. Hydra liked what they saw, and George was never seen by his family again. We found records that Hydra tried to enhance his genetics through dark magic, but the experiments failed, and George suffered from an infection in his bloodstream from so many tests.

"This is when the soldier, James, was targeted. He had grown into an alpha that was even stronger and faster than his father. Of course he had to grow up pretty quickly to take care of his brother and sister. We think James was just barely into his twenties when he was targeted by Hydra. Hydra cursed him to roam over the forest for decades, maybe even centuries, once they saw that he potentially could be the most powerful soldier they had ever experimented with. The experiments happened over time and without James ever knowing, truly one of the most devious plots Hydra has ever come up with. Years after after James was cursed, his younger brother Stevie was targeted, and within a matter of months after being targeted, he died of similar diseases that Winnifred died of. He was an easy target since he was sick all the time already. Hydra hid within the town and sold medicines to him that were claimed to help heal him, but ultimately killed him."

"We found a list of targets," Wanda spoke up again. "All within the same family, and the most recent addition to that list is someone named Steven Grant Rogers."

“I knew it! What are those bastards planning to do with my alpha?” Tony demanded standing up.

“Shh, calm down, omega, let them answer the question without you yelling.” Nat tried soothing, reaching out to touch his wrist and let out a soothing croon.

Wanda bit her lip. “They’ve seen that Steve is taller, stronger, and faster than even James. They see Steve as the perfect candidate for new testing, including attempting to clone his genes and inject those genes into offspring created by their own families. Basically… they want to create a superhuman army to take over, well, everything with.”

“They can’t have him! He’s mine!” Tony  _ snarled _ out his best attempt at a growl. It was—adorable, really, but no one said anything about it, letting the omega make the noise that might make him feel a little better.

“We want to help fight against Hydra,” Wanda said. “They’ve had control for far too long, and ending them starts with taking down the man who cursed James.”

“James is...going to be upset when he finds out what they did to his parents and brother...did...they didn’t touch his sister, did they?” Clint asked, clearly worried.

“Not that we saw. She was spared fortunately. But one of the children of James’s brother was unfortunately targeted as well, and since then it seems like it’s been at least one target per generation. Since Steve was an only child and has yet, that we know of, to have any children, he’s the number one target right now. At this point,we think maybe Hydra is just trying to get James killed or cursed beyond the point of returning him back to normal. It’s a good thing you came around when you did,” the redhead omega said, looking at Clint.

“Why would they even want a cursed alpha bringing storms?” Clint grumbled.

“The storms aren’t natural.” Pietro spoke up, “They are cursed just as much as James Barnes is. The storms are designed to lure out the lost and snatch their souls away, the winds whisking them off into some sort of limbo where Hydra’s strongest magic users are able to access. They make for easy human sacrifices without the mess or suspicion. Any strong negative emotion can start the storms, anger, sadness, worry...but loneliness is the most effective. It draws people out into the storms with that longing. It’s why they did so much to try and isolate him.”

Wanda nodded in agreement. “James has been Hydra’s way to collect souls needed for larger dark spells. With you around, you’re halting their soul harvesting completely, unknowingly hurting Hydra from the inside.”

“That’s probably why they’re targeting you now,” Tony said, leaning around Nat to speak while signing what words he knew.

“Good. They shouldn’t be allowed to use people as sacrifices—or use James as the unknowing  _ collector _ of those sacrifices!” Clint huffed, “The only thing James should be collecting are kisses from me!”

“If you would let us help, we can make that happen sooner rather than later,” Wanda said with a warm smile.

Nat hummed in thought, thinking over the options they had. The two siblings didn’t smell like they were lying, and the brother was submitting so much he might as well have been an omega like his sister. Sighing, Nat unfolded her arms that had been crossed over her chest. “Well, I’d say that I trust you a little bit now to help, but my family isn’t directly involved in this. You’ll have to wait until Steve and Bucky get here for us to make a final decision.”

Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. “Bucky?”

“James.” Clint said, “Most of our friends call him Bucky. It’s a nickname his siblings used to call him… But he responds to both names.”

“Ah, I see. It is good to see him have so many friends after watching him suffer for years.”

“Why didn’t you try helping him before?” Clint asked, looking straight at Wanda.

“We have tried in the past, especially when Hydra would perform their secretive experiments on him while he slept in the warmer months, but every time we tried to intervene, they would get suspicious of us. They usually don’t have to deal with good witches anyways, so being the only good witches in the area, it was hard to help without getting him hurt more than he already was hurting.” Wanda gave an apologetic look. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do more, but we had hoped that somehow he’d find someone who would love him even with the many curses placed upon him. Without you, James would still be wandering around and unknowingly taking more souls for Hydra.”

“I didn’t even believe him when he said he was the town ghost. I never saw the illusion that had been on him to make him look scary.”

“Then that confirms you do have magic in your blood. Sounds like it’s very light magic as well, seeing as you were able to see past the illusion… I’m curious, since you told me you were hard of hearing, can you hear James when he speaks to you?”

Clint nodded with a happy grin, “Yeah.”

Wanda smiled back. “That must be nice for you. But… I’m not sure if that will last past the curse. Once the curse is lifted, it is possible that you won’t be able to hear him any more.”

Clint’s smile fell, “I—I was afraid of that, but...as long as he can still hold me…”

“If I can remember, there might be a way I can restore a part of your hearing, but there is no spell that I know of that can fully restore it. Ears are finicky when it comes to any sort of magic relating to sound.”

“Once my alpha’s here, I may just let you try it. Both ears and healing my leg. I’m totally up for the idea of walking around on my own again.”

“The leg, I can definitely speed up the healing process. But again, the ears will be difficult to handle.” Wanda smiled again, trying to prevent Clint from getting too upset about his hearing.

Eventually Bruce returned, and with him came the available alphas within the friend pack. Bruce headed right back to Nat’s lap, and both Tony and Clint were soon greeted by their alphas, taking a few seconds to scent lightly and show a bit more affection.When that had settled down, James looked at the siblings and sniffed the air questioningly.

“Who are these two?”

“People who want to stop Hydra.” Tony said from where he was clinging very tightly to Steve and making it clear that, no he will not let his alpha go, thank you very much.

“This is Wanda and Pietro.” Nat said, back to holding Bruce close, “They have some startling information about Hydra and came looking for Clint because they wanted to confirm that he’s with James and that the curses are being broken.”

"We wanted everyone here before we made a decision about letting these guys help us," Bruce said, tucking his face into Nat's neck.

James hummed and looked back at the siblings. "Then tell us what you know, and we'll decide from there. 

The siblings, who everyone had learned quickly were actually twins, proceeded to explain everything they had told Nat, Tony, and Clint. They told of the targeting of the Barnes family, who died of what, who was targeted next, and how they were going to break the last curse and what would come after it was broken. By the time they were done speaking, James was shaking with emotion, unsure if he was enraged or devastated after learning that Hydra had killed everyone in his direct family but his sister. He definitely felt sick to his stomach, which was a new feeling, but it didn't make James feel any more human.

Along with his confusion of emotions, he was worried for Steve, and looking over at the alpha James noticed how tense Steve was, his jaw clenched and his lips pressed into a thin line. There was no telling what exactly Steve was thinking after hearing that he was Hydra's next target.

Happy was the one to break the silence that followed after the information dump. "This… this is pretty bad…"

“Yeah and this stays with me.” Tony said, shoving his face into Steve’s bicep. “Steve, you’re under the same rules as Clint! Can’t be alone where you can be attacked! Alpha or not, the bad guys have magic.”

“I… can’t imagine what Hydra would do to me if they got me,” Steve said, pulling Tony closer to him.

“We won’t give Hydra the chance to do so,” Nat said sternly. “None of us should be alone at this point, just in case. I shouldn’t have made Bruce go alone to get you guys.”

“I was fine.” Bruce soothed his alpha.

“Didn’t stop me from worrying about you, omega.” Nat nuzzled Bruce before looking back at the rest of their pack. “So, what do we think? Are these guys worth our time?”

“They know more about Hydra’s plans that we do,” James said, looking at the floor and gripping the chair he had been sitting in tightly. “With the twins on our side, we have a better chance of finding the guy who cursed me and taking him down.”

When no one objected, Nat looked around, “Well, sounds like you’re staying. Do you need rooms? I can get two set up for you. Unless you prefer to share, of course.”

“If there’s a room with two beds, that will be fine,” Wanda said, smiling. “Thank you for letting us help. We won’t stop until Hydra is taken care of and the Barnes family is safe once more.”

“I’ll go get a room ready for you then.” Nat said, moving Bruce off her lap and standing up.

Bruce quietly followed her, leaving the rest of the group to wait. James let out the whine he had been holding in once Nat and Bruce were gone, and he leaned against Clint more. He muttered something into Clint’s sleeve, though it was hardly audible to the omega even with being able to hear James.

“You okay, alpha?” Clint asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“I feel sick,” James muttered, looking up at Clint. “Mom, Dad, Stevie… they’re all dead because of Hydra… they fucking took advantage of Stevie’s condition.”

“I know...I know…” Clint pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m sorry…”

I missed Mom a lot when she died… and Dad just disappeared one day. I told Becca and Stevie that he drowned in the river…” James abruptly got out of the chair he was sitting in and rushed outside, the door shutting rather violently.

“James?” Clint went to push himself up and follow, much to the protest of his leg. The sound of pain he let escape caught the attention of the others in the room, and Thor moved quickly to gently push Clint back down into the chair.

“Easy there, omega you need to stay off that leg of yours.”

“But James…”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Steve said, standing up and setting Tony’s down in the chair, but Tony was latched back onto him in a blink of an eye. Steve sighed and grabbed hold of Tony. “Fine, both of us will go talk to him.”

With Tony in his arms, Steve headed outside and looked around for James. “Bucky, where are you, buddy?”

The only thing he got in response was the sound of James heaving up whatever was in his stomach. He really had been upset to the point of being physically sick, which was something that he didn’t miss about being human.

“That’s not a pretty thing for such a pretty alpha to do…” Tony muttered mostly to himself as he and Steve approached. “Bucky?”

James groaned and glanced up at his two friends, his face a complete mess as his eyes widened and another heave emptied his stomach even more.

Steve sighed and moved over to James, rubbing the alpha’s back soothingly. “Easy, Bucky… Just take slow breaths.”

Thankfully, whatever had upset James’s stomach went away, and the alpha leaned heavily against the side of the inn he had thrown up next to. He spat out the bitter taste in his mouth, groaning again and closing his eyes.

“Alpha, you okay? Need a hug?” the omega asked gently holding out an arm in offer. I know I’m not Clint, but I give nice hugs.”

“Don’t wanna get all this shit on you,” James muttered as he grabbed some clean snow and used it to wash his face off. It was damn cold, and his eyes only seemed to tear up more, but maybe that was because he was mourning the deaths of his family rather than just suffering from throwing up in the freezing cold. Yeah, he was definitely crying pretty hard, sobbing even.

“Hey, come on now.” Steve pulled the other alpha into a hug, pulling Tony in too so James was surrounded by caring arms.

“Silly alpha, clothes can be changed, you need a hug.” Tony purred, pulling him in closer yet. “Clint would be here to hug you but his leg stopped him so you get the next best thing; Steve and Tony hugs.”

James held tight to Steve and Tony until his sobbing settled down into little sniffles. He pulled back and wiped at his eyes and mouth, spitting out more of the bad taste left in his mouth. He recomposed himself before speaking. "Sorry about that… got overwhelmed."

"You don't need to apologize," Steve said gently. "You learned a lot of bad things just now, we all did. Noone is blaming you for reacting the way you did."

“It's hard news…” Tony agreed, “I found out what Hydra does with the people who died in the storms around here and...I’m trying not to dwell on that. On top of that I find out that they want my alpha and...you know, that’s hard to deal with, too…so...I understand.”

“I can’t believe I was being used to harvest souls… and I was being tested on without me ever knowing.” James pulled back and hugged himself, starting to feel a little sick again, but he managed to hold down whatever wanted to come up. “I was just Hydra’s puppet. And they took my arm for no fucking good reason other than to make me look scary. God I hate Hydra so much…”

“We’ll fix this,” Steve said. “That Wanda lady is a pretty strong witch it seems. Maybe she and Tony can make an arm for you so you can have that freedom back.”

Tony blinked, “You want me to let her magic up the frankly gorgeous arm I’m making for Bucky-boy? And with Bucky's history with magic being really not great? I think Bucky should have a say in that more than anything.”

“That’s why I’m mentioning this, so he can speak his mind about it,” Steve said.

James looked back up at his friends, then looked down at his hand. Having his other arm back would be nice… He’d be able to carry Clint easier, certainly make the omega feel absolutely spoiled in bed. Sure, another arm was useful. Looking back up at Tony and Steve, James sighed. “Did you have a way of making it move when you finished it?” he asked Tony.

“Yes!” Tony stated proudly, “Inner workings much like a clock—uh, exactly like a clock...I canibalized a few clocks for the gears. But I can only do so much so...you’d have to move it into place before doing what you want with it. It won’t work like your natural arm...I have no way to, you know, make it read and obey your brain...I think that would need magic if Wanda has the ability to do that…”

“If you two would be willing to work together… I think it’d be nice to have my other arm again.” James offered a small smile.

“Okay...I’ll see if she can magic it up...hope it doesn’t ruin the design...don’t know much about magic. Oh, that reminds me. She wanted to do some healing magic on Clint, but he wanted you with him for it.”

“Right, Clint is probably worried.” James sighed again and wiped his face with some more snow before heading back inside the inn.

Steve and Tony followed, pausing at the door to brush off the snow that had started falling a little heavier outside before moving in closer to the fireplace.

“James? Alpha?” Clint looked up at his love once he noticed the return of the three, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just needed to empty my stomach. You… might not want to kiss me for a bit.” James sat back down next to Clint and sighed. “Sorry for leaving so suddenly…”

“Sorry I couldn’t follow.” Clint said with a shake of his head as he reached out to push a lock of hair out of James’ face.

“It’s alright. I heard that Wanda had some healing magic she wanted to try on you.”

Wanda nodded. “Yes, I will try it if you both are okay with that.”

“I don’t mind it as long as it’s nothing like what my brother said Hydra used to heal him…” Clint said.

“Yeah, there won’t be pain involved, will there?” James asked.

“There may be a small bit, but there won’t be much if you remain still while I work,” Wanda reassured.

Clint nodded and took James’ hand, “Then I would like to be able to walk for myself again much faster than my current track.”

Nodding, the witch got up and moved over to Clint and James. “I will have to touch your leg. Are you okay with that?”

“You're another omega.” Clint shrugged, “I’ve done more than let Tony touch my leg in knowing him just as long.”

“You needed the omega affection!” Tony called out from across the room with a smirk.

“Still, it’s not like she’s an alpha that might put my alpha on edge for touching!” Clint pointed out.

“True.”

“Do I need to take my pants off, or can you work through the fabric?”

“I can work through your clothes.” Getting on her knees, Wanda got to work attempting to heal Clint’s leg a little. Her hands were glowing red as she worked.

After about half an hour passed, James stretched his arm back before looking at Pietro. “Can she talk when she’s performing this magic?”

“Her work usually isn’t very difficult. She talks to me all the time when she’s practicing.”

“Well, I mean she’s not practicing this time, so…”

“I can talk,” Wanda said, though sounding a bit distracted. “How are you feeling, Clint?”

“Hurts but it’s manageable.” Clint shrugged, “Nothing like when Bruce had to set my leg. That had me screaming and crying. Negative ten out of ten, would not like to do again.”

That made Wanda smile. “Did you wish to ask something, James?”

“Well, Tony had been making me a new arm to have, but he was telling me that I’d have to move it on my own to whatever position I wanted it. We talked about asking you to maybe work your magic on it so it could be connected to my mind somehow?”

“A neural link to the arm? That could be tricky. Any magic that messes with the mind has its risks.” Wanda glanced up at James. “But I can certainly try.”

“Once I finish the arm I’ll bring it over for you to try.” Tony said from where he sat in Steve’s lap, shuffling a deck of cards, “It’s almost finished, I just have to make a few more panels for the outer covering and then put it together so the inner workings are protected. Depending on how late Steve lets me stay up working on it tonight, it’ll be done by morning. Of course that’s assuming we stay at his place tonight so I can use his equipment. I’m making it out of metal. Ah, don’t worry, It wont be super heavy. I developed a way to make metal thin but strong. Oh! And with your permission I’d like to feel up your natural arm so I can make sure the metal one is a good match. I want it to look natural under your clothes after all.” the omega babbled on over his plans.

James chuckled. “Whatever you need to do. It’ll be nice to have two arms again.”

Tony nodded, “Clint? You okay with me feeling up your alpha like that?”

Clint shrugged again, “As long as it’s not his knot you’re feeling up, I’m fine with it.”

Pietro Blinked at the two omegas, his face red.

“You’ll get used to it. They do that a lot.” Happy said to the new alpha in the group.

“By a lot, you mean like every minute they’re together,” James said with a laugh. “They’re very comfortable with each other, that’s for sure.”

“We also have no shame about our sex lives.” Tony grinned. Before glancing at Steve and, with some reluctance, getting off his lap, setting down the deck of cards, and moving over to James. He then wasted no time before rolling the alpha’s sleeve up so he could get his hands on his arm, taking the time to memorise the feel of muscle.

“No shame in it if it’s good,” James commented, looking down at Tony before he looked back at Clint with a smirk.

“If this magic thing works, I’m totally sitting on your knot tonight, Alpha.” Clint grinned back.

Wanda let out a sigh, but other than that she seemed to not be phased by the rather personal topic. Pietro on the other hand was redder than a tomato. He probably couldn’t turn any redder even if he wanted to.

“Sorry, we’ll stop,” James said with a laugh. “Or I will anyways. Not promising anything for the omegas.”

“I-it’s alright…” Pietro swallowed and looked down at the floor.

“”Awe, he’s shy.” Tony cooed.

“Okay, you should stop teasing him.” Bruce spoke up.

“I’m not shy, I… just haven’t been around omegas who spoke so openly about their relationships with their mates,” the silver haired alpha muttered.

“If it makes you feel better, I was in your shoes when Clint and Tony started being with each other more,” Steve said. “Sometimes you’re just not ready to hear omegas talk so openly, especially if they’re best friends.”

“Tony even had me help him trap Steve so he could get the silly alpha to start courting him properly when he got tired of waiting.” Clint said. “Luckily I didn’t have to resort to that to get my own alpha in my nest.”

“No, you just dragged him in the night you met him, you saucy omega.” Tony smirked.

Clint shrugged, “I know what I like.”

“It’s a good thing Clint seemed to just drag you into his nest,” Wanda said. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here and Hydra would have likely taken Steve already.”

“See? Horney omega saves the day!” Tony grinned.

Both Steve and James rolled their eyes, and the other alphas of the pack simply laughed.

It took about another hour before Wanda was finished healing Clint’s leg as much as she could or dared. Sighing, she sat back on the floor and flexed her hands. “There, I did as much as I could without needing anything extra like herbs. I think you should be able to walk on it with a cane.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Bruce spoke up. “I am his doctor, so I want to make sure Clint really is fine to walk.”

“After you check my leg, we can go help you with your first nest.” Clint smiled at Bruce, “Sorry you’ve had to wait so long.”

"It's okay, I showed Nat my stuff and she scented some of it already. Not that I could tell…" Bruce sighed as he went over to check Clint's leg. He moved it around and bent it at several angles before he was satisfied that Clint was safe to walk on it. "Okay, you can walk on it, but only with a cane."

“Hooray! Back to where I was before Barney’s second attempt at dragging me away!” Clint grinned, “Thanks, Wanda.”

"It was my pleasure," the now exhausted omega said with a smile. "Anything else you require that involves magic will have to wait until at least 24 hours from now. Healing magic takes a lot of time and energy to perform."

James stood up and smiled down at Clint, offering his hand. "Come on, I'll help you up."

“Yes, alpha.” Clint grinned, taking his hand.

“If you need to rest, I can show you the room I’ve set up for you and your brother.” Nat offered Wanda, “When dinner’s ready I’ll send someone up to let you know.”

"Thank you, that would be nice," Wanda said as her brother helped her up to her feet. "Any chance I could get some extra blankets?"

“Knowing you were an omega I did provide extra bedding for you. I’m afraid they aren’t as soft as the nesting supplies omegas prefer, but there should be enough for a small nest. If you do need more, let me know.” Nat said, leading them up the stairs and to the room with two beds she had prepared.

Bruce watched Nat and the twins head upstairs before turning his attention back to Clint. "Everything feel alright? No odd pains or fear that your leg will give out?"

“Feels the same as last time I was on cane-walking. Which—do we still have that cane or did it get lost when Barney tossed it?” Clint asked, looking around at his friends who had all been out searching for him when he had disappeared.

"We found it when we were looking for you, so we still have it somewhere," Steve said. "It might be back at the mansion though."

"Actually, at my office," Bruce said. “I’ll go get it.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Happy said, getting to his feet. 

“Good idea. Natasha would be very cross with us if we let her omega off alone during these dangerous times.” Thor nodded.

“Like what was mentioned earlier, none of us should ever go anywhere alone until Hydra is taken care of,” Happy said as he and Bruce left the inn.

Clint sat back down, only so he could wait for his cane without having to worry about being scolded for standing without his cane once the doctor came back.

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

As the days continued to grow shorter with each sunset and sunrise, the pack of friends and couples, now including the twins, began to work back towards normal lives. Nat and Bruce moved into the inn together, Steve and Tony spent equal amounts of time between the mansion and Steve’s home (where Tony invested in a whole second nest for himself), and everyone else left the mansion to go return back home besides those who had been taken in by Tony to live in his rather large home.

Tony and Wanda found time to work together to better the arm that had been made for James in Steve’s smithy. The outer plating that protected the inside mechanisms glimmered in the sunlight once it was cleaned and polished up. Together, the two worked on pinpointing locations that would need to move the most and where the arm would connect to James’s shoulder. Occasionally they would grab the alpha for more precise calculations, but for the most part, James was in the dark about how the arm looked and felt, and more importantly, how it worked. Not that James really needed to know how it worked. All he knew was that he wanted his arm back more and more each day.

Wanda had also taken the time to visit Clint one day to try and see if she could help his hearing. It had worked, but barely. There were some days that were just as bad as before, but now he had some good days where he could hear slightly if in a quiet room or if the wind wasn’t too aggressive in pushing the sound further away from his only slightly better hearing range. And sometimes the sounds he could hear would startle him. He’d forgotten that hearing wasn’t just sounds that living creatures could make. So hearing Tony and Steve hammering metal put him on edge when he’d visit the couple when they were working.

After she had done what she could for Clint, she had turned to Barney who had been in the room, ordering him to sit down. He had taken offence to being ordered around by an omega, but as soon as she rolled her eyes at his stubborn display and informed him that she was not going to leave him with a link to Hydra in his mind, he gave in and did as he was told, surprised by the gentleness of her magic compared to what Hydra used. Once she was done, the pack started to show him more trust and allowed him to join them properly. Mostly because Clint wanted them to give him the chance.

One evening on a particularly bitter (but natural) winter’s evening, the pack all gathered in Nat’s inn for a shared dinner, and Tony walked in with a long package wrapped in paper under his arm.

“Is Clint and his alpha here yet?” he asked loudly, stomping snow off his boots before strolling in towards where everyone was gathering.

James popped his head up and smiled. “Yep, we’re here. Clint wanted a head start before the snow started falling heavier.”

Steve came in behind Tony and stomped off the snow on his own boots before closing the door, shutting out the cold once more. “Good, Tony wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to give this to its proper owner.” He smiled and took his cloak off, hanging it up with everyone else’s.

“Steeeeve! You ruined the surprise!” Tony whined, dropping his cloak on the floor so he could run over with the package and thrust it into James’ lap.

James blinked at the package suddenly being in his lap, but judging by the shape, he knew exactly what it was, and a smile formed on his face. He took away the paper and cloth that the package had been wrapped up in, and when he saw the gleaming plates, his expression turned more to awe.

Sitting in his lap was the prosthetic arm that Tony had worked so hard to make, and it looked, besides the metal plates, like a mirrored image of his flesh arm. He couldn’t help but smile wider and pick it up carefully, examining it. 

“This is… gorgeous,” James managed to say. “Thank you Tony… and Wanda. Thank you both. Is there anything specific I need to do to put it on?”

“We won’t know if the magic worked until you put it on.” Wanda said from where she sat on the floor with Pietro and Barney, playing a game of cards.

“And you’ll have to take your shirt off to put it on. You may need help with it, but I’m sure Clint would love to help with that once we show him how the straps go.” Tony said, “So strip, pretty alpha.”

“Are you trying to get my alpha naked you naughty omega?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Only the top half.” Tony shrugged with a guilty grin.

Rolling his eyes, James stripped from the waist up after setting the prosthetic on the table. “Alright, straps on first, I’m assuming?”

“They’re attached to the arm so it’s all in one go.” Tony shook his head, picking up the arm and holding it out. “You’ll need to place it on your shoulder right where it feels like it’s hugging you just right, and then have someone else deal with the straps so it’ll stay in place. I'll do it for you this time so Clint can watch and learn. Right Robin Hood?”

Clint shrugged, “Go for it, I’ll do my best at remembering how you do it.”

“You’ll get lots of practice, I’m sure.”

Before too long, the prosthetic was attached to James’s shoulder, and he moved his shoulder around to make sure it wasn’t going to slip off. “So the magic that was used… Do I just think about moving my arm and it happens?”

As he was asking his question, James had apparently done what he thought he had to do to get the arm to move, and he was startled when the arm nearly came up and smacked him in the face. He stared wide eyed at it as his friends laughed. “Well, I guess that’s how that works…”

“Given how long you have been without your real arm, it will take time to figure out control, but it seems the spell worked.” Wanda said. 

“But hitting your own face right off the bat! Oh man, priceless.” Barney laughed more  _ at _ him than with him. The two still didn’t get along...or like each other, really. They made an attempt at civility for Clint’s sake, but they still would make jabs at each other.

James sighed, slightly annoyed at Barney’s comment, but he moved his prosthetic again nonetheless. He practiced flexing his fingers and moving the elbow, but he didn’t practice much else, worried he might hit himself or someone next to him. Accidentally hitting Clint with his new arm would have made James feel terrible.

“It will take some practice,” he said after a bit. “But I think I’ll get the hang of it pretty soon. It seems to work very well. You did a fine job, Tony.”

“I’ll suggest trying to practice delicate things so you can learn the strength of your grip. That thing has the potential to do damage. Don’t want you bruising Clint on accident after all.” Tony suggested, “Handling soft foods that can be crushed easily could help with that. Like a loaf of bread since fruit isn’t in season anymore.”

James nodded. “I’ll do that. Hopefully I’ll get used to the arm quickly. I can tell my weight is off balance now… Or balanced, rather.”

“I’m sure using that arm will get easy really quick,” Steve said, smiling at James.

Clint was staring, blatantly. His eyes stuck drifting across the now wider span of shoulders. “I think I can get used to that.”

The alpha with his brand new arm looked down at Clint and smiled. “Like how it looks on me, do you?” He winked.

“Gives me more to climb up.” Clint grinned.

“You do realize, baby brother, that I do not want to know about you  _ climbing _ that guy?” Barney spoke up.

“Don’t care.” Clint sang out, tipping his head to the side to press his cheek against his alpha’s new bicep.

James nuzzled Clint with a smirk. “He can climb me all he wants, Barney. Maybe even tonight when we get back to the mansion.”

“At least wait until you're in your own room this time…” the grumpy alpha grumbled.

“I think you should be happy for your omega brother.” Pietro shrugged, “I’d be happy for Wanda if she ever decided to find an alpha to take care of her. It’s not like it’s the end of you also being there to care for him.”

“Yeah, I just take care of Clint in different ways that you do,” James said. “And it’s not like I keep you from seeing him. I might hate you, but I’m not a monster.”

“If I had my way, you’d both get along.” Clint sighed, “But I’ll settle for you two making an attempt at not fighting.”

“They’ll have to get along if they both plan on fighting Hydra,” Happy said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

Before too long, dinner was served, and everyone gathered around the tables that had been pushed together to form one big table. It wasn’t as extravagant as it was at the mansion, but it was homey, and most everyone was surrounded by friends, mates, and family.

“So,” Tony said once everyone had settled into the start of the meal, “Bruce, how’s your nest working for you now? Staying together nice and soft?”

Bruce looked up and smiled. “Yeah, it’s staying together very well. Much better than when I had to readjust everything every five minutes. But thank you for helping me learn. My nest is much more comfortable now.”

“That’s good. I was just a little worried since you were so nervous about it.”

“Um,” Pietro spoke up, “Would it be rude of me to ask about that? I mean, I thought you are a beta...you scent like one, anyway…” he said, glancing over at Bruce.

“O-oh…” Bruce flushed and set down his fork. “I… I suppose it wouldn’t be bad to tell you two, since everyone else here knows already.” He cleared his throat. “I… well, I don’t think I was born in the right body… I always thought I should be an omega, but when it came time for me to present, I just never did. It felt wrong to me, but until recently I just learned to accept that.”

Bruce smiled up at Nat. “Then Nat and I were talking and we figured out that maybe I’m not supposed to be a beta. But there’s no way I know of that would even trigger some sort of presenting process. Besides, I’m far too old to present.”

“Shit.” Wanda gasped, dropping her fork as she eyed Bruce, an old forgotten memory surging forward in her mind. She glanced over at her brother. By the blank look on his face, it seemed he had forgotten, as well.

“Wanda?” Happy asked with a frown, “You okay?”

“Yes, I just…” she sighed and cringed a little, “Years ago Pietro and I learned that Hydra was getting ready to try an experiment on blocking secondary genders. They thought that by doing so, particularly on omegas right before they presented, that blocking the presentation could somehow make them stronger. We knew they had tested it at least once but they quickly abandoned it when they reported that the test only resulted in a basic beta, and it wasn’t worth continuing. We never found out where they had tested it or on who, and they wouldn’t have undone what they did themselves...we forgot about it because there were more pressing matters we had to try to sabotage.”

“And you think Bruce was the kid they tested their theory on at the time?” Pietro asked.

“It’s possible.” Wanda shrugged.

Bruce looked wide eyed at the twins, almost feeling like a little part of his heart had just broken. His eyebrows shot up, the omega looking scared almost, and certainly overwhelmed. He slumped back in his chair, feeling like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed Nat’s arm, feeling some sort of comfort in knowing that she was still there.

“Bruce, are you alright?” Tony asked worriedly. “You’re really pale…”

The doctor blinked, looked down at his plate with an empty gaze and shook his head. “I… They… You mean, I really could be an omega? And they just…blocked me from presenting?”

“It’s possible. Can’t tell by just looking at, or scenting you.” Wanda nodded, “They ended the experiment so quickly we were never able to get close to it so I could analyze the magic they used, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to do anything after so long, but...I can try to look. See if I can figure out how to break the block if I do find one.”

Bruce looked back up, looking like he might start crying. “Please… if you need to analyze me, I’ll do whatever you want. Please just look.”

“Easy, Bruce,” Nat said softly, wrapping an arm around her mate and pulling him close. 

“I don’t want to be in this beta body any more,” the omega said a little too loudly. “If I’m the one Hydra tested on… God, fuck Hydra!”

“Sorry, we didn’t want to upset you at all, let alone this much.” Pietro frowned.

“I’ll help if I am able to.” Wanda promised, “You don’t need to do anything in return.”

“I’m just wondering how Hydra could have done such a thing to a kid right at the perfect time to stop presentation but also know that he wasn’t just a beta anyway…” Phil muttered, rubbing his chin.

“My money’s on the town doctor of the time.” Pietro said, “A doctor would know the signs of an omega about to present and have access to treating that omega during that time since kids nearing presentation often are looked over by a doctor just in case of complications.”

Bruce let out a little whine. “I don’t remember much from that time, but…I do remember getting really sick after visiting the doctor one time. I wanted to just curl up and have blankets surrounding me, and after I got over being sick, those wants just faded…”

Nat sighed, looking as devastated as Bruce did, and about as much as everyone else in the room who was close to Bruce. “If that doesn’t prove that my omega was the kid Hydra tested on… I don’t know what would prove that.”

Wanda stood up and walked around the table before boldly taking Bruce’s hand, “Come on, I was going to wait until after we eat, but this is too upsetting for you, so we’ll try it now. Um...in private if your alpha will allow it. Searching for unknown magic can sometimes let out sparks of it and I don’t want to risk it doing something to someone else.” She looked at Nat for permission—or the alpha insisting that she also is there because she’s feeling too protective at the moment. It wouldn’t surprise her. The female alpha scented strongly of protectiveness.

“Can I go with him? I don’t want to leave him without me,” Nat said, clearly worried and protective.

“I’d feel better if she was with me,” Bruce said softly, still holding on tight to Nat’s arm.

Wanda nodded, “Okay, but try to stay back, especially if sparks of magic start flying. We don’t want to risk you being cursed as well, especially if this can’t be undone so easily, same as the curse still lingering on James. I’m not sure what it’d do to someone who already had presented.”

Nat nodded. “I understand. At least being in the same room as each other will make us feel better.” 

The alpha stood up, gently coaxing her omega to do the same before they were heading off into their private living area. It was towards the back of the inn, and it had its own hallway leading back to it that was locked off to anyone who happened to be a guest at the inn. Nat pulled out the key that would unlock the door and let the other two through before closing it behind them. The door to the living area also tended to be locked, but with so many friends over, Nat had deemed it safe to keep unlocked, in case she or Bruce needed anything while their friends were over.

“Where do you want to be?” Nat asked Bruce as soon as they were in their living area, the door closed behind them.

“Nest,” was all the omega said, heading straight to it with a whimper.

Wanda laughed, “I can’t blame him. I go to my nest whenever I feel emotional, too. And it might be a good idea. If I am able to remove this theoretical block, I don’t know what will happen. He could go straight into his presenting heat, and if he does, then he’ll already be in a safe feeling place with his alpha nearby and I can get out as soon as I know the block is completely gone. Your first heat may also be a lot stronger than anyone else's. Like every heat that you should have had all hit at once. You’ll also probably be overwhelmed with how strong everything will scent compared to what you smell now. You’ll most likely need time to adjust to things like that.”

Bruce got into the nest that was located in the bedroom part of the living area, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to him, letting a few tears slip down his face as Wanda and Nat entered the bedroom. “If this works… I’m a little scared about what will happen.”

“Don’t be scared,” Nat said, stepping close enough to let her hand glide softly against Bruce’s cheek. “I’ll be here, no matter what happens.”

“Can I sit here on the edge of your nest?” Wanda asks gently. She didn’t know how long it would take, and she had to be close enough to touch him, so she didn’t want to have to stand and lean over to him if he’d allow her to join him.

Hugging the pillow tighter, Bruce nodded.

“I’m still here,” Nat reassured. “I’ll just be on the other side of the room, okay? I’m not leaving.”

Wanda settled herself in the nest and glanced around. There was a grey blanket with a spider design loosely laying on top. An obvious snuggle blanket that wasn’t used in the structure of the nest but for covering up with. And it smelled strongly of the alpha compared to the other nesting items. She picked it up and gently wrapped it around him.

“This smells of your alpha.” she explained, “I think you’ll know the scent right away if this works, and it’ll help calm you, even if you end up overwhelmed.”

“Are scents strong?” Bruce asked, sounding a little less afraid, but there was still that fear of the unknown in his eyes. “Like overwhelming? Will I smell anyone but you and Nat in here?”

“They aren’t overwhelming...at least...not to us because we presented when we were of age to present. Our omega and alpha noses developed slowly during the development years. Yours may do that too...or all at once because of your age. We don’t know. So it may be overwhelming.” Wanda said.

“If it helps, we tend to only be able to smell those who are in the same space. And if there are many people, it all blends together into a duller underscent and you can only really pick out the scents of those you are closest to.” Nat added, “If it’s too much for you then I’ll help you adjust as slowly as you need, okay omega? I’ll be here to help.”

Whining again, Bruce took a deep breath and sighed it out. “Okay… let’s do this…”

“Sorry, I don’t want to scare you, I just want you to be prepared.” Wanda said, rubbing his hand gently with hers before pressing her lips in thought, “There is also the chance that the block has done some...harm to you that wont go away when the block is moved. I’m not a doctor like you so I can’t say but...I want you to be prepared for the chance that maybe you wont be able to carry children or something like that. I’m sorry but so much of this is so unknown and I’ll do my best but...do you understand, omega? Before I start?”

"I've gone this long without being able to carry, and I haven't ever expected to even if I had come up with a way to trigger my presentation. So… I'm okay with that possibility."

She nodded, “Okay...I think thats all I can think of in the possible outcomes that might be hard to handle. I’ll start when you’re ready.”

Bruce nodded, looking back at Nat for a brief moment. He really wanted her closer, but he didn't want her to experience any of Hydra's magic. Too many of their friends had been targeted, Hydra was far too involved in their lives.

He looked back at Wanda and threw the spider blanket over his shoulders. "I'm ready."

“Okay. I don’t know where the curse would be located so I may have to touch some more personal areas such as your bonding gland—or where it should be. Try not to get jumpy. I'll start with the more comfortable areas.” she said before getting to work, searching for a sign of magic.

Bruce made a noise of agreement, tugging the blanket over himself more. For a long while, nothing really happened, the quiet little tinkling sounds from Wanda's magic being the only sound in the room. It was a painstakingly slow process, and the longer it went on, the less hope Bruce had that he could be fixed. The fact that Hydra had targeted him as a child for an experiment made him want to throw up, but magic could be undone, Bruce now believed in that. After seeing James break curse after curse, Bruce thought that somehow maybe this curse on himself could be undone.

When Wanda shifted her hands to his neck, Bruce whined lightly, glancing back at Nat and really wishing she could be close. He wanted to snuggle up with her and hide away in his nest with her. He wanted to be surrounded by her scent of cloves and… something similar to honey, perhaps?

Bruce's eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized they had closed, but they were wide open now, his nose filling with a specific scent that he hadn't smelled a few seconds ago, and then there was a sort of gentle pressure in his neck, about where Wanda's hands were. He started to shake a little.

"S-something is happening…"

“Shh, I know, omega, I know. Just try to stay nice and still for me I’m not sure it’s done sparking.” a few seconds before Bruce had opened his eyes a few dark sparks of magic had shot out, luckily away from where Nat was watching. Wanda hadn’t said anything, preferring to concentrate fully.

Bruce whimpered, feeling a little more uncomfortable, but he stayed still for Nat. He'd obey his alpha any day she asked something of him. He was a good omega.

He was getting quite warm, but he still kept the blanket right around himself, wanting to sniff it so bad, but Wanda was working near his neck still, and she was blocking his ability to bring the blanket up to his nose. At least he could still smell that spiced scent that somehow calmed him while he still shook slightly.

Wanda frowned, shifting closer and placing both hands over the bonding gland that had already made itself known, “It’s about to break. You’ll probably feel a rush of—everything. I can already smell the heat on you.” she said seconds before there was a burst of magical energy that caused Nat to duck for safety behind the hope chest she kept.

Bruce cried out rather loudly, everything really hitting all at once. The scent he had smelled was so much stronger, along with another scent that was sweeter. He recognized that as Wanda's scent, but the other scent, god that was Nat's scent, and it smelled so good, he let out a groan. So many scents he wasn't used to smelling, and then there was the building pressure in his gut, the incredibly uncomfortable feeling that caused him to fall to his side and almost violently shift things around in the nest, the spider blanket covering his head while he started breathing heavier. He was so incredibly warm, but in a different way than he knew. Everything was so different, so bold, he whined loudly, and even that sounded different, more vulnerable and louder and certainly higher in pitch.

Shaking, the omega pulled away the blanket from his face, trying not to panic. There was no need to panic, he was safe, his alpha was near. He wanted her badly… he  _ needed _ her.

Wanda stayed only a moment longer, the sparks of magic fizzling out before she slipped out of the nest and nodded over to the alpha, “This looks like it’ll be a hard week for the both of you, I’ll let the others know.” she said before she was gone, the door shutting behind her.

Nat was over to Bruce the second she’d gotten the okay. Scooping him up into her arms and pulling him close, tucking his nose into her neck as she crooned, trying to calm him enough so that they could get him comfortable and ready for his heat.

She wished they had some absorbent pads, but they hadn’t needed them before. They’d just have to wash and re-scent everything after this was all over.

“Shh, I got you, omega. I got you.”

Bruce whined again, but it was softer this time, a little more relaxed, and the omega closed his eyes despite feeling the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He swallowed and attempted to speak.

"Feel weird… but you smell good. I… I like your scent…"

Nat smiled, petting his hair, “You smell good too, omega. Come here, I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

Wanda rejoined the others, who had all obviously heard Bruce crying out as they all looked unsettled as they watched Wanda rejoin them.

“So….did it work?” Tony asked.

Wanda nodded, “He went into heat right away. Stronger than any heat I’ve had. He’s overwhelmed, so I doubt we’ll be seeing either of them for a week.

"So he really is an omega," Steve said softly. "He always had an omega body but he's been denied it for so long… I can only imagine what he's going through."

"He should be safe though," James said. "He's got his alpha now. He's gonna be just fine."

Clint shifted and fidgeted with James’ sleeve, “I hope it wasn’t all too much for him all at once. It’s like, years of development hitting all at once...gotta be like hell, even if it’s something that will make him a lot happier once things settle.”

“With Nat being by his side, I’m sure it’s better than if he were going through this alone. But we just have to wait a week. They both have plenty on their plates to deal with.”

“These Hydra people are just the worst. Denying an omega their own body, denying an alpha their life...just using people as they wish with no regard to human decency.” Thor shook his head, “May the gods of old strike them down.”

“I agree,” Happy said, raising his glass. “After we’re done with them, Hydra should be running for the hills.”

“Hydra shouldn’t be allowed to even do that,” James spoke up. “We stop Hydra at its source. We can’t afford to let anyone from Hydra escape to reform.”

“But what can we do? We’re just a bunch of friends from a small town in the middle of nowhere. They seem to be a huge organization that spans the country, maybe even the world.” Tony pointed out.

“Take out their leader, they’ll break apart fairly quickly, simple war tactics,” James said. “Go for the big guys in charge, then on the way out, take anyone who gets in our way. We use everything we have to our advantage.”

Steve’s eyes seemed to light up in recognition of battle plans. “Of course, we just treat this like a battle in a war…”

James nodded. “Get in, kill the leader, get out as fast as possible. The only problem is… we don’t know where Hydra is holed up.”

“This is so much more than just finding the guy who cursed my alpha…” Clint muttered, clearly nervous.

“It wouldn’t be if Hydra had just kept to themselves and never targeted this whole town, it seems.”

Barney cleared his throat. “I… did meet the guy who put a bunch of these curses on us,” he started slowly, all eyes falling to him. “He was in the next town over. What was it called... “

“You mean Oakridge?” Happy asked. “Larger town with more people than I think I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“Yes, Oakridge! That’s where Jacques, Buck and I were staying while looking for Clint last.”

“There has been a fair amount of Hydra activity there.” Pietro said, “Wanda and I suspected that there is some sort of base set up there. It’s close enough for them to keep tabs on their Winter Soldier, but far enough where they don’t risk themselves to his storms.”

“But now the Winter Soldier isn’t locked to Winterbrook. He can stray as far as he wants, and I think they know that based on some of their movements before Pietro and I came to investigate what had changed.” Wanda said before looking at James, “You make them nervous.”

James blinked. “I do?”

“Well, you are their perfect soldier who escaped from most of their grasp,” Steve said. “You fought in a war, you’re one of the most dangerous people around here just because you were a soldier. Hydra has every right to be nervous about you, because they know that you’re coming for them.”

“My arrows are coming for them, too.” Clint huffed. “All of them. Right in the face, and anywhere that is the most sensitive to pain.”

“The face is boney. Not a great place to aim.” Pietro said.

Clint scoffed, “Not if you aim for the eyes.”

“Ohh they got you vicious, omega.” Tony cooed.

"Feisty," James said with a smirk. "But that attitude is what we need if we're gonna be successful in defeating Hydra."

"I think we should send a scout to Oakridge before we just attack," Steve said. "There's no use in going there and being overwhelmed by Hydra forces when we weren't expecting it."

“I’ll go.” Pietro offered, “I travel fast. Wanda and I have no need for horses if I carry her on my back. So, you know, if we’re doing that mandatory partner thing, I can carry whomever else wants to scout. Well, don’t think I could carry Thor. He’s huge and probably too heavy.”

"I'll go," Phil volunteered. "I have some records on Oakridge, and I know the notary in that town. We can communicate with him to see if he has anything on Hydra."

“Just be careful, you don’t know he’s  _ not _ Hydra, himself.” Wanda warned, “They are always recruiting more, and casting control spells on others. Like what they did to Barney.” she gestured at Clint’s brother.

"You know I'm fast, sister," Pietro said. "The first sign of Hydra catching onto us, we're gone."

“I’m allowed to worry.” She huffs out, “It’s been just us for so long that I’m used to being with you.”

"I know. Don't worry, I promise we'll be quick." Pietro stroked his sister's cheek lightly with a smile. "There's not a thing I can't outrun."

“You can’t ever seem to outrun your ego in how fast you can run.” she shot back in half a pout.

"Wanda, I won't get hurt and if I do, I'll come back alive. I'm not going to leave you just yet. But also… maybe you should head upstairs soon. You’re moody and scenting of your preheat."

She shook her head, looking up at him, “It’s not ready yet. I’ve been too busy.”

"I know you've been busy. You can take some of my blankets if you need, but I recommend going up soon."

“Is there a problem? Phil asked.

“I can help.” Tony spoke up. “I can get you proper nesting supplies.”

“It’s late and—”

“Nonsense. The lady who runs the omega supply shop is always willing to help if any omega is caught off-guard by their heat and doesn’t have supplies, even after the shop closes for the day. Normally it’s young omegas just presenting, but sometimes it’s visitors like you. I can pick up some absorbent pads for Bruce too as I’m sure he could use some now. Just let me know what texture you prefer. It’ll be a quick trip so I won’t bother with trying to stick to a color scheme but if you have a preference I can try to get at least a few in that color.”

“Huh, I thought the scent of heat was just from Bruce, but it is lingering a bit more than it should. You should go up and start getting yourself comfortable.” Clint said.

Wanda sighed, “I was getting close and the intensity of Bruce’s presentation seems to have kicked my cycle into preheat early.” she admitted before nodding and telling Tony her nesting material preferences.

“Right. Snow-head, Phil, you two with me. I’d take Steve but I don’t want his scent on the nesting stuff for another omega. Clint can’t come because he’s still on a cane and can’t carry much, so I’m taking the beta and the brother.”

“Fair enough,” Pietro said as he and Phil rose from their seats. “Go get comfortable, we shouldn’t be gone long,” he spoke to his sister, petting her hair lightly.

“You just be careful running around out there without me.” she insisted again before moving to head up to their shared room.

“Right. Operation emergency nesting supplies is a go. Come on.” Tony said, pulling on his cloak and Steve’s scarf for a good added measure.

Once the three had left by Tony’s lead, the rest of the group was left sitting around the tables they had pushed together for their meal.

“Well, this evening has been unexpectedly eventful.” Clint finally said, breaking the silence.

James nodded. “Can’t say that it’s all been bad… but yes, very eventful.”

“I guess the rest of us should finish eating and clean things up. Nat, at least, will be grateful for the help,” Steve spoke up.

“I claim this pie!” Clint grinned, grabbing a whole pie that hadn’t even been cut into yet.

“There’s absolutely no way you can eat that entire pie by yourself,” James remarked. “You should share.”

“Wanna bet?” Clint smirked, picking up his fork.

“If you hoard the pie, Clinton Francis Barton, I’ll be convinced that you’re pregnant and I will have to duke things out with your alpha.” Barney said suddenly.

Clint froze looking up at his brother, “I’m not pregnant.” he huffed out.

“No? Good! Then you’ll be sharing that pie!” Barney took the pie and a knife, quickly cutting slices and ignoring Clint’s pout.

“Pie thief.”

James had been taking a drink when Barney just happened to casually accuse Clint of being pregnant, and for a moment, the brunet alpha choked and looked briefly panicked, mind racing to remember if they had used protection in their last heat together. He pushed the thought aside and cleared his throat, or trying to, anyways, in the middle of coughing when part of his drink had gone down the wrong pipe.

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve said, wide eyed. “You alright, buddy?”

James nodded, grabbing a napkin to cough into while also giving a thumbs up.

“Ignore my brother. He wouldn’t know anything. And I’m really not. Bruce did a post-heat checkup on me to make sure since it was my first heat with an alpha. Zero signs of pregnancy. Plus I’m pretty sure enough time has passed that I’d be getting morning sickness if I was. I just really wanted pie.” Clint soothed, rubbing his alpha’s back. “You know you’d be the first I tell if I was.”

Sighing in relief, James set down the napkin and leaned back in his chair. “I know. Just scared me for a minute…”

“Scared you?” Clint asked, biting his lip. A nervous habit of his that he hadn’t done in a while.

“Scared that I had been careless, not scared to have kids,” James clarified.

Clint relaxed and gave a shy smile, “Oh.”

Barney passed out plates of the pie, setting the smallest slice in front of Clint who gave a very open pout at it.

“Greedy omegas shouldn’t be indulged. You’re lucky you still get some.” Barney said.

“Nope. You don’t get to do that!” Clint said, standing and leaning over the table to swap the tiny slice with Barney’s much larger one.

"I say the biggest piece goes to the only omega left in this room," Thor loudly proclaimed, laughing.

"I think I agree," James said. "Omegas should be spoiled, not scolded."

“You’re both my favorite alphas ever.” Clint grinned.

“You spoil my brother too much.” Barney sighed, giving in.

“It makes up for the fact that I used to spend my heats in caves instead of nests.” Clint shrugged, digging into his pie. “I deserve nice things.”

"Yes you do," James crooned. "Such a nice omega, you never deserved to spend your heats in caves, left to suffer for a very long week."

“Why didn’t you just rent a heat room at an inn or something?” Barney gasped.

Clint shrugged, “Didn’t stay in towns long enough for a heat. Figured you’d find me too easily. And for a while I started thinking that you were on the same level as our father, which scared me. And your friends definitely scared me. Pretty sure one wanted to shoot me and the other wanted to fuck me with how he looked at me. So I chose caves instead of comfort.”

James growled softly while pulling Clint closer. "Those alphas will never get close to you ever again, and no more heats in caves. You'll always have a nest with me."

“I—I never wanted you to be afraid of me, and I never would have let anyone hurt you—especially Buck or Jacques. Never.” Barney said, looking down, “I just wanted you where I could protect you. When you left...I realized how I had failed you. I thought by ignoring Dad’s violence towards you that it’d be easier on you because Dad always got worse if I tried to step in… I was young still and I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.”

Clint was quiet, watching his brother in silence before nodding, “Sorry I assumed you were the same as him…”

“You were a kid, scared, and I hadn't exactly proven to you that I wasn’t like him.” Barney shrugged, “I don’t blame you for being scared of me.”

Steve looked at James, James looked back, and they both exchanged knowing looks before James sighed and looked at Barney. 

“You’re really annoying sometimes,” James started, and when Barney opened his mouth to respond, James held up his hand to make the other alpha wait and hear him out. “However, you’ve been doing good since you got here, and even better since Wanda took Hydra’s magic out of you. Perhaps it’s time for me to act appropriately as well and give you freedom to do what you want… without anyone watching you at all times.”

Barney opened his mouth to respond a quip, but then closed it, realizing that whatever he’d been about to say would not have done him much favors. He still wasn’t happy about his brother being bonded like he had been, but being a smartass when he’d been offered an olive branch wasn’t appropriate. So he opted to stay silent.

“Well!” Thor said after a beat, “I believe that means we can officially welcome you into this den family. Welcome to the pack!” he gave a strong pat on the other alpha’s back.

James sighed, not quite comfortable with Barney being a part of the den family, but at least the alpha was being nicer. “Just… don’t make me think you need someone watching you again,” he grumbled.

“I won’t. I just want Clint safe and protected. Same as you.” Barney said, cutting into his pie.

Clint, on the other hand, gave his alpha a smile, squeezing his leg under the table to show his appreciation at the gesture he’d shown his brother.

James smiled at Clint and started on his own slice of pie, knocking their knees together lightly. “I guess it’s hard to compete against a brother-in-law to protect the omega we both love.”

“Hard to get used to the idea that I’m not the main protector of my omega brother anymore, and that I missed my chance to be that at all.” Barney muttered his own admission.

Before anything else could be said, the door burst open and Tony returned with his two helpers, their arms all loaded with nesting supplies. Tony tossed half the absorbent pads he was carrying onto a table to take to Bruce later before turning to take everything else up to Wanda.

Clint stood up and grabbed his cane before moving to grab the absorbent pads and tucking them under his arm. “I’ll go leave these outside Nat and Bruce’s bedroom door and let them know they are there.” he said before moving to deliver the pads. Once outside the closed door, he knocked, “Nat, I’m leaving some absorbent pads out here for Bruce.” he called out, hoping she could hear him, then he set the pads down on the little table she kept in the hallway.

There was some shuffling coming from the room, and then suddenly the door opened, Nat appearing with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She snatched the absorbent pads and smiled at Clint. “Thanks, you’re an angel.” She disappeared into the room once more, and that was that.

Clint smiled at the door before moving back out to sit in James’ lap, snuggling in close and suddenly feeling a bit needy. He’d only gotten a small, quick whiff of Bruce's heat, and while he wasn’t close enough to his own cycle to worry about it being jump-started, it did still have an effect on him.

James hummed and shoved his nose into Clint’s neck, smiling. “You smell nice. Also getting influenced by Bruce’s heat?”

“I think a little. I didn’t get the chance to leave before Nat opened the door to grab the pads. Got a quick whiff of it.” he admitted, “I totally understand how it could have jump-started Wanda’s heat if she was close to her own.”

“Okay! One heat-bound omega nesting, just gotta—” Tony said as he led his small group back downstairs, only to be interrupted by Clint.

“Already delivered the pads to Bruce. So both heated omegas are taken care of.”

“Oh, then this not-heated omega is going to return to his alpha’s lap! Any pie left?” Tony grinned, skipping over to plop down and steal the rest of Steve’s pie.

Steve sighed but let Tony take his pie. “I’ll just get another piece later.”

“Be lucky Clint didn’t eat it all,” Barney said.

Clint stuck his tongue out at his brother, even as he clung to his alpha.

“Shush, don’t pout, alpha. I can share.” Tony said, offering a bite to him.

“I wasn’t pouting,” Steve said, accepting the bite that Tony offered him.

“You were pouting.” Tony insisted.

“I’m with Tony on this one. You were pouting.” Clint agreed before turning to his alpha and whispering, “Steve must really like pie.”

James only smiled as he looked at Steve, who was trying hard not to show that he was indeed pouting a little bit, if the clenching of his jaw was any hint of that. 

Steve sighed. “I wasn’t pouting, I just wasn’t expecting Tony to take my slice. Like I said, I’ll get another later.”

“In all fairness,” Happy spoke up, “The pie is gone and there is only your slice left on the table. I had assumed that you were waiting to share with your omega since you were so slow to eat it.”

“I was going to share if Tony wanted. I’m not that selfish.” Steve smiled at Tony. “Although I would like another bite.”

Tony smiled and offered him another bite.

“Thank you, omega.”

James sighed and practiced using his arm again, flexing his fingers and grabbing things that wouldn’t shatter if he gripped them too hard. It was going to take some time to get used to, but he knew already that he was going to love having a second arm again. Smiling, he set down the napkin he had grabbed and instead wrapped his arms around Clint to hug him, thinking he had enough control to not crush his omega in small hugs.

Clint sighed, relaxing against him, “Alpha...can we go home? I want to curl up in our nest.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” James said as he stood up, Clint in his arms still. “Clint and I are going home,” he announced when everyone had looked at the couple.

Barney stood up, “Guess I’ll go back with you two. Pretty sure those two are staying in town,” he gestured at Steve and Tony, “And Pepper and Rhodey didn’t join us tonight.

“Pep wanted alone time with Rhodey.” Tony shrugged, “And yeah, Steve’s place is closer.”

“Then we better get going before it gets too dark out.” James looked over his shoulder, mentally noting how much easier it was to carry Clint with two arms, and saw that the sun was almost completely gone from the day. He sighed. “Or before it’s dark for too long…”

Clint chuckled, “We have our horses this time, at least.”

“That we do. And, I wouldn’t mind sharing a horse if you feel your leg might be up for that.”

“Nah, as clingy as I feel right now, I still want to ride Lucky. He’s used to me being able to a lot more often and I spent so long being unable to.”

James nodded, setting Clint on the floor and handing him his cane. “Let’s be off then.”

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Phil’s eyes were wide as he clung to Pietro’s back, even after the alpha had come to a stop just a ten minute walk from Oakridge.

The alpha had boasted that he was fast, but he was  _ impossibly _ fast. Making the journey that normally took a few days on horseback in only a few hours with a quick break for lunch in the middle. It left the beta shaking every time they took pause, and it took him a moment to gather himself enough to slide down off Pietro’s back and stand on his own two feet.

Pietro had to laugh to himself a bit as Phil dropped to the ground. “I warned you I was fast,” he said, brushing himself off.

“Multiple times, and it still shocks me every time.” Phil bent over,hands on his legs as he breathed to calm himself before he straightened back up and nodded, “We get to walk normally the rest of the way, right?”

“Yes, that way we don’t draw attention to ourselves.” Pietro pulled his hood over his head, knowing that with the few close encounters with Hydra he had in the past, he would likely get recognized if his face wasn’t covered.

“Good, I’m definitely ready for something more normal-paced.” the notary sighed as he pushed forward down the road, “Do you plan to investigate on your own while I search records here?”

“It would be best if we split up, in case I’m recognized by Hydra. We need someone to return back to Winterbrook to give information.”

Phil nodded, “Be careful. I don’t want to have to deliver bad news to your sister.”

“I’ve escaped Hydra several times before. Nothing of theirs can catch me.”

“She was still very worried about your safety before you convinced her to go nest. Even if I have to go back without you and you follow a day later, that’s still going to be hard on her.”

Pietro nodded. "I know. She worries for me all the time, but for good reason. We… think that maybe our parents were also targets of Hydra."

“Considering you both obviously have magical abilities, I’m not surprised. I’m sure it’s a gift that runs in your family, and Hydra seems a greedy group.”

"Hydra likes to take magic that doesn't belong to them," Pietro said bitterly. "They need to be stopped as soon as possible, so I hope your friend is someone we can actually trust."

“I’ve got no reason not to trust him, but as your sister warned me to be wary, I plan to do so. It’s been years since I last visited with him, and we are long overdue for a comparison of records over the boring stuff, so that’s my cover story.” Phil shrugged, “I hope he’s trustworthy but it’s too dangerous not to suspect he might not be.”

"If he's with Hydra, he'll be hard to deal with, especially if he's an alpha."

“He is an alpha, but I can hold my own against alphas. At least long enough to get away should things go sour. Plus I didn’t come unarmed.”

"No one should go anywhere unarmed at this point. Not until we can stop Hydra for good." Pietro patted the knife he had hidden on his hip.

Phil nodded before pausing, “I hope the others have thought of that as well...and...I hope they make sure to arm the omegas of the group. Omegas don’t generally deal with weapons. Though Clint does seem attached to a bow so he is one exception, as is your sister as she has magic I’m sure she could use in a fight. But Tony...and even Bruce I’ve never seen hold weapons.”

"I'm sure they can be taught a few combat skills, with and without a weapon. Omegas are tough little things anyways, get one mad and they'll fight for their lives."

“I still worry. I doubt Hydra would go easy on them just because they are omegas. Alphas are known for their strength and fighting skills. There’s a reason they are always the ones fighting in wars and battles throughout history. Beta men take up arms if they are needed, following the lead of the alphas, but beta women and omegas always stay home. Historically speaking, I’m right to worry that the omegas of our pack are not prepared enough for what’s to come.”

“Of course. I’m worried as well, except for maybe Clint. He seems good with his bow, but we still need to protect him, since he seems to be a target of Hydra. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole pack is targeted.”

“Fantastic, just what we need.” Phil groaned, “Well, let's hope that if they are targeting the whole pack, that they don’t know who all is part of it—namely me right now since I’m about to be poking around.”

“If you’ve not been a member of the pack for a while, you might be lucky. But with Hydra we won’t know until we find an updated list. That list my sister and I saw had Steve as the most recent, and that was many years ago. Who knows who might be on that list now?”

“Clint kind of pulled me into the pack when he found out I knew sign, and the others accepted me and asked me to teach them so they could communicate with Clint better when he seems to have a harder time reading lips. But my job also keeps me away from the pack more often than the others, seeing as I archive all the records for the whole town.”

“Sounds like you brought the pack together a little more than they already were,” Pietro commented. “Teaching them all sign must have been a daunting task.”

“Not at all, I enjoy it. Almost became the town’s school teacher instead of the notary.”

“Really? You think you would have done better as a teacher rather than a notary?”

“I think I wouldn’t have been so lonely.” Phil shrugged, “But the notary before me was old and his health was failing, where the teacher at the time was years off of his retirement, so I stepped up to learn and help the notary out and take over for him so he could enjoy the rest of his life in peace and relaxation.”

“Maybe you can be the school teacher one day when there is someone to take your place as notary.”

“Maybe, or maybe I’ll be old and dying when someone is interested in taking over the notary’s office.”

“You never know. Someone may come along who will pay you to give up your position, and when that happens the school teacher position might be opened up. Or the town will be big enough to have two teachers.”

“Well, I’m not going to hold my breath. The notary isn’t exactly the most sought-after job any town has to offer.”

Pietro shrugged. “Just giving some options. I feel like you should have a job you actually enjoy rather than a job that needed someone to fill the position.”

“I appreciate that, but I’m fine where I am. If the opportunity to switch to teaching arises, then I will take it, but I have my doubts.”

“Maybe you can teach the pack’s future kids. You’d still be the notary, but you’d get in that teaching that you’ve wanted to do.”

“If their parents would allow it, I’d love to.” Phil smiled, “They’ll all be adorable little terrors, I just know it.”

“If they’d be anything like their parents, they certainly will be.”

“You know it and you only just met us.” the beta laughed, “Guess it’s obvious.”

“Any one of those couples have kids, and there’s going to be so much love and chaos at the same time, it’ll be a true family pack.”

“I wonder which couple would have a little one first.” Phil hummed as they walked, “If I were to take a guess, I think that as open Tony and Clint has been about their private lives with their alphas, that if his nature being blocked for so long hasn’t screwed his body up, that Bruce would be the first omega of the group to get pregnant. The other two have had years to get used to their bodies, he has not. And it hit him all at once. He may be carrying by the end of his first heat if Nat forgets herself and skips over protection...if she even has that ready. They thought he was a beta before, so they might not even have that. Oh dear, I hope that possibility doesn’t overwhelm him…”

“Nat is a good alpha. Even with Bruce being overwhelmed with everything hitting at once, I don’t think Nat would be dumb enough to not use protection, just in case. Besides, aren’t most first heats between alpha and omegas safe from conception?”

Phil shrugged, “I’m a beta, so I’m not sure how all that works.”

“Right… Well, I think that’s true, but it may be different with Bruce and Nat. We can just hope that they are smart.” Pietro pulled his hood over his face more as they got closer to the edge of Oakridge. 

“Okay, we need to split as soon as we get into town. I’ll snoop around the town, you get to the notary and see what you can find.If you get caught, run. Hydra tends to make a commotion when someone messes with their stuff, so I’ll be able to get to you if you get caught. Same for me, if I get caught, I’ll come for you, and we’re out of here.”

Phil nodded, “I take it you know where the notary’s office is then. Hopefully we’ll be fine and wont need to run.” He started breaking off, moving away from Pietro to slip through the crowded streets on his way to the notary.

He found the office and slipped inside, taking a moment to shake off the chill from the weather before calling out, “Brock? You in today, my old friend?”

“Phil?” A voice from the back of the office came, an alpha with dark hair and dark eyes stepping into view with a smile. “My god, it is you. It’s been a while.”

“I thought I’d take a break from archiving the weather and sales history for local businesses to come say hi. Maybe do a long overdue comparison of records. You know, so I can say this is a business call rather than me taking a few days off work.” he laughed, moving to greet Brock Rumlow properly.

Brock laughed with Phil, shaking his hand firmly. “It’s always nice to have you over, and yes, we are very long overdue for that comparison. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go get the books.”

“I wouldn’t mind a hot drink if you have any. The weather’s been mild this year, but it’s still quite cold out.” Phil called out after him as he moved over to a mostly empty table setting his bag down on it and taking out the books he’d brought as part of his cover, his eyes scanning shelves and tables around him for a hint of anything Hydra-related.

“Sure, I’ve got a mostly full pot of coffee,” Brock called back. “That sound good?”

“Yeah, anything to warm myself with while we go over things. You know I’m not picky.” Phil chuckled, spotting a paper sticking out of a book that looked like it had the hydra symbol stamped on it. Knowing he didn’t have much time, he grabbed the whole book and shoved it in his bag under his extra clothes before sitting down and opening his records “So how have you been? Find a cute omega to cuddle up with yet?”

“I wish; been stuck in this office most of the time, don’t have much time to get out and meet cute omegas to flirt with after work. You want anything in your coffee?”

“A little milk if you have it.” Phil said, leaning back in his hair to look around a tall stack of documents, “And I know the feeling. I haven't been able to get out to meet anyone, either. Too many late nights working when all the eligible beta girls and omegas in Winterbrook are out and about.”

“Keep your chin up, Phil, you’ll find someone, I’m sure.” Brock returned with some books under his arms and two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Yeah, sure, when I’m old and past my prime.” Phil snorted out a laugh as he accepted the drink. “Thank you.”

“Aww, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re still young, you’ve got time to find someone, just like me.” Brock sat down and sipped his coffee after setting down the books.

“Time, sure, but all that time is usually spent working. I barely even have time to discuss the town gossip let alone court someone. I can only imagine that it’s worse for you, seeing as this town is quite a bit larger than mine.”

“Well, there is the occasional cute omega that wanders in here, but they never stay long. Guess I’m too intimidating.” 

Phil laughed, “Last time one walked into my office, it was two omegas and both have bonding marks, so it was safe to assume they were happily taken already.” he chuckled. It wasn’t completely accurate, but accurate enough to the first time Clint had walked into his office. He sipped his coffee.

“Ah, unlucky day then.” Brock shook his head, sipping his own coffee. “Has anyone caught your eye yet, even if you haven’t had time to get to know them?”

“Nope. I need to get out more. Maybe I’ll hit up a local pub tonight while I’m here. Might meet someone that way. If they can read and write I could always write them.”

“There you go, easiest way to find someone, in my opinion. Easier to get into contact with if they can read and write.”

Phil chuckled, “You’re welcome to join me if work doesn’t keep you. I’m sure you’d know which pub would be best around here.”

“I do know. I know the best one and the one that has the most omegas and beta girls who visit. Just let me know which one you wanna go to.” Brock laughed.

“Well, we were just talking about meeting someone cute, weren’t we?” Phil smiled, “But we should get to comparing things. That way we can actually go out this evening.”

“Right, how long has it been since we compared records? I think I have it marked as roughly a year or so…”

“A year and a half.” Phil sighed, “Too long.”

“Well, we better get to work then. We might need more coffee…”

“Well, if you keep supplying coffee, I’ll treat us to food when we feel hungry.” Phil promised before turning to work.

* * *

Phil yawned and stretched, not because he was ready to turn in for the night, but because he was tired of sitting. He groaned before relaxing again and letting out a chuckle, “So with that we’re finally caught up on business.” He glanced down at his pocket watch and sighed, “And if we hurry we can get a late supper somewhere.”

He rubbed his face and started shoving his updated documents and books back into his bag. “Of course, I’m only assuming you’re as hungry as I am.”

“Considering my stomach has been growling for a good while now, I’d say I’m pretty hungry.” Brock chuckled, standing up to stretch his arms upwards, hands nearly able to reach the ceiling. He gathered up his own books and headed towards the back of the office with them in hand. A couple papers happened to slip out and float down onto the desk the two had been sitting at while comparing records.

Brock turned back towards the desk and sighed. “I need to get better books one of these days. These papers just seem to be flying out all the time.”

“I have some like that too. The binding’s shot, even on some of the newer ones.” Phil said, moving to help gather lost pages, pausing when he spotted the Hydra symbol again. “This is an interesting family crest. Never seen one like it. Is the family from some obscure country?” he asked, acting as if he had no idea what the symbol actually was. The document itself was still blank off any actual information so there was no reason to try and hang onto it.

Brock’s jaw clenched. “Oh, yeah, it’s from a family overseas… they had a bunch of big research projects going on before some of them moved over here.”

“Hu. The crest is a bit creepy. Reminds me of a pirate’s Jolly Roger more than a family crest. Hope they are much more pleasant.” Phil chuckled, handing it and the rest of the papers he gathered over.

“Wouldn’t know, haven’t met any of them,” the alpha said, his shoulders tense as he took the papers back and quickly shoved them into his books.

Phil took note of his tenseness. Brock knew something at least. Either he was involved or he was scared, and Phil wasn’t about to assume one way or the other so he shrugged and let the subject drop with a casual dismissal, “I’m guessing they aren’t very social, then. Not that it matters, I’m not here to meet new families in the area. I’m here to catch up with an old friend and maybe get lucky at the pub with some cutie. Come on, first round’s on me.”

Brock seemed to relax, and he put a smile back on once he had his books put away. “Right, a free round is always sounds nice.”

Phil hauled his bag up over his shoulder, “Come on, drinks, food, and hopefully, cute dancing partners await.”

“Only the cutest dancing partners, or, you know, an alpha if you’ve decided you’re interested in that. I hear betas are getting in on the alpha action.” Brock pulled his cloak off of the rack and wrapped it around himself.

“Never imagined myself with an alpha. But of course, If I did meet someone I’d eventually would want kids, so being with an alpha would deny me that option. Why? You interested?” Phil teased with a laugh, bumping their shoulders.

“Oh, I don’t know. Guess I’m just testing out my options.” The alpha smirked, clapping a hand against Phil’s shoulder. 

“If you want a dance, I’d entertain the idea.” Phil chuckled.

"Well then, I might just ask. Just to test things out, you know."

Phil chuckled and held open the door for Brock before they stepped out into the cold darkened streets and started towards the particular pub they had decided on earlier.

Into the cold night the two went, the wind blowing just enough to chill a person right through their cloak. There weren't many people around to make conversation with as the two walked, so they conversed with each other, mostly sticking to small talk and some playful, meaningless flirting until they finally reached the pub. This time Brock took hold of the door and held it for Phil. They managed to snag a couple of seats at the bar to sit at and watch the rest of the pub until they were ready to get up and dance.

"Lively place tonight," Brock stated loud enough to be heard above the music.

“That’s good, isn’t it? The whole point is to get away from our jobs for a bit.” Phil grinned, “Wait here, I’ll go get us drinks. What do you want?”

"Just a beer, nothing fancy," the alpha replied, tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Phil moved over to the bar, waiting to be asked what his drink order was and glancing to the side at Pietro who was already sitting there with a drink. 

“If you get the chance, it might be good to search the Notary’s office. Definitely some stuff there I couldn’t search through freely. I’m having dinner and drinks with Brock so he won't be going back for a while.” he said in a low voice, not turning his head to hint that he was talking to the alpha.

Pietro made a noise, swallowing his drink. "I'll look as soon as I'm done with my drink," he replied, also not turning his head. "I'll grab as much as I can, then meet you at the town's entrance we came through earlier."

“Sounds like a plan.” He straightened when the person behind the bar finally walked over and he ordered the two beers. Once he had them, he turned back to where Brock sat and settled in next to him, sliding one of the beers across to him.

Brock smiled as he took his mug and drank. "Man, nothing like a cold beer after a long day at work."

“How about an ice cold beer with a friend after a long day at work?” Phil laughed before taking a drink and leaning back in his seat.

“Even better. To friends,” the alpha said, holding up his mug to Phil’s.

* * *

Pietro had slunk off to Brock’s office soon after finishing his drink, as he had said he would do. His searching brought forth a number of books containing perhaps hundreds of Hydra records, including entire families of targets from other towns, some even out of state. It was a scary amount of targets, most names being crossed out along with notes as to why the names were crossed out. It had made Pietro sick to his stomach, but he grabbed as many things as he could that had the Hydra symbol, then he made a swift journey to the rendezvous point with Phil. 

It was chilly, and it was probably well past the time that anyone would be awake back in Winterbrook except for those at the only pub in town. Pietro shivered a little as he looked at his pocket watch, then put it away and looked up to see if Phil was approaching.

It took a while longer before Phil approached, “Sorry, I rented a room at the inn when Brock insisted he walk me there. Told him I was leaving again very early, but still had to wait to be sure I wasn’t spotted leaving so soon.” he said in a low voice, “Hope you weren’t waiting out here in the cold for too long.”

"Long enough to make me want a hot bath when we get back," the alpha responded. "It's gonna get a lot colder too, so I hope your cloak will be enough to keep you warm until we get back to Winterbrook."

“It’ll be enough until we do get to where we can both get nice hot baths.” Phil nodded, making sure his bag was secure before taking the one Pietro had and also putting it on his back so that he could be on Pietro’s back, “and the sooner we head out, the sooner we can get warm...and not worry about Hydra finding us out.”

"Too bad your friend turned out to be a worker for Hydra," Pietro said as Phil got onto his back.

“So he is? I couldn’t tell if he was or if he was just scared of them.” Phil admitted.

"Full fledged Hydra agent. Shame."

Without waiting for a response, Pietro took off, running as fast as he could back to Winterbrook.

Phil frowned. On one hand, that made him feel better about them stealing records from Brock’s office, but at the same time it upset him to know that he couldn’t trust his old friend.

* * *

Early morning light of a gray day filtered through the window of Steve’s small bedroom when a pillow that smelled strongly of Tony swung down and smacked him in the face, startling him from his dreams.

“Steeeeve, wake up.” Tony whined, picking the pillow back up and readying it for another attack if needed, “I think I saw Phil and Snow-head walk by.”

Being quite startled, Steve covered his face with wide eyes, still half asleep but clearly awake. " _ Jesus _ christ! What…Tony it's way too early…"

“No it isn’t. I’ve already gotten up and made coffee! I  _ made _ coffee. All on my own for the first time, and it’s  _ awful _ , Steve.”

Steve looked up at his omega questioningly. "You're usually the one sleeping much later…"

“Usually, yes.” Tony agreed, looking down at his handsome alpha, “But you made me go to bed early last night after a  _ wee  _ fire got out of control just once and you decided it meant I needed sleep. Now you have to suffer the fact that I woke up first and made you awful coffee.”

Groaning, the alpha sat up and stretched. “Alright, let me get dressed and you can bring me a cup of coffee, since it looks like you’re already dressed for the day.”

Tony grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s temple before hurrying off to fetch the coffee he made.

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile as he got out of bed and got dressed, shivering when he was bare naked. It was certainly getting colder in Winterbrook, but thankfully it wasn’t because of James’s mood anymore. Coffee sounded very good suddenly, even if it was as bad as Tony said it was.

Tony came back in with a cup of coffee, the color pale, giving away that there was either too much water, too little beans, or both. Either way, it was not a promise of strong coffee. “I really am sorry this is so awful. I did try…” Tony said, handing it to Steve. “At least it’s still the proper temperature. I got that right at least!”

Steve laughed as he took the cup, but it was lighthearted. “Thank you, you did good for your first attempt.” He took a drink of it. Very weak and hardly a wake up call, but it was something. 

“This is why I need Jarvis.” Tony chuckled, “Clint would probably die of shock if he saw this coffee.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. But we really shouldn’t tell him about this. Don’t make coffee for him,” Steve said with a laugh.

“Noted. It’ll forever be our secret that I ruin coffee.” Tony chuckled. He moved closer, hooking three fingers into the waist of Steve’s slacks to pull him up against him, his head tilting back to look up at the much taller man, “And I’ll make it up to you later... _ somehow _ .”

“This early in the morning with bad coffee, and you’re already getting frisky? You omegas really are horny all the time.” Steve smirked, running his free hand through Tony’s curls.

“Nah, only when our alphas are standing within sight, all strong and tempting-like.” Tony purred.

“Was I not tempting when you woke me up by smacking a pillow into my face?”

“You were snoring. Not exactly a tempting sound.” Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, well you snore too, and yet I still wake you up with kisses because I love you.” Steve smirked and placed a quick kiss on Tony’s nose before pulling away. 

Tony let out an offended squeak, “I do not! I’m a delightfully quiet sleeper, I’ll have you know!”

“Not when you’re spread halfway across my body deep in sleep.”

“You’re the best pillow in any of my nests, you can’t blame me for that!” Tony said, poking Steve’s left pec. “And that certainly has nothing to do with how quiet I am while sleeping.”

“You’re only quiet if you’re not getting deep sleep, trust me. You snore when you’re deep in sleep and comfortable.”

“Lies!” Tony threw up his hands, “Lies and slander! From my own alpha, imagine!”

Steve barked out a loud laugh. “Come on, I’ve walked up on you asleep at your desk and snoring lightly because you somehow think that’s a comfortable place to sleep, when you have a couple of nice nests that have  _ me _ in them, waiting for you to come to bed when you’re deep in concentration on a project. Don’t think I didn’t check up on you that night you stayed up just to make Clint that wheelchair when you weren’t looking.”

“What are you talking about? I haven't woken up at my desk or work bench since before I got you to court me properly!”

“So how do you think you ended up in your nest that night when you clearly fell asleep at your desk?”

“I have no memory of falling asleep at my desk.” Tony mumbled, leaning into his alpha.

“You did, and I carried you back to the nest so you’d have a more comfortable sleeping place.” Steve smiled and pulled close. “Good thing you have me around to bring you to bed.”

Tony flushed a deep red, “And here I thought I was doing better at not falling asleep on my projects…”

“Maybe you are. I don’t have to bring you to bed that often.”

“...I still don’t snore.” Tony pouted before pulling back, “Come on, we should head to our bigger house. That’s where Phil and Snowy should be by now with whatever information they managed to collect.”

Tony had dedicated one of the drawing rooms for collecting information on Hydra where they could keep it all locked away safe. It was also where they had most of their meetings about the issue, though sometimes they met at Nat’s inn instead.

"Hopefully they got some good information," Steve said, taking another sip of the coffee and deciding that he could get better coffee at the mansion.

“They were walking normally so I don’t think they had gotten hurt, so that’s good.” Tony agreed, pulling on more layers so that he could brave the cold long enough to get to where they were going.

“That’s good. We’ll take Nomad to get to the mansion faster. Less time in the cold, and we get to working on clues faster.” Steve also bundled up as much as he could, knowing that riding to the mansion would end up being colder than simply walking.

Tony gave a little series of hops as he pulled on his boots and then nodded, “Okay, I’m ready to brave the cold.”

Steve and Tony rode back to the mansion on the back of Nomad, the horse taking in deep breaths of the frigid air with every stride he made. Steve found himself shivering just a little, even though he was bundled up quite a bit, so he moved himself to be closer to Tony. If he was shivering, then Tony surely was. Winter when not controlled by the Winter Soldier was still brutally cold sometimes. 

By the time they arrived, the mansion already seemed to be buzzing with activity, workers moving about quickly both inside and outside with the daily chores while some of the pack members were up and working to make sure that everything was ready for information to be looked through. Snacks, drinks, and most likely blankets were all to be prepared for to likely long day ahead of the family pack.

“I’m going to grab us the chair next to the fire if it’s not already taken!” Tony announced once they were inside, scurrying off towards the drawing room as Clint wandered down the steps with a yawn.

Steve chuckled as he watched Tony go off to warm up, turning his attention to Clint. "Morning, hope we didn't wake you up too early."

“No, but your omega has way too much energy this frostbitten morning. What on earth did you do to him, alpha?” Clint teased between yawns.

"I did nothing to him. He's the one who woke me up this morning."

“Oh come on, I know him. He’s hard to drag out of bed in the morning. If he woke up willingly and with this much energy, then you had to have done something. Come on, I’m on a hunt for more coffee...the pot that Jarvis left James and I wasn't quite enough for me this morning, and you look like you could use some, too.”

"You couldn't be more right." Steve smiled, attending Clint to the kitchen. "But he did wake me up. I made him go to bed early last night."

“So  _ that’s  _ what you did.” Clint grabbed a stool and got up to start searching the top shelves for the coffee beans, “Help me look. I know it’ll be up high somewhere. James had it moved out of my reach after I accidently had a whole tin’s worth of coffee in one go and was trembling with so much energy that he couldn’t get me to sleep at all that night. I told him I wouldn’t overdo it again but he still moves the coffee on me.”

"Good lord, Clint. Good thing James put an end to that." Steve chuckled as he started looking through cabinets.

“How was I to know there was such a thing as too much coffee?” Clint shrugged, “I learned my lesson, but James is worried I didn’t.”

"I'm worried you didn't, and I'm not even your alpha." 

“But I did learn! I’m sharing this pot with you and anyone else who wants coffee. It’s not all just for me.” Clint pouted at the alpha.

"I wasn't going to let you drink the whole pot anyways." Steve smiled. "Found the beans. I'll grind them up so you can just worry about getting the pot and cups ready."

“Okay.” Clint hopped down and started to gather everything else they would need.

"Will Bucky be down soon?" Steve asked while looking for the grinder for the coffee beans.

“Probably. He was working on his control with his new arm when I came down. He broke a door handle last night and now he’s worried he’ll hurt me if he doesn’t get used to how to be gentle with it.”

"I doubt he'll hurt you. He hasn't yet, so he already knows to be more gentle with you. He knew the door didn't need to be treated the same."

“That’s what I told him but he won’t believe me and let me cuddle into his new arm at all. You should try talking to him for me. I want him to hold me more. —If you’re looking for the grinder, it’s in the cupboard on the end.”

"Ah, yes, thanks." Steve grabbed the grinder and set it on the counter. "But I can try talking to him. Or you could just tell him you want to cuddle, and he might do it and be gentle with you without thinking about it."

“I have asked and he told me when his arm’s off.” Clint pouted, “I need more cuddles than that. He’s making me feel like I’m a clingy brat, and I know that’s not what he means to do but I can’t help wanting to be curled up with him every chance I get! Bruce’s heat scent was so strong I’m still feeling the effects…”

“I’ll have a stern talk with Bucky, then. Tony’s also been more clingy since Bruce went into heat, so Bucky needs to realize that you are too and you demand both arms to be used. You’ve dealt with one armed hugs and cuddles since you met him, it’s time you have those with two arms.”

“Thank you.” Clint moved to hug Steve briefly before pulling back and putting water on the stove to boil.

“No problem,” Steve replied with a smile. “I want my friends to have good cuddles as often as I do, and if that means talking some sense into my alpha friend, then Bucky is going to get an earful.”

Clint chuckled, “Serves him right for not listening to his omega when his omega asks to be held more, and that it’s not going to hurt me.”

“Hell, I’ll make him hug Tony so he can see that he’s not going to hurt anyone. He can try to control that arm all he wants, but he’s got to learn that he does have an omega who requires cuddles more often than he needs to learn to control his arm.”

“Good idea. If you show him you trust him to not hurt your omega, then he may be more willing to understand he won’t hurt me. Plus Tony will get to have a hug with that arm he worked so hard on making.”

“Exactly. Showing Bucky that his arm is safe should surely help him see that he won’t hurt you.” 

Steve finished grinding the beans, then he put the beans back where he had found them. It wasn’t much longer before the kitchen filled with the rich scent of coffee. Steve prepared two mugs, one for himself and the other for Tony, while Clint made his own and one for James in case the alpha required more coffee. Soon they were leaving the kitchen and heading to the room that had been dedicated to research on Hydra.

“Hey, Tony, don’t you look cozy.” Clint smiled, plopping down next to the other omega who was curled up by the fire with a blanket, “Your alpha has coffee for you.”

“Really?” Tony smiled up at Steve. “Snowy and Phil went to get soaks in hot baths before they show us what they found.”

“Got your coffee right here,” Steve said as he handed Tony a mug. “And there’s a cup for Bucky when he comes down.”

“Good thing I’m right here, then,” came James’s voice from the doorway, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Good timing, coffee’s still hot.” Clint grinned at his alpha, “Want me to move so we can cuddle while we wait? I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind having Tony back.”

“Sure, just make sure you stay on my right side,” the brunet alpha said, moving to grab his mug. He was denied however, as Steve stepped in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“Why not the left side?” Steve asked.

James looked confused. “Because I don't want to hurt Clint, you know that, Stevie.” 

“You’re not going to hurt Clint, Bucky. You’re just scared you will because you accidentally broke a door handle.” Steve set down his own cup. “Come on now, I wanna prove to you that you won’t hurt him. You know that Clint is handled differently from a door handle, that’s why you haven’t hurt him yet.”

“The door handle practically shattered in my hand… If you ask me to hug you, that won’t prove anything because I know you can handle it if I hug too hard.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want you to hug me, I do want you to hug Tony.”

“What? I’m not going to hug him, Steve, I could hurt him too!” James huffed and tried to get around the blond alpha. 

“You could, but I trust you enough to know you won’t,” Steve argued.

“I totally could use an alpha hug from my best omega friend’s alpha.” Tony voted, “And don’t you dare think I’m a delicate flower or a—a  _ doorknob _ . Honestly. Comparing omegas as cute as Clint and I to such a thing. Rude.” Tony set his coffee aside and shrugged out of his blanket before standing with his arms out wide.

James looked nervously at Steve, then at Tony. "You… can't blame me if I hug too tight…"

"Come on, Buck. I trust you," Steve said, placing his hand on James's shoulder. 

“Come on, I’m super cuddly.” Tony coaxed with a wiggle.

“And it’s only fair. I hugged Tony’s alpha in the kitchen, so he gets to hug you!” Clint spoke up.

James sighed. "Okay, I'll hug you, but say something if it hurts."

"You won't hurt him," Steve reassured.

Still a bit hesitant, James stepped closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around the omega, being as gentle as possible without realizing it.

“Come on, you call this a hug? Hug me like you mean it!” Tony demanded, “Lift me up for a proper cuddle. I’m not made of glass, you know.”

James grunted and lifted Tony off the ground, hugging the omega tighter. "This better?"

“Yes, that’s a much more proper hug.” Tony purred, wrapping his arms around James to return it. “See? You’re fine.”

"Really? You're not in any pain? Am I hugging tight enough?"

“You have plenty of room to hug tighter and still not hurt me, but you’re not my alpha so I prefer the tight hugs to come from Steve. You and I are just good friends.” Tony laughed, “Save your best hugs for Clint. He needs them all.”

James nodded, setting Tony down and pulling away his arms. “Well… I guess if I didn’t hurt you, then I won’t hurt Clint.”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you,” Steve said, smiling. “Trust us, Bucky, you’re not going to hurt anyone with your arm.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, too!” Clint grinned, hopping up and launching himself into his alpha’s arms as soon as Tony had safely stepped away.

James grunted when Clint jumped into his arms, but he smiled and finally hugged his omega with two arms, daring to hug the blonde just a bit tighter than he had hugged Tony. The feeling of relief that washed over him made him relax and close his eyes as he rested his head against Clint’s. 

“See? I’m fine.” Clint purred, nuzzling into his alpha’s neck, “I’m fine, you’re fine, we both are great.”

“I didn’t think I could miss hugging someone with two arms so badly,” the alpha said, sighing. “I forgot how good it feels…”

“Well, you can hold me with two arms as much as you want. And as much as I want.” Clint promised.

“I think that sounds nice.” James smiled and pulled back to look at Clint. “Might just hold you for the rest of the day.”

“Good!”

“Sounds like someone’s being spoiled rotten today.” Happy laughed as he walked in with Thor.

James turned, Clint still in his arms, and smiled at the two newcomers. “Well, I did just get proven that I’m not hurting anyone with my hugs, so I think I’ll be holding my omega for most of the day if I can.”

“No one here to judge you holding your omega all day,” Thor spoke with a wide smile.

Happy sat down and leaned back in a plush chair, “So, any idea if Phil and Pietro found anything out? I assume they are either napping or warming up from a cold night’s travel.”

“Tony said he saw them go through town earlier this morning and looked unharmed,” Steve spoke up. “So if they did find anything, they got it without being caught.”

“Or they got away before the evil Hydra guys could magic them up or whatever.” Tony shrugged. “They went to take hot baths to warm up so we have some time before we get to business.”

“Good, more time for us all to wake up and be ready to go over everything,” Happy said.

“I hope they got good information,” James spoke, mostly to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear as he switched to hold Clint with one arm, the prosthetic this time, and grab his coffee before sitting down once more.

Thor looked at James, “I’ve been meaning to ask you, my friend, but have you broken another part of the curse? Your voice is much stronger now. Before it felt like a whisper of the wind, but now it seems quite normal.”

James looked up from his coffee. “Maybe? I’m not sure, to be honest. I know we broke some of the bigger curses, like my inability to cross the bridge and the ghostly appearance I had before. But maybe Clint is helping break away the main curse again.”

“Wanda did say that me being around you helps, and the fact I might have a little magic in me, even if I don't know how to use it, makes it even better for you. Or something along those lines, at least.” Clint pointed out, “It’s entirely possible that the remaining curses have been weakening even more just by me hanging around you.”

“We are around each other nearly every moment of every day,” James reasoned. “It would make sense that you’re breaking small curses just by being around me.”

“Whatever Clint is doing, it’s clearly helping you a lot,” Happy spoke up. “We can all tell you’re getting happier and stronger with every passing day.”

“Weather’s been nicer too. Still cold as fuck, though.” Tony said with a giggle. Everyone already knew the weather part of the curse was connected to James’ emotions. Sad, lonely, angry...that was when the weather was bad, but happy the weather was whatever nature deemed it to be. His comment added nothing really to the conversation other than to see the look of shock on some of the alpha’s faces over his word choice.

“At this point, I don’t think you want me to get upset enough to change the weather. If I get upset again, I feel like the weather will be so much worse than it’s been since I was cursed.” James sighed and sipped his coffee, not wanting to think about what might upset him so much that the weather would rage along with him.

“It was pretty normal cursed-storm-wise when Clint was missing.” Happy shrugged.

"Sure, but when I'm face to face with the man who cursed me…" James shook his head. "Whatever happens, I know I'm going to be pissed off when I see that guy." 

“So expect stormy weather, got it.” Tony nodded.

"Expect a lot of people to be pissed off," came Pietro's voice from the doorway. "Including Hydra."

Everyone turned their attention to the alpha and beta who had just arrived, looking tired but ready to go over the information they had managed to find.

"Good to see you two alive and well," Happy said.

“Good to be back and warm again.” Phil said, “Also, next time someone needs to travel Pietro’s way; not me please.” His words caused Pietro to laugh.

“He doesn’t like to go fast,” Pietro said as he sat down.

“Did we get new info on Hydra?” Barney asked as he also entered the room, choosing a seat that was close to Clint but a respectful distance so he wouldn’t upset James.

“We have files with the Hydra logo on them,” the silver haired alpha said. “I grabbed as much as I could while Phil kept the notary busy. Turns out that Oakridge’s notary is working for Hydra, and he’s been a long time friend of Phil’s, so we made some bad discoveries last night.”

“Aw, Phil’s friend, no….” Clint frowned.

“It’s fine, I had a sinking feeling he was when I was with him. Though I couldn't quite tell if he knew of Hydra and was scared of them or if he was Hydra and realizing he might have to shut me up for good or something when I found a paper with the symbol on it and pretended to ask if it was a strange family crest. It just goes to show that we need to be careful who outside our group we trust. Though it helps that Pietro did find a list of what they call Hydra agents in the surrounding area. We don’t know if it’s complete but at least we know who not to trust for sure.”

Pietro nodded. “We should probably go over that list first, just in case there are any workers here in the mansion that are agents. We can’t risk anything now.”

“If… my name is on that list,” Barney spoke up. “I promise I’m not one of them now, in case anyone still had doubts.” He glanced briefly at James, but quickly looked away before Clint’s alpha had any time to react.

“You’ve been proving to us that you're loyal,” Happy spoke up. “I don’t think we have any reason to suspect anything about you. Wanda did take away the Hydra magic that was planted in you, after all.”

Barney nodded, allowing a smile as he felt like he was trusted among the many friends in the group.

“You’re listed, but not under agents. You’re on the same list as James, which I take to be a list of people who are somehow controlled by Hydra but are not Hydra. It’s short once you take in account how many names are marked off as deceased.” Pietro said.

James sighed. “Hopefully we can prevent any other names from being crossed off. No one needs to suffer from Hydra’s control, and Hydra needs to be stopped as soon as possible.”

“Maybe we should lock up all the Hydra agents we can find,” Steve suggested. “That way we have them all in one place and we can question them to find out more about Hydra if these files don’t give us all the information we need.”

“We’d need a secure place for that—Fury isn’t on the list, is he?” Tony spoke up.

“No,” Phil said, thumbing through the papers that made up the list, “But if we approach him with this we need to be careful, just in case he is Hydra.”

“I feel like we can trust him,” Steve said. “He did listen in on the interrogation of Barney’s friends, and he didn’t seem nervous that were were talking about Hydra.”

“We still can’t be too careful,” Phil spoke up. “I already found out that one of my oldest friends is a Hydra agent, so we literally don’t know who we can trust outside of this room.”

“Sure we do. Wanda, Nat, and Brucie are all not in this room and we can trust them.” Tony said. “As well as Rhodey and Popper who were in here setting things up for us but have work stuff to get to.”

“Speaking of that, Normally I’d say Nat should try to see if we can recruit Fury, but since she’s still helping Bruce with his heat, I think it should be Steve. Fury likes and respects Steve more than most others.” Happy suggested.

Steve nodded, agreeing. “I’m willing to talk to Fury. If he turns into a problem, I’ll have no trouble fighting him off. Or at least I’ll be able to get him into one of his cells.”

“Can I come?” Tony asked, “He’s not my biggest fan and if he turns out evil I’d like to see him shoved into a cell by my alpha. I think it’d be hilarious.”

“Okay, but if there’s any sign of trouble, get as far back as possible. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Of course, Alpha.” the omega chirped happily.

“Good boy.” Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek.

The group proceeded to look through the list of names, identifying which people they knew and who were complete strangers. The mood in the room slowly sank as a good handful of the town’s citizens were identified as Hydra agents, but most of the people on the list who didn’t have their names crossed out were people the group didn’t know, so there was a little more hope that, if needed, they could trust a good bunch of people in Winterbrook. 

Once the list had been looked over, the other files and books that had been grabbed were distributed among the group, one or two books given to each person. Pietro had been lucky to have grabbed so many before he and Phil had to leave Oakridge. 

Phil also pulled out the one book he had managed to grab and sat down with it, making himself comfortable and making sure he had ink to take notes with if needed.

Tony sighed, “This seems like it’s going to take a while…”

“I think our priority is to find info on Bucky and anything related to his family,” Steve said. “So that might include things on you and me as well, and also Clint. After that, anything on our whole group, since we’re all in the same family pack.”

“Any familiar names need to be looked into as well,” Happy said. “So that includes the people on that list that are Hydra agents in our town.”

“They seem unaware of every member of our little pack.” Phil said, “Those of us who are new or hardly have gotten away from work to join pack gatherings probably won't be mentioned.”

“Wanda and I would. They know about us. We’ve been a thorn in their side for years.” Pietro said, “They just might not know yet that we’ve joined you.”

“Hydra will be in for a hell of a surprise when they find out that the twins are working with one of their targets,” James muttered. “If they knew what was good for them, they’d run away now while they still have a chance to survive.”

“As if we’d let them run.” Pietro huffed, turning a page. “I won’t stop until I know none are left to target Wanda.”

“I’m not letting them run,” James huffed. “The moment they run, I’m chasing after them, and I’m going to be pissed while I bring hell upon them. They’ll learn…” A low growl came from the alpha’s throat as he spoke.

Clint shifted to nuzzle his alpha’s neck, “They will learn, but you should calm down right now, alpha. You’re getting growly.”

The brunet huffed and nuzzled Clint before continuing to look through the book he had been given. “Sorry, just don't make me hold back when it comes to beating up Hydra.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. It’s just that aggressive growls aren't exactly soothing when we’re cuddling. Puts me on edge.”

"Sorry," James apologized, switching the rumbling in his chest to soothing croons. The room needed something calming anyways.

Clint smiled and relaxed again, picking back up his booklet of documents and turning it around so that it  _ wasn’t _ upside-down.

The pack spent most of the day looking through the books and writing down details that they might deem important. There were some profiles of agents and targets, both alive and deceased, none were people that the pack knew. It was looking like the only information they were going to get on Hydra was related to past and present agents and targets, plus a few small experiments here and there with test results. Nothing was jumping out at anyone, until finally there was a breakthrough, a profile of an Arnam Zola that caught Barney’s attention.

“Holy shit, I think I found something important,” he announced, sitting up quickly. “It’s a profile on Arnim Zola, that’s the guy that me, Buck, and Jacques were talking to before we came looking for Clint.”

“The guy who did that magic thing to you?” Clint asked, crawling over his alpha’s lap to look over his brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, the guy who fucking possessed me or something.” Barney moved the book so Clint could see better. “This says he’s hundreds of years old, and he might be pretty high in rank. This makes Hydra look like a military power…”

“Shit, we’re too small to take on a military.” Clint slumped.

“We’ll focus on getting rid of the Hydra that are here in this area.” Tony said, “Not try to take the whole thing down in one go.”

“We can only do so much… but this guy.” Barney looked up at James. “This guy… he’s the one who cursed you.”

Blinking, James stared at the profile that Barney had found. There was a small photo, barely clear enough to make out who it was, but that face had been burned into James’s mind for decades, nearly a whole century, and he knew Armin Zola’s face by heart. The photograph that went along with the profile was certainly Zola. That face flashed in James’s mind, along with the memories of his cruel laughing, the chanting of a strange language, the searing pain tearing through his shoulder as he lost feeling in his arm.

James gasped and grabbed his shoulder, breathing heavily and his heart racing.

“Alpha!” Clint gasped, scrambling to right himself back up and turning his full attention to James. The man was working himself up into a full panic attack. The omega glanced around at the startled members of the pack and then back to his alpha before he spoke, “Can you all leave for a little bit? I need to calm my alpha.”

“Of course.” Tony whispered, getting up to start shooing everyone out so that the two had privacy.

Clint knelt down in front of James, starting to purr as he gently touched James’ face for skin contact, seeing as his one flesh hand was clutching his shoulder. “Breathe. Slow breaths, alpha, breathe for me.”

James was shaking, eyes unfocused as he was clearly reliving memories of him being attacked and cursed. His phantom pains felt all too real, and he was clawing at the prosthetic he had on, desperate to take it off. The straps were underneath all his clothing, however, so he nearly started ripping at the fabric as he also began to whine.

“Hurts,” he managed to wheeze out.

“James, James,” Clint trailed his hand down to his hand and gently pulled it away, cupping it in his own and pressing a kiss to the shaking digits, “You’re safe, come back to me. You’re safe.”

James whined again, but his shaking got better when Clint kissed his hand. Slowly but surely, the soft speaking and gentle touches brought James back to reality, his eyes focusing once more and his gaze fixing on his omega. He choked out a sob once he realized Clint was comforting him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, let it out, alpha.” Clint moved back up onto the couch and pulled him into his chest, “I got you.”

With such a strong panic attack sneaking up on him, James was left honestly scared for a bit, never having as violent a reaction to seeing Zola’s face before. He hid his own face in Clint’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega to feel safe again. His shoulders shook as he let himself cry out the flood of emotions that had swept him away from reality, and he had never been happier to have Clint there to make him feel better.

“It’s okay,” Clint continued to soothe him in a gentle tone, continuing his purring and softly petting his hand through James’ hair. He was content to stay there as long as his alpha needed.

After a little more soothing, James eventually sat up, wiping at his eyes and sighing. “Sorry, I… I didn’t think I’d react like that…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You can’t help your emotions, and part of being bonded is comforting each other when it’s needed. I’m always here for you, James.”

“I’m so glad you are.” James hugged Clint again. “His face hadn’t flashed in my mind for so long because of you. And the moment I saw his face again, I… I just couldn’t help but panic… That pain felt so real…”

Clint shifted to press a kiss to James’ forehead, “It’s a traumatic memory, I know memories like that can feel so real when they hit so suddenly. I know, and I’ll never let you suffer it alone.”

“I hope I don’t react like this when we face him… Bastard deserves to fucking die.” James shook his head, sitting back but keeping his hands on Clint’s arms.

“Maybe this got it out of your system so you don’t break down when it’s important.” Clint shrugged, “And even if you are affected, I’ll be there with you, you know I will be.”

“I think I’m worried that somehow he’ll have control over me still…like some sort of trigger he’ll cause, and I won’t be able to fight him.”

“If he does, he’ll get a bunch of arrows lodged into both painful and deadly places. I don’t let anyone hurt my alpha.”

"I'm so glad I have you to protect me, then," James said with a soft smile.

“Always.” Clint rubbed their noses together before pushing a lock of hair back behind James’ ear. “You feeling better, or do you want to cuddle a little longer?”

"Honestly? I just want to go up to our nest and cuddle for the rest of the day, but we have a little more work to do before we can call it a day "

Clint hummed, “I think the others won’t mind if we go up to our nest. We’ll call it a self care day for you. We were nearly finished with this, anyway, so it’s not like there’s a ton of reading left to do.”

"I guess… if everyone else is okay with it. I don't think I want anything else to do with Hydra today "

“Come on, we’ll let someone know and then head upstairs.” Clint said, taking his hand again.

James stood up with Clint, grunting as he stood. “I have a feeling everyone is waiting just outside. Hope they aren’t too worried about me.”

“I’m sure it’s only just the right amount of worried.” Clint smiled, linking their arms and grabbing his cane before they walked to the door.

“They don’t need to worry about me. I won’t be like this when it comes time to face Zola.” James sighed as they approached the door, and he put his hand on the handle. “I can’t afford to be.”

He opened the door, and sure enough, everyone in the pack was waiting patiently but very worriedly outside.

“I’m taking him up to our nest.” Clint said, glancing around, “I hope you don’t mind finishing without us.”

“Of course not. Go take care of your alpha.” Tony nodded, “We’ll catch you up on everything later.”

“Take the rest of the day off if you need to,” Steve said, gently patting Jame’s shoulder.

“Thank you, all of you,” James said, sounding tired. “Sorry about freaking out. Won’t happen again, if I can help it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Happy spoke up. “Go get some rest, we’ll catch you up later like Tony said.”

“See? Not a problem. Come on, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable and get all the cuddles you need.” Clint said, guiding James away and up to their room.

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

“Well, if it isn’t our very own local law-enforcing pirate!” Tony grinned, moving over to Fury’s desk and plopping himself down on the edge of the polished wooden surface, ignoring that he caused a stack of papers to topple over. “Did ya miss me?”

The man did not look amused, and his gaze shifted past the omega to the alpha who was still at the door, closing it, “Captain Rogers, I believe there is something of yours cluttering my desk.”

Steve just chuckled and planted a small kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Sorry to disturb you, but we have something to discuss with you. Tony just decided to add some flare to our entrance.”

“Yes, well he should spread his flair over there—away from my desk. Carol would put up with it much better than I.” he nodded over to the other alpha’s desk where the deputy wasn’t sitting at currently.

“Ah! I’m hurt. You make it sound like you haven't missed me at all!” Tony pouted, pressing a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Considering the last time we were in here was to question a couple of thugs, I don’t think he’s going to be happy to see us for a while,” Steve commented.

“Rude. I’m a delight!”

“You’re a headache.’ Fury sighed, rubbing his eyes before leaning back in his seat, “No one’s in holding right now so I doubt you’re back to do another interrogation.”

“No, we wanted to talk to you about something, but it’s a really sensitive topic. We need to know if we can trust you to know certain things.” Steve made sure no one was around to overhear the conversation. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to Fury. 

“Recently Phil went to Oakridge to talk to the notary over there. It turns out that Brock Rumlow is working for a group known as Hydra.”

Fury raised an eyebrow, “Getting yourself into trouble again, Captain? I thought you outgrew that when you presented as an alpha and had one hell of a growth spurt.”

The blond sighed, “This relates to the Winter Soldier, or our friend, Bucky. Hydra is a group that’s been targeting people and families for years, and they very well might have some grand plan that we don’t know about that could harm a lot of people.”

Fury sighed, “You’re in over your head, Captain. You should take your omega and go back to your smithy.”

“Do you know Hydra?” Steve questioned, shifting to cross his arms over his chest.

“I make it a point to know everything that’s happening in my town. Especially if it has to do with Hydra.”

“Are  _ you  _ Hydra? Tony asked bluntly.

“Because if you are, we’re going to have to take care of that,” Steve added.

“Hell no I’m not with Hydra,” Fury cried. “Those motherfuckers wouldn’t catch me dead wanting to work with them.”

“Prove it.” Tony said, arms over his chest and puffing his chest out in an attempt to intimidate like an alpha.

Fury huffed out a sigh of annoyance and pushed himself back from his desk, moving over to a wall panel that he pressed and it sprung open to reveal a safe. He pulled out a key and unlocked it before stepping aside and gesturing in invitation for the two to look

“Carol and I, along with a few others, came to this town to fish out Hydra. We work for an organization called SHIELD, and our primary focus is finally cutting off the right head of Hydra to kill it for good. I know every Hydra agent in this town and the surrounding areas. I’m keeping close watch on their activity, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The new omega in town, Barton, he’s doing well with neutralizing the Winter Soldier, you and your friends should stick to helping him, and let SHIELD handle the dangerous part of the operation.”

"Taking down Hydra is exactly what our family pack wants, Bucky especially. They took away his life from him, he's got personal beef with them," Steve explained.

“Hydra wants him back in their control. Seeking revenge will only deliver himself back to them. They’ll use any chance they get to grab what they want, and they want him, his omega, you, and that omega girl who came to town recently. Stay home, Rogers.”

“You don’t understand how important this is to our family pack. If one of us is targeted, then we consider everyone to be targeted. I don’t care if I’m a primary target of Hydra, I’m not letting my friend suffer any longer. He’s spent nearly a whole century under Hydra’s control, and he’s finally happy! None of us are letting that be taken away from him.”

“It won’t be if he stays away from them. Look, Rogers, I’m charged with keeping the folk of this town safe from Hydra—that includes you and your pack. Let us handle it.”

“If you’re going to handle it, then you would have gotten the information Phil and Pietro got long before they did. Thanks to them, we know the identity of the man who cursed Bucky.”

“Arnim Zola, one of the main heads of Hydra directly under Johann Schmidt, the primary head of Hydra. Has used dark magic to prolong his life beyond what is natural, as all the main heads of Hydra has.” Fury stated bluntly.

Steve lowered his eyebrows. “So you going to do anything about him? Or are we going to have to go after him without your help because you don’t want to put the town in danger? You know there are Hydra agents here in our own town.”

“I believe I already informed you that we are waiting for the right moment to make our move. Hydra is very difficult to take down, we need to wipe out this entire cell of them in one go, or it’ll only just reform stronger. Cut off one head, three more grow back. That’s how they work. If even one member is missed, they will grow more heads and still have control in this area. Picking them off one by one won’t work. I have the situation under control when you look at the big picture. You are just focusing on one detail.”

Steve growled. “I’m trying to protect my friends and my family from Hydra. I know that we need to take out the whole group, not just one man. Taking out Zola leaves his boss, who I’m assuming is the leader of Hydra, and if we don’t take out their leader, they will come back. I know that!”

“Then let my people handle it. We’ll be taking out Zola with the rest of them.”

“I’m not so good at following orders.” Tony spoke up, “You should just let us help.”

“We can’t just sit here and wait for you to make your move. I’m a target, and we don’t know when Hydra is going to strike next,” Steve argued. “Let us help you. We  _ won’t _ stand to the side to let you take your time.”

Fury sighed, “Let me talk to my team, and I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Talk to them soon, because I won’t let anyone in my pack get hurt by Hydra again. There’s been too much of that.”

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Captain Rogers."

The blond alpha sighed, standing up straight and putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Come on, we at least know we can trust Fury now…”

"And confirm that he's still grumpy." Tony smiled, hopping to his feet, "See you later!"

Fury only grunted as the couple left his office.

"Maybe we should get Bucky in here to convince Fury to move faster," Steve said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Or we should let him have a chance to talk to his people before we bug him again. We want his help, not have him so annoyed he ends up locking  _ us _ up in a cell to keep us out of his way.” Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, that's the better option… I guess I just didn't like how he told us to just sit back when Bucky is still suffering from Hydra's control."

“You alphas never like other alphas telling you what to do.” Tony chuckled, “Especially when they aren’t pack.

"I mean, he's got no right to tell us that we can't just go and attack Hydra! We're capable of doing it, and Bucky is going to be a very pissed alpha when we do go fight Hydra, so I just don't understand why we have to wait for Fury to talk to his 'people' before we can attack." Steve huffed.

“Probably because if we do anything stupid, it’d affect their mission.” Tony shrugged, “It’s fine. Either they let us join them, or they’ll have to deal with us doing something stupid without them.”

“Either way, we’re helping take down Hydra, whether we’re on our own or with Fury and his people.”

“Yes, we are.” Tony agreed, leaning into his alpha’s side, “We'll make sure Bucky is completely free of Hydra, no matter what.”

Sighing, Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling the omega close. “I just hope we can move soon. I’m tired of seeing Bucky be tormented by what Hydra did to him years ago.”

“I hope Zola himself shows up here so we can take him down faster.” Tony said.

“If he shows his face around here, he’s getting shot on site, I don’t care if he can revive himself or whatever through dark magic, I’ll shoot him as many times as it takes to kill him.”

Tony chuckled, “I love that you’re so protective of Bucky. Any alpha so passionate to protect a fellow alpha is a good one, I think.”

“Well, he’s family, but he’s also my closest friend now. He means a lot to me, and we’re all his new friends. To take him away from all this again, this life that he’s learned to live after tragedy, he’d be so broken if something were to happen. I can’t let that happen to him.”

“Just remember to take care of yourself, too...and let the rest of us protect you the way you’d protect us.”

“Of course.” Steve leaned down and nuzzled Tony, kissing the omega’s cheek before straightening back up. “Only makes sense for you all to protect me like I try to protect you.”

“Good alpha, mine.” Tony kissed his cheek. 

* * *

“Well, look what the alpha dragged in!” Tony said, hopping up out of Steve’s lap when Bruce and Nat walked in. The omega’s heat had lasted a half week longer than a typical cycle, and the couple both looked exhausted but happy to be out and about as they joined the gathered members of the pack in Tony’s sun room.

He hurried over to Bruce and took his hand, dragging him away from his alpha. Clint also parted from James and the three omegas moved over to the far corner where there was a wicker couch with soft cushions, leaving the alphas over by the breakfast table.

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked Bruce as they settled in close together.

Bruce smiled as he curled up with Tony and Clint, cheeks lightly flushed. “Exhausted, but I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Good, we were worried when your heat lasted so long that your body might not handle it well.” Tony said, “You’re not used to it so a longer one would be rough.”

“You had Nat helping you though, so we weren’t too worried.” Clint smiled, rubbing little circles into Bruce’s back.

“Did she get bitey?” Tony grinned.

“Oh, she did. I don’t know if anything took, but boy did she bite.” Bruce got a little giddy speaking of the treatment his alpha gave him.

“You haven't even checked to see if it silvered? Doctor, I’m surprised at you.” Clint gasped.

“Can we check for you?” Tony urged.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just be gentle, I know it's a bit tender." Bruce huffed a little. "And I knew to check myself after! I'm still a doctor."

“Hard to check yourself over, even with a mirror.” Tony shrugged, tugging at Bruce’s clothes to loosen them enough to get to his neck where a bonding mark might take.

“Oh! She made an absolute  _ meal  _ of you, didn’t she, you scrumptious omega?” Tony purred when he saw the many bite marks and kiss marks set into his skin.

Clint leaned in to look closer, “One of those are a bit shimmery like it’s starting to silver. It’s slow, but I think it’s taking.

Bruce was beaming. "I can't believe how much I was missing out on. It was a long week and a half, but oh my god, I don't think I've felt better in my entire life. The way she touched me, took care of me when we weren't locked together." The omega's face went red. "I didn't realize how long you could be locked together by a knot…"

“Sitting on your special alpha’s knot is always the best part of a heat.” Tony hummed.

Clint nodded in agreement, “They fill us up perfectly. Makes us go all soft and floaty for them.”

"I think I blacked out a couple times," Bruce admitted, fiddling with his hands.

“That happens too.” Tony nodded. 

“The first time I think I scared myself, because I didn’t know what was going on. When I came to, Nat was looking at me worriedly, so I guess I scared her too.” Bruce hugged a pillow to himself, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. “But it was so worth it. God, I can’t believe Hydra denied me this life. Though I have to say I’m grateful I never had to spend a heat alone. I hope I never have to.”

“You have Nat. She wouldn’t leave you to suffer your heat without her.” Clint shrugged, “Just as James won’t with me and Steve won’t with Tony.”

“Especially after bonding.” Tony agreed, lightly tapping Bruce’ neck.

Bruce shivered a little. “There really is a silvering mark there?”

“We wouldn’t lie about something as special as a silvering mark from your alpha.” Tony insisted “I think yours is silvering so slowly because your body’s gone through so much to get back to what it has always meant to be. You presented, had your first heat, and had your alpha all at once. Take a look at your scent gland tonight before bed, I’m sure the silvering will be much more noticeable for you and you can show it off to your alpha and get all kissy with her to celebrate.”

“I hope she’ll like it. She’s bitten me before… and she always seemed to be okay with it not taking. But I guess I finally got to see her be a real alpha for me. Listen to me, I’m worried she won’t like the mark she made on me even though she told me several times that her marks looked pretty on me.”

“An omega needs to have the right amount of hormones flooding their bodies for an alpha’s bite to take. Before when you were a so-called beta, you didn’t have that and so Nat got a ton of practice in. I’m sure the one that took will be perfect and she’ll love it and nip at it constantly, just to tease you.” Tony said.

“She’ll definitely love it. Her mark on your neck is a little piece of her you carry with you always.” Clint nodded.

Bruce smiled and hid his face in the pillow for a bit. He made sure to lower the pillow before he spoke again. “I have all these omega hormones running through me now, and you’d think I was some young buck oozing over a school crush.”

“Nothing wrong with being a horney omega.” Tony cooed.

“You’re sitting with two other horney omegas right now.” Clint laughed.

“Are your alphas… are they  _ big _ ?” Bruce asked, lowering his voice as his face turned bright red.

“Yup.” Clint grinned.

“Most definitely.” Tony smirked

“We both didn’t think our alphas would fit the first time we saw them.” Clint added.

"I guess I didn't really pay attention to Nat's size the first time we were together. Before my heat. But now that I'm a proper omega, dear lord, she somehow feels bigger, and it's a lot easier to take her knot now. God it felt so good…"

“She have to carry you here?” Tony teased.

“Probably. Remember how you could barely walk after your first time with Steve?” Clint pointed at Tony.

“Yeah...that was great…” Tony sighed dreamily.

“She did carry me a little,” Bruce admitted. “I’m amazed I could actually walk after that week and a half. Man, it really didn’t feel like it was that long.”

“Of course not. Time doesn’t exist for an omega in heat. It all blurs together.” Tony said.

“Yup, I’m only ever vaguely aware when I take a break from the sexy stuff to eat or something.” 

“That makes me feel better. Also, whoever it was that brought those absorbent pads, they saved Nat’s bed. That nest was a mess once we were done with it,” Bruce said with a sheepish grin.

“Tony ran out to get them, and get Wanda some nesting stuff, too. Your scent kick-started her heat as well. I brought the pads to Nat for you while Tony helped take Wanda’s stuff up to her rented room.” Clint supplied. “Your scent made me a little hornier than usual. Ended up having James take me home earlier than we had planned.”

“You saved our nest, thank you. Nat loves that blanket, by the way,” Bruce said with a smile. “The one with the spider on it. She made sure to scent that blanket a lot so it smelled like her all the time. I think I ended up cuddling that as much as I cuddled her.”

“Good, you need an alpha replacement like that for when she goes to get you both food and drink.” Tony purred.

“That nest is so much more comfortable than the ones I tried to make in the past. If I would have had to spend my heat in that sad excuse of a nest, I wouldn’t have been very comfortable. I think I just would have been stressed the whole time.”

“Glad we could help before that was an issue.” Tony grinned. “Hey, you up for some omega bonding time tonight? Or would you rather wait a little longer after your heat?”

“Oh, well… I think I can be up for some. Maybe a nap before then would be beneficial. And a proper meal.”

“Of course, whatever you need, sweet omega. It’ll be nice and relaxing, and all three of us—Wanda too if she wants to join, will be all soft when our alphas come to get us.”

“Soft sounds good.”Bruce smiled. “No...soft sounds perfect.”

“Good. we’ll show you exactly why omega bonding time is important.” Clint smiled.

“It’s not as good as spending a heat with your alpha, but it’s still pretty damn good,” Tony said, moving to hug one of Bruce’s arms with a smile.

“Oh, I doubt anything can beat spending a heat with your alpha,” Bruce responded.

“That is true, but omega bonding time isn’t about showing up our alphas. It’s about relaxing, being spoiled, and feeling safe without an alpha around.” Clint shrugged, “Sure, we do sometimes do some sexy stuff with each other, but the effect of omega on omega is far different than alpha on omega.”

"You know, I've wanted to cuddle with you guys for a long time. You both just felt so safe to me, but as a beta, I didn't feel it was appropriate." Bruce sighed, relaxing into the feeling of his friends being close.

Clint shook his head, “You told us you were an omega, so we were going to treat you as an omega even if Wanda hadn’t been able to undo what Hydra did to you. And our alphas both knew and agreed that if we wanted to invite you to our bonding times, that we were free to do so.”

"We would have accepted you for cuddles any time you asked," Tony said, moving to wrap his arms around Bruce in a hug.

Bruce made a happy noise as Tony hugged him.

“You never have to be afraid to be yourself around us, Bruce.” Clint smiled, joining the hug.

“Well. looks like our omegas are having a nice time over there.” Nat chuckled, glancing over at the three before turning back to James and Steve. “Think they’re gossiping about us?”

"Undoubtedly," James replied. "The omegas always gossip about us after heats. There's just one more to gossip with now."

Steve smiled as he looked at the group of omegas. "How was Bruce? Did he take everything well?"

“He was a little scared and emotional at first. The heat hit him hard and fast, and I know even young omegas about to present usually get a preheat to ease them into it, and he didn’t get that. It was hard for me to keep my own instincts under control so I could calm him down enough for him to realize he’ll be fine and I’d take care of him, but I managed it. Once he was less afraid and more calm about his situation he became adorably clingy. When Clint dropped off absorbent pads for us he nearly came with me to the door like a monkey on my back.” she smiled fondly.

“Glad to hear he relaxed. Clint and Tony were worried, but so were the rest of us, since we figured everything would hit all at once.”

“The poor thing had to take my knot five times before his body seemed to calm down to what seemed like a normal level for a heated omega. I wish Hydra had never gotten their grubby hands on his nature. He should have had a natural presentation when he was younger and his body could handle it better.” she sighed, shaking her head, “There were times I was unsure of how to help him. But we got through it all. I just hope his next heat is normal for him.”

“He looks extremely happy,” Steve said. “Even if his heats aren’t quite normal for a while, I think that as long as he’s with you, he’ll be happy. Hell, he seems happy just to be the omega he always knew he was.”

“It’s nice for me too...his scent isn’t muffled anymore, and he even tastes better, like somehow even that was being blocked and I hadn’t realized it until now. There were times I couldn’t tear myself away from his neck. I wonder if one of the marks I left will silver...Didn’t see any silvering when his heat broke and we gave him a check-over to make sure he was okay.”

“I’d be surprised if there isn’t a mark,” James spoke up. If you bit him multiple times, I bet at least one of them took.”

“Marks usually silver in a few hours.” she shrugged, “So maybe we just weren’t lucky this heat and I’ll have to try again in a few months when his next heat hits.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind you marking up his neck again,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Tony still loves it when I do. I don’t know why Bruce would be different now.”

“I know he wouldn’t mind it, I just...I want everyone to know he’s mine. To see my mark on him, to smell me mixed into his scent...I couldn’t have that before, but now I can and I want to see my mark on him so prettily whenever I hold him close. Being bonded is something we both have wanted for so long.”

“He’ll carry your mark eventually. It won’t be much longer, and who knows, maybe there’s a mark that took hold already, you just couldn’t see it yet because it takes a bit for marks to silver over.”

“Still, your mark took on Tony first heat together, and James didn’t even need to wait for one of Clint’s heats. Bruce and I have waited so long just to be able to hope…” She sighed, “Guess I’m a little jealous.”

“Marks take differently for different people,” James reassured. “You and Bruce are a special couple, so the time and place your mark silvers on his neck will be just as special.”

“I know...I just...it would look so pretty on his neck as he lay in our nest in the glow from the fireplace…”

"You could always try to mark outside of a heat. You never know, it might be able to work for you two like it worked for Clint and I."

“We’re already beyond lucky that Wanda was able to unblock Bruce’s presentation. I doubt we’ll get another miracle such as that, though I very well do intend to try my best to get my bite to take on his pretty neck.”

"He probably wants that mark as much as you do. It'll be a nice day when your mark does take."

“It’s amazing what being able to share heat does to an alpha.” She sighed suddenly, gaze back on the three omegas, “I thought I would do anything to protect him before, but now...it’s so much stronger. That’s happened to you two, as well? Everything you felt for your omegas intensified after that first shared heat?”

“Oh absolutely. You’re so connected after that first heat that everything intensifies so quickly, you almost feel sick. Everything about your omega is so much more intense.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s what we call true love,” Steve said, smiling.

“I hope it’s the same for the omegas. It’s a nice feeling to be so...in love. Practically bursting with it.” She smiled, “Bruce is moving in with me at the inn. Now that he’s presented he’s no longer shy about who knows about us.”

“Glad to hear it,” the blond spoke. “Hope you two get settled in nicely.”

She nodded, pouring herself some coffee, “So, did we miss anything while we were locked away in our own little heat-scented haze?”

"Pietro and Phil went over to Oakridge to find details on Hydra. Turns out the notary in that town is working for Hydra. Fury knows about Hydra and is waiting for the right moment to plan an attack, which I strongly suggested he let our pack help out with that but he hasn't gotten back to me on that yet." Steve sighed. "Basically we have a bunch of profiles on Hydra people and a wall preventing us from hunting them down in the form of the man who keeps us law-abiding citizens."

“I’ll go have a word with him. He respects you, but I’ll may have more sway in getting him to let us help. I’m very convincing.” Nat smirked.

“We know you are, and this is why we love having you around,” James said with his own smirk.

“I’ll go later today. I think those three have already made cuddle plans, so I’m sure Bruce will be occupied.”

“No doubt,” Steve said, sitting back in his chair. “Tony and Clint like to look each other over after heats to make sure they’re okay, so I’m sure that’s exactly what they’re going to do with Bruce later.”

“Sweet omegas.” Nat smiled, looking over at the three. Clint had stretched out over the other two’s laps like an overgrown cat or...puppy. Clint seemed more like a puppy than a cat. If any of those three were a cat, it’d be Tony who was lazily batting his fingers at a lock of Clint’s hair that was stubbornly sticking up and out of place more than the rest. Bruce was smiling softly, relaxed as he spoke about whatever topic the three were discussing. They made such a pretty picture together.

Nat tapped Steve’s arm, not taking her eyes off the omegas, “I hope you have paper and charcoal because I want you to draw that.”

“You know I always have paper and charcoal on me,” Steve stated, grabbing them out of his pocket and unwrapping the charcoal delicately. “I can make a small drawing, since I don’t have a bigger paper with me.”

“That’s fine, our omegas just look so content right now, I want to keep the sight.” She chuckled, “I’m sure the two of you wouldn’t mind keeping it, either.”

“Not at all,” James agreed. “Work your magic, Stevie.”

The blond alpha chuckled as he started sketching, glancing between the omegas and the paper often. “Maybe we should have it framed, so it’s preserved for a while.”

“I’m sure we’ll do something like that.” Nat said, propping her feet up on Steve’s lap and leaning back against James’ side.

“Best way to preserve the moment,” James said as he brought up his arm to rest on Nat’s shoulder.

“We’re lucky to have Steve’s skills for this.” Nat chuckled, sipping her coffee.

“We’re lucky that artistic skill got passed down. It’s nice to have someone close again that I can watch draw. It’s relaxing.”

“Seems to feel like I’m just like him—only bigger.” Steve chuckled, glancing over at James, “All your stories of him remind me of myself. It’s kind of amazing how much I take after him.”

“You’re telling me. It’s been surreal seeing you everyday and seeing my brother as an alpha. I have to remind myself you’re not him sometimes, but you make it awfully hard to believe that.” James smirked and lightly punched Steve’s arm, the one he wasn’t using to draw with.

Steve laughed, “Hey, I wouldn’t mind a brother.”

“We’re related already, we might as well be brothers, rather than you being a descendant of mine…”

“It’s hard thinking of you as a great-great uncle when you look so close to my age.”

“That’s what happens when Hydra fucks up you and your body. Weird shit happens and you end up looking the same age as your great-great nephew.”

“Your omega certainly doesn’t mind that part of it.” Nat chuckled.

"At this point, I don't mind it either, except of course the part of it that is fact that Hydra was testing on me. But I'm happy I'm like this now. I have a huge and loving family pack, and I have the most amazing mate I could ever ask for. My life now… I'd dare to say, it's better than it's ever been."

“We’re happy to have you here with us, too. The pack wouldn’t be the same without you.” Nat said, pinching James’ cheek.

"The pack probably wouldn't exist like this without me."

“That might be half true.”

"I think it's more accurate to say that Clint is the one responsible for bringing this pack together," Steve spoke up. "And without Clint, we certainly wouldn't be all together like this unless we were out drinking."

“I think you’re right, Rogers.” Nat chuckled, “We had a bit of a friendship between a fair few of us, but we hadn’t formed  _ pack _ at all until after Clint stumbled into town.”

"We're the family he's wanted since his poor mother died. He's absolutely responsible for bringing us together."

“We’ll have to make sure it stays that way.” Barney said, walking in and glancing around before inviting himself to sit at the table with the three other alphas, choosing the empty seat next to Steve.

"Hello, Barney," Steve greeted, glancing up from his drawing. 

"Having a nice day?" Nat asked with a smile.

Barney shrugged, “I think an annoying little brother of mine snuck into my room last night to steal all my blankets and hide them in my wardrobe. Woke up freezing.”

"Sounds like Clint," James said while glancing over at his omega. "That must have been where he ran off to last night."

“He always would pull pranks on me back before he presented as an omega.” the older brother chuckled, “I thought he’d outgrown such things.”

“This  _ is _ Clint we’re talking about. He likes to have fun, especially now that he’s out of the grasp of his father.”

“Sure, but I thought his idea of fun was things like that omega cuddle pile that’s happening over there, not stealing my blankets during the night...though I’m grateful it’s winter so he can’t catch frogs to set loose in my bed again.”

“Oh lord, he put frogs in your bed?” Nat laughed, along with James and Steve, who lightly chuckled. “That must have been wild to wake up to.”

“I guess I’m lucky he hasn’t decided to put snow in our nest yet,” James spoke up, smiling.

“That nest is  _ his  _ nest. I’m sure you’re safe from any pranks that would cause him discomfort.” Barney pointed out. “He might put a frog in your boots, though.”

“I’ll keep an eye out then, or ears rather. Frogs tend to be loud when they’re agitated.”

“Of course, it could be possible he only pranks you because you’re his brother.” Nat pointed out, “He hasn’t pranked any of us since he’s been here.”

“We’re all his family now,” Steve pointed out. “We may soon be targets if he’s started up his pranks with his brother again.”

“Maybe, or maybe it’s just his way of showing his brother that he still cares for him.” Nat shrugged.

“Tough love, I suppose,” Barney said with a sigh.

“It’s tough sometimes, but siblings can be your best friends other times,” James said. “Stevie was that for me. I mean, yeah he was adopted, but anyone could have told us we were related by blood. We acted like each other a lot. Little punk got into trouble a lot, but I loved him a lot. Always told him that he didn’t need to compete with me or my sister for love. We all loved him...”

The alpha shook his head and sighed. “Anyways, Clint loves you, and that’s why he does what he does.”

“Yeah,” Barney sighed, leaning back in his seat, “He’s a little shit. But I can’t help but love him.”

“He’s the most loveable person I’ve met since Stevie,” James said with a lovesick smile towards his omega.

“I don’t know...have you met my Bruce?” Nat smirked.

"You two  _ clearly  _ haven't met Tony," Steve interjected, also with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you're all so infatuated with your omegas, it hurts," Barney groaned out.

“You’ll understand once you fall in love.” Nat waved his comment off.

“Sure, if that ever happens after all the bad shit I’ve done.”

“Stay positive, I found love,” James reassured. “Found it after decades of being this ghost that everyone was scared of. Now look at me.”

“I’d rather not live under a curse just to get lucky in finding love.”

"My point was that you might not be alone forever," James said with a sigh.

“You say that but—”

Barney was cut off when a pillow smacked into the side of his face. “Even idiot big brothers can find love!” Clint called out at him before settling back in with the other two omegas.

James smirked and chuckled. "Even your brother thinks you can find love, and you just told us he pranks you."

“And calls me an idiot, apparently.”

"Lovingly, of course," Steve said. 

“He’s such a brat.” Barney sighed, an amused smile curling his lips.

"All the omegas are brats," James said. "Tony and Clint get up to so much mischief, I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually brought Bruce into it as well."

“Or, Bruce would be a good influence on them.” Nat shrugged.

“Three mischievous omegas under one roof at any given time? We best hope we aren’t targets of their mischief.”

“They’re my perfect angels. They would never. Unless I point them at someone.” Nat smirked, “Which is my personal back-up plan if Fury doesn’t listen to reason when I visit him later.”

“They’ll quickly take care of any problem we have,” Steve said in agreement of Nat’s statement.

“You really think they can do that? I mean, I never met this Fury guy, but if Steve can’t convince him, and you can’t...you think three omegas can?” Barney asked.

“Facing multiple omegas head on is a lot harder than you might imagine, especially if they have their minds set on something,” James spoke up.

“Omegas are so cute and submissive and gentle so much of the time that people forget how vicious they can be.” Nat agreed, “They are the final line of defence, traditionally. If something is threatening a family pack, the alphas take up arms, if they fall, the betas assist, and if they also fall, it’s up to the omegas to protect the children, and they do so with their whole souls. If they don’t feel safe, if they feel that their loved ones aren’t safe, they have their own fangs to bear, and they are very efficient. In our case, members of our pack are targets of this Hydra pack. They are allowing us alphas to take the lead and they help where they can but stay submissive. But if we point them at something that could help us greatly and let them loose to get it, they will succeed. That’s part of their nature, and also why you never want to piss off an omega.”

"Absolutely never piss off an omega unless you're willing to get your ass beat. You won't win against a pissed omega."

“I never heard that before.” Barney admitted, “Of course...I was raised by my father who thought omegas were nothing but weak low-life whores…I didn’t believe that, but I did….think they were weak and needed alpha protection… Whenever Clint would fight against my insistence on taking him into my protection and back home, I thought he was just trying to be something he wasn’t.”

“Omegas are very independent,” Steve said. “I think it’s really us alphas who need them around to keep us sane.”

“We’re lucky they want us around and let us get all protective of them.” Nat hummed.

“They could easily survive without us and be happy with it. Well… to a certain point, anyways.” Steve sat back from his drawing and held it up. It wasn’t quite finished, but a good sketch was in, and he knew he could easily finish the drawing without needing reference.

Nat grabbed it and smiled, “It’s looking so good! Look, James.” she handed the sketch over so he could see.

Taking the drawing, James smiled, remembering his brother’s drawings. “It looks amazing, Steve… I swear your style is nearly the same as Stevie’s was.”

Steve chuckled, “I have his old sketchbooks. Used to look through them as a kid and I taught myself to draw by studying them and trying to replicate his drawings. After a while I was able to start drawing from life, but I suppose his style has shaped my own in some big ways.”

“Makes me happy to see that more than just his artistic skill has been passed down to you.”

Steve smiled, taking back the sketch, “I also got his talent for picking fights with guys bigger than me. At least before I bulked out and became one of the largest alphas in Winterbrook.”

"Sounds like the little punk," James said with a laugh. "Don't give me a reason to start calling you a punk as well."

Steve gave a smug grin, “Talk to Tony, he knows I’m an angel.”

"Oh I highly doubt that," Nat laughed. "Have you seen yourself? I know for a fact you are far from an angel when you're alone with Tony."

“I’m using his own word.” Steve insisted. “Tony calls me an angel so obviously I must be.”

“I’m sure he calls you an angel right after you've given him a nice time in his nest and he’s in the afterglow of it all.”

“He’s called me it before all that, too. So you can’t claim it’s the effects of my knot.”

"It's probably because of how angelic you look with your golden hair and the candles in your bedroom illuminating it," James joked.

“I trust my omega’s judgment.” Steve stated stubbornly, flicking part of his breakfast pastry at James. It hit his ear.

"Your omega will always call you an angel," James countered, picking up the piece of food and flicking it back at Steve with a smirk.

“Does yours call you that?” Steve countered, tossing it back.

“Children! No food fights!” Nat huffed, grabbing the pastry bit before James could pick it out of his shirt folds and throw it back again.

James huffed, though he kept his smirk. "My omega calls me alpha in situations like that."

“Therefore I’m the only angel here!” Steve grinned triumphantly.

“Lord almighty...why…” Barney groaned.

"You're far from an angel, especially if you're a punk like Stevie was." James got up and ruffed up some of Steve's hair playfully.

“Hey! I’m not like your omega; I like my hair combed!” Steve protested.

"Too bad, I'm here to mess it up. Makes you look like you've been out on an adventure, or you've had a long day in the smithy."

“Or like I was just riding you hard into our nest!” Tony called out with a smirk. Making Steve’s face turn a deep red.

James and Nat laughed, the two continuing to tease Steve before they settled down and went back to eating the pastries they had. Steve went back to drawing, pausing every once in a while to eat or drink. With the drawing being smaller than what the alpha usually created, it wasn’t going to take long to finish it, so it was only about another hour before Steve sat back again and held up his drawing to what he saw in front of him. Nearly identical, which was quite impressive. The drawing was passed around to the others while Steve finished his pastry and drink.

“You really have talent,  _ angel- _ boy.” Nat smiled before getting up and running her fingers through Steve’s hair to comb the locks back for him, “I’m going to go have a word with Fury.”

“Good luck with that,” Steve said, running his own hand through his hair. “He seemed pretty set in his ways about this investigation.”

“You just got charcoal streaked through your golden locks.” She teased, “And don’t worry about it. I’ll get him to agree—or I’ll sic the omegas on him. Either way, we’ll be in.”

“Maybe he just needs all three omegas in our pack to visit him all at once,” Steve said, chuckling.

“That’s why it’s my back-up plan. Maybe Wanda will join them for another layer of omega intimidation.”

“I’m sure she’d be up to it. The omegas stick together like glue, so if one of them wants to cause trouble, they all will pack together to make trouble. Mischievous little things.”

“Adorable little terrors.” Nat agreed before leaving.

* * *

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

“Good news!” Nat announced as she entered the drawing room where a fair number of their pack was already gathered, “We do not have to resort to plan B.”

“Plan B?” Clint frowned at her from where he sat on a fluffy rug by the fire, surrounded by pillows. Tony, Bruce, and Wanda with him in the mini-nest, each going over more documents taken from Hydra in hopes of finding something that had been missed the first time they were looked over.

“Sending you omegas at Fury.” She said, flopping down in a cair with a grin, “No way he would have been able to tell a pack of omegas ‘no’. But never mind that. He and his pack are going to join us for our meeting tonight to exchange information and to start strategizing.”

"That's a relief," Steve said with a smile, sipping on a cup of coffee. "maybe we'll get this ball rolling sooner rather than later."

"The sooner we can take out Hydra, the better," James spoke up from his spot at the table, where he was looking over the profile of Arnim Zola.

“There’s hot tea and coco if you want any.” Tony spoke up, “Why don’t you relax while we wait. You’re probably exhausted.”

Bruce blushed, “Tony! You said you wouldn’t—”

“What? She was off dealing with Fury’s stubborn ass. That’s exhausting work.” Tony shrugged him off with a smirk.

Nat smirked as she took a seat at the table with the others. “I see the omegas have shared lots of juicy info amongst themselves,” she said loud enough for the omegas to hear.

“Can’t say I blame them.” Phil said, pushing aside a stack of documents that he had in front of him, “They’re absolutely smitten with their alphas, and why speak of the weather when one of them just had his first heat.”

“Even Wanda joined them for omega time today.” Pietro said, “Which is good. She’s gone without for far too long. It’s good she has other omegas around her, now.”

"We're glad to have her in our pack," Steve said. "And we're glad to have you as well. You've helped us a great deal already, and your sister has helped a number of us with making daily life just a little more comfortable."

“Having a pack...is nice. We haven't had one in far too long. It’s only been the two of us trying to survive and take out Hydra whenever possible.” 

"We're glad we have you guys a pack."

"If you find yourselves traveling away, you're always welcome back," Thor insisted.

“I hope we choose to settle down after this.” he shrugged.

“Sirs,” Jarvis said, entering the room, “Constable Fury and some of his people are here. Shall I show them in?”

“Yeah, send them in.” Tony spoke up.

The butler bowed his head and left once more.

Wanda set down the documents she had been going through and leaned over to tap Clint’s shoulder to get his attention.

“I wanted to talk to you before any potential battle with Hydra.” she said.

Clint blinked at her, “About?”

“I want to teach you to enchant your arrows.”

“Enchant them? To what? Hit true? They don’t need magic to do that.”

“Oh, no, no,” she waved it off, “To be something more than just sharp and pointy. To capture lightning and deposit it into whomever you hit, or to catch fire when they hit. That way they do more damage and you won’t have to worry about using more than one on a single target as much. It’d make the battle a little more to our favor.”

“And you want to teach me? Not just magic them yourself beforehand?”

“You do have some magic of your own, Clint, they would serve you better if it is your own magic enhancing them. Plus you could enchant as you go if need be.”

“Hu, I guess that would be useful. Sure, I guess you can teach me, or try at least. My mom’s spells never worked for me.”

“Everyone’s magic works slightly differently. What worked for her, might not work for anyone else. You could learn her spells, but you first need to learn how your magic is wielded so you could adapt them to fit your style.”

“And you can teach me?”

“I can help you discover it. Then I can teach you spells and enchantments.”

Clint nodded, “Alright. I’ll bite. I’m open to learning something that could help free my alpha from Hydra for good.”

“Good. We’ll start tonight before dinner.”

As soon as Wanda had spoken, Fury walked in with a couple people he had promised he would be talking to. Both were women, one a beta with short brown hair, the other an alpha with long blonde hair, both looking capable of kicking some ass if they needed to.

“Well, seems like everyone is already here,” Fury spoke as he and his two tagalongs. “I hope we aren’t late.”

“We haven't even had tea yet.” Tony spoke up before waving his hand randomly about the room, “Please find whatever seat you find most comfortable for this, though I must insist that the nest is omega only right now.”

Nodding, Fury gestured for his companions to take seats that weren’t in the nest, not that either woman needed to be in the nest. They were complete strangers to the family pack.

“Let me introduce these two,” the male alpha said as he sat down. “The beta is Maria Hill, basically my right hand. Sharon Carter is the alpha. She does most of my dirty work when my life is on the line.”

“Carter,” James said out loud. “I knew a Carter. Peggy. She was my brother’s wife.”

“Same relation,” Sharon responded. “We’re family in some sort of way, and the same goes for Steve.”

“I have another contact coming along in a bit,” Fury butted back in. “She’s been doing some research for me outside of the town.”

“We’ll be glad to have her,” Steve spoke up.

“We’re glad to have anyone helping to smash Hydra out of existence.” Bruce muttered, hitting a fist into his palm.

“The more of us there are, the better,” Fury said with a nod. “So catch us up on details we may not have picked up.”

“Here’s everything we can compile so far.” Phil said, pulling out a journal he’d organized everything into for ease of double-checking things. He handed it to Maria who took it and started scanning over everything. When she came to new information, she announced it for her companions so they could be aware.

“So this Zola guy really is who we thought he was,” Sharon stated after Maria had announced details. “We suspected he was a higher up member of Hydra, but judging by his profile, it almost sounds like he’s second in command.”

“He’d be a difficult opponent to take down,” Fury said with some concern in his voice. 

“The sooner he gets taken down, the better it is for all of us,” James spoke up, sounding a bit tense.

“As far as I’m concerned, Zola’s my number one target. As long as he’s taken down, I’m happy. Anything further is just a bonus. And I like bonuses.” Clint said firmly. “No one curses my mate and gets away with it.”

“Or your brother?” Barney spoke up.

Clint shrugged, “Sure?”

“Brat.”

“We can deal with anyone else later, I just want Zola gone from this earth,” James spoke again. “I’m gonna kill him, if it's the last thing I do.”

“We don’t want to get you killed as well, Bucky,” Steve said gently. “But I agree that Zola needs to die. We won’t rest until he’s gone.”

“It could happen sooner than you think.” a blond woman in the doorway said as she walked in. Most everyone knew her to be Fury’s second in command in law enforcement; Carol Danvers. The alpha moved to stand next to Fury, her hand resting on his shoulder before she spoke up again, “I’ve found out that at the end of the month during the new moon this cell of Hydra agents will be meeting up at their ritual site. They will all be there for it, and we need to stop their ritual early. It’s a big one, and they need human sacrifices. But their soldier isn’t collecting souls in the storms at all so they are being forced to do things manually.”

She glanced over at Clint and frowned, “Young Mister Barton is their primary choice for the sacrifice, but they will take anyone they can get their hands on if it comes down to it.”

A heavy silence filled the room, apart from the possessive growl that erupted from James’s throat. News that Clint was meant to be a Hydra sacrifice, for good reason, did not settle well with the family pack, especially Clint’s alpha. 

“Zola is going to die by my hands before he can even comprehend what’s happening,” the alpha snarled out, the wind picking up slightly outside.

Clint glanced out the window before pushing himself up and hurrying over to James, settling in his lap and purring, “I’m safe, alpha, I’m right here where you can hold me close. It’s okay.” he soothed gently.

James remained agitated with Clint in his lap, but he let out a huff and made himself calm down before he caused a storm to pop up.

"Carol, glad you could join us," Steve spoke up while James was being soothed. "Sounds like you've been busy with unfortunate findings."

“It’s what I do.” she shrugged.

“Why would they want Clint of all people?” Barney asked.

Carol sighed, “The ritual is one they hope will reset their soldier without them having to start from scratch. Wipe his mind and turn him into a puppet to continue his so-called job until the spring when they can track him down and enforce the curse. They think that using his mate as the sacrifice would cause the ritual’s effect to be much stronger than if they were to use anyone else, plus it would get rid of the one person able to break through the curse just by being around him. Seeing as they have to do a live sacrifice regardless, they figure they could take advantage of the very thing that has been putting them at a disadvantage.”

Wanda nodded, “It would make sense.”

“But I thought they were looking at Steve as some sort of upgrade?” Tony asked.

Wanda shrugged, “Just because they have plans for another soldier doesn’t mean they want to have their current one taken away. James is still useful to them. And the intel my brother and I got on their plans were not completely detailed. They implied replacing James with Steve, but maybe they need James in order to do that. Some dark magic does involve…. _ splicing _ things together into one. But that’s just a guess.”

Carol nodded, “I agree that is very possible.”

“We can’t keep everyone safe from Hydra,” James sighed. “That’s the difficult part. Any one of us heads to the frontline to fight them and we’re an easy target for them in seconds.”

“That is why we make sure to have a plan.” Pietro shrugged, “Plans don’t always go accordingly, but it’s always better to have one than not.”

“We’d better have a damn good plan if we’re gonna protect ourselves from an entire army of magic wielders while we fight them without as much magic,” James muttered.

“We just need to think this out, and we now have four extra people to help us think it out,” Steve reassured. 

“We have some other members of our team who aren’t here now.” Carol said, “They’re busy with some tasks Nick and I sent them out on. Including them, and those with magic I sense in this room, I think we stand a chance magic-wise.”

“Well, I have magic apparently, but I’ve no idea how to use it.” Clint spoke up. “Wanda wants to teach me a few things to help but I won’t be nearly as strong as she is with magic when the new moon is upon us.

“A bit of magic training honestly wouldn’t hurt,” Steve said, crossing his arms across his chest. “The more those of us who have it can keep it under control, the better.”

“Victor, Stephen, and I will help with magic training as much as we can.” Carol said.

“As will I,” Wanda spoke up. “I will at least train Clint. We need to unlock his magic somehow, and I already promised I’d help him with that.”

“The only real help the rest of us can give is brute strength, speed, and guns, so I think a bit of training for the rest of us couldn't hurt,” Happy suggested.

“Some of you are also good at strategy.” Tony said, eyeing Steve, “So the strategy guys should be in charge of the plan.”

“So we have a general idea of what to do,” Fury said. “Then we should split up into our specific groups. Magic, combat, strategy. Train, make plans, and do it all quickly because that ritual is coming up quickly and we don’t have a second to lose.”

Carol turned to look at Tony, “Is there a room we can use for magic training? Normally such things are done outside, but we don’t want Hydra to see what we are up to. We need a space where it won’t matter if there are damages.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I have a room off my workshop where I test the things I build. It’s already a mess, a few holes in the walls from magic won’t make much a difference.”

"Those of us who will train in combat will reside in the stables and barn," Thor declared while getting to his feet. "Hydra will not be snooping unless they get right up to the barn or stables. They will be dealt with easily when they are spotted."

“Those of us left to strategize will remain here in this room, if that is alright, Stark.” Fury stated.

Tony waved him off, “Knock yourselves out. This room is already dedicated to Hydra research and discussions. He frowned then, “But I don’t know which group I should be in, myself…I build things, I don’t fight or strategize or use magic...”

"You could stay here with me," Bruce said with a smile. "You can help think of weapons or new inventions that could keep us safe. Plus we can talk science stuff."

“Sure. Though our types of science does differ. I have no idea about body science. Plus we can continue to cuddle! Alas, our sweet Clint and Wanda will be leaving and missing out.” Tony said dramatically.

"We'll be just outside of you need to drag us back to the nest," Wanda said with a smile. "You know we'll come back as soon as possible."

"Exactly," Bruce agreed, "so we can get some extra cuddle time in while talking science stuff, both mechanical and bodily… uh, if you want, that is…"

“You two enjoy your science.” Nat hummed, kissing the top of Bruce’s head as she passed, “I'll be in the combat training group if you need me, omega.”

Bruce purred at the affection, watching Nat go before turning his attention back to Tony. “We better listen in on the strategy group. They’ll give us some good ideas for weapons and such.”

“And ideas for any medical jargon you may need to make sure you have ready. We can’t expect there to not be injuries.” Tony nodded.

Clint got up with Wanda, “Guess I’ll see you guys later. Off to learn magic or whatever.”

“Be safe, don’t accidentally curse yourself,” Tony said with a smile and a wink. 

“I don’t work with curses, he won’t be learning any from me.” Wanda reassured.

“Curses are a dark magic that requires death to strengthen them. Otherwise they are very fleeting and weak.” Carol stated, “There is no way to accidentally curse anyone, it’s always deliberate. We’ll stick to teaching him enchantments and protection charms, as he’ll need for battle.”

“Death?” James asked with a slightly concerned tone. “We figured out I didn’t die when I was cursed. Not all curses require death, I’m sure.”

“Your death wasn’t needed to curse you, but the deaths of others. You were on a battlefield when you were cursed, death was all around you, and it would have been all too easy to weave some very strong, very dark curses into you.” Wanda shook her head, “Which is also why we should try to not flat-out kill Hydra members if we can avoid it. At least until the more powerful users are taken out. Otherwise they could use their own fallen members as sacrifices for spells or to complete their ritual.”

“We’ll need to take Zola down first, along with anyone else that appears to have more power than the simple followers.” Fury stated. “The low level members wear yellow and green robes. The higher ranks wear black. It’s a place to start with our strategizing once everyone splits off into their groups to get out of our hair.”

“You don’t have any hair to get into in the first place!” Tony giggled.

A small bout of laughter rolled through the room before people split off in their groups, leaving the group discussing strategies in the original room. Bruce and Tony remained in their nest while they listened and made suggestions.

* * *

“So!” Clint said, flopping back in the nest with James after yet another long day of training, “I think Wanda and that Victor Shade guy will be courting by the end of all this. The flirting between the two of them is getting so strong as they compare their magic whatevers. Meanwhile, I am now able to make my arrows explode upon impact. Kinda caused a little tiny fire, but Stephen put it out quickly.”

“At least you didn’t set yourself on fire,” James said with a sigh. “So you really think Wanda and Victor are gonna end up together?”

“Yup. They’re so cute in their own sort of way. It’s not like Tony and Steve, or Bruce and Nat, or you and me. But they work.”

“I agree. I hope they stick together after how much time they’ve been spending together. It’d be a shame to see them walk away from each other.”

“Pietro seems to like him, too. That’s nice that Wanda won’t have to deal with her brother not liking the guy she’s courting. Or, possibly will be courting. Whatever.” he shrugged, “So how's combat practice going for you muscle guys?”

"Worked up a nice sweat today. I wish you were there to watch." James smirked as he filled his head to kiss the mark on Clint's neck.

“Mm, I can smell it on you. We should get a bath together tomorrow.”

"But until then?" The hand James had resting on Clint's shoulder moved down a bit.

“Oh, are we a frisky alpha tonight?”

"Well, the past few days have been busy with all this training and preparing to fight Hydra. We have some good downtime now, so i figured we could do a little something if you're up for it."

“Of course, Alpha.” Clint purred happily. “It has been too long, after all.”

“I agree,” James said while shifting closer. “Haven’t been able to do much recently because of your leg, but I think it’s healed enough to get a little rough.”

“I am walking around without a cane, now.” Clint agreed, wrapping his arms around James, “Which is good seeing as the fight we’re getting ready for is soon.”

“Very soon…” James sighed and buried his face in Clint’s neck. “I’m a bit worried about it…”

“I think we all are.”

“We could lose members of our family pack. I think that’s the part that’s the hardest to come to terms with. Plus there’s the whole situation of Hydra wanting to use you as a sacrifice to get me under their control again. This entire thing is stressful.”

“Steve said that they want me positioned up in a tree above everything. That way I won’t be easy for Hydra to get to, and I have a good view of everything to rain down my magic chaos arrows on them. You won’t have to worry so much about me. And hopefully, we won’t lose anyone.”

“I’ve seen friends die before, and sure it was painful, but with our family pack, I can’t imagine what it’ll be like if any of us dies… We’re so close at this point that were nearly connected through some mystical bond. I’m not worried about losing friends at this point. I’m worried about losing family.” Sighing, James looked up at Clint. “And I’m extremely worried to lose you.”

“I’ll be in a tree like some sort of bird, and Fury’s having more of his people joining in who will be meeting us when the time comes. There’ll be many people watching everyone’s back. I need to believe that’ll make the difference between any of our pack being lost…”

The brunet nodded. “I know. I need to believe it too. We’ve been training, we’ve had people on the inside. We’re as ready as we’re gonna be, and I need to have faith in that.”

“Faith and a little time to destress before the new moon.” Clint kissed his cheek, “and we were about to do something for that before we got distracted.”

“Yes, we were.” James smiled and brought Clint closer for a kiss, one hand moving to the blond’s back and lightly trailing down it.

Clint shifted closer, pressing himself along James’ body as his fingers moved to start tugging the alpha’s clothes loose.

“You wanna undress me, or should I put on a show of it,” James asked in a low voice after they kissed for a bit.

“Me!” Clint grinned, still tugging things loose until he could strip items off his mate and toss them aside without any thought as to where it’d land. His shirt ended up on the floor, vest hanging off the edge of the nest, and finally, his slacks, once tugged free of long legs, found their resting place on the table.

Laughing, the brunet started striping Clint in about the same energetic fashion as the blond had done. It really had been too long since they were able to just have some time alone to not worry about anything other than how quickly they could undress each other. Clearly it was that kind of night, and James was more than willing to get things started as quickly as possible. He was certainly a frisky alpha that night, as Clint had so fondly called him.

“Hey! James, guess what!” Clint suddenly said, his eyes sparkling, “First time doing this all the way with your new arm!”

“You’re absolutely right, which means I can do this now.” James shifted around so his legs were on either side of Clint’s hips, and in one swift movement, he grabbed the blond’s wrists and held them above his head. 

“That you can. Much easier for you to manhandle me into any position you want, too.” Clint purred.

“You like me manhandling you, omega?”

“Don’t see why I wouldn’t. It’s sexy.”

James crooned happily. "So do you want me to pick a position then?"

“Yup. Test that arm out however you want, alpha. We’ll feel good either way.”

“Great,” James said enthusiastically. He immediately shifted Clint around until the omega was presenting for his alpha. The brunet didn’t even wait for a response from the blond before he moved his flesh hand to wrap around Clint’s cock, stroking it teasingly.

Clint let out a moan, shifting his legs slightly further apart, “Seems you know exactly what you wanted tonight.” he teased.

“You could say I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” James made a slow stroke before returning to his previous pace.

“Hmmm…” Clint moaned, rolling his hips into James’ hand “Been thinking about what you wanna do with your other hand, alpha?”

“Been thinking about that quite a bit, if I’m being honest.” Moving his other hand, James ran a teasing finger over Clint’s hole.

Clint’s breath hitched and he relaxed his body in anticipation. This was going to feel different with fingers made of metal, so he was understandably nervous, but he wanted to give it a try.

“Just please let me know if this hurts… I don’t want to pinch you or anything.” Slowly, and very cautiously, the brunet worked a finger into Clint.

“I’ll be completely honest wi— _ ohh _ …” Clint closed his eyes, melting down into the nest while keeping his lower half in position. Bucky’s fingers were harsh and unyielding, but they were also smoothe and slid with surprising ease into his slick hole.

“That sounds promising,” James nearly moaned out, his body getting excited from hearing Clint moan out. He dared to pull his finger out a tad, just to test if it felt comfortable going the other way.

Clint’s breath was shaky before he responded, “Yeah...I think I like this.”

James crooned happily. "Two hands are so useful now," he joked while inserting another finger, getting it coated in slick.

Clint moaned out louder, spreading his legs more as he pressed himself back onto the fingers, “S’good…”

The alpha pushed his two fingers in as far as possible while subconsciously moving his hips forward as well.

“These are so nice,” Clint slid his hand back until his fingers brushed against James’ cock, teasing the sensitive skin, “But this is still my favorite.”

"Don't want my fingers anymore?" James asked, shifting his hips forward to get more of Clint's hand on his cock.

“I’m not in heat, I can handle more teasing. Just letting you know.” Clint moaned out.

"I know you can handle more teasing," James said as he spread his fingers out inside Clint. "Just curious if you're getting impatient."

“No more than usual, Alpha.” Clint laughed, the sound mixed with his pleasure.

"Well, I'd like to think we've waited long enough for this to have much more teasing." Removing his fingers, James moved to pull Clint's hips up and against his own, grinding against the blond for a little bit.

Clint nodded eagerly, “Yes, yes alpha, please!”

“How would you feel if I said I wanted the whole mansion to hear you tonight?” James asked, crooning low into Clint’s ear while also lining up the tip of his cock with Clint’s hole.

Clint gave the best shrug he could in the position he’d been maneuvered into, “Not like there’s anyone here who doesn’t know we are together and do, in fact, have sex outside heat periods. Why? Want me to scream for you?”

“Maybe I do. I was actually thinking of attempting a couple rounds tonight.”

“We’ll wake up late if we do, and then even if everyone doesn’t hear us, they’ll still know.”

“Mmm, maybe we shouldn’t keep everyone up all night so more training can be done.” Shrugging, James grabbed Clint’s hips and thrusted forward.

The omega cackled and shrugged again, “I’ll try to be quiet then—no promises.”

“By all means, don’t hesitate to be loud for me.” The alpha settled into a steady rhythm of moving his hips, thrusting his full length into his omega with a smile on his face.

Clint yelped in surprise and gripped the sheets under him.

Both of James’s hands ended up resting at Clint’s hips, pulling back gently every time his own hips moved forward. It was a steady rhythm, one that was almost relaxing in a sort of way. This time was just a moment to be with each other and enjoy the times they had opportunities to be close. James loved those moments, and that turned his actions into more than just needy sex, but sincere love making.

Letting his head tip back, James let out a low groan and a few mumbled words of “I love you”.

Clint gasped and moaned with each thrust he felt, robbing him of the ability to easily form words, so he reached back, his hand moving to his hip and letting his fingers tangle with James’ where they had been gripping. His body trembled with pleasure, eagerly awaiting for the first promise of a knot.

With Clint grabbing his flesh hand, James moved his prosthetic hand off the base of Clint’s hips, slowing in speed for just a moment before he picked up the pace once more, being more balanced after getting used to the new hand positions.

Clint moaned louder, “Alpha!” 

The omega squirmed in place before pushing his front half up and twisting so that he could reach out and pull his alpha in for a kiss.

Smiling, James leaned down to allow Clint the kiss he wanted, and he stayed in that bent position to thrust deeper while crooning softly. 

“James.” Clint moaned against his lips before his breath hitched when his hole caught on the start of a knot.

The alpha grunted, nuzzling into Clint’s neck. “Close,” he muttered in between breaths.

“Ready.” Clint gasped, tilting his head down to expose more of his neck.

James gave a few more thrusts, then his teeth sank into the mark on Clint’s neck and he let out a groan, pushing in as deep as he could go before his knot inflated and locked the two together. He made a few small movements with his hips before he reached his climax.

Clint’s breath caught in his throat, his vision whiting out for a moment of bliss before his body went boneless, sinking down into the nest completely with a satisfied hum, and a fresh wetness that had made itself known between his legs and under his hips. He felt happy and floaty, like nothing in the world could hurt him.

The alpha's hips bucked forward a few times as he came inside his omega, but eventually he settled with his body draped over Clint's and an overall satisfied feeling spreading through his body. Eventually he spoke to break the silence. "Once again, you did good, omega," he purred.

It took a very long few moments before Clint was able to respond, “Alpha did good, too.” He turned his head to the side and gave a smile.

"I'm glad we got to do that again," James said while shifting them onto their sides.

“Doubt we’d deny each other the opportunity.” Clint smirked with a chuckle, simply letting his alpha move them into a better position to cuddle. His limbs were not going to be ready to move on their own for a while, he could tell. It was a great feeling. One he’d only felt while in heat after being knotted just right by his alpha.

“Oh I’m sure there will be no denying the opportunity.” Humming happily, James hugged Clint close to him. “You smell nice,” he said as an afterthought.

Clint snorted, “Doubt it. I’m overdue for a bath. Been too busy learning how to use my magic in helpful ways…”

“I mean I did bite you, so that probably made you smell nicer.”

“It certainly made me floatier.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” James nuzzled Clint’s neck while exhaling slowly. “Makes me feel more connected to you every time.”

“It is your mark. Only you can use it to make me go boneless and soft.” Clint pointed out. And it was true. It was well known that if any other alpha tried to bite, nip, or pinch at an omega’s mating mark that didn’t belong to them, it’d flood the omega’s system with the complete opposite reaction, making the omega very dangerous to deal with. It was a spot only for the omega’s mate to get so close to.

The alpha smiled. “I know. I get so happy every time I have the chance to strengthen our bond.”

Clint hummed, shifting his fingers to touch at his mark. It was smooth on his skin, but tingled lightly under his own touch; a mere shadow of what it felt like to have James touch it. “What does it feel like for you when you touch it or bite it?” Clint wondered out loud. He knew for him it was either a tingle of pleasure or a flood of it into his system until he was floating within himself, completely relaxed and trusting of his alpha.

“Well, touching it feels warm, good, like a blanket that’s been warmed up by a fire,” James explained. “When I bite it, it’s like a whole shock runs through my body that relaxes me but also excites me at the same time.”

Clint smiled at that, glad that it wasn’t just a one-sided thing and the alphas only did it for a display of power—which, okay, so that display of power was attractive as hell, but the fact that they also got something nice from the shared experience was comforting.

He reached down to find James’ natural hand and brought it up to rest on his neck, right over his mark, “You deserve to feel warm after so long in the cold.”

James could just melt into a puddle for all he cared, it was so nice to be touching the omega’s mark  _ and _ be touched by said omega. His crooning, which had been soft before, grew louder the more he curled around Clint. “You don’t know how good it feels to be warm again…”

“Just so you know...you’re welcome to feel warm like this any time you want.” Clint purred back at him softly, “Even if we aren’t alone.”

"You sure? You won't mind me randomly touching your mark?"

“Of course not. You’re my alpha. If anyone else tried, I’d probably bite their hand off, but you...you’re not just anyone, and it’s as much yours as it is mine. It connects us.”

"You know, back when I was in the war, I heard rumours of omegas who also bit their alphas. It was rare, but closely connected couples would both have marks on their necks."

“I never heard of that…” Clint admitted before pausing and then, “...Can we try?”

James smiled."Well, my next comment was going to be suggesting it." 

“It probably works the same as the alpha mark on an omega, right? Gotta happen during sex when the hormones are just right? Probably during your rut has the best chances…”

"Probably. I think my next rut should line up with your next heat, so we can try it then. Perfect time."

“My turn to get all bitey.” Clint grinned, snapping his teeth together.

The alpha laughed. "You excited to show off your fangs for me, omega?"

“I’ll show them off for you any time, alpha.”

"Wanna practice with another round tonight, then? If you feel up to it, that is."

“We’ll see how we feel once my ass lets go of your knot.” Clint grinned, wiggling his hips ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't mind letting you use my arm for practice, honestly," the alpha replied after letting out a groan.

“Please tell me you don’t mean the magical one made of metal.” Clint teased.

"God no, I don't want you to ruin your pretty teeth on my metal arm."

“Just making sure we were on the same page.” Clint laughed.

* * *

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Clint let out a slow breath that he’d been holding as he looked out at the setting sun beyond the snow-covered trees. He gripped his bow tighter and tried to push the nervous fluttering in his stomach down where it would be...less…fluttery. Or something.

It was the evening before the night of the new moon, and the two groups that were working together to take down Hydra had spent the day traveling out near the clearing Hydra would be gathering, covering their tracks as they went, and setting up a small hidden camp. 

It wouldn’t be long before they would get into position to make their attack. Clint would be in the first group to go, needing to situate himself up high in a tree before Hyra began to gather—hopefully before. He didn’t know if he’d be able to get up into position without the risk of snapping branches or falling snow clumps giving him away.

As Clint was mentally preparing himself, the other omegas of the family pack approached him, all of them feeling some sort of restlessness or worry for the coming battle. Tony was the one to catch Clint's attention when they arrived by the blond's side.

"Hey, we figured you'd want some omega company before we do this whole thing," he said with a smile.

“Either that or my alpha.” Clint smiled up at them before glancing over at James, “But my alpha’s pretty busy over there with the other alphas, making sure things that are supposed to be sharp and pointy are in fact sharp and pointy. I think I saw Nat dipping a few dagger blades in poison.”

"She wants to make sure all those Hydra people don't come back," Bruce said, chuckling lightly.

"Steve did mention something about getting all the small weapons dipped in poison," Tony added.

"And we have your magic arrows as well," Wanda added, looking at Clint.

“If they work.” Clint sighed, glancing down at his quiver that sat by his leg. He actually has three quivers full of arrows he’d be using. One for on his back, and two to hang conveniently in the tree branches next to him so he wouldn’t run out. And if he did run out, he was also going to be given a dagger as backup. Said dagger was also only if he fell out of the tree. It had been made clear that he was to stay up in his chosen tree the whole time if he had a choice, seeing as Hydra did want to sacrifice him. “Gosh, I hope they work when it matters.”

“You’ve trained hard with enchanted arrows,” Wanda reassured. “I know they’ll work. Your magic has become a lot stronger since the day we first started training you.”

“Sure, but this time magic might be shooting back at me. Can’t help but be nervous.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Tony said, squeezing Clint’s shoulder. “You’ll be in the safest position out of our whole pack. If magic starts flying at you, we have a problem.”

“You know, that only makes me more worried.” Clint sighed, slumping over into Tony’s side, “What are you doing for all this, anyway? I didn’t catch that part of the plan when Fury was talking. He talks too fast.”

“I’m with my brother at the front of the pack,” Wanda said. “Since I’m a magic wielder, I can protect myself a little more.”

“Tony and I are towards the middle,” Bruce spoke up. “We’ve got swords and science to fight with.”

“Be careful. No getting stabbed or anything, okay?”

“The same thing goes for you.”

The omegas all went in for a group hug before Tony spoke again. “You go find your alpha and demand some attention before the fight, okay Robin Hood?”

“Don’t need to find him. He’s right over there.” Clint pointed out.

“Then go climb him.” Bruce stated boldly, slapping Clint’s ass to get him going and drawing out a surprised yelp from the archer.

“You—you have been spending too much time with Tony!”

“Yup.” Bruce grinned.

"You better go before I also smack you," Wanda added with a giggle.

"Go get steamy with your alpha!" Tony laughed.

“It’s too cold out here to get steamy!” Clint huffed, moving towards where James was standing.

"That's a good reason to get steamy!" Bruce called back as Clint walked away.

Having not known that Bruce had said anything more, Clint ducked down and slipped himself between the group of alphas, under their arms and slid back up along James’ front, wrapping his arms around him.

James, who was decked out in some basic armor that Steve had managed to make, made a surprised noise before relaxing and smiling. "Hey, you."

“I was told to demand attention from you before I have to go find myself a less handsome tree to climb.”

"Good thing I'm more than willing to give you some attention right now." Giving the blond a quick kiss on the forehead, James led Clint away to a quieter area where they could sit and be in each other's presence. James was glad for the opportunity, because the butterflies in his stomach were as aggressive as ever.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really nervous about all this," he said once they were sitting and huddled up close.

“Of course I’m nervous. I’ve never battled before, I’ve only barely learned how to use my magic. Plus, this is it. This is our chance to finally end what Hydra did to you. I just want it over so we can go home and not have to worry about any of this anymore.”

“Me too.” James sighed. “Once Hydra is gone and my curse is fully broken… I’m a bit worried my body will catch up with my aging pretty quickly. I know that hasn’t happened yet, but it’s something that’s been on my mind since the first little curse was broken.”

Clint made a distressed whine, “No...no, don’t say that could happen! I don’t like that idea.”

“Well, I was going to talk to Wanda about it, so we wouldn’t have to go through that pain. I don’t know if she’d know the answer or know how to stop it from happening if it does happen.”

“You should ask her sooner rather than later. I don’t want to go climb a tree not knowing if I could lose you like that.”

“I’ll ask her before we attack. You’re more than welcome to come with me, just so you have that peace of mind.”

“Can we ask now? I’ll be leaving before you, after all.” Clint asked, feeling antsy about everything.

“Sure,” James responded, standing up before helping Clint up to his feet as well. “Better to know now than later.”

Clint nodded and glanced around the camp, looking for Wanda. She was no longer with Tony and Bruce who were huddled together by a camp fire, and she wasn’t with her brother who seemed to be talking with Phil about something. “I’m thinking she’s either in one of the tents, or snuck off with Victor into the woods…”

“If she’s with Victor, I don’t want to interrupt… I don’t blame her, of course. She probably just wants some alone time with someone she’s close to, like you wanted.”

“Let's walk around and look. If we spot her with the guy she likes, then we’ll keep walking and maybe ask another magic user.”

Nodding, James wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist, and they began walking around the little campsite that had been set up as a base. Old memories of war times came back in James’s mind, and he had to remind himself that just because he was cursed the last time he was in a battle, it didn’t mean he was going to be cursed again this time. He had already broken so many curses that had been forcefully put on him, so he could easily keep from getting cursed again. 

Sighing, he pulled Clint closer, not wanting to think about losing the omega he had come to fall in love with.

When they failed to find Wanda or Victor in the camp, the two decided that they had, in fact, slipped off together for some time alone before the battle, so Clint pulled his alpha over towards Stephan Strange who seemed to be weaving little charms of protection and handing them to people as they passed by.

“Ah, Barton, good to catch you before you hurry off. Here, put this on for the battle. It’ll help deflect attacks. You too, Barnes.” the sorcerer said, handing them each a charm attached to a cord so it could be tied around the wrist.

James took his charm and put it on his wrist. "Thanks. Hey do you mind if I ask a question concerning curses?"

“Of course not. What would you like to know?”

"Well… I've been around for a while, and the curses put on me have been keeping me alive for way longer than what's normal. I was just wondering if when I'm relieved of this final curse, will my age catch up to me quickly? Or will I age normally still?"

“Ah, that depends. I can see how that would be cause for concern.” the man said, setting down the charm he was working on enchanting. “Would you mind if I scan you to get a better idea of what magic is left touching you?”

James shook his head. "Do what you need to, I just want to know if I have a full life ahead of me with Clint or a few months."

Stephan nodded and his hands began to glow as he moved them through James’ personal bubble. When he was done, he stepped back with a smile, “Whatever magic was preventing you from ageing has already gone. The only things left is a connection from your emotions to the weather, and a sting of contact to Hydra, which is probably how they harvest the souls your storms have claimed over the years.”

“So… I’ll age normally then?” James asked, hopeful. “No sudden grey hair or wrinkles?”

“You already are.” he nodded, “You’ll get to grow old with your omega.”

"Oh thank god." Sighing in relief, James pulled Clint in for a tight hug, glad he was going to live a normal and happy life with his omega.

“It also means you can be killed. Be careful tonight.” the sorcerer added.

"I will be," James said. "There's no way I'm being taken away from a normal life a second time."

“Smart man.”

Clint smiled, “Okay, so no worrying about rapid aging for us. Best looking hundred year old alpha ever.”

"And I better still be good looking when I'm a hundred and twenty." James smiled, then turned back to Stephan. "Thank you, you put to rest some unease I had before this battle."

“Always glad to help.” 

Clint took James’ arm and led him away again, “You’ll always be the best looking alpha to me, no matter how old you get.”

"And you'll always be the best looking omega to me," James responded with a smile. "No one else is as attractive as you."

“Oh, geeze, do you two ever stop?” Barney asked, walking up to them with a bow of his own in hand.

“Oh, hey Barney.” Clint smiled.

“It’s about time we leave and find you a tree.”

"That time already?" James asked no one in particular with a sigh. "I guess I should get back to the front of our assault group, then."

“Kisses first! For luck.” Clint insisted, not letting go of James until he got to kiss him once more before parting.

Smiling, James leaned down and gave Clint a good luck kiss, holding him close for a bit before pulling away. "Be careful. This time tomorrow we'll hopefully be rid of Hydra for good."

Clint nodded and chased after him for a kiss of his own, “You be careful, too.” he insisted before pulling away and making sure he had everything as he joined his brother.

James watched Clint go for a bit before he headed back to his position at the front of the assault team. Most of the alphas in the family pack were there and waiting, eager to begin the attack and put an end to Hydra. Maybe they wouldn’t end it for good, unless the top leader decided to join in, but at least they would end the suffering that James was forced to go through for far too many years. The alpha took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his nerves. He always got nervous before a battle, because he was usually right at the front of his team, which meant he was almost always the first target of the enemy. He never knew if he was going to make it through a battle every time he was lined up to fight.

“Hey, Bucky.” Steve said, placing a hand on James’ shoulder, “how are you holding up?”

Sighing, the brunet looked over at his friend. “Well, I’m nervous, to say the least. War tends to make you feel that way.”

Steve nodded knowingly, “Yeah, it does. Only dead men walking are fool enough not to have some nerves before battle.” the blond alpha sighed and glanced over to where Tony was sitting with Bruce still, “And I know our omegas are strong and can handle this but omegas don’t normally fight in battles. Knowing ours will be out there with us adds a whole new level of nervousness.”

“Clint’s gonna be in the safest place out of our entire pack, and I’m still worried I’m gonna come back to find him nearly dead… That or I die before I know if he’s safe in the end or not.” James shook his head, looking at the ground. “Lots of thoughts running through my head right now.”

“I share those thoughts. Just try to remember that our omegas are strong and fierce. Don’t let your worries interfere with what you need to do in battle. Our two partnered packs are mostly alphas. Each and every alpha has the instinct to protect nearby omegas. If any of our omegas need help, they’ll get it from the closest alpha. They’ll be fine. We have to trust in that and make sure that we’ll be fine for them in return.”

“I know. It’s been a long time since I got to fight next to alphas I trust. At least there will be plenty around to protect Clint if he needs protection.” James looked back up at Steve. “I just hope all of us make it. Hydra has taken too many people.”

“We’ll certainly do our best to take as many of them out and hopefully lose none of our own.” Steve agreed. “And...do whatever you need to. If you need to use Hydra’s storms against them, then do it. Remember, we’ve been practicing fighting in without conditions. They haven't.”

The brunet put a smirk on his face. “Oh I’ll use those storms against them. You can bet I’ll be as pissed as an angry hornet the moment I see Hydra faces. It’s gonna get real cold.”

“Good.” Steve cupped James's face between both his palms and pressed their foreheads together in a show of affection between related alphas. “We got this. I’m with you, Buck, till the end of the line.”

James closed his eyes and breathed deeply before pulling Steve in for a hug. “‘Til the end of the line…”

Steve smiled and pressed a fond kiss to the top of James’s head. “Come on, let's go get some dinner so we’re not fighting on an empty stomach.”

* * *

The clearing was quiet as darkness descended upon the woods, the moonless sky clear, showing off the twinkling of stars that weren’t bright enough to catch on the snow below. Clint was glad for it. It darkened the shadows and hid his form in its embrace as he sat up in a tree, overlooking the clearing. But he was also nervous for the darkness, wondering just how he’d be able to see the battle that would soon take place, how he would know what moving shadows to shoot at and which to avoid. He hoped that there would be fire. Torches or some sort of light on the ground so he’d have some idea of which figures were definitely Hydra, and which were not.

On the other side of the clearing, Barney was perched up in another tree in silent wait. Barney didn’t plan to stay in the tree the whole time, but he had wanted to stay perched in the start so that Clint wouldn’t be out there alone when Hydraa started to arrive.

And arrive they did, a progression of hooded figures weaving their way through the trees and stepping into the clearing. Some, thankfully, were carrying torches and began to set them up in a circle around the clearing to help light up the space. Others moved to the center, brushing snow off an old stone altar and setting up candles around it.

It was so tempting to just start picking them all off as they milled around, setting things up for whatever fucked up magic they were planning, but he knew to wait. They had a plan, and he needed to stick to the plan.

Still, that didn’t stop him from notching an arrow to be ready.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, James, Steve, and Thor all watched and waited, being the first line of attack. They judged the right timing, slinking around the trees until they came closer to a small group of the hooded figures. Faces were hard to discern in the darkness, even with the eerie glow of the torches, and noises seemed to amplify with every crunching step into snow. However, the noise would soon be deafened, as snow was already starting to fall as James continued to grow more and more enraged at Hydra. He had been under their control for far too long, and they were  _ not _ taking him back. 

James had to hold back a growl as he and his two companions waited until Hydra knew something was up about their ritual. His hands were gripping the gun he held tightly, the wood creaking slightly underneath his iron grip. He had to tell himself not to snap the gun. It’d be useless at that point, even though he could certainly fight with an iron arm and a horse that still managed to materialize out of thin air.

There was the sound of a scuffle, something dragging across the ground, and little growls of threats and even a few hisses of unhappiness as a group of hooded figures yanked and pulled three struggling figures out of the trees and into the dimly lit clearing.

Children, just barely at presenting age, at oldest, were shoved and carried, kicking and protesting, towards the altar. There were three of them. A girl with ratted blonde hair, flashing just-developing alpha fangs as she growled and struggled with all she had. A boy with brown hair, the sweet scent of newly presented omega wafting off him as he spat out little hisses and tried to scream for help until a rag was shoved into his mouth. And a boy, just a little younger than the other two, with dark skin, fluffy dark hair, and panic in his wide eyes was cursing and trying to bite the man carrying him.

The members of Hydra forced the three children onto the altar, using rope to tie them down tightly.

As soon as James had spotted the children, his face paled and his blood ran cold. Innocent children were going to be used to the ritual Hydra had planned in the place of Clint, and with them barely being presenting their secondary genders, that crossed a line with the brunet. Hydra had no right to use those kids in a ritual that was no doubt going to be very painful for them. 

Finally letting out his growl, James commanded the start of the attack, not wanting to wait any longer when children’s lives were on the line. A terrifying screech left his mouth as alphas from all sides of the clearing came out of the trees, guns blazing and knives slicing deep into Hydra flesh.

Above, Clint and Barney began to release arrows, picking off any cowards who tried to run.

It was so simple, so easy. They had the upper hand...until magic made its first appearance. A man in finer, more decorative and darker robes entered the fray, his hands glowing with power as he evened out the battle, already fallen Hydra members lifting back up to their feet in an unnatural way and moving to attack with a distinct lack of self preservation. Taking hits as if they were nothing.

“Okay, time to fight with magic.” Clint muttered to himself before he weaved his own magic into his arrows as he drew them from his quivers.

Clint's arrows began hitting their marks and taking down the reanimated Hydra corpses, making the fighting with swords, guns, and knives much easier. The battle seemed to go in rounds, traditional fighting that led to magical attacks, and those were silenced briefly with every arrow Clint shot. Luckily no one had spotted him yet, and he was still safe within the branches of the tree he took shelter in.

That was when Barney took his leave out of his own tree, letting loose arrow after arrow into Hydra soldiers. His growling alpha tone threw several men off guard, and they were quick to find arrows landing in their chests before they even had time to think about what was happening. So busy was Barney, trying to take out as many Hydra soldiers as he could, that he didn't realize when one soldier had come up behind him with a knife ready to dig into his back. There was little time to react, and hardly anyone was paying attention to Clint's brother.

"Barney, duck!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, and just as the other alpha did add he was instructed, the brunet aimed and fired his gun, the ball landing right between the Hydra soldier's eyes.

When Barney heard the thud of the body hitting the ground, he stood back up and looked over at James, nodding his thanks before letting loose more arrows.

There was a flurry of light, and more magic users had made their appearance. Each user’s magic had its own colorful glow to it, bringing the scene of the battle into a clearity similar to daylight for Clint.

His magiced arrows glowed in purple, Wanda’s spells were red, Strange had green, Victor and Carol both seemed to have gold, though each were slightly different. The colors mixing together made the battle surreal in a way.

Tony sped across the clearing, ducking and avoiding being locked into a fight as best he could, trying to get to the altar to get the three children off to safety. Clint spotted him and started sending arrows to help clear the path.

Tony reached the altar and pulled out a knife, cutting the ropes as quickly as he could. “Stick close to me, I’ll get you somewhere safe.” he said, holding out a hand to the three.

Looking scared, the omega boy was first to reach out for Tony, scared so bad he was shaking hard. The other two quickly attached themselves to the boy and Tony, also shaking but not as bad as the omega child. It was clear the three hadn't been raised by Hydra in any way, they were most likely kidnapped and thrown into Hydra's evil plans without so much as a moment to process why they might have been taken.

"Please, we don't want to get hurt," the boy with dark skin started pleading. "They just grabbed us and ran! They hurt us so much before tonight!"

“I know, they’re shitty as hell.” Tony soothed, pulling them to their feet and taking their hands, two in one hand, and one in the other. “Okay, don’t let go of me. I’ll get you out of here and to our doctor. He’ll take care of you and make sure you aren’t too hurt. Ready?”

All three children nodded, holding onto Tony tightly.

"Go, I'll cover you," Steve called out while running over to his omega and the children.

“I know, alpha.” Tony smiled at Steve very briefly before nodding and taking off with the three children.

Every remaining Hydra soldier seemed to focus their attention right on the children and Tony. They suddenly all rushed towards the four heading for the trees, magic, swords, and arrows flying all over the place. Nowhere was safe from attacks that Hydra threw at their enemies, and the alphas that fought against them could only do so much. 

A blast of red magic shot towards Steve as he was knocking away a handful of Hydra soldiers, and before he could react, the magic hit him squarely on his back. He cried out and fell to the snow, dropping his sword as he rolled a few feet. 

Happy quickly came up behind Steve after knocking down more soldiers, helping the blond alpha back to his feet with a grunt. 

The small omega boy happened to look back at Steve as he had been hit with magic, and the frightened thing cried out as well. “Your alpha!” he yelled at Tony.

Tony grit his teeth, swallowing down the urge to run back to Steve, “Yeah, but I need to take care of you three first. Then I’ll worry about him.” 

Purple flashed in his vision before there was an explosion of purple flames in front of them, blasting a group of Hydra out of their path.

“I can fight! I can help!” the girl said as they jumped over a fallen Hydra agent.

“Nope, you’re still a child.”

“I’m an alpha!”

“And you can protect your friends once you’re away from here, and with my friend Bruce.”

“Listen to him, Gwen,” the dark skinned boy shouted over the noise. “There’s no way we can fight all these guys!”

“I could!”

“No. We need you safe, leave the fighting to the adults.” Tony said firmly as they finally reached the cover of trees. “Bruce! Here, take them back to camp.”

“Of course.” Bruce smiled at the three children, “Come on, I’ll make sure you are okay and then you can help me get things ready for anyone who gets injured. Sound good?”

Gwen scrunched up her nose, “I can fight!”

Bruce hummed, “I’m sure you could, but I sure could use a brave alpha around camp just in case a bad guy shows up.”

That got the girl to give in a bit, and she nodded, “Okay.”

“Great. Come with me, and stay close so none of us get lost.” he glanced up at Tony, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I need to go check on Steve, though.”

“Go be with your alpha,” the omega boy said with watery eyes. “He needs you!”

“He’s an alpha, he’ll be fine, Peter,” Gwen said over her shoulder as she helped Bruce pick up some things. 

“Not all alphas are tough like you are,” the other boy spoke up.

“Yes they are, Miles! There wouldn’t be a ton of them out there fighting if they weren’t tough!”

“Alright you three,” Bruce interrupted. “Tony, go check on Steve, the rest of you, come with me, we have a lot to set up.”

With the three children out of harm’s way, most everyone in the family pack relaxed and focused on just fighting, no matter how bloody or deadly it got. James especially was laying waste to every Hydra soldier he could get to, especially those who had formed a circle around Steve and Happy as soon as they were vulnerable. James fought and growled until he made a clearing through the circle, though it was proving to be quite the task keeping the circle open.

Clint kept watch from above, shooting arrows as they were needed, but he was starting to run low.

Hydra had fewer magic users compared to their group, but the magic users were the main problem. Using their powers to raise their dead to fight again, no matter how damaged they were. It kept the fight further away from the Hydra magic casters, and the amount of times the phrase “Cut one head off, two more takes its place!” was shouted out was getting annoying.

Clint was the only one seeing the whole scene from above, and sending his arrows was only a little help as they were overwhelmed with Hydra. So, Clint made a snap decision and moved his aim away from the thick of battle and over at the two magic users manipulating the field from a distance.

He drew an arrow, twisting his magic around it before notching it, taking aim, and releasing, watching his arrow strike true, and one of the magic users in Hydra robes dropping as their body was engulfed in a glowing purple myst. It wasn’t a deadly effect, but it took the caster out of the battle. It was a spell Clint wasn’t able to do much of. It took a lot of energy and he was still new to the whole idea of using magic. Doing the spell once more would likely be his limit for magic for a while, but ending Hydra’s source of magic would be worth it. He drew another arrow, winding his magic around it again, already feeling drained. He notched it and drew back to take aim.

The second magic user’s head snapped up, hood falling away as Zola’s dark eyes locked onto Clint.

Clint released, his aim true—

Only to have Zola disappear, the arrow harmlessly hitting the tree behind him, and then Zola reappeared closer to the altar. He raised his hand up towards Clint and the omega felt a prickle of magic touch his skin and tighten around him, making him unable to move as he was lifted off the branch he’d been perched on and lowered down over the altar.

“What a good little bird, coming right to where he is needed.” Zola smirked, but Clint didn’t bother trying to read his lips.

As soon as Zola had Clint in his grasp, the undead Hydra soldiers stopped fighting and headed towards the altar, being commanded to put their energy towards the ritual that was mere minutes away at that point. 

James had almost put his fist through yet another Hydra skull before his opponent suddenly turned and ran towards the altar, and that was when he saw Clint and Zola. He froze in place, eyes wide, panic starting to run through his body. Clint wasn’t supposed to be caught unless everyone else was down. Clint had been safe in his tree. But James should have known better than anyone that Zola wasn’t a simple Hydra soldier. He should have known what Zola was capable of.

Forcing himself to move, the alpha snarled as he snapped out of his panic and sprinted forward, the wind howling around the clearing as heavy snow started falling. Vaguely, the sound of pounding hooves could be heard over the wind.

“Get away from my brother!” Barney shouted, leaping at Zola with his dagger ready, only to go flying back with a blast of magical energy that Zola sent out, crashing him into a tree. It knocked the wind out of him, but he didn’t feel any pain, so he moved to try to push himself up—but found he couldn’t move.

“Barney!” Clint gasped, seeing his brother get wrapped around the tree, his back bending unnaturally back.

James came to a screeching halt as he saw Barney get tossed back. That could have been him, easily, but it had been Barney, and the alpha was lying in a heap bent in horrifying ways. It enraged him, knowing that Zola had yet again hurt an innocent person, even though Barney had been used previously by Hydra. Shaking, James turned his head once more towards Zola, shoulders heaving as he took in huge breaths of frigid air. Along with the howling wind, the screeching that had haunted Winterbrook for so long rang out once more.

“Zola!” James’s voice, triple toned with his normal voice, alpha, and ghostly screech, called out above the wind. “Drop my omega! Now!”

“Soldier. You should be pleased. This omega won’t be a distraction to your work any longer, and you’ll always have his spirit close.” Clint was slammed down onto the altar, magical ropes flying up to hold him down to it.

“I’m stronger now than I was under your curses. But you put any single curse on him, you do anything to ruin his life, and you’ll regret  _ ever _ turning me into your god damned puppet!” 

Alpine came bursting through the trees with a screech, James growling along with her as she galloped up to his side.

“Fool, I’m not going to curse him, he’s the sacrifice to ensure you go back under our control. You are a weapon, not an alpha. It’s time for you to remember your place!”

Hydra members closed around the altar, blocking Zola and Clint from James and the rest of the group aiming to stop Hydra. Zola turned back to the altar and raised his hands, and as he did, a scream ripped from Clint’s throat.

“We need to stop this!” Fury shouted, “If it succeeds, this is all over for us!”

"If we fight through all these soldiers, it'll be too late when we get to Clint," Steve argued. "We're already outnumbered!"

"I can take care of a few," Thor announced, gripping the hammer he wielded tighter while approaching the two alphas.

"Thor, don't! You'll get yourself killed," Natasha argued, though she tossed a dagger at a Hydra soldier who got too close to her.

"I can handle more of these things than you think I can," the larger alpha argued. "Just stay back until I'm finished."

Despite being yelled at to stop, Thor trudged through the snow and wind to get closer to the circle of soldiers. He raised his hammer into the air, and a rumbling was added to the howling and screeching. The air around his hammer began to spark and crackle, electricity charging the air until a large lightning bolt struck the hammer. With a roar, Thor brought down his hammer to the ground, and the lightning bolt suddenly turned to many that struck down nearly half of the Hydra soldiers.

With so many soldiers going down, James seized the opportunity to mount Alpine and charge right towards Zola, rage blinding him to any consequences he might face from such an action.

“Don’t let up!” Victor shouted, sending bolts of gold at still standing members of Hydra. “Now’s the time to give it your all!”

“Pietro, go use this to cut those ropes!” Wanda said, tossing a glowing red dagger to her brother before sending a jet of red at Hydra.

Taking the knife, Pietro raced towards the altar as fast as he could move. The dagger just barely had to slip through the ropes holding Clint down, and as quick as one could blink, the ropes were cut clean through and disappearing, not a single scratch landing on the omega’s skin. 

“You’re too slow for me, old man,” he boasted while pausing long enough to speak. He lunged forward again and landed a punch in Zola’s gut to hopefully buy some time for Clint to get away.

Both Alpine’s and James’s screeching got louder as they slammed into Zola at top speed. They were successful thanks to Pietro’s quick movements, but that was perhaps the only time they would be lucky.

Breathing heavily, Clint scrambled to get off the altar, falling to the ground and knocking over candles. His movements were slow, and his legs shaky, and he didn’t know so much about running, Especially with how easily Zola had used Magic to grab him the first time. 

Spotting the glowing red knife, he picked it up and looked back at where James and Pietro had cornered Zola, he took careful aim; taking longer to line up his shot due to how sluggish his movements were, and then he flung it at Zola, watching with satisfaction as it sank deep into Zola’s side between his ribs.

With Zola weakened more, Clint started stumbling away again.

James noticed Clint’s slow movements, and he dismounted Alpine. “Go get Clint,” he commanded her, and she took off towards the omega as James threw a solid punch to Zola’s jaw.

Snorting, Alpine stopped next to Clint, bending her neck down to possibly help him get on her back. 

“Hey girl.” Clint said, stroking her neck before working to hoist himself up onto her back. It was difficult, but he somehow managed it. “Okay, I’m up.” he said once he was sure he wouldn’t fall off once she started moving again.

The horse headed towards the edge of the trees where she knew it was safe for at least a little while. As soon as she stopped, she turned back towards James and let out her terrifying screech as a warning to any Hydra soldiers who might try to challenge her.

The clearing was complete chaos at that point. Dead bodies were scattered across the snow, more falling by the second with Thor using his hidden magic that no one knew he had. It was helping greatly, the thunder adding to the fury that was the blizzard that James was causing. The brunet was busy throwing punch after punch at Zola along with Pietro, and he was considering himself lucky for getting so many punches in before he would eventually be thrown back like Barney had been.

He was correct in knowing he was lucky, because only mere seconds later, Zola let out an enraged scream and blasted both James and Pietro back, the two landing several yards away rather roughly. Even James found it hard to get to just his hands and knees.

“I’ve had enough of this defiance! If you won’t come quietly, I will break you like I did before!” Zola raised his hands, his fingers bending in strange ways, and then both Clint and James were being lifted into the air, their bodies unable to move.

“Clint!” Tony cried out, having been running towards the other omega to make sure he was alright and possibly convince him to go back to camp. 

Angry, the brilliant omega spun around, reaching into the pouch that hung off his belt and pulling out a little metal ball. It was a new invention, one he hadn’t been able to test or even duplicate, but he’d brought it in hopes that it’d work. He pressed a button on it’s side and pitched it as hard as he could, up over the battling friends and foes before landing in the snow right between Zola and the altar. At first, nothing happened, and then came the explosion; Zola flying through the air, his robes caught fire, and the altar half in rubble.

James and Clint were sent flying with Zola, terrified screams filling the air until both slammed into the ground. 

The end seemed nowhere in sight, or at least to James it seemed that way. He had fought as hard as he could for a few minutes, only to be flung back and through the air like a rag doll. Hardly a scratch seemed to be put on Zola, as he was already getting back to his feet after having been blown across the clearing. 

“When will you all learn to just quit?!” the old man screeched out while warming up for another round of magic.

“We’ll quit when we’re dead, there is no honor in letting evil rein!” Thor declared, running and jumping to release another round of lightning upon Hydra. Only a handful of soldiers remained standing, and Zola was left as the last Hydra magic user alive in the clearing. 

“I won’t let you hurt anyone else like you hurt me,” James said, groaning as he got to his knees at last. “You’ve caused enough pain and suffering. No one deserves to go through what you put me through for years.”

“I gave you purpose beyond mortal needs!”

"Against my will! You attacked all those years ago for no reason other than you wanting a perfect soldier to collect souls for your  _ sick _ rituals!" Growling, James got to his feet, the wind blowing his hair around as he glared angrily at Zola.

“You fail to understand the better world Hydra will forge, Soldier.”

"I understand plenty. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, and I refuse to be used as your puppet for even a second more."

“You don’t have a choice. You should have behaved yourself and not let yourself be seduced by an omega’s nasty scent. Then we wouldn’t have to be here having this conversation, and you could have kept your mind. Your...friends would be blissfully unaware and living normal lives.”

"Your illusions never worked on him, he never saw the monster you turned me into to keep people away from me. I hadn't been shown any bit of compassion or even an ounce of interest until he showed up one day trying to escape a family that abused him." James glanced back at Barney, who thankfully was being looked at, but he clearly wasn't able to move. "You hurt his brother, who is my brother now, and I can't forgive you for hurting the last brother I had… I'm putting an end to this right now, Zola. You're not hurting anyone else in my family!"

Snarling, James lunged forward with a fire in his eyes, determination burning through his veins as he charged Zola.

“All magic focused on Zola to assist Barnes!” Fury shouted, “Anyone else hold back the remaining Hydra goons or help get our injured out of here!”

Time seemed to slow down for a bit. James leapt into the air with a shout, raising a knife above his head to bring down on Zola as hard as he could. The whole clearing lit up as every magic user on James’s side focused their magic at the old man, illuminating him in a sort of eerie glow that made him seem like more of a threat than Zola was. The air crackled with so much energy that James could feel heat coming off of each blast of magic that whizzed past him.

And then he was slamming his knife down into Zola’s flesh, finding a strange sense of joy in hearing the old man scream in pain. However, James had aimed for the chest. His knife landed in Zola’s arm instead, nowhere near what would have been a killing blow. 

But hey, what an interesting twist of fate.

Growling, James dug the knife in deeper, spreading his feet apart on the ground to have a more balanced stance to grip Zola’s arm and twist until he heard a pop. He didn’t have time to do much else, as he was thrown back by a blast of magic Zola quite literally punched him with in the gut. There was a decent sized scorch march running through his clothes and armor when he got back to his feet to charge Zola again.

Finding Barney’s dropped bow, Clint took aim at Zola’s turned back and released his arrow. No magic. He didn’t have the energy for it.

With Zola being distracted by James, Clint’s arrow hit its mark, giving James yet another opportunity to do some damage to the man who cursed him to live a life that kept him away from society. He managed to dodge another punch from the man, and with his metal arm, he grabbed Zola’s damaged arm and yanked it as hard as he could. The sound that came as the arm was being torn away from the body was sickening, but all James was focused on was killing Zola, even if he had to do it by tearing the man limb from limb. 

As he chucked the now dismembered arm away, he kicked out with his leg, landing his boot in the center of Zola’s chest. A barrage of magical attacks were still being aimed at Zola, but not a single hit seemed to land on him. It was a bit frustrating, but at least non magical attacks were doing some harm. Zola was down on his side, the arrow Clint had shot at him broken as he watched James stalk over to him.

“This is over, Zola,” the brunet alpha said in a dark tone, wielding another knife menacingly, a fire in his eyes. “You’re down on your luck, and you have no one to help you. I suggest you give up before this knife actually lands in your chest.”

“You can’t kill me.” the man sneered.

“Bucky!” Tony ran forward, carrying the cursed sword, it’s handle wrapped in leather to prevent burning, “Try this!”

In the brief moment that it took James to look at Tony and catch the sword, Zola moved quickly to his feet with a grunt, and then, with his hand glowing sickly red, grabbed James’s face, a flash of light emanating from the old man’s hand.

James cried out, dropping the sword and falling to his knees as his brain was suddenly being picked apart by Zola. Memories flashed before his eyes, one by one being burned away painfully. He tried to stop Zola, flailing his arms out, but each time he moved, a burning pain forced his arms to fall back to his sides obediently. He should have been more careful, he shouldn't have taken his eyes off Zola, because if he had been careful, his memories of his family pack wouldn’t be slowly burned away in that moment. James panicked as older memories started to fade away. They were all going away so fast, it scared him. He couldn’t let himself lose to Zola once more, but how could he actually win when Zola had magic on his side and James hardly had anything but knifes and guns to protect himself. Non magical weapons did little to nothing when it came to protecting yourself from magic.

James knew he had to stop Zola before he was turned into just an emotionless ghost once more, or else he would risk losing what he had spent so much time building up. The alpha’s body shook as he was slowly being put under curses once more, his cries sounding less and less human by the second. But still he had to try to stop Zola. The only thing that would actually kill the old man was the sword by which James had been originally cursed.

Taking in shaking breaths, James balled his prosthetic hand into a fist. One unexpected thing that Zola was doing to James was making him stronger, With a prosthetic arm that was already laced with magic, Zola’s magic made it stronger, and therefore it was easier for James to resist the obedience his flesh arm was forced into. Slowly his prosthetic arm raised, and though he couldn't see Zola’s face, he could feel the change of the old man’s grip, how it went from confident to fearful. That was his chance, his one opportunity to defy the magic that was controlling him. 

Building up his energy, James tried standing, letting out a strangled cry as he slowly rose. More memories burned away from his mind, and when it came to the very first memory he had of Clint, he was suddenly filled with enough energy to stand up quicker and grab Zola’s wrist, snapping it with his prosthetic hand with a cry. Suddenly he could see again, Zola stumbling back with his own cry, and in a split second, James grabbed the cursed sword and brought his over his head while knocking Zola off his feet. Zola’s body was riddled with all of Clint’s remaining arrows, all of them should have been kill shots. The alpha’s fangs flashed menacingly, his cry like the screeches that haunted Winterbrook on cold dark nights, and with the added magical attacks of his friends and family, James brought down that sword as fast and hard as he could. The air crackled immensely as the sword drove straight into Zola’s chest, and an explosion of magic, from both the sword and his friends, burst from the contact site. 

James gave a weak cry, before collapsing on the ground, chest heaving as his mind struggled and ultimately failed bringing back the memories Zola had burned away.

Zola’s body burst into ash, mixing with the snow and blowing away with one last burst of wind before the storm died completely.

There was the sound of feet crunching in the snow, and then hands were landing on him.

“James! James!” Clint cried out, tears streaking his face as he frantically tried to check on his alpha.

James groaned, his whole body aching as he turned to look up at who was touching him. The voice...he knew was Clint’s, but he hardly remembered anything about the blond. No memories except for the night they met for the first time coming to his mind, and he knew that was wrong. There should have been more memories. Somehow he knew Clint had been with him for much longer than that.

Turning his head to look up at Clint, he took in a huge breath, letting it out while speaking the omega’s name. “Clint…”

Clint’s expression looked even more shattered for a second before he swallowed around a painful lump in his throat, “I—I’m here...are you okay?” His eyes were focused solely on James’ lips, ready to try and read them.

He couldn’t hear James’ voice.

Slowly, James brought a hand up to Clint’s face, trying very hard to remember details that he felt like he was seeing again for the first time. He was devastated to have lost all memories of Clint except one. Tears formed in his eyes before he pulled the omega in for a hug.

“Shit.” Clint held him tightly, guiding his alpha’s nose to his throat so his scent could soothe him as he started up a worried purr, “I’m here, it’ll be okay, alpha, it’s over…” fresh tears pricked at the omega’s eyes.

“Clint, I… Zola took away… he took away almost everything…” James held Clint tighter, his face burying further into the omega’s neck. “I only have one memory of you now…”

Clint didn’t respond, he didn’t hear it as they sat in the dirtied snow, clinging to each other as the others moved around them, taking care of the injured and binding any surviving Hydra members.

Nat, however, had heard James’ confession, and she knelt down next to them, catching Clint’s attention and signing his words. It was clear she had guessed that Clint had lost the special ability to hear his alpha’s voice.

Clint choked up and he held James tighter, “You still have me.”

After hugging for a bit longer, James sat up and pulled back to look at Clint, then over at Nat, who he knew was safe but didn’t remember anything about her. “I don’t remember anything after the night Clint and I met… I just know he’s my omega.”

Clint licked his lips and turned James’s face to face him more directly, “I can’t hear you anymore.” he admitted weakly, “Gonna have to make sure I can read your lips until you relearn sign.”

James looked more broken after hearing that sad fact. Sighing, he nodded. “Okay...I’ll relearn as fast as I can, I promise. And I’ll try my hardest to get back my memories, if I can… Whoever it was that cursed me can’t hurt us anymore. That much, I do know.”

“Come on, let's get you both back to camp.” Nat said, moving to help them both to their feet. “We’ll have Bruce check you both over for injuries and then settle you both into the tent you are sharing with Steve and Tony for the night. I won’t make you socialize with everyone yet.”

As soon as they were standing, James paused and gently pulled Clint in for a kiss. He tried to smile as he pulled back to speak. “I still love you, even if I lost most of my memories of you.”

“You had better love me. Your mark is sitting pretty on my neck!”

That smile on James’s lips got stronger as he pushed back Clint’s clothes until the mark was exposed. He touched it gently, sighing at the familiar warmth. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah...and we were going to try and see if I can mark you come my next heat and your rut.” Clint smiled before pulling his alpha away from the clearing the battle took place in.

“That sounds lovely.” James glanced back at the clearing, feeling a little worried that Hydra wasn’t actually finished with him yet, but he had to tell himself that Zola was gone, and he was safe to live a normal life. Smiling, he turned back to look ahead, walking with Clint close to his side. 

“Tony and I had brought some nesting stuff for the tent. It’s not a lot, but enough to make it smell more like home. We’ll curl up and I can share the memories we’ve made together so far? Tell you a bit about our family pack to help you feel comfortable around them, even if your memories don’t come back yet.” Clint suggested.

“I’m gonna feel real bad about not remembering my family pack…” James sighed, shaking his head. “But right now, I just want to rest.”

“They will understand.” Clint reassured before looking over at Nat. “Tell Bruce to come into our tent when he can. I’m taking James straight to the nest. Maybe also warn Tony and Steve about James’ memory if you see them?”

Nat nodded, “Go take care of your alpha and don’t worry about a thing.” she said before hurrying off ahead of them.

Clint and James headed to their tent to finally relax after their battle against Hydra. The alpha was glad to see the nesting supplies arranged into some form of a nest. It would be comfortable at least for the moment, plus he could already smell the lingering scents that belonged to both himself and to Clint. Of course, he smelled Tony and Steve as well, which put him a little on edge, and he hated that it did. Steve and Tony were his family, he shouldn’t feel uneasy around them.

Nevertheless, he pushed himself to go inside and sit down to relax.

Clint helped James out of his armor and clothes before stripping down himself and slipping into his nightshirt, then he grabbed James’ and turned back to him, “You want to remove your arm or keep it on before we get you all comfortable?”

"Remove it. Don't want weird impressions on my skin." 

Clint nodded and helped him remove his arm, get into his nightshirt, and then he shifted nesting supplies around to tuck James in before settling in on top of him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Comfortable?”

The alpha nodded. “I think I’m finally the most comfortable I’ve been since I was cursed.”

“Well, that you remember.” Clint said sadly, “Our nest at home is much more comfortable.”

James lowered his eyebrows as he tried to remember what home was exactly. It was taxing to do so, so he gave up rather quickly and just hugged Clint. “You’re my home.”

“Sappy.” Clint chuckled, tightening his hold on his alpha.

“I’m just glad I didn’t forget about you completely. That… would have been devastating.”

“For us both...i don’t know if I could have handled you not knowing me…”

James glanced at Clint’s ears briefly before he touched one of them with his hand. “I do remember you being able to hear me.... And Alpine.”

Clint nodded, “Something about how the magic cast on you mixed with my own magic. But killing Zola removed the last of the curses. The parts we weren’t able to break on our own.”

“We broke some curses together?” James asked, smiling a bit.

“Yeah, we did.” Clint smiled, “Most just by being together...others because we found that cursed sword...and destroyed the bridge...had to build a new one. You helped.”

“I assume I’ve been able to get back into town then. See friends and… have I visited my family? I know they’re long passed, but did I ever go see them? Did I learn how their lives went?” James knew he already knew the answers to those questions, but his mind wouldn’t let him retrieve those memories, not even a little bit.

“Yeah, we visited their graves, and I found their stories, at least, as much as was recorded in the town records. Steve—he’s a descendant of your brother, Stevie. He had more personal stories to share with you and had brought over old journals and diaries for you to read. We have old family portraits hanging up as well. You and Steve have grown close, practically brothers rather than uncle and nephew of however many greats were tossed into those titles. You also met my brother, Barney—you’re not his biggest fan since he had a really bad first impression with you, but he’s family, too.”

“Stevie…” James groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His head was hurting from trying to remember. He wanted to remember so badly. Maybe some magic user could restore his memories. After all, maybe Zola just put one last curse on him out of spite. If James had broken all the other curses before, then he could break this one too.

“Steve sounds like a good brother,” James said after opening his eyes again. “I have this… feeling, that is like I know what my memories are, but I just can’t reach them. Maybe you know someone that I was close to that could pick my mind. See if that Zola guy left me repairable.”

“Wanda, maybe. She’s in our family pack, and she’s a magic user. She’s the one to enchant your arm to work more naturally after Tony built it for you. She also broke a curse on Bruce that held him back from presenting as an omega, and she worked on my ears a bit. She couldn’t return them, but now I have some days where I can hear the faintest of tones if the room is quiet enough. Still get the buzzing when in loud areas, though. We can ask her to see what she can do after we get home tomorrow. Everything’s so chaotic right now.”

“Probably the best,” James agreed. “I wanna see what home is, rediscover it and get in our nest there. Just… live again.”

“You will...with me.” Clint said gently before pressing his lips to James’.

“I hope you two won’t mind some company. I need to get my alpha tucked in, too. Whatever spell that hit him took a lot out of him, but he’s been cleared medically.” Tony said from the tent’s flap.

Jame’s gaze quickly snapped to Tony, a spike of adrenaline running through his blood. The face was familiar of course, but he just couldn’t bring his mind to think about it much more. 

“Tony, if they need space, we can give them space,” Steve said, popping his head in to see James. “Hey, Buck…”

Steve’s face was easy to recognize, because he was a near perfect copy of Stevie, and James felt more relaxed once he saw a somewhat familiar face. “Steve…”

“That’s right. I—Nat said Zola did something to your memories…” Steve said, slipping his arm around Tony.

“Did something to them. Took them away, either temporarily or permanently. Hopefully not the latter.” James smiled, actually smiled, at Steve, already feeling safe around the blond. 

“Do you want us to find another tent to spend the night in?” Steve asked, “If you don’t quite remember my omega and I...I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“You’re familiar because of my brother, so I don’t think I’d mind much. We’re family, anyways. We’ll get back to acting like it soon.”

“Great!” Tony grinned, “Because your omega and I cuddle a lot.” He took Steve’s arm and guided him over to the other set of nesting items.

“I think I’ll keep him to myself tonight,” James said, holding Clint closer. “I barely remember him after everything that happened.”

“Hmm, that’s no good. You know you bonded him outside of heat. That’s not something to just let yourself forget.” Tony said, stripping down without a care and changing into his night shirt.

“I only remember the night we met physically for the first time. Anything past that is this void that I can’t seem to pull anything out of.”

“That’s the night you got all alpha-bite-y with him and the next morning we found it had silvered.” Tony said.

“It sure did take quickly,” James commented. “That's supposed to follow that whole soulmates thing, I guess… you’ve probably heard me say that already.”

“We heard it before you felt ready to meet us.” Tony shrugged, dropping into his and Steve’s nest.

“You were nervous of what our reactions would be with the illusion that made you look ghostly.” Steve explained, buttoning up his nightshirt before curling up with Tony and tucking the omega in close to himself.

James glanced down at himself, just to be sure he didn’t look ghostly. “I wish I knew how long it’s been since that curse was broken… Maybe I’ll be able to remember again one day.”

“That depends on what parts of the curse you’re thinking of.” Tony said.

Clint nodded, “Some started fading right after our first night together. And before the battle earlier, the only parts of the curse that was on you was the storms attached to your emotions, and whatever linked you to Hydra. Everything else had already gone. We’ve been together for months, just breaking parts of the curse and building a life and family pack.”

“Now I’m curse free. Well, except for maybe my memories, but we’ll get that figured out soon.” Sighing, James curled up around Clint and breathed in the soothing scent.

“We’ll have Wanda look at that tomorrow.” Clint promised. “Right now, we relax and rest after taking down the faction of Hydra that was in this area.”

“I’m glad it’s finally over,” the brunet alpha said after yawning and closing his eyes.

“Me too, alpha, me too.” Clint muttered gently, kissing his forehead and curling up close.

* * *

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

A warm breeze blew through the air on a sunny spring day. Birds were flying around and soaking up the sunshine as they sang their songs, carefree while in the air. The sounds of the river nearby were calming to the ears, as was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Everything was green again and so full of life. Generally speaking, it was the perfect day to just relax and enjoy nature after such a cold and eventful winter. 

The well worn path to the river bore the sounds of horses' hooves moving at a mild pace. Nothing too fast, but certainly not a slow walk. There were four horses, one man on each horse, moving down the path, gently disturbing any wildlife that lived nearby, the occasional snort or whinny being a little louder than the hooves. 

James, atop Alpine, took in a breath of the fresh air and smiled, loving the feeling of spring sunshine on his face. Riding right next to him was Clint on Lucky. He turned to the blond and caught his attention before signing. " _ You still doing okay? _ "

“Worry-wart, I’m fine!” Clint smirked before leaning over to stroke along Lucky’s neck, “This isn’t even a long hard ride, is it Luck? Nope. Super easy. Alphas are just silly.” 

"I'm not nearly as bad as I was after losing most of my memories of you. In fact I'm not worried at all right now." James laughed. "I just wanted to know if you needed to stop yet."

“We only just started. Honestly, can you believe this, Tony?” Clint smiled, looking over his shoulder at where Steve was riding Nomad next to Tony who was on his own horse, Dum-E. “You tell an alpha you’re expecting and suddenly a short horse ride might be overwhelming. I’m barely even showing!”

Tony snorted, “I do not envy the hovering you have to put up with, that’s for sure.”

"You get plenty of hovering from Peter," Steve argued with a smile. "He's worried about you all the time and you're certainly not expecting."

"Listen, I'm not worried!" James tried to tell the others. "Just slightly concerned about the needs of my omega who just happens to be expecting."

“Peter’s just a shy boy still trying to make sense of his omega instincts, and I’m his omega parent you know. Of course he’ll hover around me. He’s trying to learn. Just like Gwen follows you around like a lost puppy. Miles isn’t old enough yet to present, but if he does present as either omega or alpha, you can bet he’ll do the same. My cute children.” Tony gushed at his alpha. The two had adopted the three after finding out they had been kidnapped from an orphanage a few towns away, and they were putting off the idea of pregnancy while they adjusted to being new parents of older children who needed love.

Clint and James, on the other hand, did not feel the need to wait, and had just let nature take its course.

“Really, I’m fine, James. Though I could use some water.” the blond omega said.

"Got it." Rummaging through a saddle bag, James pulled out a container of water and handed it over to Clint. "If the river isn't very high today, we can get some more water for the ride home."

“Thank you.” Clint drank more heavily than he normally would before handing it back to James and settling his hand on his barely-there baby bump; a habit he’d gotten into ever since learning he was expecting.

"Anything else you need? Snack? A hand to hold?" James inquired after putting the water away.

"We're going on a picnic, I can wait until we set up lunch." Clint pointed out with a chuckle as he took hold of James' hand.

“Hey, at least I’m looking out for you, just in case.” Smiling, the alpha raised Clint’s hand to kiss it before letting both of their hands fall back down.

“You sure you’re not actually worried, Buck?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“I’m not! I just want to take care of my omega,” James responded, head whipping around to smirk at Steve.

“Of course it’s something we alphas do.” Steve defended, “But it’s fine to feel worried when your omega is expecting. Especially an omega like yours. Tony and I found him standing on the counters in the kitchens just this morning.”

“Someone moved the cookie jar on me.” Clint defended.

“But you could have fallen.” Tony pointed out, “You shouldn’t take risks right now. Save that for after that bump turns into a little wiggly thing in a blanket.”

“You could have called me to help you get the cookie jar,” James said. “Wanda and I could have stopped my memory recovery session for you.”

“You getting all your memories back is more important! I’m not going to interrupt it!” Clint protested.

“So is you not falling from a counter when you could have asked for help,” James countered. 

“Bahh.” Clint shrugged it off, “I’m not huge yet, it’s fine. Just don’t let anyone put all the snacks up out of reach if you’re worried about it.”

“We’ll move the snacks, but please ask for help next time, okay? Don’t want an accident to happen.”

“But what if you’re busy with Wanda, Barney’s in town, I can’t find any of the staff, and Those two back there are fucking their brains out?”

“You know damn well I will stop in the middle of sex to help you,” Tony countered. Steve can wait a few minutes to have me help you.”

“Steve gets all growly when having sex with you.” Clint shook his head, “It was fine before, but now that I’m expecting growls coming from any alpha not James puts me on edge, no matter what kind they are.”

“I can try to not growl as much,” Steve said apologetically. “I’d let Tony help you if you need him.”

Clint nodded, knowing full well he’d turn tail if he approached their bedroom door and heard Steve growling inside.

“Seriously, you need help reaching something, anyone will help you,” James said. “Don’t feel like you have to get things on the high shelf by yourself.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Clint stressed.

“I can get your brother to tell you to ask for help. He’ll really tell you that you aren’t a bother to ask for help.”

“Barney will only tell me I  _ am  _ a bother because he’s an asshole like that.” Clint objected. He knew his brother did it jokingly, but sometimes his hormones wouldn’t let him shrug such comments off as such. A week prior Barney had joked about Clint getting fat before they announced they were expecting, and Clint had burst into tears as he shoved his plate, stacked with his third helping of dinner, away from him. Barney had been confused but apologized repeatedly until Clint let him hug him. He wasn’t a fan of his unstable emotions.

“He won’t if I tell him not to be an asshole. Clint, really, you will never be a bother when asking for help. You know everyone in our family pack is willing to help you out.”

“Tell that to whomever hid the cookies on the top shelf.”

“Uh-oh, someone’s getting moody.” Tony sighed.

“Yup, Steve, stop being moody!” Clint huffed.

“I’m by no means getting moody,” the blond alpha responded. “I’m feeling great, because we’re almost to our picnic site and we get to eat soon.”

Tony chuckled, reaching over to pat Steve’s arm, “Just put up with him trying to brush his moodiness off as yours. He’ll forget all about it once he finds out we have pie.”

“Time for a moody alpha, then? Because I can definitely play moody.” Steve smirked, then put on a moody expression. “I just wanna eat already. Can’t we move these horses any faster?”

“You play a poor part of a moody alpha,” James laughed. 

Steve just responded by sticking his tongue out at James, causing both the omegas to burst into laughter.

The four were soon able to dismount their horses once they arrived at the picnic area. The two alphas led the horses to the nearby river where they could drink and eat as much green grass as they wanted. Meanwhile, the omegas started setting up the blanket and food, picking the best spot that was partly shady and partly sunny. Nearly everything was set up by the time James and Steve came to the blanket and sat down, both sitting in the sun, as Clint and Tony had chosen to sit in the shade.

“So I know it’s very early still,” Steve said as he reached for a sandwich. “But have you guys started talking names yet? Talking about a nursery maybe?”

“We were going to ask Tony if we could claim the room right next to ours for a nursery since there’s that door between our room and that one. If we get the key for that door it’d make it easier for us to get to our little one at night if they wake up crying.” Clint said as he dug out the plates.

“Sure, it’s all yours.” Tony waved his fistfull of silverware, “I’ll ask Jarvis to give you the key to that door.”

“Are you okay with us painting it a little?” James asked, taking a bite of sandwich.

“You realize when I give you rooms, they become yours, right? Redecorate however you wish.” Tony said.

“It  _ is _ your home, we’re just lucky to live there. I didn’t want to redecorate a room without asking you first.”

“Oh, Bucky-boy. It’s my family’s home. You’re my inlaws. Family. Even if we weren’t family pack. It’s your home, too. Mi casa es su casa, or whatever. Right, Stevie-love?”

"Of course," the blond alpha responded around a mouthful of food. "Whatever you guys wanna do with your rooms, make it your home."

Clint nodded, “As for names, we haven't discussed it yet. Figure we have plenty of time yet to think about it before we start suggesting names to each other.”

"Very true," Tony agreed. "You're hardly showing, no need to rush into thinking of names when you're just starting to get used to a pregnancy."

“Barney wants me to name the baby after him. I told him I would when hell freezes over.” Clint chuckled.

"I don't think I can take a baby seriously when it's named Barney." Tony laughed.

"Sometimes I can't take an _ adult _ seriously if his name is Barney," James added jokingly.

“His name is actually Charles. Barney is the nickname he prefers to go by.” Clint shrugged.

" _ Charles?! _ No way, that can't be his name, he doesn't look like a Charles," Tony ranted. "You can never convince me he has gone by Charles before."

"That's why he goes by Barney." Clint shrugged. 

“We could all just call him Charles one day,” James thought out loud. “Just to mess with him.”

"He would hate that." Clint giggled. 

“We’d just act like nothing happened the next day,” the alpha added with a smirk.

Steve laughed. “He’d hate us even more if we did that.”

"I think I may be the only one who can get away with calling him that." Clint shrugged, "Do so at your own risk I suppose."

“Let’s do it,” James said energetically, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “I wanna start some shit just because I feel like it.”

“You go right ahead and do that,” Tony said. “I’d rather not have an alpha pissed at me.”

“It’ll only be for a day,” Steve argued. “It won’t be that bad. Besides, we haven’t gotten to tease Barney yet like a real family member.”

"Alphas." Tony rolled his eyes and smiled at Clint, "at least we'll get a good show."

“I could hardly call teasing a brother a ‘good show’,” James said. “You want a real show, wait until a warmer afternoon and we’ll move around some heavy things with our shirts off for you omegas.”

"That's more getting us riled up, alpha." Tony winked at him. "Of course you won't have any problems getting Clint riled up for a while."

"As if he ever has any problems in that department." Clint purred. 

“Pretty sure I’ve never failed to get Clint excited,” James said with a smirk. “I dare to say I specialize in exciting my omega.”

"I'll say." Clint said, reaching out to lightly touch the golden mating mark on the alpha's neck. 

James crooned happily when Clint touched his mark. Unlike what alphas’ marks on omegas did, an omega’s mark turned a lovely golden color on the alpha, complimenting the silver alpha mark. James took pride in both marks, loving the strong bond it gave the both of them.

“I swear you two get more obsessed with each other every day,” Steve commented, smiling. “And I mean that in the best way possible.”

"He is my alpha. It can't be helped." Clint shrugged, leaning into James.

“Your alpha should eat rather than making worried noises and glances at you when you’re not looking,” the blond alpha responded.

“You really aren’t going to believe me when I say I’m not worried, are you?” James laughed. 

“Nope, eat before someone eats your food.” Steve winked before also laughing.

To further Steve’s point, Clint leaned over, taking a big bite out of James’ sandwich.

"Hey." James fake pouted before taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'm eating, just slower because you're all talking."

"Then don't listen and eat," Steve teased.

Clint smirked, Shifting to use James as a backrest as he ate his own food.

The rest of the meal went by without any bickering or banter, simply the four enjoying their lunch on a warmer spring day without having to worry about any more curses causing any sort of grief in their lives.

James had slowly but surely been recovering memories, thanks to Wanda's help. They'd spend a few hours every day picking through his mind and taking away little pieces of a failed curse that was responsible for taking away the alpha's memories. He was lucky that Zola's last attempt at a curse wasn't successful. Otherwise, he would have ended up a mindless soldier for Hydra once more, and nothing scared James more than the fact that he was very close to losing everything he had built up to Hydra a second time. All of that was over now, and James was happy to finally settle down properly with his omega like he had wanted to do back in the war.

After lunch was done, Clint and Tony made a little nest with more blankets they had brought, settling down in it for some omega cuddling time. Steve and James sat a few feet away, the blond having pulled out a sketchbook to sketch the two omegas. They seemed to be having their own conversation when James spoke up.

"I wonder how much more they'll be cuddling once Clint is further along," he thought out loud. "Think Clint will choose Tony over me for cuddles?"

“Most definitely.” Steve said without missing a beat. “Watching pregnant omegas around town, they always start spending more and more time with other omegas. I bet there will even be nights where we sleep alone while those two curl up together.”

"I've seen pregnant omegas stick together before, but of course I'd never been on the mate side of it before. You know Clint started nesting a lot just before we found out he was pregnant. It was like his need to nest during his heat never went away."

“Good to know. Tony and I aren’t trying but if I know the signs, I’ll know to expect his reaction when he finds out.”

"It was definitely interesting to see Clint continue to nest. I mean he took a week or two off from it, but I woke up in the middle of the night to him trying to rearrange the nest. He said it wasn't built safe enough." James smiled. "Guess that should have been the clue that told us."

“You didn’t think anything of that? He’s never woken up to nest in the middle of the night before has he? Away from being in preheat, of course.”

"Well, he's woken up from nightmares before when he says he didn't feel safe. Mainly from what happened to him growing up with his dad. He sometimes builds up the nest when that happens."

“Ah, then you probably just assumed he had a nightmare. That makes sense.” Steve nodded.

"Yep. Then he started nesting every night before bed and we finally went to see Bruce. That's when we found out. I think we both were a little scared." James shrugged, picking a blade of grass and playing with it.

“Of the idea of being parents? Or of why your omega was nesting so much?”

"Being parents. Obviously we love that we're going to be parents now, but I don't think we expected to get pregnant so soon."

“Imagine having your omega march up to you with three preteen children and announce that we’re adopting them.” Steve chuckled, “At least you have months to prepare. I was a father within a snap of Tony’s fingers.”

"True," James said, laughing. "But you gave Gwen, Miles, and Peter a home, and that's something that a parent would do without any second thought. You and Tony are excellent parents to those three."

“We try. They are good kids, but they never should have gone through what Hydra tried to do to them. They’re having nightmares still.”

"Poor things. At least they have you two to go to when they need comfort."

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, “Miles is an artist. When he has a bad night we go into the studio room and paint or sketch together. It really helps to calm him down.”

"Oh that's nice. You two have something you can connect to together, since he hasn't presented yet… he hasn't presented yet, right?"

“Not yet. He’s about a year and a half away from presenting age, still.”

"You and Tony thought about what he might present as?"

“We wonder, of course, so we can know how to help him through presenting if he’s an omega or alpha, but he hasn’t started showing any hints as to what he may be yet. Of course, if he’s a beta, he wont have any hints like that.”

"It'll be interesting if he turns out to be a beta. You'd have one kid for each secondary gender." James smiled. "Makes me wonder what my kid is gonna be."

“You have a much longer wait to find out.” Steve chuckled, shifting his sketch over for James to see.

The sketch showed the backs of the omegas' heads leaned together. It would be a nice drawing if Steve decided to make it a finished product. 

"I'm still amazed at your skill," James commented. "It was the same with Stevie, but I never get tired of watching you draw."

Steve smiled, “Have you ever tried?”

"Not really. That skill never took a strong hold in my life."

“Would you like to try now?”

James shrugged. "Sure, why not. Can't hurt to try."

“Here,” Steve handed James his sketch book and charcoal before shifting closer to start explaining how to get good proportions.

James listened to all of Steve’s instructions, trying to follow along as best as he could, but he didn’t quite have the skills that the blond did, so his sketches ended up looking more like children’s drawings. However, at least they weren’t stick figures.

“Man, I really am not good at this,” he laughed, looking at his sketches and comparing them to Steve’s.

“It looks like Clint if you squint.” Steve said with a good-natured chuckle.

“Hardly. But I guess if I practice more, then I’ll make it look more like Clint eventually.”

“That is the key to getting as good as me.” Steve nodded, “If it’s something you want to keep learning, you’re always welcome to find me. I’m sure Miles would be willing to help his Uncle Bucky, as well.”

“I might drop by for a drawing session with you two. Sounds fun, plus I can get to know him better.”

“It’ll be nice. He’s a sweet kid, and only gets sweeter as you get to know him. Always likes to show off his artwork.”

“Well, glad to hear he’ll definitely take after you, then,” James laughed.

“I don’t know, he also spends a lot of time with Tony and Peter in Tony’s inventing room. I swear there was an explosion in that room once but the three of them came out acting like nothing happened.”

“You’ve got a lot of sneaky boys on your hands, it sounds like. Hopefully they don’t end up burning the house down.”

“Don’t say that! It might end up happening, and I have enough to worry about with my little family Tony and I cobbled together so suddenly.” Steve laughed.

“I’m sure Tony is responsible enough not to burn down his own home. But with kids now, who knows?” James smiled at Steve. “Not that having kids makes him reckless now.”

“He doesn’t need the encouragement. Tony’s brilliant, but he sometimes gets ahead of himself, and that was before we had three kids.”

“Is he still staying up late at night to work on projects?”

“Yes. I have to carry him to bed if he’s going to come up at all some nights.”

“Still can’t bribe him to just come to bed?” James shook his head, brushing back some of his hair. “I wish I could help with that. But Clint always comes to bed at night, so I can’t relate very much.”

“Your omega is an archer, mine is an inventor. He gets on a roll and doesn’t want to stop.” Steve shrugged.

“Well Clint can really get into a focused mind when he’s shooting. It’s fun to watch his expressions when he gets really focused.”

“You do watch him a lot when he’s shooting.” Steve nodded.

“Can’t help that archery happens to draw attention to his arms. He’s got really nice arms.”

“Worship those arms during nest time, do you?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” A smirk formed on James’s lips.

“I get the feeling if alphas got to choose where to mark their omega, you would have gone for those biceps.” Steve laughed, “‘I honestly would have gone for those hips of Tony’s.”

I would have definitely gone for his biceps,” James agreed. “But his neck is pretty too, so I like how my mark looks on him.”

“It is pretty traditional...seeing as it’s the only spot a mark will take. Which, by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Steve said, tapping at his own neck, “Did that hurt?”

“A little. It stung for a good couple days while it was getting the scar, but once it started to turn gold the pain stopped. Thank god Bruce had stuff that could ease the pain a little. A little bit of pain is worth it, though.”

Steve nodded, “Tony’s been hinting at wanting to bite me. I didn’t want to agree until I had an idea of what to expect. It’s not like young alphas these days are taught about  _ being  _ bitten.”

"It's certainly not common, but I recommend it. The worst of the pain happens when the skin breaks. If and when you get bit, go see Bruce right after to make sure it doesn't heal funny or get infected."

“Clint let you leave the nest right after? While he was still in heat?”

"Well, as soon as his heat was over. He bit me towards the end of it, so I went to Bruce a few days after to look it over. Cleaned it up as best as I could, but Clint kept wanting to bite."

“Okay, that sounds better. I don’t like the idea of leaving Tony when he’s so needy for me.”

"Just don't let him bite early in the heat and you should be fine." The brunet smiled. "Plus you get a cool gold mark on your neck that you can show off."

“Yeah, that was a surprise to see on you. I would have thought it would have silvered like the ones on omegas.”

"I guess alpha bodies don't like silver," James said with a laugh.

“Or maybe it has more to do with those adorable little fangs omegas have laying gold while ours lay silver.”

"That's possible. Either way, I love the gold, and I love Clint's mark on me. Just another thing to make us closer."

“A little bit of Clint to take with you, even when he’s away from you, hu?”

"Yep, it's real nice. I feel him a little every time I touch the mark." James reached up and touched the mark on his neck, finding comfort in the warmth it produced.

“You can  _ feel _ him?”

"A little bit, yeah. Like small bits of his emotions."

“That’s nice, and probably handy when he gets moody during his pregnancy. You’ll know when he needs you to snuggle him.”

“Yeah, or when to stay away. Haven’t had that need yet but I think I’ll at least know if Clint is upset and doesn't need me to touch him.”

“Well, that’s not the case right now!” Clint said suddenly, draping himself over James’ back and pressing a kiss to his neck as Tony wiggled his way into Steve’s lap.

“We want to go for a little walk with our alphas.” Tony added.

“Got bored of cuddling in your nest, omegas?” James asked while moving to place his own kiss on Clint’s neck.

“Someone was getting fidgety.” Tony shrugged.

Clint gave a guilty smile, “That’s me. I’m someone.”

“Well, I won’t let you two get bored when we’re all very capable of going on a nature walk.” James got up, making sure he had a hold of Clint’s arms before he got up, pulling the omega up with him.

“You two go on ahead, Steve and I will make sure the horses are all content.” Tony said, not bothering to get off Steve’s lap.

“Try not to get too excited, you’re technically in public.” James smirked before setting Clint down and grabbing his hand as they started walking away from the other couple.

“Don’t worry about us.” Tony said, waving him off, “Go enjoy a walk together.”

James rolled his eyes before looking down at Clint, getting his attention before speaking. “So whose idea was it for us to walk and them to ‘watch the horses’?”

“Tony’s. He wasn’t fibbing about me getting fidgety, so he suggested I grab you for a walk. Besides, it’s nice having alone time together outside the bedroom. We’ve been so busy the last few months, settling back into a normal life and trying to fix what Hydra broke.”

“A simple walk sometimes is pretty nice, especially after the winter we had. I’m glad everything is starting to feel normal again.”

“Especially after the winter you had. This is your first spring since the curse.” Clint pointed out as they moved through the trees.

“It is, and it’s very refreshing. Finally being free from Hydra’s curses after a century really feels amazing. Not everything is as intense as it used to feel.” James shrugged, looking towards the river. “My mind was filled with commands and such that didn’t belong to me, even after we started breaking curses. I didn’t tell you this, but… I was constantly being told which people to harvest their souls from, and I had to push those thoughts aside every time I saw the people I was to collect from.”

“But you could push those aside, and you did.” Clint squeezed James’ hand, “You were stronger than they were once you had yourself back. And now you get to walk among the springtime flowers instead of only ice and snow.”

James nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen flowers. I didn’t realize how much I missed them when I saw one again.”

Clint smiled and pulled away from him, moving to a grouping of blue and purple flowers, before picking a few and weaving their stems together to form a grouping, then he moved back over to James and slipped it into one of the braids pulling his hair back out of his face.

The flowers made James smile, and he leaned down to kiss Clint’s cheek. “Thank you, I look ten times better now.”

“You always look perfect.” Clint hummed, “I love you.”

The brunet smiled. “I love you more.”

The two continued down the river bank on their walk. James was finally free of Hydra, finally free to live a normal life. After all, he had been fighting in a war at a young age and was suddenly taken away from the opportunity to enjoy life afterwards. James was very thankful to have found Clint, for if he hadn’t, he would be hidden away somewhere in a cave, probably being tested by the evil organization that had held him captive for a century.

Smiling wide, James held Clint’s hand tighter, thinking of the future he finally got to turn into a reality.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
